Serpentine
by Azzarine
Summary: TRADUCTION Hermione Granger est envoyée par Dumbledore sous couverture comme Mangemort auprès de Voldemort. Vivant chaque jour dans la peur que sa véritable identité ne soit révélée, Hermione découvre rapidement que Voldemort a de grands projets pour elle.
1. Partie 1 - Au Coeur des Ombres - Ch 1

**Serpentine**

 _Auteur original Harmony B._

 _Histoire originale :_ _s/6524943/1/Serpentine-Series_

 _Traductrice Azzarine_

Hermione Granger est envoyée par Dumbledore sous couverture comme Mangemort auprès de Voldemort. Vivant chaque jour dans la peur que sa véritable identité ne soit révélée, Hermione découvre rapidement que Voldemort a de grands projets pour elle.

Hermione/Voldemort

.

* * *

.

 _ **Serpentine**_

 **Première Partie : Au Cœur des Ombres**

 **CHAPITRE UN**

Le menaçant sorcier agrippa les accoudoirs de cuir de sa chaise comme il regardait fixement les flammes ardentes. Il avait tellement froid, malgré le grand feu. Il avait toujours ressenti ce froid qui s'était installé en lui il y a si longtemps, depuis cette misérable époque passée à l'orphelinat, jusqu'à cette nuit où un simple garçon l'avait presque détruit…

Il songea qu'il devrait y être habitué maintenant, à ce froid. Il avait été son loyal compagnon, la seule chose qui n'avait jamais voulu l'abandonner. Ses fidèles finissaient toujours par le quitter, et même son serpent, Nagini, disparaissait de temps en temps, comme s'il désirait être libéré de sa compagnie.

 _Ils étaient tous tellement idiots_ , songea-t-il en resserrant sa prise jusqu'à ce que ses articulations deviennent blanches, contrastant avec le sombre des accoudoirs. Il aurait pu tous les expédier dans l'oubli autant de fois qu'il le voulait, et pourtant, ils avaient osé l'abandonner, espérant sans doute obtenir son pardon quand ils sont revenus en rampant.

Si seulement il pouvait trouver un partisan qui soit aussi loyal que Peter Pettigrow l'avait été. Peter avait été aux côtés de lui du début à la fin, mais uniquement par peur. Voldemort avait besoin d'un fidèle en qui il pouvait avoir confiance autant qu'il avait confiance en lui-même, un qui ne ressemblerait pas au reste de ses Mangemorts.

Trop excité pour remettre à plus tard, le Seigneur Noir sauta sur ses pieds et se précipita à sa fenêtre pour regarder dehors. Certains auraient qualifiée de pittoresque la scène que l'on pouvait voir, avec ce petit village niché au pied de la colline supportant le Manoir Jedusor, la maison qu'il avait héritée lors de la disparition _malheureuse_ de son père.

Severus Rogue, son plus fidèle serviteur, avait été envoyé pour espionner le vieux sorcier à la tête de la glorieuse école Sorcière, Poudlard. Là-bas, il enseignait les Potions à de nombreux jeunes sorciers, et si quelqu'un pouvait bien lui dénicher un sorcier capable de devenir son nouveau disciple, c'était bien lui.

Voldemort jeta sa cape sur ses épaules et remonta la manche de son bras gauche pour exposer la chair pâle en dessous. Dans un violent contraste, un tatouage de serpent entrant et sortant d'un crane attira son attention. D'un mouvement, il agita sa baguette pour convoquer son espion…

La nuit de son dix-septième anniversaire, peu de temps après le début de sa sixième année à Poudlard, l'école de Sorcellerie, une jeune sorcière fut brutalement tirée de son profond sommeil. Le professeur McGonagall, Directrice de la maison Gryffondor, la regardait d'un air pressé en lui faisant remarquer qu'elle s'était encore endormie en lisant. La jeune femme repoussa _Beedle le Barde_ en s'asseyant dans son lit en vacillant.

\- Hermione Granger, le Directeur désire vous voir dans son bureau immédiatement, fit la vieille sorcière d'un ton qui obligeait la jeune femme à accepter.

\- Est-ce qu'il a dit pourquoi ? demanda celle-ci en repoussant un épais rideau de mèches ondulées d'un blond sombre de devant ses yeux endormis de façon à pouvoir les frotter.

D'ordinaire, elle n'allait chez le Directeur que lorsque son meilleur ami, Harry Potter, se retrouvait dans une situation compliquée…

\- Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il a dit que c'était urgent, répondit McGonagall en se dirigeant vers la porte. Dépêchez-vous.

Hermione enfila une robe de chambre sur son pyjama et suivit la Directrice de Gryffondor hors des dortoirs. Elle ressenti aussitôt une profonde anxiété lui prendre le ventre alors qu'elle trottinait dans les couloirs. Rapidement, elles se retrouvèrent devant la vieille gargouille qui marquait l'entrée du bureau du Directeur de l'école.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, la jeune femme se prépara à faire face à ce qu'allait lui dire le Directeur, et utilisa ses deux mains pour pousser la porte. La pièce paraissait moins colorée que la journée, mais elle était encore capable de mettre en valeur les vieilles peintures des anciens Directeurs ainsi que la large variété d'étranges instruments en argent qui parsemaient la pièce si familière.

Dumbledore se tenait assis derrière son large bureau au centre de la pièce, un air pensif sur son visage d'ordinaire joyeux. C'était un vieil homme sage avec une longue, très longue, barbe blanche, comme ces sorciers des livres pour Moldus qu'Hermione lisait étant enfant.

\- Ah, Miss Granger, merci d'être venue, fit-il d'une voix qui sonna comme celle de ces vieux arbres de la Forêt Interdite.

Comme elle s'approchait du large bureau, Hermione remarqua le professeur Rogue dans un coin de la pièce. Il faisait les cents pas avec son habituel rictus sur le visage, sa longue cape noire tournoyant après lui à chaque pas. Un rideau de longs cheveux noirs lui couvrait les yeux la jeune femme remarqua qu'il avait brièvement regardé dans sa direction lorsque le Directeur avait parlé.

\- Professeur, que se passe-t-il ? demanda Hermione en dissimulant un bâillement. Est-ce que Harry a encore fait quelque chose ?

Rogue se figea, ses yeux brillants fixés sur eux.

\- Non, non, la rassura Dumbledore. Harry est en sécurité dans son lit. Cependant, c'est à cause d'Harry que vous êtes ici.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, perdue.

\- Comme vous le savez, Lord Voldemort considère le professeur Rogue comme son plus fidèle Mangemort, mais il sait qu'il ne peut pas être en permanence à ses côtés tout en espionnant efficacement ici. Évidemment, en vérité, le professeur Rogue est l'un de nos espions, reprit Dumbledore. Et il revient tout juste d'une visite chez le Seigneur Noir, où il semblerait que Voldemort désire trouver un nouveau fidèle. Il croit que Severus peut lui trouver cela.

Hermione continua de froncer les sourcils comme Rogue recommençait à arpenter le bureau.

\- Severus et moi sommes d'accord que ce pourrait être une chance inespérée d'introduire un nouvel espion dans les rangs de Voldemort.

Hermione chercha alors à comprendre pourquoi elle se trouvait là.

\- Je ne comprends pas, professeur. Pourquoi me dites-vous cela ? Le Seigneur Noir est le domaine d'Harry. Désirez-vous mon aide pour trouver quelques chose, parce que je ne vois vraiment pas ce que…

\- Non, la coupa Dumbledore. Après de longues délibérations, Severus et moi avons déjà pris une décision concernant celui qui sera notre nouvel espion.

Hermione se sentit pâlir comme Dumbledore la regardait franchement par-dessus ses lunettes à monture d'or, droit dans les yeux. Elle devina la réponse avant même qu'elle ne franchisse les lèvres du Directeur.

\- Vous, Miss Granger.

Rogue s'arrêta pour observer la réaction de la jeune femme. Hermione se figea, à présent tout à fait réveillée.

\- M-moi ? bafouilla-t-elle, incrédule. Pourquoi voudriez-vous que ce soit _moi_ ?

Rogue jeta un regard curieux dans la direction de Dumbledore, suspendu à ses lèvres.

\- Voldemort voudrait quelqu'un de jeune et d'intelligent, expliqua le vieux sorcier. Vous avez une bonne approche de la Magie Noire, remerciez vos braves exploits avec Mr Potter et Mr Weasley. Sans oublier que vous êtes la plus déterminée des jeunes sorcières que je connaisse, ajouta-t-il en souriant gentiment.

La pièce sembla s'écrouler autour d'Hermione comme elle ressentait soudain un incroyable poids dans sa poitrine. Elle prit alors une profonde inspiration pour se calmer avant de prendre la parole.

\- Mais je ne peux pas faire ça ! Et si je suis découverte ?

\- Vous ne le serez pas, fit Rogue, attirant l'attention d'Hermione. J'ai été sous couverture pendant plus de quinze ans sans aucun problème. Qui sait, vous n'aurez peut-être jamais à rencontrer le Lord du tout. Ses fidèles font le sale boulot et lui font ensuite un rapport. C'est tout.

Hermione couvrit son visage de ses mains, et essaya de remettre ses pensées en ordre.

\- Bien entendu, et vous comprendrez, je ne peux rien promettre, ajouta Rogue.

\- Le professeur Rogue sera là pour vous guider au début, mais il ne pourra pas rester tout le temps avec vous, reprit Dumbledore.

Rogue hocha la tête.

\- Mais… et pour mon travail scolaire ? protesta Hermione.

\- Vous serez, bien entendu, dispensée de tous les devoirs que vous manquerez pendant votre absence, répondit Dumbledore.

\- Dispensée de… _dispensée_?

Elle resta bouche bée, secouant la tête pour y voir plus clair.

 _Quel désastre,_ songea-t-elle. _Mes cours sont la chose la plus importante de ma vie. Pourquoi ne prennent-ils pas quelqu'un qui serait mieux préparé ?_

Elle essaya alors de dissimuler son malaise en posant une question.

\- Et combien de temps pensez-vous que je serais absente, Monsieur ? demanda-t-elle.

Dumbledore secoua la tête et sa barbe remua de droite à gauche comme un pendule déréglé.

\- Je ne peux rien vous promettre. Vous pourriez être absente pour plusieurs mois, voire plus.

 _Plusieurs mois sinon plus ?!_ hurla une voix dans la tête de la Gryffondor. _Ils sont en train de m'envoyer faire face au plus dangereux des sorciers encore en vie, toute seule, pour une durée qu'ils ignorent ?_

Lentement, elle reprit la parole.

\- Et si jamais je suis blessée ?

Les deux hommes grimacèrent puis Rogue lui répondit avec une légère amertume dans la voix.

\- Aussi longtemps que vous resterez fidèle au Seigneur Noir, vous serez en sécurité.

\- Oui, fit Dumbledore de sa vieille voix. Vous avez juste à obéir à chacun de ses ordres, peu importe la difficulté. Vous comprenez ?

Hermione tenta d'acquiescer, pour montrer au vieil homme qu'il pouvait avoir confiance, mais elle n'avait jamais été aussi incertaine de toute sa vie. Aussi dangereuse que semblait cette mission, elle avait envie d'aider dans la lutte contre Voldemort, aussi hocha-t-elle brièvement la tête en guise de réponse.

Elle suivit ensuite Rogue hors du bureau et prit le chemin pour rentrer au dortoir de Gryffondor, pour préparer ses affaires, quand la voix de Rogue la stoppa.

\- Une dernière chose, dit-il. Vous ne devez rien emporter hormis les vêtements que vous aurez sur le dos, Miss Granger, je vous fournirais des habits.

\- Même pas mes livres ? demanda la brunette.

\- Surtout pas eux, ricana Rogue. Maintenant, allez-y et reposez-vous autant que possible. Vous allez en avoir besoin.

.

 _À suivre…_

 _._

 _Traduit de l'américain par Azzarine, le 26 août 2013  
_

 _._


	2. Partie 1 - Au Coeur des Ombres - Ch 2

.

 **Chapitre Deux**

.

Hermione était inquiète, allongée sur son lit pour ce qu'il restait de la nuit. Elle sentait son estomac se contorsionner, comme si elle avait avalé des serpents vivants qui tentaient maintenant de ressortir. À l'aube, lorsque le ciel devint rose, elle n'avait toujours pas dormi, aussi elle s'habilla et gagna la Grande Salle de bonne heure.

Quelques autres élèves étaient déjà là, disséminés entre les grandes tables qui représentaient les maisons de Poudlard. Hermione s'installa à la table de Gryffondor, et un large bol de porridge apparu devant elle. Elle passa quelques minutes à patauger dedans avec sa cuillère, mais son estomac semblait ne pas vouloir l'autoriser à avaler cela.

Alors qu'elle se préparait à quitter la table, une chouette effraie hulula en volant dans sa direction avec un grand paquet en papier dans ses serres. L'oiseau lâcha l'objet près de la jeune femme et, d'un puissant coup d'ailes, reprit de l'altitude et disparu. Hermione ouvrit alors le paquet à l'intérieur duquel elle trouva une note rapidement griffonnée d'une écriture familière ainsi qu'une tenue noire complète.

 _Vous allez devoir mettre ceci. Nous partons à minuit. Retrouvez-moi à l'entrée de la Forêt Interdite. N'en parlez à personne. – S._

La jeune femme décida alors qu'il serait imprudent d'assister aux cours aujourd'hui, voulant éviter ses deux meilleurs amis, Harry Potter et Ron Weasley. En effet, elle avait l'habitude de tout leur dire, et la tentation de leur parler des jours à venir serait trop grande. Les deux jeunes hommes voudraient alors donner leur vie pour l'empêcher d'aller travailler pour Voldemort.

 _Non_ , songea alors la jeune femme. _Ce n'était pas tout à fait ça…_

Techniquement, elle allait travailler pour Dumbledore. Pas Voldemort.

La jeune femme passa donc la journée à arpenter ce cher vieux château qu'elle avait appris à aimer, et mémorisa chaque couloir comme si elle n'allait jamais revenir. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la Bibliothèque, des larmes brûlantes lui brouillèrent la vue. Les livres étaient toute sa vie, et maintenant, elle devait partir en les laissant derrière elle. Elle doutait d'en trouver même un seul là où elle allait aller…

Hermione retourna dans sa chambre pour passer le temps avec quelques-uns de ses livres favoris, mais, allongée sur son lit, elle réalisa bien vite qu'elle relisait encore et encore la même ligne, incapable de se concentrer. Elle ferma alors le livre dans un claquement et bondit sur ses pieds en le jetant près d'elle sur le lit. Pendant un instant, elle se demanda si elle devait laisser un mot à Harry et Ron, au moins pour leur expliquer pourquoi elle avait dû partir, mais les mots de Rogue lui résonnèrent dans les oreilles : _N'en parlez à personne._ Elle décida alors qu'elle ne prendrait pas le risque.

Lorsqu'il fut presque l'heure pour Hermione de s'embarquer dans son sombre voyage, la jeune femme sortit la tenue qu'elle avait reçue le matin-même. Tout d'abord, elle déplia un foulard noir destiné à couvrir la partie inférieure de son visage, et elle le mit de côté. Le vêtement suivant était une chemise à manches longues qui semblait beaucoup trop grande. Elle glissa légèrement de ses épaules quand elle la passa, et elle fut un peu rebutée en découvrant la suite de la tenue : un corset noir, parfaitement à ses mensurations qu'elle attacha soigneusement autour de sa taille. Il maintenait très bien la chemise en place, du coup, et comme il se laçait par devant, il serait très facile à mettre et à retirer. Un pantalon noir moulant et une longue cape noire complétaient l'ensemble sombre.

Mais quelque chose manquait encore. Hermione se planta devant le miroir pour voir à quoi elle ressemblait, et elle se souvint alors de la paire de longs gants noirs en soie que sa grand-mère lui avait envoyée à un anniversaire. Elle alla les chercher, les enfila et retourna devant le miroir pour voir ce que cela donnait.

La jeune femme que lui renvoya le miroir semblait définitivement plus âgée et une légère excitation la traversa. Deux yeux la dévisageaient à travers cette grande quantité de noirceur, comme si elle se regardait à travers les ombres. Avec un frisson, la jeune femme retira le foulard de son visage et décida de ne pas le porter avant d'être arrivée au Quartier Général de Voldemort…

Lorsqu'il fut l'heure de partir, la jeune femme se fraya un passage à travers les couloirs du château et parvint au rez-de-chaussée sans problèmes. Elle traversa la pelouse entre le château et la Forêt Interdite sous une lune bleu pâle. Ses yeux n'avaient de cesse de regarder ici et là comme elle s'approchait de la Forêt, cherchant Rogue.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit soudain une grande et sombre silhouette se glisser hors de la Forêt à un pas de là où la jeune femme se trouvait. Elle alla pour hurler mais se reprit juste à temps et avala bruyamment sa salive à la place.

Rogue sortit de l'obscurité. Il portrait son habituel complet noir et la même cape que la nuit précédente. Les longues mèches noires de ses cheveux se fondaient dans les ombres de la Forêt derrière lui et son visage ressemblait à une pâle lune flottant dans les ombres. Hermione frissonna en réalisant qu'elle devait ressemblent à ça, elle aussi…

\- Vous avez votre baguette? s'enquit-il.

Hermione tapota sa botte gauche où elle avait glissé la longue et mince baguette de bois de vigne contenant un ventricule de cœur de Dragon.

\- Bien, fit l'homme avant de tourner les talons et de s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres de la Forêt qui l'enveloppèrent aussitôt.

À contrecœur, Hermione lui emboîta le pas.

\- Lorsque vous serez devant lui, vous ne devrez le désigner que comme le Seigneur des Ténèbres, fit Rogue en continuant de marcher. Vous devrez vous incliner devant lui à son arrivée et lors de son départ. Si vous vous inclinez trop souvent, vous donnerez l'impression de ramper devant lui, et il déteste absolument cela.

\- Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, répondit Hermione.

Rogue jeta un regard à la jeune femme par-dessus son épaule.

\- Oui, répondit-il. Ramper déplait fortement au Lord. Il souhaite que ses fidèles l'honorent avec fierté, ajouta-t-il. Et bien entendu, aucune décision n'est prise sans qu'il ne soit d'abord d'accord.

\- Pourtant je croyais que vous aviez dit que je ne verrais probablement jamais le Lord…

\- Je n'ai rien promis, rappelez-vous, nota Rogue.

Hermione le regarda de travers. C'était la réponse la plus Roguienne qu'elle n'avait jamais entendue. Elle hocha alors la tête pour qu'il puisse continuer à l'instruire.

Les arbres devinrent rapidement plus grands et plus denses comme ils continuaient de marcher et bientôt, il fut impossible de distingue le ciel étoilé à travers les branchages. De plus, plus ils s'enfonçaient dans la Forêt, plus il faisait froid et Hermione serrait sa cape autour de ses épaules comme un épais brouillard tournoyait autour de leurs chevilles.

 _On va marcher encore combien de temps, comme ça ?_ se demanda la jeune femme.

Il lui semblait qu'ils marchaient depuis des heures, et chaque pas les rapprochait un peu plus du plus terrifiant sorcier au monde. Hermione songea soudain à tout arrêter, à s'excuser auprès de Rogue et à admettre qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire une telle chose, une chose que Harry devait accomplir, lui, pas elle. Mais elle eut soudain honte de songer à faire une telle chose. Harry était brave, oui, mais elle l'était aussi et si devenir un espion pouvait assurer la défaite de Voldemort, tout en gardant Harry et tous les autres en sécurité, alors cela valait sans doute la peine de prendre le risque.

Rogue s'arrêta soudain de marcher et regarda autour de lui.

\- Nous y sommes, annonça-t-il.

Hermione regarda à son tour autour d'eux mais ne vit rien sinon le brouillard et un chemin qui serpentait entre les arbres géants. Avec un sourire en coin, elle demanda :

\- Un Portoloin ?

Rogue quitta alors le chemin et lui fit signe de le suivre. Il posa ensuite un genou au sol et repoussa un gros buisson qui n'était pas complètement enraciné. Le déplacement révéla alors un affreux nain de jardin à la peinture écaillée.

La jeune femme s'agenouilla près du sombre professeur et lui jeta un coup d'œil. Elle se rappela alors qu'elle était à visage découvert et elle tira le foulard pour le mettre en place avec précaution.

\- À trois, fit Rogue.

Hermione sursauta.

\- Un, deux…

La main d'Hermione jaillit dans un vif mouvement et sans réfléchir, elle saisit le sommet du bonnet rouge du gnome tandis que le paysage autour d'elle devenait flou. Des tons sombres de bleus, de verts et de noirs lui assaillirent les yeux et la force centrifuge la poussait vers l'extérieur. Elle ferma alors les yeux quand son estomac commença à protester. Lorsque la rotation s'arrêta, elle tomba dans un trou noir et atterrit ensuite brutalement sur le dos.

C'était encore le milieu de la nuit lorsqu'elle débarqua, et la jeune femme du attendre un moment que sa tête ait cessé de tourner avant qu'elle ne puisse enregistrer d'autres informations. Comme elle s'appuyait contre un arbre proche, elle réalisa qu'elle se trouvait à l'orée d'une forêt qui s'ouvrait sur un petit village. Une petite pancarte au bord du chemin indiquait « Little Hangleton », mais le dernier mot avait été grossièrement gratté et on avait gravé « Jedusor » par-dessus.

Un sourd craquement se fit alors entendre et Hermione sursauta. Rogue se posta près d'elle en grimaçant.

\- J'avais dit à trois, fit-il en baissant les yeux sur elle.

\- Désolée, ma nervosité m'a devancée, répondit la jeune femme.

Rogue lui passa alors devant et lui fit signe de le suivre. Ils marchèrent ensuite le long du chemin principal du village, flanqué de petites maisons aux fenêtres qui brillaient d'une chaude lumière. Il était bien trop tard pour trouver quelqu'un dehors, bien entendu, mais Hermione avait une affreuse impression d'être surveillée.

\- Et donc, laquelle de ces lugubres maison est la sienne ? demanda Hermione dans un souffle.

\- Celle-là, répondit Rogue.

Il désigna alors le sommet de la colline, et le plus grand Manoir qu'Hermione n'avait jamais vu. La jeune femme fut surprise de ne pas l'avoir remarqué toute seule, et, de mauvaise grâce, elle fut bien obligée d'admettre qu'il avait un certain charme. Contrairement au village avec ses cottages récents, c'était une ancienne splendeur d'où émanait une étrange lueur verte. Aucune de ses fenêtres de brillait d'une chaude lumière, ou tout du moins ne le semblaient-elles pas de là où ils se trouvaient.

\- La lumière verte que vous pouvez voir, indiqua alors Rogue. C'est un sort de protection qui tient les villageois à distance.

\- Aucun doute sur son fonctionnement… répondit la jeune femme en frissonnant.

Rogue se dirigea alors à grands pas vers la colline et la gravit jusqu'à la porte d'entrée du Manoir, comme s'il rentrait chez lui, et il tapota sa baguette contre le heurtoir. Un profond craquement brisa le silence et la porte pivota alors lentement en tremblant. Rogue indiqua alors à Hermione, d'un geste de sa main tenant toujours sa baguette, qu'elle devait entrer en premier.

Hermione fit un pas en avant en prenant son courage à deux mains et poussa la lourde porte de bois pour dégager le chemin. Avec un gros effort, elle obligea son pied à avancer, le reste de son corps parcouru de tremblements.

Le hall plongé dans la pénombre était recouvert d'une fine pellicule de poussière blanche. Hermione jeta un regard curieux sur les statues et les peintures couverts de saletés. Des toiles d'araignées recouvraient tout.

 _On dirait que c'est abandonné…_ réalisa la jeune femme tout en admettant que c'était un bon plan pour ne pas attirer les curieux.

Alors qu'elle avançait dans la poussière juste derrière la porte, les planches du plancher protestèrent en grinçant. Pendant un moment, la jeune femme craignit qu'elles ne puissent supporter son poids, mais elle continua son chemin dans la pièce.

Rogue entra à sa suite et le plancher grogna comme un monstre fâché comme il essuyait ses pieds sur un carré de tapis sale qu'elle avait zappé. Cela fit sourire la jeune femme et elle se demanda pourquoi il se donnait la peine de faire cela.

\- Bienvenue au Manoir Jedusor, fit-il alors avec un sourire amusé.

.

 _À suivre…_

 _._

 _Traduit de l'américain par Azzarine, le 27 Août 2013_

.


	3. Partie 1 - Au Coeur des Ombres - Ch 3

.

 **CHAPITRE TROIS**

.

Rogue et Hermione traversèrent le hall d'entrée, une immense zone encombrée de meubles recouverts de draps. Hermione ne fit pas grand cas de la pièce en elle-même jusqu'à ce qu'ils passent devant un portrait qui attira son l'attention.

Plissant les yeux dans l'obscurité, la jeune femme remarqua que, contrairement au reste des objets de la pièce, celui-ci avait été récemment dépoussiéré. Le portrait montrait une jeune femme avec de longs cheveux noirs ondulés. Elle portait une étonnante robe de velours vert ornée de délicates broderies d'argent sur les manches, autour des épaules et des poignets. Elle paraissait tellement réelle – et si belle – qu'Hermione eut l'impression que si elle touchait la toile, elle pourrait sentir le velours sous ses doigts.

Le visage de la femme était très joli avec un nez fin et des lèvres pleines délicatement courbées en un ravissant petit sourire. Néanmoins, l'attention d'Hermione se portait surtout sur ses yeux. Ils étaient d'un surprenant bleu qui semblait les faire scintiller comme les étoiles la nuit. Ils étaient tellement envoûtants qu'Hermione en fut paralysée sur place, captivée.

Rogue lui fit soudain part de son impatience et l'invita à continuer d'avancer. Des voix, probablement une conversation, se firent alors entendre d'une pièce adjacente quelque part devant eux. Rogue passa soudain devant Hermione et s'empara d'une bougie d'un candélabre accroché au mur. Il l'éclaira du bout de sa baguette magique et, à la lueur d'une flamme verte, il guida Hermione jusqu'à une pièce bien éclairée où plusieurs personnes s'étaient rassemblées devant un grand feu de cheminée.

Hermione reconnu immédiatement la malfaisante Bellatrix Lestrange, mais les deux autres hommes avec elle, lui étaient inconnus. L'une d'eux, un peu petit qu'elle, se tenait près du large foyer orné, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, tandis que l'autre homme était assis sur un vieux canapé élimé, le regard rivé dans les flammes de la cheminée.

Bellatrix était en train de parler et se tut aussitôt quand les nouveaux venus approchèrent. Elle jeta un regard à Rogue comme s'il était un insecte malvenu qui aurait rampé sur le plancher jusqu'à elle, mais lorsqu'elle vit Hermione, ses yeux s'agrandirent de colère. Avec ses habits miteux et sa coiffure sauvage qui partait dans toutes les directions, elle ressemblait à une Banshee prête à réclamer une autre âme…

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est, ça ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix aigüe. Une femme ?! Pourquoi as-tu amené une femme ? Nous n'avons pas besoin d'autres femmes !

\- Voici Bellatrix Lestrange, fit alors Rogue à Hermione de la même manière que s'il avait parlé d'une souillure sur le tapis.

Il indiqua ensuite l'homme assis sur le canapé.

\- Ce vieux bonhomme chauve, c'est Goyle, et l'autre là-bas, c'est Bartemius Croupton Junior.

Hermione regarda l'homme vers la cheminée. _Alors c'est lui, le fameux Bartemius Croupton Jr ?_ songea-t-elle. Elle avait entendu Harry parler de lui durant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers de la façon dont il s'était fait passer pour leur ami, Maugrey Fol'œil, afin d'avoir une chance de tuer Harry. Il avait été arrêté, bien entendu, mais alors qu'il était escorté jusqu'à sa sentence, le Baiser du Détraqueur, il s'était échappé avec l'aide d'un autre fidèle de Voldemort…

La jeune femme ne l'avait jamais vu que sous son déguisement de Maugrey Fol'œil, mais à présent, elle le voyait sous les traits d'un jeune homme arborant une chevelure noire échevelée et portant un manteau de cuir malgré la chaleur du feu près de lui. Il se redressa et décroisa les bras quand il réalisa que la nouvelle venue le regardait.

\- Appelle-moi Barty, fit-il comme ses yeux regardaient la jeune femme avec gourmandise, comme s'il avait envie de la toucher.

Hermione sentit la chair de poule lui hérisser la peau sous ce regard de dément.

\- Et quel est ton nom, ma belle ? demanda-t-il alors.

Bellatrix l'interrompit alors et se planta devant Hermione pour l'inspecter de plus près.

\- Pourquoi portes-tu un masque ? demanda-t-elle.

La main d'Hermione se porta instinctivement à son foulard pour vérifier qu'il couvrait bien tout hormis ses grands yeux bruns.

\- Je ne fais pas confiance aux gens qui cachent leur visage, reprit Bellatrix.

Goyle, qui continuait, tel un zombie, à regarder les flammes, prit soudain la parole.

\- Peut-être qu'elle veut avoir confiance en nous d'abord ?

Bellatrix croisa ses bras sous poitrine.

\- Eh bien, je ne pense pas que notre extraordinaire Seigneur des Ténèbres puisse faire confiance à quelqu'un qui cache son visage ! grinça-t-elle.

Rogue se planta soudain entre les deux femmes.

\- Assez parlé, lâcha-t-il. Maintenant que nous nous connaissons les uns les autres, où est le Lord ? Nous avons une affaire privée à régler ensemble.

Hermione frémit à la mention de Voldemort, et elle jeta un œil à Barty qui la fixait de son regard inquiétant. La jeune femme frissonna et regarda ailleurs, mais pas assez rapidement pour manquer de voir ses lèvres s'étirer en un affreux sourire édenté…

\- En haut, grogna Bellatrix. Là où il est toute la journée.

\- Tu dois respecter la vie privée du Seigneur, Lestrange, l'admonesta Rogue. Il n'a pas besoin d'être ici avec ses fidèles tout le temps.

\- Tu ne sais rien ce que notre Seigneur a besoin, gronda Bellatrix comme un feu embrasait ses yeux.

\- Parce que toi, si ? Ça alors, Bellatrix… Toi mieux que les autres devrait savoir qu'il préfère sa propre compagnie à celle de ses fidèles admirateurs, siffla Rogue.

Il se détourna ensuite du regard furieux de Bellatrix.

\- Maintenant, si tu veux bien nous excuser…

Rogue quitta alors la pièce et Hermione jeta un regard aux trois autres avant de le suivre. Bellatrix continuait de lancer des regards furieux, Goyle restait immobile et Barty fit un pas en avant en s'inclinant. La jeune femme fut soulagée de partir…

Rogue gravit les escaliers poussiéreux en premier, tenant toujours la chandelle dans la main. Hermione, elle, se déplaçait prudemment, s'assurant de cheminer sans heurter les éventuels objets disséminés dans le noir. Elle monta les marches et rattrapa finalement son professeur de Potions alors qu'il atteignait le second palier.

Un long corridor s'étirait devant eux, avec une porte au bout, grande ouverte. Des chandelles étaient accrochées aux murs mais aucune n'avait été éclairée. Hormis leur propre chandelle, la seule autre lumière provenait de la pièce au bout du couloir.

Lorsqu'ils furent juste devant la porte, Rogue fit signe à Hermione de rester où elle était pendant qu'il pénétrait dans la pièce. Curieuse, la jeune femme glissa un œil par la porte pour regarder autour d'elle.

La pièce était grande, éclairée par un feu crépitant dans un foyer orné, qui brillait bien plus que le couloir, et il fallut un moment à Hermione pour que ses yeux s'habituent. Dans un coin se trouvait un somptueux lit à baldaquin tendu de velours vert. Il semblait vraiment confortable et donnait envie de s'y allonger mais Hermione détourna résolument le regard.

Près du feu, il y avait quelques sièges de cuir noir, dont un grand canapé et un fauteuil assorti. Une petite table basse en bois de rose se trouvait entre les deux meubles, et flottant tout près d'eux, la jeune femme distingua un petit orbe vert qui dispensait une légère lueur verte sur un livre resté ouvert juste à côté.

Une silhouette encapuchonnée se tenait près de la cheminée, les mains dans le dos. Il était penché en avant, comme pour réchauffer son visage, et il se redressa quand Rogue se posta près de lui.

\- Mon Seigneur… fit-il avec une légère révérence.

\- Severus… Enfin te voilà, fit une voix douce mais puissante qui provoqua des frissons chez Hermione _aussi douce qu'elle avait imaginée être la couverture de velours du lit._

La respiration d'Hermione devint alors légère comme elle continuait de regarder le dos du Lord Noir.

\- As-tu fait ce que je t'ai demandé ? demanda alors Voldemort en se penchant vers l'homme près de lui.

\- Oui, mon Seigneur, répondit Rogue avec un signe de tête.

\- Bien, murmura le Seigneur des Ténèbres en retournant près du foyer crépitant. Tu sais quoi faire ?

\- Si tel est votre souhait, Maître, souffla Rogue avec une révérence, avant de sortir en silence de la pièce.

Hermione recula aussitôt comme si elle venait d'être libérée d'un sortilège et le regarda d'un air incertain.

\- Venez avec moi, fit-il à la jeune femme qui obéit.

Elle se dirigea lentement vers les marches en le suivant, et, comme elle arrivait au sommet de l'escalier, elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard en arrière vers la pièce qu'ils venaient de quitter.

La sombre silhouette, encapuchonnée et plongée dans la pénombre, s'était approchée de la porte de la grande pièce pour les regarder partir et le cœur la jeune femme fit un bond dans sa poitrine comme elle se détournait rapidement. Elle pouvait le sentir la regarder et elle se dépêcha de descendre l'escalier derrière Rogue.

Rogue conduisit Hermione à travers un labyrinthe de couloirs avant de finalement s'arrêter devant une porte à la peinture écaillée sur laquelle pendait un petit portrait d'une jeune femme. Le professeur tourna la poignée rustique qui gémit doucement, puis il ouvrit la porte. Ils pénétrèrent ensuite tous deux dans la pièce et Hermione découvrit une petite chambre à coucher qui sentait le renfermé et le vieux. Tout, du sol au plafond, était recouvert de draps, y compris les poteaux supportant le lit à baldaquin.

\- Vous allez rester ici jusqu'à ce que je revienne, fit alors Rogue comme la jeune femme regardait autour d'elle. Il y a une salle de bains dans le couloir si vous en avez besoin, mais n'allez nulle part ailleurs tant que je serais absent.

\- Et où allez-vous m'emmener quand vous serez de retour ? demanda Hermione en détournant les yeux des montants du lit.

\- Je verrais cela le moment venu, répondit l'homme. Et chassez ce regard inquiet de votre visage, Granger. Tâchez de vous reposer jusqu'à ce que je sois de retour. On dirait que vous en avez besoin.

Hermione le regarda avec surprise. Elle perçu de l'inquiétude dans sa voix nasillarde.

\- Tant que vous serez ici, Granger, vous serez exemptée des tâches que vous n'aurez pas envie de faire, mais lorsque le moment sera venu, vous devrez vous souvenir que c'est à vos risques et périls si vous refusez.

Hermione chercha le regard de l'homme en face d'elle et fut surprise d'y voir de l'inquiétude. Elle déglutit difficilement pour masquer ses émotions et, d'un souffle, elle murmura :

\- Merci, professeur…

Rogue ne sourit pas, ni ne ricana. Il se détourna simplement et soudain, se figea.

\- J'allais oublier… Tant que vous serez ici, vous aurez un nom d'emprunt pour protéger votre identité : Harmony Hangleton. « Harmony » est proche de votre vrai prénom donc vous ne devriez pas avoir de mal à vous en souvenir.

Puis il s'en alla. Hermione se retrouva alors seule et elle pivota en grimaçant vers le lit, couvert de poussière. De toute façons, elle ne pourrait pas dormir tellement elle était tendue aussi décida-t-elle d'aller faire un tour à la salle de bains.

Hors de la chambre, Hermione nota que Rogue avait laissé la bougie dans un chandelier près de la porte. La jeune femme longea donc le couloir dans un halo de lumière verte et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Elle découvrit alors que cela n'avait rien à voir avec une salle de bains telle qu'elle les connaissait. C'était un endroit étroit et totalement inadéquat qui ressemblait à ces toilettes d'il y a une centaine d'années. La chasse d'eau s'actionnait à l'aide d'une chaise au-dessus de la tête et la douche, si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça, n'était rien d'autre qu'un robinet planté en haut du mur. Hermione vit alors un petit trou dans le sol et elle devina que ce devait être la bonde. Heureusement, il y avait du papier toilette et des serviettes, et elle termina rapidement son affaire avant de retourner dans sa lamentable et poussiéreuse chambre.

Là, elle hésita et s'assit sur le lit comme des larmes de terreur et frustration lui picotaient les yeux. Elle les laissa couler, se promettant qu'après cela, plus jamais elle ne pleurerait. Les dangers étant indubitablement devant elle, il n'y aurait aucune place pour les larmes, seulement du courage.

Lorsque les larmes cessèrent, elle était tellement épuisée qu'elle se laissa tomber sur le lit crasseux, ignorant le nuage de poussière qui se forma autour d'elle. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sombrait dans un profond sommeil.

.

 _A suivre..._

.

 _Traduit de l'américain par Azzarine_ _, le 28 Août 2013_


	4. Partie 1 - Au Coeur des Ombres - Ch 4

.

 **CHAPITRE QUATRE**

.

 _Pré-Au-Lard était tellement noyé dans le brouillard qu'Hermione ne pouvait pas voir à plus de cinq mètres autour d'elle. Pour ce qu'elle en savait, elle était seule, ce qui était extrêmement rare dans le plus populaire des villages sorciers. Elle ne reconnaissait même pas les boutiques qu'elle croisait, et quand elle s'approcha d'une des vitrines, tout à l'intérieur était recouvert de toiles d'araignées, abandonné depuis longtemps._

 _La longue route poussiéreuse s'étirait devant elle quand soudain, la jeune femme distingua à travers le brouillard, deux silhouettes venant dans sa direction. Elle courut vers eux et les reconnu aussitôt. Ses parents. Des mois avaient passés depuis la dernière fois qu'elle les avait vus –depuis qu'elle était retournée à Poudlard pour une nouvelle année, exactement. Elle les salua alors joyeusement, et quand ils pivotèrent vers elle, elle avait pensé voir leurs visages s'éclairer de joie à la vue de leur fille. Mais ils la regardèrent plutôt comme si elle était une parfaite étrangère._

 _\- Maman ? Papa ? demanda la jeune femme avec un froncement de sourcils perplexe._

 _Elle tenta de se rapprocher mais ils tournèrent soudain les talons et s'enfuirent en lui jetant des regards en arrière. La seconde suivante, ils disparaissaient dans le brouillard comme s'ils n'avaient jamais étés là…_

 _Hermione se mit aussitôt à leur courir après, mais elle ne retrouva aucune trace d'eux. Un sentiment de solitude très douloureux la submergea alors et elle tomba sur les genoux au milieu de la route poussiéreuse. Un petit gémissement franchi alors ses lèvres, la plongeant dans la confusion la plus totale. Cependant, lorsqu'elle leva une main pour essuyer ses joues, elle constata avec surprise que son visage était sec._

 _Une main aussi froide qu'un bloc de glace se posa soudain sur son épaule. Elle pouvait en ressentir la froideur à travers le tissu de la chemise qu'elle portait._

 _Quand elle tourna la tête, elle remarqua que la main avait de longs et pâles doigts. Son regard remonta ensuite le long de la manche noire jusqu'à la personne encapuchonnée qui se tenait derrière elle. Hermione pivota alors sur ses genoux pour faire face à cette personne. Son instinct lui signala que c'était un homme. Il était beaucoup plus grand qu'elle, et alors qu'elle cherchait à voir son visage, la capuche le maintenait dans les ombres._

 _Dans un mouvement fluide, l'inconnu écarta alors les bras et s'approcha d'elle, comme pour l'étreindre._

Hermione se réveilla en sursautant et s'assit dans son lit. Son épaule droite lui faisait mal et elle découvrit Rogue planté près d'elle. Il avait dû la secouer pour la réveiller, _et pas doucement apparemment_ , réalisa la jeune femme en se frottant l'épaule. Hermione se figea en voyant son air contrarié.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle.

Ses yeux la piquaient à cause des larmes séchées et elle se les frotta.

\- Miss Gr… Miss Hangleton, trébucha-t-il.

La jeune femme ne l'avait encore jamais vu agir de cette façon avant, et cela lui provoqua comme des piqûres d'aiguilles dans l'estomac quand elle pivota vers lui.

\- Il… Il y a eu un changement dans nos plans, reprit Rogue.

Hermione le regarda directement dans les yeux. Toute trace d'épuisement aussitôt disparu comme elle se redressait, intriguée, l'enjoignant à continuer.

Son professeur de Potions prit alors une profonde inspiration et reprit :

\- Il est apparu que vous allez devoir passer plus de temps auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres que je ne l'avais imaginé, expliqua-t-il. Je n'avais pas été mis au courant qu'il m'avait demandé de lui trouver quelqu'un pour être son… eh bien, pour…

\- Son quoi ?

Rogue resta silencieux quelques secondes.

\- Autrement dit, son compagnon. Un très proche fidèle, pas comme nous autres. Ce qu'il a exactement prévu vous concernant, je ne sais pas. Mais il va vous former. Cela, j'en suis certain.

\- Me former ?

La poitrine d'Hermione se gonfla de peur, puis, comme si on avait poussé un interrupteur, son inquiétude se transforma en indignation.

\- Mais vous aviez dit que je ne le verrais qu'à peine !

\- Je n'ai fait aucune promesse, lui rappela alors Rogue.

\- Vous pensez toujours que je suis capable de le faire ? demanda-t-elle en essayant de masquer le gémissement de sa voix.

Secrètement, elle espérait que Rogue réponde par la négative. Il se frotta les tempes avec frustration.

\- Ce que je pense n'a pas d'importante, nous n'avons pas le choix actuellement. Je n'ai aucune raison valable de vous éloigner d'ici alors que vous venez d'arriver. Le Maître a spécialement demandé à avoir un nouveau fidèle ce soir. Je n'ai aucune possibilité de revenir en arrière.

\- Que va-t-il se passer, maintenant ? demanda Hermione.

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure. Rogue détourna les yeux. Quand il répondit enfin, il s'interdit de regarder la jeune femme.

\- Quand il sera l'heure, je dois vous emmener le rencontrer…

Hermione respirait profondément sous son foulard tandis que Rogue la conduisait à travers le labyrinthe de couloirs du Manoir Jedusor. Le seul moyen qu'ils avaient de ne pas rentrer dans les murs était les petites bougies qui brulaient d'une lueur verte, jalonnant tous les deux mètres le chemin. Les pieds de la jeune femme semblaient déconnectés de son cerveau. Son esprit lui hurlait de partir en courant dans la direction opposée, mais elle continuait quand même à avancer tout en réalisant ce à quoi elle allait faire face.

 _À quoi est-ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres peut-il bien ressembler ?_ se demanda-t-elle. Elle ne savait de lui que ce que Rogue avait bien voulu lui dire, qu'elle allait devoir rester ferme en sa présence, qu'il détestait les froussards. Elle devrait donc s'armer de courage pour rester digne, et pour éviter de pleurer à tous prix. Si jamais elle se mettait à pleurer devant Voldemort lui-même, tout s'écroulerait en un instant.

Secrètement, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander quelque chose : _À quoi est-ce qu'il ressemblait ?_ Elle avait participé à la bataille au Ministère l'année dernière, dans le Hall des Prophéties, avec Harry et le reste de l'Armée de Dumbledore, mais elle avait été trop occupée à se battre contre les Mangemorts pour avoir une bonne vision du Lord. Elle avait, cependant, parfaitement remarqué l'impressionnante quantité de magie que Dumbledore et lui avaient déployée pendant leur duel. Elle n'avait jamais vu de tels sortilèges auparavant.

Mais comment était son visage ? Ses yeux ? Hermione avait entendu des rumeurs sur le fait qu'ils brillaient d'une terrifiante lueur rouge, comme le sang de ses nombreuses victimes. La jeune femme déglutit et secoua la tête pour chasser ces images de son esprit.

Elle s'attendait à ce que Rogue la ramène dans la chambre à coucher du Maître, mais il la conduisit devant une immense porte double qui semblait se trouver à l'extrême ouest du Manoir. L'une des mains de Rogue saisit alors l'une des poignées en laiton tandis que l'autre se portait à son côté, sans doute pour saisir sa baguette magique. Ses yeux semblaient lointains comme il faisait face à la porte, et Hermione lui effleura l'épaule pour le ramener dans le monde réel.

\- Professeur ? souffla-t-elle.

Avec une inspiration saccadée, Rogue sembla se rappeler ce qu'il était en train de faire et il jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule à travers les cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient sur les yeux.

\- Miss Hangleton, fit-il alors laconiquement avant d'ouvrir les portes dans un geste théâtral.

Ses yeux ne quittèrent pas la jeune femme comme il la faisait entrer dans la pièce.

Hermione avança à petits pas hésitant. Elle venait d'entrer dans ce qui ressemblait à une immense cathédrale avec un haut plafond, un sol carrelé de noir et quatre larges fenêtres à vitraux. En face d'elle, la jeune femme découvrit une gigantesque cheminée, comme celles se trouvant dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard. Juste devant se trouvait une longue table en bois de rose qui pouvait accueillir une vingtaine de personnes. Et, enfin, comme s'il faisait lui-même partie des ombres, le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même se tenait à côté.

Voldemort portait une longue robe noire et se tenait près du feu. Les portes se refermèrent soudain dans un chuintement derrière Hermione comme elle le regardait, et brusquement, la jeune femme ressenti un froid intense. Rogue venait l'abandonner face au plus dangereux des sorciers du monde entier…

Le cœur d'Hermione battait la chamade comme elle reporta son attention sur l'homme qui avait envoyé quelqu'un pour elle. Son estomac était tellement noué qu'elle était incapable respirer correctement. Lui faisait-il face, ou regardait-il les flammes ? Le feu renvoyait des ombres danser sur les murs et le sol, mais n'offrait aucune possibilité d'en savoir plus. Il n'était qu'une silhouette qui faisait disparaitre toute impression de sécurité dans cette pièce…

\- Harmony Hangleton… fit alors la même voix profonde que la jeune femme avait entendue plus tôt.

Elle résonna à travers la grande pièce, ce qui lui donnait l'impression de venir de partout à la fois. Le nouveau Maître d'Hermione leva alors l'un de ses bras et lui fit signe en disant :

\- Approche…

Les jambes d'Hermione furent alors comme attirées et la jeune femme parvint à se mettre en marche. Le bruit des talons de ses bottes sur les carreaux noirs résonnait à chacun de ses pas. Voldemort baissa son bras quand Hermione fut à quelques mètres de lui et elle s'arrêta de marcher avec soulagement.

Elle pouvait à présent le voir plus clairement. Il la surplombait d'une tête, et la longue robe noire était étonnement lisse, vide de toute broderie ou dessin quelconque. Son capuchon lui cachait entièrement le visage quand il se tourna vers elle, et elle pouvait à peine voir le bout de son nez dans la lumière des flammes. Le reste de son visage semblait être un puits sans fond d'ombres. Hermione pouvait le sentir la regarder, et c'était comme s'il était capable d'entendre chaque pensée et de ressentir chaque émotion qui circulait en elle. Arrachant son regard de la capuche, elle baissa les yeux sur ses souliers.

 _Reste calme,_ se rappela-t-elle. _Pas de larmes…_

\- Severus as du te dire pourquoi tu es ici, n'est-ce pas ? demanda alors le Lord.

Hermione hocha la tête brièvement.

\- Pour m'instruire…

Sa voix était un simple souffle mais heureusement, elle n'avait pas à parler fort pour être entendue. L'agencement de la pièce amplifiait tous les sons sans effort.

\- Oui, siffla Voldemort. J'ai l'intention de t'enseigner des choses, entre autres. Mais avant que nous ne commencions, tu dois avoir une bonne connaissance des bases. Sans cela, tu ne pourras rien apprendre, continua-t-il avec prononçant les « s » comme un serpent qui siffle.

D'une main blanche, il attrapa un livre sur la table et le tendit à Hermione.

C'était comme si sa présence aspirait tout dans les environs, rendant la respiration difficile. Hermione prit le livre et remarqua qu'elle ne pouvait toujours pas voir son visage. Elle était inquiète car elle aurait sans doute crié en le voyant… Voldemort retourna soudain près du feu et Hermione inspira profondément.

Après quelques secondes de silence, il reprit la parole.

\- Laisses-moi, à présent et va étudier ce livre. J'ai autre chose à faire que de t'enseigner de simples bases. Ne reviens pas avant d'avoir maitrisé chaque sort. Alors, nous pourrons passer aux choses sérieuses.

Hermione feuilleta les premières pages du livre tout en pivotant, cherchant la Table des Matières. Avec une légère surprise – elle dû y regarder à deux fois pour en être certaine –, elle s'arrêta brusquement et se retourna vers son nouveau Maître. Même si elle était terrifiée à l'idée de parler, elle ne pouvait pas garder cela pour elle. Elle se racla résolument la gorge et déglutit douloureusement.

\- Je connais déjà tous ces sorts, mon Seigneur… souffla-t-elle.

Les mots « mon Seigneur » eurent un goût étrange sur sa langue.

Voldemort fit aussitôt volte-face pour regarder la jeune femme, sa cape s'envolant autour de lui comme un nuage noir. Hermione sentit qu'il fronçait les sourcils lorsqu'il demanda :

\- En es-tu certaine ? Vérifie encore une fois.

Comme s'il avait anticipée la réponse que la jeune femme allait lui donner, le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'approcha d'elle en deux enjambées.

La Gryffondor, elle, regarda l'index du livre et, une fois complètement sûre qu'elle connaissait bien tous les sortilèges listés, elle confirma.

\- Oui, mon Seigneur, je suis sûre.

\- Le Charme du Patronus ? Surement que tu ne sais pas en invoquer un. Peu de jeunes sorciers le savent !

\- Si, je sais comment en produire un… répondit Hermione avec un hochement de tête.

Elle se souvint alors des leçons secrètes qu'Harry avait dispensées aux membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore, sous le « règne » de Dolores Jane Ombrage.

Voldemort pencha légèrement la tête

\- Prouve-le-moi. Montre-moi, ordonna-t-il.

Hermione se figea une seconde. Il y avait un moment qu'elle n'avait plus invoqué son Patronus et elle craignait d'avoir oublié comment faire. Mais elle déposa le livre sur le sol de carrelage noir et tira sa baguette magique de sa botte gauche, déterminée à faire de son mieux.

C'était une sensation très inconfortable que de fermer les yeux face au plus dangereux sorcier de tous les temps, mais elle le fit quand même. Les yeux fermés, elle alla donc chercher son plus beau souvenir et se rappela les vacances passées à Pré-au-Lard avec ses deux meilleurs amis.

\- _Spero Patronum_ ! s'écria-t-elle en agitant sa baguette avec enthousiasme.

Une intense lumière bleue jaillit de la pointe de la baguette, et devint une joyeuse loutre. Hermione regarda avec un sourire satisfait l'animal courir dans les airs et chasser les ombres de sa lumière. Mais quand la jeune femme baissa les yeux sur Voldemort, la lumière se dispersa et elle fut à nouveau entourée par les ombres.

Elle réalisa soudain avec horreur à quel point elle avait du paraître stupide et puérile pendant qu'elle regardait son Patronus évoluer dans les airs. Ses joues rougirent d'humiliation et, pour la première fois, elle fut soulagée de porter un foulard sur son visage.

Voldemort l'observa alors pendant un moment. Hermione attendit, l'anxiété dans son ventre grandissant à chaque seconde, qu'il fasse quelque chose, n'importe quoi, qui lui donnerait un indice sur ce qu'il pensait.

\- Il existe vraiment peu de jeunes sorciers capable de produire un Patronus corporel… fit-il, plus pour lui que pour Hermione.

Il tourna soudain les talons et s'enfonça dans les ombres quand sa voix s'éleva à l'attention d'Hermione.

\- Suis-moi.

Hermione ramassa le livre sur le sol d'une main tremblante puis le rejoignit rapidement. Elle se retrouva instantanément dans l'obscurité et elle dû attendre que ses yeux s'y habituent afin de voir où elle allait. De grandes ombres s'étiraient devant elle, partant du sol carrelé de noir et se perdant dans les arches du plafond. Elle fut à peine surprise de réaliser ce que c'était : des bibliothèques !

Des milliers et des milliers de livres, gros, petits, épais ou fins, occupaient un nombre incalculable d'étagères qui s'alignaient contre les murs. La jeune femme passa entre les bibliothèques en silence. Il devait y avoir bien plus de livres que dans la Bibliothèque de Poudlard, si cela était possible. Hermione retira alors un gant et caressa presque amoureusement le dos des anciens livres.

Une petite toux la tira soudain de ses pensées. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour trouver Voldemort se tenant au bout d'une étagère, deux allées plus loin. La jeune femme fit un bond en avant pour le rejoindre mais s'arrêta après seulement une allée, ne voulant pas se retrouver trop près de lui.

Voldemort prit alors un couple des gros livres dans ses mains pâles. Hermione ne pouvait voir son visage mais elle devina sans problème un petit sourire quand il demanda :

\- Que penses-tu de ma petite bibliothèque ?

Hermione regarda pendant un long moment l'obscurité sous la capuche du Lord. _Je dois lui répondre_ , songea-t-elle. _Il déteste les froussards._ Elle décida donc de dire la vérité.

\- Je… Je suis en admiration, mon Seigneur…

\- Oui, on m'avait dit que tu étais un rat de bibliothèque, répondit-il.

La jeune femme eut du mal à savoir si cela lui plaisait ou l'ennuyait, mais, avant qu'elle ne puisse se décider, le Seigneur des Ténèbres glissa jusqu'à elle et lui remis dans les bras les livres qu'il tenait.

Hermione grogna sous le poids surprenant des bouquins, et une étincelle d'irritation lui piqua l'estomac, mais quand elle réalisa qu'il ne s'éloignait pas d'elle, le mécontentement se transforma aussitôt en terreur. _Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire ?_ La panique la prit aussitôt et elle fit un pas en arrière.

\- Mais souviens-toi, Harmony Hangleton, fit soudain le Maître d'une voix douce mais ferme. Ce qui est écrit dans les livres n'est jamais suffisant. C'est à travers l'expérience personnelle que l'on apprend réellement.

 _Il n'aime pas les froussard_ , se rappela Hermione pour elle-même avant de forcer son pied à revenir à sa position initiale. Elle eut l'impression qu'elle allait se mettre à convulser, mais elle leva les yeux vers l'obscurité du capuchon où elle savait que son visage se cachait. Elle crut presque distinguer le blanc de ses yeux mais le reste demeurait dans une obscurité mystérieuse.

\- Oui, Monsieur – mon Seigneur, répondit-elle avec un bref mouvement de tête. J'ai compris.

L'ombre de ses sourcils se haussa alors une fraction de seconde.

\- Tu as ma permission pour rester ici et faire des recherches aussi longtemps que tu le désires, mais lorsque tu partiras, tu dois retourner immédiatement à ta chambre. Pas de détour.

Sa voix avait augmenté sur les derniers mots et Hermione ressentit un frisson de peur. Sa voix l'ayant abandonnée, pour le coup, elle se contenta de hocher la tête.

Lorsque le Lord fut parti, disparaissant dans les ombres, Hermione réalisa qu'elle avait retenu sa respiration et elle soupira alors doucement. Son cœur affolé ne commença à se calmer que lorsque le Seigneur Noir se fut éloigné, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteignit une simple porte au fond de la pièce. Elle s'ouvrit lorsqu'il s'approcha et se referma en silence sur lui dans un clic.

Les livres glissèrent alors entre les doigts d'Hermione et heurtèrent le sol comme elle s'évanouissait.

.

 _À suivre…_

 _._

 _Traduit de l'américain par Azzarine_ _, le 30 Aout 2013_

.


	5. Partie 2 - Labyrinthe - Ch 5

**.**

 **Seconde Partie : Labyrinthe**

 **.**

 **CHAPITRE CINQ**

 **.**

Hermione se réveilla avec un imposant mal de tête. Elle avait dormi sur sa jambe droite et lorsqu'elle tenta de se lever, son membre céda sous elle et elle s'écroula sur le sol.

\- Merde ! siffla-t-elle en se massant la jambe pour faire revenir les sensations.

 _Je suis restée dans les pommes combien de temps ?_ se demanda-t-elle en regardant les immenses bibliothèques qui la surplombaient. Elle ne réfléchit même pas en arrachant le foulard de son visage pour pouvoir respirer plus facilement. Se servant d'une des étagères comme support, Hermione fut enfin capable de se remettre sur ses jambes. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se trouver encore là quand le Lord reviendrait. Ramassant les livres qu'elle avait laissés tomber sur le sol froid, elle se dirigea vers les deux énormes portes d'entrée de la grande pièce. Cependant, alors qu'elle longeait les étagères, ses yeux se posèrent sur un livre, puis sur un autre, et finalement, elle ne parvint pas à résister.

Elle poussa un petit cri d'excitation quand un autre livre attira son attention. Elle regarda autour d'elle et réalisa qu'il devait y avoir chaque livre écrit pour le monde sorcier dans cette pièce, depuis « _Les Animagus_ » jusqu'à « _Comment apprivoiser un Loup-garou_ » et tant d'autres qu'elle ne pouvait en faire la liste.

Hermione empila livre après livre dans ses bras, mais sa main se figea alors qu'elle allait en ajouter un de plus. Elle se souvint alors des mots du Maître : « _Oui, on m'avait dit que tu étais un rat de bibliothèque_. »

Hermione serra les lèvres, agacée par ce souvenir, et déposa le dernier livre qu'elle venait de prendre. Elle replaça ensuite son foulard sur son visage, souleva la lourde pile de livres et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ressentir un tel élan dans un lieu comme celui-ci, et à présent, elle éprouvait une certaine anxiété à l'idée de retourner dans sa chambre pour pouvoir commencer à lire.

Après ce qui lui sembla être des heures de marche, ce fut une Hermione épuisée qui s'écroula sur le lit poussiéreux de sa poussiéreuse chambre. Elle avait perdu de nombreuses minutes sur le chemin du retour et les livres dans ses bras lui avaient paru de plus en plus lourds à chaque pas.

 _Cet endroit est comme un gigantesque labyrinthe,_ songea-t-elle en regardant les nuages de poussière se redéposer sur le velours caché dessous. Même si elle avait voulu s'échapper, elle n'aurait jamais été capable de retrouver son chemin – elle serait probablement morte de faim ou de soif bien avant…

Hermione se replia en position fœtale et se demanda si elle ne serait jamais capable de quitter cet endroit maintenant qu'elle y était. Roulant sur le dos avec un soupir, la jeune femme ferma les yeux et s'endormi en songeant à sa récente rencontre avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

 _Elle se trouvait à nouveau dans un Pré-au-Lard abandonné, sauf que cette fois-ci quand elle s'approcha du couple qui était ses parents, ils l'ignorèrent complètement. Une lourde main sur son épaule lui fit faire volte-face mais elle continua de regarder le sol poussiéreux, les yeux pleins de larmes – de vraies larmes cette fois-ci. Le désespoir s'empara alors d'elle et elle serra les paupières en prenant sa tête entre ses mains, souhaitant que tout se termine._

 _Un bras l'entoura soudain et la serra contre l'homme dans son dos. Elle eut l'impression qu'un serpent l'avait prise dans ses anneaux. Il approcha alors son visage tout contre l'oreille de la jeune femme et se mit à chuchoter. Hermione ne parvint pas à entendre ce qu'il disait, sinon une chose : « On m'avait dit que tu étais un rat de bibliothèque. »_

Hermione bondit dans son lit et sauta sur ses pieds. Elle pouvait encore ressentir la sensation éprouvée quand le Maître l'avait prise contre lui, et elle se sentit très mal à l'aise, regardant autour d'elle en attendant que les restes du rêve ne s'effacent.

La jeune femme soupira alors et essuya la sueur de son front avec son foulard. Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur la grosse pile de livre qu'elle avait déposée au milieu du lit la veille, et un sourire étira ses lèvres.

Hermione s'assit au sommet du lit et ouvrit le premier livre qui passa sous sa min – l'un de ceux que le Seigneur de Ténèbres avait choisis. Elle grogna en déchiffrant le titre : « _La Magie Noire et Vous, par Imelda Whishtraw._ » Un dragon vert s'enroulait autour des grosses lettres dorées sur la couverture.

Elle tourna alors quelques pages pour se rendre compte des sortilèges. Certaines des malédictions les plus horribles lui sautèrent aux yeux, et elle évita soigneusement de regarder certaines gravures qu'elle rencontra…

 _Ce livre serait capable de transformer n'importe quel sorcier en un monstre sanguinaire…_ songea Hermione en le reposant près d'elle. Elle avait eu son compte de moments meurtrier ces derniers temps.

Elle attrapa un autre livre : « _Défense contre les Forces du Mal pour les Adeptes_ ».

\- Voilà qui est mieux, fit-elle en tournant les pages avec intérêt.

Le livre contenait des sorts très compliqués comparé aux livres de Poudlard. Hermione remarqua soudain un sort qui faisait croire à l'ennemi qu'il était attaqué par des géants. Avec un sourire malicieux, la jeune femme lu toutes les étapes et, dans un murmure, invoqua le sort qui heurta le mur. Sa baguette émit une lueur turquoise, et Hermione eut un sursaut de surprise quand le mur grogna et craqua pour protester.

\- Désolée… murmura-t-elle en rougissant sous son foulard. Voilà que je parle à un mur ! Je suis en train de devenir folle !

Elle se mit alors à arpenter la pièce quand soudain, une autre voix s'éleva.

\- Non, vous ne l'êtes pas encore, lâcha Rogue d'une voix nasale ennuyée.

Hermione fit volte-face. Il se tenait juste de l'autre côté de la porte, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Son visage était un masque d'impatience.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda la jeune femme.

\- Vous êtes en retard, répondit le professeur sèchement.

\- En retard ?

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres souhaite vous voir tous les matins à l'aube. Souvenez-vous-en, fit Rogue. Au moment où le soleil se montre, vous devez vous trouver devant le Lord dans l'aile ouest pour qu'il puisse vous instruire. Nous devons partir _maintenant._

\- L'aile ouest ? demanda Hermione en attrapant les livres les livres que Voldemort lui avait donnés et se prépara à suivre Rogue.

\- La pièce où vous l'avez rencontré la nuit dernière, avec la bibliothèque, répondit Rogue. Je vois que vous n'avez pas perdu de temps à tirer avantage de cela. Pourquoi je ne suis pas surpris ?

Le regard furieux d'Hermione aurait pu lui percer un trou à l'arrière de la tête comme elle le suivait pour retourner dans la pièce d'apprentissage. Juste avant qu'il n'ouvre les portes, cependant, Rogue pivota vers la jeune femme et il remit en place le foulard afin qu'il soit bien serré et sécurisé.

\- Merci, marmonna Hermione en bénissant le foulard.

Rogue ne répondit rien.

\- Je ne serais pas toujours là pour vous réveiller le matin, fit-il à la place. La prochaine fois et les fois d'après, vous devrez vous débrouiller toute seule. Vous ne pouvez pas être en retard encore une fois, vous comprenez ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait furieux.

Hermione hocha la tête vivement et Rogue s'en alla.

La jeune femme pénétra ensuite dans la grande pièce en forme de et regarda autour d'elle avait intérêt. Il faisait trop sombre la nuit dernière pour examiner la pièce correctement, si elle avait eu la présence d'esprit de vouloir le faire.

La pièce était maintenant illuminée par les couleurs qui filtraient à travers les quatre larges fenêtres en vitraux, et elle pouvait voir que les dessins changeaient constamment d'une scène à une autre, comme un kaléidoscope. Les lumières dansaient sur le carrelage noir, froid, du sol, le peignant de leurs dessins.

Il était maintenant possible de réaliser à quel point la pièce était grande. La Grande Salle entière de Poudlard pourrait y entre et il resterait encore de la place ! Lorsqu'Hermione regarda du côté des bibliothèques, ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise. Elle compta alors rapidement quarante bibliothèques – quarante étagères qui allaient du sol au plafond. Hermione se demanda alors si quelqu'un, même Voldemort lui-même, aurait un jour la possibilité de lire tous ces livres.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui se tenait à nouveau près de la cheminée, jeta un coup d'œil dans sa direction par-dessus son épaule. Il leva alors un bras et l'enjoignit à le rejoindre. Les flammes rougeoyaient et Hermione le vit alors agiter doucement sa baguette contre son flanc.

\- Mon Seigneur, fit Hermione en faisant un pas hésitant dans sa direction.

Sa voix se répercuta à travers la pièce, comme si plusieurs jeunes femmes nerveuses venaient de saluer leur Maître. Avec une certaine surprise, la jeune femme réalisa soudain que le Maître ne portait pas sa longue robe noire de la nuit passée. Il faisait plus chaud ici là journée, donc il n'en avait pas besoin.

Il portrait les cheveux noirs et suffisamment longs pour pouvoir les plaquer contre son crâne – à ce qu'elle pouvait voir – mais il lui tournait toujours le dos. _Je vais bien finir par voir le visage du plus démoniaque sorcier de la création,_ songea la jeune femme avec anticipation. Elle avait connu plusieurs personnes qui l'avaient vu et qui avaient survécu…

Voldemort pivota alors légèrement et glissa jusqu'à la table entre eux. Hermione retint son souffle et serra sa prise sur les livres dans ses mains afin de cacher leur tremblement.

Ses yeux perçants auraient pu forer un trou dans la pierre. Ils étaient d'un bleu froid qui figea Hermione sur place. Elle gémit et eut un mouvement pour reculer, mais elle prit son courage à deux mains pour garder le menton relevé afin de le regarder dans les yeux.

Un petit sourire joua sur alors sur ses lèvres comme il la regardait. _Il peut voir directement en moi_ , se dit-elle à elle-même sur un ton misérable.

\- Tu es l'une des rares personnes à me voir sans mon capuchon, Harmony Hangleton, fit-il alors de cette troublante voix veloutée, mais avec un soupçon de prétention en-dessous. Distrais-moi. Suis-je comme tu l'avais espéré ?

Hermione le regarda alors un peu mieux. Élégant aurait pu être le mot pour le décrire s'il n'avait pas été aussi terrifiant. Il arborait un visage qui donnait envie de le regarder mais aussi de détourner les yeux en même temps. Un long nez étroit et des lèvres pleines. Son corps était maigre mais on pouvait distinguer les courbes des muscles de ses épaules et de ses bras sous la chemise trompeuse. Il possédait en outre une aura qu'il était impossible d'ignorer, qui demandait de l'attention, qui _aspirait_ en elle.

\- Pour le moment, mon Seigneur, vous me semblez plutôt familier, lâcha alors Hermione.

Au moment où les mots franchirent ses lèvres, elle réalisa qu'ils étaient la vérité. Elle ignorait pourquoi mais elle avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ce visage auparavant.

\- Familier ? répéta Voldemort en la regardant.

Ses yeux prirent une nouvelle expression, comme s'ils pouvaient physiquement transpercer chaque centimètre carré de la jeune femme.

Hermione tressaillit alors et ajouta rapidement :

\- Veuillez me pardonner, Maître, d'avoir été si franche. C'est juste que j'ai le sentiment de vous avoir déjà vu quelque part auparavant…

Voldemort la regarda jusqu'à ce qu'elle baisse finalement les yeux.

\- Je ne t'ai pas demandé d'excuses, fit-il d'un ton impatient.

Hermione agita sa tête dans un bref hochement, continuant de regarder au loin.

\- Vous avez raison, fit-elle.

Elle leva alors les yeux et lu l'attente dans ceux du Lord.

\- Mon Seigneur, ajouta-t-elle.

Voldemort feignit alors l'indifférence comme il regardait de plus près sa nouvelle protégée. Il grogna soudain en se dirigeant vers la cheminée, et Hermione cru qu'il avait aperçu les coins de sa bouche former un petit sourire juste avant qu'il ne se détourne.

Il ne daigna même pas la regarder lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

\- J'espère que tu n'as pas déjà appris tous les sorts dans les livres que je t'ai prêtés, cette fois ?

\- Pas tous, mon Seigneur. Ils sont beaucoup plus difficiles que les sortilèges que j'ai l'habitude d'utiliser, mais j'ai réussi à conjurer quelques sortilèges de défense sur moi-même.

\- C'est ce que je pensais, répondit Voldemort doucement.

Hermione cru percevoir une légère satisfaction dans sa voix. Soudain, il se retourna pour lui faire face et reprit la parole plus vivement.

\- Mais les sortilèges de défense sont bien plus simples que les sortilèges d'attaque. Les sortilèges de défense offrent une sensation de nécessité et leur puissance vient naturellement. Les sortilèges d'attaque, eux, requièrent de plus grands pouvoirs – tu dois le vouloir plus que tout le reste. La plupart du temps, les pouvoirs d'attaque viennent uniquement lorsqu'ils sont forcés, en cas de provocation, ou sous une impulsion soudaine.

Hermione savait qu'il disait la vérité. Pas plus tard que l'été dernier, elle rentrait chez elle depuis l'épicerie un soir quand un homme avait surgit des ombres et tenté de l'embarquer. Il avait l'air costaud, mais avant qu'il ne puisse la toucher, Hermione avait sa baguette magique dans la main. Une vive lumière verte avait alors heurté l'homme en pleine poitrine avant qu'il ne s'effondre sur le trottoir. La jeune femme avait ensuite pris ses jambes à son cou et s'était enfuie sans même vérifier s'il était encore en vie. Il y avait eu d'autres incidents de ce type tout au long de sa vie, et elle avait fini par accepter ce qu'ils étaient : de soudaines impulsions de magie qu'elle était incapable de contrôler.

Alors qu'Hermione était perdue dans ses pensées, Voldemort en profita pour s'approcher d'elle, regardant ses souvenirs danser sur son visage.

\- Tu sais parfaitement de quoi je parle, n'est-ce pas ?

Le cœur de la jeune femme loupe un battement et le regarda, bouche bée.

\- Nous allons apprendre les sorts de défense en premier, car ils sont faciles et peuvent être réalisés rapidement.

Hermione se figea quand Voldemort leva une main pâle pour prendre les livres qu'elle avait dans les bras et les déposer. Il en garda un et parcouru la table des matières pour trouver le sortilège qu'il cherchait. La jeune femme pu voir dans ses yeux bleus le petit sourire satisfait qu'il essayait de cacher. _Comme un chat face à une souris_ , réalisa la jeune femme. _Il veut s'amuser avec moi d'abord avant de frapper._

\- Aujourd'hui, nous allons attaquer notre première leçon, annonça-t-il en fermant le livre en laissant son doigt entre les pages pour ne pas la perdre. Le sortilège de Désarmement, tu connais ?

Hermione hocha la tête. Elle avait déjà utilisé ce sortilège plusieurs fois dans l'Armée de Dumbledore, sous la surveillance d'Harry. Confiante, elle se redressa soudain et dit :

\- En vérité, je suis même plutôt bonne à cela.

Le regard de Voldemort se braqua sur elle.

\- Plutôt bonne ? répéta-t-il sur un ton moqueur.

Hermione se maudit aussitôt d'avoir été si vantarde. Elle savait que son « plutôt bonne » n'était rien comparé à Lord Voldemort, elle était certaine qu'elle venait de l'offenser. Son estomac se serra alors comme le Lord se redressait, osait le livre sur la table, et venait se planter près d'elle.

Elle était légèrement inquiète qu'il veuille la toucher, comme dans son rêve, et elle ferma les yeux avec la peur de sentir ses mains sur elle.

Mais il n'en fit rien. Il la contourna et se dirigea vers la large zone libre de la pièce entre la table et les bibliothèques.

Il s'arrêta juste devant l'une des fenêtres colorées et tira sa baguette magique, prenant une attitude de duel. L'une de ses mains tenait prête sa baguette tandis que l'autre enjoignait Hermione à le rejoindre. La jeune femme obéit lentement, à pas mesurés, et s'arrêta à environ cinq mètres de lui.

 _C'est quoi mon problème ?_ se demanda-t-elle alors, ses yeux ne quittant pas sa baguette magique. _Pourquoi faut-il toujours que j'ouvre ma grande bouche_? Allait-il me punir en supposant que je n'avais aucun pouvoir comparé à lui ?

Il avait voulu quelqu'un pour être son fidèle parfait, et puisqu'elle ne semblait pas l'être, peut-être qu'il allait simplement la tuer et en demander un autre.

.

 _À suivre…_

 _._

 _Traduit de l'américain par Azzarine, le 31 aout 2013_

.


	6. Partie 2 - Labyrinthe - Ch 6

.

 **CHAPITRE SIX**

.

\- Baguettes prêtes, et à trois, lâcha Voldemort.

Il se déplaça ensuite avec grâce comme s'il se préparait lui-même pour une bataille, et Hermione tenta de faire de son mieux pour l'imiter, même si elle était certaine d'avoir lamentablement échoué.

Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait accepté cette mission suicide ? Dumbledore et Rogue seraient certainement très désolés de l'avoir envoyée là-dedans si elle finissait par mourir. Elle savait, elle, qu'elle n'était pas prête à venir ici, mais, et même si c'était pour la dernière fois de sa vie, son coup final, elle essaierait de faire de son mieux.

Gardant la tête, haute, la jeune femme tenta de lui faire détourner le regard.

\- Un… commença le Maître d'une voix plus glaciale que jamais.

Ses yeux bleus furent plus convaincants pour lui faire baisser les yeux à elle que le contraire…

Hermione réagit sous le coup d'une soudaine impulsion. Un rayon de lumière rouge jaillit de sa baguette et frappa celle du Lord qui s'en alla voler dans les airs jusque dans un coin de la pièce. Un air d'étonnement pur lui passa sur le visage mais il se reprit rapidement et sa baguette retourna aussitôt dans sa main.

La jeune femme pensa alors enchainer avec le sortilège qu'elle venait d'apprendre et qui faisait croire d'être attaqué par des géants, mais le Maître n'invoqua aucun sortilège pour riposter. Au lieu de cela, il baissa sa baguette.

\- J'avais dit à trois, siffla Voldemort, les lèvres entrouvertes et les poings serrés.

Hermione le regarda alors de ses grands yeux bruns remplis de peur et d'appréhension. Le Lord le remarqua et un muscle de sa mâchoire se contracta.

\- Quelle audace… Peut-être un peu trop audacieux, d'ailleurs, de tenter de tricher dans un duel contre ton Seigneur. Mais je dois bien admettre que c'est quelque chose que je suis en mesure d'admirer, fit-il.

Hermione rougit. Elle avait cru qu'il allait la tuer, au lieu de cela, elle avait droit à un compliment – ou quelque chose qui y ressemblait. Avait-elle mal évalué ses intentions ?

Voldemort reprit soudain position et lui jeta un regard de défi.

\- Voyons voir si ton audace pourra me désarmer maintenant. Et rappelles-toi, à _trois_.

Hermione hocha la tête vivement et raffermi sa prise sur sa baguette. Elle inspira profondément, se pencha en avant, et lui jeta un regard noir en retour. _Je peux le faire_ , songea-t-elle. _Je dois le faire !_

\- Un, commença alors le Lord comme Hermione distinguait son petit sourire étirer ses lèvres. Deux… trois !

Un peu plus tard, Voldemort était assis dans le fauteuil de cuir de sa chambre à coucher, comme il le faisait chaque soir. Lui et Harmony Hangleton, le pseudonyme d'Hermione, avaient quitté le hall d'entrainement pour aller déjeuner. Elle aurait donc le reste de la journée pour se reposer en vue du lendemain, où les leçons seraient bien plus brutales.

Quand il avait demandé à Severus de lui trouver un nouveau compagnon, Voldemort n'avait pas imaginé en recevoir un avec une telle puissance et une telle intelligence. Il se souvint soudain comment elle l'avait si miraculeusement trompé et désarmé, aujourd'hui, Ce serait quelque chose qu'il ferait lors d'un duel, incanter en premier.

Mais – et c'était une chose qu'il n'allait pas oublier – la manière dont elle l'avait regardé avait sans doute été la chose la plus troublante de l'histoire. Ses fidèles ne rencontraient presque jamais son regard et quand d'aventure ils le faisaient, ils étaient tremblants de peur.

Mais ses yeux à elle étaient d'un doux brun, innocent, mais il l'avait surprise à le regarder avec une telle fureur qu'il l'en avait trouvé attirante…

Un petit sourire crispa le coin de ses lèvres comme il fermait les yeux. _Oui_ , se dit-il. _Je crois qu'Harmony et moi allons bien nous entendre…_

Il y avait un repas qui attendait Hermione quand elle regagna sa chambre. Lorsqu'elle eut nettoyé les restes de nourriture entre ses dents à l'aide de sa langue, la jeune femme regarda autour d'elle et décida qu'elle en avait assez de la saleté de cette chambre. Elle se décida alors à faire un peu de ménage. Ce n'était pas une tâche monumentale, car la décoration était minimaliste et il n'y avait pas beaucoup de meubles. Elle en conclu qu'elle devait se trouver dans une chambre réservée aux invités.

Hermione se leva, son foulard autour du cou, et elle arracha le couvre-lit de velours du lit pour le secouer. Une fois qu'elle l'eut remis en place, la jeune femme examina les autres objets dans la chambre. Un éclat doré sur le mur attira soudain son attention et elle s'approcha. Le grand tableau qu'elle découvrit accroché au mur était tellement sale qu'elle ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Il semblait fondu dans le papier-peint décoloré et abimé.

Attrapant un drap qui recouvrait un fauteuil, la jeune femme ôta la saleté du cadre et, plus elle en enlevait et plus il brillait. Elle termina par retirer la poussière de la toile elle-même, et elle sursauta quand quelque chose remua sous son chiffon.

Une femme toussa alors et envoya balader des nuages de poussière. Hermione déblaya rapidement le reste de la saleté puis recula. Dans la peinture, une sorcière rousse et potelée dans une longue robe violette se tenait sur un coucher de soleil, se dépoussiérant elle-même. Elle toussa une ou deux fois, les joues rosies comme la poussière disparaissait dans un nuage près d'elle.

\- Enfin ! s'exclama-t-elle. J'ai cru que jamais personne ne viendrait nettoyer cette chose. Il est malaisé de regarder à travers une vitre sale, vous ne croyez pas ?

Elle posa ses poings sur ses hanches et sa robe de velours ondula légèrement. Elle regarda alors Hermione et ajouta :

\- Eh bien, regardez-vous, la bouche ouverte comme un poisson hors de l'eau… Vous n'allez pas me faire croire que vous n'aviez jamais vu une peinture avant !

Hermione réalisa soudain qu'elle se tenait là avec la bouche ouverte et elle la referma aussitôt.

\- Excusez-moi, Mademoiselle, fit-elle.

\- Vous êtes excusée, répondit la sorcière en agitant une main. Au moins, vous avez un peu de manières, par comme cette Bella Lestrange. Ah ! Étrange, _en effet_ !

Elle ricana si fort que sa robe violette remua autour d'elle. Hermione rigola doucement puis demanda :

\- Puis-je vous demander votre nom ?

\- Certainement, répondit le tableau en regardant Hermione.

Elle resta cependant silencieuse ensuite.

\- Euh… Quel est votre nom ?

\- Mon nom… commença la femme en se redressant, comme un piquet. Je m'appelle Claudia Nymphaea, au service de personne d'autre que le propriétaire de ce Manoir historique, répondit-elle.

\- Vous voulez dire, Voldemort ?

Les yeux de Claudia s'ouvrirent de surprise puis elle regarda la jeune femme avec un doux sourire.

\- Par l'Enfer, _qui d'autre_ ? Vous n'êtes pas timide, Miss, n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione offrit un demi-sourire à la femme. Claudia sourit en retour, mais c'était plutôt un rictus.

\- Oui, pas timide du tout, Hermione Granger…

Le sourire d'Hermione se fana.

\- D'où connaissez-vous…

\- D'où je quoi ? Connait votre nom ? Je sais beaucoup de choses sur vous, petite, répondit le tableau avec des yeux étincelants. Je peux passer d'un tableau à un autre dans cette maison avant que vous ne puissiez dire « hippogriffe »…

\- Depuis combien de temps me surveillez-vous ? Avez-vous dit au Maître mon autre nom ? demanda Hermione en sentant une nausée monter.

Elle détestait l'idée d'être surveillée à seulement quelques mètres de là sans le savoir.

\- Non, je n'ai rien au Maître. Severus Rogue a dit que ce n'était pas mes affaires et je vous surveille depuis votre arrivée. Pas tout le temps, bien entendu. J'ai autre chose à faire que de regarder un rat de bibliothèque feuilleter des livres de sorts…

\- A vraiment ? Vous ? Une simple peinture ? D'autres choses, du genre ? demanda Hermione en sentant sa colère augmenter.

\- Ah ! Comme si j'allais vous le dire, répondit Claudia. Vous n'êtes qu'un fidèle. Je ne traite qu'avec le Maître lui-même.

\- Donc, vous parlez souvent avec le Maître, c'est cela ? De quoi vous parle-t-il ? Vous êtes juste une peinture.

Hermione croisa les bras et réalisa alors que, peut-être, la peinture pourrait lui en dire plus sur Voldemort. Claudia renifla avec dédain comme ses joues prenaient une jolie teinte rose et ses yeux émeraude brillèrent.

\- Je peux faire beaucoup de chose pour une simple peinture. Je vous ferais savoir que je suis actuellement en train d'accomplir l'une de mes taches les plus importantes.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

\- Là maintenant ? Vous voulez dire… là maintenant ?

Claudia sembla soudain se dégonfler, ses yeux verts perdirent leur éclat. Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue mais se reprit bien vite. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais Hermione la devança.

\- Vous accomplissez votre tâche là maintenant, c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle, ses yeux bruns brillants. _Je_ suis votre tâche ? Le Maître vous a demandé de m'espionner, n'est-ce pas ?

Sa colère bouillonnait en elle et elle craignit que son déjeuner ne veuille remonter. Claudia agita alors son index et se mit à balbutier.

\- Ce… Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, ma petite !

\- Mais il vous a envoyée, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Eh bien oui, mais pas pour espionner ! se défendit la sorcière.

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent lorsqu'elle reprit la parole.

\- Il m'a juste demandé de garder un œil sur vous de temps en temps…

\- Comme vous le feriez pour un enfant ? demanda la jeune femme en grimaçant.

Voir la douleur dans les yeux de Claudia rendit Hermione soudain mal à l'aise.

\- Je peux prendre soin de moi-même, vous savez ?

\- Ce n'est pas cela, mon petit… insista Claudia.

\- Allez-vous-en, s'il vous plait, lâcha alors Hermione en tournant les talons et en se dirigeant vers le lit. Et dites au Maître que je n'ai pas besoin d'une Baby-sitter. S'il est aussi curieux, qu'il vienne me poser ses questions en personne.

La chambre fut alors plongée dans le silence et après quelques seconds, Hermione pivota pour regarder la peinture, mais ce n'était plus que la peinture d'un triste coucher de soleil. Elle se détourna alors, surprise de sentir le picotement des larmes au bord de ses yeux.

Hermione soupira et repoussa le couvre-lit pour pouvoir s'allonger. Elle venait de ruiner sa seule et unique chance d'avoir une personne à qui parler dans cet horrible Manoir. Maintenant, Claudia n'allait plus jamais revenir. Hermione se découvrit alors en train de regarder la peinture de temps en temps, mais elle restait désespérément vide.

.

À suivre…

.

 _Traduit de l'américain par Azzarine_ _, le 2 Septembre 2013_


	7. Partie 2 - Labyrinthe - Ch 7

.

 **CHAPITRE SEPT**

.

Hermione gisait sur son lit et attendait, pas vraiment certaine de quoi en fait. Elle aurait très bien pu attendre le retour de Claudia, Rogue qui vient la chercher, ou n'importe qui d'autre qui irait déjeuner.

 _Je voudrais juste quelqu'un pour discuter…_ se dit-elle à elle-même. _Je voudrais juste en savoir plus sur ma nouvelle vie si mystérieuse_. Elle se souvint alors de sa rencontre avec Barty Croupton Jr. dans le hall. _Hem, peut-être pas lui_ , songea la jeune femme avec une grimace de dégoût. Elle avait détesté la façon dont ses yeux noirs et froids l'avaient dévorée comme si elle avait été un simple morceau de viande.

Après avoir fait une sieste pour se remettre des douleurs éprouvées pendant ses leçons, Hermione prit une décision. Puisque personne ne semblait vouloir lui expliquer sa nouvelle vie, elle allait devoir aller explorer et en découvrir plus par elle-même.

Une fois qu'elle eut vérifié que son foulard était bien en place sur son visage, et avec sa baguette tenue fermement en main, Hermione quitta sa petite chambre avant de changer d'avis. Il faisait noir dans le couloir tandis qu'elle continuait avancer, et elle dû utiliser le sort Lumos pour voir où elle marchait.

Le bout de sa baguette s'illumina alors d'une brillante lumière dorée qui dévoilèrent un sacré paquet de toiles d'araignées. Hermione passa devant de nombreuses autres portes qui devaient probablement donner sur d'autres chambres d'invités. Ses bottes laissaient des empreintes sur le sol couvert de poussière, elle en déduisit donc que personne d'autre n'était venu ici depuis de nombreuses années.

Des tableaux épars décoraient les murs, mais tous semblaient avoir été désertés par leurs habitants c'était tellement silencieux ici que la jeune femme eut l'impression d'être cent pieds sous terre. Des chandeliers s'alignaient sur les murs ici aussi mais aucune chandelle ne les éclairait lorsqu'elle passa près d'eux. Elle franchit coin sombre après coin sombre dans sa recherche de quelque chose qui pourrait lui en dire plus sur son nouveau Maître ou sur sa maison.

Chaque porte qu'elle croisait avait un petit tableau accroché contre, semblable à celui sur sa porte, mais plus elle avançait et plus anciennes étaient les photographies. Les hommes et les femmes portaient des habits du dix-huitième et du dix-neuvième siècle.

 _Je me demande si ce sont tous des parents qui auraient vécu ici ?_ se demanda Hermione. Elle essayait alors de s'imaginer le couloir illuminé et magnifique, comme les gens des portraits.

 _Sont-ils des parents de Lord Voldemort lui-même ?_ Hermione essaya alors de s'imaginer le Seigneur des Ténèbres comme un homme de famille allant visiter les siens de temps en temps pour le thé et les petits gâteaux. Elle grimaça devant le ridicule de la chose.

 _C'est un solitaire_ , décida-t-elle. Il n'y avait aucun doute à ce sujet. Il n'avait ni femme ni enfants, pas même de vrais amis, juste les même fidèles craintifs… Hermione se demanda alors s'il se sentait seul parfois, et si c'était la raison pour laquelle il avait envoyé quelqu'un la trouver. Peut-être était-il fatigué d'être seul ?

Hermione s'arrêta et chassa ces pensées de sa tête. Elle regarda ensuite autour d'elle, pivotant sur elle-même en voyant un couloir, puis encore un autre.

\- Oh non… grogna-t-elle en franchissant plusieurs autres coins. Non, non, non…

Avec un soupir saccadé, elle réalisa qu'elle était complètement et parfaitement perdue. Tous les couloirs se ressemblaient. La jeune femme se mit alors à courir, sachant parfaitement qu'elle finirait par tomber sur quelque chose, même si c'était juste la mort.

Elle éclaira de sa baguette chaque porte qu'elle croisa, cherchant le portrait familier de la jeune femme qui ornait la porte de sa chambre, mais elle ne la retrouva pas. Soit elle avait sous-estimée la taille de ce Manoir, soit elle avait atterrit dans une sorte de sortilège.

 _Aller, c'est juste magique, je peux le battre_ , songea-t-elle. Elle ferma ensuite les yeux pour se concentrer et essayer de déterminer ce à quoi elle faisait face. Un genre de sortilège de magie noire, invoqué pour défendre l'endroit contre les intrus. Ils erreraient sans fin dans ce labyrinthe avant de décider de s'installer dans une chambre et de devenir des prisonniers.

 _Mais je ne suis pas prisonnière, moi_ , se dit Hermione à elle-même avec fermeté. _J'ai choisi de venir ici._ Elle referma les yeux et reprit son chemin vers le bout du couloir en se servant de sa magie uniquement. Soudain, elle perçu un bruit particulier et elle s'arrêta de marcher. C'était un bruissement, comme de l'air dans un tube.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle découvrit une bougie diffusant une brillante lumière verte. C'était la seule parmi les centaines de chandeliers qu'elle avait croisés, et la jeune femme se dirigea automatiquement vers la porte qui se trouvait juste à côté. Cette porte, contrairement à toutes les autres, n'avait pas de portait sur elle.

Qu'est-ce qui rendait cette chambre si importante pour avoir une bougie juste devant ? Sa curiosité au maximum, Hermione saisit la poignée de laiton et la tourna. Elle s'ouvrit plus facilement qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé, presque comme si la porte était récente au lieu d'avoir été abandonnée pendant des années.

Dans la pièce sombre, Hermione distingua un lit, et une lumière argentée provenant de la fenêtre en face d'elle. _La lune au dehors doit être pleine_ , pensa la jeune femme en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre pour jeter un œil. Un profond soupir la fit soudain bondir et elle saisit sa baguette en pivotant vivement.

Hermione retint un hoquet en découvrant une femme se tenant debout près d'elle, regardant la lune. Elle portait une longue robe noire qui la rendait invisible dans l'obscurité. Le capuchon de sa cape dissimulait son visage mais son soupir mélancolique sonna comme celui d'une jeune femme.

\- Bon-bonjour… souffla Hermione.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas mais porta ses mains à son ventre et Hermione remarqua qu'elle était bien enceinte.

\- Harmony ! appela alors une voix familière depuis le couloir.

Hermione quitta aussitôt la jeune femme et alla jeter un coup d'œil dans le couloir. Un tableau accroché à quelques mètres de là, vide quelques minutes plus tôt, contenait à présent la petite sorcière de la chambre de la jeune femme.

\- Claudia ? fit alors Hermione, ravie de voir un visage familier. Claudia, qui est cette femme, pourquoi est-elle seule ?

Claudia ignora la question.

\- Vous devez me suivre, tout de suite. Je vais vous montrer le chemin pour retourner à votre chambre, fit-elle en sautant dans le tableau suivant, un peu plus loin.

\- Mais, et la femme ? protesta Hermione.

Soudain, la porte de la chambre se referma et Hermione tenta de la rouvrir mais le bouton refusa de tourner à nouveau.

\- Je dois vous faire rentrer, siffla Claudia avec anxiété. Vous avez été exposée à la Magie Noir beaucoup trop longtemps.

Hermione jeta un dernier regard à la porte et imagina la femme debout près de la fenêtre, triste. Avec un grognement, Hermione rejoignit la petite sorcière en violet, son esprit rempli de questions à propos de la femme, mais elle était trop essoufflée par sa course pour parler.

Elles franchirent un total de quatre coins avant que Claudia ne s'arrête.

\- Voilà, nous y sommes ! fit-elle.

\- Quoi ? C'était aussi près ? s'exclama Hermione.

Elle regarda Claudia qui se tenait à présent dans la peinture d'un océan avec un phare en arrière-plan.

\- C'est magique, Mademoiselle, répondit Claudia avec reproche. Ce manoir tout entier est protégé par la Magie Noire.

\- Ouais, j'ai cru le remarquer… répondit Hermione.

\- Donc, vous n'irez plus _jamais_ en exploration ? persiffla Claudia.

\- Peut-être, répondit Hermione.

Être perdue ne l'arrêterait pas, c'était un problème qui pouvait être facilement résolu.

\- Peut-être?

Claudia sursauta et ses joues rougirent d'exaspération.

\- Oh non, sûrement pas ! Si vous vous perdrez à nouveau et que le Maître le découvre, il brûlera mon tableau sans hésitation ! Gravez-le-vous dans le crâne !

\- Pas d'inquiétude, répondit Hermione en entrant dans sa chambre. Personne ne le saura.

Claudia grommela en passant du tableau avec l'océan à celui du coucher de soleil dans la chambre d'Hermione. La jeune femme l'ignora parce qu'elle découvrit qu'on avait débarrassé les restes de son déjeuner pour le remplacer par le diner. Elle n'avait pas remarqué à quel point elle était affamée durant son excursion.

\- Allez-vous enfin me dire pourquoi cette femme était seule ? Elle était enceinte – très enceinte, même. Elle va avoir besoin de quelqu'un dans peu de temps, demanda Hermione en prenant des morceaux de sa tarte.

Claudia soupira.

\- Je vous l'ai dit, Mademoiselle, répondit-elle. C'est magique. Ah, toutes les peintures que j'ai traversées pour vous surveiller étaient vraiment en si piteux état !

\- Vous voulez dire qu'elle n'était pas réelle ?

\- Oh si, elle l'était, aussi réelle que vous l'êtes maintenant, expliqua Claudia. Mais elle a été magiquement invoquée. La chambre où elle se trouve est une chambre spéciale, pour ceux qui ont le malheur de s'y retrouver.

\- C'est censé vouloir dire quoi ?

\- Les gens qui se retrouvent dans cette chambre sont en général complètement perdu, sans notion de temps, et si je ne vous avait pas retrouvée là-bas, vous n'auriez jamais pu quitter la chambre et seriez perdue pour toujours.

Hermione mâchonna sa nourriture pendant quelques seconds, silencieuse.

\- Donc, on dirait bien que je dois vous remercier… fit-elle.

\- Bien évidemment que vous devriez me remercier ! se moqua Claudia. Je viens de vous sauver la vie. Ah ! Et il m'a dit que vous dire que vous étiez intelligente.

Hermione regarda la jeune femme.

\- Le Maitre a dit ça ?

\- Oui, en effet.

Hermione ressentit le picotement familier dans son ventre comme à chaque fois que son intelligence était complimentée. Ses joues s'enflammèrent. Comment pouvait-il encore penser cela alors qu'elle avait été ridicule au possible la veille lors de leurs leçons ? _Je me suis ridiculisée._ Elle oublia alors qu'elle avait retiré son foulard pour manger et la jeune sorcière vit parfaitement ses joues rouges.

Claudia sourit.

\- Oui. Le Maître semble penser que vous apprenez rapidement. Personnellement, je pense qu'il est vraiment content à propos du choix de Severus Rogue…

Hermione voulut alors demander ce que le Maître avait dit d'autre, mais elle réalisa que Claudia était partie.

Le sommeil vint rapidement après diner et Hermione s'endormi sans même prendre la peine de se couvrir. Elle rêva de la jeune femme enceinte qu'elle avait découverte dans le labyrinthe. Elle espérait qu'il y avait un moyen de lui venir en aide, mais elle découvrit ses pieds collés sur le parquet, lui interdisant d'approcher plus. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était de regarder cette femme regarder fixement dans la nuit avec ses soupirs tristes.

Il était presque l'aube quand Hermione se réveilla, et tout ce dont elle se souvenait, c'était de devoir retourner dans cette chambre. Elle devait retrouver cette femme et l'aider. Hermione quitta la chaleur du lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bains mais elle décida d'utiliser sa baguette magique pour se laver, plutôt que de prendre une douche. Bien entendu, ce n'était pas comme un vrai bain, mais cela irait très bien pour aujourd'hui.

Hermione enfila ses vêtements puis fit son lit. Elle plaça soigneusement le foulard noir sur son visage et se rendit ensuite à ses leçons.

Le soleil se montrait sur l'horizon et éclairait les fenêtres à vitraux quand elle entra dans la pièce. Le Maître était assis à l'un des bouts de la grande table. Quand elle s'approcha, il la regarda durement.

\- Tu es en avance, fit-il en guise de bonjour.

 _Bonjour à vous aussi, Maître_ , répondit Hermione pour elle-même. Elle choisit de ravaler son sarcasme et resta silencieuse.

\- Claudia Nymphaea m'a raconté ton aventure de la nuit dernière, susurra soudain le Lord en faisant tourner sa baguette entre ses longs doigts. Voudrais-tu bien me dire pourquoi tu as quitté ta chambre alors que je te l'avais expressément interdit ?

 _Il est en train de me parler comme à un enfant…_ songea Hermione. _Parle-t-il de cette façon à tous ses fidèles ?_

Ses yeux semblaient évoquer un avertissement dont elle ne tint pas compte, se concentrant plutôt sur sa baguette qui tournait toujours.

Une pensée effleura soudain l'esprit d'Hermione qui la fit paniquer : elle était tenue de lui obéir si elle désirait éviter tout danger, et elle lui avait immédiatement désobéit. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire d'autre sinon la vérité. Peut-être que si elle s'abstenait de mentir, il serait plus indulgent dans sa punition ?

\- Je ne pouvais pas rester sans bouger, admit alors Hermione simplement. Ma chambre me donne l'impression d'être en cage, toujours à attendre encore et encore que quelque chose se passe. Je voulais juste jeter un coup d'œil aux alentours, dans l'espoir peut-être d'en apprendre plus sur là où je me trouve.

La jeune femme prit une profonde inspiration quand elle se tut. _Il n'y a aucun mal à vouloir des réponses_ , ajouta-t-elle pour elle-même. Elle voulut ajouter quelque chose mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres le fit à sa place.

\- C'est pour ta propre protection que je t'ai dit de ne pas explorer, fit-il d'une voix dure. Il y a des sortilèges partout dans cet abominable taudis ! Il y a des sorts dangereux qui ne sont pas pour toi, mais ils sont là quand même et ils pourraient très bien te tuer.

Hermione hocha la tête brièvement tout en essayant de conserver un semblant de stabilité dans sa voix quand elle répondit :

\- Oui, mon Seigneur.

Celui-ci se rassit au bout de quelques seconds, la regardant en silence. Hermione pouvait sentir son regard bleu perçant la balayer de haut en bas.

Soudain, sans un mot, il se leva brutalement de la table et glissa jusqu'à la jeune femme, sa baguette serrée dans son poing.

Hermione manqua trébucher et se prépara à partir en courant, mais il fut sur elle avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit pour se protéger. Il avait marché droit sur elle. _Trop près à mon goût…_ songea la jeune femme.

Lorsqu'il la regarda dans les yeux, Hermione réalisa pourquoi elle avait trouvé cette apparence familière le premier jour. C'était ces yeux – le même regard hypnotique qu'avait la femme dans le portrait qu'elle avait vu, la première fois qu'elle était entrée dans le Manoir avec Rogue. Il n'y avait aucun doute, la jeune femme du tableau et le Maître avaient un lien, quel qu'il soit. Des yeux comme ceux-là sont très rares et ils étaient exactement de la même nature

Trop surprise pour bouger, Hermione remarqua soudain qu'il avait saisi sa main gauche dans la sienne. Il devait avoir perçu son tremblement. Il utilisa son autre main pour pincer son gant au bout de son majeur avant de le faire glisser doucement. Hermione regarda alors, pétrifiée, son gant dans sa main. Sa main remonta ensuite le long de son bras jusqu'à son coude, et il attrapa la chair lisse en la regardant en face.

Auparavant, elle s'était dit que vu la pâleur de sa peau, elle devait être glaciale au toucher, mais sa main était chaude sur sa peau.

 _Donc il est humain, tout compte fait_ , songea la jeune femme en déglutissant comme il approchait sa baguette de son bras. Il murmura un sortilège dans un souffle et une soudaine vague de magie lui frappa le bras et s'infiltra en elle.

Hermione ferma les yeux, s'attendant à souffrir, mais elle ne put que ressentir combien il essayait de paraître doux. Sa baguette frappa son bras gauche, et elle ouvrit les yeux et le regarda en face. Ses yeux aussi étaient fermés.

Elle éprouva alors une déconcertante chaleur se dérouler autour de son bras et de son corps tout entier. Lorsqu'elle baissa les yeux sur son bras, elle le regretta aussitôt. Un serpent noir glissait de la baguette de Voldemort et s'enroulait autour de son poignet comme s'il avait été une liane.

Le Maître laissa soudain glisser sa main du bras d'Hermione et le serpent quitta la baguette magique. Il ne s'arrêta pas de bouger pour autant, continuant de s'enrouler autour du bras de la jeune femme, remontant jusqu'à son épaule. Il donnait l'impression d'être un véritable serpent, et Hermione ressentit une légère tension quand il glissa autour de son cou de la même manière que s'il avait cherché à l'étrangler.

\- Est-ce la Marque des Ténèbres ? demanda alors Hermione d'une voix légèrement tremblante en passant sa main gantée sur le long tatouage noir.

Sa peau semblait toujours aussi lisse malgré la présence de la créature.

\- La Marque des Ténèbres ? Non, ce n'est pas la Marque des Ténèbres, répondit Voldemort avec un froncement de sourcils en s'éloignant de la jeune femme. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ?

Hermione le regarda dans les yeux et secoua la tête. Le Lord haussa les sourcils, surpris. Il considéra un moment la jeune femme avant de répondre.

\- C'est pour ta protection, expliqua-t-il. Cet enchantement que j'ai créé, il est connecté à moi. Donc si tu te perds à nouveau ou bien si ta vie est en danger, je le saurais.

\- Savoir ? souffla Hermione.

Voldemort hocha la tête et s'éloigna. Hermione pâlit. _Cet enchantement n'est pas mieux qu'une laisse !_ songea-t-elle. _C'est une véritable punition !_ Elle baissa ensuite les yeux sur le piège avec désespoir.

Lorsqu'ils combattirent cette fois-ci, Hermione l'affronta avec une insouciante détermination. À cause de son nouveau lien, elle éprouvait le besoin de montrer à Voldemort qu'il ne pourrait pas la briser d'un simple charme. Elle tenta donc de maitriser chaque sortilège qu'il lui envoya, peu importe à quel point il était plus compétent qu'elle.

.

À suivre…

.

 _Traduit de l'américain par Azzarine_ _, le 4 Septembre 2013_


	8. Partie 2 - Labyrinthe - Ch 8

.

 **CHAPITRE HUIT**

.

Hermione était certaine que c'était Barty Croupton Jr qui lui livrait ses repas – Goyle avait un travail et Bellatrix aurait sûrement refusé une telle tâche – donc elle s'attendait à le rencontrer dans le couloir à tous moments. Ce moment fut justement avant le diner, et il était juste en train de refermer la porte de sa chambre à elle quand elle tourna au coin du couloir.

\- Passé un bon moment avec le Maître aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Il se déplaça dans son chemin quand la jeune femme tenta de le contourner.

 _Ne lui parle pas,_ _se dit Hermione._ _Ne le regarde même pas…_

Barty leva soudain un bras pour entourer Hermione, mais la jeune femme se mit hors de sa portée et le contourna avant de courir se mettre en sécurité dans sa chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle invoqua un sortilège sur la serrure pour l'empêcher d'entrer. Elle l'entendit jouer sur la poignée.

\- Aller, ma belle… ronronna-t-il à travers la porte. Je voudrais juste connaître un peu mieux la nouvelle fille. Aller, laisse-moi entrer…

Hermione ne répondit rien, sachant que le faire ne ferait que l'exciter encore plus. Enfin, il cessa de manipuler la poignée et la jeune femme écouta ses pas s'éloigner dans le couloir.

Hermione s'adossa contre sa porte en faisant glisser son foulard sur son cou. Elle était parfaitement consciente du serpent qui se cachait dessous parce qu'elle pouvait le sentir actuellement, comme il resserrait sa prise. Elle avait perçu le changement quand Barty l'avait regardée la première fois, mais elle n'avait pas fait attention jusqu'à maintenant, comme elle se détendait.

\- La leçon s'est bien passée, j'ai entendu… fit Claudia d'une voix joyeuse comme Hermione attaquait son diner. Ce ne sera plus très long avant que le Maitre ne vous teste sur le nouveau sortilège de Désarmement.

\- Mais je ne me suis guère améliorée ! protesta la jeune sorcière. Comment pourrais-je passer un test si je suis certaine d'échouer ?

L'idée d'échouer à quelque chose la rendait littéralement malade. Elle avait un talent naturel concernant la magie, mais elle se sentait complètement incompétente face aux capacités de son Maître.

Claudia leva les mains pour sa défense.

\- Ne tirez pas sur le messager ! grogna-t-elle. Je ne fais que répéter ce que j'ai entendu.

Hermione regarda la petite sorcière mais elle remarqua qu'elle avait à nouveau quitté sa toile. Elle était de nouveau seule. Elle termina donc son repas, agacée. Elle était nerveuse par rapport à quand et comment le Maître allait la tester sur le sortilège de Désarmement. Allait-il faire en sorte que ce soit un duel final entre eux ?

La jeune femme se reposa ensuite, l'esprit plein de questions et s'endormi par à-coups. Il était tard quand elle se réveilla. Elle rampa hors de son lit et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle retira le sort de protection qu'elle avait placé plus tôt et jeta un œil dehors. Elle fut soulagée de ne pas trouver Barty en train de fureter aux alentours pendant qu'elle dormait.

Claudia n'étant pas dans son tableau, Hermione vit là le moment parfait pour filer à nouveau. Toute la journée, pendant son sommeil, elle avait repensé à la femme perdue dans cette chambre sans personne pour l'aider avec le bébé. Hermione décida donc de la retrouver et elle avait besoin, cette fois-ci, d'un moyen pour ne pas se perdre.

Si elle pouvait s'empêcher de se perdre, elle ne serait pas en danger et pas en danger voulait dire que le Maître ne serait pas prévenu par le charme du serpent qui glissait actuellement sur ses épaules. Elle serait alors en mesure de faire ce qu'elle voulait sans problèmes.

Quand bien même elle se faisait attraper, Hermione savait qu'elle devait prendre le risque. Tout était bon pour aider cette fille et son bébé.

La jeune sorcière conjura le sort Lumos et entreprit de descendre le long couloir. À chaque porte qu'elle croisait, elle marquait un grand X rouge sur le mur afin de retrouver plus facilement sa route. Elle tourna de nombreux coins, désorientée par le nombre de couloirs identiques. Elle n'avait aucune idée de où elle allait, mais c'était le but. Moins de temps elle mettrait à se perdre, plus vite la magie la guiderait vers cette mystérieuse chambre.

Après ce qui lui sembla être le centième X rouge, Hermione sentit l'impatience s'emparer d'elle. Elle ne se perdait visiblement pas assez vite, donc elle décida de courir. Elle courut aussi vite que possible, s'arrêtant seulement ici et là pour marquer les murs de ses X rouges. Elle avait l'impression que plus elle mettait de temps à retrouver la femme enceinte, plus elle s'attirait des ennuis. Elle devait faire vite.

Elle ne s'arrêta que lorsque ses poumons la brûlèrent et qu'elle eut besoin de respirer. Rouge et en sueur, Hermione regarda désespérément autour d'elle. Sa baguette, qui diffusait toujours sa lumière, tressautait dans sa main. Elle tapota la pointe dans sa paume pour ranimer la lumière. Elle brilla un peu pour finalement s'éteindre comme une bougie qu'on avait soufflée.

La jeune sorcière savait parfaitement que les baguettes magiques pouvaient cesser de fonctionner si le sorcier ou la sorcière à qui elles appartenaient étaient trop épuisés pour contrôler leur magie, mais elle se sentait bien, outre le fait qu'elle était percluse de courbatures.

Mais maintenant, elle était engluée dans les ténèbres. Elle était plus que perdue, elle était perdue dans le noir. Sans aucune source de lumière, les marques en forme de X qu'elle avait faites pour l'aider au retour lui étaient désormais totalement inutiles.

Elle savait qu'elle devait se reposer un peu pour que sa baguette fonctionne de nouveau, mais elle ne pouvait pas rester là. Elle devait bouger ou faire quelque chose pour empêcher la Magie Noir de s'emparer d'elle. Elle avança donc avec les deux mains contre le mur. Elle sentit de nombreuses portes poussiéreuses et des toiles d'araignées tandis que ses crampes s'estompaient. Quand elle fut sûre que la douleur avait disparu et qu'elle pouvait enfin respirer calmement, elle décida d'essayer sa baguette à nouveau.

\- _Lumos !_

Hélas, il n'y eut même pas une étincelle. La jeune femme essaya plusieurs fois encore, dépitée, mais c'était inutile. Elle allait devoir rester dans le noir…

 _Ça n'a peut-être rien à voir avec moi si ma baguette refuse de fonctionne…_ songea-t-elle. Peut-être qu'il y avait quelque chose ici. Ce devait être la même magie qui l'avait guidée dans la chambre spéciale auparavant. Hermione se demanda comme cela pouvait-il être possible. _J'aurais dû plus y réfléchir,_ se dit-elle à elle-même en désespoir de cause.

Ses yeux se remplirent soudain de larmes de frustration et sa main gauche se crispa. Comment allait-elle bien pouvoir retrouver son chemin au beau milieu d'un labyrinthe magique ? Elle pourrait y rester éternellement. S'arrêtant, elle se laissa glisser contre un mur. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de s'en sortir.

À moins que…

\- Claudia ? appela Hermione.

Sa voix sonna bizarre dans le couloir vide. Elle était certaine qu'il y avait un tableau dans les parages. La petite sorcière serait alors en mesure de la guider avec sa voix jusqu'à qu'Hermione puisse se servir à nouveau de sa baguette.

\- Claudia ? Claudia ! _Claudia !_

Des larmes brûlantes lui coulèrent alors sur le visage, absorbées par le foulard jusqu'à ce qu'il fut complètement trempé. _S'il vous plait, que quelqu'un vienne, que quelqu'un me sorte de là !_ espéra-t-elle silencieusement. Elle n'avait aucun envie de mourir ici comme un intrus égaré… Elle n'était pas une intruse ! Elle n'était pas une prisonnière ! Elle avait choisi de venir ici, et maintenant elle allait mourir, pas à cause de Voldemort, comme elle l'avait imaginé, mais à cause de sa simple folie !

Hermione s'arrêta à nouveau, s'appuyant contre le mur froid. Elle éprouvait une sensation de vide, mais qui ne venait pas d'elle. Elle avait besoin de bouger. Elle n'avait aucun envie de ses crampes la tuent, elle _devait_ bouger. Si elle bougeait, cela pourrait l'aider à penser à autre chose.

C'était agréable de sentir la fraicheur des murs sur son visage brûlant de larmes. Retrouver la fille enceinte n'était désormais plus sa priorité, bien qu'elle se demandait si elle allait pouvoir revenir n'importe quand maintenant.

À ce moment-là, elle remua n'écoutant rien d'autre que sa rapide respiration et le son de ses bottes sur sol. Elle se massa alors le bras gauche, qui la lançait.

Elle savait qu'à un moment, elle allait être épuisée et qu'elle allait devoir choisir l'une des chambres d'invités pour se reposer. Elle n'aurait jamais dû sortir, comme l'avait dit Claudia. C'était ce qui était supposé arriver c'était comme ça que fonctionnait la magie, même si ce n'é »tait pas supposé lui arriver à elle…

Hermione tenta de repousser ces pensées, et son esprit se tourna vers sa famille qui l'avait abandonnée, dans ses rêves. Elle repensa à ses amis, qui seraient très certainement choqués d'apprendre qu'elle les avait trahis pour rejoindre Lord Voldemort. C'est ce que diraient les journaux, du moins. La manchette titrerait « HARRY POTTER TRAHI PAR SA MEILLEURE AMIE. » mais elle serait sans doute morte avant qu'ils n'impriment cela…

Harry et Ron ne croiraient aucune mauvaise parole sur elle, elle le savait. Le journal avait toujours dit de mensonges sur Harry, et elle et Ron étaient restés à ses côtés. C'était ce que les amis faisaient les uns pour les autres. Hermione laissa couler quelques larmes en songeant à eux, et elle sourit tristement. Ils lui manquaient déjà.

La douleur dans son bras avait cessé d'empirer, et comme elle avait atteint son apogée, elle diminua enfin. Hermione était soulagée de ne plus souffrir – elle n'avait pas envie de ressentir la moindre douleur en allant se reposer, ce qui ne saurait tarder, d'ailleurs. Elle n'avait aucune raison d'errer dans un labyrinthe sans sorties. La Magie Noire la tenait maintenant, elle était en elle et elle n'avait aucun moyen d'échapper à ses doigts glacés.

Elle avait l'impression d'avoir marché pendant des heures et ses jambes étaient en compote. Ses yeux la tiraillaient à cause du sel de ses larmes taries et pleurer n'avait fait que l'épuiser encore plus. Elle fit encore trois pas de plus dans le noir total en suivant les murs, sentant qu'il y avait une chambre dans les parages. Tirant sa baguette, elle estima que cela ne lui couterait rien d'essayer encore une fois…

Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle songea que c'était soit cela fonctionnait, soit s'en était fini d'elle.

\- _Lumos !_ souffla-t-elle.

Elle aurait tout aussi bien pu s'adresser à un simple bâton. Elle se retint de la balancer aussi fort que possible dans le noir du couloir. Au lieu de cela, elle la glissa calmement dans sa botte et fit face à la porte la plus proche. _Au moins, ce sera une mort douce et silencieuse_ , songea-t-elle en tournant la poignée.

Et là, elle se figea.

La lueur commença doucement et grandit graduellement tandis qu'elle s'approchait d'elle depuis le bout du couloir. Hermione ne pouvait que regarder cette lueur bleu-gris, jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'éblouisse. La lumière formait un orbe qui flottait au-dessus d'une paume ouverte. La paume était rattachée à un bras invisible qui appartenait à…

La jeune sorcière ne parvint pas à savoir si elle devait fondre en larmes de joie ou de crainte. Elle était heureuse d'être enfin sauvée, mais désolée de voir que c'était Lord Voldemort, son sauveur. Elle pouvait à présent voir son visage, comme il s'était approché d'elle, ses yeux brillant d'une étincelle sauvage. Le problème était qu'elle ne savait pas déterminer si cette émotion était de l'inquiétude ou bien une rage sourde…

Elle ne réalisa qu'une fois qu'il fut devant elle, qu'il tenait une pile de livres dans un bras. Elle tenta alors de déchiffrer le dos d'un des livres. _Défense Contre les Forces du Mal pour les Adeptes_. C'était les livres qui se trouvaient dans sa chambre. Outre les vêtements qu'elle portait actuellement, ces livres étaient ses seules possessions.

Le Maître lui déposa soudain les livres dans les bras, et elle faillit s'effondrer de fatigue. Mais, de son bras, il parvint à le passer autour de sa taille pour la soutenir. Il l'entraina ensuite le long du couloir lugubrement éclairé, la portant à moitié, sans prononcer un seul mot.

Hermione était si épuisée qu'elle se fichait de savoir s'il était suffisamment furieux pour la tuer pour désobéissance. Elle avait été sur le point de mourir, quelques minutes plus tôt, de toute façon.

La tête de la jeune femme tomba soudain contre l'épaule du Lord et rebondit. Elle avait envie de fermer les yeux et de dormir, mais elle savait qu'il aurait alors à la porter, peu importe où ils allaient. Elle frémit à cette pensée – les bras de Lord Voldemort autour de son corps – et essaya de ne penser à rien sinon de continuer à remuer les jambes.

Le livre au-dessus de la pile que la jeune femme portait glissa soudain comme ils arrivaient en haut d'un escalier, et atterrit quelques marches plus bas. Trop fatiguée pour le récupérer, Hermione décida de laisser là mais le Maître fit un bref arrêt pour le récupérer de sa main libre, avant de repasser son bras autour de la jeune sorcière. Celle-ci était trop fatiguée et confuse pour prendre conscience d'un tel acte de générosité – si s'en était un.

Tout ce qui se passa ensuite devint flou comme son épuisement l'empêchait de penser clairement. Ils parcoururent encore plusieurs couloirs, montèrent des escaliers, et bientôt, Hermione fut capable de reconnaitre quelques chambres qu'ils longèrent. Le Maître la fit grimper un dernier grand escalier avant de la faire entrer dans une chambre. Il faisait trop sombre pour qu'elle remarque quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'un large lit dans un coin…

Voldemort prit alors les livres des bras de la jeune femme et la fit asseoir sur le lit.

\- Couches-toi, ordonna-t-il.

\- Mais la femme… souffla Hermione, se rappelant soudain ce qui l'avait amenée dans le labyrinthe. Elle est toute seule dans cette chambre…

\- Harmony, écoutes-moi, fit le Lord sèchement. Tu ne pourras plus jamais retrouver cette chambre. C'est ainsi que le sort fonctionne. Maintenant, je t'ai dit de te coucher.

La jeune sorcière était trop fatigue pour désobéir cette fois-ci, et elle s'étendit avec soulagement, posant sa tête sur l'oreiller. Le Maître s'empara ensuite d'une coupe en argent sur la table de chevet, en remua le contenu puis la lui tendit. Leurs mains s'effleurèrent quand elle prit la coupe, et elle était sur le point de retirer son foulard pour boire la potion quand elle se rappelle qu'elle ne pouvait pas le faire, pas s'il la regardait.

Elle jeta alors un regard au Seigneur des Ténèbres qui la regardait. Il se raidit et se détourna. Elle attendit qu'il quitte la chambre, refermant la porte après lui, avant de retirer son foulard et d'avaler la potion sans hésitation. Elle savait que ce n'était pas empoisonné s'il avait voulu la tuer, il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps.

Hermione pu immédiatement dire que la potion possédait quelques qualités d'un certain type comme ses jambes s'engourdissaient. Elle parvint à rester consciente juste assez pour remettre en place son foulard sur son visage, puis ce fut le noir complet.

Pas certain d'être réveillée ou bien si c'était encore une partie de son rêve, mais lorsqu'Hermione ouvrit ses paupières lourdes, elle perçu des bruits de pas approcher. Elle entrevit quelqu'un déposer un plateau de nourriture sur une table proche. Barty. La jeune sorcière voulu alors vérifier si son foulard était bien toujours sur son visage mais elle réalisa qu'à cause de la potion qu'elle avait prise, elle était incapable de remuer ses membres.

Lorsqu'il eut déposé le plateau, Barty regarda Hermione allongée sur le lit, et une fois commencé, il ne put plus s'arrêter. Il la dévorait littéralement des yeux. Elle pouvait entendre sa respiration rapide et voir ses mains se crisper dans le désir de la toucher.

Le serpent ensorcelé devrait être autour de son cou. Hermione sentit une pression, comme si on l'étranglait, mais sa trachée n'était pas comprimée. Elle voulut parler, de lui dire de partir et de la laisser seule, lorsque Voldemort l'appela d'une pièce voisine.

Barty s'éloigna à contrecœur et s'en alla en laissant la porte ouverte. Hermione pouvait entendre leur conversation à voix basse, mais elle ne parvint pas à en comprendre le moindre mot. Elle replongea aussitôt dans le sommeil.

Hermione était certaine d'avoir dormi sans rêver, mais quand elle se réveilla de nouveau, elle se rappela quelques images : Elle était couchée sur un sol froid, blessée et faible. Derrière elle, pouvait voir une brillante lumière blanche, mais devant elle, se tenait un personnage qui lui tournait le dos. Il avait les bras écartés et sa longue cape noire claquait dans un vent invisible.

Une imposante ombre se tenait au-delà de lui, venant à eux, comme pour s'emparer d'elle. L'individu semblait tenir l'ombre à distance, et quand il tourna la tête pour regarder derrière lui, la jeune femme ne fut pas surprise de découvrir que c'était son Maître, et ses yeux bleus brillaient de larmes de frustration.

\- _Cours !_ s'exclama-t-il tout en continuant d'affronter l'ombre.

Pensant qu'il lui avait ordonné quelque chose d'impossible, Hermione sentit soudain son corps retrouver vie et force comme elle se remettait lentement sur ses pieds. Elle jeta un regard vers la lumière blanche accueillante, prête à s'y jeter. Mais elle se figea et pivota vers son Maître en difficultés et même si son esprit voulait s'enfuir, ses pieds le lui refusaient.

Hermione se réveilla au moment où elle réalisait qu'elle ne le laisserait pas se battre seul…

.

À suivre…

.

 _Traduit de l'américain par Azzarine_ _, le 9 Septembre 2013_


	9. Partie 3 - Désarmée - Ch 9

_**Serpentine**_

 **Troisième Partie : Désarmée**

.

 **CHAPITRE NEUF**

.

Quand Hermione sortit de son sommeil pour la seconde fois, ses yeux s'ouvrirent sans effort et elle fut parfaitement capable de bouger ses bras. La première chose qu'elle fit fut de porter une main à son foulard pour vérifier s'il était bien en place.

Son estomac grogna soudain et elle s'attaqua à la nourriture qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet, en mangeant le plus possible avant de poser le pied sur le sol et de tenter de se lever. Le mouvement brusque lui donna le vertige et elle dû s'appuyer contre l'un des montants du lit afin d'attendre que son esprit s'éclaircisse. Lorsqu'elle put enfin marcher sans risquer de tomber, elle s'approcha de la porte ouverte avec curiosité.

Quelques fenêtres crasseuses laissaient entrer la pâle lumière d'une aube morne. Elle se trouvait dans une pièce située au bout d'un long couloir. La jeune femme remarqua une volée de marches qui descendait à un bout du couloir, et une pièce à l'autre bout comportant une porte craquelée entrouverte.

Hermione quitta sa chambre et se dirigea silencieusement vers la chambre au bout du couloir. Lorsqu'elle s'approcha, elle remarqua le portrait d'une magnifique jeune femme brune et d'un beau jeune homme aux cheveux noirs. Ils étaient tous les deux vêtus de vêtements de riche facture et se tenaient fièrement. La jeune sorcière ne s'attarda cependant pas et le contourna pour placer une main gantée contre la porte entrouverte. Elle reconnut immédiatement la chambre.

Alors qu'elle n'était jamais entrée dans cette chambre, elle avait vu Rogue et le Maître discuter ici, la première nuit de son arrivée dans le manoir Jedusor. Elle avait du reste du mal à croire qu'il ne s'était écoulé que quelques jours depuis lors.

Le feu brulait toujours et Hermione repéra le sommet de la tête du Maître par-dessus le dossier de son fauteuil.

Comme elle s'avançait dans la pièce, la jeune femme eut l'impression d'entrer dans un endroit interdit et son cœur se mit à battre vivement. Le vacillement des flammes donnaient vie à toutes les choses dans la pièce comme elles dansaient dans l'être.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil vers l'immense lit et réprima l'envie d'aller faire courir ses doigts sur le couvre-lit de velours qui paraissait si accueillant. Bien entendu, son propre lit avait un couvre-lit, lui aussi en velours, mais un velours tellement crasseux qu'elle ne pouvait qu'en deviner la couleur. Au moins, elle pouvait voir la somptueuse couleur verte de celui-ci…

Le Maître avait encore laissé un livre ouvert sur la petite table, mais quand elle voulut en lire la tranche, elle ne parvint pas à déchiffrer le titre. Un petit orbe vert flottait juste au-dessus, mais soudain, il s'assombrit.

Hermione contourna alors la chaise et découvrit le Maître, yeux fermés. Elle jeta un regard vers le lit. Il donnait l'impression que personne n'y avait dormi depuis quelque temps, peut-être même des années.

Regardant à nouveau l'homme, la jeune sorcière vit que le visage du Maître, d'habitude sombre et tendu, était détendu par la quiétude du sommeil. Un léger sourire étirait ses lèvres et Hermione se demanda à quoi il pouvait bien rêver.

Hermione le regarda un petit moment, n'ayant pas envie de voir disparaître le sourire, remplacé par la grimace habituelle. Mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas rester ici pour toujours, donc elle rassembla son courage et se pencha à son oreille.

Elle était suffisamment proche pour sentir l'odeur de sa peau et elle trouva cela plutôt agréable.

\- Maître ? souffla-t-elle alors.

Deux orbes saphir apparurent alors comme il dégainait sa baguette magique. Le bout s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du nez d'Hermione qui bondit en arrière, surprise.

\- Attendez ! s'exclama-t-elle, les mains levées devant elle en guise de défense. C'est moi…

Le visage du Lord passa de la surprise à la reconnaissance, avant de redevenir sévère comme il baissait sa baguette et se frottait les yeux de la paume des mains.

\- Pardon, Maître, fit Hermione en baissant ses mains. Je ne voulais pas vous effrayer…

\- Ce n'est pas le cas, répondit le Lord laconiquement. Je suis juste étonné que tu te sois réveillée aussi tôt. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que la potion que je t'ai donnée s'estompe aussi rapidement.

La jeune femme était trop curieuse sur la potion qu'il lui avait donnée pour résister à l'envie de poser des questions.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez donné ? Je n'ai pas su reconnaître l'odeur ou le goût…

Il leva les yeux vers elle et répondit :

\- C'est une potion permettant de faire disparaître la magie à laquelle tu as été exposée. Elle provoque le sommeil et restreint la mobilité afin qu'assurer que chaque once d'énergie soit concentrée sur la réhabilitation.

\- J'ai été exposée à beaucoup de cette magie ? demanda la jeune sorcière, bien qu'elle fût sûre de ne pas avoir envie de connaitre la réponse.

\- Il n'en aurait pas fallu plus pour te tuer… ou pire.

\- Pire ? Comment ça, pire ?

\- Si les Ténèbres ne te tuent pas, tu deviens une part d'elles, expliqua Lord Voldemort. Crois-moi, je sais de quoi je parle.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et le regarda dans les yeux.

\- Pourquoi… souffla-t-elle, presque pour elle-même.

\- Pourquoi y a-t-il une telle magie ici ? demanda le Lord. Je te l'ai dit, cette maison est maudite à cause d'une rancune, une rancune contre moi.

Son regard se dirigea alors vers les flammes dans la cheminée. La jeune femme pouvait aisément voir son esprit égaré et elle aurait souhaité qu'il la laisse y entrer.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait ? demanda-t-elle alors.

C'était une question stupide sans doute était-ce quelque chose d'aussi atroce que tout ce qu'il avait commis dans toute sa vie. Néanmoins, il ne lui avait toujours pas répondu. Elle pouvait voir les émotions se bousculer sur son visage, et elle réalisa qu'il y avait beaucoup de choses non dites entre eux. Elle désira alors le faire sortir de ces pensées dans lesquelles sa question l'avait plongé.

\- Je ne vous ai pas encore remercié, mon Seigneur, souffla-t-elle.

Il cligna des yeux et la regarda comme s'il avait mal comprit ce qu'elle avait dit.

\- Pour m'avoir sauvé la vie, je veux dire…

\- C'est mon sortilège qui t'as sauvée, pas moi, répondit-il en agitant une main qu'il savait se trouver quelque part sous les vêtements de la jeune femme. Il se resserre dès qu'il sent que tu es en danger et j'éprouve la même chose. Plus je suis près, et plus je le sens. Voilà pourquoi j'ai été capable de te retrouver.

Hermione hocha la tête, comprenant pourquoi elle avait eu cette crampe au bras quand elle s'était perdue dans ce labyrinthe de couloirs. Elle se souvint soudain que le serpent, le sortilège, s'était aussi resserré quand Barty l'avait regardée, la veille. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'un rappel pour se méfier de lui.

Néanmoins, c'était grâce à lui si elle était encore en vie, et elle dit doucement :

\- Je suppose que ce n'est finalement pas une si terrible malédiction…

Après un court silence, elle ajouta à contrecœur :

\- Peut-être que je devrais être un peu plus reconnaissante…

Voldemort se leva alors et lui fit face. Il se tenait là, près d'elle, et cette nouvelle position jetait des ombres sur son visage qui dissimulaient ses yeux. Il avait l'air en colère, surpris, furieux et incrédule, tout en même temps, sans pour autant parler. Il donnait l'impression de vouloir faire quelque chose – lui jeter un sort, la frapper, la toucher, s'en aller – mais la jeune sorcière n'en était pas sûre. Une étincelle de peur familière s'embrasa cependant en elle…

Lorsqu'il prit la parole, sa voix était basse et grinçante.

\- Tes actions sont irréfléchies. Je t'avais prévenue du danger, mais tu m'as ignoré. Tu testes ma patience, Harmony. C'est mon second avertissement, et le dernier.

Hermione regarda le sol, honteuse, mais sa tête remua sur les derniers mots. Ses émotions étaient visibles dans ses yeux, un mix entre la colère, la peur et la confusion.

\- Par « la dernière », voulez-vous dire que vous allez juste vous débarrasser de moi ? _Me tuer_ ? lâcha-t-elle sans réfléchir.

Le Maitre fut surpris de son audace mais ne dit rien. Hermione prit ce silence comme une affirmation et elle serra les dents en détournant le regard.

\- Excusez-moi, mon Seigneur. Je n'en parlerais plus…

Un silence gênant s'installa alors entre eux tandis qu'Hermione ne songeait qu'au moment où elle allait pouvoir retourner dans son lit et dormir pour toujours. Un petit sourire étira les lèvres du Maître lorsqu'elle lui jeta un coup d'œil.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle cyniquement.

\- On dirait bien que frôler la mort la nuit dernière t'as déliée la langue… répondit le Lord, moqueur.

Hermione vira au rouge carmin.

\- Peut-être que j'ai compris qu'il y avait des choses pires que la mort… souffla-t-elle.

\- Oh oui… acquiesça Voldemort. De cela, j'en suis certain.

\- Je souhaite continuer à apprendre, dit soudain Hermione.

\- Et ce sera le cas, répondit le Maître avec un hochement de tête. On se retrouve ici au matin ainsi je pourrais te montrer comme te rendre dans la salle de classe.

Il soupira soudain et la regarda.

\- Mais tu vas te reposer encore une nuit, d'abord. Le prochain sortilège que nous allons voir requière une très grande force. Reposes-toi maintenant, et tu peux utiliser ma salle de bains, en cas de besoin.

Hermione s'inclina alors et regarda ses pieds.

\- Oui, mon Seigneur, répondit-elle.

\- Va maintenant, répondit Voldemort. Nous nous reverrons demain matin.

Hermione retourna ensuite dans sa nouvelle chambre et décida de jeter un coup d'œil aux alentours. Quelques rais de lumière filtraient à travers un grand rideau tiré devant la fenêtre. La jeune femme en saisit un pan et le replia d'un geste vif. La lumière inonda aussitôt la pièce en chassant les ombres. Chaque grain de poussière s'illumina et tourbillonna un moment avant de retomber.

La jeune sorcière du plisser les yeux pour qu'ils s'habituent à la luminosité. La fenêtre était si sale qu'elle dut l'essuyer un peu pour y voir quelque chose à travers, et le spectacle qui s'offrit à elle la laissa sans voix.

La fenêtre donnait sur l'arrière du manoir, et là se trouvait un champ de hautes herbes qui ondulait sous la brise comme de l'eau. Au loin, il y avait quelques arbres, puis d'autres et encore d'autres jusqu'à la gigantesque forêt qui semblait toucher l'horizon. Les rayons du soleil semblaient jouer dans les arbres, leur donnant l'impression d'être en feu.

Chaque arbre remuait doucement dans la brise et agissait comme s'ils étaient une partie d'une chose encore plus grande. Pendant un moment, Hermione sentit son anxiété disparaitre, mais seulement pour un moment. Elle restait pleinement consciente de tous les dangers qui l'entouraient. Sa vie entière dépendait de cette prise de conscience face à ce qui l'attendait à l'avenir.

Le Maître et Hermione travaillèrent sur le sortilège de Désarmement quelques jours encore. Parfois ils travaillaient toute la nuit sans boire ni manger : le reste du temps, il était tellement furieux qu'il en criait et que la jeune sorcière pouvait ressentir sa puissance à travers l'immense salle. Au début, elle avait pensé que ces crises la conduiraient à la mort, mais petit à petit, elle avait compris que l'homme n'était pas fou, juste capricieux.

Ils continuèrent de faire des duels pendant une semaine entière avant qu'Hermione ne parvienne finalement à bloquer l'un de ses sortilèges. Cela arriva si rapidement que la jeune femme se figea sous la surprise. Un petit sourire étira alors ses lèvres en voyant la même surprise sur le visage de Voldemort, mais il se reprit bien vite et, avec une vilaine grimace, il lui jeta un sortilège qui la frappa juste à ses pieds.

Il sourit alors avec dérision comme Hermione bondissait en arrière, resserrant sa prise sur sa baguette. Elle voulut lancer un sort en réplique qui ferait disparaitre ce satané sourire de son visage, et elle aurait dû, mais il ne leva pas sa baguette. Au contraire, il pencha plutôt la tête et dit :

\- Tu viens de passer ton premier test.

Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux sous la surprise.

\- Cela conclu notre leçon pour aujourd'hui. Nous continuerons demain, fit le Lord en marchant vers elle.

Lorsqu'il fut près d'elle, il la regarda dans les yeux et la scruta.

\- Tu sembles surprise.

Hermione prit une profonde inspiration pour se détendre, et, elle se rappela alors les paroles de Claudia, la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vue.

\- Êtes-vous content de mes progrès, Maître ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

\- Tu as progressé bien plus vite que je ne le pensais, admit-il. Ce ne sera plus très long maintenant, ajouta-t-il.

Hermione lui jeta un froncement de sourcils confus. Il se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Accompagnes-moi chez moi, nous allons déjeuner là-bas.

Hermione obéit, ses bottes à quelques centimètres de l'ourlet de la longue cape noire du Lord qui flottait après lui. Elle était remontée à sa hauteur comme ils pénétraient dans le grand hall, et leurs pas étaient en parfait accord.

\- Y a-t-il d'autres de vos fidèles, ici ? Je n'ai vu que Barty dans les environs, demanda alors la jeune sorcière sans le regarder.

\- Ils sont là de temps en temps, mais je les envoie en mission assez souvent, expliqua-t-il. Je crois que certains d'entre eux viennent juste de revenir d'une récente excursion chez Barjow & Beurk.

Comme s'ils avaient reçu un signal, Hermione vit débarquer un groupe de personne à l'autre bout du large couloir. Ils virent aussitôt leur Maître et s'inclinèrent dans un même mouvement comme li et la jeune femme approchaient. Du coin de l'œil, Hermione vit le Maître remettre le capuchon de sa cape sur sa tête pour couvrir son visage.

Lorsqu'ils rejoignirent les autres, elle fut surprise par le nombre de personnes qu'elle découvrit. Elle reconnut immédiatement quelques visages familiers. Barty se tenait dans un coin, tandis que Bellatrix, dont les yeux noirs semblaient jeter des dagues sur la jeune sorcière, se trouvait parmi le groupe.

Une fois que Voldemort eut reconnu le groupe d'un signe de la tête, Hermione remarqua douloureusement que tous les regards étaient braqués sur elle. Beaucoup avaient la même expression que Bellatrix – colère et méfiance. Les autres ressemblaient à Barty, béats et amusés. Mais dans l'ensemble, ils étaient tous stupéfaits de découvrir une femme se tenir à côté de leur Seigneur et Maître comme si elle était son égale.

.

 _À suivre…_

 _._

 _Traduit de l'américain par Azzarine, le 13 septembre 2013_


	10. Partie 3 - Désarmée - Ch 10

.

 **CHAPITRE 10**

.

Le petit homme mince aux cheveux d'un blond sale et au visage émacié s'inclina et s'avança. Ses mains tremblaient, mais sa voix était assurée.

\- Nous avons trouvé un moyen, Maître, mais d'abord, notre transport devra être réparé, fit-il.

Il regarda l'homme en face de lui dans sa longue et élaborée robe noire dont le visage était dans l'ombre.

\- Notre initié devrait être capable de s'occuper de ça dans un délai de quelques mois, un an peut-être, et alors nous serons prêts.

\- Excellent, répondit le Maître.

Hermione su qu'il était content de la nouvelle quand ses doigts se mirent à faire tourner sa baguette. Le timbre de sa voix lui rappela la fois où il avait parlé avec Rogue, et elle réalisa qu'il avait une façon de parler très différente suivant s'il s'adressait à ses fidèles ou bien s'ils étaient seuls tous les deux. La voix qu'il prenait actuellement faisait revenir en elle la petite étincelle de peur familière qu'elle avait eu la première fois qu'elle l'avait entendu. C'était le genre de voix qui retenait l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes dans une pièce.

\- Quatre d'entre vous prendrez la première surveillance aux frontières, les autres vous retournez à vos postes, décida-t-il avant de pivoter et de quitter le groupe sans aucun autre mot.

Hermione le suivit, non sans jeter un regard en arrière sur les Mangemorts.

L'homme à la robe élaborée sortit des ombres, et elle reconnut immédiatement Lucius Malefoy. Il était l'un des plus fidèles hommes de Voldemort, et le père du pire ennemi d'Harry Potter, Drago Malefoy. Ses yeux gris et froids se posèrent sur elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle se détourne pour suivre son Maître dans le couloir.

Elle n'avait pas encore rejoint le Maître que des pas de faisaient entendre derrière elle. Voldemort et elle regardèrent Lucius s'approcher d'eux, ses cheveux blond platine lui tombant sur la figure.

L'estomac d'Hermione se crispa à la vue de cet homme qu'elle connaissait. Si jamais il voyait son visage, ou entendait sa voix, il la reconnaitrait aussitôt. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu devant elle, il l'avait insultée d'être une Née-Moldue. Elle avait alors voulu le maudire à l'oubli.

\- Mon Seigneur… fit Lucius en s'inclinant.

\- Lucius, répondit Voldemort avec un mouvement de tête.

L'homme blond lui jeta un regard admiratif et reprit :

\- Je suis honoré de la tâche que vous avez donnée à mon fils. Je vous assure qu'il l'accomplira avec succès dans l'année.

\- Fais en sorte qu'il le fasse et il sera généreusement récompensé, lâcha le Lord.

Lucius sourit alors mais il redevint bien vite sérieux et demanda :

\- Mais, Maître, j'aimerais savoir, quand allez-vous lui offrir la Marque des Ténèbres ?

Voldemort sembla réfléchir un moment avant de répondre.

\- Amène-le lors de la Célébration de Serpentard le mois prochain. Je verrais alors.

Lucius s'inclina profondément.

\- Merci, mon Seigneur, répondit-il avant de se redresser en lançant un regard glacé à Hermione.

\- Voici Harmony Hangleton, dit Voldemort sur un ton assuré. Elle nous a rejoints récemment.

\- Et a-t-elle reçu la Marque des Ténèbres ? demanda Lucius avec un reniflement sans détourner son regard de la jeune femme.

\- Non, répondit le Maître. J'ai offert à Harmony mon Charme Serpentine, Lucius. Je suis certain que tu comprends.

\- Le Ch… Le Charme Serpentine, mon Seigneur ? bafouilla l'homme blond comme son regard sautait d'Hermione sur le Lord. Êtes-vous sûr que c'était prudent ?

\- Ne remets pas en question mes motivations, Lucius. Je n'ai jamais été aussi certain, répondit Voldemort avec un regard froid identique à celui de Lucius plus tôt. Maintenant, laisse-nous, et retourne à tes affaires.

Lucius s'inclina alors brièvement puis s'en alla à grands pas. Hermione et Voldemort reprirent ensuite leur chemin en silence. Après quelques secondes, Hermione brisa le silence.

\- Je ne pensais pas que Lucius Malefoy serait ici…

Voldemort jeta un œil sur la jeune femme tout en continuant de marcher.

\- Es-tu une de ses connaissances ?

\- Pas exactement, contourna habilement Hermione. Je connais son fils, Drago, et j'ai dû les voir tous les deux une ou deux fois.

\- Drago a le potentiel pour devenir un fidèle loyal comme son père, reprit le Lord. Mais, comme sa mère Narcissa, il est trop délicat. Je serais vexé si jamais il échouait dans sa tâche.

Hermione voulait en savoir plus sur cette tâche, mais elle ne posa aucune question. A la place, elle demanda :

\- Mais vous avez en quelque sorte foi en lui, mon Seigneur, si vous projetez de lui offrir la Marque des Ténèbres.

\- Pour m'assurer la loyauté du père, il semble que je doive faire confiance au fils de la même manière, tu ne crois pas ? répondit le Mage Noir. Que sais-tu de Drago ? Penses-tu qu'il ferait un Mangemort efficace ?

Hermione fut prise de court que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui demande son opinion sur le sujet, et elle examina la question soigneusement. Elle se souvint alors combien de fois Harry et Drago s'étaient battus l'un contre l'autre, et combien il s'était vanté que son père soit le plus loyal des Mangemorts de Voldemort.

\- Oui, mon Seigneur, répondit-elle alors avec une pointe de malice. Il serait très efficace…

Ils firent ensuite le reste du chemin en silence. Hermione prit soin de noter tous les détails de leur chemin, tentant de le mémoriser. Lorsqu'elle vit la peinture de la magnifique femme aux cheveux noirs et à la robe verte, la jeune sorcière la compara avec son Maître. Ils avaient définitivement les mêmes yeux, et le même nez, aussi.

Voldemort cessa de marcher quand il remarqua qu'elle regardait le tableau.

\- Vous devez être liés, commenta Hermione.

Le Maître regarda la peinture. Sa voix était fière quand il répondit.

\- Oui, nous sommes de la même famille. Elle était ma mère.

Hermione porta son regard dans les yeux bleus de la femme avec curiosité, avant de se tourner vers son Maître.

\- Vous lui ressemblez…

Le visage du Maître se renfrogna comme il regardait à nouveau le tableau, puis il fronça les sourcils.

\- Pas entièrement, répondit-il froidement. Viens, je vais te montrer.

Ils s'arrêtèrent sur le seuil de la chambre du Maître, et il montra du doigt le tableau du beau couple qu'Hermione avait vu la veille.

La jeune femme s'approcha et le regarda de plus près. Elle retrouva les traits familiers dans leurs deux visages la femme avait partagé avec Voldemort son nez, ses yeux et sa pâleur, tandis que l'homme, tout le reste : les mêmes cheveux noirs et le visage sévère. Si elle avait pris la peine d'y regarder avant, elle aurait facilement vu que les deux personnes de la peinture étaient les parents de Lord Voldemort.

\- Votre père… souffla la jeune sorcière en levant les yeux vers lui, découvrant la grimace de dégoût total qu'il affichait.

\- Oui, c'est Thomas Jedusor Senior, fit l'homme. C'est le seul portrait que j'ai de lui. J'ai retiré les autres il y a bien longtemps.

\- Vous n'aimiez pas votre père ? demanda Hermione avec une légère hésitation.

Voldemort se pencha vers elle, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. De la haine perçait dans sa voix quand il répondit.

\- Ne pas aimer est un euphémisme. Je ne l'ai jamais connu, de toute façon. Je suis sûr que tu as du entendre l'histoire.

Il pénétra dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil favori, serrant les mains sur les accoudoirs en fixant le feu. Hermione alla s'installer sur le canapé juste à côté, et dit doucement :

\- Vous pouvez me la raconter.

Le Maître la regarda. Elle le vit trembler légèrement, et elle sut que c'était un test de confiance entre eux.

Voldemort se racla alors la gorge comme il regardait à nouveau les flammes vacillantes de la cheminée, et il prit une profonde inspiration avant de prendre la parole.

\- Mon père était un Moldu, fit-il sur un ton rude. Ma mère était une descendante de Salazar Serpentard en personne. Tu peux donc imaginer le scandale quand sa famille a découvert son engouement. Mais elle s'en fichait. Elle s'est tout de même présentée, elle-même, à ce riche et arrogant jeune homme. Il ne l'aimait pas, bien évidemment, car elle était d'un rang inférieur à lui, mais elle _devait_ l'avoir malgré tout. Elle a donc confectionné un filtre d'amour très puissant et la lui a donné, et les deux se sont mariés ensuite malgré les protestations de leurs familles respectives. Tout le temps qu'ils ont vécu ensemble, et à l'insu de mon père, elle lui a fait prendre la potion régulièrement. Ils avaient été reniés par leurs familles, de toute façon. Et puis ma mère à découvert qu'elle était enceinte, et à ce moment, elle se sentie mal de donner la potion à son mari. Elle était convaincue que l'amour qu'il avait pour elle était devenu réel avec le temps, et que même s'il ne l'était pas, le simple fait qu'elle soit enceinte de lui l'empêcherait de partir. Cela n'a pas été le cas.

On pouvait entendre la douleur dans sa voix quand il marqua une pause avant de reprendre.

\- Elle a cessé de lui donner la potion et il est partit sans même dire au revoir. Il est partit, et il a tout emporté avec lui, abandonnant ma mère sans maison et seule. Elle était tellement certaine que me donner la vie allait la tuer qu'elle s'est rendue dans un orphelinat pour accoucher.

Hermione déglutit douloureusement et essaya de retenir ses larmes. Elle savait qu'elle venait d'être témoin d'une facette de Voldemort qu'elle n'avait jamais espérée voir un jour, et son cœur battait à tout rompre comme le charme du serpent glissait sur ses épaules comme un écho à ses émotions.

\- Lorsque ma mère a dit aux gens de l'orphelinat de me nommer Tom Jedusor d'après mon père, cela a été comme si elle m'avait maudit. Et maintenant, je lui ressemble exactement. Chaque fois que je me regarde dans un miroir, cela me rappelle la trahison de mon père.

Le silence qui plana autour de ces mots avait été étouffé par l'ambiance électrique. Hermione sentit alors qu'elle devait dire quelque chose qui pourrait alléger ce fardeau.

\- Certainement pas une malédiction, fit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Voldemort ouvrit de grands yeux il était surpris qu'elle trouve quelque chose à dire, et maintenant, il regardait ses doux yeux bruns avec étonnement comme elle continuait.

\- Pour moi, on dirait que votre mère aimait énormément votre père – suffisamment pour cesser de lui faire prendre la potion et mettre tous ses espoirs en lui. Peut-être alors même qu'il l'avait quittée, elle espérait que vous vous retrouviez un jour. Elle devait vouloir que le père et le fils puisse former le lien qu'elle-même avait été incapable d'obtenir.

Voldemort la regarda parler. Il trouvait difficile de croire qu'il existait quelqu'un avec un tel optimisme pour une telle situation.

\- Père et fils _se sont_ rencontrés un jour, dit-il alors. J'ai pris la vie de ce pathétique Moldu, ainsi que celle de tous les Jedusor qui se trouvaient là ce jour-là. C'est pourquoi cette ruine a une dent contre moi, tu vois. J'ai anéanti ses Maîtres. Seuls les fantômes et la Magie Noire hantent ces vieux couloirs.

Hermione se hâta de cacher son air horrifié et déglutit. Regardant ailleurs, elle souffla :

\- Le passé est le passé. Les fantômes hantent seulement si vous les laissez faire.

Voldemort la regarda alors comme si elle était un genre de casse-tête qu'il n'arrivait pas à résoudre.

\- Je n'avais jamais discuté de ma famille avec qui que ce soit, auparavant.

Il haussa les épaules et regarda ailleurs, incapable de se battre contre son affliction plus longtemps.

\- Mais tu me connais à peine. Tu ne sais rien du tout.

Hermione sentit ce rejet la piquer comme un dard et elle fut surprise par la douleur. Elle avait juste voulu dire quelque chose qui aurait pu aider, au lieu de cela, il l'avait repoussée et avait balayé ses paroles.

\- Vous avez raison, Maître, je vous connais à peine, répondit la jeune sorcière avec colère en se levant et en s'inclinant profondément. Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps.

Elle savait que partir sans sa permission était risqué, mais elle ne pouvait pas rester une minute de plus. Elle se dirigea alors vers la porte, avec l'intention de diner dans sa propre chambre, et elle était quasiment quand le couloir quand elle entendit le fauteuil grincer comme il se levait et se précipitait après elle.

\- Stop ! fit-il.

Les bottes d'Hermione se figèrent sur le sol, comme si elle venait de marcher dans du ciment à prise rapide. Elle ne pouvait plus faire un seul pas. Lorsqu'elle regarda par-dessus son épaule, elle découvrit que son Maître pointait sa baguette sur elle. Il était en train d'utiliser l'Impero, le sortilège qui oblige n'importe qui à faire ce que le lanceur veut.

La jeune sorcière sentit la colère éclater en elle. Pour elle, se fut comme s'il lui avait mis une autre laisse, trouvé un autre moyen de la contrôler complètement. Le tout petit peu de confiance qu'ils avaient partagé quand il lui avait raconté son histoire venait de s'évanouir dans le néant.

La colère disparu soudain du visage de Voldemort, et ses épaules s'affaissèrent quand il réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire. Il baissa sa baguette, la relâchant, et détourna la tête.

Hermione ne sut dire s'il s'était détourné de honte ou bien à cause de son orgueil égoïste, mais il s'en retourna dans sa chambre, dans son fauteuil favori, et la porte se referma magiquement derrière lui.

Hermione était sur le point de fermer la porte de sa chambre quand Barty se pointa avec sa nourriture. Elle lui proposa de prendre le plateau mais il l'ignora et entra malgré tout. Après avoir déposé délicatement le plateau sur la table de chevet, il pivota avec une affreuse grimace sur le visage.

\- Nous avons tous entendu les nouvelles de Lucius Malefoy, annonça-t-il.

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de s'éloigner comme l'un de ses bras s'enroulait autour de sa taille tandis que son autre main lui saisissait la nuque pour l'obliger à lui faire face. Il se pencha alors jusqu'à que son visage soit tout contre l'oreille de la jeune sorcière.

\- Je dois bien admettre que je suis un peu jaloux, cependant. Je te voulais pour moi tout seul…

Le Charme Serpentine se resserra autour de la poitrine d'Hermione, mais Barty la relâcha et se dirigea vers la porte, allégeant quelque peu la panique de la jeune femme. Il jeta un regard dans le couloir pour s'assurer que la porte du Maître était bien fermée avant d'ajouter :

\- Tu sembles troublée, mon ange. Je reviendrais plus tard pour le plateau et t'en dire un peu plus…

Hermione n'avait aucune idée de quoi il était en train de parler, mais quoi que ce soit, elle n'avait aucun envie de le voir revenir pour se le faire expliquer. Elle hocha la tête et le regarda se diriger vers la porte du Seigneur des Ténèbres avec le diner qu'ils auraient initialement dû partager ensemble.

.

A suivre...

.

 _Traduit de l'américain par Azzarine, le 16 septembre 2013_


	11. Partie 3 - Désarmée - Ch 11

.

 **CHAPITRE ONZE**

.

Hermione claqua la porte de sa chambre, frustrée, souhaitant pouvoir jeter un sort à Barty. Le charme sur son bras atténua un peu les choses mais elle était toujours en colère contre Voldemort et elle s'inquiétait de le voir débarquer pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Mais il n'en fit rien. Hermione imagina alors qu'il pensait sans doute qu'elle était simplement contrariée par leur dernière conversation et qu'il allait la laisser décompresser tranquillement.

La jeune femme regarda autour d'elle afin de trouver quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider à se reprendre, ou du moins faire taire son esprit. Elle força donc les portes d'une vieille armoire dans l'un des coins. Les vêtements à l'intérieur étaient démodés et rongés aux mites, et Hermione plissa le nez à l'odeur.

Un couple de mites blanches s'envola quand elle déplaça une veste. Dans le fond de la penderie, Hermione découvrit une grande boite et l'emmena à la lumière. Bien qu'elle soit à la hauteur de sa hanche, elle n'était pas plus large que sa main. Il y avait un centimètre de poussière dessus qui disparut quand Hermione ouvrit le couvercle et tira de la boite une grande toile. Elle la déroula et eut un hoquet de surprise.

La peinture semblait représenter le Maître. Il portait un costume bien coupé bleu marine, ses cheveux étaient peignés sur le côté, et à une main, il portait un anneau qu'Hermione imagina être les armes de la famille Jedusor. Cependant, cela lui parut étrange que le Voldemort qu'elle connaissait puisse porter une telle chose, surtout un anneau de famille. Elle se rappela alors qu'il lui avait dit qu'il avait fait disparaitre toutes les peintures représentant son père.

Mais quand elle regardait le père, elle ne pouvait voir autre chose qu'une sorte de Lord Voldemort alternatif. Il était bel homme, charmant, et très riche. Aucun doute sur le fait que sa mère ait été séduite. Plusieurs autres peintures de l'homme se trouvaient dans la caisse, et elle les regarda toutes.

Quand elle se sentit plus calme, Hermione retourna près du lit et dîna. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle déposa le plateau dans le couloir pour Barty. Peut-être que si elle ne lui donnait aucune excuse pour entrer dans sa chambre, il resterait loin d'elle.

Ce faisant, Hermione remarqua avec un gros soupir que la porte du Maître était fermée. Elle décida donc d'aller prendre une douche et se rendit dans la salle de bains, qu'elle partageait avec le Maître, et s'assura que la porte qui donnait de son côté était fermée à double tour.

Bien que cela ne soit en rien une salle de bains moderne, celle-ci offrait un peu plus d'intimité, contrairement à celle de la chambre qu'elle avait avant. Il y avait un petit réservoir contenant de l'eau, et le tuyau n'était pas juste un trou mais une pomme de douche avec de petits orifices. La douche en elle-même était entourée d'un rideau fantaisie suspendu par de gros anneaux à un cercle en métal, entourant l'occupant une fois fermé et gardant l'eau à l'intérieur.

Hermione frissonna de froid quand elle ouvrit l'eau et du attendre un petit moment qu'elle chauffe. Elle dénicha alors un gros morceau de savon sur une étagère et en approcha son nez. Le savon sentait les épices et l'océan – l'odeur qu'elle avait repérée sur le Maître la veille.

Elle termina ensuite de se laver et retourna dans sa chambre pour regarder le coucher de soleil depuis sa fenêtre. _Encore un jour de passé_ , songea-t-elle. _Et encore un jour à prétendre que je suis quelqu'un d'autre que moi-même._ Elle se dirigea alors vers son lit, se glissa entre les couvertures et le sommeil vint à elle dans une grand vague de fatigue.

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut en entendant des pas dans la chambre. Il faisait encore nuit noir et ses yeux se braquèrent vers la fenêtre lorsqu'elle vit Barty entrer dans la lueur de la lune.

\- Tu as l'air tellement tranquille quand tu dors… fit l'homme. Tu es tellement tendue d'habitude. Je déteste quand les femmes sont méfiantes…

\- Uniquement quand vous êtes dans les parages, répondit Hermione en s'asseyant dans son lit.

\- Oh, c'est rude, répondit Barty avec une grimace. J'aime ça…

Il se dirigea vers le bout du lit et s'appuya contre l'un des poteaux.

\- Je veux que vous partiez, maintenant, dit Hermione en cherchant sa baguette magique.

\- C'est ça que tu cherches ? demanda soudain Barty en agitant une baguette magique.

Hermione tenta de s'en emparer mais Barty la leva juste au-delà de sa portée.

\- Je veux juste m'assurer que nous ne serons pas dérangés pendant notre discussion, ajouta-t-il.

Hermione sentit son cœur s'affoler. Elle sauta hors des couvertures et tenta de gagner la porte mais Barty l'entoura de son bras et la retint.

\- Allons, tu es une grande fille. Réglons ça et discutons comme de grandes personnes.

Sa main remonta vers le visage de la jeune femme et tenta de lui retirer son foulard.

\- Mais j'ai envie de le faire en face à face. Il n'y a rien que tu aies besoin de cacher à ton serviteur.

\- Lâchez-moi !

Hermione hurla comme son foulard lui était arraché et elle sentit alors une bouffée d'air frais lui entrer dans la bouche.

\- Nous y voilà, chuchota Barty avec satisfaction. Voyons voir ce joli visage…

Il saisit Hermione par les épaules et la fit pivoter vers lui mais Hermione avait déjà un genou de prêt pour lui. Elle le frappa entre les jambes et il la lâcha en laissant échapper un gémissement de douleur.

Hermione remit alors rapidement son foulard sur son visage, arracha sa baguette des mains de Barty et la lui pointa dessus. Il roula en position fœtale sur le sol et leva ses mains en défense.

\- Je suis désolé, gamine, je suis désolé, gémit-il. Je faisais que m'amuser. Je ne veux pas de problèmes avec la fille qui appartient au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Je n'appartiens à personne, lâcha Hermione en agitant sa baguette.

Barty grimaça.

\- Dis-le à ton Charme Serpentine, fit-il. Tu n'en sais sans doute pas assez pour apprécier sa signification, mais cela ne veut pas dire que les autres n'en savent rien. Mais ce qui m'a perturbé, c'est pourquoi il te l'a donné à toi, une fille si quelconque.

\- Et parce que vous croyez que je le sais ? demanda Hermione, surprise. Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas donné une Marque des Ténèbres, comme aux autres ?

\- Il doit vraiment penser que tu vaux quelque chose.

Tous deux entendirent alors la porte de la chambre du Maître s'ouvrir puis celui-ci appeler :

\- Barty ? Barty ? Viens ici !

\- Merde ! grommela Barty en se remettant sur ses pieds. L'appel du devoir, fit-il à Voldemort en retournant dans le hall. Je récupérais juste le plateau, mon Seigneur !

\- Il ne faut pas dix minutes pour récupérer un plateau, répondit le Maître.

Mais quoi qu'ils ajoutèrent, Hermione ne l'entendit pas après avoir fermé la lourde porte de sa chambre. Elle retourna alors dans son lit, mais le serpent sans repos sur son corps l'empêcha de trouver le sommeil.

\- Bonjour Maître, fit Hermione avec une certaine raideur comme elle rencontrait l'homme près de leurs chambres, le lendemain.

Elle se sentait toujours mal en sa présence. Son expression ne lui fournissait aucun indice sur ses pensées, et elle était certaine qu'il allait agir comme s'il ne s'était rien passé la veille.

\- Harmony, fit-il comme ils descendaient tous les deux et se dirigeaient vers le hall. Je voulais te parler de la célébration de Serpentard hier, mais il semblerait que je l'ai zappé. En as-tu entendu parler ?

\- Oui, mon Seigneur, répondit la jeune femme en fouillant sa mémoire. J'ai entendu dire que cela rassemblait des centaines de sorciers et sorcières chaque année. C'est une fête pour les Sang-Purs et la doctrine de Salazar Serpentard par rapport à l'éducation magique dans le monde sorcier.

\- Oui. Habituellement, je n'attends rien d'un tel festival, mais depuis que je suis un descendant de Salazar Serpentard lui-même, j'ai l'impression d'avoir un devoir envers lui. Ta présence est requise, d'ailleurs.

\- Moi ? demanda Hermione avec surprise. Pourquoi voudrais-je y aller ?

\- Parce que je te le demande, répondit Voldemort sèchement. Il n'y a aucune autre raison à cela.

Hermione serra les dents. L'idée-même d'assister à des fêtes célébrant l'assassinat de personnes comme elle – les Nés-Moldus –, la rendait malade de rage. Mais elle savait qu'elle devait céder. Il était le Maître et elle était son serviteur, qu'elle le veuille ou non.

Entre deux leçons défensives, Voldemort lui enseigna quelques contre-sorts et contre-maléfices dont certains avec lesquels Hermione était déjà familière, mais contre Lord Voldemort lui-même, ils semblaient les plus difficiles au monde. Ils s'entrainèrent jusqu'à tard le soir, la laissant comme toujours complètement épuisée.

Mais malgré les difficultés, Hermione éprouvait une étrange satisfaction à lancer sort après sort sur le redoutable Lord Voldemort, autant qu'elle le voulait. Elle n'avait jamais été autant fatiguée et dynamisée à la fois.

Après une heure ou deux, ils passèrent à la vitesse supérieure et il lui enseigna le sortilège _Absoerbeo_

\- _Absoerbeo_? demanda la jeune femme avant qu'ils n'entament leur duel. J'avoue n'avoir jamais entendu parler de ça…

\- Il est utilisé pour absorber le pouvoir des sortilèges de l'ennemi plutôt que de simplement le dévier, expliqua Voldemort tout en s'approchant de la jeune femme.

Il leva sa main dans sa direction pour lui montrer le léger ajustement qu'elle devra effectuer avec son poignet. Il la toucha alors et le laissa faire sans arrière-pensée.

Il recula ensuite lorsqu'elle eut compris, retournant à sa place.

\- Lorsque le sort t'atteint, pense que ta baguette est une paille et attire-le.

Lorsqu'il invoqua un _Expelliarmus_ dans sa direction, le rayon rouge fut aspiré du premier coup. La puissance du sortilège la fit frissonner et lui passa à travers le corps. D'instinct, elle renvoya le même sort dans l'autre sens.

Le Maître ne pensa pas à ce que la jeune femme renvoie le sortilège et fut projeté sur le dos avec une violente secousse. Hermione attendit alors, faisant tourner sa baguette innocemment, comme il se relevait prestement. La jeune femme pu voir sa fierté blessée sur son visage, mais elle n'en prit pas ombrage pour autant.

\- Très bien, fit le Lord. Pour une débutante, ajouta-t-il.

Hermione le regarda. Il s'éclaircit alors la gorge.

\- C'est l'heure du diner. Arrêtons là pour aujourd'hui, fit-il. Ah, et Harmony, ajouta-t-il comme elle tournait les talons. À partir de maintenant, tu prendras tes repas avec moi.

Hermione s'inclina et se sentit soudain gênée de l'accompagner dans sa chambre. Comme ils marchaient, elle se demanda pourquoi il voulait qu'elle prenne ses repas avec lui. Elle se souvint d'un diner qu'elle avait pris avec ses parents et repensa à toutes ces familles qui devaient diner entre elles.

 _C'est donc ce qu'il pense de moi,_ songea-t-elle. _Suis-je supposée devenir une sorte de substitut de famille parce qu'il n'en a pas ?_

Elle éprouva alors quelque chose d'étrange dans le fait à être la seule personne vivante à espérer partager un repas avec le sorcier le plus haï du monde.

.

 _À suivre…_

.

 _Traduit de l'américain par Azzarine, le 18 septembre 2013_


	12. Partie 3 - Désarmée - Ch 12

.

 **CHAPITRE DOUZE**

.

Hermione s'installa sur le divan près de la chaise de son Maître comme elle regardait Barty mettre la table pour leur diner. Voldemort s'était absenté quelques minutes et l'avait laissée seule avec lui.

Mais Barty semblait se rendre compte qu'il était à portée d'oreille de son Maître car il garda ses mains pour lui et ne chercha même pas à parler avec Hermione. Il lança quelques regards dans sa direction, cependant, et Hermione s'en senti rapidement agacée. L'ignorant, elle se leva et s'approcha d'une petite bibliothèque près du lit du Lord, et déchiffra les titres des livres qui y étaient rangés. Elle remarqua que plusieurs d'entre eux étaient des livres de contes, et elle espéra pouvoir les emprunter pour les lire. Il y avait même une copie de _Beedle le Barde_ , l'un de ceux qu'elle n'avait eu la chance de terminer.

Lorsqu'elle entendit le cliquetis de la porte de la salle de bains, Hermione retourna s'asseoir comme son Maitre revenait. Ses cheveux de jais étaient humides et en désordre. Il portait un peignoir en velours vert et il était rasé de frais. Il s'assit près d'elle.

\- Tu as encore laissé ta serviette sur le sol.

\- Ah bon ? Je pensais l'avoir accrochée. Je suis sûre de l'avoir fait.

\- Non, elle était par terre. J'ai manqué glisser et me briser le cou. C'est ce que tu désires ? Avoir ton Seigneur avec le coup brisé ?

\- Bien sûr que non, mon Seigneur. Je ferais attention la prochaine fois. Promis.

Voldemort prit une gorgée de son thé et remarqua alors que Barty était planté là à les regarder.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as à bayer aux corneilles, là ? gronda-t-il. Bouges-toi et sers le repas, Harmony doit être affamée !

Barty détourna le regard et se dépêcha de disposer deux assiettes, deux gobelets, les couverts en argent et le reste de la nourriture. Quand il eut terminé, il les salua tous deux puis s'en alla.

Hermione se pencha alors pour prendre le vin mais Voldemort fut plus rapide qu'elle et prit la bouteille en premier, la servit avant de remplir son propre gobelet. Elle lui jeta un regard en coin tout en commençant à manger.

Bien qu'elle soit certaine que cela l'agaçait, le Maître ne fit aucun commentaire lorsqu'elle dîna avec son foulard en place. Cela lui prit un peu plus de temps – pas facile de remuer la fourchette sous le tissu – mais elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de s'exposer en le retirant.

\- Demain, je te montrerais un autre sortilège que tu devrais aimer, annonça soudain le Lord en portant à ses lèvres une serviette verte qu'il jeta près de son assiette vide.

Hermione hocha la tête pour qu'il continue.

\- Il se nomme _Glacius,_ reprit-il.

\- Le sortilège de glace, répondit Hermione avec un signe de tête.

\- Il est d'ordinaire utilisé pour créer de la glace ou bien repousser des flammes, expliqua le Lord. Mais utilisé sur un sorcier, il peut être très dangereux.

\- Je n'ai jamais songé à l'utiliser de façon défensive, répondit Hermione, pensive.

\- J'ai le livre, juste ici, reprit Voldemort en se dirigeant vers l'étagère que la jeune femme avait inspectée un peu plus tôt. Il se concentre uniquement sur ses aspects dangereux.

Il l'ouvrit à la bonne page et lui fit signe de le rejoindre près de la cheminée. Elle s'assit à son côté, et il déposa le livre sur ses genoux.

Hermione perdit la notion du temps au fil de leur lecture et ne réalisa le temps écoulé que lorsque Voldemort étouffa un bâillement. Elle lui jeta un regard et le vit s'étirer les bras avant de se lever et de lui tendre les mains. Il fallut quelques secondes à Hermione pour comprendre qu'il lui demandait le livre, et elle le lui donna un peu à contrecœur.

\- Au fait, fit-il alors. En plus que m'accompagner au festival, tu vas devoir participer à un divertissement traditionnel. Toutes les femmes parmi mes fidèles – ainsi que toutes les femmes ayant un lien avec la famille Serpentard –, se doivent d'exécuter quelque chose pour les participants.

Hermione grimaça en entendant cela.

\- Que se passe-t-il d'ordinaire à cette célébration ? demanda-t-elle, la voix teintée d'inquiétude.

\- Beaucoup de choses, répondit le Maître. Il y a des buffets avec de la nourriture et des boissons venant du monde entier. Des animations. L'année passée, mes femmes ont exécuté une pièce, parfois c'est de la danse. Souvent des duels ont lieu. Et si tu te lasses du spectacle, il y a de la musique pour danser. Il est aussi courant d'entendre de longs discours en honneur de Salazar Serpentard, mais de nos jours, ceux-ci sont rares. Cette célébration n'est rien de plus qu'une simple fête pour sorciers et sorcières bruyants.

\- Avec plus d'une centaine de personnes, précisa Hermione nerveusement.

Il du sentir le malaise de la jeune femme, car Voldemort reprit la parole d'un ton inhabituellement doux.

\- C'est un grand honneur de se produire pour eux. Tu en tireras une grande considération. Ce sera aussi la meilleure façon de te présenter à mes sujets et au reste du monde.

Il lui jeta un regard et elle se contenta de regarder au loin.

\- Tu seras spécialement honorée par rapport aux autres, Harmony. Tu es spéciale a comparé de mes autres fidèles. Tu le sais ?

Le cœur d'Hermione se mit à battre dans sa gorge, mais elle hocha la tête.

\- Je commence à en avoir une idée, oui.

\- Tu es unique, répéta le Lord.

Hermione hocha de nouveau la tête, incapable de croiser son regard cette fois-ci. Elle ouvrit ensuite la porte et s'en alla.

Les journées d'Hermione étaient à présent partagées en deux. Tôt le matin, elle avait d'intenses leçons avec son Maître, ensuite, vers midi, elle rejoignait un grand groupe de femmes pour s'entrainer en vue de sa performance au festival de Serpentard. Elles se rencontraient dans un grand et vaste salon similaire à celui où la jeune femme s'entrainait, mais situé à l'autre bout du grand manoir.

Lors de sa première rencontre avec le groupe, Hermione fut très surprise de reconnaitre nombre de femmes. Lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Bellatrix Lestrange, la sorcière aux cheveux noirs détourna les yeux. Elle pensait même avoir vu certaines de ces filles à Poudlard, les années passées, toutes de la maison de Serpentard.

La dernière des femmes qu'elle reconnut semblait être en charge de la prestation. Les vingt participantes étaient toutes réunies autour d'elle pour l'écouter parler.

Narcissa Malefoy : grande, mince, magnifique, mère de Drago et épouse de Lucius Malefoy. Tout comme son mari, Narcissa avait de longs cheveux blond platine qui lui arrivaient au milieu du dos, et d'adorables yeux verts qui semblaient scanner chaque personne présente comme elle notait chaque nom sur le parchemin avec la plume qu'elle transportait.

 _(NdT : Les personnages sont dépeints comme ceux des livres pour la majeure partie d'entre eux.)_

\- Et qui avons-nous là ? demanda-t-elle soudain sur un ton musical, très différent du ton rude de sa sœur Bellatrix.

Les autres sorcières cessèrent aussitôt de parler et pivotèrent pour regarder Hermione comme elle s'approchait d'elles.

\- C'est la sorcière dont je t'ai parlé, Cissy, répondit Bellatrix à mi-voix.

Côte à côte, il était clair que les deux femmes étaient liées. Elles partageaient la même forme de visage et d'yeux, bien que ceux de Bellatrix soient bleu-gris.

\- Celle avec le Charme Serpentine ? précisa Narcissa en regardant Hermione avec intérêt.

En entendant cela, les autres sorcières se mirent à murmurer avec enthousiasme.

Hermione regarda chaque femme droit dans les yeux comme elles continuaient leur examen. Son cœur battait vite sous l'attention non désirée, mais elle garda la tête droite.

\- Harmony Hangleton, tu _dois_ être au centre de notre spectacle, fit alors Narcissa d'une voix tranquille bordée de dérision tout en s'avançant vers la jeune femme. Certainement que tout le monde voudra voir correctement l'animal de compagnie du Seigneur Noir quand elle dansera à la célébration.

Quelques rires suggestifs résonnèrent et Hermione rougit. Bellatrix donnait l'air de vouloir étrangler sa sœur pour son commentaire.

\- Merci, dit alors Hermione en forçant un peu sa voix au cas où quelqu'un pourrait la reconnaitre. Je ne suis pas une grande danseuse, cependant. Ce serait dommage que cela ruine tout le spectacle.

Le regard de Narcissa s'assombrit comme elle s'approchait de la jeune femme. Elle la regarda d'en haut et reprit la parole.

\- Tu es peut-être la nouvelle favorite du Maître, petite, mais je suis celle en charge de ce spectacle et si je dis que tu seras placée bien en vue, c'est exactement où tu te trouveras.

Hermione hésita puis accepta.

\- Bien, Madame.

Narcissa retourna ensuite à sa place initiale. Hermione éprouva de la gêne à s'entendre appeler « gamine ». Elle pensait que Lucius était le seul à faire usage d'une domination cruelle sur Drago, mais apparemment, la mère n'était pas en reste non plus.

\- J'ai déjà choisie la musique idéale, déclara soudain Narcissa en faisant un signe à un pianiste installé à un magnifique piano, dans un coin.

Hermione apprécia la musique, tout comme les autres femmes, elle le savait, et la mélodie accrocheuse lui donnait déjà envie d'exécuter des mouvements doux et spirituels.

Narcissa plaça ensuite Hermione en position et le reste de la rencontre se passa à organiser les autres femmes autour d'elle. Quand ce fut terminé, Narcissa avait quatre lignes de cinq femmes chacune. Il n'y avait qu'une seule femme entre Hermione et Bellatrix. De temps en temps, l'odieuse sorcière jetait des regards dégoûtés à Hermione mais celle-ci l'ignorait. Elle voulait se concentrer sur les pas afin de ne pas risquer mourir de honte lors de la célébration.

Elle apprit des autres femmes qu'elles allaient danser dans un grand auditorium construit par la famille de Salazar Serpentard au cours du Moyen-âge. Il avait été récemment rénové spécialement pour la cérémonie.

Une semaine avant la représentation, elles commencèrent à se retrouver là-bas pour s'entrainer afin qu'elles s'habituent à la scène pour le moment venu.

Pendant qu'elle dansait dans cet auditorium, Hermione tenta de l'imaginer plein à craquer de Serpentards chantant, dansant, criant et riant, et elle se sentit au final encore plus nerveuse.

La veille de la fête, Narcissa donna à chacune son costume. Hermione fut horrifiée en découvrant la robe sans manches en satin fluide qui lui couvrait tout juste les genoux, mais elle imagina qu'elle l'apprécierait sous les puissantes lampes sous lesquelles elle allait danser. Chaque costume avait sa propre couleur mais seule Hermione reçu l'honneur de porter le vert de Serpentard. Le costume en lui-même révélait beaucoup plus de peau qu'elle n'en avait jamais montré, mais heureusement, elle n'était pas inquiète quant au fait de montrer son visage chaque femme avait reçu un magnifique masque peint assorti à la couleur de sa robe. Le masque couvrait la totalité du visage hormis la bouche et le menton, donc Hermione ne craignait pas d'être découverte. L'ensemble était complété de chaussures de danse éblouissantes et de bagues pour leurs doigts.

Hormis le fait que tout le monde allait avoir le visage caché, Hermione savait que personne n'allait se tromper la concernant. Aucune des autres danseuses n'avait un serpent d'un demi-mètre de long en guise de tatouage et qui se promenait sur son corps. Le Charme Serpentine serait clairement visible dès qu'elle allait monter sur scène.

Tout au long des répétitions, Bellatrix Lestrange avait passé son temps à pourrir celui d'Hermione. Elle lui avait plusieurs fois sifflé des insultes contenant le mot « prostituée » mais dès qu'elles commençaient la répétition, la femme s'interrompait brutalement. Elle avait même agit civilement toute la semaine envers la jeune femme et même souri, une fois. Cela avait inquiété Hermione qui pensait que la sorcière prévoyait quelque chose la concernant, mais elle ne voyait pas quoi.

Le matin suivant, Hermione parvint à bloquer un sortilège lancé par Voldemort, ripostant aussitôt avec un _Absorbeo_ suivit par un sortilège de désarmement. Lorsqu'elle quitta ensuite le hall d'entrainement, Voldemort l'encouragea d'une pression sur l'épaule, ce qui la fit aussitôt frissonner, mais quand elle comprit que l'inhabituelle approche était innocente, elle se détendit.

Hermione devenait bonne en duel. Elle pouvait le dire sans se tromper. Chaque fois que Voldemort l'attaquait en duel à la vitesse de la lumière, sa magie partait bien avant qu'elle ne l'ait ne serait-ce que songé. Parfois, les mots franchissaient à peine ses lèvres que le sort était déjà parti de sa baguette. _Quand je vais rentrer à Poudlard, il est certain que j'aurais un O en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal_ , songea-t-elle avec joie.

Cette pensée la figea. Serait-elle un jour capable de retourner dans sa bien-aimée école ? De revoir ses amis et sa famille ? Cela semblait impossible maintenant qu'elle avait obtenu le titre d' « Animal de Compagnie du Seigneur Noir ». Elle ne voyait pas de fin, aucune échappatoire à ce mensonge.

Elle était la « Favorite » du plus dangereux sorcier de l'histoire. Elle était spéciale parmi ses fidèles. Elle était la seule à porter le Charme Serpentine, peu importe ce qu'il représente.

Il était indéniable qu'elle était unique – aux yeux du Lord et de tous les autres.

Combien de temps avait-elle avant d'être rattrapée par la vérité ? Combien de jours encore avant que Rogue ou Dumbledore ou _quelqu'un_ ne vienne à sa rescousse ? Serait-elle en mesure de s'échapper le moment venu sans que personne ne s'en rende compte ? Elle ignorait combien de temps elle allait pouvoir garder le secret. Si jamais elle ne pouvait partir, ça allait la rendre folle. Ou pire.

La neige tombait doucement le soir de la célébration lorsque Voldemort quitta le manoir Jedusor à la tête d'un grand groupe de Mangemorts. Il portait une cape avec la capuche remontée sur sa tête. Hermione était à sa droite. Des gens par centaines fourmillaient déjà dans l'auditorium et ses environs quand ils arrivèrent.

La vue d'une telle assemblée provoqua des crampes d'estomac chez Hermione. Tous haïssaient les Nés-Moldus. Si jamais ils apprenaient la vérité sur elle, elle ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'ils allaient lui faire. Ou pire, ce que Voldemort lui ferait.

\- Bonne participation, lui souffla soudain le Maître. La plus grande que j'ai vue pour cette célébration. Le monde entier semble avoir entendu parler de toi.

Ils se trouvaient à environ une centaine de mètres de la foule. La vue de tout ce monde poussa Hermione à se rapprocher de Voldemort jusqu'à ce que leurs coudes se touchent.

Lorsque le Lord prit pied dans le bâtiment, sa simple présence attira l'attention de tous les sorciers et les sorcières. Chacun d'eux s'inclina alors profondément sur son passage tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers le box réservé pour lui et ses plus proches fidèles. Nombre des siens le laissèrent cependant pour aller s'amuser, mais Hermione savait qu'elle allait devoir rester près de lui tant qu'il ne lui en ordonnait pas le contraire.

Elle était trop tendue pour s'asseoir sur le sol et opta plutôt de rester debout près de la chaise de Voldemort, les mains nouées dans le dos.

\- Arrête d'être aussi tendue, lui fit soudain le Lord. Détends-toi.

\- Ils me regardent comme si j'étais le dernier match de Quidditch… souffla-t-elle.

\- D'ici la fin de la soirée, ils sauront tous, dit Voldemort, ricanant comme elle était encore plus nerveuse. Les nouvelles vont vite : _Où qu'aille le Seigneur Noir, Harmony Hangleton va avec lui._

Hermione aperçu soudain Bellatrix dans la foule, observant leur échange avec des éclairs dans les yeux. Lorsqu'elle vit qu'Hermione la regardait, la sorcière afficha un autre faux sourire et hocha la tête dans sa direction avant de disparaitre. Hermione imagina que la sorcière était anxieuse, mais cela ressemblait plutôt à une faim qu'il était difficile de confondre. Elle devait avoir un plan quelconque sans doute quelque chose qui lui mettrait la honte, à elle ou Voldemort.

Un trio de têtes blond platine ondulait à travers les danseurs, se frayant un chemin jusqu'à la zone réservée. Voir le visage familier de son compagnon de classe, Drago Malefoy, provoqua chez Hermione des palpitations et elle vérifia aussitôt que son visage était bien dissimulé. Avec leurs vêtements somptueux et leurs airs altiers, les Malefoy se démarquaient sans problème du reste de la foule.

Lucius Malefoy avait l'air plus fier que jamais tandis que d'une main gantée sur son épaule, il propulsait Drago en avant. Narcissa, elle aussi fière de son fils, semblait un peu plus anxieuse. Drago se tenait droit et raide, tentant de paraître fier. Mais Hermione le connaissait suffisamment pour assurer que se trouver devant le Lord était le dernier endroit où il voulait être.

\- Seigneur.

La famille salua à l'unisson en s'inclinant. Le mot ne fut cependant qu'un murmure dans la bouche de Drago. Lucius s'avança alors et reprit la parole.

\- C'est un honneur d'être en votre si glorieuse présence, mon Seigneur. Voici mon fils, comme vous l'aviez demandé.

Voldemort se pencha en avant sur sa chaise pour s'adresser directement à Drago, et demanda au jeune homme de s'approcher.

Celui-ci répondit d'une voix plus aiguë que la normale en faisant un pas en avant. Au dernier moment, alors que l'un de ses pieds était encore en l'air, Lucius lui donna un petit peu d'encouragement supplémentaire qui manqua de le propulser sur les genoux du Seigneur Noir. Il prit ensuite la main de Narcissa dans la sienne et regarda devant lui, presque en larmes.

\- Sais-tu ce que cela signifie de recevoir ma Marque, Drago Malefoy ? demanda Voldemort durement. C'est le plus grand honneur qui puisse être décerné. Cela signifie qu'à partir de ce jour, tu m'appartiens, et que tu feras tout ce que je te dirais sans poser une seule question, sans hésitation, et avec fierté.

\- O-oui, répondit Drago avant de raidir ses épaules et de répéter sa phrase. Oui, mon Seigneur. Je suis prêt.

\- Ton bras de baguette, ordonna alors le menaçant sorcier.

Drago obéit aussitôt. Quelques personnes dans la pièce se rendirent alors compte de ce qu'il se passait et, lentement, la nouvelle fit le tour comme quoi Drago Malefoy allait être marqué. Un océan de visages se tourna alors pour regarder la scène.

Le propre charme d'Hermione glissa dans son dos comme s'il voulait, lui aussi, assister à ce qui se passait.

Les doigts de Drago tremblaient légèrement comme il remontait la manche verte de son bras droit. Quand il l'eut découvert, au-dessus du coude, il s'approcha de Voldemort, lui offrant son bras. Le Maître dégaina alors sa baguette magique et l'agita au-dessus du bras du blond tout en marmonnant le sortilège dans un souffle. Une onde de lumière verte glissa alors et recouvrit la zone du serpent et du crâne porté par tous les autres Mangemorts.

Hermione ne pouvait pas comprendre quels mots le Lord avait utilisés, mais au vu des longues voyelles et des S, elle comprit que c'était du Fourchelang, la langue des serpents.

Drago eut du mal à dissimuler sa peur lorsque la lumière s'estompa et que le Lord lui rendit son bras. Il resta là à regarder son bras, autrefois parfait. Le serpent de la marque était confiné sur le bras seul et n'allait pas plus loin, pas comme le Charme d'Hermione. Celle-ci jeta un regard à Narcissa. La sorcière semblait soulagée que tout soit terminé et elle jeta à Lucius un regard teinté de dégoût. Lucius la regarda alors et son sang-froid faillit un instant, mais en cet instant, il s'excusa avec ses yeux.

Le Maître reporta son regard sur Hermione, et celle-ci ne put voir que l'éclat de ses yeux bleus dans l'ombre de son capuchon. Son regard était fixé sur la zone d'ombre où devaient se trouver la bouche de Voldemort comme elle cherchait à entendre ce qu'il disait.

\- Accompagne notre nouveau fidèle et présente-le aux autres.

Les deux parents de Drago pivotèrent et jetèrent à Hermione un regard hostile. Drago, lui, la regarda avec le désespoir dans les yeux.

Narcissa intervint alors.

\- Mon Seigneur, Harmony doit se préparer pour sa performance…

\- Elle sera de retour dans les temps, répondit le Lord à l'intention d'Hermione.

Celle-ci hocha la tête, réalisant qu'elle avait là une chance de s'éloigner du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle s'écarta donc rapidement, passant un bras autour de Drago, et l'entrainant à sa suite. Elle ne se retourna pas pour voir le regard désapprobateur des parents de celui-ci.

.

À suivre…

.

 _Traduit de l'Américain par Azzarine, le 24 février 2014._


	13. Partie 4 - On danse ? - Ch 13

.

 **Serpentine**

.

 **Quatrième Partie : On danse ?**

.

 **CHAPITRE TREIZE**

.

\- Hey, doucement ! s'exclama Drago.

Il stoppa net et retira son bras de celui d'Hermione.

\- Je suis capable de marcher tout seul, femme !

Hermione le regarda comme il lissait sa manche froissée. Elle l'avait entraîné à l'autre bout de l'auditorium, entre le bar et un groupe de danseurs. Déguisant sa voix afin qu'il ne la reconnaisse pas, elle lui renvoya une réponse.

\- J'ai pourtant eut l'impression que tu voulais être aussi loin que possible de tout ça.

Drago cessa de lisser sa manche et regarda la jeune femme. Pendant une seconde, celle-ci eut peur qu'il ne la reconnaisse.

\- T'inquiète pas, ajouta-t-elle. Je ne dirais rien au Maître, mais pourquoi tu l'as fait ?

\- Pour mon père, bien entendu, répondit Malefoy d'une voix douce qu'il n'avait encore jamais utilisée à l'école. Tu aurais dû voir sa tête quand il a su que le Seigneur voulait me faire don de la Marque. Il était comme un fou, et je n'ai pas pu le repousser comme le voulait ma mère. Il m'a dit qu'un jour je voudrais prendre sa place. Il voulait _être fier de moi_.

Hermione avait du mal à reconnaitre le jeune homme qui lui hurlait des insultes lors de leur premier jour à Poudlard. Il l'avait toujours traitée comme un déchet mais à ce moment-là, ils étaient juste deux enfants contraints à une situation dont ils ne voulaient pas.

\- Tu ne dois pas montrer que tu as peur, fit Hermione en lui prenant l'épaule. Fais juste ce qu'il dit et tout ira bien.

Les sourcils blonds se rejoignirent quand il fronça les sourcils.

\- J'ai l'impression de te connaître…

Hermione détourna aussitôt le regard et ignora ses paroles.

\- Aller, viens, laisses-moi te présenter aux autres.

Elle l'entraina alors plus tranquillement et le conduisit vers un groupe de filles qui faisaient partie du groupe de danse.

Hermione s'installa au bar et regarda Drago danser avec chacune des filles tour à tour. Lorsqu'elle le vit sourire une ou deux fois, elle se détendit.

\- Je réserve la prochaine danse avec toi, lâcha soudain une voix rance à son oreille.

Hermione tourna la tête et découvrit Barty assis sur le siège voisin, vidant un verre de liquide doré.

\- Non, répondit la jeune femme en se détournant. Je dois me tenir prête pour le spectacle.

\- Oh allez, insista Barty en lui entourant les épaules de son bras. Un petit tour vite-fait…

Hermione repoussa le bras.

\- Si vous étiez intelligent, vous rentreriez et cuveriez !

La musique se termina alors et Hermione se leva pour partir.

\- Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser…

Mais Barty lui saisit le bras avec rapidité surprenante pour un ivrogne.

\- Plus tard alors… susurra-t-il.

La jeune femme roula des yeux et il se rapprocha. Son haleine alcoolisée donna la nausée à Hermione.

\- Tu sais, chérie, je vais regarder ton spectacle. Et je vais en jouir de _chaque minute_ …

Hermione le repoussa avec dégoût. Sans autre mot, elle le laissa vider une autre pinte de liquide doré. Elle suivit ensuite les repères qui conduisaient aux coulisses. Narcissa ne manqua pas de lui poser des questions quand elle la vit arriver.

\- Il dansait quand je l'ai laissé, lui répondit la Gryffondor.

Narcissa hocha la tête et eut un léger soupir avant de reprendre son travail.

Hermione trouva son costume pendu là où elle l'avait laissé la veille et se rendit dans une des cabines privées pour se changer.

Lorsque la robe verte fut en place, ses épaules, ses bras et ses jambes se couvrirent de chair de poule sans l'habituelle tenue de grosse laine noire. Le fait que le Charme Serpentine ait prit place au sommet de son bras et de sa poitrine n'aida pas non plus. Il jurait avec la pâleur de sa peau. Enfin, au moins le masque couvrait la partie la plus importante de sa personne : son visage.

Quand elle fut prête, Hermione se glissa hors de la cabine pour rejoindre les autres.

\- Oh, Harmony, tu es là… roucoula Bellatrix, feignant un intérêt quelconque.

La femme ondula jusqu'à Hermione dans sa robe et son masque bleu.

\- Bonne chance, ma chérie...

Hermione essaya de ne pas éclater et répondit aussi gentiment qu'elle le pouvait.

Il ne restait plus que quelques minutes avant l'entrée sur scène. Narcissa plaça les danseuses dans l'ordre qu'elle désirait pour ce faire. Hermione fut la troisième. Elle regarda les autres et se sentit mal à l'aise comme beaucoup regardaient le serpent sur sa peau.

Narcissa attira alors leur attention quand tout le monde fut rassemblé. Après un dernier conseil, elle prit place en tête de file et ouvrit les portes des coulisses. La longue ligne de femmes lui emboita le pas et monta sur scène.

L'immense auditorium était plein à craquer d'un public bruyant, mais pire encore était l'odeur. Sueur, cigarette et alcool prirent Hermione à la gorge comme elle regardait la foule à travers plusieurs épaisseurs de rideaux d'un vert profond. Ils étaient invisibles au-delà de la zone éclairée par les aveuglants spots de la scène.

\- Et maintenant… s'exclama soudain un homme dans une robe scintillante. Voici venir pour vous la traditionnelle performance des magnifiques femmes de Serpentard !

Il se tenait au centre de la scène, tenant une baguette contre sa gorge pour amplifier sa voix.

La foule se mit aussitôt à rugir et le présentateur en sueur agita une main pour inviter les femmes à entrer alors qu'il quittait la scène. Narcissa pivota et indiqua à la troupe d'y aller.

Chacune d'elles prit pied sur scène, l'une après l'autre et quand Hermione posa le pied sur la scène étouffante, la foule devint totalement sauvage. Elle tenta de garder les yeux sur la femme devant elle et s'arrêta à la place qui lui avait été assignée, avant de pivoter pour faire face au public. Les fortes lumières rendaient la chose compliquée mais elle imagina que le Seigneur des Ténèbres se trouvait au fond de l'auditorium, sous son capuchon. Le Charme Serpentine décida soudain de se promener autour de ses épaules et laissa sa queue s'enrouler autour de sa gorge.

Quelqu'un dans l'assemblée souffla son nom mais Hermione l'ignora pour se concentrer sur les mouvements de la chorégraphie qu'elle était sur le point d'exécuter. Elle inspira une grande bouffée d'air puant la sueur et la fumée pour se calmer un peu, fermant les yeux brièvement. Tous la regardaient, suivant des yeux le serpent qui se déplaçait sur ses bras et sa poitrine.

La douce musique lui permit alors d'échapper à la foule. Un, deux, trois, et comme une seule personne, toutes les femmes se mirent à bouger avec grâce et légèreté.

Hermione ne pensait plus à rien d'autre que ses pieds et son corps, à chaque mouvement qu'elle faisait, devenant un avec la musique. La chaleur des lampes et les déplacements lui firent rougir les joues et son front se couvrit d'une fine pellicule de transpiration. À la fin, il y eut trois pas rapides puis la musique s'arrêta, tout comme chacune des femmes sur la scène, dans une pose bien précise.

Haletante, Hermione compta jusqu'à trois avant de quitter la pose et regarda les centaines de personnes qui applaudissaient à tout rompre. Son cœur accéléra et un sourire fendit son visage humide. Toutes s'inclinèrent alors d'un même mouvement avant de quitter la scène, où elles furent félicitées par une Narcissa tout sourire.

\- Fantastique les filles ! Vous les entendez ? Aller, allez fêter ça, profitez de votre succès !

.

À suivre…

.

 _Traduit de l'Américain par Azzarine, le 5 mars 2014_


	14. Partie 4 - On danse ? - Ch 14

.

 **CHAPITRE QUATORZE**

.

Hermione souriait tout en se changeant. C'était enfin terminé, après tant de semaines de dur labeur et de sueur. La jeune femme plia son costume et le rangea dans un sac qu'elle ramènerait à la maison avec elle. Elle n'imaginait pas avoir une autre occasion de porter une telle robe mais il était fait dans un tissu précieux et pourrait se vendre relativement cher.

À nouveau habillée de sa tenue de laine noire – _son autre costume_ –, elle quitta les coulisses, non loin de l'entrée de vestiaires. Bellatrix, elle aussi changée, en sortait.

Le costume bleu de la sorcière était jeté sur son bras, mais ce ne fut pas cela qui attira l'attention d'Hermione, mais plutôt une petit bouteille qu'elle tenait sa main. Le liquide à l'intérieur était rose fluo, comme s'il possédait sa propre lumière. La femme souriait étrangement, comme prise d'une soudaine excitation.

Hermione reconnu immédiatement un Filtre d'Amour, et elle savait exactement à qui il était destiné. Une rage sourde s'empara alors d'elle lorsque Bellatrix leva les yeux, surprise de voir qu'elle n'était plus seule. Ses yeux bleu féroces se posèrent sur Hermione et un sourire narquois étira ses lèvres.

La sorcière se rua soudain vers la sortie. Hermione s'empara de son sac et lui emboîta le pas mais Bellatrix quitta le vestiaire et se retrouva dans le hall avec une rapidité surprenante. Hermione puisa alors dans le reste de ses forces et accéléra la cadence. Si ce Filtre d'Amour était destiné à Lord Voldemort, s'en serait terminé de lui – un tel embarras le laisserait détruit.

Hermione éprouva tout à coup le soudain et surprenant devoir de protéger son Maître. La confiance entre eux qui n'avait cessé d'augmenter ces dernières semaines était le plus important de tout à cet instant. Ce petit lien assurait la sécurité d'Hermione tant qu'elle était ici. Elle ignora la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui disait que la vraie raison était plus profonde c'était une voix qu'elle tentait d'éviter.

Elle sentit alors capable d'aller plus vite et gagna peu à peu du terrain sur Bellatrix. Celle-ci n'avait que deux mètres d'avance sur elle quand elle tourna à un coin. Le temps qu'Hermione prenne le coin, Bellatrix avait disparu.

Hermione se retrouva dans un couloir percé de plusieurs portes de chaque côté, et elle poussa la première avec force. Ce n'était qu'un placard à balais poussiéreux. Elle referma la porte et passa à la suivante. Celle-ci donnait sur une section de l'auditorium près de la scène, bouchée par une troupe de danseurs.

 _Cette porte doit être la bonne_ , songea Hermione en cherchant frénétiquement autour d'elle, à la recherché de sa cible. Droit devant, il y avait la grande zone où se tenait le Maître, en train de discuter avec quelques fidèles. Soudain, Hermione la vit, du coin de l'œil. Bellatrix s'éloignait du bar avec deux gobelets. Elle avait l'air suffisant et déterminé comme elle approchait du kiosque.

Hermione plongea alors dans la foule des danseurs. Chaque personne qu'elle heurtait la ralentissait et elle voyait avec horreur Bellatrix mettre un gobelet d'argent dans la main du Maître…

 _J'y suis presque…_ songea Hermione avec désespoir.

Ses bottes frappaient les marches qui conduisaient au kiosque.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres porta la boisson à ses lèvres, comme au ralenti, et Hermione tendit une main gantée aussi loin qu'elle le pouvait. Dans un dernier sursaut d'énergie, elle abattit sa main et éjecta le gobelet de la main du Lord.

Fière d'y être parvenue à temps, Hermione ne remarqua qu'à peine les exclamations choquées qui s'élevèrent autour d'elle. Elle regarda plutôt Bellatrix, qui restait bouche bée, incrédule. Toutes les expressions des autres n'étaient rien à côté.

Hermione sentit soudain une main lui saisir la robe et la tirer vers le bas. Elle se retrouva alors face à de furieux yeux bleus qui auraient pu la tuer sur place. Elle baissa aussitôt le regard, remarquant du même coup que la robe du Maître était humide et qu'une partie du liquide lui avait sauté au visage.

Voldemort ne prononça qu'un seul mot, mais il fut suffisant pour faire trembler la jeune femme : _Dehors !_

\- Je peux tout expliquer… murmura Hermione dans un souffle.

Il la repoussa alors en la lâchant, indifférent à ce qu'elle avait à dire. Sans un mot, Hermione se mit alors à courir aussi vite et loin qu'elle le pouvait. Son cœur était complètement affolé et frustré. Elle pouvait sentir la brulure des larmes qui menaçaient de couler, mais elle les ravala difficilement pour que personne ne puisse les voir.

Comme elle s'efforçait de fuir, elle heurta des gens – elle ne pouvait pas faire plus vite. Tout le monde la regardait passer et elle entendit même quelqu'un la traiter de « fille morte qui marchait ».

Lorsqu'Hermione se retrouva enfin dehors, elle se coula dans les ombres, suffisamment loin de tout regard. Elle arracha ensuite son foulard et haleta dans le froid de la nuit noire, laissant ses poumons se remplir jusqu'à qu'ils la brûlent.

Soudain, elle perçu les pas rapides du Maitre et elle remit aussitôt son foulard avant de pivoter pour lui faire face. Elle eut un mouvement de recul quand elle réalisa qu'il était déjà à moins d'un mètre d'elle, les poings serrés et le capuchon rabattu, dévoilant toute son indignation.

\- Je peux tout expliquer, répéta alors la jeune femme.

Elle avait perdu le contrôle de sa respiration, mais avant qu'il ne puisse lui couper la parole en parlant – ou bien en lui jetant un sort –, elle raconta toute l'histoire, comment elle avait surpris Bellatrix avec la potion, comment elle lui avait couru après, la suivant jusqu'à lui…

Voldemort resta légèrement bouche bée quand la jeune sorcière mentionna le Filtre d'Amour. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs mais il semblait avoir redirigée sa colère sur l'affreuse femme qu'Hermione avait mentionnée.

\- Je voulais juste vous épargner la honte… ajouta Hermione désespérément.

Les yeux bleus glacés de Voldemort s'étrécirent. Il prit alors la parole, mais sans crier. Son ton tranchant fit frissonner Hermione.

\- Tu as été la _cause_ de ma honte ! lâcha-t-il.

Hermione savait que c'était la vérité, mais ce n'était pas d'elle dont il devait être furieux. _Elle l'avait sauvé !_ Cette pensée la fit rougir et sa honte tourna en colère.

\- Non ! s'exclama-t-elle alors. Si je n'avais pas arrêté Bellatrix dans son élan et si vous aviez bu la potion, vous vous seriez complètement oublié ! Vous seriez passé pour un idiot devant tous vos fidèles !

Voldemort fut pris de court. Hermione s'imagina que jamais personne n'avait dû lui parler sur ce ton jusqu'à maintenant. Elle se sentit alors grandie d'avoir un tel courage mais, dans le but de rester humble, elle fit un pas en arrière. Elle vit de nombreuses émotions se succéder sur le visage du Lord, incertain de la manière dont il devait réagir.

\- Croyez-moi… fit-elle doucement tout en se demandant si elle devait tenir prête sa baguette – juste au cas où il voudrait la punir.

Hermione tenta d'imaginer ce que Rogue lui dirait de faire devait-elle rester là sans bouger et endurer la douleur s'il lui jetait un sort ? Ses fidèles n'avaient-ils pas le droit de se protéger ?

\- J'essayais seulement d'aider… Je-je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé si elle avait réussi après… après ce qu'il s'est passé avec vos parents.

Comme un interrupteur, Hermione vit la fureur bouillir dans les yeux glacés du Lord lorsqu'elle mentionna ses parents. Elle avait touché un point sensible apparemment. Il lui tourna alors le dos dans le but de lui dissimuler ses émotions, et il perdit son regard dans la nuit noire.

Hermione se rendit alors compte qu'elle était toujours vivante, respirant l'air frais de la nuit. Elle avait eu vent de son caractère légendaire, et en de normales circonstances, il l'aurait sûrement tuée sur place, dans l'auditorium, mais elles n'étaient pas normales, les circonstances actuelles – pas pour lui du moins. La jeune femme se souvint alors de quel mot il l'avait qualifiée : spécial. Elle était _spéciale._

\- Bellatrix paiera cher pour ça, je peux te l'assurer, murmura alors le Lord.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée…

Voldemort tourna la tête vers Hermione qui se figea, incapable de respirer.

La façon dont il la regardait l'agaçait. Il la regardait si _durement,_ comme s'il voulait l'attirer physiquement, lentement, plonger en elle.

Hermione tenta de maintenir son regard, mais elle ne tint que quelques secondes avant de regarder ailleurs, éprouvant un autre type de peur – pas comme si elle craignait pour sa vie – mais plutôt comme si elle craignait pour sa _santé mentale_.

\- Tu ne te montreras plus là-bas ce soir, fit alors Lord Voldemort après un monstrueux silence. Tes actes ont causé un sacré désordre que je vais devoir régler. Je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait qu'ils vont tous demander ton exécution. Me voir traité de cette façon les as choqués, tu vois.

Hermione hocha la tête sans répondre. Elle déglutit et sursauta quand il leva une main vers son visage. Ses doigts se glissèrent sur sa nuque et la tinrent légèrement. Après l'avoir regardée un moment, Voldemort déplaça sa main sur son épaule, serrant doucement.

La jeune femme était muette. Elle l'avait déjà vu toucher ses fidèles, mais seulement une petite tape sur la tête, comme pour un animal de compagnie. Mais _comme ça_ ? La façon dont il la touchait semblait presque… _affectueuse_.

Hermione sentit des papillons dans son estomac et elle dut se faire violence pour ne pas se soustraire au contact.

\- Rentre à la maison, Harmony, fit alors le Lord d'une voix de velours.

La jeune sorcière sentit sa respiration se bloquer dans sa gorge. Elle se sourit à elle-même, soulagée de ne pas avoir à faire face à la foule.

\- Merci… souffla-t-elle.

Voldemort resta au même endroit quand elle s'éloigna et Hermione pouvait sentir son regard comme elle mettait la nuit entière entre eux. Le Charme Serpentine glissait autour d'elle comme une sorte d'étreinte protectrice et sa tête se posa sur son épaule – cette même épaule que le Lord maintenait une minute plus tôt – comme elle s'échappait dans les bois.

.

À suivre…

.

 _Traduit de l'Américain par Azzarine. Fait le 6 mars 2014_


	15. Partie 4 - On danse ? - Ch 15

.

 **CHAPITRE QUINZE**

.

Hermione était complètement épuisée en arrivant aux portes du Manoir Jedusor.

\- _Lumos !_ souffla-t-elle, hors d'haleine en tirant sa baguette de sa botte gauche.

Elle se rendit ensuite dans sa chambre à la lueur de sa baguette. Alors qu'elle se rendait dans la salle de bains, elle remarqua que la cheminée dans la chambre de Voldemort fonctionnait toujours. En fait, elle était mourante et il aurait juste suffit que quelqu'un rajoute une bûche.

Quand elle eut terminé de se rafraîchir, Hermione franchi la porte donnant dans la chambre du Lord. Elle pensait y trouver quelqu'un mais non, la pièce était vide. La jeune femme imagina alors qu'il avait dû jeter un sort sur le foyer pour garder le feu en vie. C'était une solution pour garder la chambre chaude tout en s'absentant.

Hermione savait qu'elle devrait retourner dans chambre mais la chaleur était trop bienvenue pour qu'elle l'ignore. Elle se pelotonna dans le canapé, près de la chaise de Voldemort. La chaleur de la cheminée l'enveloppa aussitôt d'une chaude étreinte. Elle baya en attrapant l'un des oreillers du sofa et y déposa sa tête.

 _Il ne sera pas retour avant demain_ , se dit-elle à elle-même. _Je vais juste fermer les yeux deux minutes…_

Elle sentit le serpent glisser sur son ventre et s'y enrouler, puis elle sombra dans le sommeil.

Lorsqu'Hermione ouvrit les yeux, seulement quelques seconds s'étaient écoulées, de son point de vue du moins car la chambre était froide et plongée dans le noir, et elle frissonna. Elle roula sur le côté mais au lieu de rouler dans des draps et des coussins, elle atterrit lourdement sur le plancher glacé.

Elle réalisa alors, tout en se massant l'épaule, qu'elle avait dû passer une grande partie de la nuit sur le canapé du Maître. Le feu était maintenant éteint et froid comme s'il n'avait pas été rechargé, et une lumière pâle filtrait à travers les rideaux de la fenêtre.

\- _Ça doit être presque l'aube maintenant…_ songea-t-elle.

Et le Maître ne devrait plus tarder à rentrer maintenant. Soudain, elle entendit un long soupir provenant du lit à baldaquin. Son cœur fit un salto dans sa poitrine comme elle se relevait rapidement et sans bruit, et se dirigeait vers la porte de la chambre, qu'elle trouva fermée.

Elle n'avait jamais eu l'intention de dormir dans la chambre de Lord Voldemort ! Comment avait-elle pu être aussi inconsciente ?

Hermione se demanda alors s'il avait été choqué de la trouver sur son canapé. Regardant vers le lit, la jeune femme remarqua qu'il était étendu sur les couvertures, comme s'il avait été trop fatigué pour se glisser entre.

Levant la main, Hermione saisit la large poignée de la porte. Elle la fit pivoter doucement, ne voulant faire aucun bruit. Elle avait presque ouvert la porte quand…

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois que je trouve une femme endormie sur mon canapé, tu sais ? fit Voldemort d'une voix légèrement amusée.

La jeune femme bondit de frayeur en entendant la voix. Ce n'était pas le genre de voix qu'on désirait entendre lorsque l'on était seule dans une chambre plongée dans le noir. Hermione pivota pour regarder vers le lit. La faible lumière de l'aube provenant de la fenêtre lui permettait tout juste de voir son visage.

\- Q-Quoi ? répondit-elle, bien qu'elle ait parfaitement entendu.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de quoi répondre d'autre, de toute façon.

\- Femme. Canapé. Pas la première fois, répéta le Lord en se redressant sur un coude. J'ai attrapé Lestrange à fureter ici de temps en temps. Quelle poison cette femme…

Hermione remarqua ses cheveux hérissés et les cernes noirs sous ses yeux – il semblait complètement épuisé.

\- Cela faisait un moment que je n'avais pas dormi dans un lit, fit alors Voldemort sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Il posa sa main sur le couvre-lit de velours vert et Hermione sentit sa bouche s'assécher.

\- Je ne dors pas beaucoup d'ordinaire, mais quand je le fais, je n'ai pas envie de m'ennuyer avec le nettoyage des draps, donc je prends le canapé.

Hermione hocha la tête, comprenant, toujours incertaine de ce qu'elle devait dire. Sa main toujours serrée sur la poignée lui était douloureuse. Elle écoutait mais se préparait mentalement à partir.

\- Ce fut une longue nuit de festivités, mais tu n'as rien manqué qui aurait valu la peine de rester, reprit Voldemort.

Sa main, caressant toujours le couvre-lit, changea de direction pour lisser la zone près de lui, comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait aucun pli de l'autre côté du lit.

\- C'était déjà terminé quand j'y suis retourné, ajouta-t-il. Je dois admettre que je ne me souviens pas avoir déjà éprouvé une telle fatigue que maintenant. Il semblerait que mes nuits blanches m'aient rattrapé.

Hermione resta interdite quand Voldemort tapota le sommet du lit du côté qu'il venait de lisser. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et elle s'accrocha avec panique à la poignée de la porte. C'était une invitation plus que claire pour qu'elle reste avec lui, comme une égale – non, plus encore. Comme s'ils étaient partenaires.

Comme elle restait sans bouger, il tapota le lit à nouveau – avec plus d'insistance cette fois-ci. Lassé d'attendre qu'elle bouge, Voldemort se laissa retomber sur les oreillers et ferma les yeux.

 _Il veut juste discuter_ … se dit Hermione.

Elle songea immédiatement que cette pensée était une idiotie. Comme elle était innocente ! Elle était tellement mal à l'aise question intimité. C'était un homme adulte, elle n'était qu'une adolescente. S'il pensait pouvoir tirer un quelconque avantage d'elle, elle ne se laisserait pas faire sans se battre.

Hermione lâcha la poignée de la porte avec le sentiment de lâcher une bouée de sauvetage dans un ouragan. Elle se traina jusqu'au lit et s'y laissa tomber sur le dos, souhaitant pouvoir soupirer quant à la magnifique douceur du couvre-lit de velours. Comparé au canapé, l'oreiller avait des airs de nuage sous sa tête.

\- Retires tes chaussures, ordonna alors Voldemort.

Une simple demande, mais de sa voix endormie, il attira immédiatement l'attention d'Hermione, qui hésita d'abord avant de s'asseoir lentement. Elle tâtonna contre la fermeture éclair de sa botte, et parvint à en descendre une. La botte tomba près du lit, mais quand elle essaya de défaire le second zip, il se bloqua à la moitié.

\- Merde… murmura-t-elle.

La baguette magique de Voldemort surgit alors et il tapota la fermeture éclair, après quoi, elle descendit toute seule.

\- Merci, marmonna Hermione en laissant glisser la botte près de sa jumelle, sur le sol.

\- Approche, il fait froid ici.

Quand ils furent tous les deux entre les couvertures, côte à côte, allongés sur le dos, Hermione leva les yeux vers le ciel-de-lit, les mains posées sur son estomac. Le Maître adopta la même position.

\- Ce soir, tu as très certainement énervé tous ces sorciers jusqu'à la fureur. Quand j'y suis retourné, ils étaient tous là, à se demander à quel point tu pouvais être naïve pour avoir agi de la sorte contre leur Maître.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée si j'ai abusé, renchérit Hermione.

Voldemort balaya ses mots de la main.

\- J'en aurais fait autant. Au moins, maintenant tout le monde te connait – peut-être un petit peu plus que je ne l'envisageais – mais ce qui est fait est fait.

Un silence s'installa avant qu'Hermione ne reprenne la parole.

\- Bellatrix ? fit-elle simplement.

\- Elle a été traitée en conséquence.

Hermione frissonna entre les couvertures et se demanda ce que pouvait bien signifier « traitée en conséquences ».

\- Tu vois, depuis que son mari Rodolphus est mort, Bella n'avait plus personne d'autre que moi. Elle espérait savoir tout ce que moi je savais. Elle enviait mon pouvoir.

\- Et c'est pour ça qu'elle a créé un Philtre d'Amour ?

Hermione s'étouffa de dégoût. Elle avait tout lu au sujet des effets des Philtres d'Amour. Une dose suffisamment forte pouvait rendre la victime totalement impuissante il n'y avait pas mieux comme esclave.

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle tente de m'avoir, ajouta Voldemort amèrement.

 _J'imagine à quel point Bellatrix serait jalouse si elle savait où je me trouve actuellement_ , songea alors Hermione.

Elle roula sur le flanc pour regarder vers son Maître avant de réaliser qu'il la regardait lui aussi. Elle rougit sous l'insistance du regard. La regardait-il ainsi depuis le début ?

\- J'ai regardé ta performance, ce soir… fit-il d'une voix presque inaudible, si proche d'elle que cela lui en donna des frissons.

Elle laissa son regard s'égarer sur sa lèvre inférieure pendant qu'il parlait.

\- Ça devait être impressionnant… répondit-t-elle doucement en baissant les yeux sur ses mains.

\- Vraiment, souffla Voldemort.

Sa bouche se tordit momentanément en un sourire avant qu'il n'échoue dans sa tentative d'étouffer un bâillement.

\- Ce qui me fait penser que ton costume est dans ta chambre. Narcissa l'a retrouvé et ramené ici.

\- Ah, bien, répondit Hermione.

Elle était reconnaissante envers la grande sorcière d'avoir fait quelque chose pour elle. Elle voulait sans doute la remercier pour avoir éloigné Drago.

\- Oui, fit Voldemort en fermant les yeux. Ils ont tous été très _impressionnés_...

Il soupira alors profondément et semblait près de s'endormir quand il ajouta :

\- Tout comme moi…

Hermione attendit ensuite que sa respiration ralentisse. Elle regarda sa poitrine monter et descendre et sentit la chaleur de son souffle contre son visage, filtrant de ses lèvres entrouvertes.

C'était impressionnant de voir à quel point il semblait tranquille. Comme s'il n'avait cure du monde, comme si le monde serait un endroit sûr sans la Magie Noire rampant sous sa surface. C'était un Voldemort avec une mère, et sans un Harry Potter : serein et rêveur.

Comme elle sombrait dans le sommeil près de lui, une dernière pensée l'effleura : _À quoi les assassins rêvent-ils ?_

 _._

À suivre…

.

 _Traduit de l'Américain par Azzarine, le 7 mars 2014_


	16. Partie 4 - On danse ? - Ch 16

.

 **CHAPITRE SEIZE**

.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux. Elle était seule dans le lit du Seigneur des Ténèbres, nichée entre les chaudes couvertures resserrées autour de son corps. Une vive lumière entrait de quelque part, et elle soupira en s'étirant de contentement. Elle roula sur le flanc, prête à se rendormir, avant de ressentir la présence soudaine d'une autre personne dans la chambre.

Le son d'une respiration douloureuse attira son oreille vers le pied du lit. Hermione se remit lentement sur le dos, regardant par-dessus les couvertures. La porte de la chambre était grande ouverte, laissant entrer la lumière de l'après-midi.

De longs doigts griffus s'accrochaient au chambranle de la porte, et les yeux d'Hermione tombèrent soudain sur une Bellatrix Lestrange, interdite.

La vision de la femme fit violemment frissonner Hermione. Bellatrix n'était pas juste en colère ses yeux n'avaient pas cet éclat d'habitude. Elle était _livide_. Seule la mort luisait dans son regard. La seule chose qui empêchait Bellatrix de se précipiter sur Hermione, c'était ses doigts agrippés au bord de la porte.

Puis elle lâcha la porte. Des marques profondes apparurent là où ses ongles avaient percé le bois. Avec un reniflement, elle se jeta alors sur Hermione et l'agrippa à la gorge. Elle l'arracha du lit du Maître et la jeta sur le sol froid.

Hermione tenta désespérément de faire lâcher prise à la femme, elle essaya de déglutir mais c'était impossible. Ses poumons la brûlaient, elle ne pouvait plus respirer.

Leurs visages étaient quasiment nez à nez quand Bellatrix prit la parole.

\- Toi ! grinça-t-elle. Espèce de… _pute_ !

Elle resserra sa prise sur Hermione si fort que la jeune sorcière crut que sa tête allait se détacher de ses épaules. Bellatrix la frappa alors violemment et Hermione vit des étoiles. Quand le Charme Serpentine réagit sur son bras droit, elle réalisa que Bellatrix était réellement prête à la tuer.

\- Il m'appartient ! Il m'enseigne tout ce qu'il sait. Je parie que t'en savait rien, hein ? Je suis la seule à avoir toujours été à ses côtés ! Il m'aime !

Un étrange son sortit de la gorge d'Hermione quand elle tenta de parler. Elle se souvint alors d'une phrase prononcée par son ami Harry Potter, et avec une dernière force, elle dit :

\- Voldemort. Ne peut pas. Aimer.

La surprise enflamma les yeux de Bellatrix. Les dent serrées, elle approcha une main griffue et écorcha le visage d'Hermione de haut en bas.

La jeune sorcière vit de nouveau des étoiles. Bien que son foulard cache toujours le bas de son visage, ses paupières et sa pommette la brulaient là où les longs ongles avaient déchiré la chair. Comme l'une des mains de la femme avait abandonné sa gorge, Hermione pu respirer de nouveau pour hurler de douleur.

\- Comment oses-tu prononcer son nom ! hurla Bellatrix. Je m'en fou que tu aies le Charme Serpentine. Je m'en fou qu'il me tue, mais si je ne peux pas l'avoir, personne ne l'aura !

Hermione sentit le bout d'une baguette magique se poser entre ses yeux.

\- Merlin sait si j'aime voir deux femmes se battre à mort… intervint alors une voix familière.

Bellatrix tourna sur ses genoux et Hermione aperçu Barty Croupton Jr par-dessus l'épaule de la sorcière. Celui-ci grimaça tout en reprenant sa phrase.

\- Mais nous sommes un peu pressés par le temps, donc si cela ne te dérange pas… peux-tu remettre ça à plus tard ?

Hermione n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir été un jour aussi contente de le voir. Elle lui jeta un regard suppliant.

\- Tu me déranges, Barty, répondit Bellatrix en pivotant de nouveau vers Hermione.

\- Oh, je suis sûr que ça doit être important, mais j'ai reçu des ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne. Je dois vous emmener toutes les deux en bas. Tout le monde attend après Harmony. Nous devons y aller _maintenant_.

\- Elle n'était pas dans sa chambre, expliqua Bellatrix, pointant toujours sa baguette sur Hermione. Je ne savais pas où la chercher mais quand j'ai vu la porte de la chambre du Maître ouverte, je l'ai trouvée là… _dans son lit_!

\- Oui, oui, on sait tous que tu veux le Seigneur pour toi toute seule. Mais tu ne pourrais pas attendre _après_ la mission pour assassiner sa favorite ?

Les yeux de Bellatrix brillèrent à ces mots. Hermione remarqua alors que son regard était redevenu normal.

\- Très bien. On passe un accord, fit alors la sorcière en écrasant le nez d'Hermione de sa baguette. Si tu n'es pas morte à la fin de la mission, nous aurons une autre rencontre. Ok ?

Bellatrix se releva alors et s'en alla en laissant Hermione en plan, contournant Barty avec un reniflement.

Hermione eut du mal à s'asseoir. Avec un grognement, elle saisit le pied du lit pour s'aider à se relever. Sa tête lui tournait et elle dû prendre plusieurs profondes respirations. Lorsqu'elle entendit un rire provenant de la porte, elle regarda Barty.

\- On dirait que je viens de te sauver la vie… fit-il avec étonnement.

\- N'y pense même pas, répondit Hermione.

\- De quoi ? demanda Barty avec un sourire mauvais.

\- Je ne te dois rien, reprit Hermione, toujours agrippée à un montant du lit le temps que sa tête cesse de tourner.

Quand elle se sentit mieux, elle marcha jusqu'à la porte en tremblant.

\- Attend, lâcha soudain Barty en lui prenant le bras.

Hermione se débattit avec violence. Il ne recula pas pour autant mais lui montra son visage.

\- Tu saignes, fit-il simplement.

La jeune sorcière porta sa main à la blessure de son visage. Lorsqu'elle l'éloigna, elle était couverte de sang.

\- Je vais vomir… Hey, n'y touche pas ! s'exclama soudain Barty. Tu rends les choses encore pires. Laisses-moi faire, je peux arrêter le saignement, mais tu auras une cicatrice. Rien d'inquiétant, cependant, ajouta-t-il avec une grimace. Beaucoup d'hommes trouvent les cicatrices attirantes…

Hermione sentit une pointe d'inquiétude quand Barty pointa sa baguette sur elle, mais quand une lumière rose en sortit, la douleur disparu totalement.

\- Voila. Comme je te le disais… tu es plus attirante comme ça. Hm, il reste du sang, ici…

Il lécha alors son pouce et l'approcha de la joue d'Hermione mais celle-ci repoussa la main avec dégoût. Elle se servit de son gant pour essuyer le sang puis elle suivit Barty dans les escaliers. Doucement, elle toucha la cicatrice sur sa pommette. Elle se demanda alors à quel point elle était visible.

\- Bellatrix a mentionné une mission, demanda soudain Hermione. Le Maître ne m'a rien dit à ce sujet…

\- Quoi ? Tu veux dire que tu ne sais rien ? fit Barty en haussant un sourcil. Hm, ouais, c'est vrai. J'avais oublié que tu avais dormi tout la journée dans son lit, paresseuse.

Hermione se retint de lui mettre une gifle. Elle savait que c'était la réaction qu'il attendait. Barty jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule pour la voir regarder ailleurs, comme s'il n'avait rien dit.

\- La mission consiste simplement à aller chercher un petit colis dans l'Allée des Embrumes, fit-il alors en contournant un coin.

Ils tombèrent sur le reste des Mangemorts, à dix mètres de là environ.

\- Quel genre de colis ?

\- Très important, répondit Barty. Le Ministère ne sera pas du tout content, crois-moi.

Hermione lui piqua le dos de son doigt.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est, Bartemius ? demanda-t-elle.

Une pensée soudaine lui vint et elle sentit sa curiosité piquée au vif. Peu importe ce qu'était ce colis, cela sonnait comme une arme quelconque dirigée contre le Ministère. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'être un Sang-Pur pour savoir que tout ce qui sortait de l'Allée des Embrumes était dangereux. Si seulement elle pouvait savoir précisément ce qu'ils allaient aller chercher, peut-être qu'elle pourrait prévenir le Ministère avant que Voldemort ne parvienne à l'obtenir ? Quoi qu'il ait prévu, elle devait le stopper.

Ils étaient presque sur le groupe et Barty baissa la voix.

\- Ce que je me demande, c'est pourquoi le Maître ne t'a rien dit pour la mission. C'est un grand pas vers ce qu'il veut depuis toujours. Donc il aurait dû t'en parler, comme à tous les Mangemorts.

Hermione le regarda, attendant qu'il continue. Barty hésita, comme s'il savait qu'il ne devait rien dire de plus, mais il reprit quand même :

\- Peut-être bien que le Lord a une raison de ne pas te faire confiance.

Hermione retint son mécontentement. _Mais le Maître m'a pourtant dit des choses qu'il n'avait jamais dites à personne d'autre avant,_ songea-t-elle. Elle était certaine qu'ils avaient surmonté ce problème de confiance, à présent.

Une seconde passa avant qu'elle ne se gifle mentalement. Une minute plus tôt, elle avait été prête à trahir son Maître auprès du Ministère elle était prête à prévenir les Aurors et faire cesser les plans du Maitre. Grâce à elle, le règne de Voldemort aurait pu avoir une fin…

Barty avait raison. Il n'avait pas confiance en elle. Personne n'avait confiance en elle.

Malgré sa terrible peur de lui au début, une évidente confiance s'était installée entre Voldemort et elle, une confiance comme il n'en avait aucune avec aucun de ses plus loyaux serviteurs. Et la nuit dernière, discuter dans l'intimité de son lit : qui au monde avait eu la chance d'être aussi proche de Lord Voldemort ?

Une terrible honte lui prit soudain le ventre douloureusement. Comme ils approchaient des autres massés autour du Maitre, Hermione pressa sa main sur son ventre et gémit légèrement. Barty lui jeta un regard en arrière mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant.

Voldemort avait remonté son capuchon et son visage était plongé dans les ombres. Il parlait au large groupe de Mangemorts qui était pendu à ses lèvres. Hermione était cependant trop préoccupée par ses pensées pour écouter quoi que ce soit, mais lorsqu'il fit une pause pour les accueillir, Barty et elle, elle lui fit un bref signe de tête.

Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur elle un long moment, comme s'il voulait s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Il l'aurait de toute façon sentit si son Charme Serpentine s'était activé.

Le groupe de Mangemort entouraient leur Maître tout vêtu de noir, comme toujours, incluant Severus Rogue dans le lot. Hermione fut surprise de voir son professeur de Potions, elle ne l'avait pas souvent vu depuis qu'elle était arrivée au Manoir Jedusor. Sa soudaine réapparition était comme un phare venu du monde extérieur. Il était le seul à qui elle pouvait parler sans craindre d'être découverte le seul de cette cauchemardesque énigme sur qui elle pouvait compter.

Hermione tenta d'attirer son attention, lui signalant qu'elle avait besoin de lui parler. Rogue lui lança en retour un regard interrogatif sans expression avant de hocher la tête si brièvement qu'elle seule le remarqua. La jeune femme opina en retour puis se concentra sur ce que le Maître était en train de dire.

\- Nous allons devoir faire vite, au cas où il y aurait des Aurors, fit le Lord. C'est lourd, donc j'aurais besoin de trois d'entre vous pour le transporter sans casse. Barty, Darius, Félix, vous utiliserez le sortilège de lévitation et transplanerez ensuite ici.

\- Oui, Seigneur, répondirent les trios hommes à l'unisson.

\- Des questions ?

\- Et pour les civils ? demanda une sorcière maigre à sa droite. Désirez-vous que nous nous débarrassions des témoins oculaires ?

La façon dont elle prononça sa phrase plaqua un sourire sur le visage de Barty mais fit frissonner Hermione.

\- Si un observateur quelconque vous pose des problèmes, vous avez ma permission pour en disposer comme bon vous semble, répondit le Lord en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

La maigre sorcière sourit méchamment et fit danser sa baguette entre ses doigts aux longs ongles.

\- Et pour le pauvre propriétaire qui aura le privilège de se faire détrousser ? demanda Bellatrix méchamment avec un rictus.

Lorsqu'elle posa une main sur sa hanche, elle grimaça. Hermione se dit alors que ce que le Lord lui avait fait en punition de son acte de la veille, devait encore la faire souffrir.

\- Puis-je avoir l'honneur de m'en occuper pour vous, Maître ?

Voldemort ricana en réponse. Le son de sa voix semblait proche de l'agacement.

\- Laisses-le-moi, fit-il froidement.

Plusieurs ricanements s'en suivirent et l'estomac d'Hermione fit un looping et une explosion de rage s'empara d'elle. Lorsque Voldemort lui jeta un regard – sans sourire –, il était glacial. Le sourire de Bellatrix se fana aussitôt.

\- D'autres questions ? demanda alors le Lord sans quitter Hermione des yeux.

Mais Hermione avait toujours des questions. Comme présentement, elle avait envie de hurler : « _Qu'allons-nous faire et pourquoi ne m'en avez-vous rien dit ?_ » Mais ses lèvres restèrent fermées, une chose à laquelle elle avait dû s'habituer ces derniers temps.

Après un moment de silence, Voldemort regarda autour de lui et hocha la tête avec satisfaction.

\- Dans ce cas, allons-y ! lança-t-il vivement en pivotant sur ses talons.

Sa cape noire s'envola, ressemblant à une paire d'ailes noires lorsqu'il s'éloigna. Les Mangemorts le laissèrent passer devant puis le suivirent, baguette en avant, une expression déterminée sur chacun des visages.

.

À suivre…

.

 _Traduit de l'Américain par Azzarine, le 9 mars 2014_


	17. Partie 5 - La Bataille - Ch 17

_**Serpentine**_

.

 **Cinquième Partie : La Bataille**

.

 **CHAPITRE DIX-SEPT**

 **.**

Hermione suivit rapidement Rogue, comblant l'écart, avant de finalement tirer le dos de son manteau. Il ralentit le pas et attendit qu'ils soient tous deux à l'arrière du groupe. Quand il fut sûr de ne pas pouvoir être entendus, il l'agrippa par l'épaule et la poussa dans l'ombre d'une porte proche.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? siffla Hermione.

Rogue jeta un regard au groupe puis la regarda.

\- Vous continuez ce que vous êtes supposée faire. Vous suivez les ordres, répondit-il.

\- Même maintenant ? Je croyais que nous étions des espions, répondit la Gryffondor en fronçant les sourcils comme s'il était fou.

\- Pas aujourd'hui, non, fit Rogue. Aujourd'hui, vous devrez faire tout ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres vous dira… Même si cela signifie prendre une vie, ajouta-t-il après une pause.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi nous sommes là si nous ne pouvons même pas aider le Ministère, protesta Hermione. Comment vous faites pour rester là sans rien faire ?

\- Parce que notre heure n'est pas encore arrivée, répondit le sombre professeur avec fermeté. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de révéler nos identités trop tôt. Cette mission fait partie d'un plus grand plan, nous devons patienter jusqu'à la toute dernière minute avant d'agir. Vous comprenez ?

Hermione le regarda. Elle refusait de faire face à la défaite.

\- J'ai l'impression que nous laissons passer une opportunité. C'est une chance unique de capturer les Mangemorts alors qu'ils sont loin de leur QG. Je n'imagine pas meilleure occasion pour contacter le Ministère et capturer les Mangemorts à l'endroit-même où nous voulons qu'ils soient.

\- Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? demanda Rogue en haussant un sourcil. Vous avez oublié de mentionner sa capture…

\- Oui, répondit la jeune femme en se mordant la lèvre sous son foulard.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Miss Hangleton ? On deviendrait sentimentale ? demanda alors Rogue sur un ton moqueur.

\- Pas du tout, répliqua Hermione avec humeur.

\- C'est sûr… se moqua Rogue en regardant autour de lui. Nous ne devrions pas rester plus longtemps ici, le Maitre va remarquer notre absence.

Hermione jeta un regard à son professeur de Potions.

\- Regardez-vous, fit-elle. Tellement inquiet à propos de ce que peut penser le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je ne sais pas quoi faire de vous, expliqua-t-elle.

Rogue lui jeta un regard en biais.

\- Et c'est supposé vouloir dir quoi ? demanda-t-il sombrement.

Sa façon de se tenir était devenue menaçante, dominant la jeune femme.

\- Cela veut dire que je me pose des questions sur la direction de votre loyauté, répondit-elle sèchement.

Rogue se pencha alors jusqu'à se retrouver nez-à- nez avec la jeune femme et il la regarda droit dans les yeux. Il donnait l'impression de vouloir la saisir par les bras et la secouer. Quand il parla, Hermione sentit son souffle chaud sur son visage.

\- Si vous n'avez plus confiance en moi – _moi_ , votre _seule_ connexion avec Poudlard, vos amis, votre maison, et tout ce à quoi vous tenez, alors vous êtes bien pire que je ne l'imaginais ! fit-il. Vous devez avoir confiance en moi si vous voulez sortir d'ici vivante.

Hermione fit un pas en arrière et baissa les yeux, gênée. _Il a raison. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un de proche de Dumbledore. Ne pas faire confiance à Rogue me rendrait encore plus seule que jamais_ , songea-t-elle.

Elle pensa alors à son Maître et murmura :

\- Le manque de confiance semble la seule chose qui puisse me faire tuer…

\- Dans ce cas, il faut nous dépêcher, avant d'être perdus, rétorqua-t-il.

Il poussa Hermione devant lui et ils se hâtèrent ensuite de rejoindre le hall. Ils prirent la direction d'une porte arrière du Manoir.

\- Qu'est-ce que nous allons récupérer de si important ? demanda Hermione en trottinant derrière Rogue.

\- Vous voulez dire qu'il ne vous as rien dit ? se moqua Rogue par-dessus son épaule. Comme c'est étrange.

\- _Ah oui_ ? glapit Hermione, irritée. Pourquoi ne pas le dire, alors ?

\- Il avait ses raisons, j'imagine, spécula Rogue. Je pense que je devrais plutôt le laisser s'expliquer lui-même.

\- Oh ! souffla Hermione.

Elle n'ajouta rien de plus cependant. Elle venait d'apercevoir le paysage devant elle. Ils se trouvaient devant une large forêt, et le soleil couchant étirait les ombres des arbres sur l'herbe. Certaines branches gelées ondulaient dans le vent. La jeune femme s'arrêta pour contempler. Elle était surprise de trouver quelque chose d'aussi magnifique dans un endroit aussi sombre.

Rogue s'arrêta quand il remarqua qu'elle ne le suivait plus.

\- Une Bierraubeurre avec ça, Miss Hangleton ? siffla-t-il.

\- Va-t-on prendre un Portoloin? demanda-t-elle.

\- Pas cette fois. Nous allons transplaner.

Hermione le regarda et Rogue soupira.

\- C'est vrai, j'avais oublié… C'est cette année que vous étiez supposée apprendre à Transplaner…

\- Oui, et si vous n'aviez pas remarqué, j'ai été légèrement absente de l'école ces derniers temps, grommela la jeune sorcière.

Rogue revint vers elle et lui agrippa le bras.

\- Dans ce cas, vous allez apprendre. Mais ce n'est pas le moment, nous sommes pressés. Je n'avais encore jamais transplané avec quelqu'un, donc cela risque d'être douloureux, fit-il.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent et soudain, le monde entier d'Hermione se mit à tourbillonner. Son corps fut étiré comme un spaghetti, comme si un trou noir l'aspirait. Chaque souffle d'air était aspiré de sa bouche et sa tête se mit à tourner. Elle entrevit de nombreux éclats de lumière puis, morceau par morceau, les différentes parties de son corps reprirent leur place comme des pièces de métal sur un aimant.

Quand le monde cessa de tanguer et que chaque pièce fut à sa place, Hermione jeta son premier regard sur l'Allée des Embrumes. Tout était humide ici, et couvert de crasse. Des flaques de boue et des poubelles se côtoyaient sous les gouttières. Il faisait froid un brouillard persistant flottait dans les différentes rues.

L'endroit lui donna l'impression d'être perdue dans un labyrinthe. Chaque mètre, une enseigne était suspendue au-dessus de leur tête, et Hermione en déchiffra quelques-unes en passant : _Vampire Café : Thé, A+, B-, etc…_ et _Les Livres de Sortilèges de Damian_. Un peu plus loin, elle vit même _Boucherie de Dragon_ …

Dans l'une des vitrines se trouvait quelque chose de mort et pourrissant, mais quand Hermione s'approcha, cela remua violemment. Elle déglutit et se mit à trembler. Elle décida alors qu'il serait plus prudent de ne pas regarder dans les autres vitrines…

Les gens qui allaient et venaient dans ces rues étaient tout aussi horribles. Noir et gris rance étaient les couleurs dominantes de chaque vêtement qui pendait en lambeaux autour des corps. Plusieurs personnes ricanèrent en passant près d'elle, mais la majorité restait blottie dans leurs chauds vêtements.

Même si ses vêtements noirs lui permirent de se fondre dans la foule, la peur et l'incertitude lui permettaient de tenir le coup. Elle jeta un regard à Rogue et remarqua qu'il semblait comme chez lui dans cet environnement.

\- Restez près de moi, fit-il soudain avant de prendre une rue puis de tourner rapidement dans une autre.

Hermione resta aussi près de lui que possible, l'ourlet de la cape de Rogue frôlant ses bottes. Elle gardait son regard rivé sur l'arrière de sa tête, et ne pouvait sentir que virage après virage, quand soudain il s'arrêta brusquement.

Hermione remarqua aussitôt que Rogue avait posé une main, doigts écartés, sur la porte d'une minuscule boutique avec une fenêtre noire et une enseigne vide. La main du sombre homme était posée près du heurtoir et il murmura un sort dans un souffle. La jeune femme entendit un clic et quand Rogue retira sa main, elle entendit un petit « boom » avant que la porte ne s'ouvre en craquant. Rogue glissa alors à l'intérieur comme une ombre, et Hermione le suivit de près.

.

À suivre…

.

 _Traduit de l'Américain par Azzarine le 10 mars 2014_


	18. Partie 5 - La Bataille - Ch 18

.

 **CHAPITRE DIX-HUIT**

.

La porte se referma sans un bruit quand ils furent tous deux à l'intérieur. Hermione plissa les yeux, tentant de distinguer ce qui l'entourait dans la sombre et crasseuse boutique. Une petite et brillante sphère située au fond de la pièce, émettait assez de lumière pour lui permettre de distinguer plusieurs personnes.

La jeune femme vit son Maitre près de l'orbe, et remarqua que c'était lui qui tenait ledit orbe dans sa main. Ses yeux semblèrent alors presque attirés par elle, comme un papillon vers une flamme quand elle se dirigea vers lui.

\- Vous en avez mis du temps… se plaignit un Mangemort.

Hermione ne parvint pas à voir qui c'était, bien qu'elle pense reconnaitre la voix.

\- Miss Hangleton n'a pas encore été initiée à l'art du Transplanage, répondit Rogue. J'ai dû l'y aider. Ce fut compliqué, mais nous sommes arrivés en un seul morceau.

Hermione rougit. Elle détestait qu'on lui rappelle à quel point elle était jeune et inexpérimentée par rapport aux autres.

\- Ouais, bien sûr, prenez tout votre temps, dans quelques minutes, les Aurors seront là, grommela le Mangemort.

\- Suffit, Darius, lâcha alors Voldemort. Tout le monde est là maintenant, laissons cela de côté. Les six que j'ai désigné tout à l'heure, allez-y et fouillez chaque coin entre ici et _Barjow et Beurk_. C'est tout près donc ne perdez pas de temps. Je ne veux pas une seconde d'ennuis sinon ça sera pour vous.

\- Oui, mon Seigneur, répondirent plusieurs voix disséminées dans la boutique sombre.

Hermione entendit des pas passer près d'elle comme les Mangemorts quittaient la boutique. Le soleil couchant éclaira brièvement la large pièce quand la porte s'ouvrit, et la jeune femme vit que Rogue avait rejoint les Mangemorts qui partaient.

Voldemort se tenait près du fond de la pièce, avec un sorcier large d'épaules derrière lui. Quand la porte se fut fermée, replongeant tout dans le noir, la lueur de l'orbe accentua les yeux bleus de Voldemort.

\- Va surveiller la fenêtre, Félix, fit alors le Lord à un home qui se tenait près de lui.

Félix sursauta et se hâta jusqu'à la fenêtre, jetant un regard à Hermione quand il passa près d'elle. Son visage était fermé et il se concentra ensuite sur ce qu'il voyait dehors, sa baguette serrée dans sa main.

Hermione et Voldemort réduisirent l'écart entre eux, se retrouvant au centre de la pièce. Quand ils furent côte à côte, le Maître éloigna l'orbe de la jeune femme pour ne pas l'éblouir. Celle-ci remarqua alors combien la pièce était sale, au point que lorsque le Lord soupira, un nuage de poussière les entoura.

\- Je me rappelle de mon premier Transplanage, fit-il alors.

Ses yeux regardaient Félix à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il les ferma ensuite et reprit à mi-voix.

\- J'y ai laissé un sourcil…

\- _Non_ … murmura Hermione avec une légère crainte.

Il hocha la tête.

\- Mais si tu le dis à qui que ce soit, tu le paieras.

Hermione opina rapidement, incertaine s'il se moquait ou non.

\- Je ne le ferais pas, répondit-elle néanmoins.

Voldemort la regarda alors.

\- Tes cheveux semblent plus courts…

Il approcha une main comme pour lui caresser les cheveux, mais il recula quand Hermione tressaillit.

\- Rogue n'a pas du t'emmener avec lui de façon correcte…

\- Non, sérieux ? s'étouffa Hermione en levant une main pour brosser sa frange.

Voldemort hocha doucement la tête, moqueur, et la jeune femme baissa la main avec un soupir de soulagement.

\- Donc, tu ne sais pas comment on Transplane ? demanda-t-il alors.

Hermione secoua la tête, espérant qu'il n'allait pas la critiquer. Elle remarqua alors que son comportement était passé d'une sorte de camaraderie au sombre et commandeur Seigneur.

\- C'est crucial que tu saches faire, lui fit-il. Nous sommes fréquemment impliqués dans des situations qui nécessitent de disparaitre rapidement. Ce sera la prochaine chose que je t'enseignerais.

\- Oui, mon Seigneur.

\- Tu as transplané à deux, pour venir ici, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il ensuite. Hm, si mes souvenirs sont bons, ce n'est pas la plus agréable des expériences… Tout comme sentir ta vie être aspirée hors de toi. J'imagine que ce n'est pas aussi terrible que le Baiser du Détraqueur, cependant… Bref ! Quand tu sauras Transplaner, ce ne sera pas si mauvais. C'est rapide et tu prendras l'habitude de sentir ton corps démembré avant de le reformer. Ce sera plus comme un _pop_ plutôt qu'un _shoom…_

\- Pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit au sujet de la mission ? demanda soudain Hermione, avant qu'il ne puisse dire autre chose.

Elle se demanda alors si elle pouvait demander ça. Elle craignait qu'il soit fâché qu'elle lui demande une telle chose.

\- J'ai mis cette mission en chantier le soir du festival, quand j'ai retrouvé mes fidèles. J'ai tenté de t'en parler ce matin, mais tu semblais préoccupée, expliqua-t-il.

Il lui avait demandé de passer la nuit dans son lit, bien entendu qu'elle était préoccupée !

\- Je comprends… répondit doucement Hermione. Et donc, pourquoi on est ici ? Vous cherchez quoi ?

\- Il y a quelques années, j'ai eu connaissance d'un nouvel objet très rare que maintenant, je veux posséder. C'est objet s'appelle une Armoire à Disparaître. C'est une sorte de grande garde-robe et tout ce qui est placé dans cette armoire, que ce soit vivant ou non, disparaît, mais pas dans les airs. C'est envoyé dans une autre Armoire à Disparaître qui existe quelque part ailleurs.

Tout ça semblait familier à Hermione. Elle était soudain certaine d'avoir déjà entendu parler de ça dans l'un de ses livres d'Histoire.

\- C'est rare ? Vous en avez déjà vu une ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Il se trouve que oui, répondit Voldemort. Bien que le Ministère en ait ordonné leur destruction totale, certaines personnes ont caché leurs armoires. Aujourd'hui, il en reste seulement trois qui fonctionnent. L'une d'entre elles est en attente, probablement proche d'ici. Celle-ci en particulier avait été cachée dans une cave en Suède. J'ai entendu dire que ladite cave avait été inspectée, mais des sortilèges anti-intrus l'ont protégée des Aurors. C'est amusant quand on y repense. Le seul moyen que les Aurors avaient d'obtenir ce qu'ils voulaient, aurait été d'utiliser la chose qu'ils avaient voulu détruire.

Du coin de l'œil, Hermione remarqua que Félix les regardait avec incrédulité. Il était évident que l'homme n'avait jamais été témoin d'une conversation avec le Lord.

Hermione changea de pied, regardant ailleurs. Remarquant son inconfort, Voldemort regarda autour d'eux et vit Félix. Il lui jeta aussitôt un rapide Doloris. Félix émit un petit cri de douleur et se roula en boule sur le sol, près de la vitre.

\- Eh bien, je suppose que vous pourrez dire que celui qui a caché l'armoire aura le dernier mot, alors.

\- Pas nécessairement, répondit Voldemort, reportant son attention sur la jeune femme. Au sein du groupe de personnes qui a caché l'Armoire à Disparaître, se trouvaient des membres du Ministère de la Magie Suédois. Ils ont volé l'armoire, mais furent tués par des hommes avides – pas comme moi –, qui voulaient l'armoire. J'imagine que cette Armoire à Disparaître a eu de nombreux propriétaires depuis cette date, mais _Barjow et Beurk_ sera le dernier.

\- Et vous allez tuer le propriétaire de la boutique, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Hermione avec un sentiment nauséeux qui lui prit l'estomac.

\- Bien entendu, répondit Voldemort. S'il nous voit et que je le laisse en vie, il va simplement aller dire au Ministère que je possède une Armoire à Disparaître. Et j'aimerais autant que le Ministère l'ignore…

\- Vous avez dit que les Armoires étaient illégales, non ? S'il va au Ministère, ils vont lui demander comme il s'en est procuré une, et comment il les connait. Je veux dire, il se réserve lui-même une cellule à Azkaban s'il révèle que vous lui avez volé ce truc, à lui… Devons-nous vraiment craindre qu'il jacte ?

\- Il pourrait mentir, répliqua Voldemort. Peu importe, je ne prendrais pas ce risque.

Hermione sut par le ton de sa voix que la discussion était terminée, et elle espérait qu'elle avait été en mesure de sauver la vie du propriétaire de la boutique, même si elle en doutait. Une autre pensée lui vint alors.

\- S'il y a eu une quinzaine d'autres propriétaires, la plupart d'entre eux ont été tués pour avoir possédé l'Armoire, ne craignez-vous pas que quelqu'un vienne vous tuer pour vous la voler ?

\- Me voler, _moi_ ? ricana Voldemort.

Un doute traversa l'esprit d'Hermione et il reprit la parole.

\- Même si quelqu'un osait venir me la voler, ce ne sera plus long avant que j'utilise l'Armoire selon son véritable but. Quand ce sera terminé, elle n'aura plus aucune utilité pour moi.

\- Quel but… ? commença Hermione avant que Félix ne l'interrompe.

\- Ils sont de retour, Maître, fit-il en revenant rapidement près de son Maître avec un sourire excité.

Voldemort carra les épaules et attendit que les six Mangemorts entrent. Quand ils franchirent le seuil, les six Mangemorts arboraient des expressions diverses, à la fois désappointées et soulagées.

\- Nous avons fouillé partout et il n'y a aucun trouble-fête, fit la sorcière maigre dont le nom avait échappé à Hermione. Pas un seul ! J'étais tellement impatiente d'en exploser un contre un mur !

L'estomac d'Hermione se contracta en entendant ça. « Exploser un Auror contre le mur » était un spectacle dont elle se passerait volontiers.

\- Il y a un couple d'individus louches juste au coin, mais ce ne sont que simples mendiants, dit Rogue, debout devant le groupe.

\- Vous avez parlé avec eux ? demanda Voldemort. Si j'étais vous, toute personne louche serait considérée comme une menace. Je ne prendrais aucun risque.

Les Mangemorts se jetèrent des regards inquiets.

\- Non, mon Seigneur, nous n'avons pas jugé cela nécessaire, répondit Rogue. Cependant, il s'est passé un regrettable incident impliquant Mr Bartemius Croupton Jr. J'aurais préféré qu'il n'attire pas toute l'attention sur nous, mais ce qui est fait à présent…

Barty rayonna soudain et s'inclina comme s'il venait d'exécuter une pièce de théâtre. Le sourire qu'il affichait rappela à Hermione celui qu'il avait quand le Maitre l'avait tirée du dédale du labyrinthe. Sa sordide imagination faisait le reste.

\- Barty regardait dans une des rues quand un mendiant lui a sauté dessus. Il était clairement désarmé mais Bartemius a rendu cela plus évident en faisant de cette nuit la dernière du mendiant…

\- Ça aurait pu être un Auror, lâcha Barty humblement en faisant tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts crasseux.

Il jeta un regard à Voldemort, mais ses yeux se posèrent sur Hermione quand il reprit la parole.

\- Je ne voulais prendre aucun risque…

Hermione serra les mâchoires à la pensée que le cadavre d'un homme avait été laissé à l'abandon dans une rue non loin. Elle imagina les gens qui passaient à côté, ne faisant pas attention à lui, jusqu'à ce que l'odeur les attire.

La jeune femme du se mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour conserver son sang-froid. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à concevoir que cette même baguette que Barty avait utilisée pour tuer cet homme, était aussi celle qui l'avait soignée après l'attaque des Bellatrix.

\- Hormis cela, mon Seigneur, il semblerait que nous ayons les rues pour nous seuls, ajoute Rogue.

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Voldemort. Tout le monde savait que Rogue était l'un des favoris du Lord, et celui-ci le croyait sur parole. Ce fut sans surprise que le Lord hocha la tête vers Rogue avant de prendre la parole.

\- Eh bien dans ce cas, qu'attendons-nous ? fit-il.

Aussitôt, tous les Mangemorts se rassemblèrent et se glissèrent hors de la boutique de façon très ordonnée.

\- Nous allons rester en arrière, ajouta Voldemort à l'oreille d'Hermione.

Celle-ci déglutit nerveusement en calant ses pas sur les siens.

Lorsque l'air froid du dehors rencontra son visage, la première pensée de la jeune femme fut de se dire que mis à part tous les moments dangereux qu'elle avait imaginé rencontrer en approchant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, celui-ci était le pire de tous et le meilleur pour qu'elle se fasse tuer. Elle repoussa cependant cette pensée pessimiste et espéra qu'ils pourraient terminer cette mission sans dénoter d'incident majeur.

.

À suivre…

.

 _Traduit de l'Américain par Azzarine, le 11 mars 2014_


	19. Partie 5 - La Bataille - Ch 19

.

 **CHAPITRE DIX-NEUF**

.

Le Maître avait dit que _Barjow et Beurk_ n'était qu'à quelques pas de là où ils s'étaient tous retrouvés, mais Hermione eut l'impression qu'il leur avait fallu des heures pour y aller. Alors que tout le monde se dirigeait avec confiance à travers le labyrinthe de briques, la jeune femme, elle, scrutait chaque ombre et chaque allée avec angoisse. Quand elle vit une des ombres bouger, elle imagina que ce devait seulement ce que Barty avait mentionné plus tôt – un mendiant.

 _Le groupe tourna à un coin et se retrouva devant une petite boutique. Les lettres « B & B » étaient gravées sur un panneau accroché à la porte. Hermione laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. __On y est,_ _songea-t-elle._ _Et sans incident. Maintenant, on n'a plus qu'à entrer, récupérer l'Armoire à Disparaître, sortir de là vite-fait et ensuite on pourra…_

Hermione interrompit ses pensées et fronça les sourcils, soudain mal à l'aise. Son arrêt brutal tira le Maître de ses pensées et plusieurs Mangemorts leur jetèrent des regards.

\- C'est vraiment calme, n'est-ce pas ? remarqua-t-elle en regardant vers Voldemort.

Le Charme Serpentine s'étala alors sur son biceps comme un tisonnier brulant, et les yeux du Lord s'agrandirent quand il le sentit.

Son regard fut alors comme le signal pour lâcher les enfers. Des lumières de baguettes magiques jaillirent de toutes les directions et des sorciers et des sorcières sortirent des ombres. Les Aurors étaient venus là en signe de vengeance, et ils tenaient maintenant à leur merci tout le groupe de Voldemort.

À travers le vacarme, Hermione entendit Voldemort hurler de rage, sa voix rebondissant contre les murs de briques. Des éclairs verts et rouges jaillirent de partout, et les couleurs hypnotisèrent Hermione, jusqu'à ce qu'un éclair rouge ne frôle sa tête, à quelques centimètres de son oreille gauche. Les Mangemorts se tenaient à présent dos à dos en formation de défense, et tous affichaient une grande détermination.

Juste devant Hermione, le Maître conjura alors une sorte de bouclier d'un bleu sombre, autour de lui. Il avait levé sa baguette au-dessus de sa tête et elle ruisselait comme une cascade. À travers le regard désolé qu'il lui lança quand il la regarda, Hermione comprit qu'il avait songé à la protéger elle aussi dans la foulée mais il n'avait pas imaginé qu'elle se trouverait aussi loin de lui dans tout ce désordre.

Seule pour se protéger, Hermione fit face aux Aurors. Ils étaient trop nombreux pour qu'elle puisse les compter, et son cœur battait la chamade. Tous ces mois de leçons si intenses avec le Maître avaient littéralement fuit sa tête lorsqu'elle chercha quel sortilège de défense utiliser.

Brandissant sa baguette, prête à choisir un Auror en duel, elle se figea brusquement. Est-ce que c'était Tonks, là-bas ? Et là, c'était Lupin qui se battait avec Barty ? Fol'Œil ? Kingsley ?

Hermione connaissait tous ces gens. Ils avaient été ses amis. Comment pouvait-elle combattre ses propres _amis_ ? Elle eut alors une brusque envie de se précipiter sur eux pour leur révéler son identité. Ainsi, ils pourraient la protéger – la ramener chez elle…

Mais son maigre espoir s'envola lorsqu'une Tonks aux cheveux de feu lui fit face, son visage en forme de cœur déformé par la rage. Sans hésitation, elle lança un éclair rouge sur Hermione, qui l'absorba à la dernière seconde avant qu'il ne l'atteigne. Bien entendu, Tonks ne l'avait pas reconnue, pas avec ce foulard sur le visage. Tous ne voyaient en elle qu'un Mangemort de plus à éliminer.

Avec la rapidité de l'éclair, Hermione lança un sort en direction de Tonks qui la frappe de plein fouet et l'envoya voler plus loin. La jeune femme savait que la sorcière ne serait pas gravement blessée, et cela lui donna un peu de temps pour éviter d'avoir à affronter un autre ami en duel. Là, Hermione se mit à courir en direction d'une ruelle où elle pourrait se cacher jusqu'à ce que la bataille prenne fin. Des éclairs lumineux la frôlèrent comme des balles, si près qu'elle pouvait sentir la puissance de la magie qui s'en dégageait.

Enfin, elle dénicha un endroit éloigné et elle se jeta contre le mur, s'y écrasant autant que possible, comme un Petrificus Totalus lui passait près de l'oreille. La lueur du sortilège brisa brièvement les ombres et Hermione découvrit un homme qui semblait l'attendre. Il bougea avant même qu'elle puisse lever sa baguette.

\- _Stupéfix !_ hurla-t-il alors.

Le sortilège frappa Hermione en plein poitrine, lui coupant le souffle, et chaque muscle de son corps se figea jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit totalement engourdie. Il lui était désormais impossible de faire le moindre mouvement.

\- Grouille, attrape-la ! cria une femme dans les ombres.

Hermione reconnu les deux personnes qui apparurent dans son champ de vision. L'homme à la mâchoire carrée s'appelait Sturgis Podmore, et la femme aux cheveux noirs, Hestia Jones. La jeune sorcière se souvint qu'ils avaient fait partie de l'escorte de son meilleur ami, Harry, le protégeant des gens avec lesquels elle se battait actuellement.

\- Ramenons-là au QG, lâcha Hestia comme Sturgis saisissait Hermione sous un bras. Tu as vu à quel point elle était proche de Tu-Sais-Qui ? Je te parie qu'elle connaît le moindre détail de ses plans qu'il a manigancés, et sans doute plus. Un petit interrogatoire et nous serons les mieux informés, j'en suis sûre !

Le couple tourna alors les talons et se mit à courir dans les profondeurs des ruelles. Tandis qu'ils courraient, Hermione tenta de se défaire du sortilège qui la pétrifiait, puisant dans toute sa magie pour bouger quelque chose, n'importe quoi, les doigts, les orteils, même la langue, espérant pouvoir leur dire qu'ils faisaient une terrible erreur.

Malheureusement, elle avait beau tout essayé, son corps resta engourdi et inutile. Hermione supposa alors qu'une fois le sort dissipé, elle pourrait leur expliquer qui elle était et ce qu'elle faisait réellement avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais il allait être compliqué de le convaincre de faire l'impasse sur ce qu'ils avaient vu. Après tout, elle avait envoyé Tonks dans les roses et tout le monde l'avait sans doute vue proche du Lord comme si elle était une égale. Comment allaient-ils pouvoir passer outre ça ? Ils l'accuseraient de mensonge, qu'il était évident à qui allait son allégeance. Ils demanderaient le Baiser du Détraqueur, la pire des punitions qu'un Mangemort pouvait recevoir, et son âme serait alors aspirée hors d'elle, la laissant comme rien de plus qu'une coquille vide.

La conscience de la jeune femme hurla soudain quand elle réalisa qu'elle n'était en sécurité avec personne, qu'elle n'appartenait ni à la Magie Blanche, ni à la Magie Noire. Elle était désormais totalement seule, sans la moindre idée de qui elle était, à présent.

Tout son être hurlait pour que _quelqu'un_ vienne l'aider - _n'importe qui_.

Quand les deux Aurors tournèrent le coin suivant, ils s'arrêtèrent, estimant qu'ils étaient assez loin du lieu de la bataille pour Transplaner sans danger. Mais ils furent brusquement interrompus par un soudain flash de lumière verte.

\- _Avada Kedavra !_ hurla une voix qu'Hermione reconnaitrait entre milles.

Hors de son champ de vision, elle vit Hestia Jones s'effondrer sur le sol boueux, les yeux écarquillés et sans vie.

Quand Sturgis Podmore fit volte-face pour regarder sa compagne tombée, Hermione entrevit le visage de Voldemort. Elle ne l'avait encore jamais vu à ce point furieux, même lorsqu'elle avait embarrassé au plus au point au festival, la veille. Sa colère semblait mille fois pire. L'atmosphère tout entière tremblait de sa furie contenue derrière ses yeux de glace.

Hermione voulu se châtier elle-même pour le soulagement qu'elle ressentit alors. Comment pouvait-elle être soulagée qu'une bonne sorcière vienne de mourir ?

Elle n'avait jamais, même lors de se spires cauchemars, imaginé que le Seigneur des Ténèbres viendrait un jour à son secours ; encore moins en étant aussi furieux. Pourquoi est-ce que Lors Voldemort, le sorcier le plus mauvais du monde, s'inquiéterait d'une jeune femme qui ne savait même pas transplaner ?

Voldemort franchit soudain les deux mètres qui le séparaient d'Hermione et de son kidnappeur, sa main serrée autour de sa baguette. Comme il tentait maladroitement de se protéger lui-même, Sturgis Podmore fit volte-face pour l'affronter, et Hermione pouvait dire que l'homme savait que c'était sa dernière seconde à vivre tellement elle le sentait trembler comme il la serrait contre lui.

Le rayon vert mortel enflamma la ruelle comme il frappait Sturgis dans le dos. Lorsque le sort le toucha, Hermione sentit aussitôt la puissance de la magie les déséquilibrer.

Ce qu'il se passa ensuite était totalement inespéré. Une soudaine douleur lui prit la tête avec violence, comme le sortilège de mort traversait Sturgis et la touchait. Elle savait que le sortilège en question n'était pas supposé causer une quelconque douleur, juste la mort immédiate. Son corps bascula alors hors des bras de Sturgis et s'écrasa sur le sol, puis la ruelle disparu brusquement. Tout ce qu'elle avait pu voir se résumait à quelques images dans son esprit.

En premier, elle avait vu un jeune garçon se tenant face à l'océan, au sommet d'une falaise, regardant la mer enrage en-dessous. Ensuite, le même garçon, à son âge cette fois-ci, roulé en boule dans un lit d'un dortoir de Poudlard avec un sourire de contentement sur le visage. Elle le vit ensuite devenu un homme, ses cheveux noirs brillant dans le soleil couchant comme il marchait le long d'une bordure de forêt. Quand il se tourna vers elle, elle put voir les yeux bleus féroces de son Maître la fixer.

Ses yeux bleus envoûtants furent la dernière chose qu'elle vit avant de sombrer dans le noir…

.

À suivre…

.

 _Traduit de l'Américain par Azzarine, le 13 mars 2014_


	20. Partie 5 - La Bataille - Ch 20

.

 **CHAPITRE VINGT**

.

Hermione se réveilla au son de la voix stridente de Bellatrix, quelque part près de sa tête. Elle était toujours sous les effets du Stupéfix et ne pouvait pas ouvrir les yeux. Elle se sentit couchée sur un canapé. En sentant l'odeur familière de vieux moisi, elle sut qu'elle était de retour dans le Manoir Jedusor. Incapable de voir qui se trouvait dans la pièce, elle décida d'écouter attentivement.

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi aviez besoin de la ramener, mon Seigneur, se plaignit Bellatrix sur un ton pleurnichard. En quoi elle peut nous être utile si elle ne sait même pas Transplaner ? Et _en plus_ si elle est incapable de ne pas se faire attraper par le Ministère pendant sa propre mission ?

\- Es-tu en train de me dire que j'ai pris la mauvaise décision de la sauver, celle qui possède le Charme Serpentine ? demanda Voldemort vivement. Alors, Lestrange ? Ais-je fais une erreur ?

Hermione fut capable de déterminer, par la proximité de sa voix, qu'il était proche d'elle.

Bellatrix déglutit.

\- Non, mon cher Seigneur. Je disais juste que…

\- La prochaine fois que j'entends que tu l'as menacée, ça sera la dernière chose que tu feras, Lestrange, répondit alors Voldemort. Maintenant, va-t'en tant que je suis encore bien disposé à ton endroit.

\- Oui, mon Seigneur, répondit la sorcière d'une petite voix.

Hermione l'entendit renifler comme elle s'en allait à pas rapide.

\- Mon Seigneur, les Aurors sont sortis de nulle part, fit alors Darius rapidement. Je vous assure qu'il n'y avait personne quand nous avons fouillé la zone.

Voldemort grogna, aussitôt suivit par une brillante lumière et un gémissement pathétique émanant de Darius.

\- Je me contrefiche de savoir comment les Aurors ont découvert que nous étions là ! Je veux juste savoir comment nous allons faire pour ramener l'Armoire !

\- Je ne voudrais pas paraître pessimiste, mon Seigneur, mais elle est surement entre d'autres mains maintenant. Cependant, nous avons des infiltrés au Ministère qui pourraient la récupérer… intervint un autre homme.

\- Pas _pouvoir_ , siffla Voldemort. Nous _allons_ y aller. Nous _allons_ ramener l'Armoire. Je ne laisserais pas la _stupidité_ de mes fidèles ruiner mes plans !

\- Oui, Maître, répondirent tous les autres à l'unisson ils semblaient être au moins cinq dans la pièce.

\- Trouvez-moi Lucius Malefoy, demanda alors le Lord. Sa coopération nous sera nécessaire pour infiltrer le Ministère.

\- À vos ordres, Seigneur, répondit Darius par-dessus les murmures des autres.

Hermione entendit ensuite les pas des Mangemorts comme ils s'en allaient.

Le silence était désormais si épais qu'Hermione cru qu'elle était seule dans la chambre, mais quand le sol craqua près d'elle, elle sut que Voldemort était toujours là. Bien qu'elle soit incapable de voir, elle pouvait sentit son regard sur elle. C'était comme si elle pouvait sentir le poids de son regard sur chaque pouce de son corps. Elle tenta de parler mais, tout comme ses paupières, rien ne se passa.

Voldemort soupira soudain profondément, un son de défaite. Elle sentit qu'il s'asseyait au bout du canapé, et il s'appuya jusqu'à être contre les jambes de la jeune femme.

Hermione pouvait sentir son regard sur elle et elle voulut ouvrir ses propres yeux afin de pouvoir le voir, mais ils refusèrent d'obéir. Elle l'imagina alors assis là, à attendre jusqu'à ce qu'elle brise le sort d'elle-même, peu importe le temps nécessaire.

Voldemort se pencha soudain en avant, une partie de son poids se déportant vers Hermione. Il s'approcha d'elle – juste assez pour sentir son souffle sur sa joue et entendre le son de sa respiration lorsqu'il inspira de nouveau.

Là, la jeune femme sentit le bout des doigts du Lord effleurer sa pommette gauche, juste sous son œil – un geste qui l'aurait sans doute fait bondir si elle en avait été capable. Ses doigts caressèrent doucement la peau, comme curieux.

\- Voilà qui est nouveau… murmura-t-il.

 _Il doit regarder la cicatrice que Bellatrix m'a faite ce matin_ , songea Hermione. Mais d'autres pensées vinrent à la jeune femme tandis qu'il continuait à caresser la cicatrice, comme s'il la mémorisait.

Soudain, ses doigts se figèrent, comme s'il quelque chose venait de lui venir en tête. A la grande horreur d'Hermione, il glissa doucement deux doigts sous le foulard et le tira doucement pour le retirer du visage de la jeune femme.

\- Vous vouliez me voir, S… commença Lucius en apparaissant dans la pièce, s'interrompant au milieu de sa phrase.

Voldemort sauta sur ses pieds comme s'il avait été victime d'un sortilège.

\- Lucius, fit-il en essayant de cacher sa surprise.

Hermione songea que le son de sa voix avait un air désolé, mais elle s'en fichait. Au moins, son foulard était resté à sa place…

\- Tu as sûrement entendu ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui, reprit Voldemort.

\- O-oui, bien entendu, mon Seigneur, bafouilla Lucius. Quel malheur…

Hermione l'imagina éviter le regard du Lord.

\- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas prévenu pour les Aurors ? grinça alors Voldemort froidement.

\- Je vous jure, Seigneur, j'ignorais que les Aurors avaient eu connaissance de votre plan, répondit Lucius avec vivacité.

Le Maître marqua une pause et Hermione devina qu'il devait utiliser son regard pénétrant pour regarder Lucius, serrant probablement les lèvres comme il le faisait toujours quand il estimait que quelque chose était grave.

\- Très bien, répondit-il finalement. J'ai de toi pour exécuter quelque chose de plus au Ministère. Tu vas me trouver où ils gardent l'Armoire à Disparaître, Malefoy. Je _veux_ la posséder !

Lucius lui répondit d'un ton neutre :

\- Bien entendu que vous l'aurez, Maître, seulement… cela risque d'être compliqué de la faire sortir. Je suis quasiment certain que le Ministère a mis l'engin sous bonne garde. Ça, à moins qu'ils ne l'aient déjà détruite.

\- Il vaudrait mieux pour toi qu'ils ne l'aient pas fait.

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, mon Seigneur, répondit Lucius.

Le sol craqua et le volume de sa voix augmenta. Hermione sut qu'il était de nouveau face à elle.

\- Oui. Voyons voir ce que tu sais faire…

\- Maître, fit alors Lucius.

Un moment de silence s'installa ensuite et Hermione n'eut aucun mal à imaginer Lucius regardant le Lord dont le regard était fixé sur la jeune femme. L'homme blond toussa alors légèrement, comme mal à l'aise.

\- Mon fils, Drago, fit-il nerveusement. Il a quelques… hem… difficultés à compléter la mission que vous lui avez donnée. Il fait des efforts, avec un peu de mon aide, mais malheureusement… eh bien, j'ai peur qu'il ne soit en fait plus comme sa mère…

\- Je sais.

\- Ce que je veux dire, Maître, c'est qu'il peut être un jeune homme très passionné, reprit Lucius. Cependant, il a ma détermination et à cause de cela, il est sûr d'y arriver.

\- Ton fils ne me décevra pas, lâcha Voldemort. Après tout, c'est _ton_ fils…

\- Merci, mon Seigneur, soufflé Lucius. Il se sent très fier d'avoir été choisi pour cette mission.

La pièce fut alors plongée dans le silence pendant quelques secondes, et Hermione cru que Lucius était partit, mais il reprit la parole, d'un ton hésitant :

\- Et la fille ?

\- Quoi, la fille ? demanda Voldemort sur un ton menaçant.

\- Qui est-elle ? demanda Lucius comme si c'était évident.

\- Que veux-tu dire, Lucius ?

\- Je veux dire, d'où vient-elle, qui est sa famille ?

\- Severus l'a trouvée à Poudlard, répondit Voldemort comme s'il parlait à un enfant.

\- Drago a l'impression de la connaitre, de par l'école, mais il n'est pas parvenu à la remettre dans Serpentard. Et ses habits ? Pourquoi porte-t-elle toujours ce foulard sur son visage ? Est-ce qu'elle est… déformée ? demanda l'homme blond en marquant une pause avant le dernier mot de sa question.

\- Je ne sais pas, comme je m'en fiche, répondit Voldemort.

\- Et, Maître… le _Charme Serpentine_ , par Merlin… Nous savons tous ce qu'il signifie, mais avez-vous-même pris la peine de savoir si elle était une Sang-Pur ou non ?

\- Silence !

La voix de Voldemort explosa dans la pièce et Hermione sentit une brusque vague de colère l'envahir. Elle maudit mentalement Lucius pour avoir insinué autant de choses sur elle. Son identité avait déjà été gravement compromise avant même qu'il n'arrive.

Lucius recula d'un pas dans un cliquetis bruyant, mais n'alla pas plus loin.

\- Tu crois vraiment que je ne me suis pas déjà pose la question, Lucius ? souffla alors Voldemort.

Hermione sentit alors qu'il la regardait.

\- D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, quand j'ai demandé à Rogue de me trouver un jeune élève, il aurait pu, sans le savoir, m'apporter un espion à la solde de Dumbledore. Mais je sais qu'il n'en a rien fait. J'ai même commencé à trouver des choses plutôt alléchantes à son sujet.

\- Alléchantes, mon Seigneur ? répéta Lucius lentement, d'une voix un peu hésitante.

\- Je me suis vu en elle, Lucius – si avide de connaissance et en même temps bien plus que ça, fit Voldemort. C'est son intrépidité, comme moi.

\- C'est la raison pour laquelle vous lui avez offert le Charme, Seigneur ? demanda Lucius avec scepticisme.

\- Pour dire vrai, je n'étais pas pleinement conscient de l'importance de mon geste, alors, admit le Lord. Elle avait besoin de ma protection, et le Charme m'est venu à l'esprit, presque de lui-même. Mais je crois en moi, Lucius. Je sais que je n'aurais jamais fait une telle chose si elle n'avait été le bon choix. J'en suis certain.

\- Le Charme est définitif, Seigneur, rappela alors Lucius.

\- Je sais, siffla Voldemort. Maintenant qu'elle le possède, elle va devoir vivre avec. Je reconnais qu'elle n'est pas au courant de la signification réelle du Charme, mais bientôt, elle va devoir faire face à ses responsabilités…

\- Maître, elle doit être mise au courant, pour le bien de notre avenir – _votre_ avenir, dit Lucius précipitamment.

\- Oui, répondit Voldemort dans une contemplation silencieuse.

Le sol craqua comme Lucius s'approchait.

\- Je ne vais pas vous mentir, Maître, fit-il. Ce sera difficile pour tout le monde, le moment venu, mais j'ai confiance en votre jugement, plus que tout autre chose.

Voldemort ne lui répondit pas et, après un moment de silence, Hermione entendit finalement Lucius quitter la pièce.

.

À suivre…

.

 _Traduit de l'Américain par Azzarine le 14 mars 2014_


	21. Partie 6 - Transplanage - Ch 21

.

 _ **Serpentine**_

.

 **Sixième Partie : Transplanage**

.

 **CHAPITRE VINGT-ET-UN**

.

Toujours allongée sur le canapé, totalement immobile, Hermione pouvait sentir les yeux du Maître se poser de temps en temps sur elle, et elle espéra, une fois de plus, lorsqu'elle pourrait ouvrit les yeux. Il se rassit alors sur le canapé, son dos et sa cuisse la touchant. Son cœur, qui s'était calmé lorsque le Lord parlait avec Lucius, se remit à marteler dans sa poitrine quand le sorcier s'assit près d'elle.

\- Qui es-tu donc ? demanda-t-il alors doucement, lui soufflant son souffle chaud sur le visage.

Hermione l'entendait respirer, et elle sentit chaque respiration successive sur son visage comme il restait près d'elle. La jeune femme était tendue, inquiète de ce qui allait se passer.

On aurait presque juré qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui réponde. Hermione songea alors qu'elle n'avait jamais autant voulu être libérée du sortilège que maintenant, et pouvoir ouvrir les yeux. Elle se plongea alors profondément en elle-même et demanda à chaque pouce de son corps de lui permettre de bouger les paupières.

 _Presque…_ se dit-elle à elle-même. _J'ai juste besoin d'un peu plus de force ce sort n'a aucun contrôle sur moi._

Du plus profond d'elle-même, Hermione obligea un très léger gémissement à franchir ses lèvres. Lentement, comme si ses paupières pesaient deux tonnes, elle les obligea à s'ouvrir juste assez pour voir à travers les cils.

Une paire d'yeux bleus perçants la regardaient, à moins de trois centimètres de son visage. Soudain, ils disparurent, comme si Voldemort avait compris qu'elle pouvait le voir. Maintenant, elle ne voyait rien d'autre que le bois sombre du plafond.

\- Mon Seigneur… souffla la jeune femme comme l'énergie revenait lentement en elle.

Voldemort hésita, comme incertain de ce qu'il devait répondre.

\- Je suis là, fit-il finalement comme s'il avait retenu sa respiration pendant quelques secondes.

Hermione attendit mais il n'ajouta rien. Elle se demanda alors ce qui pouvait bien traverser son esprit à ce moment-là. Il devait être furieux contre elle pour la médiocre performance de combat qu'elle avait montrée dans l'Allée des Embrumes, mais après autant d'heures d'entrainement, il avait ses raisons.

Mais alors, pourquoi était-il venu la chercher ? Pourquoi aurait-il voulu la récupérer avec une telle rage dans le regard ? Pourquoi aurait-il voulu… la sauver ? Hermione frémit d'inquiétude en cherchant une réponse à ces questions. C'est Lord Voldemort, le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il avait de nombreuses raisons d'agir de façon différente de d'habitude. De cette manière, il passait pour une sorte de héros pour l'avoir sauvée. _Non_ , songea Hermione. _Pas exactement._ Il avait tué ces Aurors, assassinés de sang-froid. Il ne pouvait pas être un héros.

\- Je suis désolée, j'ai laissé ces Aurors avoir le dessus sur moi… souffla Hermione. Je voulais me battre mais j'ai… j'ai juste été trop lente.

Le bois du plafond se voila soudain comme ses yeux s'emplissaient de larmes. Peu importe dans quelle situation elle se trouvait, elle avait toujours difficile à admettre qu'elle aussi pouvait être incapable de quelque chose. Elle avait toujours été la meilleure dans toutes les matières à l'école, ainsi que dans tout ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Et pourtant, la seule fois où elle désirait se montrer forte, elle échoua misérablement.

\- Je serais morte si vous ne m'aviez pas sauvée, murmura la jeune sorcière, déglutissant douloureusement, un nœud dans la gorge. Je comprendrais si vous pensiez que tout ça était une perte de temps… de vos pouvoirs, ajouta-t-elle avec une légère nausée. Et pas juste me sauver…

Hermione était mortifiée et ravala un sanglot en reniflant brutalement comme les larmes dévalaient son visage. Elle ne savait pas à quel point sa voix sonnait enfantine aux oreilles du Lord, sûrement le même genre que la voix de Bellatrix la veille.

\- Un gaspillage de mes pouvoirs ? s'étonna Voldemort avec surprise.

Hermione ne parvint pas à déterminer si ce sursaut était de la colère, de la surprise ou encore de l'amusement. Ce devait plutôt être un genre de mélange des trois, mais peu importe ce que c'était, le ton laissa Hermione tendue.

Voldemort s'approcha alors du canapé et s'accroupit, de sorte que son visage soit au niveau de celui d'Hermione, dans son champ de vision. Le regard intense qu'il lui lança lui donna un vertige il la regardait de la même manière qu'elle l'avait senti quand il la pensait inconsciente, sauf que maintenant, elle était capable de le voir. Quand même, elle ne parvenait pas à croire que les émotions qu'il éprouvait envers elle, étaient réelles.

\- Tu n'as aucune idée de qui tu es, n'est-ce pas, Harmony ? dit alors Voldemort doucement en essuyant ses larmes.

\- Je suis en train de croire que je suis bien plus que je ne croyais… murmura la jeune femme.

\- Et tu as raison.

\- Éclairez-moi…

Voldemort retroussa un coin de ses lèvres, mais il se força à revenir à son habituelle image. Il ouvrit alors la bouche pour parler, mais la referma comme des bruits de pas s'approchaient de la porte.

\- Nous sommes dans le salon principal du Manoir. On pourrait nous entendre, fit-il alors doucement. Je pense que nous devrions reprendre cette conversation dans un endroit plus… intime.

\- Euh… ok, convint Hermione avec hésitation.

Comme elle ne pouvait toujours pas bouger pour se lever, elle jeta un regard penaud au Lord.

\- Euh… Je ne peux toujours pas bouger. Je peux à peine sentir mes orteils, mais les sensations commencent lentement à revenir. Je ne sais pas combien cela va prendre pour… hey, attendez !

Avant qu'elle ne puisse finir sa phrase, Voldemort glissa un bras sous ses jambes et un autre dans son dos avant de l'enlever du canapé.

Elle était prête à lui crier de la poser, mais elle se rappela que ce n'était sans doute pas une bonne idée. De plus, son corps était toujours inutile, et c'était tout à fait du genre du Maître de juste l'ignorer et de faire ce qu'il voulait. Hermione ravala donc le cri qu'elle avait au bord des lèvres, tandis que son cou immobile obligeait sa tête à s'appuyer contre l'épaule du sorcier tandis qu'il la transportait hors de la pièce.

Le Maître était silencieux mais sa respiration était vibrante à son oreille quand il s'approcha des escaliers. Hermione entendait à peine ses propres pensées, mais, pensées ou pas, elle était parfaitement consciente de sa main enroulée autour de son genou, glisser sous sa cuisse. Il resserra sa prise en grimpant les marches, et la chair de poule s'empara alors d'Hermione.

Le temps qu'ils atteignent la chambre du Maître, cependant, la plus grande partie de l'engourdissement d'Hermione avait passé. Voldemort utilisa la magie pour ouvrir la porte, et la refermer une fois qu'ils furent dans la chambre. Quand il la déposa sur le lit, la tête de la jeune femme retomba sur les oreillers, et le visage du Lord était à quelques centimètres du sien. Hermione sentit son souffle quand le bout de son nez effleura le sien lorsqu'il s'éloigna, mais simplement pour s'asseoir près d'elle au bord du lit.

\- Est-ce que tu as une petite idée de la nature du Charme Serpentine ? demanda alors le Lord en approchant son doigt pour retracer le cheminement du tatouage sur la poitrine de la jeune femme.

\- Non, souffla Hermione.

Elle crut alors voir une lueur d'agacement dans le regard du sorcier.

\- Personne ne veut m'en parler…

\- Dans ce cas, laisses-moi t'expliquer, répondit le Lord, sa main frôlant les côtes d'Hermione, pas bien loin de ses seins. Le Charme Serpentine existe depuis de nombreuses années, et des milliers de personnes le connaissent. Mais un et un seul peut être invoqué à la fois. Une seule personne dans le monde entier peut offrir ce sort.

\- Oh, laissa échapper Hermione, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

Elle se rappela alors de ce qu'avait dit Lucius, un peu plus tôt, alors qu'il pensait qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'entendre. Ses émotions s'étaient tout à coup emballées elle s'était sentie humiliée et indigne du don offert par le Maître, et en même temps, une lueur de peur s'était frayée un passage en elle.

\- Si ce charme est si important, pourquoi vous ne me dites pas ce qu'il signifie ? Tout le monde sait ce que ça veut dire, et je suis celle à qui vous le donnez, mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce que c'est.

\- J'y viens, dit Voldemort avec hésitation, une pointe d'agacement dans la voix. Mais avant, je veux faire quelque chose.

Il se leva alors et se mit à arpenter la pièce.

\- J'ai repensé à tout cela depuis que ces Aurors t'ont attrapée, reprit-il. Et je me suis demandé ce qu'étaient réellement tes compétences.

\- Mes compétences ? répéta Hermione, surprise.

Elle n'aimait pas vraiment le son de cette phrase.

Le Lord reprit ses pas et Hermione le suivit du regard, de la droite vers la gauche, comme il traversait la pièce. Son visage reflétait une certaine indécision.

Les sensations d'Hermione étaient à présent toutes revenues, mais elle se sentait tout à coup extrêmement épuisée. Bien qu'elle ait dormi une grande partie de la journée, la rencontre avec les Aurors l'avait vidée de toute son énergie. Les paupières de la jeune femme étaient sur le point de se fermer lorsqu'elle regarda le Maître, et elle se dit qu'il allait bientôt faire un trou dans le sol à force de marcher, si elle n'intervenait pas.

\- Maître ? demanda-t-elle avec une certaine impatience. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Le Lord se figea et lui fit face.

\- Parlez-moi, demanda Hermione. À quoi pensez-vous ?

Voldemort serra les lèvres, se mordant l'intérieur de la joue – une de ses propres mauvaises habitudes, remarqua Hermione. Son regard se perdit quelque part aux alentours de son oreille, désireux de ne pas la regarder directement.

\- Je songeais au fait que je devrais t'enseigner un autre sort, répondit-il enfin. Enfin, c'est plus une capacité qu'un sort, en fait. Mais je ne suis pas certain que tu sois prête à l'apprendre. Je ne sais pas si ton corps pourra encaisser autant de magie en une seule fois.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

\- Je sais que je suis plus petite que la moyenne, fit-elle. Mais…

Voldemort secoua la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

Ses yeux parcoururent le corps de la jeune femme.

\- Ta taille n'est pas le problème, reprit-il. Ta capacité à encaisser la magie est comme un ballon qui n'a jamais vraiment dégonflé.

Il leva sa main au niveau de son ventre, repliant les doigts comme s'il tenait une balle.

\- Plus on y met de magie, plus elle sera capable d'en retenir. Mais il arrive qu'à un moment, et c'est différent pour chaque sorcier, lorsque tu veux y mettre beaucoup de magie d'un coup, le ballon…

Il ouvrit alors rapidement la main.

\- Je vois… fit Hermione en hochant la tête. Mais comment je peux être sûre que cela risque de me tuer ou pas ? Comment peut-on savoir combien de quantité de magie on peut encaisser ? Peut-être que mon corps est capable de contenir une grande quantité de magie, comme le vôtre.

\- Possible, mais cela me laisse quand même incertain, répondit Voldemort en la regardant comme si elle était un puzzle qu'il essayait de reconstituer. De tous les sorts que tu as appris jusqu'à maintenant, tu n'as encore montré aucun signe de faiblesse. En fait, j'aimerais dire que chaque sort que tu apprends est plus rapidement assimilé que le précédent.

\- Donc, vous allez m'enseigner ? demanda Hermione.

Elle était ravie à l'idée d'apprendre enfin quelque chose de nouveau.

\- Oui, lâcha Voldemort. Mais pas avant que tu n'aies apprit comme Transplaner. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, Transplaner est la leçon suivante.

.

À suivre…

.

 _Traduit de l'Américain par Azzarine, le 15 mars 2014_


	22. Partie 6 - Transplanage - Ch 22

.

 **CHAPITRE VINGT-DEUX**

.

\- À présent, comme tous les autres sortilèges ou charmes que tu as appris jusqu'à maintenant, le Transplanage requiert un grande dose de concentration, et beaucoup de détermination, expliqua Voldemort tout en tournant autour d'Hermione qui se tenait au centre de la salle d'apprentissage.

Elle se redressa, tendue, tout en regardant un X doré qu'il avait dessiné sur le sol à deux mètres d'eux.

\- C'est une bonne chose que tu apprennes à Transplaner, ajouta le Lord en la regardant. Cela fait une excellente transition concernant les autres capacités magiques que j'ai l'intention de t'enseigner. Transplaner, comme toutes les autres compétences, nécessite une magie venant de l'intérieur du sorcier, et rien d'autre – pas de baguette ou d'autre outil.

Lorsqu'il se remit à tourner autour de la jeune sorcière, il s'arrêta à un bras environ du X doré.

\- Bien. Maintenant, concentres-toi de toutes tes forces sur l'endroit où tu veux réapparaître, mais garde chaque muscle de ton corps parfaitement détendu. Tout ton être doit vouloir se rendre à cet endroit. Maintenant, imagines-toi brisée en de millions de petits morceaux, si petits qu'ils en sont invisibles. Imagine que tout commence par la tête, jusqu'à atteindre lentement la plante de tes pieds.

Tout cela devint encore plus incroyable quand Hermione se concentra, et que son cœur emballé pulsait à ses oreilles. Avec une lente et méthodique respiration, elle s'imagina dissoute dans les airs, cellule par cellule. Elle regarda, sans cligner des yeux, le X doré, jusqu'à ce qu'il semble disparaître.

\- Quand tu te sens prête, courbe chaque muscle de ton abdomen et pivote légèrement, comme si tu voulais faire une boucle dans les airs, demanda Voldemort. Pendant ce temps, rien ne doit venir déranger ton esprit, sinon l'endroit où tu veux réapparaître.

Sa voix la plongea dans une sorte d'état hypnotique, et à présent, elle avait l'impression qu'une sorte de trou noir voulait l'attirer pour mieux la rejeter sur le X doré. Hermione attendit jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne sente que plus rien ne pouvait l'empêcher de se rendre là-bas, alors elle prit une profonde inspiration, courba chaque muscle de son torse, et pivota sur place.

Une rapide sensation d'engourdissement s'empara alors d'elle pendant quelques secondes avant de disparaître totalement. Elle avait instinctivement fermé les yeux, et du se forcer pour les rouvrir, une paupière à la fois. Et là, à deux mètres, elle vit le X doré.

\- Je n'y suis pas arrivée… soupira-t-elle alors d'exaspération.

\- Quelle bonne remarque, lâcha le Maître sur un ton partagé entre l'amusement et une légère déception. Beaucoup de sorciers et de sorcière n'y arrivent pas du premier coup – mais ce n'est pas ce qui va m'arrêter.

Il marmonna la fin de sa phrase, avant de claquer dans ses mains brutalement.

\- Encore ! s'exclama-t-il alors.

Ce mot rebondit à travers le grand hall : « _Encore, encore, encore !_ »

Hermione se ressaisit donc et regarda le X doré.

Ce ne fut cependant pas avant la troisième tentative qu'il se passa quelque chose de significatif. La première fois qu'Hermione transplana sur le X doré, elle leva un poing triomphant en l'air, avant de réaliser qu'il lui manquait la totalité de ses doigts. Son euphorie se transforma aussitôt en silence choqué.

Voldemort déclara alors une pause pour arranger les choses, mais elle grimaça quand il lui demanda de recommencer, encore, encore et encore. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsque le soleil fut couché, et rien n'éclairait la vaste salle, sinon le foyer à l'autre bout du hall.

\- Tu t'es bien débrouillée pour une première fois, lui fit le Maître. Tu as finalement réussit à transplaner avec tous tes doigts à la bonne place, et pile à l'endroit demandé. Demain, on passera aux destinations invisibles.

Hermione réprima un frisson, se demandant s'il était possible de rester coincée dans un mur. Elle décida alors qu'elle ferait de son mieux pour ne pas que cela arrive.

Ils gagnèrent ensuite l'étage, et Hermione jeta un regard incertain vers la porte de sa chambre, puis vers celle du Maître. Elle n'était pas sûre de savoir dans quelle chambre il voudrait la voir aller ce soir. Il l'avait laissée dormir avec lui la nuit dernière, alors qu'elle se remettait, mais elle ignorait s'il allait vouloir qu'elle dorme à nouveau là cette nuit.

Hermione se tourna alors maladroitement vers sa chambre, mais Voldemort se racla la gorge discrètement. Quand elle le regarda, il en faisait de même du coin de l'œil. Il inclina alors la tête en direction de sa chambre, avant de pivoter et d'y entrer, laissant la porte ouverte après à l'attention de la jeune femme.

 _Ce n'est pas une bonne idée…_ se dit Hermione comme son cœur se mettait à battre la chamade contre sa poitrine.

Une partie d'elle voulait aller se réfugier en sécurité dans son propre lit, mais elle savait déjà qu'elle ne pouvait pas refuser une demande de Voldemort. Elle prit alors profonde inspiration et le suivit dans sa chambre.

Voldemort se trouvait dans la salle de bains quand la jeune femme entra dans la pièce. Elle s'assit donc et entreprit de retirer ses bottes. Quand il revint, elle était déjà sous les couvertures. Regardant par-dessus les draps, elle le vit vêtu d'une robe de chambre vert sombre comme il se dirigeait vers le lit. Quand il défit la robe de chambre, Hermione détourna le regard. Tout ce qu'elle vit fut un éclair de peau pâle – son torse, ses bras et ses épaules, son estomac… – complètement imberbe. Elle n'avait pas regardé plus savoir si oui ou non il était complètement nu. Il aurait très bien garder un sous-vêtement, mais peu importe.

Hermione lui tournait le dos, les yeux fermés, le corps tendu. Elle sentit son poids enfoncer le matelas près d'elle. Les couvertures remuèrent comme il les ajustait sur lui, et pendant un moment, Hermione songea qu'il allait se rapprocher d'elle. Elle serra les lèvres, espérant qu'il n'allait pas avoir envie de la toucher – de la _blesser_.

La jeune femme attendit, attendant la main froide qui allait percer la chaleur, mais une fois qu'il fut installé, ce fut tout. Après quelques minutes, Hermione entendit un léger ronflement.

Bien qu'elle soit complètement épuisée, elle eut du mal à trouver le sommeil. Son compagnon de lit marmonnait pas mal dans son sommeil. Elle écoutait sa respiration lourde et certains marmonnements prenaient l'aspect de mots cohérents.

 _\- Avada…_ marmonna Voldemort.

Hermione imagina qu'il revivait son sauvetage dans ses rêves, mais quand elle l'entendit parler de « _trahison_ », elle décida qu'il devait rêver à une autre bataille qui l'avait perturbé. Des images troubles de personnes s'insinuèrent soudans l'esprit de la jeune femme, mais elle était bien incapable de leur donner un nom.

 _J'ai besoin de dormir…_ songea-t-elle en essayant de dormir.

Elle se demanda alors avec amusement si elle n'allait pas attraper les cauchemars du Lord, comme on attrape un rhume…

.

À suivre…

.

 _Traduit par Azzarine, le 16 mars 2014_


	23. Partie 6 - Transplanage - Ch 23

.

 **CHAPITRE VINGT-TROIS**

.

Il sembla qu'Hermione ait ramené un rhume en retour de sa première mission si catastrophique. Elle se réveilla en effet le lendemain matin dans l'incapacité de respirer par le nez, mais elle ne dit rien en s'asseyant et en replaçant son foulard sur son visage elle se doutait cependant bien que ça n'allait pas arranger les choses d'avoir ce fichu truc sur le nez et la bouche en ayant un rhume.

La jeune femme évita soigneusement de regarder Voldemort lorsqu'il quitta le lit pour aller s'habiller. Elle enfila plutôt ses bottes en essayant d'ignorer la douleur de sa tête et de ses sinus. Quand il fut prêt, ils quittèrent la chambre.

Comme ils se rendaient dans le hall d'apprentissage, Hermione songea qu'elle n'aurait jamais le temps ou les ingrédients nécessaires pour se préparer une potion qui pourrait l'aider avec son rhume.

Dans le grand hall, Hermione allait transplaner pour la première fois quand un violent, douloureux et bruyant éternuement la déconcentra.

\- Et _berde_ ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix nasale.

\- Tu es malade, nota alors le Lord avec amertume tout en invoquant un mouchoir de soie verte qu'il lui tendit. Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

\- Je ne voulais pas vous déranger avec ça, répondit Hermione en se reprenant, prête à continuer.

\- Que tu sois malade est le dernier de tes soucis, fit Voldemort en lui prenant l'épaule et en essayant de l'entrainer plus loin.

Hermione ne bougea pas.

\- Aller, viens, tu vas être incapable de faire quoi que ce soit jusqu'à ce que tu ailles mieux. Tu vas retourner te coucher, jusqu'à ce que je dise le contraire.

Sur un ton déterminé, Voldemort ajouta ensuite :

\- Soit tu coopères, soit je t'y emmène moi-même.

\- Non ! s'exclama Hermione en rougissant comme le sorcier se mettait à rire. Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle ?

\- Toi, répondit-il avec un léger sourire en se rapprochant d'elle. Tu sais parfaitement que si j'ai envie de faire une telle chose, je le ferais et que tu serais incapable de m'en empêcher. Et pourtant, tu essaies encore de sauver ta fierté.

\- Je ne suis pas fière, protesta Hermione en se redressant de toute sa hauteur.

Voldemort semblait soudain très grand à côté d'elle cela en rajouta à son attitude menaçante. Lorsqu'elle toussa violemment, cependant, l'effet fut complètement gâché.

\- Alors pourquoi ne retournes-tu pas te coucher ? demanda le Lord d'une voix de velours, comme s'il essayait de la séduire.

\- Parce que… Parce que j'ai besoin de m'entrainer. Je ne peux pas… Je n'ai jamais manqué une leçon, répondit Hermione. J'ai tellement à améliorer, tellement à faire, je…

Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge quand elle vit les yeux bleus perçants qui la fixaient. Elle savait qu'il voyait clair à travers sa faible protestation. Louper une leçon n'était pas le vrai problème. En réalité, elle n'avait aucune envie de retourner au lit dans l'éventualité où il déciderait de passer toute la journée au lit avec elle. Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment feindre l'indifférence toute une journée durant…

Comme s'il pouvait lire dans ses pensées, Voldemort lui répondit :

\- Je te laisserais dormir. J'ai d'autres choses à faire – bien que moins importantes – mais quand même.

Il lui saisit alors l'épaule et la fit pivoter. Hermione se détendit, mais elle ne bougea pas pour autant de là où elle se trouvait.

\- Je parie que je te trouverais bien un livre à lire, lâcha alors le Lord sur un ton moqueur. Là, je sais que tu seras incapable de résister, n'est-ce pas ? Toi le petit rat de bibliothèque…

Hermione serra les dents. Elle n'aimait la façon dont il commençait à la connaitre, connaitre ses faiblesses. Elle le suivit finalement et il franchit les portes du fond, la conduisant à travers des pièces privées pour la ramener à l'étage.

\- Tu auras ton livre après avoir dormi un peu, décida Voldemort comme ils entraient dans sa chambre à coucher.

Il s'approcha du lit et l'ouvrit. Il regarda ensuite la jeune femme retirer ses bottes et s'installer dans le lit. Il ramena les couvertures sur elle et se pencha ensuite sur elle, posant une main pâle sur son front. Sa peau avait le toucher de la glace.

\- Tu es chaude, fit-il.

Hermione essaya de ne pas rire à ces mots. Elle trouva très étrange de sentir une sorte de joie bouillonner en elle. _Ma maladie doit me faire délirer_ se dit-elle en fermant les yeux.

Elle s'enfonça sous les couvertures, prête à apprécier l'idée d'avoir enfin un moment pour être seule, quand Voldemort, qui restait planté là, lui darda un regard très solennel.

\- Hm, après tout, une sieste ne peut pas me faire de mal, fit-il alors.

Hermione grommela mentalement comme il contournait le lit et s'installait dans son dos. Comme elle se sentait partir, la jeune femme se demanda si les « autres choses à faire » avaient un jour existé…

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut quand elle entendit le Lord murmurer à son oreille.

\- C'est l'heure du diner…

La jeune femme jeta un œil par-dessus les couvertures pour voir que le soleil se couchait de l'autre côté de la fenêtre

\- Vous m'avez laissé dormir toute la journée ? gémit Hermione en constatant que sa gorge était si douloureuse qu'elle pouvait à peine parler.

\- Apparemment, tu en avais besoin.

La nourriture posée sur la table parut soudain très attirante comme Voldemort y conduisit la jeune femme. Ils dinèrent alors en compagnie du silence, et à un moment, leurs pieds se heurtèrent sous la table. Ils se jetèrent aussitôt un regard.

\- Tu iras prendre une bonne douche chaude quand nous aurons terminé, fit le Lord. La vapeur d'eau t'aidera à mieux respirer. J'ai envoyé quelqu'un te trouver quelque chose de plus pratique pour la nuit, donc tes vêtements pourront être lavés. Tu n'as rien mit d'autre depuis que tu es ici.

Hermione hocha la tête, incapable de répondre à cause d'une boule dans la gorge.

 _Ca_. Elle n'avait imaginé _ça_. C'était comme s'il se sentait concerné par elle, comme s'il se préoccupait soudain de quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même. Hermione imagina alors que c'était toute la « gentillesse » dont il est capable et elle se sentit alors presque coupable d'être ce qu'elle était – l'espion de Dumbledore. Le fait étant que Voldemort était convaincu qu'elle ne l'était pas…

 _Mais en fait, je n'ai rien fait de spécial en matière d'espionnage_ , se défendit la jeune femme en elle-même. Elle pouvait facilement imaginer à quel point elle n'avait été d'aucune utilité à Dumbledore, après tout ce qu'il s'était passé ici depuis son arrivée. Tout ce qu'elle avait fait jusqu'ici, avait été de se rapprocher d'un assassin qu'elle devrait pourtant haïr de tout son être.

Après le repas, Hermione prit son temps dans la douche, laissant la chaleur s'insinuer jusque dans ses os. Le tatouage de serpent semblait aimer la douche chaude, lui aussi. Il se promenait sur sa peau, lézardant sous la chaleur qui en émanait. D'un doigt, Hermione suivit son tracé, dessinant une ligne savonneuse sur sa peau. Le serpent tatoué s'arrêta alors, comme un vrai serpent qui aurait voulu être caressé. Hermione sourit doucement. Depuis qu'elle avait ce charme, elle en était venue à réaliser qu'il n'était pas seulement qu'une extension du Maître, mais qu'il possédait en plus une partie de sa personnalité.

Parfois, c'était comme si l'esprit du Lord entrait dans le Charme Serpentine – comme s'il _était_ le charme. Par exemple, en ce moment, elle savait exactement quand la personnalité de Voldemort intervenait : les mouvements du serpent devenaient plus langoureux – des caresses plutôt qu'une danse endiablée.

Le bout de la queue du serpent était enroulé autour du nombril d'Hermione tandis que sa tête reposait entre ses seins. Cela terrifia la jeune femme de penser que Voldemort pouvait la voir avec son esprit, tout en étant dans l'autre pièce. Ce n'est pas qu'elle se sentait violée, non, juste impuissante quant à l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il voulait.

Hermione se rinça rapidement et quitta la douche. Après s'être séché les cheveux, elle s'enroula dans une serviette et ramassa ses vêtements sales. Elle jeta ensuite un œil par la porte de la salle de bains, dans la chambre. Le Maître se tenait face à la cheminée, comme elle le supposait. Elle vit alors quelques vêtements qui l'attendaient, sur une chaise. Elle retourna ensuite dans la salle de bains et remit son foulard sur son visage.

Comme elle commençait à trembler de froid, Hermione sortit de la salle de bains et s'approcha du foyer. Voldemort lui jeta un regard et ses yeux descendirent le long de la serviette. La jeune femme déglutit, serrant ses vêtements sales contre sa poitrine. Voldemort lui fit alors un signe de tête en direction du canapé et elle y déposa ses vêtements sales. Il prit ensuite les affaires propres – un pyjama de coton vert pâle – et les lui tendit. Lâchant une main, Hermione les prit mais Voldemort hésita une seconde avant de les lâcher. Elle leva alors les yeux sur lui mais il regardait plus bas. Ses épaules et le haut sa poitrine brillaient sous la lueur des flammes, et bien qu'elle soit proche du foyer, la chair de poule hérissa sa peau. Libéré du poids de ses vêtements noirs, la finesse de ses bras montrait une force insoupçonnée.

Hermione prit alors les vêtements propres des mains du Lord et retourna rapidement dans la salle de bains pour s'habiller. Le pyjama s'avéra bien trop grand pour elle. Il avait été coupé pour un homme de toute évidence.

De retour dans la chambre, la jeune femme prit place sur le canapé, face au feu. Voldemort l'y rejoignit, la surprenant grandement. D'habitude, il préférait le confort et l'intimité de son fauteuil. Soudain, il s'appuya contre le dossier et son genou s'appuya contre celui d'Hermione. Celle-ci baissa les yeux en sentant quelque chose lui fouailler le ventre.

\- Tu parais… satisfaite, souffla alors le Maître avec une pointe d'hésitation.

\- Je n'en doute pas, répondit Hermione en baissant les yeux vers les bas du pantalon bien trop larges autour de ses pieds.

Voldemort attrapa alors le tissu et le remonta jusqu'à apercevoir les orteils de la jeune femme. Elle allait pour protester en reculant mais le Lord lâcha le tissu et recula le premier.

\- Environ un pied trop long, je dirais, répondit Voldemort comme s'il dirigeait une expérimentation.

Hermione toussa en guise de réponse et se couvrit la bouche par-dessus son foulard. Elle sentit que Voldemort la regardait et quand elle le regarda à son tour, son regard était fixé sur le tissu noir qui lui mangeait la moitié de la face. La lèvre supérieure du sorcier indiquait son mécontentement.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'enlèves pas ce truc ? demanda-t-il sur un ton qui laissait à penser qu'il était à deux doigts de le lui enlever ici et maintenant. Ce doit être bien difficile pour respirer, surtout avec ton rhume.

\- Ça va, assura Hermione rapidement en regardant vers le feu. La douche m'a fait du bien, de toute façon, comme vous l'aviez dit. Je respire très bien maintenant.

Un malaise s'installa alors suite à son refus et elle se demanda s'il s'inquiétait vraiment qu'elle puisse respire convenablement, ou bien s'il voulait juste voir ce qui se cachait sous ce foulard. Hermione savait bien qu'il arrivait toujours à ses fins, donc s'il le voulait vraiment, il pourrait la forcer à lui montrer son visage ? Elle serait bien incapable de lui tenir tête de toute façon elle devrait le faire ou bien il le ferait pour elle.

Mais il n'ajouta rien à ce sujet. Il serra simplement les lèvres et se détourna ensuite, comme si son esprit était soudain préoccupé par d'autres choses.

Afin de détendre l'atmosphère, Hermione pointa son pyjama.

\- C'est le vôtre, j'imagine ?

\- En effet, répondit le Lord.

\- Il est très confortable. J'imagine que vous n'achetez que la meilleure qualité.

\- C'est un cadeau en réalité, répondit Voldemort. L'un de mes fidèles l'a volé à un riche sorcier il y a quelques mois de cela. Il avait été interrogé sur le lieu où se trouvait un collier d'opales dont la rumeur disait qu'il le possédait. Ce sorcier était plutôt friand de bijoux si je me souviens bien, il ne s'est pas laissé faire. Je crois bien que c'est une vieille tache de sang, juste là.

Il pointa une petite tache sombre sur sa cuisse.

Hermione eut un mouvement de recul, dégoûtée.

\- _Il a été volé sur un homme mort ?_

Voldemort la regarda de travers.

\- Eh bien, il a été lavé, avant que je le reçoive.

\- Mais quand même…

Hermione gratta la tache du bout de l'ongle.

\- Désires-tu toujours dormir avec ? demanda alors le Lord.

\- Par opposition à… ?

\- Dormir sans.

\- Vous voulez dire… complètement dénudée ?

\- C'est ainsi que je préfère dormir.

Hermione remua sur le canapé.

\- Non, ça ira… Comme vous avez dit il… eh bien, il a été lave.

\- Très bien.

Hermione soupira alors et changea aussitôt de sujet.

\- Au fait, vous m'aviez promis un livre…

Voldemort se leva alors et s'approcha d'une bibliothèque. Il la parcouru et attrapa deux livres, dont un pour lui. Cette fois-ci, il prit place dans son propre fauteuil, et Hermione poussa un soupir de soulagement en ouvrant _Les Contes de Beedle le Barde_ avec un sourire reconnaissant.

.

À suivre…

.

 _Traduit par Azzarine, le 16 mars 2014_


	24. Partie 6 - Transplanage - Ch 24

.

 **CHAPITRE VINGT-QUATRE**

.

Hermione se tenait le dos droit, le nez à cinquante centimètres du mur. Pendant un bon moment, elle tenta de se concentrer sur ce qu'elle savait qu'il y avait de l'autre côté du mur. _Rien n'est impossible_ , se dit-elle à elle-même mais, à chaque fois qu'elle éprouvait la sensation d'aspiration, de trou noir, qui survenait juste avant qu'elle ne transplane, l'idée d'être coincée au beau milieu d'un mur de pierre, mutilée, l'interrompait et la sensation disparaissait aussitôt.

\- Ne penses pas que tu vas traverser le mur, intervint Voldemort derrière elle.

Ils se trouvaient dans le hall d'apprentissage.

\- Imagine plutôt que tu te trouves déjà de l'autre côté, au milieu du couloir, ajouta-t-il.

Dans son esprit, Hermione distingua les tapis poussiéreux qui recouvraient le sol de la coursive. Sur un mur proche étaient suspendues quelques tapisseries et deux peintures, chacun avec un sorcier ou une sorcière qui ronflait à l'intérieur. Hermione chercha à repérer Claudia, se rappelant qu'elle n'avait pas discuté avec la sorcière depuis un petit moment.

Malgré son rhume, la jeune sorcière se souvint de l'odeur de renfermé et de moisi lorsqu'elle avait traversé ce couloir, un peu plus tôt. Mais il y avait aussi un soupçon de chêne, un petit rappel des majestueuses poutres en bois du Manoir.

Alors, elle ressentit à nouveau les effets du trou noir, mais cette fois-ci, elle se détendit complètement et se laissa aspirer dedans. Elle lui céda complètement. En un éclair, le hall d'apprentissage disparut et le couloir apparut dans un _snap_.

Hermione eut un grand rire en réalisant ce qu'elle avait fait – après qu'elle eut vérifié que toutes les parties de sa personne étaient au bon endroit. Elle était ravie en songeant à tous les endroits dont elle avait dorénavant accès, maintenant qu'elle savait Transplaner.

Pivotant, elle fit face au mur qu'elle venait de traverser. Elle s'approcha et posa sa main gantée dessus, fermant les yeux et imaginant qu'elle se trouvait de l'autre côté. Dans son esprit, elle vit Voldemort l'attendre au milieu de la pièce avec une expression de plaisir sur son visage étroit.

Son image était dans son esprit quand elle sentit les effets du trou noir se montrer, et elle se sentit alors tirée en avant. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et tourna sur elle-même, et le trou noir l'aspira aussitôt.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, Hermione se trouvait face aux yeux bleus pénétrants de Voldemort, à environ deux centimètres de son nez. Elle eut alors un sursaut et trébucha mais le Lord la retint d'un bras sur sa taille, pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe de surprise. Quand elle fut stable, il la relâcha.

\- Tu progresses très bien, fit-il en glissant ses mains dans ses poches. Tu seras contente d'apprendre que tu as appris à transplaner bien plus rapidement que je ne l'ai fait.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandirent avec étonnement sous cet inhabituel compliment venant de sa part. Mais il passa au second plan comparé à une autre chose qui l'avait complètement déconcertée. C'était une chose qu'elle n'avait jamais osé imaginer de toute sa vie…

Jusqu'alors, elle avait toujours gardé une distance de sécurité entre Voldemort et elle, ne lui laissant aucune chance de la toucher comme des amis le feraient. Mais là, ses yeux glissèrent vers les lèvres du sorcier, encore étirées en un petit sourire fier. La jeune femme admira la douce courbe de sa lèvre inférieure, comment elle tremblait à chaque battement de son cœur.

Quand Voldemort vit le regard qu'elle avait, son sourire mourut et il la regarda un moment, hébété. Les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes comme il, lui aussi, baissait le regard sur ce fichu foulard, l'irritation brilla dans son regard. Il semblait décidé à l'ôter cette fois-ci, et ses doigts étaient prêts à le faire, une bonne fois pour toutes.

Soudain, un homme s'éclaircit la gorge quelque part dans le dos d'Hermione.

\- Seigneur ? fit une voix familière.

Voldemort lança alors un regard furieux – et ennuyé – vers l'homme qui avait parlé : Lucius Malefoy. Hermione, elle, continua de regarder la bouche du Lord, jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise ce qu'elle faisait. Et alors elle comprit que Lucius Malefoy avait sans doute tout vu. La jeune sorcière rougit aussitôt et Voldemort pivota pour savoir ce que voulait l'homme.

Hermione, elle, resta là, paralysée, ayant envie de disparaître dans un trou de souris. Elle pouvait entendre les deux hommes discuter, mais elle ne comprenait pas un mot de ce qu'ils racontaient, trop traumatisée.

L'attitude du Maître était rigide, et il pivota pour la faire venir à ses côtés.

\- Va m'attendre dehors, je dois parler à Lucius, fit-il.

Hermione pivota en entendant ces mots et se rua vers les double-portes comme une balle, prenant soin de garder le regard braqué devant elle, sentant l'attention froide du Lord dans son dos.

Lorsqu'elle ferma les portes après elle, elle se prit la tête entre ses mains tout en inspirant profondément, dans le but de calmer son cœur affolé.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?_ s'écria-t-elle dans s tête. Maintenant qu'elle était seule, elle pouvait réaliser pleinement ce qui venait juste de se passer. Tout s'était passé si vite il était juste _là_ , devant elle, souriant avec fierté. Il semblait tellement tentant !

Mais un baiser ! Avait-elle vraiment songé à comment ce serait d'embrasser le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

Jamais elle n'avait ressenti une telle chose pour _aucun_ homme avant ! _Pourquoi_ est-ce qu'elle ressentait ça pour _lui_ en particulier ?!

Hermione essaya de faire passer tout cela pour les désirs dérangés d'une jeune fille malmenée par ses hormones, mais elle trouva que ça sonnait complètement idiot. Mais qu'est-ce que cela pourrait-il être d'autre ? De l'attirance ? Était-il vraiment possible qu'elle puisse ressentir de l'attirance pour un homme qu'elle était censée haïr ?

Après plusieurs respirations, et lorsque son cœur fut calmé, la curiosité de la jeune femme l'emporta sur le reste. Qu'est-ce que Lucius Malefoy pouvait bien avoir à dire au Lord qu'elle ne devait pas entendre ? Il ne s'était écoulé qu'un jour, ou presque, depuis son retour au Manoir Jedusor, qu'est-ce qui pouvait donc bien être aussi important ?

Hermione se mordit la lèvre, et prit son courage à deux mains pour aller attendre derrière la porte et ainsi écouter la discussion. _Après tout, je suis supposée l'espionner_ , se raisonna-t-elle.

Elle décida alors qu'elle pouvait se permettre de prendre ce risque. Peut-être bien que Dumbledore voudra savoir de quoi retournait cette discussion.

La jeune femme s'approcha un peu plus, mais les gonds de la lourde porte de chêne craquèrent alors bruyamment en s'ouvrant et Lucius Malefoy sortit dans le couloir, marchant presque sur Hermione.

L'homme blond tressaillit de surprise et jeta un regard glacial sur Hermione, qui lui serait rentré dedans si la jeune femme n'avait pas fait un bond en arrière, surprise. Elle pouvait aisément assurer que son premier mouvement aurait été de l'insulter comme ses lèvres se retroussaient en un rictus, mais le Maître le suivait de près. Voldemort lui prit alors l'épaule et Lucius regarda dans sa direction tout en continuant à faire face à Hermione.

Le sorcier s'éclaircit ensuite la gorge et son visage se tordit en une douloureuse expression. Hermione réalisa alors que c'était un sourire. Il hocha alors la tête.

\- Maitresse… fit-il d'une voix suffisamment forte pour que le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'entende.

Sa voix était tendue, comme si sa langue était collée à son palais. Il tourna alors les talons et prit la direction du hall d'un pas pressé, le dos droit et le nez en l'air.

 _Maitresse ?_ , se répéta Hermione avec étonnement comme elle le regardait partir. Elle eut du mal à se décider si oui ou non elle aimait ce titre…

\- Il m'a apporté des nouvelles concernant l'Armoire à Disparaître, dit le Maître une fois Lucius partit.

Hermione se sentit soulagée en constatant que le visage du Lord avait retrouvé sa froideur habituelle, et on aurait presque dit que ce qu'il venait de se passer entre n'avait jamais eu lieu.

\- Ah oui ? demanda Hermione, essayant de paraître comme d'habitude.

\- Il sait désormais où elle est gardée, mais il craint que ce ne soit sous haute surveillance. Dix Aurors se relayent tous les quarts d'heure pour la surveiller.

Voldemort sourit alors largement en se penchant, comme s'il allait dire un secret.

\- C'est ce qui arrive quand vous êtes le plus grand sorcier vivant au monde. Une simple pensée de votre part devient une menace. Il n'y a pas de mots pour traduire à quel point voir ces amoureux des Moldus trembler, me fait plaisir.

Hermione ne répondit pas et essaya de savoir si c'était de l'humour dans ces paroles trop joyeuses à son goût. Elle était juste heureuse que son foulard masquait son dégoût.

\- Aller, viens, lâcha alors Voldemort en posant une main sur son épaule, la reconduisant dans le hall d'apprentissage. Voyons voir si tu es capable de le refaire.

Jusqu'à la fin de la journée, elle fut capable d'aller et venir à travers le mur sans aucune hésitation.

\- Si tu continues ainsi, tu seras bien capable de transplaner comme que n'importe quel sorcier ou sorcier avant même de t'en rendre compte, dit Voldemort comme ils regagnaient sa chambre.

\- Merci, Maitre, répondit la jeune femme. J'ai… J'ai un bon professeur.

Voldemort sembla apprécier le compliment. Au pied de l'escalier menant à la chambre, il s'arrêta cependant.

\- J'ai quelque chose à faire avant le diner. Monte, je te rejoins.

\- Oui, mon Seigneur, répondit Hermione.

.

À suivre…

.

 _Traduit de l'Américain par Azzarine, le 16 mars 2014_


	25. Partie 7 - Le Sort est Jeté - Ch 25

.

 _ **Serpentine**_

.

 **Septième Partie : Le Sort est jeté**

.

 **CHAPITRE VINGT-CINQ**

.

Hermione s'ennuya rapidement d'attendre Voldemort et se rendit dans la salle de bains, estimant qu'elle aurait terminé avant qu'il ne revienne. Elle venait juste de se lever du trône, remontant son pantalon et le boutonnant quand la porte de la petite pièce s'ouvrit.

Voldemort entra dans la salle de bains à son tour et s'arrêta en la voyant, une lueur de surprise dans le regard. Il détourna aussitôt les yeux mais ne s'en alla pour autant. Hermione se dépêcha alors de se rajuster et de se laver les mains. En quittant la salle de bains, elle fut obligée de le frôler, et elle sentit son visage s'échauffer quand elle dû forcer le passage dans la porte.

Voldemort ferma aussitôt la porte après lui, et Hermione entendit alors la douche s'activer.

La jeune sorcière se dirigea alors vers le canapé et s'y pelotonna, laissant son regard se perdre dans les flammes de la cheminée ronflante.

\- Tu sembles bien lointaine…

Hermione bondit en regardant Barty. Il s'approcha du canapé en transportant le repas.

\- Est-ce que tu pensais à moi ? demanda-t-il.

\- Aucune chance, répondit Hermione.

Barty se dirigea alors vers la table et dressa le couvert. Il prit son temps pour disposer deux assiettes, deux fourchettes, deux cuillères et deux couteaux…

\- Et donc… commença-t-il. J'ai entendu que les choses entre le Maître et toi se passaient bien.

Par son ton, Hermione était sûr que Lucius avait parlé.

\- Il m'a juste apprit à Transplaner, répondit-elle simplement.

\- Très bien enseigné, je parie, répliqua Barty avec un rictus.

Le Charme Serpentine se resserra autour des épaules d'Hermione, et la douche se coupa alors.

\- Tu y vas après ? demanda alors Barty, le regard plein d'espoir en montrant la salle de bains.

\- Va donc voir ailleurs si j'y suis ! siffla Hermione en essayant de cacher la rougeur soudaine de ses joues.

\- Tu ferais mieux de lui obéir, Barty, intervint alors Voldemort en sortant de la salle de bains et en se dirigeant vers Hermione.

Il tendit une main vers elle et elle la prit en se levant.

\- Nous n'avons certainement pas envie de manger froid, n'est-ce pas ? ajouta-t-il en conduisant Hermione à sa chaise.

Hermione nota que Voldemort n'avait passé ses habits pour la nuit, mais plutôt une robe de velours vert qui lui frôla la joue quand elle s'assit. Barty souriait toujours sournoisement lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

\- Je m'en occupe, mon Seigneur, fit-il. Je ne voudrais pas déranger, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Trop tard, marmonna Hermione dans un souffle en regardant Barty s'en aller.

Voldemort lui jeta un regard et elle lui renvoya un coup d'œil innocent. Elle lui versa alors une tasse de thé, y ajoutant sucre et lait, comme elle savait qu'il le préférait.

\- Tu as un certain don pour cela, dit alors le Lord en la regardant.

\- Pour servir le thé ?

\- Non… Parler avec les yeux, répondit le sorcier. Je n'avais encore jamais rencontré quelqu'un avec un regard aussi expressif que le tien.

\- Et vous ?

\- _Mes_ yeux sont expressifs ? s'étonna Voldemort.

\- À votre avis ?

\- Je veux savoir ce que _toi_ tu penses, rétorqua-t-il.

Hermione croisa alors son regard et ils s'observèrent un moment l'un l'autre. La naïveté de tout cela provoqua un petit rire chez la jeune femme.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas. Dites-moi à quoi vous pensez ?

\- Crois-moi, tu n'as aucune envie de la savoir, ronronna alors le Lord en regardant la jeune sorcière si fixement que cela la mit mal à l'aise.

Celle-ci évita son regard pour le reste du repas.

Dans la semaine qui suivit, toute la maison sembla retenir sa respiration. Chaque Mangemort, Hermione et Voldemort, qui traversaient le hall étaient silencieux et solennels leurs esprits semblaient ailleurs. Même Barty cessa d'ennuyer Hermione les rares fois où ils se retrouvaient seuls tous les deux.

C'était comme le bourdonnement d'une ruche pleine d'abeilles attendant d'être secouée pour laisser jaillir toute sa furie. Même Voldemort – qui d'ordinaire passait le temps, avant d'aller au lit, à discuter tactiques ou à raconter son passé – était renfermé et agité.

Hermione remarqua qu'il était aussi agité pendant son sommeil. Ses rêves semblaient plus fréquents et plus intenses. Depuis qu'elle avait commencé à faire, elle aussi, des cauchemars, la jeune femme essayait d'échapper au sommeil autant que possible. Elle restait éveillée et repassait dans sa tête tous les sorts et les charmes qu'elle avait appris depuis le début, regardant de temps en en temps son Maître remuer et se tourner dans le lit près d'elle.

Voldemort lui avait appris à transplaner de plus en plus loin chaque jour. Même si elle était excitée à l'idée d'apprendre toujours plus, à la fin de la semaine, toute cette tension qui l'entourait avait tellement prit le pas sur elle que sa joie d'avoir su transplaner jusqu'à l'Allée des Embrumes, fut de courte durée. Le soir même, cependant, trop épuisée pour ne pas tomber de sommeil, elle se laissa emporter dans ses cauchemars.

Le matin qui suivit son premier transplanage dans l'Allée des Embrumes, Hermione était aussi fatiguée que si elle n'avait pas dormi. Elle regarda autour d'elle et découvrit une forme dans le lit près d'elle. Voldemort lui tournait le dos, assis au bord du lit. Il ne parlait ni ne bougeait pas et Hermione espéra qu'il dormait encore.

\- Maître ?

Hermione leva une main vers son épaule pour le secouer mais elle se retint de justesse et attendit qu'il réponde.

Comme si le son de sa voix avait trouvé un écho en lui, Voldemort tourna la tête dans sa direction. Il inspira profondément puis soupira. Il roula ensuite des épaules et se massa la nuque.

\- Je n'ai pas franchement bien dormi… fit-il d'une voix rauque.

\- Moi non plus, reconnu Hermione.

\- Du coup, j'ai réfléchit…

\- Hm ?

Hermione retint un bâillement.

\- Il est l'heure.

La jeune femme s'assit, le cœur battant.

\- L'heure de quoi ?

Voldemort étira le cou pour la regarder, mais elle ne put voir son visage dans l'obscurité.

\- Nous allons tenter le sort, aujourd'hui, lâcha-t-il sinistrement. Tu pourrais très bien mourir, mais le risque en vaut la peine.

Hermione n'aima pas le son de la phrase que le Lord venait de prononcer. _Tenter le sort_. Elle se pencha cependant vers lui, l'incitant à continuer.

\- Aujourd'hui, je vais t'enseigner le sortilège _Cascadia Maxima_ , reprit-il d'une voix tendue. C'est l'un des plus puissants sort défensifs jamais créé, et je préfère commencer un jour où tu es plus reposée. Cependant, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps pour apprendre.

Hermione attrapai sa baguette mais Voldemort reprit la parole.

\- Tu n'en auras pas besoin. Tu peux la laisser ici.

La jeune sorcière hocha la tête mais lorsqu'il alla s'habiller, Hermione s'assura que sa baguette était en sécurité dans sa botte.

.

À suivre…

.

 _Traduit de l'Américain par Azzarine, le 17 mars 2014_


	26. Partie 7 - Le Sort est Jeté - Ch 26

.

 **CHAPITRE VINGT-SIX**

.

Hermione et Voldemort se tenaient debout au centre du hall d'apprentissage, face à face, à une dizaine de centimètres l'un de l'autre. Hermione avait du mal à rester immobile à cause de la proximité du Lord et aussi du sort qu'elle était sur le point d'apprendre. Elle tremblait à force d'essayer de rester immobile. Sur sa vie, elle n'allait jamais y arriver.

Voldemort du sentir sa peur car il prit la parole.

\- Il n'y a qu'une seule chose qui peut t'empêcher d'apprendre ce sort, et c'est toi-même. Ta peur de ce que tu peux ou ne peut pas faire pourrait t'empêcher de devenir encore plus puissante que tu ne l'es déjà.

\- Vous n'êtes jamais effrayé de ce dont vous êtes capable ? demanda la jeune femme sur une impulsion, avant de serrer les lèvres.

Elle n'était pas vraiment certaine de ce qu'elle avait voulu dire par là elle était même plutôt certaine que son Maître n'avait peur de rien. Mais de toute façon, il semblait logique que, en étant capable de provoquer une telle peur chez les autres, il puisse également s'en effrayer.

Voldemort la regarda un moment, bouchée bée, avant de fermer la bouche et de se mordre la lèvre dans une sorte d'agitation contemplative. Il recula alors de quelques pas, comme si elle était une bombe à retardement et qu'il désirait se trouver à distance convenable. Son absence de réponse déclencha une alarme dans la tête d'Hermione, et elle se demanda à quel point elle avait été proche de la vérité.

\- Le _Cascadia_ , ou dans notre cas, le _Cascadia Maxima_ , nécessite chaque once de volonté de ton corps, dit-il alors. Il est produit directement à partir de ton cœur, et jailli dans un brutal éclat de lumière.

\- Et ça ressemble à quoi exactement ? demanda Hermione.

\- J'en ai conjure un, la semaine dernière, répondit le Lord. Tu te rappelles ? Quand nous étions partis chercher l'Armoire à Disparaître ? Quand les Aurors ont débarqué, j'ai conjuré un _Cascadia_.

\- Vous voulez parler du sort dont vous avez tenté de m'entourer pour me protéger ?

\- Exactement.

Hermione se souvint alors de l'expression sur le visage de Voldemort lorsqu'il avait réalisé qu'il avait échoué à la protéger, dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Elle détestait provoquer la déception, mais pire, elle détestait cette faiblesse qu'elle ressentait quand il était concerné. Elle ressentit alors ce petit sentiment au fond de son cœur, qui lui annonça la complète vérité de ce dont elle avait trop peur – trop lâche, à admettre : Que ce qu'elle détestait vraiment, c'était le décevoir, _lui_.

\- Mais ce n'était qu'un _Cascadia_ , reprit Voldemort. Un _Cascadia Maxima_ est assez puissant pour réveiller et déployer la magie dans ton propre sang.

\- Si vous êtes capable de survivre, ajouta Hermione.

\- Oui, si on survit. Commençons, fit le Lord avec un hochement de tête triste.

Le Maître organisa pour Hermione plusieurs exercices destinés à la calmer et à la concentrer, l'amenant à une sorte d'état hypnotique. La jeune sorcière se tenait devant lui, avec la sensation qu'elle flottait ses yeux étaient fermés et elle n'entendait rien d'autre que sa voix, lourde comme du velours, coulant dans son esprit, forte et précise à la fois.

\- Je veux que tu imagines qu'il y a une centaine d'Aurors qui te courent après, baguette levée, dit Voldemort en se glissant derrière elle. Tu ne peux pas les combattre un pas un – donc il te faut te débarrasser d'eux tous en même temps.

\- Comment ? demanda Hermione faiblement.

Elle prit alors conscience du torse de l'homme pressé contre son dos.

\- Imagine ton corps tout entier enfler comme s'il était rempli d'énergie électrique, fit-il doucement comme sa main se glissait sur le flanc de la jeune femme, jusque sur son ventre. Remplis-toi jusqu'à ce que tu sentes l'énergie craquer et claquer en toi… Irrésistiblement.

\- Je peux le sentir… souffla Hermione. Elle m'entoure mais je ne veux pas – je ne peux pas l'arrêter !

\- Si tu le peux.

Le Maître lui parlait directement dans l'oreille son souffle lui donnait la chair de poule.

\- Oblige ton pouvoir à surgir via ton cœur.

Sa main appuya sur son ventre, légèrement plus fortement cette fois-ci. Hermione ressentit alors une brusque flambée à l'endroit où l'avait touchée. Elle tenta néanmoins de rester calme et concentrée sur sa voix.

\- Pose tes mains ici, Harmony, sur ton cœur.

Il lui prit les deux mains et les plaça là où il le voulait.

\- Tiens-les comme si tu tenais une balle d'énergie, exactement comme je te l'ai montré tout à l'heure.

Ses mains couvraient les siennes, les maintenant fermement là où il le voulait.

\- Maintenant, remplit cette balle avec tout ton pouvoir. Sens sa chaleur augmenter avec l'électricité.

Avec stupéfaction, Hermione sentit réellement la zone s'échauffer. Elle brisa alors son état hypnotique pour regarder ses mains, et découvrit une lueur provenant de sa magie.

Cependant, la chaleur ne provenait pas de ses mains à elle, mais de celles de Voldemort, les ayant entourées des siennes pour l'aider à supporter la magie qu'elle tentait d'émettre. Hermione regarda leurs mains jointes quand il passa l'un de ses pouces sur ses articulations. Hermione imagina alors que, d'un point de vue extérieur, si jamais un spectateur apparaissait, on dirait qu'il était simplement en train de l'étreindre.

Hermione inspira. Elle sentit sa tête basculer sur son épaule et il pressa ses lèvres contre son oreille.

\- _Concentres-toi,_ siffla-t-il entre ses cheveux. Tu dois voir les choses. Ce sortilège est difficile à apprendre sans provoquer quelques émotions.

\- Je n'y arriverais pas, répondit Hermione, déglutissant douloureusement.

Sa respiration devint brève et rapide.

\- Si, lui assura Voldemort en resserrant son étreinte autour d'elle.

Hermione retira ses mains des siennes et referma les yeux. Elle inspira profondément en se recentrant, et cette fois-ci, il n'ouvrit plus la bouche avant qu'elle ne soit prête.

\- Est-ce que tu le vois ? demanda-t-il alors.

\- Oui…

\- Maintenant, ces Aurors n'ont rien d'autre à l'esprit que te tuer, te détruire avec tout l'arsenal magique qu'ils possèdent… Tu ne veux pas qu'ils te tuent, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien sûr que non…

\- Alors stoppe-les. Oblige-les à rester loin de toi.

Hermione plongea alors en elle, ramenant la moindre parcelle de magie qu'elle possédait. D'instinct, elle comprit qu'elle aurait à détruire ce qui retenait sa magie, quoi que ce soit. Elle devait briser les barrières et laisser chaque flux passer à travers le barrage brisé. Dans son esprit, elle vit alors toute la magie inutilisée, puissante et lumineuse, attendant patiemment. Elle avait juste à la laisser sortir.

\- Je peux voir l'énergie… murmura Hermione, totalement concentrée.

\- Libère-la alors, répondit la voix du Lord comme un écho dans son esprit. Laisse-la bouillonner et oblige-la à sortir de ton corps.

Hermione fléchit chaque muscle de son torse et tenta d'obéir. _C'est trop solide_ , se dit-elle avec exaspération. Ça semblait sans espoir, comme donner du poing dans un mur de béton. Cependant, plus elle tentait de passer à travers cette barrière mental, plus celle-ci s'effritait tant et si bien que des rayons de lumières tentèrent de passer au travers. Plus Hermione tentait de détruire ce mur, plus il y avait de lumière qui passait au travers.

Soudain, quelque chose en elle se brisa. Comme une fabuleuse boule de feu, un flux de lumière acheva la barrière magique. Partant de l'endroit où elle maintenant ses mains, la lumière s'étendit jusqu'à entourer son corps tout entier.

C'était comme si sa peau avait pris feu, et de derrière ses paupières, elle put voir un flash de lumière, d'un bleu lumineux, iridescent. Ça ressemblait à un éclair qui se serait écrasé juste à côté d'elle, et ses yeux s'ouvrirent sous la surprise. Mais la lumière s'était évanouie avant qu'elle ne puisse la voir.

Hermione aurait pu penser qu'elle avait imaginé tout cela si elle n'avait pas vu l'expression surprise sur le visage de Voldemort. Aucun d'eux ne bougeait un muscle.

\- Est-ce que j'ai… réussi ? demanda alors la jeune sorcière avec hésitation.

\- Pas exactement, répondit le Lord.

Hermione baissa les bras d'exaspération.

\- Mais tu n'en étais pas loin, néanmoins. Tu as invoqué un _Cascadia_ pour tout t'avouer. Il s'est étendu tout autour de moi. La puissance m'a quasiment fait trébucher.

Il lui sourit alors, et Hermione sentit son estomac se tordre. Le regard du Lord était cependant dirigé au-dessus de l'épaule de la jeune femme.

\- Impressionnant, n'est-ce pas, Drago Malefoy ?

Hermione pivota aussitôt et découvrir que Lucius et son fils avaient ouvert la porte du hall d'apprentissage juste à temps pour voir sa performance. Lucius regardait Hermione comme si un moucheron s'était aventuré trop près de lui, un moucheron qu'il n'était pas autorisé à écraser. Drago, lui, regardait Hermione avec stupéfaction.

\- Harmony, emmène Drago dans le hall pendant que je parle avec son père, demanda alors Voldemort à la jeune femme.

Celle-ci avait été surprise de découvrir son ennemi de camarade de classe, et elle se donna une gifle mentale. Après le choc, cependant, survint un sentiment d'agacement dirigé contre le Maître. Comment pouvait-il lui dire de partir, juste comme ça ? N'était-elle pas suffisamment importante pour qu'il lui laisse connaître ses plans ? Il pouvait partager n'importe quoi avec elle, alors pourquoi pas cela ?

Ses yeux flambèrent quand elle tourna les talons et contourna Drago sans un mot. Elle s'arrêta cependant dans le couloir et entendit les pas du blond après elle. Il referma les portes et, après quelques secondes, il sembla éprouver les mêmes sentiments qu'Hermione.

\- Comment peuvent-il me jeter dehors ? demanda-t-il avec dépit. Comme si je ne voulais pas être inclus dans leurs plans ! Ridicule ! C'est presque comme s'ils nous traitaient comme…

\- … des enfants, acheva Hermione.

Elle se rappela juste à temps de changer le ton de sa voix, sans quoi il la reconnaitrait.

\- Exactement, lâcha Drago en la regardant avec un sourire en coin sarcastique.

Hermione cligna des paupières. Elle vit le sourire et réalisa alors que jamais, depuis toutes les années qu'elle le connaissait, il n'avait souri en étant près d'elle. Elle était certaine, cependant, que s'il apprenait qui elle était en réalité, il ne sourirait plus du tout… C'était plutôt agréable, cependant, Drago Malefoy ignorant qui elle était. Cela lui donnait une sorte de supériorité sur lui.

Le sourire de Drago se fana alors et il demanda, sur un ton des plus sérieux :

\- Comment tu as fait ça ?

\- Fait quoi ? demanda Hermione de sa voix profonde.

\- Soit pas _idiote_. Ce champ de force bleu.

\- Le _Cascadia_ ?

\- Tu n'as même pas utilisé ta baguette magique, nota-t-il.

\- La baguette magique n'est qu'un conducteur pour concentrer la magie à travers le sorcier, expliqua Hermione, se souvenant de ce que Voldemort lui avait dit. Elle n'a rien à voir avec ce qu'un sorcier est réellement capable de faire.

\- Mais comment _toi_ tu peux faire ça ? Tu ne dois pas être plus vieille que moi.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit honnêtement Hermione. J'imagine que travailler avec le Lord a dû me changer magiquement. Depuis que je l'ai rencontré, je suis capable de tellement de choses.

Les yeux de Drago s'assombrirent soudain.

\- Je dois apprendre ce sort, fit-il sur un ton cupide.

\- C'est très difficile, répondit Hermione. Ce n'était pas la version complète du charme, que tu as vue…

\- Pas le charme complet, s'étouffa le blond. Et pourtant, tu as été capable de le conjurer, ajouta-t-il.

Hermione sentit ses joues s'échauffer en voyant le regard admiratif qu'il lui lançait. C'était une sensation très étrange que de savoir que, d'un simple mouvement de son foulard, elle pourrait modifier son expression en un battement de cœur.

\- Comment un apprenti sorcier – juste un gamin – peut-il apprendre à manier un tel pouvoir ? demanda Drago avec espoir. Et on m'a dit que tu étais de Poudlard. Je pensais que je te connaissais, mais en fait non. Et pourquoi portes-tu ce stupide truc sur la figure si des gens t'ont déjà vue ? Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de cacher ?

Il leva une main dans l'intention d'arracher le foulard, afin de découvrir qui elle était, mais Hermione fit un bond en arrière et leva sa baguette magique, la lui pointant juste entre les yeux. Drago se protégea de sa main en regardant, louchant, le bout de la baguette.

\- Je le porte pour ma propre sécurité, grogna Hermione. C'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir.

\- J'étais juste curieux, pas la peine d'être craintive, répondit le blond, sur la défensive.

Barty Croupton Jr les repéra alors et se dirigea dans leur direction. Drago sembla soulagé qu'Hermione baisse sa baguette quand il s'approcha.

\- Je vois que Lucius a déjà casé son fils dans l'entourage de la favorite du Maître, dit Barty en s'arrêtant près du jeune sorcier.

Drago renifla alors bruyamment, de façon exagérée, l'air et demanda à Hermione :

\- Il y a comme une odeur de pourriture…

Il jeta ensuite à Barty un regard haineux.

Barty gloussa alors puis donna un coup dans l'épaule de Malefoy qui grimaça.

\- Je vois que vous vous entendez bien tous les deux, Drago. Tu sais, moi elle m'ignore. Elle joue les pimbêches. C'est quoi ton secret, petit ?

\- C'est Malefoy, pour vous, ricana Drago en éloignant la main de Barty, redressant son bel habit noir.

Barty grogna, ignorant le commentaire du jeune sorcier.

\- Ouais, tu n'auras pas beaucoup plus de chances de lui ôter ses vêtements, à cette fille courageuse, ajouta Barty en repoussant le bas du foulard d'Hermione.

Celle-ci lui dégagea la main.

\- J'ai bien essayé, une fois – mais bien entendu, cela ne signifie pas que j'en ai terminé avec elle…

\- Oh, la ferme, Barty, lâcha Hermione.

Barty se mit alors à rire et bourra les côtes de Malefoy de son coude.

\- Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Les portes du hall d'apprentissage s'ouvrirent alors et les deux hommes en sortirent. Barty et Drago s'inclinèrent aussitôt et saluèrent Voldemort d'une même voix, comme deux perroquets. Hermione ne songea même pas à les imiter jusqu'à ce que Lucius ne la fixe si intensément qu'elle sut qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle incline la tête à son tour.

\- Ton père m'a dit que tu avais quelques difficultés avec la mission que je t'ai donnée, dit alors le Maître comme Drago blêmissait.

\- J'essaie, mon Seigneur, répondit le jeune homme. Je sais à quel point ma tâche est importante pour vous.

\- Elle est extrêmement importante, lâcha Voldemort, ses yeux bleus rivé sur le jeune sorcier. Et si tu échoues, il y aura des conséquences. Tu _sais_ de quoi je parle, n'est-ce pas, Drago ?

Drago hocha la tête en guise de réponse mais pour Hermione, cette réponse ressemblait plus à un mouvement convulsif lié à la peur. Le jeune sorcier regardait les boucles d'argent sur le devant de la robe du Lord, incapable de le regarder dans les yeux. À cet étalage de vulnérabilité, Hermione éprouva de la pitié pour son ancien camarade de classe. Elle était certaine que ce ne serait que le seul côté de leur Seigneur que le jeune homme ne verrait jamais, et elle était heureuse d'en savoir tellement plus sur lui…

.

À suivre…

.

 _Traduit de l'Américain par Azzarine, le 17 mars 2014_


	27. Partie 7 - Le Sort est Jeté - Ch 27

.

 **CHAPITRE VINGT-SEPT**

.

Voldemort attendit que Lucius et Drago s'inclinent devant lui.

\- Seigneur, firent-ils d'une même voix avant de se tourner vers Hermione.

\- Maîtresse, ajoutèrent-ils.

\- Je suppose que je vais y aller aussi, alors, murmura Barty après un silence gênant.

Il s'inclina ensuite et accompagna les deux autres dans le hall d'entrée.

Hermione ne parvenait pas à déterminer ce qu'éprouvait Voldemort. Il pensait à quelque chose, mais elle ignorait ce que cela pouvait être. Elle pivota alors lentement vers les escaliers, suggérant par là qu'ils devraient aller dans leurs chambres.

Lorsqu'elle commença à s'éloigner, Voldemort lui saisit le coude et la ramena après de lui. Il baissa la tête et pendant une seconde, la jeune femme cru qu'il allait l'embrasser. À la place, il lui souffla à l'oreille :

\- Il y a toujours des conséquences pour ce que l'on fait, Harmony.

Il pencha ensuite la tête de façon à capter le regard de la jeune sorcière.

\- Souviens-t-en, ajouta-t-il.

\- Maître ? demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

 _Pourquoi agit-il aussi bizarrement ?_ se demanda-t-elle alors. _J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Connait-il la vérité ?_ Mais plus elle tentait de résoudre cette énigme, plus terribles devenaient ses interrogations sur le sujet. Elle se demanda alors si Lucius avait découvert quelque chose sur elle et s'il l'avait dit à Voldemort.

Quand le Lord lui lâcha le bras et s'éloigna, la jeune femme resta là à la regarder, inquiète.

\- Tu en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui, prend le reste de la journée pour te reposer, fit-il. Nous reprendrons demain.

À peine avait-il prononcé le mot « repos » qu'Hermione réalisa qu'elle était épuisée. Elle emboita le pas de Voldemort et se posa des questions sur cet étrange comportement, songeant qu'il n'était peut-être pas loin de découvrir sa véritable identité.

Les jours suivants, l'humeur du Maître était plutôt acide et il sembla reporter toute sa colère sur Hermione. Plusieurs fois, il fut sec avec elle. Hermione avait l'habitude de ses humeurs, mais aujourd'hui, il était des plus insupportables.

Hermione ne pouvait rien faire, elle avait l'impression qu'elle avait quelque chose à voir avec sa colère, mais elle n'avait strictement aucune idée de ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire pour le mettre dans cet état.

Une nuit, alors qu'ils se trouvaient dans sa chambre à coucher, Voldemort était assis dans son fauteuil. Elle le regardait fixement depuis le canapé, près de lui, comme si elle attendait ce moment où il allait craquer. Mais il regardait uniquement le feu, et elle s'empara alors d'un de ses livres pour passer le temps et briser ce silence étrange.

Jusqu'à ce que, finalement, elle sente sa main sur son épaule.

\- Tu veux savoir pourquoi j'ai été tendu ces derniers temps, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il.

Hermione déposa son livre près d'elle.

\- Je sais que vous ne me parlerez que quand vous serez prêt à cela.

\- En fait. Tu es tellement différente de mes autres fidèles. Souvent, ils n'ont pas la patience de me laisser seul avec mes pensées.

Il se pencha en avant et sa main retourna sur le bras du fauteuil.

\- C'est la faute de l'Armoire à Disparaître, reprit-il. Lucius n'est pas certain de la façon dont nous allons nous y prendre pour la récupérer car elle est lourdement surveillée. Il a pensé à utiliser un _Imperium_ pour contraindre les Aurors à partir, mais il voudrait attendre le tout dernier moment pour le faire, afin de ne pas se faire prendre. Et nous devons être sûrs de quelle nuit nous allons l'utiliser si nous devons agir ainsi.

\- L'utiliser ? répéta Hermione, se demandant ce qu'il voulait utiliser et pourquoi.

\- Oui, je ne vois aucun intérêt à la ramener ici au Manoir si je n'en ai besoin que pour une seule utilisation, reprit Voldemort. Si Lucius peut nous trouver une ouverture pour agir, nous devons tous nous rassembler et nous rendre au Ministère.

Hermione soupira profondément. Voldemort lui prit alors le menton, et lui tourna la tête pour braquer son regard dans le sien.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de te dire à quel point l'Armoire à Disparaître est importante. Sans elle, tous mes plans n'auront plus aucun sens.

Hermione se pencha alors et son front toucha presque celui du Lord quand elle souffla :

\- Quels plans ?

Ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre pendant quelques secondes avant qu'Hermione ne reprenne la parole.

\- Il y a tant que choses que je ne sais pas, fit-elle avec un léger mouvement de la tête. Vous me cachez tellement de choses. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Pourquoi ne me dites-vous rien ?

Voldemort posa une main sur son genou pour la faire taire.

\- Harmony Hangleton, répondit-il avec un demi-sourire en lui jetant un regard sérieux. Je te dirais tout ce que tu veux savoir, je répondrais à toutes tes questions, quand tu seras prête. Et moi aussi, ajouta-t-il en lui pressant le genou.

Hermione fut alors tentée de lui demander ce qui allait se passer, mais le Maître s'était déjà levé pour aller se coucher. Il lui tendit une main pour qu'elle l'accompagne, et Hermione ravala toutes ses questions comme on avale un cachet sans eau.

 _Hermione était en train de marcher dans le Grand Hall de Poudlard. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont elle avait atterri ici, mais elle ne pouvait pas se tromper sur l'endroit. Elle se dirigea alors vers la Bibliothèque comme si on l'y guidait._ Étrange _, songea-t-elle en regardant ses pieds immobiles bien qu'elle avançait toujours._

 _Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la Bibliothèque, elle ressentit le frisson familier de voir toutes ces piles de livres entassés. L'odeur des parchemins lui donna un sentiment de nostalgie, et elle ferma les yeux de bonheur._

 _Quand elle les rouvrit, elle aperçut quelque chose bouger derrière l'une des étagères. On aurait une personne avec des courts cheveux noirs, mais elle n'en était pas certaine. Elle décida de le découvrir._

 _La chose, quoi que ce soit, disparu derrière une autre étagère lorsqu'elle tourna un coin pour essayer de la voir. Elle court alors plus vite, encore plus vite, mais ça semblait s'éloigner encore plus._

 _\- Merde ! s'écria-t-elle, frustrée, quand la personne disparut de nouveau._

 _Hermione réalisa soudain qu'elle percevait un faible bourdonnement, semblant venir de quelque part dans la Bibliothèque. C'était faible mais allait en augmentant comme elle pourchassait la mystérieuse personne._

 _La jeune femme tourna à un coin où le bourdonnement était le plus fort et se figea aussitôt. La personne aux cheveux noirs s'était enfin arrêtée, dos à elle, faisant face à un cul-de-sac._

 _\- Bonjour ? appela alors Hermione, mais la personne ne se retourna pas._

 _Le bourdonnement était tellement fort maintenant que la jeune sorcière essaya d'en trouver la source, et ses yeux tombèrent sur une pile de livre, posée sur une table, sur sa gauche. Quand elle s'en approcha, elle posa son oreille contre l'un des livres et eut l'impression de se trouver à l'extérieur d'une ruche plus vivante et anxieuse à mesure qu'elle approchait._

 _Hermione dû se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour lire le titre du livre sur le dessus de la pile. En lettre dorées sur un fin livre vert, la jeune femme déchiffra_ : « Horcruxes et Comment les Obtenir. » _Sa curiosité fut aussitôt piquée au vif et elle voulut prendre le bouquin et en dévorer le contenu. Elle essaya de l'attraper quand…_

 _\- Attend ! cria soudain l'inconnu, qui lui faisait maintenant face._

 _Hermione pivota, et elle eut du mal à en croire ses yeux._ Non, _pensa-t-elle._ Ce n'est pas possible ! _Elle oublia aussitôt le livre et s'approcha de son meilleur ami, Harry Potter, qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis des mois. Il avait la même apparence que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu._

 _Les souvenirs de leur jeunesse à Poudlard revinrent alors à la mémoire d'Hermione comme elle regardait les cheveux noirs ébouriffés comme d'habitude. Elle repéra la marque de la cicatrice en forme d'éclair, légèrement cachée sous des mèches. Et comment avait-elle put oublier ces yeux vert émeraude ?_

 _Mais alors Hermione fronça les sourcils et remarqua que les yeux d'Harry n'étaient pas de ce vert habituel. Comme le jeune homme la regardait fixement, son apparence semblait changer à mesure que la jeune femme le regardait – il était Harry, puis il ne l'était plus. Non, en fait, il n'était pas Harry du tout. Il avait les mêmes cheveux et le même visage, mais ses yeux étaient d'une magnifique nuance de bleu._

 _Ils n'en avaient pas que la nuance, du reste. Ils étaient de la même couleur que ceux de Voldemort, exactement. Hermione frissonna de peur quand elle remarqua que les iris n'avaient rien d'humain, mais étaient plutôt comme un diamant, comme ceux d'un serpent._

 _Les yeux semblèrent la regarder avec colère, comme s'il regardait sa prochaine victime, et Hermione fit un pas en arrière, effrayée_. Qui est ce monstre ? _s'entendit-elle crier dans sa tête. Comme sa peur augmentait, et que le bourdonnement des livres se changeait progressivement en un cri digne de celui d'une Banshee, Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour hurler que son ami redevienne normal, mais n'émit rien d'autre qu'un cri quand Harry sourit, dévoilant plusieurs rangées de dents acérées._

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut de son cauchemar. Elle avait pris les draps à pleines mains, autour d'elle. Dans un soupir, ses yeux roulèrent alors et elle retomba sur les oreillers, endormie.

 _Elle était de retour dans le Manoir Jedusor. Elle montait les marches qui menaient à la chambre qu'elle partageait avec le Maître elle se trouvait simplement à un endroit différent qu'actuellement. Cependant, non plus couverts de poussière et de toiles d'araignées, les planchers et l'escalier de chêne brillaient comme du caramel lisse dans la lumière des bougies._

 _Comme elle remontait le couloir et regardait dans leur chambre, Hermione perçut une voix de femme crier et pleurer à l'intérieur. Elle tressaillit en entendant le bruit d'une gifle, suivit d'un autre cri. La jeune sorcière n'avait pas envie d'aller voir, mais elle avait l'impression qu'elle devait aller voir, comme si rien ne pouvait l'en empêcher._

 _Le lit à baldaquin semblait le même que d'habitude, toujours dans le coin près de la fenêtre, et le canapé et le fauteuil étaient disposés devant la cheminée. Hermione crut même trouver son Maître endormi dans le lit._

 _À la place, elle vi tune femme aux cheveux sombres, portant une chemise de nuit de velours vert, affalée sur le lit. Elle avait levé les bras pour se protéger le visage des coups d'un bel homme assit près d'elle._ Maître ? _se demanda brièvement Hermione. Non, ce n'était pas Voldemort. Elle fut instinctivement, par le port et le maintien de l'homme – comme s'il était l'homme le plus riche d'Angleterre – qu'il devait être Thomas Jedusor Senior._

 _Alors la pauvre femme devait être la mère du Lord, Mérope. Hermione eut un sursaut d'horreur quand elle vit Tom Jedusor Sr tirer une nouvelle gifle à la petite femme, lui arrachant un cri de désespoir._

 _\- Mais Thomas, mon cher – mon amour ! S'il vous plait, comprenez ! pria et supplia la femme._

 _Mais chaque supplique fut tue par un autre coup._

 _Hermione tendit la main vers sa baguette, dégoûtée ; elle voulait sérieusement mettre un terme à cette histoire. Mais quand elle tâta sa botte, elle ne trouva rien. Et ses pieds refusèrent de bouger lorsqu'elle tenta d'aller de l'avant pour frapper l'homme immonde de ses poings, à la place._

 _Hermione serra les dents et se contorsionna, mais c'était comme si elle était prise dans le ciment. Tout était inutile._

 _\- Stop ! hurla-t-elle alors à l'homme, mais il continua ses violences._

 _Cependant, Mérope se tourna sur le lit pour regarder la jeune femme dans la porte._

 _De ses lèvres gonflées et sanglantes, elle murmura faiblement :_

 _\- Sauvez l'héritier !_

 _\- Sauver qui ? Qui est l'héritier ? lui cria Hermione._

 _\- L'hériter est le seul qui peut le sauver !_

 _Hermione hurla à nouveau son ordre mais la chambre fut soudain plongée dans le noir et les parents de Voldemort avaient disparu._

Hermione s'assit dans le lit avec un cri silencieux sur les lèvres. Elle regarda alors le ciel-de-lit au-dessus d'elle avec désespoir. Elle avait déjà eu de terribles cauchemars auparavant, mais jamais à ce point. Roulant sur le flanc, la jeune femme se consola en se disant que ce n'était qu'un rêve, elle se rapprocha du Lord Noir sans oser le toucher...

Voldemort semblait lui aussi aux prises avec un cauchemar. Son corps se tordait, semblant se battre contre une force inconnue, tandis que faibles marmonnements s'échappaient de sa bouche entrouverte. Cela rappela à Hermione Mérope qui se débattait dans son propre rêve.

 _Tel mère, tel fils,_ songea-t-elle tristement.

Timidement, elle posa une main sur son bras, les doigts légèrement repliés. Elle secoua alors lentement et Voldemort se calma avec un profond soupir. Son corps s'immobilisa, sauf le lent mouvement de sa poitrine.

Lorsqu'il respira normalement, Hermione ramena son bras à elle et se laissa reprendre par le sommeil.

.

À suivre…

.

 _Traduit de l'Américain par Azzarine le 18 mars 2014_

6


	28. Partie 7 - Le Sort est Jeté - Ch 28

.

 **CHAPITRE VINGT-HUIT**

.

Voldemort avait lutté contre la barrière invisible qui l'empêchait d'approcher de sa mère et la gargouille Moldue. Il était désespéré comme il regardait son père battre sa mère sur le lit.

La première fois qu'il fit ce rêve le plongea presque dans la folie lorsqu'il fut incapable de sauver sa mère de la cruauté de son père. S'ils avaient été n'importe quel autre couple, il savait qu'il n'en aurait rien eu à faire de ce qu'ils avaient fait dans leur propre foyer. Mais cette mère était sa _mère_ , une héritière de Salazar Serpentard lui-même. Le rêve revenait tellement souvent à présent qu'il en était venu à croire qu'il n'y avait rien à faire pour arrêter le Moldu.

La même chose recommençait, toujours, la douleur et l'angoisse étaient renouvelées, comme une vieille blessure qui se rouvre. Jedusor Senior frapperait sa mère, elle le supplierait d'arrêter, et alors, Voldemort lui-même lui aurait crié après, et elle lui aurait dit de « sauver l'héritier ». Il n'avait jamais compris de quoi elle parlait. Il le lui avait demandé à plusieurs reprises, tout ça pour se réveiller à chaque fois sans plus de réponses.

Cette fois-ci, cependant, ça avait été particulièrement difficile – il était désespéré d'avoir la réponse, et il sentait qu'il était proche de l'avoir. Il se réveilla avec à l'esprit l'image du magnifique visage de sa mère mais blessé, et, comme espéré, il sentit une contraction dans son estomac et du respirer profondément jusqu'à ce que la nausée passe.

Quand son esprit fut clair et qu'il fut prêt à retourner dormir, Voldemort tenta de rouler sur le flanc pour faire à Hermione mais quand il se tourna, quelque chose au-dessus de lui l'empêcha de bouger librement. Le léger poids sur sa poitrine le prit par surprise et il était à deux doigts de lever sa baguette pour invoquer un sortilège.

Il n'y voyait rien dans la chambre plongée dans le noir, donc il posa une main sur quoi que ce soit qu'il sentait dans le noir. Il sentit de la peau et du tissu, et comme il suivit le corps sur la gauche, il entendit Hermione gémir doucement.

Voldemort recula sa main avec sa surprise quand il réalisa que c'était le bras de la jeune femme qu'il pressait. Il remonta à nouveau le bras jusqu'à son torse, pensant qu'elle avait probablement roulé dans son sommeil. Il pouvait entendre sa respiration tranquille provenir de l'endroit où sa tête avait glissé de l'oreiller, et reposait près du sien.

La chaleur du corps d'Hermione se renforça quand elle se resserra contre lui, et pendant un moment, Voldemort se sentit… moins seul. Une chaleur rare qui lui fit réaliser qu'il était en possession d'une personne avec qui il pouvait tout partager : une affinité parfaite.

À ce moment, il n'y avait ni passé ni future, juste le présent. Il n'éprouva tout cela que pendant un court instant, cependant, avant qu'il ne soit ramené à la réalité avec la pensée qu'elle pouvait être n'importe quelle femme dont il aurait rejeté la main avec colère. Mais Hermione n'était pas juste une femme. Elle était différente.

Voldemort voulu se rendormir, mais s'il roulait sur le côté, la main d'Hermione glisserait alors et la réveillerait. Il contracta alors chaque muscle de son corps de haut en bas puis se détendit avec un soupir et laissa le sommeil le reprendre.

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut en sentant que quelqu'un la touchait. Elle était encore endormie mais elle pouvait quand même sentir la main du Maître courir sur son bras gauche et entourer son épaule. Elle se découvrit alors pelotonnée contre lui. Le coude gauche de l'homme était contre son estomac et son poing, contre sa cuisse.

Quand elle le sentit sursauter et éloigner sa main, elle attendit jusqu'à ce qu'elle sache qu'il s'était rendormit avant de s'éloigner de lui dans le lit. Mais à ce moment précis, elle ne pouvait pas bouger un muscle. Elle pouvait sentir le martellement de son cœur, et elle fit de son mieux pour l'ignorer en essayant de respirer comme si elle dormait toujours.

Cependant, comme elle attendait qu'il se rendorme, son esprit dériva et, avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle rêvait de nouveau.

Quand ils se réveillèrent, au petit matin, Voldemort ne sembla pas gêné de se libérer des bras de la jeune femme pour se lever. Le visage empourpré de gêne, Hermione se blotti de l'autre côté du lit et ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine.

Elle le regarda s'habiller. Pour briser le silence, elle décida de prendre la parole.

\- J'ai rêvé de Poudlard, cette nuit…

\- Toi aussi ? demanda le Maître d'une voix fatiguée en passant un bras dans sa robe de chambre. Je rêve de Poudlard assez souvent, en fait. C'était le seul endroit où je me sentais vraiment chez moi.

\- J'étais dans la bibliothèque, reprit Hermione. Elle me manque…

Voldemort la regarda du coin de l'œil.

\- Ma bibliothèque ne te suffit donc pas ?

\- Bien sûr que si ! Je veux juste dire que… eh bien, la bibliothèque de Poudlard est différente. Ce que je ressens quand je suis là-bas, l'odeur des parchemins et tout le reste, cela me donne une impression de…

\- Satisfaction ?

\- Complète satisfaction, sourit Hermione.

\- Je comprends.

Le Lord s'assit dans son fauteuil près du feu pour se chausser.

\- Si tel est le cas, je me demande pourquoi tu n'as pas fini à Serdaigle.

Il décocha un sourire malicieux.

Hermione s'était déjà posé la même question des centaines de fois et la réponse était venue d'elle-même : elle n'imaginait pas être séparée de ses amis en étant dans des maisons différentes. Elle comprit soudain que la phrase de Voldemort n'était qu'une boutade. Bien sûr, il était persuadé que Rogue l'avait tirée de Serpentard.

Hermione se leva rapidement, comme si elle avait été offensée par la remarquer.

\- Si j'avais été à Serdaigle, alors je ne serais pas ici, n'est-ce pas ?

\- N… commença le Lord, mais Hermione avait déjà quitté la chambre à grands pas. Non, termina Voldemort en la regardant disparaître.

Avec un rictus satisfait, il quitta son fauteuil et la suivit dans le hall d'apprentissage.

Ils allèrent directement travailler sur le sortilège _Cascadia_ , et vers le milieu de la journée, Hermione était capable de maintenir le charme pendant quelques secondes, sinon plus. Mais Voldemort était loin d'en être satisfait.

\- Cela ne te protègera que de ridicules petits sortilèges, si tu es suffisamment rapide pour les bloquer, se plaignit-il.

La rudesse de sa voix prit Hermione par surprise. Il avait l'air calme ce matin, pourtant, mais plus la leçon gagnait en intensité, plus agité il devenait, jusqu'à ce que son tempérament semble avoir doublé comparé aux jours précédents.

Hermione en déduisit facilement qu'il était impatient qu'elle maitrise le _Cascadia Maxima_ pour réveiller le reste de la magie qui sommeillait en elle, mais la pression augmentant ne lui rendait pas les choses faciles.

Elle en était presque venue aux larmes à un moment lorsqu'il lui avait hurlé dessus, et pendant tout ce temps, elle s'efforça de ne pas penser au fait qu'ils ignoraient tous les deux si elle serait capable de réussir un _Maxima_ un jour.

 _Ce n'est que le deuxième jour_ , songea Hermione tristement.

Elle vit le regard énervé de son Maître et se demanda ce qu'il ferait si elle s'avérait incapable de réveiller sa magie. Il donnait l'impression qu'il allait attaquer…

\- Tu sais parfaitement ce que je veux, Harmony, lui grogna-t-il après. Je sais que tu as la puissance pour le faire. Maintenant, recommence.

Hermione ferma les yeux et essaya de se concentrer.

\- Tu ne sais donc rien faire ? s'écria Voldemort quand elle échoua une fois de plus.

 _Peut-être_ , se dit la jeune femme vivement, mais elle se mordit la langue.

Jamais avant cela il ne lui avait dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire quelque chose – qu'elle n'en était pas capable. Il fallait juste _essayer_.

La journée entière – _vaine_ – s'écoula en la laissant confuse et énervée, et à la fin, elle était prête à retourner dormir dans son propre lit. Mais il l'en empêcha. Même sévèrement agacé, il lui attrapa la nuque alors qu'elle tournait pour se rendre dans sa chambre, et la ramena près de lui. Ils allèrent se coucher sans un mot pas de « bonne nuit », pas de « plus de chance demain ». Peu importe comment il se sente près d'elle, il semblait qu'il ne la voulait nulle part ailleurs qu'à ses côtés.

.

À suivre…

.

 _Traduit de l'Américain par Azzarine le 19 mars 2014_

4


	29. Partie 8 - Complots et Plans - Ch 29

.

 _ **Serpentine**_

.

 **Huitième Partie : Complots et Plans**

.

 **CHAPITRE VINGT-NEUF**

.

Pour le reste de la semaine, Hermione dû faire face à des leçons brutales, dont aucune ne fut un succès. Elle était complètement épuisée, que ce soit magiquement, physiquement, et tout particulièrement, émotionnellement. Le Maître avait été sans merci aucune, la bombardant d'insultes et de menaces. La jeune sorcière savait que ces mots n'étaient que pour la provoquer et elle mit de côté l'envie de les prendre personnellement, mais cela n'avait fonctionné que les premiers jours. À la fin de la semaine, Voldemort avait _vraiment_ la rage contre elle. Hermione avait la langue couverte de plaies à force de se la mordre pour s'empêcher de répondre. Elle se coucha à ses côtés à la fin de la journée en silence, refusant d'échanger des paroles qui seraient inconditionnellement teintées de colère.

Le fait qu'il ait en permanence un rictus collé sur son beau visage n'aidait pas non plus. C'était comme s'il savait quelque chose que la jeune femme ignorait. _Humpf !_ marmonna Hermione pour elle-même. _Il ne sait pas tout._

Pour rende la semaine encore plus insupportable, ils étaient visités tous les jours par les _charmants_ Malefoy père et fils. Chaque fois qu'ils apparaissaient, Voldemort envoyait Hermione et Drago dehors afin que Lucius et lui puissent discuter en privé.

La jeune sorcière et le blond s'asseyaient alors et cogitaient sur la façon injuste dont ils étaient traités. Durant un entretien particulièrement long entre les deux sorciers adultes, Hermione et Drago décidèrent d'aller faire le tour des jardins du manoir Jedusor, simplement pour tuer l'ennui qui se pointait.

Drago raconta alors à Hermione tout ce qui se passait à Poudlard, lui relatant l'histoire du retour d'un ancien professeur de Potions, Horace Slughorn, et de son nouveau « club bête et inutile » dont il, ironiquement, voulait faire partie.

\- Ce mec est très apprécié chez les élèves, dit Drago. Il a même réussi à harponner Potty Potter ainsi que sa chère petite-amie rouquine. Merlin, ça me donne envie de rire. Poudlard n'est plus une école, je te dis. C'est une satanée ferme.

\- Est-ce que ton père t'a dit des choses intéressantes sur le Ministère ? l'interrompit Hermione afin de résister à l'envie de le frapper.

Comme toujours, elle approfondissait sa voix afin de ne pas prendre le risque qu'il la reconnaisse.

\- Seulement qu'ils étaient proches de trouver un moyen de récupérer l'Armoire à Disparaître, répondit le blond avec un petit rire. Tu ne me mets pas la pression, hein ? demanda-t-il alors en cessant de rire brusquement.

\- J'en sais pas plus que toi, on dirait… souffla la jeune sorcière.

\- Mais de _quoi_ tu t'inquiètes alors ? souligna Drago avec colère.

Il cessa de marcher et se planta sur le chemin d'Hermione.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda-t-elle nerveusement.

\- Je ne vois pas ton père respirer tout contre ta nuque et scruter le moindre de tes gestes, à attendre que tu fasses une erreur. Je ne vois pas ta mère se tenir là, sur le côté, en larmes, te regardant comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'elle te voyait. Je suis certain que le Seigneur ne te menace pas de te tuer encore et encore comme il le fait avec moi.

Ses yeux brillaient quand le jeune homme ajouta :

\- Et il le fera, tu entends ? Il me tuera. Tu réalises ?

Hermione regarda son ennemi fondre en larmes. _Il n'est rien de plus qu'un petit garçon terrorisé_ , réalisa-t-elle alors. Elle eut besoin de quelques secondes pour comprendre que c'était bien le même Drago – le même Drago égoïste, ce Drago fort en gueule qui était son camarade de classe et qui avait insulté ses amis un nombre de fois incalculable. Mais… elle ne parvenait à lui en vouloir d'avoir peur.

Drago se dirigea vers un arbre proche, et se laissa glisser contre l'écorce jusqu'au coussin de mousse et de brindilles qui l'entouraient. Hermione se laissa tomber près de lui et se souvint qu'elle s'était sentie comme lui, lorsqu'elle était arrivée au manoir Jedusor, pour la première fois. Mais tandis qu'on avait simplement donné à Malefoy une tâche ardue, à elle, on lui avait demandé de quitter sa vie toute entière.

Avec hésitation, Hermione passa un bras réconfortant autour des épaules du blond et l'étreignit légèrement. Elle attendit ensuite patiemment et en silence que ses sanglots cessent.

\- J'ai l'habitude d'avoir peur, ici, fit-elle alors.

Malefoy ne répondit rien, le regard fixé sur ses mains.

\- Quand je suis arrivée ici, la première fois, j'étais morte de peur face au Lord. Mais les choses ont changé – du moins en partie. Lui et moi avons acquis une sorte de confiance, et par cette confiance, le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a laissé voir une partie de lui différente des autres. Par exemple, j'ai découvert sa grande passion pour la connaissance, comme moi. J'ai toujours peur de lui, cependant le contraire serait stupide, mais au fil du temps, j'ai aussi acquis une sorte de respect pour lui.

Hermione n'était pas vraiment certaine d'avoir le droit de dire ces vérités sur le Lord, mais elle n'avait aucune raison de ne pas le faire, d'un autre côté. Tout le temps qu'elle parla, Malefoy l'écouta calmement. Quand elle se tut, elle haussa les épaules et resta silencieuse. Elle ne savait pas quoi ajouter.

\- T'es un peu bizarre quand même, non ? souffla alors Drago. Tu ne ressembles à aucun autre Serpentard au Sang Pur, et encore moins à un Mangemort. Tu es trop compréhensive, et compatissante. Si j'avais été toi, je t'aurais simplement dit d'aller te faire voir, mais tu ne l'a pas fait. Tu me rappelles – Merlin sait comme ça sonne bizarre – mais tu me rappelles ma mère, en fait.

Hermione lui jeta un regard de travers.

\- Stupide, n'est-ce pas ? accorda Drago. Tu savais qu'elle ne soutient pas les Mangemorts ? Elle n'a pas la Marque du reste…

\- Vraiment ? s'exclama Hermione, surprise.

Narcissa semblait pourtant très impliquée auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres, la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vue, à la Célébration de Serpentard. Peut-être bien que cette femme était en fait qu'une supportrice de son mari, même s'il n'était pas le Lord Noir lui-même.

\- Ouais, répondit Drago. Mais mon père me rabâche sans cesse à quel point je ressemble à ma mère.

\- Tu ressembles à ta mère ? s'étonna Hermione en haussant un sourcil avant de pouffer. Toi ? Compréhensif et compatissant ?

Drago la regarda.

\- Non, pas comme ça. C'est… C'est une insulte, tu vois ? Elle n'est pas forte et impitoyable comme mon père, pas comme un Mangemort _devrait_ l'être.

Hermione décida de ne pas en rajouter et, après un moment de silence, ils prirent le chemin pour retourner au manoir Jedusor.

Le lendemain, Hermione était de retour à ses leçons, et elles furent tout plus infructueuses qu'elles ne l'avaient été toute la semaine précédente. Elle était proche, cependant, elle pouvait le sentir, mais dès l'instant où elle sentait qu'elle touchait au but pour produire un _Maxima_ , la barrière magique en elle la repoussait.

Le Maître savait qu'elle était proche de réussir, et il avait bien fait comprendre à la jeune femme que c'était sa peur qui l'empêchait d'aller plus loin. Hermione admit en son for intérieur qu'elle avait un petit peu peur. Et si la puissance était trop pour elle ? De nombreux sorciers étaient morts de fatigue, littéralement, en tentant d'apprendre ce sortilège, donc elle avait bien le droit d'être un peu effrayée quand même, non ?

La jeune sorcière était extrêmement stressée, et les insultes de Voldemort avaient eues des conséquences néfastes sur elle. Lorsque l'une des remarques la toucha en plein cœur, elle ressentit une soudaine et stupide impulsion qu'elle ne put retenir.

\- Je ne suis pas sans défenses ! s'exclama-t-elle, indignée.

Elle se gifla mentalement pour ça. Jusqu'à maintenant, elle avait pourtant bien su tenir sa langue…

Un silence de mort s'abattit alors et le Maitre la regarda.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre, mais sa ridicule fierté l'empêcha de s'excuser.

\- Recommence ! aboya soudain le Lord en tournant les talons et en s'éloignant.

Ayant retenu sa respiration, Hermione souffla puis se prépara pour la suite.

Lucius Malefoy se pointa seul au manoir Jedusor cette fois-ci. Il expliqua que Drago avait « un entrainement de Transplanage intensif » à l'école, mais l'homme semblait fortement mécontent de tout cela.

Hermione fut, elle, contente de devoir partir. Elle en avait sérieusement assez de l'humeur de son Maître pour aujourd'hui et elle espérait seulement qu'il serait aussi infect avec Lucius après qu'elle soit partie.

Pour se changer les idées, elle décida d'aller se promener dans le manoir. Elle admira quelques œuvres d'art qu'elle croisa, et nota que toutes les peintures ne bougeaient pas comme elles devraient le faire dans le Monde Magique.

 _Pourquoi Voldemort garde-t-il des peintures faites par des Moldus ?_ se demanda la jeune femme.

Elle passa un doigt sur les glands d'une tapisserie vert et argent.

\- On ne t'a jamais dit qu'il ne fallait pas toucher les œuvres d'art ? souffla soudain une voix à son oreille.

Hermione pivota brutalement. Le dos contre le mur, elle grogna après Barty qui lui renvoya un rictus.

\- Surprise ! fit-il avec un large sourire.

\- Mauvaise surprise, répondit Hermione en grommelant.

Elle soupira alors profondément pour calmer son cœur affolé par la frayeur que le sorcier lui avait faite.

\- Comment ça se fait que je tombe sans arrêt sur vous ? demanda-t-elle ensuite. C'est un _manoir_ , vous n'avez nulle part ailleurs où trainer plutôt que dans mes environs ?

\- Le Maître ne t'as rien dit ? demanda Barty en haussant un sourcil. Je suis supposé veiller à ce qu'il ne t'arrive rien.

\- Ouais, c'est ça, se moqua Hermione. J'imagine que cela ne me surprendra pas d'apprendre que c'est vrai. Le Maître me cache beaucoup de choses.

\- Oh ? Des nuages au paradis ? demanda Barty en s'appuyant contre la tapisserie sur laquelle il venait de faire une remarque à la jeune sorcière.

\- Sur le Charme Serpentine, notamment.

\- C'est compréhensible, répondit Barty. Je suis sûr que c'est compliqué pour lui de discuter.

\- Ça veut dire quoi ? demanda Hermione.

Mais Barty avait levé les mains et s'était détourné, prêt à partir.

\- Aller, fit Hermione. Je n'ai pas le droit de savoir ce qu'il va m'arriver ?

\- Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire.

\- Barty, vous savez ce qu'il va se passer. Je le _sais_.

Le Mangemort lui jeta un regard du coin de l'œil puis lui répondit :

\- Et tu crois que le Seigneur des Ténèbres va me faire quoi s'il découvre que _je_ t'ai parlé à sa place ? Désolé, mais je tiens à ma vie.

Hermione sursauta de colère. Elle dégaina alors sa baguette magique et la pointa sur la poitrine de Barty.

\- T'es pas sérieuses, quand même ? lui fit avec un demi-sourire.

Hermione le garda en joue en reprenant la parole.

\- Chaque jour depuis six mois, le Maître m'a enseigné une partie de son savoir. Dix sortilèges, cinq potions, sept enchantements… et je sais tous les utiliser.

La bouche de Barty s'ouvrit.

\- … sauf si vous me dites ce que vous savez, ajouta la jeune sorcière.

Barty leva les mains comme s'il se rendait et serra les lèvres pour dissimuler un sourire. Il sembla ensuite chercher ses mots avant de prendre une profonde inspiration.

\- Comme tu dois t'en douter maintenant, le Maître est obsédé par l'Immortalité. L'atteindre a toujours été son but ultime.

Hermione baissa sa baguette tout en l'écoutant avec attention.

\- Le Maître a tout essayé, tout ce qui était écrit dans les livres historiques pour atteindre l'Immortalité. Tous n'ont été que...

Barty regarda autour de lui.

\- Échec total… chuchota-t-il. Prends les Horcruxes, par exemple. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres en a créés sept, alors que le plus désespéré des sorciers ne peut en faire qu'un seul, et difficilement. Et regarde comme ça a tourné. La plupart d'entre eux a déjà été détruit, et je peux déjà te dire que ça ne va pas durer. Il est inquiet maintenant, _vraiment_ inquiet. Donc il a décidé de faire à sa façon.

\- À sa façon ? demanda Hermione, perplexe. Mais qu'est-ce que _moi_ j'ai à voir avec _son_ immortalité ?

Barty alla pour répondre quand…

\- Barty ! appela une voix glaciale du bout du couloir.

Barty pivota et découvrit le Maître approcher d'eux à grandes enjambées.

\- Maître… fit le Mangemort en s'inclinant profondément.

\- De quoi discutais-tu avec ta Maitresse ? demanda Voldemort.

\- Seigneur, je suis navré, mais ce n'était rien d'important, juste des choses sans intérêt…

\- Ne me mens pas, grogna Voldemort d'une voix froide en sortant sa baguette.

Hermione vit Barty frémir et rester muet. Elle savait ce qui allait arriver au Mangemort si le Maître découvrait de quoi ils avaient réellement discuté. La punition serait rude c'était le Seigneur des Ténèbres, pas un simple professeur d'école. L'exécution par le Sortilège de Mort était toujours une option quand il était concerné.

Quand la jeune femme prit la parole, deux paires d'yeux se braquèrent sur elle.

\- Nous discutions à propos du fait que c'est regrettable que l'Armoire à Disparaître soit entre les mains du Ministère, et au final, nous en sommes venus à parler des Horcruxes et du merveilleux avantage qu'est l'Immortalité, débita la jeune sorcière.

Hermione déglutit, ayant l'impression que sa gorge était remplie de coton. Ce n'était pas l'entière vérité, mais cela suffirait. Heureusement, le Maitre ne pourrait pas avoir une autre version.

Le visage de Barty se détendit avec soulagement, et le regard de glace de Voldemort sembla fondre.

\- Oui, c'est un sujet fascinant, l'Immortalité, admit-il alors sur un ton mélancolique.

Ses yeux s'égarèrent comme s'il s'était plongé dans ses pensées, puis il regarda de nouveau Hermione.

\- Je te parlerais des Horcruxes, un jour. Je pense que tu devrais les trouver très utiles.

\- Je n'en doute pas, mon Seigneur, répondit Hermione.

\- À vrai dire, j'ai un livre très intéressant sur le sujet, dans le hall d'apprentissage, reprit le Lord en penchant la tête sur le côté. J'aimerais que tu le lises afin que nous puissions en parler.

Il se détourna et reprit la direction d'où il venait.

\- Suis-moi, je vais te le trouver.

\- Bien entendu, Maître, répondit Hermione dans son dos. Je vous retrouve dans la bibliothèque, je dois juste dire un truc à Barty Croupton Junior, avant.

Le Maître s'éloigna alors lentement et Hermione posa une main sur sa hanche et regarda Barty, amusée.

\- Tais-toi ! siffla le Mangemort une fois que le Lord fut suffisamment loin pour ne pas entendre.

\- Vous m'en devez une, Barty, répondit Hermione avec un rictus malicieux..

\- J'ai dit, _tais-toi_.

La jeune femme sourit puis le contourna et prit la direction de la Bibliothèque du hall d'apprentissage.

.

À suivre…

.

 _Traduit de l'Américain par Azzarine le 21 mars 2014_


	30. Partie 8 - Complots et Plans - Ch 30

Un petit edit avant le chapitre : le site subit actuellement des problèmes quant à l'affichage des reviews. Elles sont bien comptabilisées dans le total, je les reçois dans ma boîte mail, mais elles ne s'affichent pas sur les chapitres. Donc pas d'inquiétude, je les recois bien, et je vous répondrais en MP si ce n'est pas réparé d'ici-là. Voilà ! ~Azzarine.

.

 **CHAPITRE TRENTE**

.

Hermione découvrit son Maître dans la bibliothèque, fouillant du regard le contenu de l'une des étagères devant lui. Elle vint se placer près de lui sans un mot.

\- Ce livre est l'un de mes biens les plus précieux, dit alors Voldemort. Cela m'a pris plusieurs années pour l'obtenir donc manie-le avec prudence.

\- Je le fais toujours, lui rappela Hermione.

Le Lord leva alors sa baguette magique au-dessus de sa tête et l'agita. Un livre à environ cinq étagères de là glissa hors de son logement et descendit vers eux.

\- Et sinon, pourquoi menaçais-tu Barty de ta baguette ? demanda-t-il comme le livre descendait lentement.

Comme Hermione hésitait à répondre, il reprit :

\- La baguette d'un sorcier ou d'une sorcière est sa meilleure arme, et tu ne dois pas hésiter à t'en servir – mais Barty est l'un de mes plus loyaux fidèles il a mieux à faire que de te causer des ennuis. Il n'en a pas intérêt. Et s'il le fait quand même, il sait que je le punirais.

Hermione garda le silence. Barty était pénible, mais pas de façon très sérieuse. Il n'était pas plus agaçant qu'un moustique qui bruissait autour de sa tête. Elle pouvait en plus traiter avec lui dès qu'elle en avait le besoin.

\- Ah, le voilà, fit soudain Voldemort.

Il tendit la main et prit le livre dans les airs. Il en retira la poussière d'une main rapide et le tendit ensuite à Hermione. Il était relativement petit et léger et quand Hermione déchiffra les lettres dorées sur les couvertures, ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise.

\- Je crois bien que j'ai déjà vu ce livre… fit-elle doucement. Hm, pas pour de vrai, dans… dans un rêve.

Elle montra la couverture au Lord, puis lu le titre.

\- _Horcruxes et Comment les Obtenir,_ fit-elle. Oui, c'est ça, c'est bien ce livre.

Le Maître fronça les sourcils, pensif.

\- Peut-être que tu étais destinée à le lire, dans ce cas, dit-il.

\- Hein ? Quoi, je suis un genre de voyante, maintenant ? se moqua Hermione. Je n'ai jamais été très bonne en classe de Divination. Je pensais que tout ça, ce n'était qu'un ramassis de conneries.

\- Et maintenant ?

Hermione serra les lèvres et tourna les pages du petit livre avec délicatesse.

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- Jettes-y un œil et n'hésite à poser des questions, répondit Voldemort.

Hermione hocha la tête.

\- Tu es chanceuse, tu sais ? reprit le Lord en l'entourant d'un bras autour de ses épaules. Quand j'ai voulu en savoir plus sur les Horcruxes, tout le monde a tenté de me décourager de le faire. Ils ont même essayé de m'arrêter.

Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans l'épaule d'Hermione qui grimaça.

\- Tu dois en savoir plus sur eux, et je te le promets, je ne laisserais personne t'en empêcher.

Le jour qui suivit fut le pire et le meilleur de toute la vie d'Hermione.

\- Tu ressembles à un pétard mouillé ! s'écria le Maître pendant la leçon de la jeune femme.

Ça avait été comme ça toute la journée, essayant sans pitié de la provoquer pour qu'elle puisse produire un _Cascadia Maxima_.

\- Je ne suis pas faible ! rétorqua Hermione, les yeux pleins de larmes qu'elle avait retenues toute la journée.

Elle avait complètement laissé tomber la promesse qu'elle s'était faite de tenir sa langue sous les insultes de son Maître. De toute façon, peu importait ce qu'elle disait, il continuait de l'insulter.

\- Tu es quoi, au juste ? Une Née-Moldue ? Recommence !

Là, il avait dépassé les bornes. Elle commençait à sentir son sang bouillir dans ses veines. À chaque mot qui passait les lèvres du Lord, Hermione était prête à lever sa baguette et envoyer le sorcier dans les oubliettes. Elle lui grogna dessus en guise de réponse. Elle en avait assez !

Voldemort se rua alors sur elle pour lui hurler dessus.

\- C'est quoi ton problème ? Est-ce que je t'ai offensée ? Eh bien, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, hein ? Sais-tu seulement faire quelque chose ?

Hermione se mordit la lèvre au sang. Il était trop près d'elle, beaucoup trop près. _S'il ose seulement me toucher, il va le regretter_ , marmonna la jeune femme dans sa tête. Ses poings étaient serrés, prêts à prendre de l'élan si elle en sentait le besoin. Elle grinça alors les mots qu'elle détestait dire.

\- J-je ne peux pas !

\- Tais-toi ! s'exclama Voldemort si fort qu'Hermione tressaillit. Si tu abandonnes maintenant, alors tu laisses tomber tout ce que nous avons déjà fait ensemble ! « Je n'y arrive paaaaaas ! » se moqua-t-il alors. Ce n'est pas une excuse !

Il s'éloigna ensuite et se mit à tourner autour d'elle, comme un lion encerclant sa proie. Hermione regarda le sol, accablée par la frustration. Elle pouvait sentir la puissante enfler en elle. Elle était juste là où il fallait. La jeune sorcière se sentait ivre de concentration.

 _Minute_ , songea-t-elle soudain en relevant les yeux.

Elle avait perdu le Lord des yeux. Elle le chercha dans la pièce et, tournant la tête, elle le découvrit dans son dos, quand soudain, il l'entoura de ses bras, la serrant brutalement contre son torse. Hermione hurla de surprise puis, le choc passé, elle senti la colère s'emparer d'elle.

\- Lâchez-moi ! s'écria-t-elle en se tortillant pour échapper à l'étouffante empoignade.

\- Le veux-tu _vraiment_ ? siffla le Lord.

Plus la jeune sorcière se débattait, plus sa prise se resserrait sur elle.

\- Alors, fais-moi dégager ! lâcha Voldemort.

\- Oh ! s'exclama Hermione.

Elle tenta alors de le griffer mais ses gants rendaient ses ongles totalement inutiles. Elle tenta ensuite de lui coller un coup de coude dans l'estomac, mais sa prise sur elle était trop solide. Hermione hurla alors, utilisant chaque once de colère qu'elle avait engrangée depuis son arrivée au manoir Jedusor.

\- Je vous hais ! hurla-t-elle.

\- Bien, répondit Voldemort, propulsant son souffle sur la nuque de la jeune femme. Utilise ça comme motivation pour me forcer à reculer. Libères-toi !

\- Je ne peux pas ! gémit-elle.

\- Tu le _peux_ , Harmony. Nous le savons tous les deux, libères-toi de moi.

Hermione tenta de botter et de crier, mais à la place, elle plongea profondément en elle-même pour puiser dans la puissance qu'elle voulait désespérément. Et la puissance était là, mais la proximité du Maître arrêta la jeune femme. C'était là, en train de bouillir en elle, mais si elle forçait cette puissance à sortir, elle risquerait de réduire le Lord en lambeaux. Hermione s'obligea alors à cesser de lutter entre les bras du sorcier et elle déglutit.

\- Je… Je n'ai pas envie de vous tuer…

Voldemort se rapprocha de son oreille.

\- Si c'est ce qui doit se passer, alors tues-moi, fit-il. Vas-y. _Fais-le !_

Hermione inspira profondément au contact de la bouche du Lord contre son oreiller, puis elle souffla profondément, comme si elle était sur le point de plonger sur des kilomètres de profondeur dans l'océan. À la respiration suivante, elle brisa la barrière magique, et elle éclata comme une vitre. Une incroyable lumière enfla alors en elle, et avec une nouvelle inspiration, la jeune sorcière obligea le pouvoir à jaillir de son corps.

De la même manière que son premier _Cascadia_ , Hermione sentit la lumière la traverser, à l'instar de flammes. Étrangement, le _Cascadia Maxima_ fut totalement silencieux, mais elle ressentit la moindre parcelle de puissance. La lumière jaillit à l'unisson des battements de son cœur. Elle était hypnotisée par la magnificence de ce bleu, aveuglant, et elle sourit comme les larmes lui remplissaient les yeux, le regard rivé dessus.

Mais la jeune sorcière réalisa rapidement qu'avec chaque battement de magie qui sortait d'elle, son énergie était également drainée. Dans une tentative d'arrêter que son énergie physique ne soit pompée, Hermione prit une profonde inspiration et détendit chaque muscle de son corps. La brillante lumière bleue laissa alors place au hall d'apprentissage et tout fut replongé dans l'obscurité.

Le corps d'Hermione devint brutalement mou et elle s'effondra sur le parquet, à quatre pattes. Délestée de la majeure partie de son énergie, elle avait l'impression que ses entrailles avaient été évidées. Hermione se laissa alors tomber sur le flanc sur le parquet glacial et sentit le sommeil venir la chercher.

Elle entendit vaguement Voldemort lui crier quelque chose mais les mots étaient lointains comme dans un rêve brumeux, et elle réalisa soudain qu'il la tenait toujours dans ses bras. Elle pouvait l'entendre lui parler d'une voix forte.

\- Ne ferme pas les yeux, Harmony ! Ne t'endors pas !

 _Oh, s'il vous plait_ … supplia la jeune femme en elle-même. _Laissez-moi… laissez-moi juste dormir…_

Ses yeux se fermaient alors qu'elle sentait le sommeil la prendre dans ses bras. Voldemort l'enleva soudain du sol. D'une voix soulagée et fière, il lui chuchota à l'oreille :

\- Tu es vivante.

Hermione eut un rire faiblard.

\- Je suis vivante… marmonna-t-elle, satisfaite.

\- Mais comment est-ce que je peux dormir maintenant ? s'exclama Hermione lorsque le Lord l'assit sur leur lit. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien ! C'est comme si je pouvais invoquer cinquante _Cascadia Maxima_!

\- Cela te tuerait à coups sûrs, répondit le sorcier.

Hermione avait du mal à croire que seulement une demi-heure s'était écoulée depuis que Voldemort l'avait ramenée dans leur chambre. Elle était alors complètement épuisée, mais maintenant, elle se sentait dix fois plus forte que le matin-même. C'était comme si elle s'était réveillée d'un sommeil d'un siècle, complètement régénérée.

Ils avaient mangé un délicieux diner, puis Voldemort avait insisté pour qu'Hermione se repose. L'idée lui paraissait maintenant totalement délirante. Dormir était tout simplement une perte de temps alors qu'elle voulait explorer le monde qui l'entourait. Tout semblait différent : les couleurs semblaient plus vivantes et brillantes ses sens de l'odorat et de l'ouïe étaient plus aiguisés. Tout cette puissance l'écrasait presque. Elle se sentait comme une fusée amorcée, prête à faire exploser murs et plafonds. Elle avait l'impression que le moindre pore de sa peau étaient remplis de magie. Ce qui lui donnait une impression d'invincibilité.

Incapable de tenir en place, il fallut trios tentative à Voldemort pour la faire enfin asseoir sur le lit puis s'allonger.

\- Reposes-toi, Harmony, insista-t-il. Tu vas finir par te blesser toi-même.

\- Je sens la magie qui coure sous ma peau, lui dit la jeune sorcière en s'asseyant. C'est comme si je devais en utiliser une partie, sans quoi je risquerais d'exploser.

Elle se mit alors à rire et sauta sur ses pieds.

\- Tu es totalement hystérique, fit le Maître avec inquiétude en l'attrapant et en la ramenant vers le lit. Je serais très impressionné si tu pouvais battre tous mes fidèles en duel avec toute cette puissance.

\- J'y arriverais, répondit Hermione. Mais pourquoi les défier l'un après l'autre ? Maintenant je peux les faire pêter tous ensemble. Oh !

Elle tenta de se lever une nouvelle fois mais cette fois-ci, le Maître fut plus rapide qu'elle. D'un coup de baguette magique sur son front, elle s'effondra et il la prit dans ses bras. Délicatement, il la remit au lit.

\- C'était pas sympa, ça… gargouilla vaguement Hermione.

\- C'est pour ton propre bien, répondit le Lord. Tu dois te reposer avant de te tuer toi-même.

Hermione roula des yeux et grogna dans sa tête. Elle grogna ensuite en sentant une étrange sensation à l'endroit où la baguette du Lord l'avait touchée. Pendant un moment, elle crut qu'elle avait un mal de tête mais elle se sentit bientôt engourdie. L'engourdissement gagna rapidement le reste de son corps, et elle se sentit soudain très fatiguée.

Elle soupira alors profondément, marmonnant pour elle-même. Juste avant qu'elle ne sombre dans le sommeil, Hermione loucha vers son Maître comme il la regardait. Elle lui décocha un large sourire fatigué et lui gargouilla quelques mots.

\- Je ne vous déteste pas, en fait, vous savez ?

\- Et je ne pense pas que tu sois un petit pétard mouillé, répondit Voldemort avec un petit sourire en coin.

Il la regarda fermer les yeux et sa tête roula sur les draps. Quand il fut certain qu'elle ne se réveillerait pas, il la déplaça de façon à ce que sa tête repose sur les oreillers, puis il la regarda dormir.

\- Elle est vivante, souffla-t-il avec un petit sourire en lui effleurant la frange du bout des doigts.

.

À suivre…

.

 _Traduit de l'Américain par Azzarine le 22 mars 2014_


	31. Partie 8 - Complots et Plans - Ch 31

.

 **CHAPITRE TRENTE-ET-UN**

.

Quand Hermione se réveilla, le soleil entrait par la fenêtre de la chambre. Elle s'assit et serra entre ses mains sa tête douloureuse. _J'ai dû être inconsciente pendant plusieurs heures_ , songea-t-elle.

Elle s'approcha ensuite de la fenêtre pour jeter un œil dehors. Son ouïe et sa vision améliorées s'étaient un peu calmées, mais elle se sentait encore comme si elle pouvait combattre en duel une centaine de Mangemorts. Alors qu'elle regardait au-delà des jardins du Manoir, Hermione aperçu un petit groupe de personnes encapuchonnées qui se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée.

Dès qu'ils furent entrés, Hermione constata qu'elle pouvait entendre de nombreuses voix à l'étage inférieur. Elle plaqua rapidement son foulard sur son visage et alla jeter un œil par la porte de la chambre. À travers la balustrade des escaliers, la jeune sorcière remarqua que le Manoir était plein de monde. Elle aurait pu croire que c'était une fête si personne n'allait ici et là en marmonnant d'une voix anxieuse.

D'un coup d'œil, elle reconnut certaines personnes dans le groupe, comme Barty, Goyle, Bellatrix ou encore Darius, mais la majorité des autres personnes lui était inconnue.

Elle ne vit Voldemort que lorsqu'il émergea des escaliers devant elle. Plusieurs Mangemorts le regardaient et jetèrent un œil sur Hermione dans la foulée. Ils la pointèrent alors à leurs compagnons en discutant à voix basses.

\- Parfait, tu es réveillée, dit le Maître en s'approchant de la porte.

Hermione recula pour le laisser entrer dans la chambre. Quand il eut refermé la porte après lui, il prit la jeune femme par surprise en l'enlaçant brusquement et en posant son front contre le sien. Hermione posa machinalement ses mains sur la large poitrine et sentit son souffle chaud sur son visage quand il reprit la parole.

\- C'est ce soir, Harmony, dit-il de sa voix sombre habituelle, teintée d'une légère excitation. Lucius a envoyé un message et mes fidèles vont se rendre là-bas d'une minute à l'autre.

La jeune sorcière ressentit l'excitation du Lord, et un frisson lui secoua tout le corps comme Voldemort resserrait sa prise sur elle.

\- Ce soir, nous allons marquer l'histoire ! reprit le Lord en reculant légèrement pour la regarder dans les yeux. Ce soir, tout ce que tous ont toujours connu va changer...

\- Comme ça ? Si soudainement ? demanda Hermione doucement.

\- Notre descente au Ministère devra être brève et sans accros. Moins il y a de personnes qui en savent, mieux ce sera. Nous aurons tout le temps plus tard quand nous seront arrivés.

\- Arrivés où ? demanda Hermione sérieusement.

Le Maître lui décocha un petit sourire et Hermione inclina la tête.

\- Vous n'avez pas confiance en moi ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Tu possèdes mon Charme Serpentine, le seul et unique jamais créé, lui rappela le Lord. Bien sûr que j'ai confiance en toi.

Hermione leva les yeux vers lui avec espoir et le Lord la regarda un moment avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Tu as tellement changé depuis ton arrivée ici...

\- Tout comme vous, nota Hermione, amusée.

L'expression de ravissement de Voldemort s'atténua alors et il la relâcha de son étreinte. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et déposa ses mains sur le rebord. Hermione vit quelques scintillements dans le ciel provenant des premières étoiles de la nuit. Le Lord garda le silence un moment encore et Hermione se demanda si elle ne l'avait pas contrarié.

\- J'imagine que le début est un bon moment pour commencer... dit soudain Voldemort tout en regardant la nuit au dehors. Il y a environ dix-sept ans, je suis allé recruter un couple de sorciers particulièrement doués. La femme était une Née-Moldue, mais j'étais prêt à regarder au-delà de cela à cause de leurs extraordinaires capacités magiques. Ils s'appelaient James, et Lily... et ils avaient un fils.

\- Harry Potter... souffla Hermione.

Prononcer le nom de son meilleur ami lui fit un drôle d'effet, d'autant plus qu'elle s'était retenue de le dire depuis tout le temps qu'elle vivait dans le Manoir...

\- Je n'avais jamais été autant confus quant au fait qu'un si petit enfant puisse me détruire. Cela n'avait aucun sens ! reprit le Lord en serrant les poings. On n'a aucune idée de l'horreur de la mort jusqu'à ce qu'elle nous regarde dans les yeux. Mais j'ai été capable de revenir à la vie encore et encore pour en finir avec ce garçon, mais il semblerait qu'il soit bien trop chanceux. Jusqu'à maintenant, il a toujours su s'en sortir. Il a toujours été en travers de mon chemin dans ma quête à la puissance. Potter est tout simplement un obstacle qui _doit_ être éliminé.

Voldemort pivota alors vers Hermione.

\- Tout a commencé il y a dix-sept ans et cette nuit, j'ai bien l'intention de terminer ce que j'ai commencé, acheva-t-il.

\- Vous avez l'intention de tuer Harry Potter... _ce soir_? demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

\- C'est exact, acquiesça Voldemort.

Hermione sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine.

\- L'Armoire à Disparaître... dit-elle doucement. Vous allez l'utiliser pour pénétrer à Poudlard !

\- Exactement, répondit le Maître avec un sourire mauvais.

La gorge d'Hermione lui sembla tout à coup très sèche. Elle se garda de déglutir en songeant à sa propre situation. Elle était sur le point d'assister, aux premières loges, à ce qui n'était que purement et simplement qu'un massacre. Une quarantaine – sans doute plus – de Mangemorts, aux côtés du sorcier le plus puissant du monde, était sur le point de faire une entrée dans la plus prestigieuses des Écoles de Sorcellerie au monde...

Cela n'allait pas bien se terminer, elle en était certaine. Hermione ne s'était encore jamais sentie à ce point à court de moyens. Elle n'avait aucune envie de voir encore quelqu'un mourir cette nuit, de ce fait, les fidèles du Lord Noir devaient être arrêtés coûte que coûte.

Cependant, quand Hermione regarda vers son Maître, elle sentit le fantôme de ses bras autour d'elle. Il était convaincu qu'il était le premier que les Aurors chercheraient, non pour le blesser, mais pour le tuer. Mais Hermione savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester là et regarder les siens mourir, encore moins Harry, son meilleur ami. Elle avait besoin de faire quelque chose, et son esprit vif dénicha une chose que le Lord prendrait sans doute en considération.

\- Et concernant Albus Dumbledore ? demanda-t-elle. Vous pensez sérieusement qu'il va juste se tenir là et vous regarder prendre votre victoire sur lui ?

Voldemort eut un sourire qui fila un frisson à la jeune sorcière.

\- Le vieux Dumbledore est mort.

Hermione sentit ses entrailles se glacer. Elle secoua la tête, incapable de croire que ce qu'il disait était la vérité. L'idée que Dumbledore soit mort était tout simplement inconcevable. Pendant une seconde, la jeune femme voulut des explications, mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche, tout ce qu'elle fut capable de dire fut un « Quoi ?».

Voldemort ricana en voyant l'expression choquée de sa protégée.

\- Peux-tu imaginer ma surprise, lorsque j'ai reçu la nouvelle ? demanda-t-il. Tu vois, il y a environ un an maintenant, Lucius Malefoy m'a demandé d'autoriser son fils, Drago, à me rejoindre. J'étais d'accord, mais je voulais que le garçon fasse ses preuves, donc je lui ai donné quelques tâches à faire qui aideraient grandement ma cause. L'une de ces tâches était de réparer l'Armoire à Disparaître se trouvant entre les murs de Poudlard, ce qui me garantirait un accès à l'école quand l'heure sera venue. L'autre tâche était bien plus dangereuse, mais s'il parvenait à s'en acquitter, je saurais alors que je pourrais avoir confiance en lui.

Hermione s'accrocha au montant du baldaquin pour rester debout tandis qu'elle réalisait ce que le Lord était en train de lui dire.

\- La tâche de Drago était d'assassiner Dumbledore, reprit le Maître avec un simple haussement d'épaules. Et à présent que le vieil homme est mort, j'ai le champ libre pour accéder à Harry Potter...

\- Merlin... souffla Hermione en fermant les yeux.

Voldemort eut un léger ricanement pour lui-même comme il approchait de la jeune femme.

\- Je sais, c'est incroyable – au-delà de la pensée, mais c'est la vérité, dit-il. J'ai invité Drago à monter lorsqu'il arrivera ici, afin de pouvoir le féliciter en personne pour son spectaculaire succès.

Hermione ne pouvait pas y croire. Elle était au courant qu'une attaque était en attente – dont elle n'avait aucune idée pour l'arrêter. Mais Dumbledore était mort, et celui qui l'avait tué n'était autre de l'un de ses camarades de classe qu'elle venait juste de ne plus haïr. Est-ce que tout cela était réel ?

Hermione enfonça ses doigts dans le bois du montant du lit en essayant de se concentrer sur sa respiration saccadée. Le Lord s'approcha alors d'elle et elle le regarda dans les yeux.

\- Des questions ? demanda-t-il.

Hermione inclina le menton et toucha le Charme Serpentine qu'elle sentait sur sa poitrine.

\- Vous savez ce que je veux savoir, dit-elle. Qu'est-ce qui fait que ce truc est si important ?

Voldemort sourit en détournant son regard des yeux suppliants de la jeune femme. Il alla ensuite s'asseoir à la tête du lit.

\- Oui, j'avais promis de te le dire...

Il leva les yeux vers le regard inquisiteur d'Hermione et, satisfait de ce qu'il y trouva, il hocha la tête.

\- Je crois que tu es prête à présent. Depuis que je suis enfant, j'ai toujours eut une étrange fascination pour l'immortalité. Vivre pour toujours signifie pour moi d'avoir des années et des années pour augmenter mon pouvoir encore et encore, autant que je le désire. J'ai tout essayé pour y parvenir, des Horcruxes au Sang de Licorne en passant par la Pierre Philosophale.

\- Et aucun n'a fonctionné ? demanda Hermione avec surprise.

Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de personnes qui en étaient venues à de telles extrémités – tuer une Licorne était un crime très grave, de plus, elles étaient tellement compliquées à capturer !

\- Eh bien, concernant la Pierre Philosophale, je ne sais pas Potter m'a stoppé avant que je ne puisse l'obtenir, répondit le Maître d'une voix tendue.

Hermione avala sa salive nerveusement, sachant parfaitement que sans son aide, Harry n'aurait jamais pu arrêter le Lord.

\- Mais le sang de Licorne ne fait que prolonger la vie pendant un temps, et c'est un processus terriblement douloureux. Et bien que les Horcruxes aient été très utiles – car c'est grâce à eux que j'ai pu revenir à la vie plus d'une fois – il faut être très habile pour les cacher, pour faire en sorte qu'ils ne puissent pas être détruits. Malheureusement, presque tous mes Horcruxes ont été détruits, et je n'en avais que sept.

Hermione grimaça.

\- Pourquoi vous n'en recréez pas, tout simplement ?

Voldemort regarda la jeune femme dans les yeux et secoua la tête.

\- Il n'y a qu'un nombre limité de fois que l'âme d'un homme peut être partagée, reprit-il. Actuellement, je me sens comme rapiécé, comme si certaines parties de moi-même étaient déjà mortes. C'est terriblement fatiguant, mais dans l'expectative de vive éternellement, j'imagine qu'on peut accepter de laisser partir quelques morceaux de soi-même.

 _Quel est le but de vivre si vous ne pouvez pas vivre comme un homme complet ?_ voulu demander Hermione. Elle savait cependant que le Lord ne prendrait pas bien sa question aussi retint-elle sa langue.

\- J'ai essayé, encore et encore, de me réconcilier avec moi-même. Je... ne vivrais pas éternellement. Cela devient plus clair chaque jour que ma mort est finalement inévitable. Peu importe le temps que je mettrais à rendre mon dernier souffle, peu importe combien je veux continuer à chercher la réponse...

\- Vous avez peur... souffla Hermione, sa voix chargée d'émotion.

Le Maître se mordit la joue, mais quand il regarda la jeune femme, celle-ci put y voir de la reconnaissance dans ses yeux. Hermione eut du mal à y croire. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait vraiment peur. Il était vraiment humain après tout...

Le fait d'avoir eu accès aux pensées et sentiments personnels du Lord, fit monter les larmes aux yeux d'Hermione. Elle avait envie de lui dire qu'il n'était pas seul, que tant d'autres personnes partageaient cette peur de l'inconnu. Mais c'était Lord Voldemort, il ne voulait ni consolation ni pitié, donc elle cligna des yeux pour refouler les larmes brûlantes, avant d'attendre qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

\- Outre cette pensée du moment où ma vie s'achèvera, je me suis demandé comment j'allais faire pour que mon règne puisse continuer malgré tout. Qui voudrait prendre ma place ? En qui pourrais-je avoir suffisamment confiance pour mener des fidèles ?

Voldemort se tut un moment.

\- Bien évidemment, je sais parfaitement lequel de mes fidèles aimerait prendre ma place, et Lucius serait un choix logique tant il est loyal et intelligent, et de plus, il vient d'une très ancienne famille de Sang-Purs. Mais cet homme est trop soucieux de sa famille. J'ai crainte qu'entre choisir entre ma cause et son fils et sa femme, il ne choisisse ces derniers. Barty et Bellatrix, quant à eux, sont solides quand il s'agit de loyauté et de puissance, mais ils n'ont pas suffisamment de sang-froid. Des choix irrationnels seraient sans doute faits si l'un de ces deux-là était à la tête des Mangemorts.

Le Lord compta sur ses doigts et étendit le quatrième.

\- Severus Rogue est évidemment le meilleur choix, mais à quel point prend-t-il au sérieux le fait de devenir un meneur d'hommes ? Il a été digne de confiance, certes, mais il a passé beaucoup de temps dans l'entourage de Dumbledore. Comment puis-je être sûr que le vieux sorcier n'a pas trouvé un moyen de retourner Rogue contre moi ?

Voldemort se tut alors, comme s'il attendait une réponse de la part d'Hermione, mais celle-ci resta silencieuse.

\- Mais je ne peux avoir confiance en aucun d'entre eux autant que j'ai confiance en moi, reprit-il. Donc… j'ai eu une idée.

Il fit un sourire satisfait à l'adresse d'Hermione.

\- J'ai alors décidé de faire venir un nouveau fidèle, quelqu'un de jeune et avide d'apprendre. Je lui enseignerais tout ce que je sais – pour faire de lui le leader que je voudrais qu'il soit. Mais cette personne devra être différente de tous les autres fidèles que j'ai déjà eus. Elle n'aura pas à sortir ou à faire des tâches insignifiantes, mais devra rester à mes côtés à chaque moment pour apprendre comment je pense, comme j'agis et décide. Dans un sens, je voudrais lui apprendre à être moi. Et afin de faire comprendre au monde que cette personne est unique, elle recevrait une marque distinctive, différente de la Marque des Ténèbres. Cette marque serait une sorte de charme protecteur : le Charme Serpentine.

Le Maître se leva et posa ses mains sur les épaules d'Hermione avant qu'elle ne puisse reculer. Les jambes d'Hermione devinrent molles lorsqu'elle réalisa ce que le Lord avait dit. Elle agrippa le devant de sa robe de ses doigts tremblants. Voldemort, ses mains sur ses épaules, l'attira alors à lui et lui donna une secousse.

\- Depuis la première fois que je t'ai vue, je savais que toute ta vie était sur le point de changer, dit-il. Bien sûr, j'avais quelques doutes, mais la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés, lorsque tu m'as dit que tu connaissais tous les sorts de ce livre, et quand j'ai découvert que nous partagions la même passion pour le savoir, j'ai su que j'avais fait le bon choix.

Voldemort repoussa les cheveux d'Hermione de devant son visage et la regarda.

\- Mais ce n'est pas uniquement tes compétences, Harmony. C'est la flamme en toi, la façon dont tu as surmonté ta peur de la mort ainsi que la méchanceté des autres. Ce sont des qualités que je veux chez un leader. Toi seule as été capable d'endurer la responsabilité du Charme Serpentine.

Hermione eut l'impression de suffoquer. Elle, la Maîtresse des Mangemorts ? Ce ramassis de criminels abhorrant les Moldus ? C'était complétement insensé, délirant. Lord Voldemort lui faisait confiance, elle une Née-Moldue, sur sa vie. C'était incroyable ! Non, ce n'était pas réel. Ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'elle avait voulu ! Elle se demanda si Dumbledore l'avait vu venir avec son imagination délirante…

Puis elle se souvint : Dumbledore était mort. Elle laissa échapper un petit sanglot et eut l'impression que ses poumons étaient incapables de se remplir d'air. Voldemort eut un rictus, et s'imaginant que le sanglot était dû à une intense gratitude, il avança une main douce vers le visage voilé de la jeune femme.

\- Je ne peux pas ! s'exclama alors Hermione avec le peu d'air qu'elle avait encore. Je ne suis pas prête pour de telles responsabilités !

\- Je t'enseigne depuis longtemps, ma chère, et tu as encore bien des années d'apprentissage. Mais après ce soir, quand Harry Potter sera mort, il ne causera plus de problèmes et tu seras en mesure de devenir correctement un vrai leader. Tu es mon héritière, Harmony.

 _Merlin, Harry !_ songea Hermione avec désespoir.

Si jamais elle prenait la place de leader de Lord Voldemort, Harry et elle ne seraient alors plus qu'une seule chose, ennemis. Non, c'était une chose inconcevable.

\- Vous ne pourriez pas… Et si quelque chose m'arrivait, si je mourrais ? Ne pourriez-vous pas créer un autre Charme Serpentine ? Un à donner à quelqu'un d'autre ? demanda-t-elle.

Voldemort secoua la tête.

\- Ce serait trop compliqué. Quand bien même je parviendrais à trouver de nouveau tous les éléments nécessaires à la composition de ce charme, cela me prendrait toute une vie sinon plus pour les rassembler, et le temps n'est pas une chose dont je dispose.

\- Mais… Imaginons que vous découvriez quelque chose à mon sujet qui vous déplaît ? Que feriez-vous ?

Le ton d'Hermione était désespéré. Il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'elle ne fasse ce qu'il voulait.

Le Maître eut un ricanement et lui adressa un rictus. Il se pencha ensuite vers elle et approcha ses lèvres de son oreille.

\- Tu es parfaite, Harmony.

Hermione en fut paralysée. Trop choquée, elle ne réalisa qu'après quand le Maître lui dénoua les cheveux, tombant en longues mèches bouclées sur ses épaules. La jeune sorcière ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Voldemort prit la parole avant elle, ses lèvres tout près de son oreille.

\- Je te donnerais tout ce que je possède, murmura-t-il. Tous mes livres, le Manoir Jedusor, tout mon savoir… tout t'appartiendras.

Le cœur d'Hermione battait la chamade contre sa poitrine. Elle se sentait prise au piège et toutes les pensées qui lui venaient n'étaient pas dignes de confiance. Que devait-elle faire ? Elle leva lentement les mains, toujours agrippées à sa robe, et les posa à plat sur le torse du Lord pour le repousser. Il bougea à peine, trop occupé à caresser les mèches brunes et à en respirer l'odeur comme s'il s'agissait de l'Élixir de Vie.

\- Ca a toujours été ton destin, Harmony, reprit alors Voldemort. Tu étais destinée à venir à moi. Tu m'as toujours appartenu.

Ces mots firent sursauter la jeune sorcière. _Appartenu ?_ Donc, c'est pourquoi il se permettait de faire avec elle tout ce qu'il désirait. Il devait penser qu'elle réclamait son attention, parce qu'il pensait qu'elle était _à lui_. Les pensées d'Hermione firent un bond dans le passé quand elle repensa à sa première altercation avec Barty. Qu'avait-il dit exactement ? _Je ne voudrais pas d'ennuis avec la fille qui appartient au Seigneur des Ténèbres_. Cela semblait si lointain à présent, mais l'irritait néanmoins.

Le Maître attira soudain Hermione contre lui et avança une main vers son foulard. Sa tête se pencha ensuite comme il allait pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres.

Utilisant sa colère comme moteur, Hermione le repoussa une nouvelle fois, avec plus de force, et replaça rapidement son foulard sur son visage. L'expression sur le visage du Lord passa aussitôt de l'avidité à la fureur. Sa bouche se plissa en un rictus de colère.

\- Tu devrais montrer plus de respect pour ton Seigneur, surtout après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi. N'as-tu donc aucune reconnaissance ?

\- Je…

Hermione ne trouva rien à lui répondre. Elle lui en était reconnaissante à un certain niveau, parce qu'il désirait lui donner tout ce dont elle avait toujours rêvé, mais elle était définitivement la mauvaise personne à qui il devait donner tout cela.

\- Oui, dit-elle alors. Mais toutes les personnes ici, tous vos Mangemorts, ont fait un choix avant que vous ne leur appliquiez la Marque. J'estime que vous devriez avoir la même courtoisie me concernant, même si ma marque est la plus importante de toutes. Vous devez avoir mon autorisation avant de… faire ça.

Voldemort secoua la tête de façon innocente.

\- Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, Harmony, je suis un homme patient. J'obtiens toujours ce que je veux, acheva-t-il alors comme s'il ne disait que la vérité pure.

Hermione prit ces mots comme une odeur âcre, et elle plissa le nez de dégoût. Cette façon qu'il avait d'être aussi sûr de lui, la mit en rage encore plus. Il croyait réellement pouvoir avoir tout ce qu'il voulait.

La jeune sorcière se pencha alors au plus près de lui.

\- Pas tout, dit-elle d'une voix mauvaise.

Elle se tut ensuite juste assez longtemps pour que les mots fassent leur effet puis, incertaine de ce qu'il fallait dire ensuite, elle tourna les talons et quitta la pièce.

.

À suivre…

.

 _Traduit de l'Américain par Azzarine le 15 juin 2014_


	32. Partie 8 - Complots et Plans - Ch 32

.

 **CHAPITRE TRENTE-DEUX**

.

Hermione se rendit directement à son ancienne chambre, de l'autre côté du couloir. Elle ne pouvait aller nulle part ailleurs, n'ayant aucune envie de rencontrer un des Mangemorts qui hantaient les lieux. Elle serait incapable de leur faire face, surtout maintenant qu'elle savait enfin ce qu'ils savaient déjà tous : qu'elle était prédestinée à devenir leur chef un jour.

 _C'est quoi cette blague ?_ _songea-t-elle._ _Ça n'arrivera jamais. Si jamais ils apprennent que je suis une Née-Moldue, ils me tueront._

Elle se sentait comme si elle venait juste d'être embarquée dans un ascenseur émotionnel. Hermione était secoué parce qu'il venait de ce passer entre son Maître et elle. Personne n'avait jamais dû lui parler de la manière dont elle l'avait fait, elle en était sûre… et il n'allait sûrement pas l'accepter.

Pas vraiment certaine de ce qu'elle devait faire à présent, Hermione désirait simplement un endroit pour s'asseoir et réfléchir. Regardant autour d'elle dans cette chambre dépouillée, elle dénicha une chaise qu'elle tira jusqu'à la fenêtre.

Lorsqu'elle poussa la vitre sale, un vent frais lui balaya le visage. Les étoiles dans le ciel nocturne brillaient doucement et Hermione ferma les yeux et laissa la brise fraîche caresser sa peau.

Pendant quelques secondes, elle espéra pouvoir retirer ce qu'elle avait dit, mais parallèlement, elle savait que ces mots avaient été nécessaires. Pendant tout le temps qu'elle avait passé ici avec « le sorcier le plus terrifiant de tous les temps », elle se sentait comme tenue en laisse, et dans un sens, elle n'était pas bien loin de la vérité.

La jeune sorcière se souvint alors du jour où elle s'était retrouvée prise au piège dans le labyrinthe, où elle avait presque trouvé la mort alors qu'elle cherchait la chambre de la mystérieuse femme, mais qu'elle avait perdu son chemin. Elle avait le choix pour choisir de mourir, où et quand, parmi les nombreuses chambres. Aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvenait, c'était la dernière fois qu'elle avait senti avoir le contrôle depuis qu'elle était entrée dans ce Manoir.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'Hermione perçut des bruits de pas pressés qui venaient dans le couloir. Elle pivota sur sa chaise juste moment où Lord Voldemort entrait dans la chambre comme une furie. Le visage qu'il affichait fit aussitôt retentir des alarmes chez la jeune femme. Les yeux bleus du sorcier étaient illuminés de ce qu'Hermione prit pour de la colère en premier lieu, mais de la façon dont il se mordit brutalement la joue, elle réalisa qu'il était bien plus gêné qu'autre chose.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as voulu dire ? demanda-t-il. Hein ?

Hermione le regarda, bouche bée. Elle était sans voix face à sa colère, rarement dirigée sur elle en temps normaux.

\- Bien entendu que j'ai toujours ce que je veux, reprit le Lord entre ses dents.

Son visage rougissait de colère à chaque seconde, comme si quelque chose en lui s'était brisé.

\- Pourquoi as-tu dit… ?

\- Moi ! Je parlais de moi ! s'écria soudain Hermione avant qu'il ne puisse terminer sa phrase.

À cet éclat, la posture du Maître afficha clairement l'interrogation et Hermione prit cela comme une invitation à continuer.

\- Je ne suis pas un morceau de viande comme vous pouvez utiliser à votre gré ! Vous ne pouvez pas m'éloigner de tout ce que je n'ai jamais connu simplement parce que vous me voulez !

\- J'ai fait de toi ce que tu es maintenant. Comme je l'ai dit, c'était ton Destin de devenir mon héritière. C'était déjà toi à l'époque où j'ai créé le Charme, et ce sera toujours toi. Tu ne peux pas l'éviter. Tu devrais en être reconnaissante.

\- Ce que je ressens est dépassé ! cracha Hermione. Vous m'avez donné quelque chose qui va changer toute ma vie et vous ne m'en aviez rien dit. Vous n'avez même pas _demandé_ si je le désirais !

\- J'ai été très surpris par ton ignorance en la matière quand je t'ai donné le charme, Harmony, mais cela m'a donné l'idée que les choses s'amélioreraient si j'attendais pour les explications. Tout ce temps pendant lequel je t'ai préparée mentalement et magiquement. Tu es bien plus prête maintenant pour endosser la responsabilité. Imagines un peu si je te l'avais annoncé le premier jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés ? Ne penses-tu pas que tu aurais pris la chose différemment ? Penses-tu vraiment que tu étais prête à le savoir ?

Hermione savait qu'il avait raison, mais cela ne la fit pas se sentir mieux pour autant. Elle savait que s'il lui avait dit cela plus tôt, elle aurait probablement tenté de s'enfuir, ce qui l'aurait sans doute mise dans de plus gros problèmes que maintenant…

\- Vous auriez sans doute agis différemment si vous me l'aviez dit alors, répliqua Hermione, sachant parfaitement combien ses mots sonnaient creux.

Elle se souvint alors qu'il l'avait presque embrassée, juste avant qu'elle s'en aille.

\- Oui, acquiesça le Lord sans hésitation. Sans doute. Je n'avais pas encore réalisé à quel point tu serais importante.

\- Quand je pense à vous, j'entends toujours ses mots qui rebondissent dans ma tête, _encore et encore_ , dit Hermione. _Je ne voudrais pas d'ennuis avec la fille qui appartient au Seigneur des Ténèbres._

\- Qui a dit cela ? demanda Voldemort avec curiosité.

À ce souvenir, Hermione était soufflée de colère, mais elle répondit néanmoins :

\- Barty.

Lorsqu'elle put récupérer son souffle, elle ajouta :

\- Mais je n'appartiens à personne, sinon moi-même. Et en particulier, je ne vous apparti…

Elle se tut aussitôt en regardant par-dessus l'épaule du Lord. Celui-ci pivota, suivant son regard jusqu'à la porte.

Là, se tenait Drago Malefoy. Son visage n'était qu'un masque d'incrédulité, et ses yeux étaient écarquillés, suffoqués, comme il regardait Hermione. Il se secoua quelques secondes plus tard et fit un pas dans la chambre.

\- Quand je suis monté, j'ai entendu une voix familière mais…

Il secoua la tête violemment puis regarda de nouveau Hermione.

\- Tu ne peux pas être elle, c'est impossible.

Hermione se souvint alors avec horreur qu'elle avait toujours modifiée sa voix quand Drago était dans les environs, pour lui cacher son identité. Mais elle n'avait jamais eu besoin de changer sa voix en présence de Voldemort, et à cause de son explosion de colère, Drago avait pu entendre le moindre mot prononcé de sa voix normale.

\- Drago, dit alors le Maître en tendant une main vers le jeune homme. La nouvelle de la mort de Dumbledore s'est diffusée comme un feu de forêt. Laisses-moi te félici…

Mais Malefoy ne l'écoutait pas : il fixait Hermione comme s'il venait de voir un Dragon. Il passa alors devant Voldemort et marcha droit sur la jeune femme. Quand il fut suffisamment près d'elle pour mieux la regarder, elle put voir que la lumière s'était faite dans sa tête – et aussi l'éclat dans ses yeux. La jeune sorcière regarda alors avec douleur le visage du jeune homme se tordre de dégoût.

\- Hermione Granger ? cracha-t-il comme si les mots eux-mêmes avaient un goût âcre.

La jeune femme sentit le sang se retirer de son visage. _Non_ , pria-t-elle. _Non, pas maintenant !_ Elle souhaita alors pouvoir trouver quelque chose pour l'embrouiller, mais à quel point paraîtrait-elle folle en voulant déguiser sa voix maintenant, en face du Lord ? Non, le mal était déjà fait…

Tout ce qu'elle fut capable de faire, fut un discret signe de la tête, horrifiée par ce qui allait suivre. Elle pria alors très fort que Drago ne choisisse pas de toute révéler à leur Maître.

Mais Drago fit ce qu'elle redoutait. Il bondit en avant et sa main agrippa le foulard noir. Hermione n'offrit qu'une faible résistance, et il arracha le foulard pour dévoiler son vrai visage.

Hermione glapit sous la force du geste. Drago expédia le tissu noir à l'autre bout de la pièce comme s'il était infesté de bestioles. La jeune sorcière le regarda s'échouer au loin, attendant la prochaine horreur dont elle allait être infligée. Qu'est-ce que ça serait ? Un sort ? Des coups ? Mais à sa grande surprise, rien ne vint. Elle regarda vers le jeune homme à travers ses boucles brunes qui lui étaient revenues devant le visage.

Quand Drago avait attaqué Hermione si vicieusement, Voldemort l'avait saisi à la gorge. Il le tenait à présent dans sa main pâle, plaqué contre le mur crasseux. Sa baguette était enfoncée dans la poitrine du blond, pointant son cœur.

Comme si Drago venait de voir le Lord pour la première fois, son visage était blanc comme de la craie et ses yeux agrandis d'une peur paralysante. Il ouvrait et fermait la bouche, essayant de sortir des mots. Étonné d'être encore en en vie, il en profita.

\- A-a-attendez, mon Seigneur ! balbutia-t-il. Je peux vous expliquer !

Ses yeux glissèrent vers Hermione. À cela, le Maître resserra sa prise et Drago reporta aussitôt son regard sur ceux qui le fixaient d'une lueur glaciale.

\- Elle n'est pas qui vous croyez ! reprit le jeune sorcier.

Il prenait le fait d'être encore en vie comme une invitation à parler.

\- Quand j'ai entendu sa voix, il y a une minute, je n'arrivais pas à y croire.

Une lueur de dégoût surpassa une seconde sa peur comme il regardait à nouveau la jeune femme.

\- Je suis allé à l'école avec cette fille pendant six ans, et je reconnaîtrais cette voix stupide, de je-sais-tout, partout ! Jamais je ne pourrais l'oublier !

 _Non, s'il te plaît…_ plaida Hermione en silence. Mais il n'y avait rien qu'elle ne puisse faire.

Le Maître enroula toute sa main autour de la gorge de Drago, et le jeune homme poussa encore la chance.

\- Ce n'est pas une Sang-Pur, Seigneur, dit-il. Elle n'est rien d'autre qu'un de ces déchets de Né-Moldus ! s'écria-t-il ensuite. Je le jure, mon Seigneur !

Hermione sentit la tension monter dans la chambre. Elle regarda son Maître dont le regard noir de colère qui brillait dans ses yeux laissait la place à un regard accusateur. Puis ce fut un éclat de désespoir et enfin de l'espoir.

\- C'est impossible, tu mens sale petit serpent, dit Voldemort. Aucune sorcière Née-Moldue ne serait capable d'avoir autant de puissance qu'elle. Comment oses-tu parler de ta Maîtresse de cette manière ?

Lorsqu'il pivota vers elle, Hermione porta instinctivement une main à son visage, mais elle savait que c'était désormais inutile.

\- Dis-lui, Harmony Hangleton, insista alors le Maître comme ses yeux s'attardaient sur ce visage qu'il avait tant de fois voulu voir. Dis à ce petit serpent qui tu es réellement. Souviens-toi de ce que j'ai dit sur le Charme Serpentine !

Il jeta ensuite un regard vicieux à Drago, attendant qu'Hermione parle.

La chambre resta plongée dans le silence.

Voldemort regarda de nouveau Hermione.

\- Dis-lui, dit-il d'une voix maintenant légèrement incertaine.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre si fort qu'elle crut que sa dent avait transpercé la chair. Elle était au bord des larmes, et ne voyait plus aucune nécessité de lui mentir plus longtemps. Intérieurement, une partie d'elle avait toujours voulu qu'il sache toute la vérité, malgré les risques, ainsi, elle n'aurait plus jamais à lui mentir.

La jeune femme essaya de regarder vers Voldemort à travers le voile des larmes, mais la culpabilité qu'elle éprouvait ne la laissa pas faire. Lentement alors, presque imperceptiblement, Hermione secoua la tête.

Un silence mortel régnait sur la pièce plus personne n'osait respirer. Au moins, c'était ce qu'éprouvait Hermione, comme s'il n'y avait plus une once d'oxygène dans le monde. Les larmes dévalèrent soudain ses joues et elle attendit le verdict. Comme rien ne venait, elle s'obligea à relever la tête, mais elle sut immédiatement qu'elle n'aurait pas dû. Elle aurait juste aimé être déjà morte afin de ne pas voir ce regard dans ses yeux.

Voldemort regarda Hermione de haut en bas, fronçant les sourcils comme si elle était une sorte d'étrangère. Il la regardait comme si elle était une personne indigne de confiance. Inconsciemment, il desserra sa prise sur Drago qui en profita pour lui filer entre les doigts. Quand le jeune homme eut atteint la porte, il jeta un dernier regarda dans la direction d'Hermione. Son rictus était comme celui d'un serpent. Il disparut ensuite comme une ombre.

.

À suivre…

 _._

 _Traduit de l'Américain par Azzarine le 22 juin 2014_


	33. Partie 9 - La Passion Monte - Ch 33

Note : Le système de reviews remarche, si vous ne l'avez pas encore remarqué. Cool ! Et sinon, je vous informe qu'il reste trois chapitres après la publication de ce soir. Je ne serais peut-être pas en mesure d'enchaîner avec la seconde partie toute suite, je n'ai actuellement que 10 chapitres sur les 44 de traduits. Mais je vous tiendrais au courant !

* * *

.

 _ **Serpentine**_

.

 **Neuvième Partie : La Passion monte**

.

 **CHAPITRE TRENTE-TROIS**

.

Seuls tous les deux dans la pièce, Hermione prit son courage à deux mains pour lever la tête et regarder Voldemort droit dans les yeux. Aucun mot ne fut échangé elle en était incapable. Comment allait-elle pouvoir tout lui expliquer ? Sans doute qu'un « Oh, je n'ai pas précisé que j'étais Née-Moldue ? Non ? Que je suis bête. » sonnerait absurde à présent…

Au lieu de cela, elle tenta de lui montrer avec ses yeux à quel point elle se sentait pitoyable. Elle voulait le lui faire comprendre, ou, du moins, obtenir un peu plus de temps pour trouver une explication. Cependant, elle n'obtint pas la réaction escomptée.

Voldemort la foudroya du regard et serra les lèvres. Il était bien trop furieux pour prononcer un seul mot.

Hermione tenta alors de prendre sur elle pour dire quelque chose – n'importe quoi. Comme rien ne venait, elle regarda juste le Lord et laissa échapper un « S'il vous plaît » dans un souffle.

C'était comme si ce simple mot avait appuyé sur la gâchette. Hermione regarda, horrifiée, la main de Voldemort cramponnée sur sa baguette magique. Lentement, comme si la baguette pesait une tonne, il la pointa alors en direction du cœur de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci eut un hoquet, fixant la pointe de la redoutable arme. Elle leva ensuite les yeux vers le visage du Lord, et sa peur s'envola d'un coup.

Il lui vint alors brusquement à l'esprit qu'elle n'avait pas peur de la mort elle-même, mais plutôt que cela viendrait de lui, de son Maître. Lorsqu'elle tenta de se rappeler le nombre de fois où il l'avait menacée de mort, elle réalisa que la réponse était… jamais.

Pas _une seule fois_ il ne l'avait menacée de la tuer, même la première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontré. Tout venait d'elle, de sa propre peur qui lui disait que la mort était à chaque coin alors qu'il n'en était rien. Maintenant, l'idée qu'elle avait un jour eut peur de Lord Voldemort la faisait presque rire. Tout ce temps, elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu peur.

Jusqu'à maintenant.

Comme le Lord l'avait dit plus tôt, il avait fait d'elle ce qu'elle était maintenant. Aujourd'hui, elle était capable physiquement, mentalement et magiquement de bien plus de choses grâce à lui. Elle était forte, et elle le savait. Elle releva donc le menton et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

Bien que la jeune sorcière dû se mordre la lèvre pour l'empêcher de trembler, elle chassa toutes ses peurs de son esprit. Si elle était sur le point de mourir, elle le ferait en sachant qu'elle n'éprouvait plus aucune peur pour l'homme qui lui faisait face. Pendant une fraction de seconde, elle se demanda pourquoi le Charme Serpentine n'avait pas réagi, puis elle se rappela que Voldemort était le seul dans le monde entier contre lequel il était insensible.

Le Maître la regarda soudain, mais le regard de la jeune femme ne faiblit pas, et le sorcier prit conscience de la force qui résidait en sa protégée. N'importe quelle autre victime serait recroquevillée sur le sol tandis que lui, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, tenait levée sa baguette magique dans sa direction. À ce moment-là, le Lord trouva encore autre chose sur la jeune femme qu'il pouvait admirer.

Les mâchoires du Lord étaient serrées – une chose qu'Hermione avait remarquée qu'il faisait quand il avait une décision difficile à prendre. Sa main tenant la baguette se mit soudain à trembler, mais Hermione ne regardait rien d'autre que ses yeux. Si jamais il choisissait de la tuer – elle, son propre choix, sa seule et unique héritière – elle ne l'en empêcherait pas, et il serait alors obligé de la regarder dans les yeux pendant cela.

Voldemort prit soudain une profonde inspiration, et Hermione sut que la mort était proche. Le Lord retint cependant sa respiration jusqu'à ce que son visage devienne rouge, et la jeune femme vit des larmes de frustration aux coins de ses yeux bleus.

Juste quand Hermione pensait qu'il allait mettre fin à sa vie, Voldemort tourna rapidement les talons et disparut.

Voldemort reparut dans le hall d'entrée du Manoir après avoir dévalé les escaliers. Un groupe de quarante à cinquante Mangemorts l'attendaient anxieusement mais, en voyant son air furieux, personne n'osa prononcer un mot, excepté le brave Bartemius Croupton Jr.

\- Êtes-vous prêt, mon Seigneur ? demanda-t-il.

\- Allons-y, lâcha Voldemort.

\- Et notre Maîtresse ? s'enquit Barty, jetant un œil vers le sommet des escaliers où il savait qu'elle se trouvait.

\- Elle ne vient pas, répondit le Lord entre ses dents.

Le titre prononcé par Barty provoqua chez Voldemort une explosion digne d'une éruption solaire qui lui tortura rageusement les entrailles.

Puis, comme s'ils n'étaient qu'une masse d'ombres irrégulières, les Mangemorts et leur Maître quittèrent le Manoir et se glissèrent dans la forêt, ne devenant plus qu'un avec les ombres des arbres.

Hermione regarda par la fenêtre sale de sa chambre, tandis que les sorcières et les sorciers disparaissaient. Ses mains, dont elle avait retiré les gants, se cramponnaient au rebord de la fenêtre et elle tremblait, retenant difficilement son envie de hurler.

Soudain, une vague d'émotions la submergea, contre personne en particulier, mais contre tout le monde à la fois, de Drago à Dumbledore, Barty, Bellatrix, et Rogue, et même ses propres parents qui l'avaient abandonnée, dans ses rêves. À ce moment-là, la jeune femme aurait pu les maudire tous.

Enfin, sa colère allait à son Maître, qui l'avait abandonnée à son tour. Elle ressentit de la pitié, de la colère, de la peur et de la nostalgie. C'était comme si une partie d'elle-même avait été arrachée et qu'il n'y restait qu'un trou fragile, tout comme elle s'était sentie vulnérable quand son foulard lui avait été arraché.

 _Je ne peux pas simplement rester ici et ne rien faire…_ se dit-elle, même si elle n'avait pas envie de partir. Elle se remettait encore du choc causé par Voldemort qui avait été à deux doigts de la tuer, mais à présent, ses réflexions sur les plans prévus pour ce soir étaient plus que clairs.

Il lui sembla que des heures et des heures s'étaient écoulées depuis leur discussion au sujet du meurtre d'Harry Potter, et le plan fou que le Lord avait pour elle dans le futur. Mais elle ne parvenait pas à chasser une autre chose de son esprit, cette image qu'elle revoyait sans arrêt, quand il avait approché ses lèvres des siennes… Il ne l'avait jamais touchée de cette manière avant. Il avait été affectueux, doté d'une tendresse dont elle ne l'avait jamais imaginé capable… Le cœur de la jeune femme s'affola à l'idée du Lord l'embrassant, comme si les sentiments qu'il éprouvait alors avaient dépassé le stade mentor/élève. Comme s'il… _l'aimait_.

Tout le monde à Poudlard disait sans arrêt que Lord Voldemort était incapable d'aimer. Mais Hermione et le Lord n'avaient jamais abordé ce sujet – ça aurait sans doute été très gênant. Mais maintenant, elle se demandait en quoi cela aurait été embarrassant. Ce n'était pas non plus comme si elle avait espéré que le Maître tombe amoureux d'elle, du moins, s'il en était capable…

Hermione grimaça et s'admonesta elle-même pour avoir de telles pensées. Comment pouvait-elle songer à l'amour dans un moment pareil ? Et un amour impossible, qui plus est ? À peine quelques mois plus tôt, la seule pensée que le sorcier puisse l'embrasser la terrorisait. S'il était incapable d'aimer, pourquoi avait-il tenté de l'embrasser ? Hermione sentit les poils de ses bras se dresser en se demandant ce qu'il avait eu exactement derrière la tête à ce moment-là.

 _Assez !_ décida soudain la jeune femme. _J'ai assez perdu de temps à présent. Des gens vont mourir ce soir, un en particulier._

Une fois la nouvelle répandue que les Mangemorts avaient dans l'intention de pénétrer à Poudlard, le Ministère n'allait sans doute pas hésiter à réagir. Le Ministère de la Magie enverrait probablement tous les sorciers et toutes les sorcières valides qu'ils avaient pour remettre de l'ordre. Quelle surprise ils auraient alors de ne trouver personne d'autre que le Lord lui-même à la tête de son armée !

Hermione songeait à cela depuis un moment déjà. Les armées combattent pendant les guerres et ce soir pourrait bien être le début d'une d'entre elles. Et le point central de cette guerre ne serait autre que son Maître et son meilleur ami. C'en était presque poétique.

Hermione leva les yeux étoiles avec espoir. Cette guerre l'incluait elle, évidemment, et elle ne voudrait manquer ça pour rien au monde. Avec une détermination nouvelle, la jeune sorcière tourna les talons et quitta la chambre à grandes enjambées. Elle dévala les escaliers et chercha le placard où étaient rangés les balais pour trouver un moyen de quitter cet endroit.

Comme elle avait le pressentiment qu'elle ne reviendrait pas dans ce Manoir après ce soir, elle retourna sur ses pas pour récupérer ses affaires. Dans sa vieille chambre, elle découvrit la robe de velours vert et argent qu'elle avait portée pour la Célébration de Serpentard, et elle la fourra dans son sac. Elle se rendit ensuite dans la chambre du Lord. L'endroit avait toujours été plus ou moins dépouillé, mais la jeune femme y jeta quand même un regard pour vérifier si elle n'avait pas oublié quelque chose ici.

Elle remarqua alors un fin livre vert sur la table de chevet. Elle s'en empara et déchiffra le titre à la lueur de la cheminée : _Horcruxes ou Comment les Obtenir._

Avec les leçons du sortilège _Cascadia_ la maintenant occupée, Hermione n'avait eu que très peu de temps pour lire cet ouvrage. Elle allait pour le reposer quand quelque chose en elle l'en empêcha. Elle avait rêvé de ce livre, de celui-là exactement, et le Maître avait dit que peut-être, elle était censée le lire.

Une fois de plus, Hermione était incertaine quant à ses capacités en tant que voyante, mais quel mal pouvait-il y avoir à emmener ce livre avec elle ?

 _Le Maître va probablement avoir une attaque en découvrant que l'une de ses plus précieuses possessions a disparu_ , songea-t-elle avec amusement. _Mais qui sait comment va se finir cette nuit ?_

Son amusement s'évapora quand elle réalisa brusquement que le Lord pourrait ne jamais revenir au Manoir, pas si les Aurors prenaient le dessus durant la bataille…

D'un geste vif, Hermione fourra le livre dans son sac avec la robe et, après un dernier regard, elle quitta la chambre à coucher de Voldemort. Elle s'empara de sa baguette magique et dégringola les escaliers. Quand elle atteignit le hall d'entrer, elle se précipita sur la porte, déterminée à l'ouvrir.

\- Harmony Hangleton, vous ne bougez plus d'un centimètre ! s'exclama soudain une voix sévère dans son dos.

Entendre la voix d'une autre personne tout près la terrorisa sur pieds. Elle laissa échapper un jappement et tourna sur elle-même pour identifier la personne qui avait parlé. Elle regarda à droite puis à gauche. Comme elle bougeait, la voix continua de lui parler :

\- Tiède ! Tiède ! Chaud ! Non, froid ! Regardez sur votre droite, petite bécasse !

Hermione se tourna sur sa droite mais ne vit rien d'autre que le mur. Y était pendu une grande peinture d'une plage dans une cadre doré et, se tenant sur la plage, se trouvait une petite sorcière vêtue d'une robe violette.

\- Claudia ! s'exclama alors Hermione.

\- Ne vous ais-je pas déjà dis de ne pas rester bouche-bée comme ça devant moi, on dirait une morue ! Vous avez l'air stupide, répliqua Claudia, les mains sur les hanches.

Cependant, en dépit de sa gravité, sa voix sévère était teintée d'inquiétude.

\- Je vous ai surveillée, jeune fille. Et j'ai un conseil pour vous.

\- Un conseil ?

\- Oui, et vous feriez bien d'être attentive. Vous ne devez pas rejoindre le Maître ce soir.

\- Quoi ? lâcha Hermione. Ne pas aller à Poudlard ? Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Je dois y aller, des gens sont en danger !

\- Vous devez me croire, répondit Claudia avec impatience. Vous devez partir, aller aussi loin que possible.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

La petite sorcière violette soupira avec colère avant d'exploser.

\- Est-ce que vous souvenez de la chambre que vous avez découverte dans le Manoir quand vous vous êtes perdue ?

\- Celle avec la jeune femme enceinte ? demanda Hermione. Bien sûr que je m'en souviens.

Elle avait du mal à comprendre où la petite sorcière voulait en venir.

\- Dans ce cas, écoutez-moi bien. Si vous rejoignez le Maître ce soir, alors ce que vous avez vu dans cette chambre sera votre destin.

\- Pardon ? s'exclama la jeune sorcière, surprise. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

\- Cette chambre n'est pas seulement une pièce aléatoire conjurée par la magie. Cette chambre est spéciale : elle est là depuis que la mère du Maître, Mérope, habitait le Manoir. Cette chambre montre à celui qui l'ouvre, un aperçu de son avenir.

\- Une minute… la coupa Hermione. Tu es en train de me dire que cette femme, la femme enceinte, c'était _moi_ ? C'est _mon_ futur ?

\- C'est exactement ce que j'ai dit.

Hermione grommela et se passa les mains sur le visage.

\- Oh, Claudia, tu n'aurais pas pu choisir un moment plus pire que celui-là pour ça. J'ai bien trop à penser pour ce soir, déjà. Ce que j'ai vu dans cette chambre aurait pu être n'importe quoi. Je n'ai pas vu le visage de cette femme, de toute façon. Ça pourrait être n'importe qui !

Elle jeta un regard suppliant à la sorcière du tableau.

\- Je dois aller à Poudlard, Claudia. J'ai besoin d'y aller, et rien de ce que tu pourras dire ne me fera changer d'avis.

Hermione tourna alors les talons et se rua sur la porte. Comme elle jaillissait dans la nuit, elle entendit la voix de Claudia lui hurler après.

\- C'est la vérité ! C'est votre destin, et si vous le rejoignez maintenant, vous n'aurez plus aucun moyen de l'éviter !

.

À suivre…

.

 _Traduit de l'Américain par Azzarine le 25 juin 2014_


	34. Partie 9 - La Passion Monte - Ch 34

.

 **CHAPITRE TRENTE-QUATRE**

.

Hermione remisa rapidement dans un coin de son esprit ce qu'avait dit Claudia sur cette mystérieuse chambre, tandis qu'elle se hâtait dans la forêt qui entourait le domaine où se trouvait le Manoir Jedusor.

Comme à Poudlard, le domaine tout entier était protégé par un bouclier antitransplanage afin d'empêcher quiconque d'entrer sans y avoir été invité, ou bien d'en sortir. La seule et unique fois où le Maître avait relâchée cette protection, c'était quand il lui avait appris à Transplaner. Une fois qu'il avait eu la certitude qu'elle savait faire cela correctement, il avait remis la protection sur la maison et le domaine.

Lorsqu'Hermione fut en mesure de ne plus éprouver la force du sortilège de protection peser sur elle, elle sut qu'elle pouvait partir. Il était cependant impossible de savoir si le sort de protection autour de Poudlard était toujours actif malgré la disparition de Dumbledore. Mais afin d'être en sécurité, la jeune femme décida de Transplaner dans un endroit aussi proche que possible puis de courir le reste du chemin.

Pour dire vrai, elle ne savait même pas si elle était capable de Transplaner aussi loin. Le plus loin qu'elle était allé jusqu'à maintenant était l'Allée des Embrumes, mais à situation désespérée, mesures désespérées, et ça valait la peine d'essayer.

Levant les yeux, la jeune femme distingua la pleine lune au travers des branches des arbres. Elle ferma les yeux et la lumière de la lune lui picota les paupières. Derrière elles, elle visualisa les tours de Poudlard, le Grand Hall et la Tour d'Astronomie. Parce qu'il était le milieu de la nuit, elle imagina que toutes les fenêtres étaient illuminées.

Avec un profond soulagement, Hermione éprouva le sentiment familier du trou noir apparaissant avant le Transplanage. Retenant sa respiration, elle se laissa tomber dedans et, aussi bref qu'un claquement de doigts, elle sentit son corps être démembré puis rassemblé.

Après quelques secondes d'allégresse, Hermione secoua la tête, un peu sonnée, et jeta un regard autour d'elle. Comme elle s'y attendait, elle n'avait pas réapparut sur le domaine de Poudlard, mais elle vit, avec stupéfaction, qu'elle se tenait au beau milieu d'un large éventail de voies ferrées.

 _Ces rails doivent être pour le Poudlard Express,_ se dit-elle, ravie. Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire à présent, c'était de les suivre jusqu'au quai de la gare de Pré-au-Lard, et elle y serait.

Fière de cette petite victoire, Hermione hissa son sac sur son épaule et piqua un sprint le long des rails. Environ cinq cents mètres plus loin, la voie disparaissait dans une épaisse forêt, et elle sut que Poudlard se trouvait de l'autre côté.

Remerciant sa nouvelle endurance, la jeune sorcière franchi l'orée de la forêt et se mit à slalomer entre les troncs à un rythme constant et régulier. Seulement cinq minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'elle avait reparut sur les rails, mais chaque seconde qui s'écoulait était une seconde de trop. Hermione était nerveuse à l'idée d'arriver à l'école. Chaque seconde de passée était une nouvelle vie détruite par tous ces Mangemorts sans merci.

Comme elle courait entre les troncs, dans le noir, elle reconsidéra son plan d'action. Sa baguette aurait très probablement à entrer en action, à la fois contre les Mangemorts et les Aurors. Ses vêtements noirs la feraient passer pour un Mangemort donc elle serait sans doute la cible des agents du Ministère. Mais son but ultime était de retrouver Voldemort, parce que peu importe où il se trouvait, Harry Potter ne serait pas bien loin.

Les deux sorciers seraient en mode assassinat ce soir, elle se devait donc d'intervenir. Elle devait empêcher l'un ou l'autre d'être tué. Elle était cependant sûre d'une chose sur cette attaque : s'il arrivait quoi que ce soit à Harry, elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Mais le Maître – elle avait besoin de lui aussi, maintenant. Si cette bataille avait eu lieu quelques mois plus tôt, elle n'aurait tenu aucun compte du sort réservé au Lord. Mais quelques mois plus tôt, elle n'avait aussi aucune idée à quel point elle était importante pour Lord Voldemort. Elle ignorait tout sur le fait d'être l'Élue.

Qu'elle le veuille ou non, elle avait besoin de lui. Ses Mangemorts croyaient qu'elle allait devenir leur Leader une fois le Lord passé dans l'autre monde, et sans son Maître, elle n'avait aucune idée de comment gérer tout ça. Elle n'était pas prête à prendre la tête d'un régiment entier de Sang Pur haïssant les Moldus. Elle ne _voulait pas_ devenir leur chef.

Mais à présent, Hermione devait prendre en considération l'idée que le Maître pourrait ne rien vouloir à faire avec elle. Cela la blessa bien plus qu'elle ne l'imaginait mais elle devait passer outre et espérer pour le mieux.

Le quai de Pré-au-Lard se trouvait quelques mètres devant elle. Lorsqu'elle parvint à se hisser dessus, elle put voir les tours du vieux château par-dessus le sommet des arbres. Les fenêtres les plus hautes brillaient d'une lumière rassurante, et c'était comme une lueur d'espoir pour Hermione alors qu'elle s'engageait dans le chemin en direction du portail d'entrée.

Elle avait presque atteint sa destination, mais le portail grand ouvert la troubla grandement. À cette heure de la nuit, les portes étaient normalement être fermées et verrouillées par des sortilèges.

 _Les Aurors sont-ils déjà arrivés ?_ se demanda la jeune femme avec inquiétude. Elle se mit à courir jusqu'au gigantesques portes d'entrée, encore plus pressée que jamais. Elle grimpait les marches du perron quatre à quatre quand un soudain, un flash de lumière éclatant la prit par surprise, venant de la gauche, au loin. Elle put alors voir les traits de lumière projetés par des baguettes magiques. Plusieurs couleurs se mélangeaient, mais principalement du rouge et du vert. Des étincelles jaillirent d'une fenêtre brisée au second étage. Apparemment, la bataille s'était déjà étendue dans tout le château…

 _La bataille a déjà commencé !_ s'exclama Hermione intérieurement. Involontairement, elle ne put empêcher une image s'imposer à son esprit, celle où Harry et Voldemort étaient engagés dans un combat meurtrier. _L'un d'entre eux est peut-être déjà mort…_ songea-t-elle avec tristesse.

Courant aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, la jeune sorcière songeait qu'elle avait eu raison de laisser son foulard derrière elle c'était vraiment bien plus facile de respirer sans. Elle survolait les dernières marches du perron quand soudain, elle entendit un bruit violent dans son dos. Dans le ciel noir, une ombre irrégulière cacha un moment la lumière de la lune.

La jeune femme plissa les yeux, perplexe, se demandant quel genre de créature cela pourrait bien être, avant de réaliser que l'ombre grandissait à vue d'œil. Elle comprit alors que quoi que ce soit, ça venait dans sa direction. Lorsqu'elle comprit ce qu'était réellement l'ombre, elle pivota brutalement et se rua dans l'école.

C'était un groupe massif d'Auror, tous sur leurs balais… et Hermione n'avait aucune envie d'être encore là lorsqu'ils se poseraient !

Comme elle entrait dans l'école, elle fut accueillie par une explosion de feu provenant d'une baguette proche. Elle sentit aussitôt le Charme Serpentine s'activer sur son épaule et elle se demanda si le Maître le ressentirait, et si ses pensées se tourneraient de ce fait vers elle.

Invoquant un rapide _Cascadia_ pour la protéger d'autres éventuels sortilèges, Hermione resta stupéfiée du spectacle qui s'offrit à elle dans le hall du château. Elle avait tort en pensant que cette guerre ne se ferait qu'entre les Aurors et les Mangemorts. Partout où elle posait les yeux, elle voyait des élèves de Poudlard, des professeurs – tous en pyjamas ou robes de nuit, baguettes à la main – se battre les uns aux côtés des autres.

Alors qu'elle regardait vers le bout d'un couloir, Hermione ne put retenir un sourire intérieur en reconnaissant deux élèves familiers qui combattaient côte à côte un Mangemort aux cheveux noirs. L'un était de Gryffondor, l'autre de Serpentard.

Déterminée à gagner le Grand Hall, où la majeure partie de la bataille se déroulait sûrement, la jeune sorcière fut stoppée par un rai de lumière rouge qui lui coupa la route. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour trouver le lanceur du Stupéfix qui l'avait frôlée et ses yeux se posèrent sur une jeune élève de deuxième ou troisième année. Les taches de rousseur sur ses joues avaient rougi sous l'excitation des combats et elle regardait Hermione d'un regard sans aucune peur.

Hermione eut un rictus d'admiration pour le courage de la jeune fille. Ne voulant ni lui faire de mal ni la blesser dans son orgueil, elle laissa échapper de sa baguette des étincelles colorées, comme un feu d'artifice puis, profitant de la distraction de la jeune fille, Hermione en profita pour filer.

Elle slaloma entre les duels et les baguettes magiques qui s'agitaient, et fut horrifiée en remarquant des corps sans vie un peu partout sur le sol. Mais le plus grand choc fut de reconnaître l'un ou l'autre des cadavres qui avaient été repoussés et oubliés contre les murs. Prenant un coin, la jeune sorcière parvint au Grand Hall et tomba sur un corps sans vie allongé là. Les touffes de cheveux rouges qui sortaient du col de chemise… Hermione aurait reconnu cette chevelure flamboyante n'importe où : ce ne pouvait être qu'un Weasley. Dévastée, elle tomba sur les genoux et retourna le corps sur le dos pour voir qui c'était.

Les yeux sans vie de Fred Weasley la regardèrent sans la voir…

Hermione étouffa un cri. Elle éprouva alors une vive douleur en pensant à Ron et au reste des Weasley. Elle aurait tellement souhaité être avec eux, là maintenant !

Après un adieu silencieux, la jeune sorcière se releva lentement, ayant l'impression de peser une tonne. Elle ravala sa colère et repartit en courant.

Hermione était tout près de l'entrée du Grand Hall maintenant, quand soudain, tout devint silencieux autour d'elle. Les baguettes se turent et plus personne n'engagea de combat. La jeune sorcière regarda alors dans le Grand Hall et comprit pourquoi.

De là où elle se trouvait, elle repéra facilement Voldemort avec son teint pâle et sa présence imposante. Se tenant en face de lui, se tenait le meilleur ami de la jeune femme, Harry Potter. Tous deux avaient la main droite serrée sur leur baguette, le long de leur jambe.

Les sorciers se tenaient au centre de la vaste pièce, entouré de plusieurs centaines de personnes. Quand Hermione regarda autour d'elle, elle remarqua qu'il n'y avait aucun Mangemort en vue. Chaque personne qui entourait les deux sorciers était soit de Poudlard soit venue en renfort. Le seul endroit où elle vit des Mangemorts, fut sur le sol, au milieu des autres morts.

Hermione eut un sursaut en découvrant la masse noire et bouclée de la chevelure de Bellatrix Lestrange. _La méchante sorcière est morte_ , songea-t-elle alors sombrement.

\- Très bien, Potter, dis-moi un peu quelle méthode tu vas utiliser pour te sortir de là ? demanda tout à coup Voldemort, ses yeux bleus écarquillés.

\- Aucune, répondit Harry. Tous vos Horcruxes ont été détruits. À présent, c'est juste vous et moi.

\- Et tu crois sincèrement que tu pourras t'en sortir vivant ? demanda le Maître avec un sourire mauvais. Je vais te détruire, Potter.

Ses yeux bleus luisaient d'une intense férocité, comme ceux d'un serpent face à sa proie.

Harry hocha la tête.

\- Vous ne tuerez plus personne cette nuit.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu crois qui va te sauver, hein ? railla Voldemort. Tu crois vraiment que tu es plus puissant que moi, Potter ? Dans tes rêves !

\- Rappelez-vous, Tom : « Aucun des deux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit », dit Harry.

Voldemort grimaça en entendant son prénom.

\- C'est votre dernière chance, pour reconnaître votre regret d'avoir fait autant de mal.

Personne dans l'assemblée ne semblait respirer.

\- Comment oses-tu ?! s'exclama Voldemort, ses yeux bleus brillants.

Quand Hermione vit sa baguette bouger sèchement, elle sut que le moment était proche. Il allait tuer Harry. Elle se prépara alors à agir.

\- Oui, j'ose, répondit Harry. Tous vos Horcruxes ont été détruits ! Tous vos Mangemorts sont morts ! Vous n'avez plus rien sauf votre culpabilité !

Le Maître se mit alors à crier de rage et leva sa baguette sur le jeune sorcier devant lui. Harry l'imita aussitôt.

\- Attendez ! cria soudain Hermione en se jetant en avant.

Sa voix résonna dans le Hall, rebondissant contre les hautes fenêtres. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent alors vers elle pour la voir franchir le cordon de sorciers et se précipiter sur les deux sorciers. Lorsqu'elle se plaça entre eux, des murmures brisèrent le silence du cercle les entourant tous trois.

Ignorant tout cela, Hermione regarda Harry, lui permettant de la reconnaître avec brutalité. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Voldemort et entendit Harry prononcer son prénom dans son dos.

\- Hermione ?!

Tournant le dos à Harry, Hermione regarda Voldemort. Elle vit sa réaction passer de la surprise à la fierté puis à la réalisation et, enfin, au ressentiment.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Harmony ? demanda-t-il durement. Tu nous interromps !

Au regard informel de Voldemort pour cette jeune femme si audacieuse, les murmures du cercle de sorcier augmentèrent. Hermione pouvait sentir le regard d'Harry sur sa nuque. La tête du jeune homme était d'ailleurs remplie de questions, du genre « Où étais-tu pendant tout ce temps ? » ou encore « Pourquoi portes-tu ces vêtements de Mangemorts ? » ou bien encore « Pourquoi Voldemort te reconnaît-il ? »

Malheureusement, la jeune femme ne pouvait rien faire actuellement pour satisfaire sa curiosité. À ce moment-là, toute son attention était portée sur Voldemort et sur lui seul…

.

À suivre…

.

 _Traduction de l'Américain par Azzarine le 1_ _er_ _juillet 2014_


	35. Partie 9 - La Passion Monte - Ch 35

.

 **CHAPITRE TRENTE-CINQ**

.

\- Hermione ? répéta Harry comme s'il appréciait dire ce nom après tant de temps sans le prononcer.

Puis, comme se réveillant d'un rêve, il secoua la tête et reprit d'une voix ferme :

\- Hermione, c'est entre Voldemort et moi. Il a raison, tu nous interromps. Retournes sur le côté.

Hermione ne lui répondit pas. Elle ne regardait nulle part ailleurs que vers l'homme en face d'elle.

Il était clair que le Gryffondor avait été pris de court par le comportement de son amie, mais il refusait de baisser sa baguette.

\- Mon Seigneur, supplia alors Hermione de la même manière que si elle suppliait le soleil d'arrêter de briller.

De nombreuses personnes sursautèrent en l'entendant dire ça mais elle s'en fichait.

\- Mon Seigneur, s'il vous plait, écoutez-moi. Vous devez quitter cet endroit vous devez laisser tomber.

Voldemort aboya un rire froid et sans humour.

\- Tu es folle, femme. Pourquoi ferais-je une telle chose ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit, Hermione ? s'exclama alors Harry. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Comment peux-tu l'appeler comme ça ? Ton _Seigneur_ ?

Une fois de plus, Hermione ignora Harry. _Je te sauves la vie_ , songea-t-elle, mais ses mots furent pour Voldemort.

\- Vous devez me faire confiance. Vous avez dit cela tout à l'heure, parce que vous m'avez offert le Charme.

\- Je croyais que je pouvais te faire confiance ! répondit le Lord d'une voix forte. Mais c'était avant que je ne découvre que tu me mentais depuis le premier jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés !

\- Je ne vous ai jamais menti ! protesta Hermione vivement. Je ne vous ai juste pas raconté toute l'histoire. Vous ne m'avez jamais posé de questions sur là d'où je venais. Vous m'avez acceptée comme j'étais, et vous avez été fier de moi de la même manière !

\- J'étais fier de ce que tu étais capable de faire.

\- Tant pis si je suis une Née-Moldue ! Ce n'est que mon héritage. Ça n'a rien à voir avec ce dont je suis capable, insista Hermione. Cela ne change absolument rien.

\- Au contraire, cela change tout ! répondit le Maître, les yeux grands ouverts. As-tu jamais entendu parler d'un Sang de Bourbe dirigeant des Serpentards au Sang Pur ? C'est inconcevable !

\- Comment pouvez-vous dire une telle chose ? répliqua Hermione. Vous-même avez du sang de Moldu dans les veines !

Les murmures de l'assemblée se turent aussitôt. Plus personne n'osait respirer. C'était comme si le monde avait cessé de tourner.

Le regard de Voldemort était devenu glacial.

\- Ma mère était une descendante directe de Salazar Serpentard lui-même ! répondit-il vivement. Voilà qui est bien plus que la majorité des Sang Purs !

Il se tut ensuite, laissant ses paroles faire leur effet, puis ses yeux passèrent au-dessus de l'épaule d'Hermione pour se poser sur Harry.

\- Maintenant, hors de mon chemin.

Ce fut alors que si on avait ouvert les portes de l'enfer et un flot d'Aurors fit irruption dans le Grand Hall. Avec une cinquantaine de sorciers et de sorcières laissant un nuage de sortilèges dans son sillage, la zone fut rapidement plongée dans le chaos le plus total. Le cercle de curieux se dispersa aussitôt, provoquant une grande confusion comme les Aurors marchaient sur Voldemort, au centre de la pièce, baguettes en avant.

Voldemort et sa réticente héritière ne prononcèrent aucun mot mais échangèrent un coup d'œil que leur querelle avait momentanément fait oublier. Hermione se projeta alors près de son Maître et, de leurs pouvoirs conjugués, ils invoquèrent un _Cascadia_. À cause de leurs énergies combinées, le bouclier qui les entourait ondoyait d'une multitude de bleus.

Plusieurs Aurors heurtèrent le bouclier, qui agissait comme un mur de briques, et s'effondrèrent sur le sol, inconscients. Le reste de l'armée se mit ensuite à invoquer sort après sort dans l'espoir d'affaiblir le bouclier, mais avec les pouvoirs d'Hermione et du Lord combinés, le _Cascadia_ était indestructible.

Une fois que la jeune sorcière fut sûre qu'ils étaient en sécurité, elle se tourna vers son Maître. Elle rencontra le regard bleu furieux qui le semblait encore plus à cause de la lumière bleue du bouclier.

\- Sois maudite, femme ! s'exclama soudain le Lord, les dents serrées. Si tu n'étais pas intervenue, Potter serait mort à l'heure actuelle et je n'aurais plus à traiter avec lui !

\- Vous devez m'écouter et partir ! répondit Hermione sur le même ton. Vous pourriez mourir sinon !

\- Je le pourrais, oui, mais je suis plus fort que Potter. Je l'aurais tué avant !

\- Admettons que vous le tuiez ? Quoi ensuite ? Que vous restera-t-il alors ? Une courte période d'auto-gratification, puis plus rien. Vous ne gagnez rien à tuer Harry Potter.

\- Je serais reconnu comme le sorcier le plus puissant de tous les temps, répondit le Lord, buté.

\- Il y en aura d'autres pour vous arrêter.

\- Alors je les tuerais, tous.

Hermione ouvrit alors les bras et montra le Grand Hall autour d'eux.

\- Regardez un peu autour de vous ! cria-t-elle. Où sont donc passés vos fidèles Mangemorts ? Ils sont tous morts !

Le Maître secoua la tête.

\- Il y en a d'autres. Je peux toujours en trouver d'autres pour se tenir à mes côtés. Et puis, ajouta-t-il doucement après un silence. Tu es toujours là. Tu seras toujours là pour apprendre et prendre ma place si jamais je meurs.

Hermione laissa retomber ses bras. Elle fronça les sourcils et reprit la parole sur un ton plus calme.

\- Mais je croyais que vous ne vouliez plus de moi parce que j'étais une Née-Moldue ?

\- J'ai pris une décision, répondit le Lord. Tu auras toujours mon Charme Serpentine jamais tu ne pourras t'y soustraire. C'est ton Destin. J'ai fait mon choix entre Potter et toi. Je voulais le tuer ce soir, et je l'avais prévu depuis très longtemps.

Hermione resta silencieuse, repensant à ces mots, particulièrement quand il avait mentionné son « Destin ». _C'est ton Destin_. C'était la seconde fois ce soir qu'on lui parlait de son Destin. D'abord, Claudia, par rapport à ce qu'elle avait vu du futur dans la chambre du Manoir et à présent, Voldemort.

 _Pendant trop longtemps, on m'a rabâché ce qu'était mon destin et qui j'étais supposée devenir. Mais à présent, je crois que je dois construire moi-même ma destinée._

Hermione se mit alors à réfléchir à un plan et décida que c'était le seul moyen. Elle regarda alors Voldemort droit dans les yeux, marron contre bleu, et reprit la parole.

\- Si vous tuez Harry Potter, je deviendrais votre unique espoir de mener à bien vos plans, c'est cela ?

\- En effet. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, quand Potter mourra, je serais considéré comme le plus puissant sorcier vivant, et tu seras alors en mesure d'apprendre et de devenir le leader que je veux pour mes fidèles, sans avoir à faire face au moindre problème avec le garçon. Autrement, je ne pourrais probablement jamais plus créer un Charme Serpentine pour le donner à un autre, et mes fidèles, mes pouvoirs et, globalement, mon existence, en serait diminuée.

\- Donc… sans moi…

\- C'est terminé.

Hermione grimaça un petit sourire et hocha lentement la tête.

\- C'est ce que je voulais entendre, dit-elle.

Elle recula alors de quelques pas et, avec un profond soupir, leva sa baguette et la positionna contre sa tempe, comme si c'était une arme chargée.

Le Lord pâlit de surprise lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'elle allait faire. Il se reprit cependant rapidement et son visage se tordit de colère.

\- Espèce de folle furieuse ! Comment oses-tu ? s'exclama-t-il.

\- Faites votre choix, dit Hermione d'une voix décidée. Soit vous tuez Harry Potter ce soir, et je me tue dans la foulée ou bien vous oubliez tout ça et nous combinons nos pouvoirs pour invoquer un _Cascadia Maxima_ et passer tous ces Aurors pour partir d'ici.

Le Maître grogna.

\- Comment oses-tu me menacer de ta propre mort ? Tu es mon seul espoir d'un futur couronné de succès. C'est… c'est une trahison pure et simple. J'ai planifié tout ça pendant des années. Je ne partirais pas, s'obstina-t-il. Par ailleurs, si j'avais voulu partir, j'aurais Transplané à la seconde où les Aurors auraient apparu.

Hermione sentit sa main qui tenait sa baguette devenir moite comme elle fronçait les sourcils.

\- Transplaner ? Mais vous ne pouvez pas Transplaner…

\- Sur le domaine de Poudlard, termina Voldemort.

Il eut alors un sourire machiavélique.

\- Avec le Directeur mort, et de dangereux Mangemorts sévissant à l'intérieur, l'école a délibérément brisé le sortilège protecteur pour permettre aux Aurors de venir rapidement pour prendre le contrôle de la situation. Ne le sens-tu pas dans l'air, comme si tu pouvais bouger et respirer plus librement ? Oh !

Le Maître pointa quelque chose dans le dos d'Hermione.

\- Regardes, ces Aurors ont finalement eut le message. Idiot bornés !

Mais Hermione n'avait aucune envie de tourner le dos à Voldemort au cas où il en profiterait pour lui arracher sa baguette des mains. Elle jeta donc un simple coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour regarder au travers du bouclier bleu, et effectivement, de nombreux sorciers et sorcière apparaissaient de nulle part, baguettes levées.

À chaque nouvel Auror qui apparaissait, les chocs des sortilèges sur le bouclier étaient de plus en plus intensifs. Quand Hermione réalisa qu'ils étaient bien plus en danger qu'elle ne l'avait prévu, elle regarda son Maître et demanda :

\- Et donc, qu'avez-vous décidé ?

Voldemort fusilla la jeune femme du regard. Un nœud pressait l'estomac d'Hermione quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle était sans doute la seule personne au monde à provoquer sa fierté de cette manière. Si elle avait été lui, la réponse aurait été simple, mais le Lord ne laissait jamais rien se mettre en travers de sa fierté. Comme il l'avait déjà dit, il obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait, mais à présent, il avait à choisir entre deux choses : son irrationnelle vengeance, ou bien leur futur à tous les deux.

Comme il délibérait avec lui-même, Hermione pu voir qu'il était pris dans un réel dilemme. Ses yeux brillaient d'une indécision furieuse.

Cependant, plus il prenait de temps pour réfléchir, et plus Hermione sentait le pouvoir du bouclier s'affaiblir. Ce ne serait plus très long avant que les Aurors se frayent un chemin à travers et n'atteignent leur cible à l'intérieur. Le manque de temps ne fit qu'augmenter la colère du Lord et son visage vira au rouge, furieux et irrité qu'il était.

Soudain, comme si quelque chose avait provoqué un déclic dans sa tête, le Lord regarda la jeune sorcière devant lui avec une étrange certitude dans le regard. En l'espace d'une seconde, il releva les sourcils puis les fronça, comme s'il hésitait, mais son incertitude disparu en un éclair il eut un ricanement.

\- Potter mourra cette nuit, dit-il.

Hermione relâcha son air qu'elle n'avait même pas avoir conscience d'avoir retenu. Elle se sentit submergée par la déception, avec l'impression de pouvoir passer au travers du sol tellement elle se sentait soudain lourde, comme si son cœur avait dégringolé dans son estomac.

La décision du Lord était cependant bien plus insupportable qu'elle ne l'avait cru. Même après tout ce qu'il lui avait dit, tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé, il était prêt à la rejeter comme s'il n'était rien d'autre qu'un détritus.

Hermione grimaça alors, comme si elle avait reçu un massif coup de poing dans le ventre, et les dents serrées, elle grogna :

\- Vous avez donc fait votre choix…

Ses yeux la brûlaient comme des larmes menaçaient de couler.

Voldemort ne dit rien mais inspira profondément. Il regardait ailleurs alors qu'elle parlait. Honteux ? Furieux ? La jeune sorcière n'aurait su dire. À présent, il la regardait du coin de l'œil, comme s'il craignait qu'une bombe n'arrive d'une seconde à l'autre.

Hermione prit une profonde inspiration afin de se préparer à s'ôter la vie. Sa baguette était comme un tison brûlant contre sa tempe. Sa main se mit alors à trembler comme les larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux et glissaient sur ses joues.

La jeune sorcière avait entendu dire que les gens revoyaient le fil de leur vie avant de mourir, et aussitôt ses souvenirs refirent surface : les amis qu'elle s'était faits, les choses qu'elle avait apprises, les rêves qu'elle avait. Elle se souvint du rêve qu'elle avait la première fois qu'elle avait posé les pieds dans le Manoir Jedusor, de ses parents à Pré-au-Lard, quand ils ne l'avaient pas reconnue. Puis elle se rappela douloureusement la fin de ce rêve, quand l'homme à la cape lui avait ouvert ses bras pour l'enlacer…

 _Maître._

Les larmes montèrent, elle se rappela Ron et Harry. À travers le martèlement qui lui avait pris la tête, elle les imagina tous deux hurlant son nom à travers le bouclier. _Hermione ? Hermione Granger ?_ Le son de leurs voix fit remonter de nouveaux souvenirs.

Elle se souvint du jour où ils avaient découvert le chien à trois têtes, détruit le Filet du Diable, conquit un échiquier géant version sorcier, et quand elle avait aidé Harry à échapper à un détenu recherché. Ils avaient aussi pénétré illégalement dans le Ministère de la Magie, à la recherche de la Prophétie…

Elle avait tellement fait pour Harry, son meilleur et si cher ami. Toutes ces magnifiques et terrifiantes aventures n'avaient eu qu'un seul but, détruire l'homme qu'elle tenait maintenant en respect, le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

 _Mais il ne veut pas de moi,_ _songea Hermione comme de nouvelles larmes coulaient._ _Plus du tout. Comment est-ce que j'ai pu être aussi bête de croire qu'il s'inquiéterait de savoir si je vis ou non ? Il est Lord Voldemort, et il se fiche complètement des autres, sauf de lui. Comment j'ai pu l'oublier ?_

Hermione ferma les yeux et serra les dents. Son dernier geste, elle le ferait pour Harry. C'était la seule chose qui lui restait à faire. Avec sa mort, Harry serait enfin en mesure de détruire Voldemort pour toujours.

Une image du Lord apparut derrière les paupières de la jeune sorcière.

 _Bien,_ songea-t-elle. _Peut-être le reverrais-je dans l'autre monde._

Hermione prit une profonde inspiration, et appuya un peu plus sa baguette contre sa tempe.

Tout à coup, une main chaude la lui arracha, et en un instant, c'était terminé. Une seconde plus tard, un rayon vert jaillissait de la baguette et heurtait le champ de force.

Les bras de Voldemort saisirent alors la jeune femme et il la serra contre son torse. Il lui souffla quelque chose à l'oreille et Hermione serra les poings sur la cape du sorcier alors qu'elle repoussait une envie incontrôlable de fondre en larmes.

Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire, c'était arrivé si vite ! Elle se demanda si elle n'était pas déjà morte, mais cela aurait voulu dire qu'ils étaient morts tous les deux, qu'Harry avait réussi à tuer Lord Voldemort…

Cette pensée rendit la jeune sorcière triste, mais sentir les bras du Lord autour d'elle la consola comme rien d'autre n'avait pu le faire jusqu'à maintenant. Elle laissa alors aller ses larmes dans le tissu de la robe et cette odeur familière lui chatouilla les narines. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, et elle savait que, sans le Lord, elle n'aurait pas pu respirer de nouveau.

Mais la réalité revint au galop et brisa son cocon avec brutalité quand Hermione entendit des exclamations, des questions, et des éclats d'indignation tout autour d'eux. Elle rouvrit les yeux pour voir que le champ de force était en train de tomber.

\- Hermione ? s'exclamèrent des voix tout autour d'elle. Hermione Granger ?

Le bruit des voix venait de quelque part derrière elle, mais Hermione ne fut pas capable de repérer qui avait parlé. Elle regarda son Maître à la place, se concentrant sur eux deux comme si rien d'autre n'existait dans l'univers tout entier.

\- On s'en va… souffla alors le sorcier

Hermione laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et, juste après, il avait disparu.

Lorsque le champ de force autour d'eux se dispersa, tous les Aurors se dirigèrent vers le puissant sorcier d'un même pas. Deux Aurors au visage sévère saisirent chacun un bras du Lord et le forcèrent à s'écarter d'Hermione. De nombreuses autres baguettes se pointèrent sur lui dans la foulée.

\- Non ! hurla Hermione quand quelqu'un tenta de l'arracher au Lord pour la tirer en arrière. Arrêtez !

La foule en colère avait commencé à se presser autour du Lord, mais il n'avait pas détaché son regard de la jeune femme.

\- Non ! s'écria celle-ci.

Elle sentit alors une vague de colère lui parcourir les veines comme de l'huile bouillante, et la magie en elle sembla soudain bondir en avant et jaillir, tel un volcan en éruption. Elle pouvoir sentir la lumière pulser hors d'elle à chaque battement de cœur, tout comme la première fois, mais avec à présent dix fois plus de force.

Avec seulement le Lord dans son champ de vision, le _Cascadia Maxima_ vola jusqu'à lui comme un souffle de vent et tous les Aurors furet éjectés et plaqués contre les murs de pierre.

Sa cape faisant comme des ailes autour de lui, Voldemort rejoignit Hermione sans aucun effort. Il tendit les mains avec victoire dans sa direction avec un sourire victorieux mais Hermione s'effondra soudain sur un genou. La puissance qui courait dans ses veines n'avait pas été totalement drainée par le puissant champ de force, et elle se sentait de plus en mal. Lorsque leurs doigts se rencontrèrent, un éclair les relia pendant une seconde. Voldemort lui prit alors les mains dans les siennes et le pouvoir se diffusa en lui tandis qu'il remettait la jeune femme sur ses pieds. À travers la lueur qui pulsait hors d'elle à de rapides intervalles, elle leva les yeux vers son visage souriant.

Serrant les doigts, Voldemort inclina la tête dans sa direction. Elle sentit ses lèvres contre son oreille alors qu'il lui donnait un ordre qu'elle fut incapable de refuser :

\- Sors-nous d'ici.

Hermione songea immédiatement à un endroit petit et isolé, quelque part où ils seraient en sécurité. Moins d'une seconde s'écoula avant qu'une image ne se forme dans son esprit et, sans une once d'hésitation, la jeune femme s'agrippa aux mains du Lord et l'entraîna avec elle dans le gouffre noir qui s'ouvrit.

.

À suivre…

.

 _Traduit de l'Américain par Azzarine le 9 juillet 2014_


	36. Partie 9 - La Passion Monte - Ch 36

.

 **CHAPITRE TRENTE-SIX**

.

 _ **/!\WARNING/!\**_

.

 _ **Ça devient un peu plus hot, là ! Pour ceux à qui une telle « relation » ne plaît pas, je vous invite à passer outre le troisième quart du chapitre. (Pour info, ce n'est pas moi qui ai traduit cette partie précise, mais Veldi, (membre de Fanfic-fr(point)net**_ _ **) que je remercie chaleureusement ! Sans elle, cette histoire aurait encore attendu un bon moment !**_

.

 _ **/!\WARNING/!\**_

.

Leur environnement changea radicalement comparer à la bataille trépidante. Hermione et le Lord avaient transplané depuis Poudlard et quand ils reparurent, ce fut sur un sol instable qui fit perdre l'équilibre à Hermione. Elle tomba sur le dos, entrainant Voldemort avec elle. La jeune sorcière grimaça quand des pierres lui entaillèrent la peau, le poids du Lord sur elle n'arrangeant pas les choses, et elle ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur. Avec un grognement, Voldemort se remit sur ses pieds puis l'aida à en faire autant.

Tous deux regardèrent alors autour d'eux. Ils avaient atterri sur une lande d'herbe à quelques mètres seulement d'une falaise en à-pic où on entendait rugir la mer. Les deux sorciers s'approchèrent du bord pour voir l'écume blanche se fracasser contre la falaise dans un grondement effroyable.

Hermione eut un rire nerveux.

\- Ce n'était pas loin.

\- Pas assez, répondit le Lord en la regardant. Quelle ironie cela aurait été : échapper à plusieurs centaines d'Aurors voulant nous tuer, et mourir à cause de tes compétences en transplanage défectueuses…

\- Je suis encore en apprentissage, se défendit aussitôt Hermione. Sinon, il y avait un moment que je n'étais pas revenue ici.

\- Et où se trouve ce « ici » exactement ? demanda Voldemort en regardant autour de lui.

Hermione pivota et montra quelque chose au loin.

\- Là.

Le Lord suivit le bras tendu du regard et distingua au loin une petite construction qui faisait face à l'océan. Ses murs blancs étaient couverts d'une multitude de coquillages et de tuiles, avec de grandes fenêtres triangulaires qui étaient complètement sombres.

\- La Chaumière aux Coquillages, précisa Hermione.

Le Lord et elle se dirigèrent alors vers le cottage et Voldemort jeta un coup d'œil par l'une des fenêtres.

\- Qui donc habite ici ? demanda-t-il.

\- Un ami d'un ami, répondit Hermione sans plus.

Elle savait parfaitement que le couple qui vivait ici était occupé à aider le Ministère à arranger la situation à Poudlard. Elle et son Maître avaient donc un ou deux jours avant de devoir bouger.

Hermione se dirigea alors vers la porte et testa la poignée.

\- C'est ouvert, dit-elle.

Ils pénétrèrent alors dans le cottage, échappant à l'atmosphère moite au-dehors. Le Maître créa un orbe lumineux dans sa main qu'il leva à hauteur d'yeux. Via la lueur bleue, ils purent observer un peu les lieux.

Ils se tenaient dans la cuisine, et Hermione découvrit un ancien poêle en fonte à côté d'une petite table en chêne entouré de quelques chaises. Contre les murs, des meubles de bois décorés de coquillages en guise de poignée. Le couple passa ensuite dans l'autre pièce qui se trouvait être une chambre où se trouvait un lit matelassé. À son pied se trouvait un coffre de bois.

Hermione laissa soudain tomber son sac et s'agenouilla devant le coffre pour y dénicher des bougies. Elle les installa tout autour de la pièce, sur le comptoir et la table, et les éclairait du bout de sa baguette magique. Quand ils purent enfin y voir clair grâce à la lumière orangée, Voldemort fit disparaître l'orbe.

\- Donc… dit-il en regardant vers une ouverture qui semblait mener à une autre pièce. Un ami d'un ami ?

\- Oui, répondit Hermione. Juste un couple qui travaille sur le Chemin de Traverse, ajouta-t-elle rapidement. Des gens charmants. Sang Purs. Vous les aimeriez.

Voldemort haussa les sourcils tout en continuant d'explorer la pièce, mais ne répondit rien.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle soudain.

Voldemort pivota vers elle.

\- Pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas fait ? Je veux dire, tuer Harry Potter. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il n'y avait rien que vous ne désiriez de plus que le voir mort.

Le visage de Voldemort se renfrogna aussitôt.

\- J'ai repensé à ce que tu as dit. Je suppose que tu avais raison sur une chose : il y avait bien trop d'Aurors. Une fois que j'aurais tué Harry, j'aurais aussitôt été tué dans la foulée.

Hermione résista tant bien que mal à l'envie qu'elle avait de balancer la bougie qu'elle tenait, au visage du Lord. Afin d'être sûr de ne rien faire de stupide, elle la reposa et le regarda fixement.

\- J'avais raison sur beaucoup de choses, dit-elle d'un ton convaincu.

Le Lord inclina la tête sur le côté.

\- Oh ?

Hermione eut un rire bref et sans humour.

\- Du genre, lorsque je vous ai dit que tous vos fidèles avaient été tués et que vous n'aviez…

\- Comme je te l'ai dit, la coupa le Maître. Ils ne sont pas _tous_ morts.

\- Il reste quoi, une centaine de Mangemort, peut-être ? répliqua Hermione. Et je n'en ai pas vu un seul à vos côtés dans le Grand Hall ! J'ai vu Bellatrix morte, et tant d'autres !

\- Certains se sont enfuis, répondit Voldemort comme s'il était forcé d'admettre un terrible secret. Et ils seront punis pour cela dès que je les reverrais.

\- Quand vous les reverrez ? Qui donc, exactement ?

\- Comme je l'ai dit, il y en aura toujours d'autres, insista Voldemort, tentant de garder le contrôle de sa colère. Les familles des Mangemorts, leurs amis et les familles de ceux-ci. Cela ira.

Il fit soudain un grand pas vers la jeune femme et grinça :

\- Mais je t'en prie, continue, sur quoi d'autre avait-tu raison ?

Hermione fit un pas en arrière mais se retrouva dos au mur, littéralement. _Il tente juste de provoquer ma colère,_ songea-t-elle, mais sa fierté l'obligea à parler.

\- J'avais raison sur la façon dont tous les autres viendraient une fois Harry Potter mort.

\- Et je le répète, « Je les tuerais tous, aussi ». Continue ?

Hermione eut un rire bref, mais elle se tut rapidement. Elle avait tellement été habituée à porter son foulard qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude que les gens en face d'elle puissent lire ses expressions comme on lit un livre.

\- J'avais raison sur une autre chose : je ne vous ai jamais menti.

\- Merci de me le rappeler… grogna le Lord.

\- Je ne comprends pas comment cela peut-il autant vous dégoûter alors que vous-même avez du sang de Moldu dans les veines ? Cela ne fait pas de nous des personnes différentes des autres…

Voldemort s'approcha d'elle à la remarque et, la regardant fixement, il répondit :

\- Pas de différence ? Tu rêves ! Le sang de Serpentard, le plus puissant de tous, court dans mes veines, mais peut-être que tes parents ne t'on jamais montré la différence entre une baguette magique et une flûte !

Hermione sentit la colère monter en elle à la mention de ses parents. _Comment ose-t-il parler d'eux de cette manière_ _!_ s'exclama-t-elle intérieurement. Elle se retint cependant de faire le moindre commentaire et préféra tacler moqueusement.

\- Eh bien, dans ce cas, comme vous sentez-vous en sachant que du « sale sang » entache votre si précieuse lignée ? Vous devez être tellement _honteux_ de m'avoir choisie comme héritière !

Le Lord lui saisit brutalement les épaules, la forçant à se rapprocher encore de lui. Une expression amère teintée de désespoir était plaquée sur son visage.

\- Je t'ai donné le Charme Serpentine parce que je le voulais, et je ne laisserais pas tomber mes plans bien que tu sois une Sang-de-Bourbe !

Mais Hermione ne voulait pas en entendre plus et elle se mit à crier.

\- Et qu'est-ce que vous faites de ce que moi je veux !?

Le visage du Lord vira au rouge et il ricana.

\- Bien sûr, c'est ce que _tu_ veux. C'est toujours à propos de toi, n'est-ce pas ? Rien de tout cela ne me concerne, moi, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, _ton Maître_ !

Il la repoussa alors durement contre le mur et la tête d'Hermione cogna contre.

\- Aïe ! s'exclama la jeune sorcière.

La douleur lui fit perdre momentanément le fil de la situation, mais lorsque les étoiles devant ses yeux furent parties, elle réalisa qu'il avait posé sa bouche sur la sienne.

Hermione eut un hoquet de surprise, mais avec sa bouche sur la sienne, elle ne put qu'inspirer difficilement par le nez et elle sentit un vertige lui prendre la tête. Les bras du Lord étaient enroulés autour d'elle comme des serpents et il la serrait contre lui avec force.

Elle tenta de passer ses bras sous les siens afin de se libérer et de le repousser, mais il était trop fort pour qu'elle puisse bouger. Elle tourna donc la tête sur le côté et put ainsi avaler une goulée d'air. Lorsque le Lord soupira, Hermione sentit sur sa joue l'air brûlant. Il déroula soudain un bras et entreprit de chercher quelque chose de sa main le long du corps de la jeune femme. Lorsqu'elle sentit qu'il cherchait à glisser les doigts sous les lacets de son corset, elle eut un sursaut silencieux.

Avec brusquerie, le Maître la tira soudain en avant, la tenant par les lacets du corset, la faisant pivoter, avant de la repousser loin de lui. Hermione trébucha et, craignant de tomber lourdement sur le sol, elle laissa échapper un grognement en atterrissant sur le lit.

La jeune sorcière chercha alors son air afin de remplir ses poumons, vidés par le choc contre le matelas. Elle éprouva un moment de panique quand il l'embrassa de nouveau, avec plus d'impatience, grognant étrangement. Mais malgré son impatience, il semblait garder le contrôle et Hermione put enfin faire le tri dans son esprit malmené.

Elle fut alors capable de sentir le battement du cœur du Lord contre le sein, et cela la rassura. Deux tambourinements exaltés. Une image s'imposa soudain à son esprit et elle eut l'impression que rien ne se trouvait entre leurs cœurs, pas de vêtements, de peau ou d'os, comme s'ils avaient fusionné en un seul et unique.

Hermione se sentait submergée, comme si une vague venait de s'échouer sur sa tête. Avec une profonde inspiration, elle décida alors de ne plus lutter et le laissa l'enlacer et la tirer encore et encore dans les profondeurs.

À partir du moment où il sentit qu'elle cessait de résister, le Lord laissa échapper un grognement et se mit à lui mordiller doucement les lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre la bouche. Sa langue se glissa aussitôt à l'intérieur et se mit à l'explorer.

Les entrailles d'Hermione firent un petit tonneau, de peur ou d'excitation, elle n'en était pas bien sûre. Les mains du Lord trouvèrent soudain le devant du corset. Il s'assit sur le lit un moment pour le dégrafer lentement. Hermione le regarda sans respirer tandis qu'elle se dévoilait à lui. Bientôt, le corset tomba à terre, et les sous-vêtements avec.

Il se trouvait à présent au-dessus d'elle, sur le lit, la dévorant de ses yeux bleus. Il y avait une expression _affamée_ sur ce visage, mais il semblait résister à quelque chose, comme s'il avait du mal à se convaincre que ce qu'il voyait était réel.

Brièvement, Hermione se demanda combien de femmes il avait regardé ainsi avant. Il était tout de même bien plus vieux qu'elle, mais il n'avait pourtant jamais mentionné une quelconque relation intime avec qui que ce soit. Hermione avait néanmoins un doute concernant Bellatrix – cette affreuse femme avait semblé prête à de nombreuses reprises. Mais il était cependant possible que leur relation n'ait jamais été au-delà de la relation mentor/élève, Seigneur et Serviteur.

Avec tous ces discours négatifs sur l'amour, était-il possible qu'il n'ait jamais connu de femme avant Hermione ? Comme elle, serait-il possible que ce soit sa première fois ?

 _Non_ , songea Hermione. C'était idiot de croire une telle chose. Il était un homme, un être humain, avec des sentiments et des besoins. Certes, il arrive un moment où les désirs ne peuvent plus être contenus et, aussi élégant qu'il était, il n'avait sans doute aucun mal à trouver quelqu'un pour le satisfaire. Quant à elle, elle n'avait été avec quelqu'un, en admettant qu'elle l'ait voulu. Il y avait eu Viktor Krum, fort, beau, _physique_ , mais ils n'avaient jamais été aussi loin. Personne ne l'avait vue ainsi avant. Personne.

Sans aucune autre pensées, Hermione savait qu'elle partageait-là quelque chose de tellement intime que cela l'effrayait. Elle n'avait pas l'impression d'être avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres Voldemort, le sorcier que tout le monde craignait. Non, elle était avec l'homme avec qui elle avait tant partagé, connaissance et confiance. Lorsqu'il baissa les yeux sur elle, un regard langoureux plein de gourmandise, la jeune sorcière s'ouvrit entièrement à lui, comme s'il lui avait dit « Chaque centimètre de toi m'appartiendra. » Il n'y avait désormais plus rien à cacher.

Hermione se redressa et se rapprocha de lui avec désir. Elle remonta ses mains, déboutonna son manteau, le laissant tomber. Il la regarda faire sans ciller, respirant bruyamment, tandis qu'elle défaisait sa chemise, les mains tremblantes. Afin de lui retirer le vêtement, elle dû se coller à lui, rougissant contre sa poitrine et la chaleur de leurs corps unis. Il approcha son visage contre ses cheveux et inspira profondément. Après l'avoir libéré de ses vêtements, elle les balança par-dessus le rebord du lit.

Torse nu, il enroula ses bras autour d'elle, sentant les douces courbes de son dos et de ses hanches. Il l'embrassa délicatement dans le cou et les épaules, pendant qu'elle tentait de défaire son pantalon. La voyant en difficultés, il écarta ses mains et la fit rouler sur le dos dans le lit, où sa tête atterrit entre les oreillers. Il fit le travail lui-même, avec une main, s'appuyant sur l'autre. Elle se débarrassa facilement du reste de ses vêtements, faisant simplement glisser son pantalon le long de ses hanches et le poussant vers le bas. Elle expédia ses chaussures au moment où il s'allongeait complètement sur elle.

Sa peau pâle ayant toujours l'air glacée, la surprit par sa chaleur. Il la pressa contre le matelas et remua pour se retrouver confortablement installé entre ses jambes. Elle était plus menue que lui, mais avec ses genoux écartés, elle pouvait l'entourer de ses jambes. Elle n'avait jamais fait ça auparavant, ça lui prit donc une seconde pour réfléchir à une position plus confortable.

Il glissa ses lèvres partout sur sa peau jusqu'à trouver sa bouche. Elle répondit avec une passion inattendue, inclinant sa tête pour approfondir le baiser, et elle joua avec sa langue quand il se glissa dans sa bouche. Il ricana doucement, transmettant des vibrations dans sa bouche, donnant l'impression que c'était elle qui riait.

Elle caressa sa nuque et glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux noirs. Plus leur envie montait, plus ils se frottaient l'un à l'autre, peau contre peau. Quand l'attente devint trop dure, Voldemort mit soudainement fin au baiser pour jeter un œil là où leurs corps étaient au plus proche. Sa main proche de sa tête disparut pour se retrouver plus bas, puis, avec un léger grognement, il s'introduisit en elle.

Hermione avait ses bras autour de ses larges épaules, et elle glissa sa tête dans le creux de son cou en laissant échapper un cri. Des larmes troublèrent sa vue. Son souffle devint court, se transformant en halètements irréguliers. Il y eut de la douleur au début, mais elle diminua en une sensation désagréable, accompagnée d'une douceur exquise. Il s'enfonça lentement autant qu'il put, la pressant encore plus sur le matelas. Dès que leur corps furent accoutumés à l'autre, il commença à bouger, lentement et régulièrement.

Hermione se surprit elle-même en laissant échapper un léger gémissement, qu'il prit dans sa bouche avec un tendre baiser. Il n'y avait plus d'autres bruits que celui de leurs respirations lourdes et celui des vagues de l'océan, s'écrasant sur le rivage. Pendant un bref instant, elle crut qu'une partie d'elle-même s'était échappée de son corps pour flotter au-dessus deux, proche du plafond, ce qui lui donnait l'impression de les voir, ne faisant qu'un sur le lit, et elle eut du mal à croire que c'était elle-même qu'elle voyait. Elle avait plus la sensation de voir deux inconnus… Deux amants.

Quand il accéléra soudainement ses mouvements, elle revint à la réalité. La surface de sa peau était brûlante et commençait à perler. Elle ferma inconsciemment ses yeux en sentant l'euphorie passer sur elle comme de l'eau chaude. Avec lui respirant rapidement contre son cou, elle planta ses doigts dans la peau pâle de son dos. Ils étaient si proches qu'elle pouvait sentir son cœur battre contre sa poitrine.

Ses vas et viens devinrent de plus en plus rapides, augmentant sa ferveur. Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, il la presse une dernière fois contre le lit, et se laisse tomber doucement sur elle.

Ils restèrent comme ça, haletants. Après avoir repris son souffle, Voldemort roula pour se retrouver sur le dos à ses côtés. Elle se sentait vidée, et quelque peu fatiguée, mais d'une façon agréable. Ramenant ses jambes l'une contre l'autre, elle se mit sur le côté, proche de lui, mais fixa le plafond. Les poutres de bois et les planches semblaient pulser en rythme avec son cœur tandis qu'il reprenait lentement son rythme normal. Tout était baigné dans une douce lueur orangée provenant des chandeliers, donnant une impression de calme et hors du temps, alors que les vagues rugissaient juste de l'autre côté des murs.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle reprenait ses sens, Hermione réalisait lentement ce qui venait de se passer, ce qu'elle avait laissé faire. Des mois en arrière, elle aurait préféré mourir plutôt que laisser Voldemort la toucher. Dans son esprit, il était un homme violent et sadique. Mais à présent… Sa chaleur à ses côtés était évidente il avait été presque gentil. Maintenant, ils partageaient un lien indéniable et avec ça était venu un plaisir inattendu, qui avait écarté la peur. Elle avait toujours su qu'il n'attendait que ça, elle l'avait vu dans ses yeux à certains moments, mais et elle ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Être avec lui avait éveillé quelque chose en elle. Quelque chose d'étonnant, quelque chose presque dangereux.

Lentement, Hermione tourna la tête sur le côté. Du coin de l'œil, elle le vit se reposer, la tête sur l'oreiller, les yeux clos. Pendant l'espace d'une seconde, elle s'était imaginé qu'il n'était pas là, qu'elle avait seulement rêvé tout ça. Ça aurait sans doute été plus crédible que le fait qu'elle et Lord Voldemort avaient partagé ce qui se fait de plus intime entre deux personnes.

Mais c'était arrivé, et avec cette affirmation, elle sentit une imprévue montée de soulagement.

Comme s'il sentait qu'elle le regardait, Voldemort ouvrit les yeux et la regarda. Hermione sentit un choc dans son abdomen. Elle détourna aussitôt les yeux et les laissa glisser le long de son corps. Elle se rappela alors que tous deux étaient complètement nus, étendus sur les draps, et elle rougit brutalement. Leur petit repos lui fit remarquer à quel point il faisait froid dans la Chaumière aux Coquillages. Il devait sans doute y avoir une cheminée dans les environs, mais faire un feu lui semblait être beaucoup trop de travail à ce moment, et puis les chandeliers rendaient l'endroit agréablement éthéré.

À la place, elle s'assit et saisit le sommet des couvertures sous les oreillers. L'imitant, Voldemort fit de même et tous deux se glissèrent sous les couvertures. Elle se tourna ensuite dos à lui, prête à s'endormir. Pendant un moment, ce fut comme à chaque fois qu'ils avaient dormi ensemble dans le même lit, avant qu'elle ne sente le matelas s'enfoncer dans son dos comme Voldemort se rapprochait d'elle. Ses doigts se mirent alors à courir le long de son bras puis lui saisirent l'épaule, comme s'il était émerveillé par sa douceur. Une fois de plus, elle eut l'impression qu'il n'avait que rarement touché une femme.

Il se rapprocha ensuite d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse le sentir, _tout entier_ , pressé dans son dos. Il retira sa main de son épaule et la glissa sous son bras, serpentant entre ses seins, reposant ainsi contre sa poitrine.

Hermione soupira et se surprit à sourire quand elle sentit le Charme Serpentine glisser sur elle comme pour suivre les caresses du Maître.

.

À suivre…

.

 _Traduit de l'Américain par Azzarine le 12 juillet 2014, reprit le 14 avril 2015_


	37. Partie 9 - La Passion Monte - Ch 37

.

 **CHAPITRE TRENTE-SEPT**

.

Hermione n'était pas sûre de combien de temps elle avait dormi. Elle se souvenait juste de s'être réveillée d'un sommeil sans rêves pour écouter le reflux des vagues contre la falaise au-dehors. Parfois, le rugissement des vagues se superposait au bruit de la respiration de Voldemort, près d'elle. Pendant qu'elle dormait, il avait roulé de son propre côté du lit. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour voir s'il dormait encore.

La couverture lui arrivait à la taille, laissant voir sa poitrine nue. Elle profita de l'instant pour l'observer discrètement. Elle n'avait jamais vu un homme complètement nu auparavant, et elle n'avait aucune remarque à faire sur ce qu'elle voyait. Ses muscles étaient fermes mais pas trop, et il avait juste un peu de duvet sur la poitrine.

Lorsqu'elle s'était tournée vers lui pour lui faire face, elle avait remarqué qu'il avait posé sa main sur elle, sous les couvertures. La sentant bouger, il ouvrit soudain les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration tout en s'étirant. Il soupira ensuite en regardant le plafond et glissa ses mains sous sa tête comme Hermione le regardait. On aurait dit qu'ils avaient fait ça toute leur vie, rester comme ça côte à côte… La jeune femme ferma alors les yeux et écouta les brefs silences entre ses respirations.

 _C'est drôle_ , songea-t-elle. _Maintenant que je me suis habituée à entendre la respiration d'une autre personne près de moi dans le lit, je me dis que ce serait difficile de dormir sans._

Le Lord prit la parole à ce moment-là, brisant le silence du matin.

\- Harmony… dit-il d'une voix pensive.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Hermione répondit.

\- Oui ?

Le Lord s'éclaircit la voix avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Est-ce que tu souviens de cette chambre que tu as découverte dans les tréfonds du Manoir ? Celle où tu as eu un aperçu du futur ?

Hermione hocha la tête, se demandant où il voulait en venir.

\- Moi aussi, je suis allé dans cette chambre, répondit-il après une pause.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ?

Elle était arrivée devant cette chambre alors qu'elle était complètement perdue. Ce serait tout simplement dangereux de seulement essayer de la trouver.

\- Quand tu m'as dit que tu avais découvert une femme seule là-bas, j'ai pensé qu'il serait plus prudent de vérifier qu'aucun de mes fidèles ne t'avais suivie, répondit Voldemort. Mais quand j'ai retrouvé la chambre, il n'y avait plus personne à l'intérieur. Tout ce que j'y ai trouvé était une partie de mon propre futur.

\- Ah bon ? demanda Hermione, intriguée.

Le Maître prit quelques secondes pour rassembler ses mots.

\- J'ai vu un cimetière. C'était sinistre, avec de la brume qui s'enroulait autour de mes chevilles… Il y avait un vieux saule qui ondulait doucement dans le vent, à quelques pas de moi. Et, juste à côté de moi, une pierre tombale. Ce n'était pas la mienne.

Il fronça les sourcils, les yeux perdus dans le vague comme il se remémorait la scène.

\- C'était la tombe de Lucius Malefoy.

Hermione fronça les sourcils à son tour.

\- Je me suis dirigé vers la tombe, faite de marbre. Il y avait une gravure de serpent entourant une rose. Mais c'est ce qu'il y avait de marqué dans la pierre que je n'arrive pas à me sortir de l'esprit. Il y avait d'inscrit, en dessous du nom de Lucius : « Ici repose un homme que les femmes rêvent d'avoir, et que les fils rêvent d'être. »

Hermione esquissa un sourire. Malgré la dent que Lucius Malefoy avait contre elle, les mots parlaient d'eux-mêmes et lui disaient qu'il avait une famille qui tenait à lui. C'était peut-être la seule chose de sa vie qu'il avait faite correctement.

\- Mais je ne comprends pas, reprit Voldemort. La tombe ne disait rien sur ses capacités magiques, ou son sang pur, ou encore sur le fait qu'il avait été l'un de mes plus loyaux fidèles.

Son expression de durci soudain.

\- Et tu sais quoi ? Pour une raison que je ne comprends pas moi-même, je l'ai envié.

Il regarda Hermione comme s'il allait pouvoir trouver les réponses à ses questions sur son visage. Elle lui renvoya un regard songeur et il haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne sais pas, peut-être que c'est la manière dont les mots m'ont frappé, mais ils m'ont fait ressentir l'envie de partir tout de suite, comme si je n'aurais jamais dû être là du tout.

Quand Voldemort cessa de parler, Hermione ne savait pas quoi dire. C'était certainement très étrange que de tous les moments de son futur, la chambre ait choisi de lui montrer une tombe qui n'était pas la sienne.

\- Comment êtes-vous sorti de la chambre ? demanda la jeune femme. Je n'en serais jamais sortie sans Claudia, la petite fée du tableau.

\- J'ai entendu la voix d'un homme parler dehors, répondit le Lord. « Qui est là ? Qui êtes-vous ? », et j'ai aussitôt songé à sortir de cette chambre. Je suis sorti pour voir qui c'était mais il n'y avait personne, pas à âme qui vive. Et puis quand je me suis retourné, la porte a claqué et s'est verrouillée.

\- C'est ce qui m'est arrivé, répondit Hermione. La porte s'est fermée et j'ai été incapable de la rouvrir.

Voldemort se tourna de façon à être allongé sur le flanc, face à Hermione.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais dit ce que tu avais vu exactement dans cette chambre… dit-il.

Hermione se demanda alors ce qu'elle avait le droit de lui dire. Si elle lui disait tout, y compris la partie où elle était enceinte, elle n'était pas certaine de la façon dont il allait le prendre.

Bien évidemment, après ce qu'ils venaient de faire, le fait est que cette vision pourrait très bien être en train de s'accomplir. Mais, et s'il n'était pas le père de l'enfant qu'elle était supposée avoir ? Il y avait toujours la possibilité qu'il y ait un autre homme dans sa vie, dans le futur.

\- Alors ? demanda le Lord comme elle restait silencieuse.

\- Hm ?

\- Quand tu étais dans cette chambre, qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? répéta-t-il.

\- Oh, eh bien, j'ai vu la femme, elle était moi, enfin, je crois, et elle se tenait dans une chambre plongée dans le noir, au milieu de la nuit, répondit Hermione en rassemblant ses souvenirs. Je me tenais devant une fenêtre ouverte, regardant la pleine lune qui éclairait tout le paysage d'une lumière bleue.

\- Pourquoi étais-tu à cette fenêtre ?

\- Je ne sais pas, j'avais l'air un peu triste, mais aussi avec de l'espoir, dans un sens. C'était comme si je regardais et attendait quelque chose.

Hermione décida de ne pas révéler qu'elle était enceinte dans cette vision.

\- Intéressant, souffla Voldemort en se remettant sur le dos. Je me demande bien ce que tu pouvais attendre autant.

Ses mots restèrent suspendus dans l'air et Hermione les laissa s'évanouir dans le silence. Il n'y avait rien de plus à dire sur le sujet.

Hermione soupira et s'étira comme Voldemort s'asseyait au bord lit. Elle se demanda ce qu'il pensait comme il regardait par la fenêtre, sur le mur de l'autre côté du lit. Le ciel changeait progressivement de couleur, passant du violet au rose.

 _Déjà le matin_ , songea Hermione. _Et nous avons à peine dormi._

Sans prévenir, Voldemort rejeta alors la couverture de son côté et quitta le lit. Hermione détourna les yeux quand il enfila son pantalon, mais elle l'observa ensuite remettre sa chemise et traverser la chambre.

La porte s'ouvrit magiquement et il quitta la pièce, pieds nus et chemise ouverte. Hermione se redressa sur un coude et fronça les sourcils quand elle le vit passer devant la fenêtre.

Pendant quelques secondes, elle ne sut pas quoi faire. Elle attendit de voir s'il revenait. Le ciel devint rose vif mais il n'était toujours pas de retour. Après un moment d'indécision, la jeune femme quitta le lit, une jambe après l'autre, et attrapa rapidement sa chemise sur le sol. D'habitude, elle était maintenue en place par son corset, mais actuellement, le tissu noir pendait tristement sur ses épaules, les laissant à découvert, tandis que le bas recouvrait le haut de ses cuisses. Lorsque ses pieds nus touchèrent le sol, Hermione sortit dans l'air froid et salé.

Pas bien loin sur le chemin, elle découvrit le Lord assis sur un gros rocher au sommet de la falaise. Pieds-nus, elle marcha dans l'herbe froide et se planta près de lui.

Les rayons dorés du soleil levant lui éclairaient la tête comme un halo, la pointe de ses cheveux semblait en feu tandis que les pans libres de sa chemise flottaient dans le vent comme des ailes noires.

Bien qu'il l'ait entendue arriver, il ne se retourna pas pour regarder la jeune femme.

\- La dernière fois que j'ai vu un levé de soleil, j'étais encore dans cet orphelinat Moldu, dit-il. Mais je n'en avais jamais vu un au-dessus de l'océan, comme ça, avant.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, remplissant ses poumons au maximum.

Hermione sourit. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira à son tour, laissant l'air froid et salé remplir ses poumons tandis qu'elle écoutait le ressac des vagues. Des souvenirs de son enfance, lorsqu'elle allait à la plage, lui traversèrent l'esprit comme elle passait sa langue sur ses lèvres, goûtant le sel sur sa langue.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? demanda-t-elle alors en soupirant.

La magie de la scène sembla diminuer légèrement à ces mots.

\- Je dois partir, répondit-il. Je dois retrouver les autres et les regrouper.

Hermione sentit son cœur se fendiller et remis à plus tard le fait de lui dire que ses fidèles étaient probablement déjà tous morts. Elle ne voulait pas engager le combat encore une fois.

\- Emmenez-moi avec vous, dit-elle à la place.

Voldemort lui jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule.

\- Oui, toi et moi restons ensemble.

Quand leurs regards s'accrochèrent, Hermione réalisa avec effroi que ses sentiments avaient pris une sacrée dose de puissance depuis la nuit dernière. C'était comme s'ils pouvaient s'échanger des pensées rien qu'en se regardant.

Hermione sentit son estomac gronder et elle sourit.

\- Nous n'avons rien mangé de toute la journée, dit-elle. Je suis sûre qu'on peut dénicher quelque chose dans les placards.

Le Lord hocha la tête, regardant une dernière fois le soleil se lever, avant de suivre Hermione dans le cottage. Celle-ci se sentit un poil nostalgique en regardant la cuisine. Elle se rappela de la quantité phénoménale de nourriture servie pour les repas à Poudlard.

Elle était quasiment certaine qu'elle ne pourrait plus retourner à l'école maintenant. Tout le monde avait vu son visage, la veille, et tous savaient maintenant qu'elle et le Seigneur des Ténèbres étaient dans de très bons termes. Qui pourrait bien l'accueillir à Poudlard, les bras grands ouverts, après l'avoir vue dans ses bras à lui ? Après avoir aidé à s'échapper le criminel le plus recherché au monde, cela faisait d'elle la seconde personne la plus recherchée, non ?

Hermione ressentit soudain une très grande tristesse à la pensée de ne pas pouvoir terminer officiellement sa scolarité à Poudlard. Pas seulement ça, elle serait peut-être également incapable de revoir tous les gens qu'elle aimait là-bas, professeurs compris.

\- Ah, voilà. Ça fera l'affaire, dit soudain Voldemort en sortant quelque chose d'un placard.

Il déposa sur la table une miche de pain partiellement entamée et un cruchon de miel. Le miel capta alors un rayon de soleil provenant de la fenêtre, projetant une douce lueur dorée sur le mur. Voldemort s'assit avec un soupir de contentement et entreprit de confectionner deux sandwichs.

Les questions et les pensées continuaient de tournoyer dans l'esprit d'Hermione. Elle n'avait pas bougé un cil depuis que ses souvenirs de Poudlard avaient ressurgi. Elle venait de réaliser qu'à présent, l'école ne faisait désormais plus partie de sa vie. Elle était coincée ici avec cet homme dangereux qui n'avait aucune idée de qui elle était réellement. Il avait provoqué tous ces ennuis dans lesquels elle était maintenant, il avait envoyé Rogue chercher un nouveau fidèle, et Rogue en avait parlé à Dumbledore, qui l'avait choisie, elle.

Bien entendu, Voldemort n'avait pas la moindre idée qu'elle ait été envoyée pour garder un œil sur lui. Il savait qu'elle était une Née-Moldue, mais il semblait s'en ficher, préférant se concentrer sur ses capacités magiques. Mais, et si jamais il apprenait la vérité ? S'il découvrait que Dumbledore l'avait envoyée là ? Son avis sur elle changerait très certainement.

 _Je n'ai aucun moyen de savoir comme il va réagir à ça_ , songea Hermione. Dans ce cas, elle n'avait qu'à tout faire pour lui cacher la vérité, n'est-ce pas ? Mais pendant combien de temps serait-elle en mesure de le faire ? Combien de temps allait-elle pouvoir continuer à lui mentir avant que ça ne devienne trop difficile ?

Si elle faisait ça, elle ne serait pas mieux que Mérope, qui a trompé son mari avec la magie pour qu'il l'aime, pour qu'il aime quelqu'un qu'elle n'était pas. Hermione songea alors au battement de son cœur contre sa poitrine, au goût de ses lèvres sur les siennes, et elle sut qu'aucun des deux ne serait capable de survive à un tel genre de trahison.

Si elle était assez folle pour attendre avant de le lui dire, toute la confiance qu'ils avaient construite s'écroulerait aussitôt. Attendre ne ferait que cause encore plus de douleur et de ressentiment.

Mais… si elle lui disait tout _maintenant_ , elle savait que ce serait juste un moment difficile. Encore que, et parce rapport à ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux cette nuit, elle avait le secret espoir que son cœur serait un peu plus radouci et miséricordieux que d'habitude.

Hermione sentit sa gorge se serrer douloureusement. Elle devait tout lui dire maintenant sinon il finirait par tout découvrir un jour. Ce serait sans doute mieux qu'il l'entende d'elle en premier.

La jeune femme le regarda mordre dans son pain au miel. Il semblait de bonne humeur, bien plus que jamais jusqu'à maintenant. C'était vraiment dommage qu'elle doive démolir ce simple bonheur avec un tel coup de massue…

\- Il y a quelque chose que je dois vous dire, commença-t-elle alors d'une voix un peu rauque. Je dois le dire, pour que nous puissions le mettre derrière nous.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se lança.

\- C'est Albus Dumbledore qui m'a choisie pour vous rejoindre.

Le pain de Voldemort se figea à quelques centimètres de sa bouche. Le cottage était plongé dans un silence tellement épais qu'une goutte de miel qui tomba sur la table, émit un bruyant « ploc ». Le sandwich glissa alors des mains du Lord, s'écrasant sur la table, et il se tourna alors lentement vers la Gryffondor.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il, les yeux brillants.

Hermione savait qu'il avait parfaitement entendu, mais elle confirma quand même, après avoir douloureusement avalé sa salive.

\- Dumbledore m'a envoyée à vous.

Voldemort la regardait en secouant la tête.

\- Tu te moques de moi. J'ai envoyé Rogue me chercher quelqu'un, à Poudlard, et il est revenu avec toi.

Il laissa échapper un bref rire sans joie, mais il semblait stupéfié par son audace.

\- La nuit où vous avez parlé à Rogue, dit-elle lentement. Il est allé directement voir Dumbledore. J'ai été convoqué dans le bureau du Directeur, et ils étaient là, tous les deux. Dumbledore voulait que j'y aille, mais Rogue n'était clairement pas d'accord avec ce choix.

\- Non ! s'exclama alors Voldemort avec un violent mouvement de tête.

Il serra les poings.

\- Non, non, non !

Il bondit sur sers pieds et pointa son doigt vers Hermione.

\- Tu mens ! Severus ne me trahirait pas !

\- Je ne sais pas, mon Seigneur. Je ne lui ai pas demandé ses raisons, répondit Hermione en tentant de garder sa voix sûre et ferme. Tout ce que je sais c'est que c'est Dumbledore qui m'a choisie. Il m'a envoyée pour que je garder un œil sur vous…

\- Pour m'espionner ! explosa le Lord en envoyant voler la jarre de miel à travers la pièce.

\- Mais ça n'est pas arrivé ! protesta Hermione, la voix chancelante. Je n'ai jamais parlé à Dumbledore depuis mon arrivée. Ils m'ont demandé de suivre vos ordres, et quand ne l'ai-je pas fais ? J'ai vraiment été votre servante. J'ai fait tout ce que vous m'avez demandé de faire ! J'ai exécuté chacun de vos caprices. Je ne vous ai _jamais_ trahi !

\- Par Merlin ! cracha-t-il. Alors tu crois que ne pas conspirer avec Dumbledore derrière mon dos ne compte pas comme une trahison ? N'essaie pas de me dire que tu n'as jamais eu l'envie de révéler tous mes plans au Ministère pour me faire arrêter !

\- Bien sûr que non ! répondit Hermione rapidement.

Mais sa voix chancela et elle se rappela quand elle était dans l'Allée des Embrumes, la première fois, pour récupérer l'Armoire à Disparaître. Elle avait eue exactement cette pensée, qu'elle allait pouvoir le faire arrêter, mais Rogue lui avait dit qu'il fallait attendre le moment propice.

Et puis, il y avait eu la nuit dernière, quand elle avait découvert les attaques prévues sur Poudlard. Elle avait espéré tellement fort qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'elle pouvait faire pour empêcher ça, quelqu'un à qui elle pourrait en parler pour qu'il arrête tout ça.

Mais ce n'était qu'une partie de qui elle était : elle refusait de voir quelqu'un blessé, et cela incluait Voldemort. Elle tenait beaucoup trop à lui, à présent.

.

À suivre…

.

 _Traduit de l'Américain par Azzarine le 9 mai 2015_


	38. Partie 9 - La Passion Monte - Ch 38

.

 **CHAPITRE TRENTE-HUIT**

.

Voldemort savait que ses paroles l'avaient frappée en plein cœur. Réaliser qu'elle l'avait trahi lui avait causé une immense douleur. C'était nouveau pour lui d'éprouver ça, il n'avait encore jamais expérimenté une telle chose jusqu'à maintenant. Il avait envie d'exploser avec fureur, mais en même, il voulait se rouler en boule sur le sol tandis que son cœur explosait dans sa poitrine.

 _C'est de sa faute si j'éprouve ça,_ songea-t-il. _C'est de sa faute si j'ai ces nouveaux sentiments si misérables. Elle m'a rendu faible, elle m'a distrait._

Il permettait rarement à ses émotions de prendre le contrôle de ses actions, mais il était tellement désorienté qu'il s'en était pris à elle sans réfléchir.

Hermione eut un hoquet de surprise mais elle était incapable de remuer le moindre muscle.

 _Il est totalement hors de contrôle !_ songea-t-elle tout en devant combattre une brusque montée de sa propre colère. Il n'avait encore jamais _essayé_ de la blesser jusqu'à maintenant.

Hermione recula alors, s'éloignant de lui. Elle quitta la cuisine et entra dans la chambre. Il suivit le moindre de ses pas, les poings serrés, la regardant.

\- Je t'ai donné mon Charme Serpentine ! cria-t-il. Je voulais tout te donner !

Sur son visage se mêlaient rage, choc et déception.

\- Écoutez-moi, je vous en prie, plaida Hermione, espérant que le son de sa voix puisse le ramener de là où il se trouvait. Je sais que vous êtes furieux. Vous en avez parfaitement le froid. J'ai gardé ce secret si longtemps. Mais croyez-mi, je vous en supplie. Je ne vous en aurais jamais parlé si je n'avais pensé que c'était vrai.

Il la regardait fixement que les mots d'Hermione ne semblaient que nourrir cette colère. Elle ne l'avait vu comme ça qu'une seule fois, alors qu'il faisait face à Harry lors de la Bataille de Poudlard. Ses yeux bleus, vides de toute expression sauf d'une seule, et ce fut cette découverte qui lui glaça le sang.

 _Il va réellement me tuer !_ pensa-t-elle avec horreur.

Une terreur qu'elle n'avait encore jamais ressentie depuis qu'elle était près de lui, lui prit les tripes. Elle chercha sa baguette magique avant de se souvenir qu'elle gisait quelque part près du lit. Elle se dépêcha d'y retourner.

Trop pris dans son tourbillon d'émotions, Voldemort ne remarqua rien. Sans le lâcher du regard, elle saisit sa baguette. Elle était prête à se défendre si jamais il l'attaquait à nouveau. Elle pouvait utiliser un grand nombre de sortilèges contre lui, mais si elle tentait simplement de fuir, il la traquerait sans relâches jusqu'à l'avoir. C'était un homme avec un grief contre un garçon pendant dix-sept ans, il n'était pas du genre à laisser un traitre s'en sortir si facilement.

Ce dont elle avait besoin, en fait, c'était qu'il oublie.

Hermione songea rapidement à un moyen d'agir.

 _Bien sûr ! Le sortilège de Mémoire !_

De cette façon, elle pourrait effacer sa mémoire jusqu'au moment avant qu'elle ne lui révèle la vérité. De la même manière que Sortilège d'Oubli, elle avait besoin de se concentrer sur ce qu'elle voulait qu'il oublie, précisément. Le moindre détail de la conversation.

\- Tu ne m'aurais rien si tu pensais que _quoi_ n'était pas vrai ? siffla soudain Voldemort en attirant son attention.

La jeune femme réalisa alors que ce serait sans doute sa dernière chance de le calmer en lui effaçant la mémoire, bien qu'elle préférait ne pas avoir à le faire. La seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit avait une seule chance au monde de fonctionner, alors le regarda dans les yeux, sans ciller, et décida de tout lui dire.

\- Mes sentiments pour vous, lâcha-t-elle. Je ne vous aurais jamais rien dit sans être certaine de pouvoir accepter ce que je ressentais, et j'étais, en quelque sorte, attirée par vous.

\- Attirée par moi ? ronfla-t-il. Comme dans… amoureuse ?

Hermione frissonna en l'entendant dire ça à voix haute. La façon dont il l'avait dite laissait penser à une chose tellement sale et infecte. Elle esquissa néanmoins un sourire en lui répondant.

\- Bien entendu, quoi d'autre ?

À peine le mot prononcé qu'Hermione eut l'impression d'avoir trouvé le mot de passe secret pour rendre le monde entier encore meilleur. Rien ne bougeait, même le ressac, dehors, semblait d'être immobilisé comme elle reportait toute son attention sur l'homme en face d'elle.

Honnêtement, elle n'avait aucune idée à quoi s'attendre maintenant qu'elle lui avait tout dit, bien qu'elle soit soulagée qu'il ne lui ait pas encore sauté à la gorge. Sa rage fut interrompue par un léger froncement de sourcils qui se figèrent dans un plissement confus.

Hermione se demanda alors, avec un brin d'espoir, si elle avait finalement réussi à le calmer. C'est alors qu'elle vit que la petite étincelle de confusion se changea de nouveau en flamme, et elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait fait qu'aggraver les choses.

Voldemort semblait étonnement amusé comme un mince sourire étirait ses fines lèvres.

\- L'Amour ? demanda-t-il. Il y a une chose que j'ai découverte au sujet de l'amour durant ma vie : l'amour est comme un serpent.

La Gryffondor le regarda avec étonnement.

\- L'amour traque sa proie puis, sans prévenir, lui tombe dessus, dit-il avec un brutal mouvement de sa main. Il s'enroule autour de ses pauvres victimes impuissantes et serre, encore et encore, jusqu'à complètement l'envelopper. Et lorsque la victime pense à une mort douce et impitoyable, elle est brutalement abandonnée, laissée brisée et blessée.

Hermione se força à ravaler ses larmes et secoua la tête quand elle comprit où il voulait en venir.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas penser ça, pas après tout ce que nous avons traversé, bafouilla-t-elle. S'il vous plait, essayez de comprendre. Pendant tout ce temps, j'ai juste fait ce qu'on m'a demandé de faire. Mais ça a changé avec vous.

Le Maître soupira et secoua la tête, mais ce n'était pas un signe de refus, juste son incapacité à accepter ses mots. Il prit une profonde inspiration et susurra pour lui-même.

\- Douce et impitoyable mort.

Voldemort la buvait du regard. Il notait chaque détail, de ses épais cheveux jusqu'à ses pieds nus sur le sol de pierre froid. Et soudain, il lui bondit dessus.

Hermione hurla. À ce moment, elle laissa tomber toute idée de concentration et réagit sur l'instinct. Elle leva sa baguette et la pointa sur lui d'une main habile. Le mot magique et désastreux glissa alors entre ses lèvres, sans songer aux conséquences que ça aurait.

\- _Oubliettes !_

Un rayon vert clair jaillit alors de la pointe de sa baguette et frappa sa cible. Une milliseconde avant que le sort ne le frappe, un flash bleu éclaira toute la chambre. Lorsque le nuage vert se dissipa, Hermione vit le Lord sur le sol.

Hermione eut un hoquet et porta ses mains à sa bouche en reculant jusqu'à ce que son dos rencontre le mur. Elle se laissa glisser sur le sol et regarda le corps immobile devant elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? souffla-t-elle, enroulant ses bras autour de ses genoux.

Sans se concentrer sur ce qu'elle voulait qu'il oublie, elle avait rendu le sort définitif. Elle venait d'effacer la moindre parcelle de la mémoire du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Non ! s'exclama-t-elle en fondant en larme.

 _Comment j'ai pu être aussi stupide !_ se morigéna-t-elle encore et encore. Qu'allait-elle faire ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait lui dire quand il allait revenir à lui ? Et comment allait-elle annoncer ça aux autres? Ses Mangemorts ? Le monde ?

Un faible marmonnement s'échappa des lèvres du Lord. Hermione se redressa brutalement.

 _Oh non, il se réveille !_ s'exclama-t-elle intérieurement. _Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?_

La seule pensée qui lui venait à l'esprit, c'était de fuir, de quitter cet endroit aussi vite et aussi loin qu'elle le pouvait, et de ne jamais revenir en arrière. Le mal était fait, il n'y avait plus rien qu'elle ne puisse faire en plus.

De ses mains tremblantes, Hermione essuya ses joues avec ses manches puis récupéra ses vêtements. Le contournant comme si le moindre effleurement allait le réveiller, elle se jeta sur la porte. Elle attrapa son sac et le jeta sur son épaule.

Hermione jeta un regard vers Voldemort, une dernière fois, le cœur brisé. Il avait roulé sur le côté dans un grognement dans le but de se relever.

La jeune femme se jeta alors dehors et se mit à courir aussi vite que possible pour s'éloigner de la Chaumière aux Coquillages, sans un regard en arrière. Pendant tout le temps qu'elle courut, Hermione ressentait une intense appréhension qui lui criait que courir était futile, comme si son destin résidait dans ce cottage. Et qu'elle n'avait aucun moyen de l'éviter.

Harry Potter et Ron Weasley se tenait dans l'entrée du Grand Hall, faisant face au mur.

\- Je ne comprends pas ! dit Harry farouchement. Comment est-ce qu'elle a pu faire une telle chose ?

\- Sérieux, Harry, tu crois que _moi_ , je le sais ? répondit Ron. Je ne l'avais pas vu venir, personne ne l'avait vu venir.

\- Quand elle a disparu au début de l'année, je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais je n'avais jamais imaginé ça !

Ron lança un regard de reproches à Harry.

\- Elle aurait sans doute pu tout expliquer si tu lui avais laissé une chance de le faire.

\- Pendant tout ce temps, elle travaillait pour Voldemort, l'aidant, et peut-être encore plus que ça, dit Harry. Est-ce que _toi_ , tu lui donnerais une chance ?

Ron resta silencieux. Tous deux regardèrent le mur de pierre de nouveau, où s'étalait une large affiche avec le mot « RECHERCHÉE » imprimé en bas. Au-dessus, une grande photo d'Harmony Hangleton, autrefois connue comme Hermione Granger, leur souriait.

.

 _Traduit de l'Américain par Azzarine le 26 novembre 2015_

 _._

 **FIN DU LIVRE UN**

 **.**

 _ **BIENTÔT, LE LIVRE DEUX : LES MURMURES DU PASSE**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Je vous remercie tous pour votre assiduité pendant ces 38 chapitres. C'était donc ma toute première de chez première traduction et si j'en crois vos commentaires, je m'en suis pas trop mal sortie ! Je vous remercie donc chaleureusement et je vous dis à dans quelques semaines pour la seconde partie de cette histoire qui comporte actuellement 45 chapitres supplémentaires. L'auteur HarmonyB semble continuer à écrire et à publier cette histoire car j'ai reçu le 45ème chapitre la semaine dernière.**_

 _ **Voilà, à dans quelques semaines donc, et encore merci pour tout !**_

 _ **Azzarine**_


	39. C'est la Reprise !

Bonsoir, bonsoir !

Voilà, chose promis chose due, nous sommes le 10 février 2016 et un mois après la fin de la première partie de cette fic, je vous poste la suite.

Pour ne pas encombrer le premier chapitre du Book Two, je mets ce petit message en aparté.

Le Book Two compote actuellement 45 chapitres, tous de longueurs variables mais en général jamais moins de 2000 mots. Je n'ai actuellement pas encore traduit la totalité des chapitres, à cause d'un énorme coup de fatigue vers la mi-janvier, ce qui a ralenti très nettement ma cadence. Vous pourrez le constater en voyant la date de la traduction en bas de chaque fichier, hihi !

Je suis actuellement en train de traduire le 17ème chapitre, et ce soir, je vous poste les deux premiers, pour bien vous mettre l'eau à la bouche. J'annonce tout de suite la couleur, cette partie semble être bien plus intense que la première !

C'est toujours aussi amusant et facile pour moi de traduire cette fic, je m'étonne moi-même parfois en n'utilisant quasiment jamais Google Trad (juste pour me donner une idée de la phrase, hein !).

Bon aller, assez discuter !

Ah non, une dernière chose. Pour ce livre, et comme il n'est pas encore terminé, et d'écrire, et de traduire, je passe à deux chapitres publiés le mercredi et deux le dimanche. Comme les chapitres me semblent plus longs que les précédents, il se pourrait qu'un jour ou un autre, vous n'ayez pas de nouveau chapitre, soit parce que la publication a rattrapé la traduction, soit parce que l'auteur n'a pas encore publié de nouveau chapitre, mais je saurais vous prévenir en temps et en heures !

J'espère que cette suite et fin-non-terminée vous plaira autant que la précédente! N'hésitez pas à commenter et à me dire si vous trouvez des incohérences !

À tout de suite !

Azzarine


	40. Livre 2 - Chapitre 1

**Serpentine**

 _Auteur original Harmony B._

 _Traductrice Azzarine_

Tentant d'échapper au Ministère de la Magie, Hermione cherche désespérément de l'aide malgré son nouveau nom de traître du Monde Sorcier pour avoir aidé Voldemort. Pendant ce temps, elle tente d'échapper au sort de son Charme Serpentine, mais est-ce seulement possible ?

Hermione/Voldemort

* * *

.

 _ **Serpentine**_

 **Deuxième Partie : Les Murmures du Passé**

.

 **CHAPITRE UN**

.

L'homme large d'épaules aux cheveux noirs sortit des ombres entre les arbres, sur un chemin poussiéreux. Sur son dos, il portait un lourd paquetage rempli de biens prêts à être vendus. L'homme inspira une grande bouffée d'air frais à l'odeur de terre humide tout en observant de ses yeux noirs le soleil se lever, transformant les feuilles des arbres en ampoules vertes fluorescentes.

Le jour se levait à peine, et il devait se dépêcher de se rendre à la Chaumière aux Coquillages avant que Mrs Fleur Weasley ne commence à préparer le petit-déjeuner.

 _Cette jolie jeune femme doit vouloir ses denrées pour le petit-déjeuner,_ songea-t-il en imaginant la jolie demi-Vélane rougissant de plaisir à son arrivée.

Lorsque le couple Weasley avait emménagé ici, dans le cottage sur la plage, il avait décidé de lui-même d'aller leur vendre ses biens pour leur éviter un voyage jusqu'à la ville. En échange d'une lourde bourse, l'une de ses passions dans la vie, il recevait, en plus, un délicat bisou sur la joue de la part de Fleur en remerciements. Et c'était _presque_ aussi bien qu'une poche pleine de Gallions.

Cependant, avec toute l'agitation provoquée par l'évasion de Poudlard de Vous-Savez-Qui, la nuit dernière, il y avait de grandes chances que Bill Weasley ne soit pas à la maison, laissant Miss Fleur seule. Un vilain sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'homme à cette pensée.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs pouvait entendre le rugissement des vagues qui devenait de plus en plus fort à mesure qu'il approchait de l'ouverture dans les arbres. Il était déjà humide de l'air salé tandis que le soleil montait sur l'horizon. Juste devant lui se trouvait la Chaumière aux Coquillages, posée là comme un château de sable face à la mer.

Mais, contrairement à l'atmosphère paisible habituelle qui régnait au cottage, il fut accueilli par des hurlements.

L'homme se tenait à cinq mètres de la petite maison, et il vit rapidement une ombre passer derrière la fenêtre. Pendant un moment, il crut que Fleur et Bill se disputaient.

 _Bizarre_ , songea-t-il. _Ils semblaient être un couple tranquille._

Il entendit alors une voix masculine hurler, et ce n'était pas la voix de Bill.

Les cheveux sur la nuque de l'homme se dressèrent. Son esprit imagina immédiatement la possibilité que Fleur Weasley soit en train de se faire attaquer, et son instinct lui souffla de dévaler la colline herbeuse jusqu'au cottage pour la sauver. Mais ses jambes refusèrent de bouger. Peut-être devrait-il retourner tout de suite en ville et revenir avec du renfort ? Toutes les pensées traversant son esprit cessèrent aussitôt quand un flash lumineux de baguette magique éclaira les fenêtres du cottage de l'intérieur.

Le silence fut alors total.

 _Mille Gargouilles, est-ce que Fleur serait morte ?_ se demanda l'homme.

Après un moment tendu, il perçu du mouvement près du cottage. Il tira sa baguette magique et la porta près de son épaule, au cas où il aurait besoin d'intervenir. Il retenait sa respiration, ses yeux noirs fixés sur la porte d'entrée du cottage, attendant.

Il hurla presque en trébuchant quand la porte s'envola et qu'une jeune femme sortit en courant. Il n'eut qu'un aperçu de ce à quoi elle ressemblait : vêtements noirs, cheveux châtains foncés indisciplinés, pieds nus, avec un petit sac en travers des épaules. Il entrevit son visage lorsqu'elle gravit la colline jusqu'à la forêt. Et il n'oubliera jamais cette expression : ce n'était pas de la peur, comme il l'avait imaginé, non, mais plutôt une profonde tristesse, comme si elle venait de découvrir qu'elle était la raison pour laquelle le monde s'arrêterait de tourner.

Comme elle disparaissait derrière les arbres, dans la forêt, l'homme réalisa qu'il avait déjà vu son visage avant. Ce n'était pas comme s'il l'avait rencontrée, non, mais peut-être avait-il vu une photo d'elle ?

L'homme aux cheveux noirs reporta son attention sur le cottage, espérant y voir un autre signe de vie. Alors que son attention était fixée sur la fille, il n'avait pas remarqué le grand homme qui se tenait sur le seuil de la maison, suivant la fille des yeux.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs sentit alors ses poumons se vider de leur air, sous le choc, et il recula derrière un arbre, soudain terrorisé, cherchant sa baguette magique. Il jura dans sa barbe.

 _Vous-Savez-Qui !_ hurla-t-il dans sa tête. _Ici !_

Très lentement, centimètre par centimètre, il sortit sa tête de derrière l'arbre, ses yeux cherchant frénétiquement le sorcier le plus dangereux du monde.

Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom se tenait toujours sur le seuil de la maisonnette. Pieds-nus lui aussi, sa chemise noire était déboutonnée et ses pantalons en désordre.

L'homme n'avait jamais vu Vous-Savez-Qui en personne, mais là tout de suite, il sut que quelque chose n'allait pas avec le Mage Noir. Ses yeux bleus semblaient continuer à regarder la fille malgré sa disparition de son champ de vision. Ses mains pâles étaient agrippées au chambranle de la porte, comme s'il s'empêchait lui-même de sortir.

Le cœur de l'homme aux cheveux noirs battait à ses oreilles alors que, pour la toute première fois, il craignait pour sa vie. Il ne voulait pas imaginer que Fleur se soit trouvée dans le cottage quand Vous-Savez-Qui était arrivé, cela aurait supposé une seule chose… Mais alors, que faisait le Seigneur des Ténèbres _ici_ ?

Un déclic se fit alors dans son esprit quand il se rappela pourquoi la jeune femme lui était familière : son visage était placardé sur le panneau « Recherchés » à l'entrée de la ville. Sa photo n'avait été accrochée que ce matin, et il n'avait fait qu'y jeter un œil en se rendant à la Chaumière aux Coquillages.

Il jura de nouveau dans sa barbe. Il devait prévenir tout le monde. La fille était prétendue comme recherchée avec Vous-Savez-Qui par le Ministère de la Magie, avec une importante récompense pour sa capture.

L'homme réfléchi un moment, les idées explosant dans sa tête.

 _Elle n'a pas dû aller bien loin_ , songea-t-il.

Le Ministère serait très certainement ravi d'avoir ce genre de nouvelle : un commerçant d'une petite ville met à genoux le plus recherché des criminels.

Son estomac eut un sursaut à cette idée. Il pouvait le faire. Oh, et tout ce qu'il pourrait faire avec l'argent ! Il pourrait enfin avoir une fille comme Fleur !

Mais la fugitive serait difficile à attraper avec Vous-Savez-Qui la protégeant comme l'affiche le mentionnait.

Le commerçant reporta son attention sur le cottage mais le Lord n'était plus sur le seuil. L'homme sentit alors la panique l'envahir comme il jetait un œil par-dessus son épaule pour vérifier si Vous-Savez-Qui ne s'y trouvait pas. Il vit alors une ombre se mouvoir derrière l'une des fenêtres du cottage, et il soupira de soulagement.

Il s'éloigna ensuite sur le sol humide, les jambes tremblantes. Les arbres lui servant toujours de bouclier, il s'éloigna du cottage dans les ombres. Quand il fut absolument certain que ce serait impossible pour Vous-Savez-Qui de le voir, il fit demi-tour et piqua un sprint. Il courut tout le long de la route jusqu'à la ville pour donner l'alarme.

.

À suivre…

.

 _Traduit par Azzarine, le 27 décembre 2015_


	41. Livre 2 - Chapitre 2

.

 **CHAPITRE DEUX**

.

Deux semaines plus tard…

Dans une modeste petite auberge sur la côte anglaise, une jeune femme était assise dans un box, tenant un journal entre ses mains. Harmony Hangleton était penchée au-dessus de la table, sa capuche masquant son visage. Elle n'arrivait pas trouver les mots justes pour décrire ce qu'elle était en train de lire sur la Une du _Daily Prophet_.

.

 **Le Seigneur des Ténèbres Devenu Fou**

.

 _À 14h15 hier, approximativement deux semaines après la brutale attaque perpétrée sur Poudlard, l'École de Sorcellerie, Vous-Savez-Qui a été aperçu rôdant aux alentours de Herrigton, un petit village sorcier, sur la côte ouest. Son apparition surprise a causé bien des remous dans la petite ville qui a été alertée par l'un de ses habitants, plus tôt dans la journée. Des vies auraient dû être perdues, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne semblait pas tout à fait lui-même._

 _« J'ai cru que j'allais faire dans mes pantalons », rapporte l'un des habitants de la petite ville, qui a été témoin de l'arrivée du Mage Noir. « Mais il a juste fait un tour, comme hébété. Il marmonnait et demandait aux gens où il était. »_

 _Le Seigneur Noir a été décrit comme portant un pantalon noir et une chemise fatiguée, couverte de poussière, comme s'il avait voyagé pendant plusieurs jours._

 _« Je dis qu'il a perdu la tête », a commenté l'un des Aurors arrivé peu après avoir été alerté par le Ministère. « Il est probablement devenu fou après avoir tué tous ces gens à Poudlard. »_

 _L'Auror, avec l'aide de quelques collègues, ont conduit au Ministère un Vous-Savez-qui vraisemblablement devenu inoffensif, où il a été interrogé toute la nuit durant. En dépit de capacités de base intactes, comme la parole, le plus dangereux sorcier du monde semblait n'avoir aucune idée de qui ou où il était._

 _Après de nombreuses délibérations, Vous-Savez-Qui a été déplacé du Ministère, non pas pour Azkaban, mais pour Menkar, l'Asile sorcier réservé aux criminels mentalement instables._

 _« Nous allons devoir le garder enfermé, même s'il semble inoffensif, juste au cas où il retrouverait ses esprits », a annoncé le Directeur de la Police du Ministère, qui a participé à l'interrogatoire du Mage Noir. « De nombreux juges ont trouvé « injuste » d'envoyer le Seigneur des Ténèbres à Azkaban alors qu'il n'a aucun souvenir de ses crimes. »_

 _Le sort du Seigneur des Ténèbres est toujours entre les mains de la Cours du Ministère. Ils sont actuellement en train de décider s'ils doivent ou non exécuter un criminel à présent inoffensif. Pendant ce temps, Vous-Savez-Qui reste à Menkar pendant que Harmony Hangleton, aussi connue sous le nom d'Hermione Granger, ainsi que le reste des fidèles, courent toujours._

 _\- Envoyez vos questions et vos commentaires par hibou à K. Bronchus._

Hermione eut l'impression que son cœur s'arrêtait à la vue de son nom. Elle regarda le montant alloué pour sa capture, qui était le triple de ce qui était offert pour les autres Mangemorts listés.

De son pouce, elle caressa le mot « Exécuté », son esprit totalement déconnecté. Elle ne parvint pas à empêcher sa conscience de lui hurler que tout était de sa faute. Elle lui avait effacé la mémoire et il allait mourir pour ça.

Ses souvenirs remontèrent alors au moment où tout ça s'était passé. Ses yeux bleus glissant sur elle une dernière fois, presque envieux, et puis il s'était comme changé en prédateur et elle était devenue sa proie, il lui avait sauté dessus et… Un flash de lumière plus tard, il s'effondrait inconscient sur le sol.

En dessous du titre de la Une, avait été insérée une grande photo de Lord Voldemort juste avant son transfert à Menkar. Avec un Auror à chaque bras, il la regardait en clignant des yeux. Son visage était vide de toute expression, sauf ses yeux, ils étaient remplis d'émerveillement et, peut-être, de peur.

Hermione n'avait jamais vu Voldemort comme ça auparavant. Il avait toujours arboré un air renfrogné quand elle avait été avec lui… Sauf ce jour, le lendemain de leur évasion de Poudlard, quand il regardait le lever de soleil pour la première fois depuis longtemps… Il avait l'air calme, satisfait, presque heureux.

Elle avait manqué ça.

Son nom lui sauta alors aux yeux de l'une des colonnes latérales. « Harmony Hangleton actuellement la plus recherchée par la Ministère. En lire plus en page 5. » Hermione ouvrit rapidement le journal à la page cinq et sa mâchoire lui en tomba.

.

 **Une Amie de Potter nous Trahi Tous**

.

Hermione eut envie de crier « Non ! ». Elle était trop horrifiée pour continuer sa lecture, mais aussi incapable de soutenir le suspense.

 _Hermione Granger, dix-sept ans, plus connue comme étant Harmony Hangleton, est sans doute la plus jeune Mangemort jamais répertoriée. Mais après avoir interrogé quelques témoins de la Bataille de Poudlard, nous avons étés surpris de découvrir qu'elle n'avait pas toujours été ainsi. Exactement l'opposé en fait. La jeune femme était connue pour être la meilleure élève de l'école… et la meilleure amie d'Harry Potter. Reconnue comme étant enjouée, pleine de bonnes intentions et gentille, est-ce que Miss Granger est devenue ainsi à cause de son meilleur ami ? Harry Potter a refusé tout commentaire sur le sujet, mais une autre connaissance, Ron Weasley, a accepté de nous répondre._

 _« Bien entendu que personne ne l'a vu venir. Elle a disparu au début de l'année et nous nous sommes inquiétés pour elle, mais même dans nos rêves les plus terribles, nous n'avions imaginé qu'elle était avec [Vous-Savez-Qui]… »_

 _Si vous ne le saviez pas déjà, Granger a été vue avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, à la Bataille de Poudlard. Alors que les Aurors tentaient de l'arrêter, Granger a combattu plusieurs membres du Ministère avant de Transplaner avec Vous-Savez-Qui hors de Poudlard. Compte tenu de l'actuelle incarcération du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Granger est devenue une priorité pour le Ministère sur la liste des sorciers les plus recherchés._

 _Non seulement elle est la raison pour laquelle notre monde est toujours en danger, mais après quelques recherches supplémentaires, il est apparu qu'elle pourrait poser plus de problèmes que prévu. De nombreux Mangemorts ont étés capturés à la Bataille de Poudlard et, soumis à d'intenses interrogatoires, ils ont révélé que Granger n'était pas seulement un fidèle du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais qu'elle possédait aussi une Marque des Ténèbres d'un genre unique, appelé le Charme Serpentine. Les enquêteurs du Ministère ne sont pas en possession de toutes les informations nécessaires concernant ce charme, mais il est certifié qu'elle est la seule et unique personne à le posséder._

 _Si vous ou quelqu'un que vous connaissez possède une explication valide sur le Charme Serpentine, merci de contacter le Ministère et le_ _Daily Prophet_ _dans les plus brefs délais._

 _D'ici là, restez sur vos gardes concernant cette jeune femme, elle est considérée comme extrêmement dangereuse._

 _\- Rédigé par L. Artemis._

Hermione serra le journal si fort qu'il se déchira presque. Elle ne voulait plus rien d'autre que de traquer ce L. Artemis et le secouer jusqu'à ce que sa tête et ses épaules se séparent. _Traîtresse. Dangereuse._ Hermione tremblait. Comment est-ce qu'elle avait bien pu en arriver là ? Qui devait-elle blâmer pour ça ? Dumbledore ? Voldemort ? Elle-même ? Que devait-elle faire ?

Elle leva les yeux du journal et regarda autour d'elle discrètement. Elle était _retranchée_ , dans un _coin_ , pendant que Voldemort attendait d'être exécuté ou non, et que ses meilleurs amis pensaient qu'elle était un traître. Ça ne pouvait pas être _vrai_!

Elle n'avait pas cessé de courir pendant les deux dernières semaines, et elle n'y voyait aucune fin. Au début, elle avait imaginé se rendre au Ministère, puis changé d'avis. Il est probable qu'elle n'aurait pas bénéficié d'un procès équitable. Tout le monde avait vu ce qu'elle avait fait à Poudlard. Si elle se rendait au Ministère maintenant, elle irait certainement tout droit à Azkaban.

Ce dont elle avait besoin à présent, c'était l'aide de quelqu'un en qui elle pouvait avoir confiance.

À cette idée, une image d'Harry et Ron se profila dans son esprit. Ses deux meilleurs amis étaient les seules personnes au monde à qui elle faisait confiance au point de leur confier sa vie. Elle les aimait comme une famille, mais comment allaient-ils réagir en la voyant ? Elle espérait qu'ils ne faisaient pas grand cas de ce que disait le _Daily Prophet_ sur elle. Si jamais elle pouvait les revoir, elle saurait les convaincre de la vérité : Dumbledore l'avait envoyée. Ils devaient la croire.

Hermione eut soudain un hoquet. Glissant sur son bras gauche, elle ressentit une intense sensation de brûlure : son charme Serpentine. Il ne réagissait d'ordinaire que lorsqu'elle était en danger, et l'intensité dépendait du niveau de danger. Là, il lui disait de sortir d'ici aussi rapidement que possible.

Les yeux d'Hermione survolèrent les environs. Le barman servait un couple assis à une table et une vieille femme jouait au Sudoku Sorcier dans le journal, à une autre table près d'eux. Mais il y avait cet homme, à l'autre bout de la salle, en face d'elle. Comme elle, il était assis dans un coin. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à maintenant, mais à présent, elle pouvait voir que son visage caché dans l'ombre était tourné vers elle.

Son cœur se mit à tambouriner comme elle tirait lentement sa baguette magique. Elle se demanda s'il était un Auror, ou peut-être un tueur à gages, venu l'exécuter. Elle avait eu la chance d'éviter tous les ennuis jusqu'à maintenant. Là, elle avait fait une erreur, elle était restée ici trop longtemps. _Elle allait devoir continuer de fuir._

Hermione tira sa baguette magique mais la garda cachée derrière son sac. L'homme avait dû voir son mouvement, car il se pencha en avant, comme s'il allait bondir de sa chaise. Quand il bougea, son visage fut exposé dans la faible lumière de l'auberge. Il avait les cheveux noirs et de larges épaules. À cause des vêtements sombres, Hermione pensa que c'était un Mangemort, mais elle ne l'avait encore jamais vu.

La jeune femme sauta alors sur ses pieds et se rua vers la sortie. À l'extrémité de sa vision périphérique, elle vit l'homme en faire autant et partir après elle. Elle louvoya entre les tables et ouvrit la porte à la volée pour s'enfuir. Une seconde plus tard, il était dehors derrière elle.

Depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Voldemort, Hermione était en meilleure forme de toute sa vie. Elle avait donc confiance en ses capacités à échapper à l'homme qui faisait pourtant le double de sa taille et de son poids.

Elle courait le long du champ de blés près de l'auberge quand elle entendit un bruit familier, _snap !,_ juste avant que l'homme ne Transplane devant elle. La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de s'arrêter et elle le percuta de plein fouet. Ils partirent tous les deux à la renverse et le ciel et le sol se mélangèrent dans un tourbillon brouillé. Lorsqu'elle roula sur le sol, elle vit des étoiles derrière ses paupières.

 _Pendant un moment, Hermione fut aveuglée et ignorait si c'était la tête ou l'épaule de l'homme qui s'enfonçait dans sa poitrine. L'homme grogna alors et soudain, son genou s'enfonça dans le ventre d'Hermione. Celle-ci expulsa brutalement l'air contenu dans ses poumons et suffoqua. Des mains de la taille de briques lui saisirent alors les épaules et elle se retrouva plaquée sur le sol glacé. Elle prit quelques secondes pour ajuster sa vision avant de réaliser que l'homme se trouvait sur elle._

 _Qu'est-ce que… ?_

Elle le fixa droit dans ses yeux noirs, comme s'ils n'avaient aucune fin. L'homme esquissa alors un rictus et Hermione cru voir Barty Croupton Jr. Elle se mit aussitôt à paniquer. Il était sûrement après elle parce qu'il savait qui elle était. Il en avait après l'argent de la récompense. Mais son sourire louche lui indiqua qu'il voulait autre chose bien plus que la récompense elle-même.

Hermione leva alors les mains et les posa sur la poitrine de l'homme. La brûlure du charme Serpentine était insupportable, mais l'homme ne semblait pas vouloir bouger.

\- Harmony Hangleton, je présume ? demanda-t-il soudain d'une voix étonnamment douce.

Hermione fut tellement surprise par cette question redondante qu'elle répondit sarcastiquement :

\- Bien sûr, Monsieur, comment le savez-vous ?

Elle remarqua alors avec dégoût qu'il rigolait de la même manière que Barty.

\- Je suis certain que vous mourriez pour savoir qui est ce magnifique homme installé au-dessus de vous.

 _Bon Dieu…_ songea Hermione refoulant une nausée.

\- Non, pas vraiment…

\- Vous pouvez m'appeler Zeth. J'aurais pensé que vous auriez aimé connaître le nom de l'homme qui va mettre fin à votre vie.

Le cœur d'Hermione loupa un battement. Elle déglutit alors, comme une idée venait de germer dans son esprit.

\- Je suis flattée, vraiment, dit-elle en battant des cils. Mais je ne crois pas que vous soyez, eh bien, celui qui est fait pour moi.

Et comme elle l'avait fait des milliers de fois, elle invoqua un _Cascadia_. La puissante lumière pulsa hors d'elle pendant moins d'une seconde, mais ce fut suffisant. L'homme appelé Zeth disparu de sa poitrine. Hermione s'assit rapidement et regarda autour d'elle. Il s'était envolé à plusieurs mètres de là, où quelques spectateurs étaient attroupés, regardant le spectacle. Zeth se redressa alors, chancelant, serrant dans sa main l'épaule sur laquelle il avait atterri.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Hermione esquissa un sourire, et soudain, bien plus que jusqu'à maintenant, elle eut envie d'être avec ses meilleurs amis. Elle sauta sur ses pieds, rejetant ses tresses châtain dans son dos, et partit en courant dans la direction opposée à l'auberge. Elle lui fallait découvrir où Harry et Ron se trouvaient. Et peu importe où ce serait dans le monde, elle espérait désespérément qu'il y aurait une douche chaude…

.

À suivre…

.

 _Traduit par Azzarine, le 27 décembre 2015_


	42. Livre 2 - Chapitre 3

.

 **CHAPITRE TROIS**

.

Seulement deux endroits autres que Poudlard, vinrent à l'esprit d'Hermione quand elle songea à où pouvaient se trouver ses amis. Elle savait que les Aurors protégeaient Harry de Voldemort, et aussi des Mangemorts survivants qui avaient en tête de finir le travail de leur Maître. Si Harry se trouvait à Poudlard, la jeune femme n'avait aucune envie de se trouver dans les environs, car ce serait sans aucun doute envahi d'agents du Ministère. Elle décida donc de privilégier les deux autres destinations. Et s'ils n'y étaient pas, eh bien… elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ferait. Elle allait devoir y réfléchir sérieusement.

Le premier endroit qu'elle vérifia fut le Terrier. La maison de Ron Weasley avait été très souvent leur refuge, par le passé. Elle visualisa donc une image du Terrier, cette maison biscornue, et Transplana. Le bruit provoqué par le Transplanage se répercuta dans les collines et les vallées qui entouraient le Terrier. Prudemment, elle observa l'énorme maison. _Ça a l'air vide…_ songea-t-elle avec désespoir. Tout était silencieux, on n'entendait aucun oiseau, même l'herbe ne faisait aucun bruit malgré le vent. Son cœur loupa un battement à l'idée que les Mangemorts soient passés avant elle.

Terriblement inquiète, elle courut à l'intérieur du Terrier.

Les Weasley avaient été comme une seconde famille pour elle. Elle avait eu le cœur brisé en découvrant Fred mort pendant la bataille de Poudlard, elle ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée de tous les avoir perdus.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Hermione regarda autour d'elle frénétiquement, appelant, mais il n'y eut aucune réponse. Merlin merci, elle ne trouva aucun corps, donc cela signifiait simplement qu'ils n'étaient pas à la maison. Elle chercha quelques indices qui pourraient la renseigner sur l'endroit où ils se trouvaient actuellement, mais il semblait que tout le monde avait Transplané.

Avec un adieu silencieux, la jeune femme quitta le Terrier.

Elle songea alors à sa seconde destination et Transplana. Rouvrant les yeux, elle se tenait au milieu d'une rue paisible de la banlieue de Londres. Juste après, elle vit le numéro douze de la Place Grimmaurd. C'était la dernière maison de Sirius Black et le quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phénix. Si Harry et ses Gardiens devaient se trouver quelque part, ça devait être là.

Hermione scanna le voisinage. Elle sortait du lot avec ses vêtements noirs et sa cape, mais heureusement, il n'y avait personne dans les environs. Elle gravit les marches de pierre de la maison et poussa lentement la porte d'entrée. L'obscurité l'accueillit quand elle entra et, comme au Terrier, il y avait un silence pesant. Hermione découvrit alors des objets éparpillés sur le sol et songea que les lieux avaient étés saccagés.

Elle repoussa la porte après elle et elle se referma en silence.

\- DEGOUTANTS MOLDUS ! QUE LA MAISON DES BLACKS SOIT MAUDITE ! FOUTUS NES-MOLDUS ! TERREUR ! ABONMINATION ! DAMNATION…

Hermione jeta un _Bombardia_ sur le tableau de la charmante mère de Sirius. Tout, y compris le rideau qui cachait le cadre, explosa en morceaux qui furent éparpillés dans chaque coin de la pièce. Quand le calme fut revenu, Hermione relâcha son air.

\- Désolée, Sirius…

Elle imagina cependant son rire joyeux à la vue du nouveau look de sa mère.

Les cris de Mrs Black ayant sans doute résonné dans toute la maison, où étaient-ils tous ?

\- Il y a quelqu'un ? appela Hermione, un pied sur la première marche de l'escalier.

N'entendant aucune réponse, elle se rendit à la cuisine. Elle eut un hoquet en entrant. Toutes les étagères et les meubles avaient été renversés. Comme le Terrier, la plupart de la nourriture avait disparu. La jeune femme laissa échapper un soupir agacé. Ils ont _forcément_ été là. Ça avait dû devenir trop dangereux de rester, leur présence avait peut-être été porté aux oreilles des Mangemorts et ils avaient dû partir rapidement, vu le bazar. Ils ont dû trouver un autre endroit où se cacher, mais où ?

Hermione se laissa tomber sur l'une des chaises de la cuisine et plongea son visage dans ses mains. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir faire ? Elle ne pouvait pas rester ici si le Ministère en connaissait l'existence. Et si tout le monde était à Poudlard ? Devait-elle y aller quand même au risque de se faire prendre ?

Décidant de faire de ce choix son dernier recourt, elle se mit à réfléchir, à chercher quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider. Elle songea à quelques compagnons de Gryffondor et à des Aurors qui pourraient avoir suffisamment de sympathie pour la laisser raconter son histoire, mais plus elle réfléchissait et plus ses idées devenaient bizarres.

 _Et si j'allais voir Narcissa Malefoy ?_ _songea-t-elle._ _Elle était relativement cordiale avec moi quand j'étais avec Voldemort… Peut-être que je pourrais retourner au Manoir, aussi ? Il doit bien y avoir quelqu'un en mesure de m'aider…_

À ce moment-là, ce fut la meilleure idée de toutes celles qu'elle avait pu avoir. Soudain, elle se redressa avec un sursaut. Elle avait dû s'assoupir un moment, la tête dans les mains. À présent bien réveillée, elle réalisa la stupidité de ses pensées.

 _Aller voir Narcissa pour de l'aide ? Retourner au Manoir ?_ se dit-elle. _J'ai dû devenir folle. Ou alors, je suis désespérée._

Ce n'était pas nouveau pour elle. Elle avait passé les deux dernières semaines à tenter de mettre entre parenthèses sa vie avec Voldemort, mais dès qu'elle allait pour s'endormir, des images et des souvenirs remontaient. Le plus bizarre était que ces rêves lui faisaient _regretter_ ces mois passés avec lui…

Comme son ventre gargouillait, Hermione quitta sa chaise et dénicha un peu de pain et de confiture oubliés dans un placard. Tandis qu'elle mâchonnait le pain, elle chercha avec qui elle avait le plus envie d'être, là maintenant. Ses parents lui manquaient _terriblement_. Leur amour inconditionnel lui manquait, et aussi qu'on prenne soin d'elle.

La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu sa famille, c'était il y a un an, lorsqu'elle les avait laissés sur le quai 9 ¾. Sa mère et son père ne croyaient certainement rien de ce que disait le _Daily Prophet_ sur elle. _Eux_ , ils la croiraient, sans aucun doute. Elle se demanda alors ce que ses parents pensaient sur le fait qu'elle soit devenue la personne la plus recherchée du monde sorcier. Hermione rigola.

 _\- Je me demande bien comment le monde sorcier réagirait s'ils découvraient que mes parents sont des Dentistes,_ songea-t-elle, amusée.

Elle avait envie de rentrer chez ses parents, juste pour les voir, et les embrasser, mais elle ne serait pas en mesure de rester très longtemps. Elle ne pouvait même pas se cacher du monde sorcier en restant auprès de ses parents Moldus. Peu importe qu'elle reste une criminelle, elle risquait d'amener les Aurors chez ses parents et ils s'arrangeraient alors pour les éloigner d'elle.

Soudain, le pain fut difficile à avaler et elle le recracha. _Et si le Ministère avait déjà mes parents ?_ pensa-t-elle avec horreur. Elle tenta de les imaginer assis tous les deux dans une cellule glacée du Ministère. Ses parents n'étaient que d'inoffensifs Moldus, le Ministère n'avait aucune raison de les arrêter. Mais il y avait toujours cette forte probabilité que le Ministère ait mis des gens en place pour garder un œil sur eux au cas où elle se montrerait.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a encore quelqu'un qui peut m'aider ? soupira-t-elle.

Comme si c'était une réponse, elle découvrit un petit éclat brillant près de son pied, sur le sol. Elle fronça les sourcils et se pencha pour le ramasser. C'était un Gallion. Hermione eut un hoquet. Elle le nettoya avec un coin de sa cape. Son esprit se mit aussitôt à bouillonner, espérant que le Gallion soit exactement ce qu'elle pensait qu'il était.

Pendant sa cinquième année à Poudlard, elle avait créé des Gallions magiques pour l'Armée de Dumbledore, afin que ses membres sachent où se retrouver en secret. Elle avait parlé de ces Gallions à l'Ordre et ils avaient trouvé l'idée tellement bonne qu'ils en avaient fait quelques-uns pour eux. Sur le Gallion de l'Ordre, il avait un sort de localisation qui indiquait où ils se rendaient et quand. Si jamais ce Gallion était l'un d'eux, Harry serait certainement avec eux.

Hermione regarda la pièce de plus près. Elle en était sûre. Sur la tranche, il y avait une inscription et une date !

\- La Chaumière aux Coquillages, lut-elle. Hier.

.

À suivre…

.

 _Traduit par Azzarine, le 28 décembre 2015_


	43. Livre 2 - Chapitre 4

.

 **CHAPITRE QUATRE**

.

Hermione n'eut aucun problème à visualiser la Chaumière aux Coquillages dans son esprit pour y Transplaner. Elle avait tant de souvenir liés à cet endroit ! Des souvenirs qu'elle avait été incapable d'oublier ces deux dernières semaines. Une seule nuit ici et tant de barrières avaient étés brisées dans sa relation avec Voldemort… Elle savait que c'était des souvenirs qu'elle ne pourrait jamais oublier, les bons comme les mauvais.

La jeune femme carra les épaules et ferma les yeux, se réjouissant à l'idée qu'elle était sur le point de revoir ses meilleurs amis. Ressentant l'impression familière du Transplanage, elle fit un tour sur elle-même et laissa son corps partir dans le temps et l'espace.

 _Et soudain…_ _vlan !_

Hermione poussa un cri et s'écroula sur le sol. Au lieu d'éprouver la même sensation que d'habitude, ce _snap_ , normal, elle eut l'impression de rentrer la tête la première dans un mur de briques. Un sifflement aigu lui perça alors les oreilles et elle pressa ses mains contre. En déglutissant, elle sentit le goût du sel dans l'air. Elle rouvrit alors les yeux. Elle avait bien Transplané jusqu'au cottage mais elle était reparue à au moins six mètres de la maison.

La porte du cottage s'ouvrit soudain à la volée et le sifflement cessa. Hermione baissa les mains et se mit debout au milieu de l'herbe craquante de sel qui lui arrivait aux cuisses.

Elle reconnut alors Bill Weasley comme il marchait dans sa direction, à la tête d'un groupe de personnes qui semblait se vider du cottage. Hermione reconnu aussitôt chacun d'eux : une grande partie de l'Ordre du Phénix, y compris Lupin, Tonks et Fol'Œil. Il y avait tous les Weasley aussi, sauf… Fred, bien entendu. Georges semblait d'ailleurs désaccordé sans son frère jumeau. Et puis, Harry se montra. Il se tenait avec Ron et Ginny à l'arrière du groupe, les adultes se tenant devant. Hermione nota que tous avaient leur baguette à la main, levée, prêts à attaquer.

La jeune femme leva alors les mains, afin qu'ils voient tous qu'elle n'était pas armée, et qu'elle ne leur voulait pas de mal. _Ils ne me feront pas de mal_ , songea-t-elle avec espoir. Mais ils la regardaient tous comme si elle était une étrangère. Est-ce qu'ils ne la reconnaissaient pas ? Hermione supposa alors que les vêtements noirs et ses cheveux mal peignés la faisaient ressembler à un Mangemort, alors elle décida de parler.

\- Hey les amis, c'est moi… dit-elle d'une voix hésitante.

Elle déglutit avant de continuer.

\- C'est moi, Har… Hermione, vous ne me reconnaissez pas ?

Elle avait failli dire son autre prénom mais s'était reprise au dernier moment. Soudain, une question lui sauta à l'esprit : Qui était-elle ? Hermione ou Harmony ?

Elle remarqua aussitôt que la majorité des Weasley se détendirent en l'entendant, mais Harry et les Aurors restèrent tendus.

Bill prit la parole en premier :

\- On sait qui tu es, Hermione. La question est, _que fais-tu_ _ici_ ?

Hermione fit un pas en arrière et tout le monde se tendit, alors elle s'immobilisa.

\- J'ai… J'ai besoin d'aide. Je ne sais pas si vous croyez ou non à tout ce que le Ministère et le _Daily Prophet_ ont dit, mais moi, je vais vous dire la vérité. _Ils mentent_. Je n'ai jamais été un Mangemort.

Pour le prouver, elle remonta ses manches pour leur montrer ses bras intacts. Lorsque son charme Serpentine glissa sur son bras gauche, elle redescendit ses manches dans le même mouvement.

Remus Lupin fit alors un pas en avant et Hermione nota avec soulagement qu'il avait baissé sa baguette.

\- Hermione, tout le monde sorcier est à ta recherche. Le Ministère veut justice pour ce que tu as fait autant que pour ce que Voldemort a fait.

Au moment où le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres fut prononcé, la tension remonta aussitôt dans le groupe et Hermione pouvait presque sentir sa présence non loin d'eux. Elle esquissa un bref sourire pour soulager la tension.

\- Je peux tout expliquer…

\- Peux-tu nous expliquer pourquoi tu as aidé Voldemort à s'enfuir de Poudlard ? demanda une voix mauvaise à l'arrière du groupe.

Tout le monde se tourna et Hermione regarda Harry approcher, sa baguette dans la main.

\- Harry… souffla-t-elle douloureusement.

\- Je t'ai vu de mes yeux, reprit le jeune sorcier presque en criant. Tu as assommé tous ces agents du Ministère ! Tu m'as empêché de le tuer, Hermione ! Voldemort serait mort à présent si tu n'avais pas été là !

\- Je sais à quel point ça parait horrible, Harry, mais j'avais mes raisons.

\- Tu as disparu pendant des mois, reprit Harry. Sans rien dire à personne, à Ron ou moi, rien !

\- C'est… parce que Dumbledore et Rogue m'ont interdit de parler de quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit, répondit-elle rapidement. Harry, tout est la faute de Dumbledore ! Il m'a envoyée chez Voldemort, ça faisait partie de son plan !

Les sorciers en face d'Hermione échangèrent des regards et certains baissèrent leurs baguettes. Mais Harry ne détourna pas le regard. Il la fixa et se mit à parler lentement :

\- Dumbledore avait _prévu_ que tu m'empêches de tuer Voldemort ?

Hermione eut envie de rire mais elle surpassa ses émotions et secoua la tête.

\- Je ne crois pas…

Alastor Maugrey fit alors un pas en avant en prenant appui sur sa canne et posa une main sur l'épaule d'Harry.

\- Je pense que nous devrions la laisser s'expliquer à l'intérieur, grogna-t-il d'une voix profonde. Si cela te va, William.

Bill hocha la tête.

Tout le monde retourna alors dans le cottage, rangeant sa baguette dans sa poche, et Hermione descendit de la petite colline herbeuse en les suivant. Avant d'entrer, cependant, elle remarqua que Ginny semblait traîner pour l'attendre. La rouquine lui décocha un mince sourire.

\- Je n'ai jamais cru un seul mot de tout ce que le _Daily Prophet_ a écrit sur toi, dit-elle en lui prenant le bras. Ron non plus, lui souffla-t-elle juste avant d'entrer dans la demeure.

.

À suivre…

.

 _Traduit par Azzarine le 29 décembre 2015_


	44. Livre 2 - Chapitre 5

.

 **CHAPITRE CINQ**

.

Une impression de déjà-vu s'empara d'Hermione quand elle pénétra dans la Chaumière aux Coquillages. Ses souvenirs s'étaient arrêtés à sa nuit si intense passée ici avec Voldemort elle pouvait encore se l'imaginer nu sur le lit, le drap ne remontant que jusqu'à ses hanches…

Le groupe la conduisit vers des chaises à quelques mètres du lit où elle avait couché avec Voldemort. Ça n'aidait pas du tout la jeune femme d'avoir ça sous les yeux, là maintenant… Ça avait été sa première fois, elle pouvait encore sentir la peur, l'inquiétude, et _l'euphorie_. Au plus profond d'elle-même, elle savait que c'était quelque chose qu'elle avait _voulu_ et qui allait lui manquer.

Avec espoir, Hermione détailla chaque personne en face d'elle. Si elle leur disait qu'elle avait couché avec Voldemort, ici, dans cette chambre, la croiraient-ils ? Elle secoua inconsciemment la tête. _Bien sûr que non, Voldemort est incapable d'aimer_ , diraient-ils.

Quand tout le monde eut trouvé un siège, Hermione fut invitée à parler, à raconter son histoire depuis le début et, de là, elle décrivit toutes ces semaines passées avec Lord Voldemort. Elle leur expliqua que Dumbledore voulait plus d'espions parmi les Mangemorts et que Rogue l'avait guidée afin de ne pas sortir du lot.

\- J'étais terrifiée à l'idée de mourir au bout de quelques jours seulement, commenta la jeune femme après leur avoir raconté sa première rencontre avec les Mangemorts, Bellatrix et Barty, et comment Voldemort voulait lui enseigner son savoir.

Pendant qu'elle expliquait ce qu'il lui avait appris, elle laissa volontiers de côté tous ces moments qui avaient contribué au lien qu'elle partageait avec Voldemort. Comme lorsqu'il lui avait raconté l'histoire de sa famille, et quand il avait décidé qu'elle dormirait avec lui. C'était déjà bien qu'ils puissent accepter qu'elle soit une espionne auprès du Lord ils n'avaient pas besoin d'en savoir plus.

Lorsqu'Hermione en arriva au moment de la mission pour récupérer l'Armoire à Disparaître, Tonks l'interrompit.

\- Oui, je me souviens de toi, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Oui, avec ton visage caché, c'est ça ? Tu restais près de Voldemort.

Elle regarda Lupin et Fol'Œil.

\- Souvenez-vous, on nous a dit qu'il avait un nouveau Mangemort et on devait garder un œil sur lui.

Tonks reporta son attention sur Hermione.

\- Bon sang, tu étais là, au milieu de la bataille, pourquoi par Merlin, tu n'as pas demandé de l'aide ?

\- Je le voulais, crois-moi, répondit Hermione. Mais Rogue m'avait dit que ce n'était pas encore l'heure de tout révéler donc je ne pouvais pas risquer de faire tomber ma couverture.

Elle esquissa un mince sourire.

\- Et puis vous étiez tous là à essayer de me tuer, alors c'était un peu compliqué…

L'histoire devint de plus en plus dure à raconter au fil des heures et à mesure qu'elle arrivait aux derniers événements. Ce fut difficile de leur parler du Charme Serpentine sans révéler comment ledit charme les reliait, elle et Voldemort, physiquement et psychologiquement. Lorsqu'elle en vint à la raison qui avait poussé Voldemort à lui infliger ce charme, la raison pour laquelle il lui enseignait son savoir et la gardait près de lui, elle fut incapable de continuer.

Le silence s'installa dans le cottage. Des mots rebondissaient dans l'esprit d'Hermione encore et encore : « _Tu es l'Héritière de Voldemort. Tu es l'Héritière de Voldemort._ » C'était comme s'ils faisaient partie intégrante de son imagination, comme s'ils avaient été conjurés par les plus ténébreuses parties de son esprit. Elle ne pouvait pas saisir le sens exact de ces mots, et elle reconnut qu'elle ne les comprendrait sans doute jamais.

Elle sauta le reste de cette partie de son récit et en vint à ce qu'il s'était passé tout de suite après.

\- Avant que Voldemort ne se rende à Poudlard avec ses Mangemorts, nous discutions et Drago a entendu et reconnu ma voix. Il a tout découvert et a dit à Voldemort qui j'étais, mon véritable nom et que j'étais une Née-Moldue.

Molly et Tonks eurent un hoquet en entendant ça et Ron marmonna une insulte dans un souffle.

\- Au début, il ne croyait pas Drago, clamant que les Nés-Moldus n'étaient pas capables d'une telle puissance magique comme j'avais, repris Hermione. Mais je n'ai rien nié. Je lui ai dit que c'était la vérité.

Le groupe se mit à bruisser.

\- Comment as-tu pu être aussi stupide ? demanda alors George, récoltant un regard noir de sa sœur.

Hermione ne put qu'hausser les épaules. Elle se mordit les lèves avant de répondre. Les larmes montèrent comme les souvenirs affluaient, aussi douloureux qu'une blessure fraiche.

\- Là, Voldemort a pointé sa baguette magique sur moi… Pour me tuer.

Elle savait que tout le monde pensait que ses larmes n'étaient dues qu'au souvenir de la peur éprouvée, mais ce n'était pas du tout ça. Elle n'avait jamais éprouvé autant de tristesse d'un coup. Sa seule et unique tentative pour la tuer lui avait donné l'impression d'une trahison, une cassure dans le lien silencieux qu'ils avaient construit, comme s'il avait rejeté tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé ensemble.

\- Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas fait ? demanda Ginny doucement, serrant l'épaule d'Hermione pour la réconforter.

La jeune femme secoua la tête, incapable de répondre. En réalité, elle se demandait pourquoi, elle aussi. Est-ce que c'était à cause du charme Serpentine ? Ou autre chose ?

\- De toute façon, reprit alors Hermione. Vous savez ce qui s'est passé ensuite, la bataille à Poudlard et tout le reste.

\- Ce qui ne répond pas à ma question, dit Harry, parlant pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait commencé à raconter. Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as aidé à s'enfuir ?

Hermione regarda Harry pendant quelques secondes. Pouvait-elle lui dire la vérité ? Pouvait-elle dire qu'elle ne voulait simplement pas que Voldemort soit blessé, qu'elle voulait lui sauver la vie ? Non, car ça aurait provoqué encore plus de questions, notamment sur _pourquo_ _i_ est-ce qu'elle aurait bien pu vouloir lui sauver la vie, et ça aurait été bien trop compliqué pour elle de répondre.

\- Je l'ai fait pour te sauver, Harry, répondit alors Hermione. Je ne voulais pas qu'il te tue.

\- Il ne l'aurait pas fait, Hermione, répondit Harry d'une voix plus forte. Nous avions tout prévu ! Avec tous les Horcruxes détruits, il était enfin à notre merci ! Tu l'aurais su si tu avais été là.

\- Je te l'ai dit, Dumbledore m'a demandé de partir ! Je ne pouvais pas refuser !

\- Ça suffit, tous les deux, intervint alors Arthur Weasley.

Harry et Hermione se turent et chacun tourna la tête d'un côté.

\- Il ne sert à rien d'argumenter sur ce qui s'est passé, reprit Arthur en regardant Hermione. Tu as traversé des moments difficiles, et nous le _respectons_ , dit-il en dardant son regard sur Harry.

\- Néanmoins, vous n'êtes pas tous convaincus, n'est-ce pas ?

Tout le monde se retourna pour identifier la personne à qui appartenait cette voix glaciale qui venait de s'exprimer du fond de la pièce.

Severus Rogue se tenait sur le seuil du cottage, refermant la porte dans son dos. Fleur lui proposa de lui prendre sa cape mais il leva une main en secouant la tête.

\- Severus, le salua Bill d'une voix sans chaleur ni cruauté.

Rogue hocha la tête et se tourna ensuite vers Harry pour lui serrer la main. Hermione observa l'échange elle n'avait encore jamais vu Harry et Rogue s'entendre sans que des mots méchants ne fusent aussitôt. Elle regarda ensuite le visage pâle de son professeur, à demi caché derrière les mèches de ses cheveux noirs. C'était la première fois qu'elle le revoyait depuis la bataille de Poudlard, et une partie d'elle avait cru qu'il avait été tué. À vrai dire, elle aurait été désolée que ce soit le cas. Il avait été un soutien pour elle les premiers jours qu'elle avait passés chez Voldemort. Il s'était assuré qu'elle était en sécurité, et malgré la rancœur qu'elle avait pour lui avant à cause de sa cruauté envers elle, elle avait apprécié son implication pour l'aider à traverser tout ça. Si Rogue l'avait vraiment détestée, il l'aurait juste laissée se débrouiller seule avec Voldemort.

L'homme la regarda alors par-dessus son grand nez.

\- Alors, est-ce que c'est Hermione ou Harmony, maintenant ? demanda-t-il.

Hermione l'ignora et regarda Harry.

\- J'ai loupé quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle en contournant la question.

Elle savait que Rogue n'était pas franchement apprécié par les gens dans cette pièce, et maintenant, voilà qu'ils le recevaient sans même une invitation ? _Ça a dû arriver pendant les deux dernières semaines_ , songea Hermione.

\- Il semblerait que nous ayons tous une petite explication à fournir… répondit alors Rogue.

.

À suivre…

.

 _Traduit par Azzarine, le 30 décembre 2015_


	45. Livre 2 - Chapitre 6

.

 **CHAPITRE SIX**

.

\- Que vous est-il arrivé pendant la bataille de Poudlard ? demanda Hermione à Rogue.

Étant donné que toutes les chaises étaient occupées, Rogue était resté debout près de la chaise d'Harry tandis qu'il parlait. Il avait commencé son histoire quand il avait quitté Voldemort afin de pénétrer dans le Ministère de la Magie pour utiliser l'Armoire à Disparaitre. Pendant tout ce temps, il avait été tenu au courant de l'avancée de l'Ordre du Phénix sur le fait qu'ils avaient réussi à se débarrasser de tous les Horcruxes.

\- Vous vous souvenez de l'animal de compagnie du Seigneur des Ténèbres, n'est-ce pas ? Nagini ? demanda-t-il à Hermione.

\- Le serpent ? s'étonna la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils. Je me souviens qu'il en avait un mais je ne l'ai jamais vu. Il le gardait enfermé.

\- Oui, il s'assurait de la garder à l'écart pour sa sécurité. Dumbledore m'avait averti de garder un œil sur Nagini et plus tard, nous avons découvert qu'elle était un Horcruxe, dit-il en survolant le groupe. Le Lord a amené Nagini avec lui à Poudlard, mais il a été… distrait, et elle s'est retrouvée seule au milieu de la bataille. Neville Longdubas a pris soin d'elle…

\- Après ça, Voldemort était de nouveau mortel, reprit Harry. Bien entendu, ce ne fut le cas qu'après ma mort.

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux en entendant ça.

\- Une partie de l'âme de Voldemort reposait en moi, et la seule façon de m'en débarrasser a été de mourir, expliqua Harry. Son âme avait été en moi pendant tout ce temps, depuis que ma mère est morte en me sauvant la vie.

Rogue se renfrogna à la mention de Lily.

\- Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un Horcruxe pouvait se trouver dans un corps humain, répondit Hermione en secouant la tête, avalant difficilement l'information.

\- Mais ça prend tout son sens, non ? lui demanda Harry. Les soudains changements d'humeur, les rêves qu'il m'envoyait…

Pendant un moment, ce fut comme s'ils étaient tous les trois de nouveau ensemble, comme par le passé, comme quand ils partageaient chaque mot de leurs recherches entre eux.

Hermione hocha la tête et un silence pesant s'installa. Il devint rapidement insoutenable et elle se redressa, regardant chacun droit dans les yeux.

\- Regardez-moi, dit-elle. Suis-je avec les Mangemorts qui se sont échappés de Poudlard ? Pouvez-vous m'imaginer _moi_ , en train de comploter à la place de Lord Voldemort ? Je vous le dit, je suis celle que j'étais il y a un an.

\- Non, tu as changé, Hermione, dit Ron.

La jeune Gryffondor se tourna vers lui. Ses yeux semblaient tristes sous ses mèches rousses. Quand leurs regards s'accrochèrent, il tenta un sourire qui s'écroula une seconde plus tard.

\- Il a raison, dit Tonks. Tu es plus avisée, je pense. Mais qui ne le serait pas après avoir passé autant de temps avec le mal en personne ?

\- Oui, tu n'as jamais été blessée ? demanda Ginny. Est-ce que tu as déjà subi un Sortilège Impardonnable ? Moi ça m'aurait terrifiée.

Hermione secoua la tête et se sourit pour elle-même.

\- Non, répondit-elle. Jamais.

\- Eh bien, tu es incroyablement chanceuse, répondit Lupin.

Des murmures l'approuvèrent.

\- Hm, grogna alors Fol'Œil. Puisque tu es toujours liée aux Mangemorts, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Hermione regarda autour d'elle.

\- J'avais espéré que vous pourriez m'aider.

\- Tu veux dire, te cacher du Ministère ?

\- Je, eh bien…

\- C'est la raison pour laquelle je suis ici, dit alors Rogue en faisant un pas en avant.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? demanda Hermione.

\- Vous ne croyez quand même pas que vous allez pouvoir restez ici, répondit-il en la regardant par-dessus son grand nez.

Plusieurs autres personnes froncèrent les sourcils à l'intention de Rogue, tandis que les autres, dont Molly, hochèrent la tête.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? demanda Hermione en ayant l'impression d'être traitée comme une enfant.

Rogue soupira en songeant que les raisons étaient trop simples pour nécessiter une explication, qu'il donna quand même.

\- Le Ministère tout entier est à votre poursuite et il pense que l'Ordre du Phénix tente de protéger Harry des gens comme _vous_. Vous serez un problème si vous restez dans les environs de l'Ordre.

\- À peine, Rogue, répondit Bill Weasley. On peut la protéger tout en protégeant Harry.

Hermione remercia silencieusement Bill de prendre sa défense.

\- Mais le Ministère garde un œil sur vous, non ? Quand ils découvriront que vous la protégez, vous vous mettez vous-mêmes en danger et le Ministère le saura et vous arrêtera.

Surprenant tout le monde, Ron se leva soudain.

\- Ils pensent qu'elle est un Mangemort ! aboya-t-il à Rogue. Ces imbéciles qui contrôlent notre monde n'ont aucune idée de ce qu'ils font. S'ils la capturent…

Ron regarda son amie et ses joues rougirent.

\- Je ne les laisserais faire ! Ce n'est pas juste !

Rogue secoua la tête à son intention.

\- Une seule objection d'un seul sorcier face à un tribunal tout entier ne signifie rien. Ils vont vous balayer comme si vous n'étiez qu'une petite fée.

\- Il n'y aura pas qu'un seul sorcier, dit Harry en se levant à son tour.

\- Harry… souffla Hermione, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je sais qu'Hermione n'est pas un Mangemort, dit-il. Et je témoignerais pour elle s'il le faut. Le Ministère m'écouterait, _moi_ , n'est-ce pas ?

\- Mangemort ou pas, dit Rogue. Des centaines de témoins l'ont vue avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tout ce qui le concerne n'est jamais pris à la légère.

\- Je serais surpris si elle recevait une audience équitable, Severus a raison, dit Lupin en hochant lentement la tête. À partir du moment où Voldemort est concerné, le Ministère tâche de faire taire quiconque le côtoie.

Hermione secoua la tête en comprenant que l'argumentation n'était plus en sa faveur.

\- Je vous en prie, dit-elle en regardant Rogue. Je veux rester ici, avec Harry et Ron. Je me sens en sécurité ici…

Rogue détourna la tête.

\- Vous seriez plus en sécurité sans personne et en fuite.

\- J'en ai assez de fuir ! s'exclama Hermione. Ça fait deux semaines que je courre depuis que je me suis enfuie de…

Elle se tut brutalement avant de révéler qu'elle s'était enfuie d'ici-même, de la Chaumière aux Coquillages, et de Voldemort, après lui avoir effacé la mémoire.

Rogue fronça alors les sourcils en la regardant, et elle secoua la tête lentement. Elle avait oublié qu'elle n'avait dit à personne ce qui s'était passé après qu'elle ait aidé Voldemort à s'enfuir de Poudlard.

Bill vint à son secours.

\- Peut-être qu'elle peut rester avec nous quelques temps, remettre sa vie en ordre, et quand elle sera prête à repartir…

\- Ou fuir le Ministère, coupa Rogue.

\- Elle pourra prendre soin d'elle, acheva Bill, ignorant Rogue. Vous ne devez pas oublier qu'elle est encore une enfant.

Hermione s'étouffa sur cette dernière remarque. Elle était peut-être encore jeune, mais elle avait vécu bien plus de choses que n'importe qui au cours de sa vie.

\- Prendre soin d'elle-même ? demanda Rogue, ouvrant de grands yeux. Je ne voulais pas la laisser seule là-dehors, à se battre de ses propres moyens. Je voulais l'emmener avec moi.

Ron se tendit aussitôt et regarda Rogue avec effarement.

\- Vous voulez dire que la _protégeriez_ ? Vous ?

Tout le monde regarda Ron et ses oreilles virèrent au rouge soutenu.

\- Laissez Ron et moi aller avec elle, intervint Harry.

\- Sûrement pas ! jappa Molly, tendant son index vers Harry. Tu n'iras nulle part sans tes gardiens, Harry !

Il la regarda comme s'il allait protester, mais Bill intervint rapidement en s'adressant à Hermione.

\- Ça te semble correct, Hermione ? demanda-t-il. Tu ne pourras peut-être pas rester longtemps, mais je suis certain que tu sauras apprécier ce repos.

Hermione le regarda tristement et hocha la tête. Au moins, maintenant, elle n'était plus seule. C'était ce qui l'effrayait le plus : devoir tout faire par elle-même.

Rogue s'en alla peu après et Hermione fut officiellement la bienvenue à la Chaumière aux Coquillages. Pendant la nuit qu'elle y avait passé avec Voldemort, elle n'en avait vu qu'une seule pièce, donc elle fut surprise de découvrir tout l'espace que recélait ce petit cottage. Lorsqu'on lui demanda s'il y avait quelque chose dont elle avait besoin, elle répondit instantanément qu'une douche serait la bienvenue.

Lorsque Fleur sortit tout un assortiment d'huiles essentielles, de shampoings et de savons, la jeune sorcière eut l'impression d'être de retour dans la salle de bains du Maître. Avant de se glisser sous le jet brûlant, elle se défit de ses vêtements sales comme si elle se débarrassait d'une seconde peau, la laissant vulnérable. Elle se plaça ensuite sous le jet chaud avec un soupir de contentement et cela lui redonna un coup de fouet.

Rafraichie, elle s'enroula dans une serviette pour se sécher. Fleur lui prit ses vêtements sales pour les laver et lui donna un jean et une chemise de flanelle en attendant. Elle sécha ses cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient aussi lisses que de la soie et qu'ils aient retrouvé leur brillance d'autrefois.

Il était quasiment l'heure du dîner quand elle quitta la salle de bains. Elle se rendait dans la salle à manger quand elle se heurta à Harry qui sortait de la chambre qu'il partageait avec Ron. Le Gryffondor s'arrêta et la regarda sans rien dire. Elle appréciait de ne plus porter ses vêtements noirs, les vêtements qu'elle portait maintenant la rendaient sans doute plus accessible.

Elle lui décocha alors un sourire encourageant.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis ? Tu m'as défendue malgré tout ce que tu as dit, dit-elle.

Harry laissa échapper un bref rire.

\- Je sais que tu n'es pas un Mangemort, répondit-il. Et tu as dit que tu avais fait… ça, pour me sauver.

 _Entre autres._

\- Et je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir écoutée à ce moment-là. J'ai été égoïste. Mais je t'en suis reconnaissant, dans un sens, reprit Harry avec un mince sourire. Je crois que ce que j'essaie de dire, c'est « merci », en fait.

Hermione hocha la tête et changea de sujet.

\- Depuis quand est-ce que tu t'entends avec le professeur Rogue ?

\- Ah, tu l'as remarqué ? répondit Harry avec un sourire en biais. En fait, il y a juste un peu plus de compréhension entre nous, c'est tout. Actuellement, il y a un sacré paquet de compréhension.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Après que tu aies Transplané avec Voldemort, depuis Poudlard, il est venu me trouver, disant qu'il voulait me dire quelque chose, répondit Harry, incapable de cacher un sentiment de désapprobation.

Il secoua la tête à ce souvenir.

\- Des choses ont changé en lui. C'était comme s'il était un autre homme.

\- Ce qui veut dire ?

\- Pour commencer, il m'a dit qu'il était content que j'aille bien.

\- Whoa.

\- Ouais. Ensuite, il m'a tout dit, sur Dumbledore, sur Voldemort… sur ma mère.

\- Ta mère ? demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

Harry hocha la tête.

\- Ils étaient amis d'enfance, elle et lui. Ils ont quasiment grandit ensemble. Il voulait vraiment qu'elle soit à Serpentard avec lui, sourit-il. Ainsi ils auraient pu être ensemble… parce qu'il était amoureux d'elle.

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux et Harry sourit tristement.

\- Il l'est toujours, d'ailleurs…

\- Mais… commença Hermione, essayant de faire le point sur les nouvelles données. Elle était Née-Moldue, comment pourrait-il…

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- Je pense qu'il se fiche de tout ça.

Hermione ressentit alors cette nouvelle information comme si elle la connaissait depuis toujours. Elle réalisa alors qu'elle ne l'avait pas _entendue_ , mais qu'elle l'avait _vécue_. Rogue était un demi-sang, comme Voldemort, et Lily, une Née-Moldue, comme elle-même. Lord Voldemort l'avait dit lui-même : il se fichait qu'elle soit une Née-Moldue, vu à quel point elle était puissante magiquement parlant… et qu'elle était son héritière. Rogue avait aimé Lily, pourquoi ne serait-ce pas différent avec Voldemort ?

Hermione repoussa ses pensées. C'était bizarre de penser à l'amour et à Voldemort dans la même phrase avec Harry se tenant devant elle.

\- Donc, Rogue était amoureux de ta mère, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il te déteste, toi, son fils ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oh, à cause de mon père, je pense, répondit Harry. Ils ne sont jamais bien entendus, mon père et lui. Rogue était jaloux que ma mère soit tombée amoureuse de mon père, et comme je ressemble à mon père, eh bien, il ne pouvait faire autrement que me détester. Rogue n'a jamais cessé d'aimer ma mère pour autant.

Soudain, la voix de Molly Weasley résonna depuis la cuisine, appelant tout le monde pour le dîner. Harry regarda Hermione.

\- On en reparlera après manger, d'accord ?

Hermione hocha la tête.

\- Bien sûr.

Ils se rendirent ensuite dans la cuisine tous les deux, côte à côte.

Une grand table, qui n'était pas là quand Voldemort et Hermione avait passé quelques heures ici, se tenait au milieu de l'espace entre le salon et la cuisine. La pièce était pleine de monde qui prenait place autour de la table surchargée de délicieuse nourriture. Trouvant un siège entre Ron et Ginny, Hermione était heureuse. Elle se sentait faire partie de la famille à nouveau. Bien qu'elle sente encore un peu de réticence avec les autres, ils avaient accepté sa présence, et c'était tout ce qui importait pour le moment.

Hermione jeta un regard à la ronde depuis sa chaise : Bill était assis en bout de table, Fleur à côté de lui, puis le reste de la famille Weasley, puis Tonks et Lupin qui n'arrêtaient pas de s'échanger des regards remplis d'amour.

Le dernier à s'asseoir fut Fol'Œil qui entra dans la pièce avec le _Daily Prophet_ sous le nez. Hermione nota la photo familière de Voldemort sur la Une. Avant qu'il ne s'asseye à table, Maugrey plia le journal et le rangea dans son manteau. Son œil magique se braqua alors sur Hermione tandis qu'il s'asseyait juste à côté d'elle.

Elle sentit bien qu'il avait lu l'article qui parlait d'elle avant de ranger le journal. Tandis que son œil normal regardait avec gourmandise les mets qu'il déposait dans son assiette, son œil magique, lui, s'attarda sur elle de façon inhabituelle pendant tout le repas.

.

À suivre…

.

 _Traduit par Azzarine, le 2 janvier 2016_


	46. Livre 2 - Chapitre 7

.

 **CHAPITRE SEPT**

.

Après un délicieux dessert de gâteau à la citrouille, Hermione, Ron, Harry et Ginny s'échappèrent des adultes pour s'enfermer dans la chambre de Ron afin de discuter. Les filles s'installèrent sur le lit de Ron et les garçons, sur le sol, le dos contre le mur.

\- La cuisine de ta mère m'a vraiment manquée, Ron, dit Hermione. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas aussi bien mangé.

\- Quoi, tu n'as pas mangé quand tu étais avec _lui_ ? demanda Harry, haussant les sourcils.

\- Ouais, t'es aussi mince qu'une baguette, répondit Ginny en lui enfonçant son index dans les côtes.

\- Oh si, je mangeais, répondit Hermione en se rappelant les soirs passés à dîner avec Voldemort dans sa chambre. Mais la cuisine que nous faisaient les Mangemorts était _atroce_.

\- Maman dit toujours que la nourriture que tu manges à un impact sur ton humeur, dit Ron.

\- Oh, pas étonnant que Voldemort soit de si mauvaise humeur, grimaça Ginny.

Hermione rigola avec les autres.

\- J'ai parlé de Rogue et ma mère, tout à l'heure, à Hermione, dit alors Harry.

\- C'est pas dingue ? s'exclama Ron. D'imaginer qu'après tout ce temps à se demander pourquoi Rogue détestait Harry, alors que c'était juste parce que son père lui avait piqué sa nana. C'est bizarre, Rogue amoureux. Qui aurait pu l'imaginer ?

Ron laissa échapper un rire.

\- Son amour pour ma mère a été la seule et unique raison pour laquelle il a cessé d'être un Mangemort, dit Harry. Il déteste Voldemort pour l'avoir tuée.

\- Alors, il est devenu espion, c'est ça ? demanda Ginny.

\- Pour Dumbledore, ouais, répondit Harry avec un hochement de tête. Pendant quasiment dix-huit ans, il a travaillé contre Voldemort pour Dumbledore, et pour me protéger.

Harry se tut un instant.

\- Il est l'homme le plus courageux que je connaisse.

\- C'est tellement triste, souffla Ginny. Ce que Dumbledore lui a demandé de faire pour lui…

Harry et Ron hochèrent la tête. Hermione les regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

\- De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? demanda-t-elle.

Les sourcils roux de Ron se perdirent dans ses mèches sous la surprise.

\- Quoi ? Tu veux dire que tu n'es pas au courant ?

\- Au courant de quoi ?

\- Rogue… C'est lui a tué Dumbledore, pour Drago, expliqua Harry.

Hermione sursauta.

\- _Quoi ?!_ s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Je n'arrive pas croire que tu ne le saches pas, dit Ron. Tout le monde le sait.

\- Pas moi, répondit Hermione. Pas même Voldemort.

Harry plissa les yeux.

\- Comment tu sais ça ?

\- Parce que c'est ce qu'il m'a dit la nuit de la mort de Dumbledore, répondit Hermione, débitant les mots à toute allure. Il était tellement fier de Drago ! Il allait le récompenser très généreusement pour ça.

\- Est-ce que Voldemort te parlait beaucoup ? demanda alors Harry en regardant Hermione. Est-ce que vous discutiez, tous les deux ?

Ginny lui fit les gros quand elle comprit où il voulait en venir.

\- Aller, Harry, laisse tomber, dit Ron en le bourrant du coude. Tu ne peux pas lui ficher la paix ? Elle était juste un espion, comme Rogue.

\- Non, laisse, répondit Hermione. Il a raison d'être méfiant. Nous l'étions pour Rogue, non ?

\- Et on avait faux, nota Ron. Mais je ne crois pas que ce soit comparable, toi, et Rogue. Je veux dire, il est juste un collègue un peu bizarre, point.

Hermione regarda Harry, suppliante.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui pourrait te convaincre que je ne suis pas une mauvaise personne ?

Avant qu'Harry puisse répondre, on toqua doucement contre la porte de la chambre. Elle s'ouvrit ensuite sur Fleur, avec ses cheveux blond platine.

\- Airmione ? demanda-t-elle avec son fort accent français.

\- Oui, Fleur ? répondit Hermione comme la jeune femme entrait dans la chambre, tenant un livre familier dans ses mains.

\- J'espère que tu n'en seras pas froissée, mais j'ai jeté un œil dans ton sac pour voir s'il n'y avait du linge à laver. Et j'ai trouvé ça. J'ai pensé que tu voudrais le récupérer.

Elle lui tendit le livre de ses mains délicates.

\- Oh, merci Fleur, répondit Hermione en lisant la couverture du livre.

Elle le prit rapidement avec un mince sourire et le glissa dans son dos pour les autres ne puissent pas lire le titre. Elle avait complétement oublié qu'elle trimballait ce bouquin depuis la nuit de la bataille de Poudlard.

\- C'est quoi comme livre ? demanda Harry quand Fleur fut partie.

\- Hein ? Oh, ce n'est rien. Tu sais bien que j'ai toujours un livre sous la main au cas je m'ennuie, répondit Hermione en haussant les sourcils d'un air innocent.

\- Ah.

En un éclair, Ginny et lui se jetèrent alors sur elle, pour lui prendre le livre.

Hermione couina.

\- Non, ce n'est rien ! Vraiment !

Elle essaya de repousser leurs mains mais Ginny saisit le livre et le tira de sous son amie. Elle le jeta ensuite à Harry qui s'éloigna d'Hermione.

La pièce fut alors plongée dans le silence comme Harry tournait les vieilles pages du livre.

\- Hm, fit-il en retournant le livre pour ses amis. Horcruxes. Tu parles d'une lecture.

\- Ça, dit Hermione. Ce n'est _pas_ mon livre.

\- Non, bien sûr que non, répondit Harry en regardant le livre avec dégoût. J'imagine qu'il a juste eu envie de se glisser dans ton sac sans que tu le saches.

\- Ce que je veux dire, reprit Hermione. Il ne m'appartient pas. Cependant j'ai eu un rêve très réel sur ce livre, et le lendemain, je l'ai vu. Il semblait très important, comme si je devais le trouver. Donc je… eh bien… je l'ai en quelque sorte, volé.

\- À qui ?

\- Hm… Voldemort ? hésita Hermione.

Il y eut un moment de silence choqué, avant que tout le monde ne se mette à rire.

\- Tu l'as _volé_ … à Voldemort?

\- Tu es folle ! s'exclama Ginny, les taches de rousseurs toutes pâles.

\- Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi tu as rêvé de ce livre ? demanda alors Harry.

\- Non. Je n'ai même pas encore la chance de le lire, répondit Hermione en secouant la tête.

\- C'est vraiment bizarre, dit Ron. Tu as rêvé de ce livre exact. Qu'est-ce que _toi_ , tu as à voir avec les Horcruxes ? Ces trucs sont supposés être de la magie vraiment très noire.

\- Eh bien commença Hermione avec lenteur en évitant les regards des autres. Voldemort a peut-être _mentionné_ le fait de m'apprendre à créer un Horcruxe…

\- Oh, non. L'a-t-il fait ? demanda Ginny.

\- Non, Merlin merci.

\- Tu sais ce que qu'il faut utiliser pour faire un Horcruxe, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Harry.

Comme tout le monde le regardait, il reprit :

\- La personne qui veut créer un Horcruxe doit tuer quelqu'un, et alors, une partie de son âme se détache. S'il n'avait pas l'intention de créer un Horcruxe, alors le moreau d'âme trouve la chose vivante la plus proche et s'y installe.

Hermione sentit Ginny frissonner près d'elle.

\- C'est horrible, dit la rouquine. Je suis contente que tu n'aies plus son âme en toi, Harry.

\- Horrible comme ressentir des émotions qui ne sont pas les miennes, ou bien sentir Voldemort envahir mon esprit ? demanda Harry sombrement. Ouais, c'est moche, mais c'est fini maintenant.

Il regarda alors Hermione et ajouta, comme s'il lui parlait directement à elle.

\- Mais ce n'est pas _tout à fait_ terminé. Pas encore.

.

À suivre…

 _._

 _Traduit par Azzarine, le 3 janvier 2016_


	47. Livre 2 - Chapitre 8

.

 **CHAPITRE HUIT**

.

Quand Hermione et Ginny laissèrent les garçons pour aller se coucher, les mots d'Harry avaient fait leur chemin dans leur esprit. Il avait dit que ce n'était pas terminé, ce qui signifiait que ce ne serait le cas que lorsque Voldemort serait mort.

Hermione avait voulu dire à Harry que ce n'était pas nécessaire qu'elle ne laisserait pas ça arriver. Sans sa mémoire, Voldemort était aussi innocent qu'un enfant. Si Harry avait l'intention de le tuer, alors il devrait passer sur Hermione d'abord.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment d'où lui venait son envie de protéger son ancien maître, mais elle savait qu'elle avait raison. Si ça devait arriver, elle ne restera pas à le regarder faire.

 _Au moins, Voldemort est en sécurité à Menkar, là-bas, personne ne peut lui faire de mal_ songea Hermione alors qu'elle grimpait les escaliers pour gagner la chambre de Ginny.

Comme elle atteignait le palier, une grosse voix l'interpela.

\- Miss Granger !

La jeune femme bondit de frayeur et tomba nez à nez avec le regard pénétrant de Maugrey Fol'Œil. Son œil normal s'étrécit.

\- Oui, Monsieur ? demanda-t-elle en se rappelant que l'homme l'avait observée pendant tout le repas.

L'homme pointa son pouce par-dessus son épaule.

\- Je crois que Miss Fleur a lavé vos vêtements de _Mangemort_ , dans la lingerie, dit-il.

Hermione le remercia et se demanda pourquoi Fleur n'était pas venue le lui dire elle-même. Comme Maugrey ne bougeait pas, Hermione du le contourner, le dos contre le mur. Elle se rappelait où se trouvait la lingerie depuis que Fleur lui avait fait faire le tour du propriétaire, un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

La petite pièce se trouvait à l'autre bout du cottage, loin de la cuisine et du salon. Lorsqu'Hermione y entra, l'odeur de lessive lui piqua le nez. Elle trouva ses vêtements pliés dans un panier. Elle les porta à son visage, appréciant l'odeur de propre qu'ils dégageaient. Ils sentaient bien meilleur que la première fois qu'elle les avait portés. Quand Rogue les lui avait donnés, ils sentaient le pin et le feu de bois, et elle n'avait jamais réussi à savoir où est-ce qu'il avait eu ces vêtements.

Soudain, la porte de la lingerie se referma dans un bruit sourd, faisant sursauter la jeune femme qui pivota aussitôt avec un hoquet. Elle fut surprise de trouver Maugrey face à elle, une main sur la poignée de la porte.

\- Monsieur ? souffla-t-elle, serrant ses vêtements contre elle.

Sans un mot, Fol'Œil lâcha la poignée de la porte et fit un pas vers elle. Il glissa une main dans sa veste et tira une copie du _Daily Prophet_ qu'il était en train de lire plus tôt. Il le déplia et l'ouvrit à la page cinq.

Il se racla ensuite la gorge et se mit à parler, de sa voix éraillée.

\- « Granger n'est pas seulement un fidèle du Lord Noir, elle est aussi en possession d'une Marque des Ténèbres unique en son genre, appelé Charme Serpentine… elle est la seule fidèle de Vous-Savez-Qui en possession d'un tel charme. »

Maugrey regarda ensuite la jeune femme par-dessus le journal, puis le plia et le rangea. Comme il ne disait rien, Hermione sut que c'était à elle de parler.

\- Je vous ai parlé du charme, souvenez-vous, dit-elle, les paumes des mains devenant moites. Le charme du serpent, celui qu'il utilisait pour garder un œil sur moi…

Maugrey hocha la tête et laissa échapper un rire sec.

\- Je me souviens, oui, mais ce qui est drôle, Miss Granger, c'est ce que je n'ai pas souvenir que vous ayez dit ce que voulait dire _réellement_ ce charme.

Hermione déglutit. Elle savait où Maugrey voulait en venir. Comment pouvait-il savoir que le charme Serpentine était plus important qu'elle ne l'avait laissé entendre ? Comme elle allait répondre, ses yeux glissèrent de l'épaule de Maugrey à la porte de la lingerie, et elle se demanda s'il l'avait verrouillée ou non.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire.

Aussitôt, elle sut qu'il ne la croyait pas, parce qu'il laissa échapper un rire sans joie agrémenté d'une grimace. Il fit alors un autre pas vers elle, réduisant encore l'espace de la pièce, provoquant chez Hermione un sentiment de claustrophobie.

\- C'est dommage, mais je suppose que ce n'est pas grave, grogna-t-il. Parce que _je le_ _sais_.

 _Hermione ravala un hoquet et regarda son affreux visage._ _Il sait ce que veut dire le Charme Serpentine ?_ _entendit-elle hurler dans sa tête._

\- Je ne suis pas quelqu'un que l'on peut tromper facilement, Miss Granger, dit alors Maugrey. J'ai été un Auror pendant la majeure partie de ma vie, et j'ai appris beaucoup de chose sur la magie noire que Lord Voldemort cache dans ses horribles manches.

Son œil normal devint triste quand il ajouta :

\- C'est vraiment dommage qu'il ait dû choisir une enfant telle que vous.

Hermione, la gorge soudain sèche, tentant d'avaler sa salive.

\- L'avez-vous dit à quelqu'un ? souffla-t-elle.

Maugrey jappa ce qui ressemblait à un rire et ouvrit les bras.

\- Vous croyez vraiment que si je l'avais dit à quelqu'un, je vous parlerais _ici_ ?

Hermione soupira de soulagement mais ne se détendit pas tout de suite.

\- Donc vous ne l'avez dit à personne. Pourquoi ?

\- Je voulais l'entendre de votre bouche, savoir si c'était vrai, répondit Maugrey. Parce que le journal a visiblement menti à propos d'autres choses vous concernant. Vous voyez, tout comme Potter, je ne crois pas que vous soyez un Mangemort. Je peux les sentir à des lieues à la ronde. Vous possédez une aura différente, une que je n'ai senti que chez le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même jusqu'à maintenant.

\- Qu'est-ce vous entendez par-là ?

\- Je suis certain que Potter aurait compris s'il avait encore une partie de l'âme de Voldemort en lui. C'est comme sentir _sa_ présence quand vous êtes dans les environs. C'est un sentiment très fort.

\- Vous dites qu'une partie de l'âme de Voldemort est avez moi, mais Monsieur, je vous assure que ce n'est qu'un sort…

\- Hm, grogna Maugrey. Un très puissant sort. Vous êtes au courant de ce que signifie ce charme, n'est-ce pas, Miss Granger ?

Hermione hocha gravement la tête.

\- Je suis son héritière, souffla-t-elle, songeant que l'idée affolerait le monde entier si elle était sue un jour.

Maugrey grogna de nouveau.

\- Et vous comprenez que c'est inévitable, que c'est votre destinée ?

Hermione lui jeta un regard dur.

\- Inévitable ? Non, j'ai le choix.

\- Non, vous ne l'avez pas, répondit Maugrey. Ce charme est comme la Marque des Ténèbres, elle restera avec vous jusqu'à votre mort, et ce sera toujours un signal pour ceux qui suivent le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Hermione secoua la tête dans un signe de déni et les larmes remplirent ses yeux. Sa voix tremblait quand elle reprit la parole.

\- Non ! Je refuse cette responsabilité ! Je ne suivrais pas ses pas !

\- J'ai peur que vous n'ayez pas le choix, souffla Maugrey aussi délicatement qu'il le pouvait.

\- Vous comprenez ce que ça signifie ? Je serais le chef de personnes qui tuent les gens que j'aime ! Vous comprenez à quel point cet absurde ?

Hermione était presque hystérique.

\- Mais je ne tuerais _pas_ mon propre peuple, pas même lorsque la plus puissante des magies pourrait me faire changer d'avis.

\- Je vois que vous avez gardé la tête froide, dit Maugrey calmement. Mais si vous fuyez, ils finiront par vous trouver.

Hermione soupira de frustration et chassa rageusement une larme solitaire.

\- Si c'est si inévitable, alors pourquoi est-ce que vous ne révélez pas tout ? Tout sera terminé, alors.

\- Parce que… parce que je crois que nous pouvons utiliser votre malchance à notre avantage, répondit Maugrey. Vous pourriez être notre meilleure taupe pour détruire le reste des Mangemorts.

\- Ah. Allez dire ça au Ministre, répondit Hermione avec un rire amer.

\- Non, non, il n'écouterait pas, répondit Maugrey comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué le sarcasme. Pour eux, un crime est un crime, et ils n'ont pas de meilleure intention que celle de vous enfermer.

\- Génial, répondit Hermione en haussant les épaules. Magnifique, _parfait_ , donc tout ce que j'ai à faire, c'est aider notre monde à se débarrasser des Mangemorts – s'il y en a encore –, puis, ils n'auront plus qu'à me trainer à Azkaban. Ça semble raisonnable.

Maugrey serra les lèvres.

\- Oui, le plan est bancal, mais l'Ordre vous soutiendra. Nous sommes des membres respectés du Ministère, donc tous ces imbéciles qui dirigent l'endroit devront écouter.

\- Je suis navrée, Monsieur, mais je ne suis toujours pas rassurée, dit Hermione.

Il y eut alors un petit coup contre la porte et Maugrey pivota pour voir Ginny passer la tête dans l'entrebâillement.

\- Oh ! Je suis désolée, je cherchais Hermione, dit-elle. J'ai entendu parler ici, alors…

\- Tout va bien, Miss Weasley, répondit Maugrey en faisant un pas de côté. Granger est ici, elle ne racontait simplement quelques histoires de son aventure tout à fait passionnante.

Ginny hocha lentement la tête tandis que son regard allait de Maugrey à Hermione.

\- Bien ! aboya soudain l'homme, faisant sursauter les deux jeunes femmes. Bonne nuit.

Il quitta la pièce, sa jambe de bois et sa canne faisant un bruit étrange sur le sol de pierre.

Les filles le suivirent des yeux jusqu'au coin du couloir puis Ginny reporta lentement son attention sur Hermione. Son visage devait être tellement comique qu'Hermione pouffa.

\- Ok, tu aurais dû me dire que tu avais envie d'un moment seule avec ton petit-ami… dit alors Ginny.

Les deux filles se mirent à rire. Hermione jeta alors ses vêtements à Ginny qui les attrapa, puis elles filèrent hors de la pièce. Hermione la pourchassa en se sentant comme une enfant de dix-sept ans et non plus comme le futur tyran du monde sorcier.

.

À suivre…

.

 _Traduit par Azzarine le 3 janvier 2016_


	48. Livre 2 - Chapitre 9

.

 **CHAPITRE NEUF**

.

Dans la chambre de Ginny, celle-ci insista pour lui offrir son lit, à la place du sol froid, mais Hermione lui assura que ce serait suffisant. Quelques couvertures et le sol seraient bien mieux que les conditions endurées pendant ces quelques nuits passées seule ces deux dernières semaines. Elle aimait le camping, mais sans tente, sans couverture, ni nourriture, c'était insupportable. Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir jeté un charme d'extension à son sac, ainsi, elle aurait pu emballer l'essentiel avant de quitter le Manoir Jedusor, ou le cottage. Heureusement, elle avait déniché quelques Gallions au fond de son sac et avait pu s'acheter quelques petites choses, juste avant que cet homme, Zeth, ne lui tombe dessus.

À présent, comme si tout ce qu'elle avait enduré n'avait été qu'un rêve, elle était en sécurité, en train de discuter avec Ginny comme elles l'avaient toujours fait.

\- Ron s'inquiétait pour toi, tu sais ? dit alors Ginny depuis son lit. Je ne l'avais pas vu aussi heureux depuis longtemps quand tu t'es montrée, ce matin.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna Hermione.

Elle n'avait rien remarqué.

\- Oh, oui, répondit Ginny après un large bayement.

\- Arrête, dit alors Hermione en essayant de ne pas bayer. Tu me fais bayer…

Ginny ricana et se mit sur le côté avec un profond soupir, comme si elle allait s'endormir. Comme les choses semblaient se calmer, Hermione se glissa sous ses couvertures et se trouva une position confortable. Elle soupira, laissant son corps se détendre et se fondre avec le sol.

Soudain, Ginny prit la parole, tirant Hermione d'un début de sommeil.

\- Et donc, dit-elle. Lord Voldemort. Il est comment ?

Prise de court, Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite.

\- Il a dû être vraiment horrible, non ?

\- Eh bien…

\- Je sais que tu as dit qu'il t'avait enseigné des choses, mais est-ce que tu l'as connu personnellement ?

\- Tu…

\- Mais si tu ne veux pas en parler, je comprendrais parfaitement. Je suis juste un peu inquiète, mais aussi curieuse parce combien de gens peuvent se vanter de connaître Voldemort personnellement et y survivre pour en parler aux autres ?

\- Oui, je l'ai connu personnellement, répondit Hermione. D'une façon dont aucun de ses Mangemorts ne l'a jamais connu.

Un sentiment d'excitation la prit soudain et elle eut envie de tout dire à Ginny.

\- Vous parliez de quoi, quand vous étiez tous les deux ?

Hermione réfléchit un moment ils avaient parlé de tellement de choses… Elle se souvint alors d'une chose.

\- Il m'a parlé de sa famille.

\- Sa famille ? dit Ginny d'une voix feutrée. C'était intense ?

\- Ouais, c'est un sujet un peu sensible pour lui, répondit Hermione.

Elle réalisa alors qu'elle avait dit ça comme une collégienne se vantant de tout savoir sur son petit-ami. _Tellement enfantin…_ songea-t-elle. _Tellement normal_.

\- Un minute, ajouta Ginny rapidement. Est-ce que Voldemort et toi avez… ?

\- Bonne nuit, Ginny, la coupa Hermione.

Son cœur se serra quand le silence s'installa. Quelques secondes après, elle entendit Ginny grommeler quelque chose puis se tourner dans son lit jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve une position confortable.

Hermione sombra rapidement dans un sommeil léger. Elle se sentit rapidement flotter, et derrières ses paupières, elle vit des forêts et des champs tout autour d'elle. On aurait dit une partie de ce qu'elle avait traversé pendant son voyage, passant à grande vitesse. Pour ce qu'elle en savait, son corps était pourtant bien toujours sur le sol de la chambre.

Son esprit lui montra alors une scène familière. Elle revit la taverne où elle avait passé la nuit précédente, une plage, et enfin la Chaumière aux Coquillages, posée là dans le clair de lune, près de la mer d'encre. Un coup de vent provint alors de la mer et Hermione frissonna dans son lit.

Ginny laissa soudain échapper un ronflement qui réveilla aussitôt Hermione, et elle ne parvint plus à reprendre son rêve où elle en était. Elle se tourna alors pour jeter un coup d'œil à Ginny. Elle espérait qu'elle n'allait pas ronfler toute la nuit elle avait _vraiment_ besoin de dormir. Hermione soupira alors et attendit que le sommeil revienne.

Quelque chose attira soudain son attention.

Comme ses yeux se détachaient de Ginny, il y eut ce léger mouvement dans le coin de la chambre. Hermione cru à un rayon de lune qui glissait contre le mur, et elle observa la forme pâle. Cela ressemblait à…

Hermione s'assit brutalement dans son lit. La forme pâle ressemblait à un visage, et il la regardait directement ! Le souffle coupé dans un hoquet de frayeur, Hermione tenta de retenir le hurlement qui se frayait un chemin dans sa gorge. Elle reconnaîtrait ce visage n'importe où.

C'était _son_ visage.

.

À suivre…

.

 _Traduit par Azzarine le 4 janvier 2016_


	49. Livre 2 - Chapitre 10

.

 **CHAPITRE DIX**

.

Voldemort bougea lentement et se plaça au centre de la pièce, en pleine lumière lunaire. Son manteau, qui descendait jusqu'au sol, était noir, faisant comme si sa tête flottait dans les ombres. Sa présence si puissante rendait l'air épais et Hermione se sentit étourdie en cherchant un peu d'oxygène. Ses yeux n'avaient pas lâché les siens. Marron contre bleu. Elle se vit alors repousser ses couvertures et se lever.

Ses robes noires chuintèrent comme il avançait vers elle, au même moment où elle allait vers lui. Il se pencha ensuite sur elle tandis qu'elle levait les yeux vers ce visage familier. Il était maintenant si près d'elle qu'elle pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps à travers ses robes. Sa seule vue lui donna des papillons dans le ventre.

Le Charme Serpentine d'Hermione se glissa alors sur sa peau, sur sa poitrine, et non parce qu'il la sentait en danger, mais plutôt parce qu'il était enfin auprès de son Maître.

Voldemort approcha son visage de celui d'Hermione au point qu'elle crut qu'il allait l'embrasser. Dans leur immobilité, elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait posé une main sur son bras. Elle aperçut alors un mouvement par-dessus son épaule, juste à temps pour voir Ginny rouler dans son sommeil. Elle espérait qu'elle n'allait pas se réveiller.

Quand elle reporta son attention sur Voldemort, il la surprit en se mettant à parler.

\- Harmony…

Le son de sa voix fit remonter une pléthore de souvenirs – aussi bien bons que mauvais –, et Hermione écouta avec un sentiment de crainte et de joie mélangés.

\- Ma famille m'a recueilli, reprit-il. Jusqu'à ce que je me relève de nouveau.

Quand elle retrouva sa voix, elle lui parut essoufflée et perdue.

\- Votre famille…

Elle comprit alors.

\- Vos fidèles.

Elle secoua la tête. Il la regarda sans ciller, intensément.

\- Non, dit Hermione. Ils sont tous morts, je…

Elle fut coupée dans son élan quand il se pencha pour l'embrasser dans le cou, où le charme serpentine se hâta de se montrer.

Hermione fut soudain incapable de parler. Voldemort était tellement proche qu'elle en avait le souffle coupé, et alors, comme un barrage qui cède, la jeune femme revit la nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble, ici-même, au cottage. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur Ginny et Hermione espéra qu'elle ne se réveillerait pas elle ne devait absolument pas savoir à quel point elle était devenue intime avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle avait bien l'intention que ça reste un secret.

\- Comment êtes-vous venu ici ? demanda alors la jeune femme. Vous êtes à Menkar, vous ne vous souvenez de rien.

Voldemort laissa échapper un rire et Hermione éprouva un violent frisson qui lui dressa les cheveux sur la nuque. Il déplaça ses lèvres contre son oreille et sa joue frotta doucement celle d'Hermione.

\- Nous t'avons cherchée, ronronna-t-il.

Son souffle était chaud et il provoquait chez Hermione une chair-de-poule douloureuse.

\- Fini de se cacher, Harmony, c'est l'heure de rentrer à la maison.

Un léger sifflement parvint alors aux oreilles d'Hermione et elle regarda autour d'elle avec étonnement. Le sifflement se fit alors de plus en plus fort, comme si elle avait sorti la tête de l'eau.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, la jeune femme fut éblouie par les lumières éclairant la chambre, et par l'agitation qui l'entourait. À côté d'elle, Ginny enfilait un pantalon, sa baguette serrée dans sa main. Hermione s'assit et laissa ses yeux s'habituer à la lumière violente.

Elle regarda alors la chambre, regardant chaque renfoncement, sans savoir réellement ce qu'elle cherchait : Lord Voldemort caché derrière l'armoire de Ginny ? Elle laissa échapper un léger rire sans joie à cette idée. Elle cherchait simplement, _espérait_ , que ce qui venait de se passer, était réel. Mais _il_ n'était nulle part.

 _C'était juste un rêve…_ songea Hermione, ne sachant pas quoi en penser.

S'il avait réellement été là, ça aurait voulu dire qu'il avait réussi à s'échapper du Ministère et qu'il était hors de danger. Mais elle voudrait plutôt savoir comment échapper au destin du Charme Serpentine. Elle voulait le convaincre de l'oublier, elle… Cette seule idée lui donna un coup au cœur. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui souffla que si elle pouvait revenir dans le passé, est-ce qu'elle lui effacerait quand même la mémoire ? Elle allait devoir réfléchir sérieusement à une réponse.

Hermione leva une main à sa joue. Peut-être qu'elle l'avait juste imaginé, mais elle sentait encore son souffle quand il lui avait parlé à l'oreille. _Nous t'avons cherchée…_ avait-il dit. Hermione frissonna et regarda Ginny. Le sifflement lui sonnait encore dans les oreilles et était sur le point de lui filer une migraine.

\- C'est quoi cet horrible bruit ? demanda-t-elle à la rouquine qui finissait de s'habiller.

\- Prend ta baguette ! répliqua celle-ci. L'alarme signale qu'un sorcier a tenté de Transplaner à travers la barrière. Quelqu'un essaie d'entrer !

Soudain, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée, révélant un Ron hystérique.

\- Dépêche, Ginny, maman nous veut tous en bas !

Il regarda alors Hermione et en réalisant qu'elle était en tenue de nuit, sa bouche s'ouvrit toute seule. Hermione se couvrit alors avec sa couverture et Ginny jeta un oreiller sur Ron avec sa baguette.

\- Hé ! s'exclama-t-elle. On arrive !

Ron s'en alla juste à temps pour qu'Hermione voit ses oreilles devenir rouge vif sous sa crinière rouge.

Tout le monde était déjà en bas quand Hermione et Ginny arrivèrent. Aussitôt, Ginny se mit à côté d'Harry et glissa sa main dans la sienne. Hermione jeta un regard à Ron qui la regardait, avant de tourner rapidement les yeux en rougissant de nouveau.

Le groupe de sorciers et de sorcières échangeaient nerveusement, mais tous regardaient vers l'avant du cottage tandis que les jeunes surveillaient l'arrière.

Avec le vent qui apportait le rugissement de la mer à leurs oreilles, tout le monde aperçu l'intrus, sur la colline, le ciel devenant lentement rose dans son dos. Les vêtements noirs de l'homme contrastaient avec le marron-clair de l'herbe qui lui arrivait aux genoux.

Hermione le reconnu aussitôt. C'était celui qui lui était tombée dessus, dans la taverne, l'autre jour, Zeth. Bien que son visage soit plongé dans les ombres à cause de l'aube, elle pouvait sentir son regard traverser la barrière jusqu'à elle.

Hermione lui renvoya son regard avec dédain.

Elle espérait que les Gardiens allaient le questionner sévèrement, lui montrer à quel point il n'était pas le bienvenu, et le faire parler tout en le surveillant étroitement. Mais Hermione était bien loin de ce qui allait suivre…

\- Zeth ! s'exclama Bill sur un ton soulagé. Bon sang, mec, tu nous as fichu une de ces trouilles !

Bien qu'elle soit dans son dos, Hermione pouvait sentir le sourire de bill dans sa voix.

\- Entre te réchauffer ! Je sais que la route est longue depuis la ville ! reprit Bill.

Zeth ne fit pas un pas. En fait, il ne bougea même pas un seul muscle. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas Hermione.

\- Non merci, Bill, répondit-il d'une voix étrangement calme. Je suis ici pour affaires, en fait. Et je crois, Bill, que tu as quelque chose m'appartiens…

.

À suivre…

.

 _Traduit par Azzarine le 5 janvier 2016_


	50. Livre 2 - Chapitre 11

.

 **CHAPITRE ONZE**

.

Le venin dans les yeux d'Hermione tripla quand elle regarda Zeth.

\- Pardon ? demanda alors Bill d'une voix hésitante.

Zeth lâcha Hermione du regard et se tourna vers Bill. Il perdit aussitôt son allure tranquille.

\- Je sais que tu es jeune, Bill, mais ne sois pas idiot. Nous savons tous les deux que tu détiens un criminel recherché par le Ministère.

Le groupe était silencieux et Hermione savait que la même question rebondissait dans les esprits de tous : comment savait-il ?Bill échangea rapidement des regards avec ses compagnons mais comme aucun ne se décidait à prendre la parole, il le fit à leur place.

\- Nous pensons que Dumbledore a quelque chose à voir avec le fait qu'Hermione Granger soit impliquée avec Voldemort, dit-il.

\- Selon qui ? Elle ? demanda aussitôt Zeth.

\- Elle est digne de confiance, répondit Lupin.

\- Mais par pour le Ministère, et faisant partie du Ministère, aider l'ennemi fait de vous des criminels.

\- L'ennemi ? s'exclama Bill. Zeth, ce n'est qu'une enfant ! Aller, écoute au moins son histoire…

\- Si elle a besoin d'aide, alors elle ferait mieux d'aller au Ministère.

\- De l'aide ? rugit Maugrey. Si tu la conduis au Ministère, tu crois réellement qu'elle va avoir un procès équitable ? Comme Sirius ?

\- Sans parler de la récompense, souffla Tonks.

\- Il y a peut-être bien une récompense, mais je ne veux que la justice.

\- Conneries, lâcha l'un des plus jeunes sorciers.

Zeth regarda le groupe avec colère pour dénicher celui qui avait parlé. Bill regarda alors Zeth durement et pointa son doigt vers lui.

\- Personne ne touchera la fille. Tu m'as entendu, Zeth ?

Le calme apparent de Zeth avait tout à fait disparu à présent et le soleil levant semblait enflammer sa rage.

\- Ça ne te concerne pas, _voisin_! répondit-il d'une voix mauvaise. Elle vient avec moi, maintenant, au Ministère, ou alors vous serez tous traqués jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit capturée ! dit-il en regardant Hermione avec insistance.

\- _La justice_ c'est de garder une innocente derrière les barreaux ? Quand le Ministère aura compris ça, fais-le-nous savoir. D'ici-là, elle restera loin de toi, répondit Bill.

Zeth resta silencieux et Hermione pouvait facilement imaginer la bataille qui se jouait dans sa tête actuellement. Sa main chercha sa baguette et elle savait qu'il était en train de réfléchir sur le fait de se battre ou non pour récupérer sa proie. Lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle l'avait compris, Zeth serra les poings pour se retenir. Lorsqu'il réalisa que se battre n'était pas une option, il carra les épaules et leva le menton dans un signe de défaite.

\- Très bien. Dans ce cas, elle ferait mieux d'avoir disparu d'ici dix minutes, dit-il froidement. Parce que c'est le temps qu'il me faut pour contacter le Ministère.

Avec un claquement, il Transplana.

Maugrey jura dans sa barbe comme tout le monde se regardait avec agitation.

\- Est-ce vous pensez que… demanda Molly en premier.

\- Je pense qu'il bluff, répondit George.

\- Je n'en prendrais pas le risque, dit Bill, réglant la question.

Hermione sentit son cœur lui tomber au fond de l'estomac comme un rocher venant alourdir son sentiment de culpabilité. La seule chose à laquelle elle fut capable de penser, furent les mots de Rogue. _Il avait raison_ , songea-t-elle. Elle était un handicap pour eux. Ses amis étaient en danger par sa faute. Le Ministère les punirait-ils pour l'avoir aidée ?

Elle balaya les alentours des yeux, juste au moment où Mrs Weasley lui jetait un regard qui était tout sauf chaleureux, et Hermione regarda aussitôt ailleurs. Dans son esprit, elle revint le corps sans vie de Fred, contre un mur durant la Bataille de Poudlard. Les Weasley avaient déjà tellement souffert. Qui était-elle pour les embarquer dans un tel danger ?

Harry était différent. Il avait été le « gentil » garçon essayant de se débarrasser de Voldemort. Il en valait la peine… alors qu'elle non.

Maugrey énonça alors tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas.

\- Faites revenir Rogue. Il doit la prendre avec lui dès maintenant.

Lupin hocha la tête et envoya aussitôt un message via son Patronus.

Bill posa alors une main sur l'épaule d'Hermione.

\- Les choses arrivent plus vite que je ne l'avais imaginé, dit-il. Je n'avais aucune idée que Zeth, un bon ami et voisin, savait. Je suis vraiment désolée, Hermione.

En entendant son ancien prénom, Hermione eut l'impression qu'il s'adressait à quelqu'un d'autre. Elle hocha tristement la tête.

\- Ça ira. Je ne veux pas vous causer encore plus de problèmes.

Agitant les mains comme une vieille poule inquiète, Mrs Weasley chassa alors Hermione à l'intérieur de la maison pour qu'elle rassemble rapidement ses affaires. Ginny, Harry et Ron l'y suivirent.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu partes, dit Ron comme Hermione se rendait rapidement à la chambre de Ginny.

\- Je sais, répondit-elle avant de se retourner pour faire face au rouquin quand il lui avait saisi l'épaule.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu partes, répéta-t-il, les dents serrées. Je déteste l'idée que tu ailles avec Rogue, ou qui que ce soit d'autre. C'est trop dangereux là dehors.

\- Tout ira bien, Ron, répondit Hermione, récupérant son épaule. J'ai connu pire.

Elle allait laisser échapper un rire mais se retint.

\- Je t'assure, je peux gérer tout ça.

\- Je fais confiance à Rogue, dit alors Harry à Ron. Je n'aime pas non plus l'idée qu'elle doive partir, mais il la protégera du mieux possible.

Hermione jeta un bref regard à Ron avant de tourner les talons et de monter les escaliers. Elle rassembla ses affaires et tomba sur le livre des Horcruxes et sa robe grise et verte de la Célébration de Serpentard. Elle avait songé à la donner à Ginny, cette robe, mais à part le fait d'être un souvenir, elle réalisa que Ginny ne voudrait certainement jamais de quelque chose ayant un lien quelconque avec Serpentard.

\- Envoies nous un message par Patronus, de temps en temps, dit Ginny en l'enlaçant, alors qu'elle était prête à quitter le cottage. Fais-nous juste savoir que tu es encore en vie.

\- Merci, répondit Hermione. Merci pour tout.

Elle regarda chacun de ses amis dans les yeux.

\- Vraiment, je le pense. Merci de m'avoir écoutée.

Elle reporta son regard sur Harry.

\- Je sais à quel point c'était dur mais ça signifie tellement pour moi d'avoir ton soutient. J'ai vraiment besoin de toi, dit-elle en sentant les larmes lui brûler les yeux.

Ron fut le suivant à l'enlacer et elle cacha ses larmes dans le pull tricoté de son ami.

\- Nous ne sommes pas encore morts, dit Harry avec un mince sourire. Je suis sûr qu'on finira par se revoir un jour.

\- Oh, Harry… souffla Hermione en ouvrant un bras pour enlacer Harry en même temps.

Tandis qu'ils se disaient au revoir, elle fut prise au dépourvu de ce qui arriva alors.

À l'endroit où leurs corps se touchaient, ils ressentirent soudain comme une sorte d'éclair les traversant tous les trois. Le cri d'une femme se répercuta dans la tête d'Hermione : une douleur incommensurable lui frappa le crâne comme un marteau. Hermione éprouva alors un sentiment nouveau : une envie de tuer. La douleur lancinante la laissa aveugle pendant quelques instants puis son esprit redevint aussi clair qu'avant. Elle éprouva alors une vive pression sur sa poitrine, l'obligeant à exhaler son air, et elle vit Harry tenter de l'éloigner de lui. Il semblait enragé, les dents serrées, comme il portait ses mains à son front, couvrant sa cicatrice.

Hermione regarda alors autour d'elle, et ses yeux croisèrent son propre reflet dans un miroir proche. Sous sa frange indisciplinée, le blanc de ses yeux était devenu noir. Les coins de sa bouche s'étaient incurvés en une grimace qui lui donna l'impression de voir Voldemort.

 _Qui suis-je ?!_

Tout d'un coup, son esprit redevint net et le rictus sur son visage disparu. Ses yeux marrons redevinrent normaux et elle repoussa sa frange d'une main tremblante. Elle regarda tout le monde du coin de l'œil.

Ron et Ginny la regardait comme elle était un animal sauvage qui attendait d'être relâché. Le visage d'Harry était couvert de sueur et Hermione vit entre ses doigts que sa cicatrice brillait d'un rouge soutenu. Son regard était trop choqué pour montrer une quelconque colère.

 _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_

\- Je… commença Hermione, sous le choc, sans savoir quoi dire pour autant.

\- Je croyais que je n'allais plus jamais ressentir ça, souffla Harry tandis qu'il frottait sa cicatrice. C'était comme si… comme tu étais… _lui_.

Il secoua la tête, incapable de continuer.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire, dit Hermione faiblement. Je n'avais aucun contrôle… Je suis désolée…

\- Tu dois y aller, la coupa Harry. Tu dois te dépêcher avant que le Ministère ne débarque, ajouta-t-il, le regard confus, en la fixant.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre, sachant que c'était l'une des pires façons de dire au revoir, mais après un bref regard à Ginny et Ron, elle tourna les talons et se rua sur la porte d'entrée. Elle jaillit de la maison avec un sentiment de déjà-vu. Ce moment exact où elle avait fui Voldemort après lui avoir effacé la mémoire. De la même manière, elle s'enfuyait, terrifiée par quelque chose qu'elle était incapable d'expliquer.

Rogue l'attendait comme la Grande Faucheuse, debout au sommet de la colline. Elle esquiva les salutations et les remerciements avant de prendre la direction de ce qui semblait être la fin. Cependant, elle savait qu'il y avait encore un très long chemin avant que « la fin » ne soit là.

.

À suivre…

.

 _Traduit par Azzarine le 10 janvier 2015_


	51. Livre 2 - Chapitre 12

.

 **CHAPITRE DOUZE**

.

Lorsque les doigts de Rogue lui saisirent la taille, Hermione sentit aussitôt son monde basculer. Leurs corps se tordirent et se détendirent tandis qu'ils étaient entraînés à travers le trou noir. Leur environnement devint un panel de couleurs mélangées et la Chaumière aux Coquillages se déforma puis disparu. La cape noire de Rogue enveloppa Hermione comme une ombre l'engloutissant entièrement.

Lorsqu'ils réapparurent, la jeune sorcière toucha terre sur un sol inégal et tomba lourdement sur les fesses tandis que la cape de Rogue lui balayait le visage.

Contrairement au temps ensoleillé du cottage, ils avaient réapparu dans un endroit au ciel couvert de gros nuages prêts à se vider de leur eau. Le temps allait parfaitement avec l'humeur d'Hermione, ceci dit. Elle regarda autour d'elle d'un air sombre, distinguant les hauts murs de briques de chaque côté d'eux. Ils étaient avalés par l'obscurité de l'entrée d'une ruelle donnant sur une rue avec un peu de voisinage.

Hermione s'adossa alors à l'un des murs couverts de crasse. Rogue se glissa contre l'autre mur et jeta un œil dans la rue, à droite et à gauche.

Il marmonnait dans sa barbe.

\- Ils auraient dû m'écouter dès le début. Mais depuis quand est-ce qu'ils écoutent ? Maintenant, ils ont tout le Ministère à leur trousse.

Il jeta un regard à Hermione du coin de l'œil.

\- C'est une bonne chose que Lupin m'ai contacté, sinon vous seriez en train de subir le Baiser du Détraqueur actuellement. Au dernier moment, comme _toujours_.

Hermione laissa tomber sa tête en avant, ses cheveux cachant son visage. Elle ne répondit rien et il allait lui demander quel était son problème quand il remarqua que ses épaules tremblaient.

Elle n'avait pas réussi à retenir la subite vague de larmes. Elle aurait voulu attendre d'être seule avait de s'effondrer mais la douleur était trop forte.

\- Quoi ? grogna Rogue.

Hermione ravala un sanglot, s'essuyant le visage de sa manche. Son autre main se colla contre sa bouche pour ne pas crier. Elle n'avait pas vu Rogue s'approcher d'elle pour lui saisir l'épaule, la remettant sur ses pieds.

\- Vous aurez tout le temps plus tard pour ça, grommela-t-il quand la jeune femme lui tourna le dos. Ça suffit…

\- C'est Harry… hoqueta-t-elle en s'essuyant les yeux. Quand je l'ai touché, ça a été comme si Voldemort avait pris ma place… Vous auriez dû voir la façon dont ils m'ont regardé, ils étaient _terrifiés_ par moi !

Rogue se figea à la mention du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je veux dire… Quand j'ai touché Harry, j'ai eu envie de le _tuer_! s'exclama-t-elle en regardant Rogue droit dans les yeux.

Le regard que lui renvoya Rogue la fit se sentir honteuse et elle tourna la tête.

\- Vous pensez que cela a à avoir avec le Charme Serpentine ? demanda alors le sorcier.

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais j'ai le sentiment que c'est important, répondit la jeune femme en secouant la tête.

Un rideau de cheveux noirs lui balaya le visage quand Rogue hocha la tête.

\- Vous êtes la première à posséder ce charme l'inattendu est à prévoir. Mais pour le moment, vous allez devoir traiter cela au fur et à mesure. Nous devons continuer d'avancer, ajouta-t-il en regardant à nouveau dans la rue.

Hermione hissa rapidement son sac sur son épaule et suivit Rogue dans la rue. Le quartier était en ruines et désert, comme une ville fantôme. L'endroit rappela à Hermione l'Allée des Embrumes, un endroit qu'elle aimerait oublier. De hautes maisons se penchant vers eux comme des arbres.

\- Où sommes-nous ? demanda doucement Hermione.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle chuchotait, peut-être à cause du fait qu'elle se sentait observée, même si les abords de la rue semblaient vides.

\- L'Impasse du Tisseur, répondit Rogue sans la regarder.

Sa voix était plate et sans émotions, et la jeune femme eut l'impression qu'il y avait quelque chose avec cet endroit.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, dans l'Impasse du Tisseur ? demanda-t-elle en chuchotant.

\- Ma maison, répondit le sombre professeur avant de tourner au coin d'une maison en particulier et de se rendre jusqu'à la porte.

Hermione était surprise. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé Rogue vivant dans une maison. Elle avait toujours pensé que sa maison était à Poudlard, ou alors au Manoir Jedusor, alors l'imaginer en train d'évoluer dans sa maison, lire un livre ou préparer les repas, comme un humain normal, semblait très étrange à ses yeux.

Elle le suivit à l'intérieur et fut aussitôt plongée dans le noir. Elle ne vit pas Rogue s'arrêter et le heurta.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Prenez votre baguette, lui ordonna-t-il sèchement.

Hermione sentit l'inquiétude dans sa voix et attrapa rapidement sa baguette.

\- _Lumos !_ dirent-ils tous les deux d'une même voix tandis que leurs baguettes éclairaient les alentours.

Comme Rogue guidait la jeune sorcière à travers la maison, celle-ci remarqua plusieurs petites choses qui la renseignèrent sur la vie privée de son professeur de Potions. Par exemple, des centaines de livres étaient rangés contre les murs et s'empilaient sur le sol. Elle déchiffra quelques titres, et à part quelques livres sur la Magie Noire, elle découvrit plusieurs classiques écrits par des Moldus comme _Les Papiers Posthumes, Le Conte des Deux Cités, Les Hauts de Hurlevent…_ Hermione se demanda s'il avait autant de livres qu'elle en avait chez elle.

Elle nota également de nombreuses ressemblances entre ici et le Manoir Jedusor. Pour commencer, les deux endroits étaient plongés dans une semi-obscurité. L'Impasse du Tisseur était un peu plus propre que là où vivait Voldemort, comme si Rogue accordait plus de temps au ménage pendant son temps libre.

Comme le Manoir Jedusor, les peintures et les tapisseries décoraient les murs, et beaucoup d'entre elles montraient des événements sombres du passé. Cela énervait Hermione de voir à quel point Maître et Serviteur étaient semblables.

Ils finirent par entrer dans une pièce située tout au bout de la maison et Hermione imagina que ce devait être le laboratoire personnel de Rogue. Un chaudron suffisamment grand pour contenir une personne, était posé au centre de la pièce. Sur les murs, des étagères pleines d'ingrédients solides ou liquides contenus dans des boîtes et des bocaux, partaient à l'assaut du plafond. Hermione remarqua que certains ingrédients se _tortillaient_ dans leurs bocaux… Elle pâlit et s'éloigna aussitôt. Rogue se dirigea aussitôt vers un garde-manger dans un coin de la pièce. Hermione jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule. Le garde-manger contenait tous les ingrédients pour ses potions, et il avait été mis sans-dessus-dessous. Du verre brisé jonchait le sol et des bouteilles renversées répandaient leurs liquides partout.

\- Quelqu'un était là, souffla Hermione.

Elle regarda Rogue et nota que ses yeux flamboyaient de fureur.

\- Comment ai-je pu être si négligeant, grogna-t-il avec colère dans sa barbe. J'aurais dû être plus prudent.

Il s'avança dans le garde-manger, ignorant le verre qui craquait sous ses bottes, et commença à fouiller dans les ingrédients.

\- Qu'est-ce vous faites ? demanda Hermione après qu'il eut fouillé plusieurs étagères.

\- Inventaire, lâcha le sorcier en s'arrêtant une seconde.

\- Et donc ?

\- Certaines choses ont disparu, répondit Rogue, pliant les genoux pour fouiller les étagères les plus basses. Peau de Serpent du Cap, Polygonum, Sisymbre…

Il ouvrit une boîte, jeta un œil dedans et marmonna.

\- Les Chrysopes ont disparu aussi.

\- Polynectar, souffla Hermione en hochant la tête.

\- Correct, répondit Rogue en se remettant sur ses pieds avec un profond soupir.

\- Qui pourrait être suffisamment désespéré pour voler les ingrédients pour faire du Polynectar ?

\- Oh, j'en connais quelques-uns… marmonna Rogue en lui jetant un regard.

Hermione savait bien qu'il parlait de sa Deuxième Année, quand elle avait volé les ingrédients dans sa réserve, à Poudlard, afin de les transformer, Harry, Ron et elle, en membres de Serpentard.

Elle le regarda innocemment, estimant que ce serait mieux qu'elle ne réponde rien.

\- Bien entendu, c'est quelqu'un qui sait où vous habitez, commenta-t-elle plutôt.

\- Oui, malheureusement, répondit Rogue, sortant du garde-manger.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Imaginez, dit-il en la regardant. Avec qui d'autre que vous ou Dumbledore ais-je passé le plus de temps ?

\- Mangemorts, répondit Hermione en ouvrant de grands yeux.

Il y eut soudain un bruit sourd quelque part dans la maison. Rogue et Hermione se retournèrent aussitôt et pointèrent leurs baguettes vers une porte donnant sur une autre partie de la maison.

\- Des Mangemorts sont peut-être encore ici, souffla Rogue.

Le cœur d'Hermione loupa un battement tandis qu'elle tendait l'oreille pour capter d'autres bruits. Après un moment, ils entendirent des pas approcher de leur position.

Rogue tendit alors sa baguette droit sur la porte.

\- Montrez-vous !

Hermione sursauta quand la poignée pivota avant que la porte ne s'ouvre lentement avec un long craquement. Un homme entre deux âges dans un costume noir se montra alors. Il regarda Rogue silencieusement de ses petits yeux noirs. Son regard se posa ensuite sur Hermione et il sourit, révélant deux rangées de dents noires et tordues.

Un solide bras jaillit alors de nulle part et s'enroula autour d'Hermione, la faisant bondir et lâcher sa baguette. Quand elle cria, Rogue pivota vers elle. Le premier homme en profita pour jeter un sort tandis que Rogue ne le surveillait plus.

\- Nous combattre ne serait pas très judicieux, dit-il à Rogue d'une voix profonde aussi douce que du papier à poncer.

Hermione regarda le bras qui la maintenant. L'homme portait une cape noire et la manche du bras qui la tenait ayant été légèrement remontée, révélait un tatouage noir sur la peau pâle.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Rogue sèchement en baissant sa baguette.

L'homme en costume noir remonta alors une manche avec sa baguette, dévoilant sa propre Marque des Ténèbres, avec le crâne et le serpent.

\- Mon nom est Mag, Magnus Crochet, dit-il. Lui, c'est Marek, ajouta-t-il en montrant l'autre homme du menton. Et elle, elle vient avec nous, là où elle doit être, ajouta-t-il en regardant Hermione de ses petits yeux noirs.

Un flash de lumière rouge illumina alors la pièce et quand il se dispersa, Rogue était tombé sur les genoux, figé. Hermione laissa échapper un hoquet et regarda sa baguette qui gisait à ses pieds. Mag hocha alors la tête vers celui qui tenait Hermione. Celui-ci lui saisit les épaules et la fit pivoter face à lui. Ses longs doigts commencèrent alors à défaire les attaches de la cape d'Hermione.

\- Bas les pattes ! s'exclama Hermione en se tortillant, mais les longs doigts la tenaient fermement.

\- Laissez-la tranquille ! aboya Rogue.

\- On ne va pas te blesser, chérie, ronronna alors Mag. Nous n'oserions même pas _penser_ à te faire du mal…

Hermione se concentra sur elle-même afin de savoir ce que ressentait le Charme Serpentine : il remuait à peine. Elle cessa alors de se débattre.

\- Il a raison, marmonna-t-elle. Ils ne vont pas me blesser. Du moins pour le moment.

Tandis qu'elle le laissa faire, Hermione en profita pour regarder l'homme en face d'elle. Il était grand, c'était une évidence, et il lui donnait encore plus envie de résister. Il avait son capuchon rabattu sur sa tête et la moitié supérieure de son visage était dans l'ombre. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir clairement de lui, c'était les mèches de cheveux brun sombre qui lui revenaient dans ses yeux comme il ne la lâchait pas du regard. Ses yeux étaient d'ailleurs marrons foncés mais plus grands que la normale, avec très peu de blanc et lui donnant l'impression de la regarder en permanence.

Quand la cape tomba, l'homme déboutonna les premiers boutons de la chemise noire d'Hermione, d'une façon expérimentée. Il découvrit le cou et tira ensuite pour dénuder l'épaule. Quand ce fut fait, il s'éloigna.

\- Voyons voir ça, dit alors Mag avec une certaine excitation.

L'homme aux grands yeux bruns saisit alors Hermione par les épaules et la fit pivoter vers Mag. Hermione sentit alors le serpent se glisser de son épaule gauche à la droite, passant sur sa poitrine.

\- Ah ! soupira Mag. Magnifique…

Hermione le regardait tandis qu'il laissait ses yeux noirs courir sur elle. Il se détourna de lui-même pour regarder Rogue, approchant sa baguette de lui.

\- Nous comprenons que vous voulez simplement protéger l'Héritière, c'est très appréciable, d'ailleurs. Mais elle est entre de bonnes mains à présent, donc vous feriez mieux que nous laisser.

\- Elle n'ira nulle part, répondit Rogue, toujours cloué au sol sur les genoux. Elle doit rester à distance du Ministère.

\- Là où elle _doit_ être, dit Mag. C'est là où elle pourra devenir plus forte encore. Elle a encore tellement à apprendre sur les façons de faire du Seigneur Noir.

Rogue ricana.

\- Le Lord sera mort d'ici la fin du mois. Seulement un fou pourrait l'ignorer. Le Ministère compte le faire exécuter à Menkar.

Mag en avait assez entendu. Il décocha un coup de talon dans la tête de Rogue qui s'écroula sur le sol, inconscient. L'homme replaça ensuite sa veste noire et se tourna vers Hermione. Marek l'ayant relâchée, elle avait pu se rajuster. Quand elle eut passé sa cape, elle éprouva aussitôt une pointe d'énergie en elle., prête à être relâchée. Mais avant cela, elle devait se préparer. Mg lui saisit soudain la gorge, pas durement, mais juste assez pour qu'elle se sente mal à l'aise.

Il claqua de la langue.

\- Bien, bien, nous savons pour ton petit tour, le _Cascadia_ , ou quelque chose du genre, dit-il en agitant un doigt en signe d'avertissement.

\- Parfait, répondit Hermione, un sourire forcé sur le visage. Alors vous savez que je peux le faire.

Elle libéra alors l'énergie dans son cœur en un _Cascadia_ comme un éclair lumineux. La main de Mag disparu aussitôt, et elle l'entendit jurer en volant à travers la pièce. Son corps heurta un mur proche et il retomba sur le sol comme une poupée de chiffons. Hermione se tourna ensuite vers l'autre homme qui gisait assis sur dans un fauteuil poussiéreux.

Sans attendre de savoir s'ils étaient encore en vie ou non, Hermione se rua sur Rogue, toujours inconscient, et lui saisit la cheville avant de Transplaner avec lui dans un violent craquement et ils quittèrent l'Impasse du Tisseur.

.

À suivre…

.

 _Traduit par Azzarine le 11 janvier 2016_


	52. Livre 2 - Chapitre 13

.

 **CHAPITRE TREIZE**

.

 _ **NdT :** Je ne sais pas si je l'ai déjà dit ou pas, mais il ne me semble pas, dans cette fic, j'appelle Hermione, Hermione, mais dans la version d'origine, l'auteur l'appelle Harmony, par son nom d'emprunt en fait. J'ai délibérément décidé de continuer à l'appeler Hermione pendant la narration afin de ne pas perdre son identité et surtout, le fait que ce n'est pas une fic Tom/OC mais bien un Tomione. Voilà !_

.

* * *

.

Les arbres, aussi fins que des spaghettis, étaient si serrés que leurs troncs emmêlés étaient aussi épais que des piliers. Leurs feuilles, d'un vert fluorescent dans le soleil couchant, étaient floues à tel point qu'Hermione avait l'impression de voir des cœurs partout. Lorsqu'elle avait reparu avec Rogue après avoir Transplané, elle s'était effondrée sur le dos et sa tête avait heurté une pierre, faisant danser des étoiles derrière ses paupières.

Pourquoi elle n'arrivait _jamais_ à faire un Transplanage correct la dépassait.

Se redressant sur les coudes, la jeune femme attendit que passe sa nausée puis elle s'assit. Elle se trouvait sur un lit de feuilles mortes qui craquèrent sous son poids quand elle remua. Quand elle regarda autour d'elle, elle remarqua qu'elle était entourée d'arbres si hauts qu'elle n'en voyait pas le sommet. Près d'elle, elle découvrit Rogue, immobile. Elle grogna en se relevant et s'agenouilla près de son professeur de Potions.

\- Monsieur, appela-t-elle.

Elle grommela en lui attrapant l'épaule pour le faire rouler sur le dos.

\- Oh… souffla-t-elle en découvrant le visage de l'homme maculé de boue, à cause de son arrivée face contre terre.

 _Ça lui va bien_ , songea Hermione, amusée, hésitant à retirer la boue.

Elle se sentit aussitôt coupable de penser une telle chose et retira la saleté avec un coin de sa cape. Tandis qu'elle s'exécutait, les mouvements agacèrent rapidement Rogue et il brisa le sortilège. Il s'assit aussitôt et regarda autour de lui.

\- Où sommes-nous ? demanda-t-il.

Hermione se releva en s'essuyant les mains.

\- Dans la forêt entre le cottage et la ville, répondit-elle.

\- Près du cottage ? dit-il en la regardant avec colère. Êtes-vous devenue folle ? Cet endroit doit grouiller d'Agents du Ministère !

Il sauta sur ses pieds.

\- Ils pourraient parcourir la forêt comme nous parlons. Votre intelligence vous a-t-elle fait défaut ? demanda-t-il en la regardant.

\- Je suis désolée, répondit la jeune sorcière, estimant qu'elle ne devrait pas être la seule des deux à faire des excuses, vu qu'il avait été incapable de la protéger des deux Mangemorts et qu'elle avait dû les sauver, elle et lui, elle-même. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de revenir ici, reprit-elle. Je pense très souvent à cet endroit dernièrement et il m'est venu à l'esprit quand j'ai pensé à une destination, et puis au dernier moment, je sais que je dois nous emmener dans un endroit sûr. Donc, je nous ai amenés ici j'ai campé dans ce coin pendant quelques jours après la Bataille de Poudlard.

Rogue marmonna, regardant alentours. Quand il se fut assuré qu'il n'y avait personne, il tira rapidement sa baguette et jeta quelques sorts sur le cercle d'arbres qui les entourait, afin d'empêcher les gens de les entendre ou de les voir.

\- Donc, vous vous êtes tous les deux retrouvés coincés à la campagne après votre fuite, hm ? demanda-t-il quand il eut terminé avec les sortilèges.

\- Excusez-moi ? Tous les deux ? s'étonna Hermione.

Rogue haussa un sourcil en glissant sa baguette dans sa cape.

\- Vous et le Lord, après que vous vous soyez échappés de Poudlard.

\- Oh. Ouais, répondit Hermione doucement.

Elle se rappela alors qu'elle ne lui avait jamais dit, ou à qui que ce soit, d'ailleurs, ce qui s'était passé après la Bataille de Poudlard. Tout le monde savait qu'elle avait quitté Poudlard avec Voldemort, donc, ils s'imaginaient qu'elle était avec lui. Tout le monde pouvait comprendre ça.

Elle ferma les yeux, attendant la question suivante tant redoutée qu'elle connaissait déjà : Et donc, comment Voldemort a-t-il perdu la mémoire ?

Mais la question ne vint pas. Rogue installa un camp et fit un petit feu. Il regarda la jeune femme par-dessous ses mèches noires et demanda :

\- Vous n'auriez pas quelque chose d'utile dans ce sac ? demanda-t-il.

\- Euh…

Hermione saisit son sac et le posa sur le sol pour l'ouvrir, farfouillant dans ce qu'il contenait.

\- Rien sauf si vous voulez vous rendre à une fête, ou bien faire un peu de lecture, répondit-elle en lui montrant la robe et le livre.

Rogue tira alors une bourse de sa cape et entreprit de compter ses Gallions.

\- C'est quel livre ? demanda-t-il.

\- Horcruxes, répondit Hermione, regardant sans l'homme sans ciller, guettant sa réaction.

Il la regarda lentement.

\- Je suis en pleine recherche de la meilleure manière pour diviser mon âme en millions de morceaux tandis que je planifie de m'emparer du monde, continua-t-elle.

La forêt fut soudain plongée dans un épais silence, comme si chaque insecte et chaque animal s'était figé pour hausser les sourcils d'un air interrogateur. Rogue ne montra aucune réaction, ce qui, pour Severus Rogue, était une grande réaction. Il cligna des paupières.

\- Je plaisante, se renfrogna alors Hermione.

Elle fourra ses affaires dans son sac. Rogue n'avait toujours pas bougé, et elle le regarda durement.

\- Vous avez entendu ? Je plaisantais.

\- Encore heureux, répondit Rogue sèchement. Si vous pensez que c'est un sujet à rigolade, vous vous trompez sérieusement.

\- Je sais, c'était juste une blague, soupira Hermione, se sentant idiote. Je suis fatiguée de mentir tout le temps à tout le monde. Je pense que je devrais essayer une autre approche.

Rogue soupira, assis sur le sol, et pinça l'arrête de son nez.

\- Désolée, je tentais juste de détendre l'atmosphère, marmonna Hermione dans sa barbe. Mais c'est un livre sur les Horcruxes et je l'ai, genre, volé à Voldemort, ajouta-t-elle après quelques secondes.

\- Ça suffit, je ne veux pas savoir comment vous l'avez eu, l'interrompit Rogue en levant une main pâle.

\- Ok, répondit Hermione en hochant la tête.

Elle lui tendit le livre quand il avança sa main vers elle. Il le feuilleta pendant qu'Hermione ravivait le feu de sa baguette. Quand Rogue grogna, elle le regarda.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

Il leva le livre, lui montrant l'intérieur de la couverture. Au centre, il y avait un tampon avec le blason de Poudlard.

\- Vous a-t-il dit que ce livre appartenait à Poudlard, à l'origine ? Je vous parie que c'est le tout premier livre sur les Horcruxes qu'il a lu quand il était étudiant, dit Rogue en regardant Hermione. Imaginez une seconde… Si ce livre n'avait pas été publié, le Lord ne serait pas ce qu'il est aujourd'hui.

\- Vous le pensez vraiment ? demanda Hermione, regardant le livre dans les mains de l'homme.

\- C'est simplement une idée, cependant, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il en lui rendant le livre.

Elle le prit et marmonna en le remettant dans son sac.

\- Si ce livre n'avait jamais été publié, et si Voldemort n'était pas devenu ce qu'il est maintenant, alors lui et moi ne nous serions jamais rencontrés.

Elle retourna ça dans sa tête, songeant que chaque choix, même le plus petit, pouvait grandement affecter le futur. Pendant une seconde, elle se demanda ce que sa vie aurait été si elle n'avait pas rencontré Voldemort.

\- Vous semblez triste, dit alors Rogue en la sortant de ses pensées.

Elle réalisa qu'il la regardait. Elle en fit autant, sans rien dire.

Après une bonne minute, il regarda ailleurs et la discussion fut oubliée. Quand Hermione fut assise sur sa cape face au feu invoqué qui ondulait dans l'air entre eux, Rogue ramena leurs pensées au présent.

\- Nous devons nous déplacer chaque jour dans un nouvel endroit, dit-il en ignorant les grommellements d'Hermione. Donc si vous connaissez des endroits isolés dans les environs, ce serait une bonne chose.

Hermione le regarda par-dessus les flammes, penaude.

\- Je n'ai jamais vraiment voyagé dans ma vie, répondit-elle. Sauf en France, avec mes parents, il y a quelques temps, mais je ne pourrais pas nous faire Transplaner tous les deux là-bas, c'est trop loin.

Elle sembla réfléchir un moment.

\- Cependant, reprit-elle. J'ai croisé plusieurs auberges dans les environs qui semblent plutôt désertes. On pourrait voir par-là.

\- Demain, accepta Rogue.

\- Ce serait bien d'avoir un lit pour dormir, pour une fois, dit Hermione, repensant à ce lit en particulier dans lequel elle avait passé tant de nuit au Manoir Jedusor.

La famille Jedusor était extrêmement riche et leur possessions et mobiliers n'étaient rien de moins qu'extravagant. Dormir dans son lit était comme dormir sur un monticule de nuage verts.

Comme Hermione s'installait sur sa cape dans les feuilles, elle laissa son esprit divaguer tandis qu'elle laissa son regard s'égarer dans les flammes du petit feu de camp. Elle se rappela alors une nuit particulière passée avec lui : elle n'était pas encore habituée à partager son lit, une chose si intime qu'elle en rougissait encore rien que d'y penser. Elle avait été réveillée par son agitation dans son sommeil, sans doute un autre cauchemar. Elle l'avait calmé mais s'était rendormie en laissant accidentellement son bras autour de son torse. Avant qu'elle ne s'endorme complètement, elle avait senti sa main lui caresser le bras sur toute sa longueur, dessinant des arabesques sur son épaule, la faisant frissonner. Mais ça semblait tellement lointain maintenant… À présent, sa peau la démangeait de ne plus ressentir cette caresse. Dans son esprit, elle arrivait juste à le regarder dans le lit, à le voir ouvrir les lèvres pour parler…

\- Harmony… souffla soudain un homme.

Hermione sursauta avec un hoquet et s'assit aussitôt. Elle avait dû s'endormir un moment quand la voix lui avait parlé, presque dans l'oreille. Elle regarda Rogue entre les étincelles des flammes. Il griffonnait sur un parchemin avec une petite plume, et il leva les yeux vers elle quand elle repoussa son manteau.

\- Avez-vous prononcé mon nom ? demanda la jeune sorcière.

\- Mauvais rêve ? demanda Rogue en secouant la tête, retournant à ses écritures.

\- Non. J'allais m'endormir quand j'ai entendu quelqu'un prononcer mon nom, expliqua Hermione.

\- Je n'ai rien entendu.

\- C'est peut-être idiot, mais la voix ressemblait à celle de Voldemort, dit Hermione en coinçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

Cela attira aussitôt l'attention de Rogue et il la regarda.

\- Je devais juste rêvasser, souffla Hermione

\- Vous rêvez souvent du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

Hermione le regarda du coin de l'œil, comme si elle allait lui confesser un profond secret.

\- C'est récent, répondit la jeune femme en s'arrangeant pour lui faire face, croisant ses jambes. La nuit dernière, par exemple, j'ai rêvé qu'il était venu au cottage. Ça semblait tellement _réel_ …

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Eh bien… Il m'a parlé. Il m'a parlé d'une réunion de famille, répondit Hermione en se rappelant les lèvres du Lord dans son cou.

\- Mangemorts, ajouta Rogue.

\- C'est ça. Il m'a dit d'arrêter de me cacher et… qu'il était à ma recherche.

Hermione frissonna et releva ses genoux, les entourant de ses bras, plongeant son regard dans le feu.

\- Paranoïa, répondit Rogue.

\- Je ne suis pas parano ! s'étouffa Hermione.

Rogue haussa un sourcil et elle détourna le regarda.

\- Bon, peut-être un peu, mais le rêve était trop réel. Ce n'était pas comme les autres rêves que j'ai eus auparavant. C'était si clair, comme…

\- Une vision, acheva Rogue.

\- Oui.

\- Hm, et quand est-ce que ces rêves-visions ont commencé ? demanda Rogue en hochant la tête.

\- Oh… répondit Hermione en cherchant dans sa mémoire. Je dirais, deux semaines après la Bataille de Poudlard, peut-être même avant.

\- Ils se pourrait qu'ils aient une sorte d'importance en voyance. Je serais vous, je surveillerais ces rêves, au cas où quelque chose s'ajouterait.

Hermione roula des yeux, se rappelant la classe de Divination.

\- Je n'ai aucun don de voyance, croyez-moi, répondit-elle.

Un silence s'installa alors tandis qu'elle le regardait écrire.

\- Sur quoi travaillez-vous ? demanda-t-elle.

Rogue lissa le papier sur son genou.

\- Une liste des ingrédients que j'ai toujours dans mon garde-manger, dans l'Impasse du Tisseur.

\- Vous n'allez quand même pas y retourner, si ?

\- Je n'irais nulle part sans quelques ingrédients.

\- Vous prévoyez de nous faire une potion ?

\- C'est précisément ce que je tente de faire.

Les yeux noirs du professeur parcoururent le parchemin.

\- Si nous devons efficacement éviter le Ministère, nous allons avoir besoin de plus de choses que deux jambes. Nous allons devoir envisager de changer d'apparence.

\- Comme le Polynectar ?

\- Oui, mais comme mes ingrédients ont été volés, je vais devoir en racheter, mais je n'ai pas assez d'argent sur moi, répondit Rogue en tapotant sa bourse. Alors à moins que vous n'ayez Gringotts cachée dans ce sac, nous allons devoir chercher un autre moyen de changer d'apparence, ajouta-t-il en montrant le sac d'Hermione du menton.

\- Je connais quelques sortilèges, dit Hermione. Mais ils sont bien moins efficaces que le Polynectar.

\- Ça va devoir faire l'affaire pour l'instant.

Hermione s'étendit sur un coude comme son ventre grognait. Elle n'avait eu ni petit-déjeuner, ni déjeuner aujourd'hui. Elle déglutit, tentant d'ignorer la douleur. Écoutant les crépitements du feu, ses pensées changèrent de sujet.

\- C'est tout ce qu'il me reste à espérer, souffla-t-elle.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? la questionna Rogue.

\- Si le reste de ma vie doit être comme ça, toujours à fuir, toujours sur la défensive et jamais à attaquer, toujours à chercher la prochaine opportunité pour changer mon apparence… toujours courir.

Elle secoua la tête pensivement.

Rogue la regarda.

\- Pour l'instant, oui, vous allez devoir continuer à courir, si vous avez un peu d'estime pour votre vie.

Il serra les lèvres un instant.

\- Vous voulez que je vous abandonne ? Vous voulez gérer tout ça, le Ministère, les Mangemorts, le monde entier, d'ailleurs, toute seule ? Alors passez devant. Je ne vous arrêterais pas.

Il regarda la jeune femme comme elle jouait avec un fil dépassant de sa cape.

\- Si c'est ainsi que doit être le reste de votre vie, je ne sais pas, cela m'importe peu. Regardez-moi, demanda-t-il.

Hermione leva les yeux vers lui.

\- Rien n'importe plus que demain, là où seront _demain_ , pas après-demain ou le jour d'après. Est-ce que vous comprenez, Miss Granger ?

_Hermione le regarda, surprise d'entendre son nom. Cela lui faisait bizarre de l'entendre. Presque nouveau à ses oreilles.

\- Vous comprenez ? répéta Rogue.

\- Hermione savait que c'était une question de rhétorique, mais elle hocha quand même la tête, émue par cet enthousiasme inattendu.

\- Oui, Monsieur, souffla-t-elle.

.

À suivre…

.

 _Traduit par Azzarine le 13 janvier 2016_


	53. Livre 2 - Chapitre 14

.

 **CHAPITRE QUATORZE**

.

Un plus tard dans la journée, Hermione ne pouvant se retenir, signala à Rogue à quel point elle avait faim. Il était presque l'heure de dîner et il fut d'accord pour trouver quelque chose à manger pour tous les deux. Hermione était partie trop vite du cottage pour avoir eu le temps d'emporter de la nourriture dans son sac, et les problèmes qu'ils avaient eus chez Rogue ne leur avait laissé aucune chance d'emporter le minimum vital.

Rogue envoya alors la jeune femme sur la route la plus proche pour qu'elle essaie de trouver un voyageur intéressé par un quelconque échange. Avant de partir, Hermione se jeta un petit sort sur elle-même, lui donnant l'apparence d'une jeune femme d'âge moyen avec des cheveux rouges flamboyants et des yeux vers. La bourse de Rogue dans la main, elle disparut entre les arbres.

Le sort ne durant qu'une demi-heure, voire moins, Hermione marcha d'un rythme soutenu, espérant trouver rapidement quelqu'un. Ayant déjà voyagé dans ces bois, elle retrouva rapidement la route principale. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'elle tombe sur quelqu'un allant en sens inverse, quittant la ville. Comme ils s'approchaient l'un de l'autre, Hermione nota que c'était un vendeur ambulant, portant un énorme sac sur son dos. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt ans avec son visage rond et ses yeux pétillants. Il agita la main chaleureusement dans sa direction et elle se dirigea vers lui en lui souriant à son tour.

\- Bonsoir, Miss, intéressée par quelque chose à acheter ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, en effet. Auriez-vous de la nourriture ? demanda-t-elle en modifiant un peu sa voix pour qu'elle colle à sa nouvelle apparence.

\- Oui, m'dame, j'ai.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez ?

\- Voyons voir…

Il fronça les sourcils puis pouffa, amusé.

\- J'ai oublié ! Une petite minute.

Il laissa tomber son sac de son large dos et défit les cordes qui le maintenaient fermé.

\- Je suis nouveau dans le métier, s'excusa-t-il en sortant quelques paquets. Le vendeur habituel, Zeth, est celui qui tourne ici, mais il est parti. La rumeur dit qu'il bosse avec le Ministère maintenant. C'est bien pour lui. Ça paie certainement bien mieux.

Les oreilles d'Hermione se dressèrent.

\- Excusez-moi, vous avez dit, Zeth ?

\- Oui, c'est lui, répondit le vendeur en la regardant. Pourquoi ? Vous le connaissez ?

Hermione hocha la tête et le vendeur sourit.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas. Zeth était toujours prêt à aider les femmes. Surtout les jolies.

Hermione lui renvoya un sourire mais ses pensées restèrent sur cet homme, Zeth. Il n'était donc pas un Mangemort, même pas un agent officiel du Ministère. Il n'était qu'un vendeur ambulant d'une petite ville.

Le vendeur tendit alors à Hermione deux paquets de viande séchée et de fromage.

\- Vous avez entendu parler de lui, ces derniers temps ? demanda-t-il. Ses amis en ville aimeraient bien des nouvelles.

\- La dernière fois que j'en ai entendu parler, il était à la poursuite d'Harmony Hangleton, répondit Hermione, surprise par la froideur de sa voix. Je pense qu'il tente de la ramener au Ministère pour obtenir la récompense.

Le vendeur rigola.

\- Ah, le bougre. Il a toujours pensé qu'il était fait pour quelque chose de plus grand. Je ne serais pas étonné que sa persévérance finisse par payer et qu'il attrape cette femme.

\- N'y comptez pas trop, dit Hermione entre ses dents, faisant sauter un Gallion dans la main de l'homme.

Elle se détourna ensuite du vendeur et s'éloigna, l'esprit bloqué sur pourquoi est-ce qu'un vendeur d'une petite ville déciderait soudain de quitter sa vie normale pour se lancer dans quelque chose d'aussi important que la chasse du criminel le plus recherché du monde. Il en voulait très certainement la récompense, mais qu'est-ce qui le rendait différent des autres voulant l'attraper, elle ?

Hermione regarda droit devant elle, le long de la route. Dans sa tête, elle se demanda où est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien conduire. Si elle continuait à marcher, elle finirait par rencontrer un embranchement, l'un des deux menant au cottage. Le vendeur avait dit que Zeth était le vendeur habituel de cette route. L'esprit d'Hermione s'éclaira alors brusquement et elle comprit. Zeth avait dû se trouver dans les environs du cottage quand elle était partie, fuyant Voldemort. Il avait dû la voir et s'était imaginé qu'il aurait une chance de l'attraper. Cela lui donnait un avantage sur les autres : il savait où elle avait été. Et à présent, il avait le Ministère de son côté pour la coincer.

En sentant une petite sensation de chatouilles sur le visage, Hermione comprit que le sort s'était terminé. Elle bifurqua vers le bord de la route et retrouva son chemin jusqu'à Rogue.

À quelques pas du cercle d'arbres où elle savait que se trouvait son campement, elle ne trouva plus rien, plus de Rogue, plus de feu, pas même une empreinte de botte. Mais elle s'avança quand même et sentit la magie de la barrière quand elle la traversa. Rogue apparut alors, assis près de feu. Quand il regarda dans sa direction, elle montra les paquets.

\- À table, dit-elle en partageant les portions tout en en gardant un peu pour plus tard.

\- Vous n'avez eu aucun problème ? demanda Rogue avant de commencer à manger.

\- Non, répondit Hermione en secouant la tête, avalant sa nourriture avant de parler. Mais j'ai découvert que cet homme qui me traque, Zeth, est un habitué du coin.

\- Qui est-il ?

\- Un vendeur, sur la route principale, non loin de là. Comme je l'ai dit, j'ai passé pas mal de temps cachée dans les environs, et il a dû me voir un jour et aussitôt quitter son boulot pour me pourchasser, marmonna la jeune femme. Bonne chance pour ça.

\- Je ne le prendrais pas à la légère, à votre place, dit Rogue.

\- Je lui ai échappé une fois, répondit Hermione. Il m'a retrouvée dans une auberge non loin et je lui ai échappé. Je peux le refaire.

Rogue regarda alors vers la lune se levant à travers les arbres.

\- Ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée de rester dans les auberges, dit-il.

\- Non, lâcha rapidement Hermione. Je vous en prie, j'y suis juste restée trop longtemps, c'était ma faute. J'apprécierais grandement qu'on ait un toit sur la tête, pour une fois.

Rogue pinça les lèvres.

\- On en reparlera demain matin.

Il retira son manteau et l'étala sur les feuilles. Il s'y étendit ensuite et ferma les yeux.

\- Nous devons nous reposer. Qui sait jusqu'où nous allons devoir aller demain ?

Hermione termina son repas et redonna au feu un coup de fouet avec sa baguette magique. Elle déposa ensuite son sac au sommet de sa cape en guise d'oreiller. Ce n'était pas si inconfortable avec sa robe de Serpentard à l'intérieur. Elle s'allongea avec un soupir et regarda le ciel parsemé d'étoiles qui s'allumaient les unes après les autres comme la nuit s'installait.

Chez elle, elle n'avait jamais pu voir les étoiles à cause de la pollution lumineuse des rues proches. C'était une sorte de réconfort de savoir que les étoiles étaient les mêmes partout où elle se trouvait, et ce peu importe à quel point elle se sentait seule, ou que les choses devenaient bizarres. C'était rassurant de savoir qu'au moins une chose ne changeait pas.

Une brindille se brisa soudain quelque part sur la gauche d'Hermione, la faisant sursauter et s'asseoir aussitôt. Elle regarda autour d'elle mais ne vit rien hormis l'ombre des arbres. Peut-être que les ombres du crépuscule lui jouaient des tours, mais elle eut l'impression de voir quelqu'un louvoyer entre les arbres… un peu comme une cape secouée par le vent.

\- Qui est là ? demanda-t-elle.

Une partie d'elle le savait déjà, cependant, et elle se pencha légèrement en avant avec anxiété, ses yeux fouillant l'obscurité sans faille.

L'ombre s'approcha alors de l'endroit où se trouvait la limite de la barrière magique. Effectivement, c'était bien quelqu'un dont la tête et les épaules étaient drapés d'un manteau noir. Deux bras apparurent alors et repoussèrent le capuchon, révélant un visage. La face pale de Voldemort se montra alors dans la lueur de la lune, comme si elle émanait de lui.

Hermione sentit sa tête lui tourner et elle réalisa qu'elle avait retenu sa respiration depuis qu'elle l'avait aperçu entre les ombres. Elle s'obligea à se calmer et à respirer profondément. Elle s'assit alors sur sa cape et croisa ses jambes devant elle. Voldemort fit un pas en avant, ses yeux bleus ne la lâchant pas. Ses pieds ne faisaient guère de bruit sur les feuilles. Il s'approcha alors de la jeune sorcière, la lumière de la lune émanant de derrière lui comme une sorte de halo argenté. Il se laissa tomber sur les genoux, s'asseyant sur une hanche. Il laissa passer quelques secondes pour la regarder. Tendant le bras, il laissa glisse son doigt le long de la mâchoire d'Hermione. Elle s'appuya contre et la main lui caressa la joue.

Hermione s'efforça de ne pas cligner des paupières, de peur qu'il ne disparaisse si elle fermait les yeux.

\- Vous êtes juste un rêve… souffla-t-elle.

Elle sentait le regard du Lord fixé sur sa bouche tandis qu'elle parlait.

\- Je suis réel, répondit-il, faisant bondir le cœur d'Hermione.

\- C'est impossible, dit-elle en retour, secouant la tête.

La main du Lord disparu de son visage.

\- Je sais que je me suis endormie quand vous êtes venue à moi, la nuit dernière, reprit-elle. Et si vous étiez réellement ici, échappé de Menkar, j'en aurais certainement entendu parler…

Elle se tut quand il posa son index contre ses lèvres.

\- Je ne suis pas ici physiquement, mais mon esprit si.

Il remua et vint s'asseoir près d'elle sur sa cape. Elle se pencha vers lui et ressentit sa chaleur.

\- Mais c'est mon rêve, peu importe à quel point il est réel, dit-elle en le regardant. Les rêves proviennent du subconscient profond. Je ne vois que ce que je veux voir. Si vous étiez réellement ici, vous tenteriez certainement de me tuer.

\- Te tuer… Comme c'est amusant, marmonna-t-il avec un rire.

Hermione se sentit agacée par sa moquerie mais elle ne put retenir un sourire.

\- J'ai tort ? demanda-t-elle. La dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, vos intentions étaient claires…

\- J'étais en colère, inconsolable. Je n'accepte pas facilement d'avoir été trompé, peur importe l'importance que tu as pour moi.

\- Je ne vous ai jamais menti, dit Hermione avec quelques secondes. Je ne vous ai juste pas dit toute la vérité. Il y a une différence.

\- Tu es compliquée, dit Voldemort en haussant un peu la voix. Une femme compliquée, pleine de fausses intentions et de secrets.

Hermione grogna.

\- À vous entendre, on dirait que je suis une mauvaise personne. Ces jours sont terminés, j'en ai assez de mentir.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il hocha la tête et l'observa en silence.

Hermione baissa alors les yeux et un moment de silence s'installa.

\- C'est normalement le moment où vous devriez dire « Je ne te mentirais plus moi non plus ».

Voldemort fronça les sourcils, pensif. Après un moment, il secoua la tête.

\- Non, répondit-il. Non, mes jours de mensonges ne sont pas encore terminés.

Hermione s'empêcha de lui décocha un regard dur.

\- Ce n'est pas exactement ce que mon subconscient voulait vous faire dire, c'est certain, dit-elle. Si je ne rêve pas, alors comment et pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

Voldemort ne répondit pas tout de suite mais regarda autour de lui.

\- Où es-tu ?

\- Quoi ?

Il la regarda de nouveau, dardant son regard plus sur elle.

\- Où es-tu, là maintenant ?

\- Euh…

\- Ce n'est pas une question difficile, ajouta-t-il d'une voix plus rude qu'auparavant. Ne sais-tu pas où tu es ? Réponds simplement.

Hermione fut surprise par le sérieux dont il fit preuve brusquement.

\- Euh… Je suis dans une forêt, on dirait bien, répondit-elle en regardant autour d'elle.

Voldemort fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu sais que ce n'est pas ce que je veux savoir. Donnes-moi un lieu, où est cette forêt ?

\- Je ne comprends pas, répondit Hermione, hésitante. Je suis près de la Chaumière aux Coquillages, et ?

Soudain, il lui saisit les épaules et se mit à la secouer.

\- Réveilles-toi ! Réveilles-toi !

\- Q-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Arrêtez !

\- Réveillez-vous !

La forêt, ainsi que Voldemort, semblèrent soudain disparaître, mais la pression sur ses épaules, non. Elle reçut alors une nouvelle secousse et ouvrit les yeux pour voir le visage de Rogue au-dessus d'elle.

\- Réveillez-vous ! dit-il.

Il avait l'air très agité et il la secoua une nouvelle fois, lui faisant sonner la tête.

\- Quoi… ? marmonna la jeune sorcière, ses mains contre le torse de l'homme pour le repousser et faire cesser les secousses.

Il ne prononça qu'un seul mot et Hermione fut immédiatement réveillée.

\- Des Aurors.

 _Hermione s'assit aussitôt et Rogue et elle se mirent à emballer leurs maigres affaires. Quand elle se drapa de sa cape, elle regarda autour d'elle et vit un grand nombre des baguettes magique allumées, ressemblant à des lucioles flottant entre les arbres._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda-t-elle à voix basse._

 _\- Ça n'a pas d'importance, répondit Rogue en passant sa propre cape. Il faut juste partir d'ici._

\- Ils sont là ! aboya soudain une voix au milieu du paquet de baguettes éclairées.

Des douzaines de sortilèges fusèrent alors en éclairant la forêt, filant droit sur Rogue et Hermione. À la dernière seconde, Rogue saisit Hermione par sa cape et la jeta au sol, sous la ligne de feu.

\- Sortez-nous de là ! lui cria-t-il dans l'oreille.

Il n'eut pas besoin de le lui dire deux fois. Au moment où une nouvelle vague de sortilèges s'envolait vers eux, elle Transplana dans un craquement sonore.

.

À suivre…

.

 _Traduit par Azzarine le 25 janvier 2016_


	54. Livre 2 - Chapitre 15

.

 **CHAPITRE QUINZE**

.

\- C'était de ma faute, dit Rogue alors qu'ils marchaient tous les deux, côte à côte en direction d'une auberge perchée sur une falaise surplombant l'océan. J'ai été assez stupide pour ne pas alimenter la barrière autour de nous pendant notre sommeil. Il a dû s'épuiser durant la nuit.

\- C'est aussi de ma faute, répondit Hermione. J'aurais dû y penser mais j'étais trop décontractée. Être au milieu d'une forêt semblait être un endroit sûr. On dirait que j'avais faux, souffla-t-elle.

\- Une idée sur comment ils ont réussi à nous trouver ?

\- Peut-être le vendeur, suggéra Hermione. Peut-être qu'il a eu des soupçons me concernant et qu'il a averti les Aurors. J'ai peut-être été trop flagrante.

Hermione se rappela à quel point elle était en colère quand le vendeur lui avait dit qu'il croyait bien que Zeth allait finir par la capturer.

\- Rappelez-moi de ne plus vous envoyer seule nulle part désormais.

\- Ça ne se reproduira plus, répondit Hermione. Comme je l'ai dit, j'ai juste été un peu trop confiance. C'est tout.

\- Cela aurait pu nous coûter la vie à tous les deux, grogna Rogue en retour. Si vos marmonnements dans votre sommeil ne m'avaient pas réveillé, nous serions entre les mains du Ministère actuellement.

\- Mes marmonnements ? demanda Hermione, lui jetant un regard.

\- Vous parliez dans votre sommeil. Encore un de ces rêves-visions ?

Il baissa les yeux vers elle et elle détourna le regard, droit devant elle.

\- Oui, répondit-elle. Voldemort est revenu me voir.

\- Quelque chose en particulier que je devrais savoir ?

Hermione se remémora sa conversation avec le Lord, essayant de se rappeler quelque chose qui sortirait de l'ordinaire.

\- Il n'arrêtait pas de me demander où je me trouvais.

\- Où vous vous trouviez ? demanda Rogue en s'arrêtant de marcher.

Hermione hocha la tête.

\- Plusieurs fois, oui. D'abord tranquillement, mais plus j'hésitais à lui répondre, puis il s'énervait.

\- A-t-il dit autre chose ?

\- Eh bien… On a discuté à propos de certains choses… personnelles. Il a mentionné quelque chose sur le fait de ne pas être avec moi physiquement mais par l'esprit.

Hermione plissa le nez.

\- Une chose étrange aussi… Vous êtes préoccupé par ces rêves, dit-elle en le regardant.

\- Bien sûr ! se moqua-t-il. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que quelqu'un a des visions du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Ce ne sont que des rêves, rectifia Hermione. Il ne se montre que lorsque je suis endormie ou très fatiguée.

\- Quand vous êtes le plus vulnérable, répondit Rogue sans la regarder.

Elle fronça les sourcils à son adresse. Il se remit alors à marcher et elle lui emboîta le pas.

\- Je n'ai rencontré qu'une seule personne comme vous qui pouvait rêver du Lord, et c'était pour de dangereuses raisons.

Hermione sentit le froid l'envahir et elle murmura :

\- Harry Potter.

Elle vit Rogue opiner et la regarder du coin de l'œil.

\- Les rêves de Potter lui étaient envoyés par le Lord en personne afin de lui faire voir ce qu'il voulait qu'il voit… lui mentir, dit Hermione.

Des papillons dansaient dans le ventre d'Hermione.

\- Vous pensez que Voldemort m'envoie ces rêves ?

\- Non. C'est impossible… Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne se rappelle de rien…

\- Je sais, souffla la jeune femme.

\- Cependant, _quelqu'un_ pourrait vous envoyer ces rêves, quelqu'un qui serait contre vous, dans le but d'entrer dans votre tête. Vous l'avez dit vous-même : Le Lord vous a demandé où vous vous trouviez. Quelqu'un aurait très bien pu vous trouver de cette manière, afin de faire cesser votre course.

Le cœur d'Hermione manqua un battement. Elle éprouvait de la colère à se sentir utilisée. Un étranger quelque part dans le monde, tentait d'entrer dans sa tête. De plus, elle détestait le fait d'abandonner l'idée que Voldemort n'ait rien à voir avec ses rêves-visions. Il semblait tellement _réel_! C'était très difficile de croire qu'il n'était que le fruit de l'amusement de quelqu'un d'autre…

Rogue et Hermione furent en vue de l'auberge peu de temps après. C'était un petit bâtiment qui semblait avoir plusieurs siècles avec sa peinture écaillée par le vent salé de l'océan. La seule source de lumière provenait d'une lampe à pétrole, suspendue à l'entrée.

Sans frapper, Rogue entra, suivit par Hermione. Elle avait hâte de quitter le froid et de profiter de la chaleur d'un bon feu et d'un lit douillet.

De petites tables étaient disposées tout autour du rez-de-chaussée, avec toutes ces petites chandelles qui lui donnaient une ambiance éthérée. Comme aucune des tables n'étaient occupées, Rogue et Hermione semblaient être les seuls clients.

Le tavernier, un homme d'âge mur, se tenait derrière le bar, la tête entre les bras, assoupi. Rogue se rendit jusqu'à lui, mais l'homme ne se réveilla pas. Hermione tira alors sur les robes de Rogue et il lui jeta un regard. Elle indiqua une petite cloche de service argentée. Rogue abattit alors sa paume dessus, plus brutalement que nécessaire, et la cloche résonna à travers la pièce aussi bruyamment qu'un coup de feu. Le tavernier bondit aussitôt avant de trébucher.

\- Une chambre, dit Rogue, regarda l'homme avec impatience.

Hermione tira de nouveau sur ses robes et il la regarda lever deux doigts. Il secoua la tête.

\- Pas deux, je n'ai pas assez d'argent.

Il ignora les marmonnements d'Hermione, et soupira pour le tavernier qui se remettait sur ses pieds.

L'homme lui jeta un regard plein de reproches. Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur Hermione, la regardant de haut en bas, puis il reporta son regard sur Rogue avec dégoût.

\- Dix Mornilles la nuit, dit-il sournoisement. Un Gallion de plus pour le repas et…

Il regarda les cheveux ébouriffés d'Hermione et ses joues rougies.

\- Une Mornille supplémentaire pour que vous ne soyez pas dérangés.

Hermione comprit aussitôt pour l'homme semblait dégoûté par Rogue, et elle décida d'intervenir.

\- Excusez-moi, je ne suis pas…

\- On ne restera pas longtemps, la coupa Rogue en lui jetant un regard dur.

Il claqua deux Gallions sur le bar devant le tavernier.

\- Nous acceptons l'assurance de ne pas être dérangés.

Hermione devint aussitôt rouge vif. Le regard que lui jeta le tavernier lui donna aussitôt envie de disparaître entre les planches du sol.

\- Par ici, dit alors l'homme en les précédent jusqu'à des escaliers.

Hermione suivit Rogue, furieuse. Ils furent installés dans la première chambre, juste à gauche au sommet des escaliers. Le tavernier tendit les clefs à Rogue et se détourna.

\- Appréciez votre nuit, grinça-t-il en s'éloignant.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre d'exaspération, humiliée. Rogue ouvrit alors la porte et entra. La première chose qu'Hermione remarqua fut une grande fenêtre qui donnait sur l'océan. Juste à côté de la fenêtre, il y avait un lit qui semblait très confortable, recouvert d'un boutis.

 _Il n'y a qu'un seul lit…_

Hermione rigola doucement sur le ridicule de la situation, elle se tourna vers Rogue comme il fermait la porte.

\- J'espère que vous aimez dormir sur le sol, dit-elle en grimaçant un sourire qui se fana aussitôt comme Rogue restait stoïque. Je plaisante… _Je suppose._

\- J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas.

Hermione agita la main.

\- C'est bon. J'ai l'habitude de partager…

\- Non, je veux dire, dormir sur le sol.

\- Quoi ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils à son intention.

\- J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas de dormir sur le sol.

Hermione sentit sa bouche s'ouvrir toute seule.

 _Il est sérieux ?_ se demanda-t-elle.

Après quelques secondes d'un silence gênant, Rogue esquissa un sourire, ou une grimace.

\- Je deviens drôle.

\- Oh ! Vous avez tenté d'être drôle… C'était… bizarre.

Rogue baissa le regard en déposant ses affaires sur le sol. Tandis qu'ils déballaient leurs maigres possessions, Rogue reprit la parole.

\- Revenons-en à notre conversation sur vos visions.

\- Rêves.

\- Oui. J'ai, comme je le disais, aidé Potter à contrôler ses rêves dans le but de fermer son esprit pour l'empêcher d'être envahi. Ça s'appelle l'Occlumancie. Je peux vous apprendre à contrôler votre esprit quand il est le plus vulnérable. Vous serez alors en mesure de vous débarrasser du Lord, de cette man…

\- Non ! s'exclama Hermione, lui faisant face.

Elle se surprit elle-même par sa réaction. Rogue se figea. Ses yeux la regardèrent frénétiquement, confus. Hermione chercha aussitôt une excuse.

\- Ces rêves pourraient être très précieux. Ils pourraient nous aider. Le Lord m'a parlé des Mangemorts en train de se rassembler. Il pourrait en dire plus encore.

\- Néanmoins, si quelqu'un vous envoie ces rêves, comme un Mangemort, les accepter ne ferait que leur donner ce qu'ils veulent : vous contrôler. Vous _devez_ rester sur vos gardes.

\- Très bien, lâcha Hermione. Je serais prudente, mais je ne veux pas me débarrasser de ces rêves, pas encore.

\- La prochaine fois que vous recevrez un rêve, vous avez intérêt à vous taire sur notre localisation, c'est compris ? dit Rogue en la pointant du doigt.

Hermione se retint de lui balancer un regard noir. Quel droit pensait-il avoir pour la commander ? Si elle avait été avec Voldemort, là maintenant, Rogue serait déjà sous sa botte, dans la boue.

Voldemort ne l'avait pas habituée à recevoir des ordres, mais à en donner. Elle avait été sa pupille. Ça ne faisait-il pas d'elle la plus puissante sorcière au monde ?

Hermione releva le menton en sachant que Rogue était insensible à ses pensées. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui susurra de le provoquer en duel, mais utiliser la violence pour résoudre les problèmes n'avait jamais été une de ses méthodes.

Comme Rogue voulait quelques heures de sommeil, et qu'Hermione voulait quelques heures avec Voldemort, ils s'installèrent difficilement sur le petit lit. Rogue n'était pas très généreux en terme d'espace et Hermione était très à l'étroit de son côté. Elle semblerait qu'elle ne pourrait avoir qu'un bras et une jambe sur le lit en même temps, le reste étant par-dessus le bord du lit. Elle s'en fichait un peu de toute façon. Elle aurait très bien pu dormir sur un lit fait de dents de dragons, du moment que le sommeil venait.

Et il apparut que Rogue ronflait. C'était une expérience nouvelle pour elle. Son nez anormalement grand ne lui rendait pas seulement sa voix nasillarde il donnait à ses ronflements un bruit étrange haut perché qui donnait l'impression à la jeune sorcière qu'une mouche lui tournait autour sans arrêts. La première fois que Rogue soupira dans son sommeil, Hermione bondit de frayeur avant de comprendre que le son venait de Rogue et qu'elle allait devoir faire avec jusqu'au matin.

À la longue, son esprit finit par dériver, allant de pensées en pensées, avant qu'elle ne plonge dans le sommeil. Des images apparaissaient derrière ses paupières, allant de l'expression méfiante d'Harry, à Rogue lui parlant du Polynectar et des ingrédients disparus, en passant par Voldemort tendant un bras elle, puis au tavernier et son regard dégoûté quand il les avait regardés, Rogue et elle.

Elles étaient apparues aussi rapidement qu'elles disparurent et elle se retrouva de nouveau sur le lit, dans la taverne. Elle regarda le plafond, au-dessus d'elle, observant chaque rainure du bois dans l'obscurité. Il apparut alors que la chambre était trop calme. Les ronflements de Rogue s'étaient tus.

Tournant la tête pour voir son professeur, son regard rencontra une paire d'yeux bleus, la faisant hoqueter. Elle bondit aussitôt pour s'éloigner de lui. Voldemort haussa alors les sourcils et la jeune femme regarda ailleurs.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-il en lui attrapant le menton pour qu'elle le regarde.

Ses doigts brûlaient comme de la glace.

\- Ne demandez pas, répondit-elle.

\- Demander quoi ?

\- Où est-ce que je suis actuellement. Parce que je ne vous dirais rien.

\- Pourquoi pas ? demanda Voldemort en ricanant.

Hermione recula le menton et ils s'assirent sur le lit.

\- Rogue m'a mise en garde, vous n'êtes qu'une illusion pour une personne qui tenterait d'entrer dans ma tête pour me contrôler. J'admets volontiers que je refuse de le croire, mais je dois prendre toutes les précautions nécessaires.

Voldemort se rapprocha, ses yeux bleus rivés sur Hermione.

\- Non, dit-il. Rogue devient fou. Il ne doit pas me connaître aussi bien que toi. Aucune personne encore en vie n'est aussi proche de moi que toi actuellement.

Il lui caressa le menton.

\- Alors dis-moi _Harmony_ , suis-je réel ou bien seulement parce que _toi_ tu le voudrais ?

Hermione se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, forcée de regarder Voldemort droit dans les yeux.

\- Je vais vous poser une question à laquelle seul le véritable Lord Voldemort saura répondre, dit-elle après quelques secondes.

Le Lord serra les mâchoires et un mince sourire étira sa bouche. Il était partant.

Hermione chercha alors un moment où elle avait été seule avec Voldemort. La Chaumière aux Coquillages. Elle se remémora quelques-unes de leur conversation avant qu'elle ne soit contrainte de lui effacer la mémoire.

\- Quand nous étions au cottage, vous m'avez dit avoir vu votre futur dans cette chambre, au Manoir Jedusor. Que m'avez-vous dit avoir vu ?

Le sourire du sorcier s'étira et son regard se perdit dans ses souvenirs.

\- J'avais toujours cru que cette chambre était une légende avant de la trouver. Après ça, je mourrais d'envie d'y entrer. Je pensais m'y voir en train de diriger le monde j'ai été très déçu quand j'ai vu que ce n'était pas le cas. Je marchais dans un cimetière, il y avait du brouillard partout, et j'ai découvert la tombe de Lucius Malefoy. Je n'oublierais jamais ce qui y était gravé : « Ici repose un homme que les femmes rêvent d'avoir, et que les fils rêvent d'être. »

Ses yeux revinrent alors au présent et il regarda Hermione. Sa main se glissa tendrement jusqu'à son cou puis sur sa poitrine, au niveau de son cœur. Hermione pouvait jurer qu'il le sentait battre sous ses doigts.

\- Je _voulais_ ça, Harmony. Je voulais ces mots. Je ressens un besoin désespéré d'absorber leur signification, de les transformer, et en quelque sorte, les faire miens.

Hermione ravala une vague d'émotions.

\- Je… je ne me souviens pas que vous ayez décrit cela de cette manière, dit-elle. Mais ça m'ira.

Il lui retourna un sourire.

\- Je dois m'excuser.

\- Pour quoi ?

\- Je suis quelque peu sentimental quand je rêve. Le manque de contrôle de mes actions, et le reste.

Hermione se pencha en avant jusqu'à ce que son front rencontre le menton du Lord. Elle l'entendit prendre une profonde inspiration, comme il respirait son odeur.

\- Ça change tout, dit la jeune sorcière. Vous n'êtes pas juste une partie de mon rêve, ou une illusion d'un quelconque imposteur.

\- Oui, souffla-t-il. C'est vrai.

Hermione s'assit et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Cela ne signifie qu'une chose : ces rêves me sont envoyés, et par personne d'autre que vous.

Le sourire d'un kilomètre de long qui s'étira sur les lèvres de Voldemort confirmèrent les soupçons d'Hermione. Elle relâcha un long soupir en se couvrant le visage de ses mains.

\- Merlin, il y a bien des jours, j'aurais été terrifiée par tout ça. Mais c'est pareil à chaque fois que je suis avec vous toutes ces pensées et ces terribles sentiments disparaissent, dit-elle en le regardant à travers ses doigts. Je suis une personne complètement différente près de vous.

\- Comme c'est sensé l'être, je me sens vide sans mon héritière, dit Voldemort, lui retirant les mains de son visage. Tu me rends plus fort que jamais c'est pour cela que tu dois me revenir, et rejoindre ma famille.

Son regard se fit alors dur.

\- Que tu le veuilles ou non. Avec le temps, tu comprendras.

Hermione esquissa un sourire triste et déposa une main douce contre son visage.

\- Je m'inquiète pour vous, dit-elle doucement. Beaucoup.

Elle saisit le devant de sa robe dans son poing et le tira à elle.

\- Mais je ne serais _jamais_ comme vous.

Elle sentit un poids lui être retiré du cœur et elle réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'elle admettait une telle chose en face de lui. Elle éprouva un sentiment de liberté en sachant que maintenant, il savait ce qu'elle ressentait.

Elle s'était attendu à ce qu'il s'énerve en entendant ça, mais il se contenta de sourire. Quand Hermione le relâcha, il lissa le tissu de ses mains.

\- Avec le temps, tu comprendras, répéta-t-il sans que son sourire ne l'ait quitté.

Hermione soupira par rapport à son manque de clémence.

\- Je me suis battu contre une armée entière d'Aurors pour vous atteindre… mais peut-être que vous devriez réaliser que vous n'avez pas choisi la bonne personne pour devenir votre héritier.

Voldemort regarda la jeune femme silencieusement, son sourire se décrocha lentement tandis que son visage arborait une expression attristée. Pendant un moment, Hermione se demanda s'il allait réellement prendre tout ça en considération, mais quand son sourire se reprit, il parla d'une voix forte.

\- Je ne me suis pas trompé.

Il la scruta pendant plusieurs secondes avant de secouer la tête.

\- Je pense que tu risques de te surprendre toi-même, Harmony.

\- Comment en êtes-vous si sûr ? demanda Hermione en haussant les sourcils.

Comment pouvait-il en savoir plus sur elle, qu'elle-même ?

\- Pare que… commença-t-il, son visage donnant l'impression de hurler « J'en sais plus que toi ». Parce que tu n'es pas seulement mon héritière, pas seulement ma protégée ou un fidèle. Tu es tellement plus.

Il posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules, serrant plus que nécessaire.

\- Tu es _moi_.

\- Je ne comprends pas, dit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Du moins, une partie de moi, marmonna-t-il en fixant quelque chose près de l'oreille d'Hermione.

Quand ses yeux se reposèrent sur elle, il ajouta :

\- À présent, Harmony, j'aimerais que tu m'accordes une faveur. Je veux que tu te réveilles maintenant, et qu'ensuite, tu quittes ce lit, et cette chambre.

\- Pourquoi ?

Voldemort posa son index sur les lèvres de la jeune sorcière.

\- Une fois que tu auras fait ça, marche directement jusqu'à la chambre voisine, ouvre la porte, et entre à l'intérieur.

\- Ça n'a aucun sens.

\- C'est pourtant simple, Harmony. Fais-le.

Sur-ce, Hermione ouvrit les yeux. Elle était sur le dos, à regarder le plafond de bois. Elle tourna la tête sur l'oreiller pour voir Rogue endormi près d'elle. Son ronflement haut-perché résonna à nouveau dans la chambre.

La jeune femme s'assit alors lentement, repoussant les couvertures. Elle ne pensait plus à rien sauf aux instructions de Voldemort et, comme un zombie, elle quitta le lit et sorti dans le couloir. Là, elle regarda la porte en face d'elle. Aucune lumière ne filtrait entre les planches elle semblait aussi vide qu'auparavant. Mais comme Voldemort le lui avait ordonné, elle traversa le couloir et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle ne percevait rien d'autre que le silence. Elle enroula ses doigts autour de la poignée et la tourna. Quand elle cliqueta, elle poussa la porte qui s'ouvrit. La chambre était semblable à la sienne, sauf qu'au lieu d'un seul lit, il y en avait deux.

Hermione remarqua aussitôt que les deux lits étaient occupés par un homme chacun. Le lit le plus proche était occupé par le rude Mag Crochet, qui était assis au bord du lit, les pieds pendant du lit. Le second lit était occupé par Marek, l'homme à la cape. Il avait dû s'être allongé, mais il s'était assis juste quand Hermione était entrée.

Il fallut quelques secondes aux deux Mangemorts pour reconnaître la jeune femme plantée sur le seuil de leur chambre. Mag fut la premier à la voir, et il cligna des paupières, ses yeux s'agrandissant sous la surprise. Marek la regarda à son tour, inébranlable.

Hermione laissa échapper un hoquet, se sentant revenir à la réalité, elle fit un pas en arrière.

Au moment où elle pivota pour s'enfuir, Marek jaillit de son lit et se mit à la pourchasser.

.

À suivre…

.

 _Traduit par Azzarine le 26 janvier 2016_


	55. Livre 2 - Chapitre 16

.

 **CHAPITRE SEIZE**

.

\- Attrape-la ! s'écria Mag dont l'embonpoint l'empêcha de sortir lestement de son lit.

\- Professeur ! hurla Hermione avant de dévaler les escaliers.

Elle sentit les doigts de Marek lui effleurer l'épaule juste avant qu'elle ne saute trois marches à la fois. Un éclair rouge passa soudain à quelques centimètres de son oreille. Quand ses pieds nus se posèrent sur la dernière marche, elle sentit sa baguette dans sa manche. Elle l'en tira et balança un sort par-dessus son épaule.

Elle se ruait vers la porte d'entrée quand elle vit le tavernier du coin de l'œil, en train de lire le journal derrière le comptoir.

\- Les baguettes c'est dehors ! cria-t-il sans lever les yeux de son journal.

Hermione se retrouva dehors une seconde plus tard et elle fut frappée par l'air glacial et salé qui provenait de l'océan. Sur la gauche, il y avait un vaste champ d'herbe et devant elle, à une centaine de mètres, une forêt. Elle avait une chance d'échapper à ses poursuivants si elle parvenait à atteindre les arbres. Mais elle n'aimait pas du tout l'idée d'avoir à ses trousses deux Mangemorts déterminés. Elle était prête à se battre et le grand champ était la meilleure des places pour cela.

Quand la jeune femme se positionna au centre du champ, plusieurs sortilèges la frôlèrent de quelques centimètres seulement. Elle tenta de conjurer un _Cascadia_ mais elle était trop terrifiée pour se concentrer. Lorsqu'elle fit face aux deux Mangemorts, elle n'avait donc rien d'autre que son habilité avec une baguette magique, la plupart de ce qu'elle avait appris provenant de Lord Voldemort en personne. Elle était donc loin d'être désarmée.

Cependant, lorsqu'elle fit face aux deux hommes, elle se demanda si ce qu'ils voyaient d'elle était une sorcière adepte. Elle pouvait les imaginer parler de ses pieds nus, de son t-shirt froissé, de ses cheveux indisciplinés qui volaient autour d'elle comme un halo, ses mèches encadrant son regard déterminé. Elle espérait qu'en la regardant, ils ne voyaient pas une stupide adolescente de dix-sept ans, mais une femme habituée à se défendre elle-même.

Le Mangemort Marek était plus près d'elle qu'elle ne l'avait pensé, Mag marchant dans leur direction depuis l'auberge. Marek prit son temps pour s'avancer. Il devait s'imaginer qu'ils la tenaient, qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'échapper.

Hermione raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette, prête à leur prouver qu'ils avaient tort de s'en prendre à elle. Ils ne la forceraient pas à aller _quelque part_.

\- Chopes-la, Marek, s'exclama Mag, se tenant à quelques mètres derrière son complice. Mettons un terme à cette traque.

Hermione leva sa baguette, droit vers le cœur de Marek en guise d'avertissement. S'il faisait un seul mouvement, il allait le payer. Elle ne s'attendait cependant pas au flot de sortilèges qui fila droit vers elle à la vitesse de la lumière… Il fut rapide, _très rapide_ mais Hermione avait remarqué qu'en augmentant sa vitesse, il perdait en puissance et qu'il avait conjuré ces sorts sans enthousiasme.

Heureusement, Hermione était égale en puissance aussi bien qu'en rapidité, elle parvint donc à renvoyer chaque sortilège à la dernière seconde. Cela dura quelques minutes jeter un sort, le repousser, jeter un sort, le repousser…

\- Ça suffit ! s'exclama Mag, soudain impatient. Fini de faire joujou ! Termines-en avec elle, Marek !

Même à cette distance, Hermione pu voir quelque chose changer dans le regard de son adversaire, juste avant qu'il ne conjure un sort qui embrasa les alentours comme un éclair. Le Mangemort profita de la seconde de surprise de la jeune sorcière pour lui envoyer un sort assommant qui la frappa en pleine poitrine, lui coupant le souffle. Hermione tomba à la renverse, l'herbe l'entourant, avec le ciel au-dessus d'elle, rose et doré, pour seule vision.

Pendant quelques secondes, le silence fut épais, seulement dérangé par le bruit de l'océan, et Hermione regarda passer un groupe d'oies dans le ciel. Elle entendit alors des pas quelque part, écrasant l'herbe, mais elle fut incapable de tourner la tête. Le bruit se rapprocha encore et encore jusqu'à être à sa hauteur. La silhouette noire de Marek apparut alors dans son champ de vision, remplaçant le ciel comme un vilain nuage noir.

La cape du Mangemort flottait silencieusement dans le vent. Son capuchon avait été rabattu par sa course après la jeune femme. Avec le bas de son visage couvert d'un foulard noir, Hermione vit ses longs cheveux bruns lui revenir dans les yeux, des yeux qui la regardaient avec délectation. Ses épaules se haussèrent alors et retombèrent comme s'il cherchait son air.

 _S'il te plaît…_ songea Hermione, le Stupéfix l'empêchant de parler. _Je t'en prie, ne fais pas ça. Ne me captures pas_ , supplia-t-elle comme Marek la regardait d'en haut.

\- Aller ! s'exclama soudain Mag. Ramassons-la et allons-y !

Comme Marek ne bougeait pas, Mag lui rigola au nez.

\- Je sais qu'elle te fait envie, mais on n'a pas le temps, là. Tu sais ce qu'on a à faire. Les fidèles ont besoin d'elle ! Elle est l'Héritière !

 _S'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait…_

Les sourcils de Marek se rejoignirent sur son front comme il réfléchissait, regardant la jeune femme de haut en bas. Quelque part dans son dos, Mag grommelait impatiemment. Des pas se firent alors entendre.

\- Très bien, je vais le faire moi-même, alors, avant que Severus ne nous cause des problèmes.

Ses pas, moins légers que ceux de Marek, se rapprochèrent et il apparut bientôt dans le champ de vision d'Hermione, sa baguette levée. Marek sembla alors se réveiller. Il cligna des paupières et avant même que Mag ait pu faire un pas de plus, il tendit le bras et saisit Mag au collet. Ils Transplanèrent alors, laissant Hermione seule dans le champ.

À l'instant où ils disparurent, Hermione fut libérée sur sortilège et elle se détendit aussitôt. Elle s'assit et découvrit Rogue venir vers elle entre les hautes herbes. Il portait leurs sacs sur chacune de ses épaules.

\- Voldemort communique avec ses Mangemorts d'une façon ou d'une autre, dit Hermione comme Rogue se rapprochait. Il savait qu'ils étaient proche de nous.

\- Et comment vous savez ça, exactement ? Vos rêves ? demanda Rogue froidement, croisant les bras.

\- Oui, répondit Hermione. Dans mon dernier rêve, il m'a dit de me rendre dans la chambre où se trouvaient les deux Mangemorts.

\- Je croyais que nous étions d'accord sur le fait que ces rêves vous étaient envoyés par un imposteur, grogna Rogue.

\- Non ! répondit Hermione en se relevant. Non, je l'ai questionné, je lui ai demandé de répondre à une question dont lui seul connaît la réponse, et il m'a donné une réponse claire et détaillée. Je sais au fond de moi qu'il est celui qu'il dit être.

\- Mais, dit Rogue en se pinçant l'arête du nez. _Le Daily Prophet_ était parfaitement clair, sa mémoire a été effacée nette. Maintenant, à moins que le Ministère ne mente sur tout ça, comment fait-il pour vous envoyer des rêves alors qu'il n'a même aucune idée de qui il est ?

Hermione réfléchit. Une mèche de cheveux lui revint dans les yeux.

\- Les rêves proviennent du subconscient, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle. Nous rêvons de choses dont nous ne nous pouvons pas nous rappeler en étant éveillés. Ce que je crois, donc, et si quelque part dans le subconscient de Voldemort, il se souvenait de tout ? De qui il est à ce dont il est capable, en passant par ce qu'il a fait ? Et si c'était enfoui dans un endroit tellement profond que même le sortilèges d'oubli ne pouvait pas l'atteindre ?

\- C'est un gros si, dit Rogue. Quand il est éveillé, il ne se souvient de rien, mais c'est le contraire quand il rêve ? C'est complètement fou mais… possible.

Rogue pinça les lèvres.

\- Vous voyez ? dit Hermione, sentant un mix d'anxiété et d'excitation s'emparer d'elle.

\- Mais ça n'explique toujours pas comment il s'y prend pour vous envoyer ces rêves, reprit Rogue. Vos deux esprits doivent être connectés d'une certaine manière, ne faire qu'un. Peut-être que le Charme Serpentine y est pour quelque chose ?

\- Peut-être, acquiesça Hermione. Rentrons, dit-elle alors en réprimant un frisson quand un coup de vent froid les balaya.

\- Vous ne pensez pas que nous devrions aller ailleurs ? demanda Rogue.

Hermione secoua la tête, repensant à la façon dont Marek avait Transplané en emportant Mag.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'ils reviendront, du moins, pas maintenant.

Lorsqu'ils furent de retour à l'auberge, Rogue demanda à ce qu'un petit-déjeuner leur soit monté dans la chambre. Le tavernier grommela une réponse avant de disparaître dans la cuisine. Quelques minutes plus tard, il toquait vivement contre la porte de la chambre des deux sorciers avec un plateau contenant des omelettes, des toasts et du jus.

\- Le retour des deux Mangemorts m'a fait réfléchir, dit Rogue entre deux bouchées.

Il était assis sur le lit tandis qu'Hermione s'était installée sur le sol, jambes croisées en tailleur, utilisant ses genoux pour soutenir son assiette.

\- Nous sommes plus déterminés que jamais à trouver les ingrédients pour le Polynectar ou n'importe quelle autre potion qui nous permettrait de nous fournir de nouvelles identités. Si mes ingrédients n'avaient pas été volés, vous n'auriez pas manqué d'être capturée. Nous devons trouver un moyen d'obtenir de l'argent. Ce sera notre principale priorité. Une fois cela fait, nous pourrons acheter les ingrédients dans l'Allée des Embrumes.

Hermione n'aimait pas vraiment l'idée de devoir retourner dans cette endroit si lugubre du monde magique.

\- Le Chemin de Traverse n'a pas ces ingrédients ?

\- Bien sûr que si, répondit Rogue. Mais nous pourrons mieux nous dissimuler dans l'Allée des Embrumes.

Il termina son toast et le fit descendre avec le reste de sa boisson.

\- Et je crois savoir que l'on peut trouver du Polynectar déjà prêt uniquement dans l'Allée des Embrumes. C'est extrêmement cher, mais cela pourrait nous offrir un avantage pendant que notre propre Polynectar se prépare.

Rogue laissa retomber ses épaules.

\- Ok ? dit-il en insistant un peu sur le mot.

Hermione leva une main.

\- En qui allons-nous nous transformer ? Nous devons mettre un bout de la personne visée dans la potion pour se changer en elle.

Rogue leva l'index en haussant les sourcils.

\- Et voilà le second avantage de faire nos emplettes dans l'Allée des Embrumes. On peut y acheter des mèches de cheveux et des rognures d'ongles spécialement destinées au Polynectar.

\- C'est immonde, grimaça Hermione, dégoûtée.

Quand ils eurent terminé de manger, Rogue récupéra les assiettes et les déposa sur le plateau.

\- Je vais aller en ville aujourd'hui, pour voir s'il y a quelque chose que je peux faire contre un peu d'argent, dit-il.

\- Du genre ? Prendre un bulot ? demanda Hermione sans pouvoir retenir un rictus.

Elle avait bien du mal à imaginer Rogue faisant autre chose que des potions. L'idée de le savoir travaillant en garçon de salle dans un restaurant ou encore comme un banal employé de bureau, était tout simplement ridicule.

\- Je suppose que je ne serais pas loin.

\- Non, répondit Rogue. Si j'y vais seul, je serais moins visible. Vous pouvez rester ici. Vous pourriez en profiter pour savoir comme et pourquoi le Lord vous envoie ces rêves. Cela pourrait nous aider à prendre l'avantage sur les Mangemorts, du moins jusqu'à ce que Voldemort récupère la mémoire.

Hermione se sentait de nouveau perdue. Elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir que Voldemort se rappelle de tout. Si ça ne tenait qu'à elle, il retrouverait uniquement ses souvenirs liés à elle et rien d'autre. Ils pourraient vivre leur vie ensemble, juste tous les deux. Mais ils ne vivraient plus dans le mensonge.

Hermione savait que ce ne serait pas très sympa pour lui, peu importe les choses horribles qu'il avait faites. Une petite voix égoïste au fond de son esprit lui souffla que ses rêves de Voldemort n'étaient pas suffisants : elle voulait une chose bien plus réelle, pouvoir être près de lui et sentir sa chaleur pendant des heures.

Après que Rogue fut partit, Hermione se tenait debout dans la chambre, sans savoir quoi faire. Elle s'écroula finalement sur le lit défait en soupirant, regardant le plafond. Elle ferma les yeux en se demandant si elle allait pouvoir se rendormir, ainsi Voldemort ferait son apparition. Mais peut-être que cela ne fonctionnait que s'il dormait lui aussi, dans sa cellule de Menkar, comme deux radios allumées en même temps.

Avec ses cheveux étalés autour de sa tête comme un halo de vagues châtain, la jeune sorcière se concentra sur sa respiration, s'obligeant au calme. Elle ne s'endormi pas réellement, somnolant seulement pendant une minute, mais ce fut suffisant pour provoquer une réaction.

Les mains de la jeune sorcière reposaient sur son ventre quand elle sentit quelque chose la frôler aussi délicatement qu'une plume. Elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux tout de suite, prétendant être endormie. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, goûtant une odeur qui provoqua des souvenirs du cottage dans son esprit. L'odeur lui rappelait Voldemort dormant près d'elle, dans le lit, torse-nu, les draps remontés sur sa taille. À présent, elle pouvait sentir le lit s'enfoncer légèrement près de sa tête, comme si quelqu'un s'y était appuyé d'une main. Hermione soupira mais au même moment, un souffle chaud lui balaya le visage. Elle estima la personne à quelques centimètres d'elle mais elle garda les yeux fermés.

La jeune femme sentit des lèvres frôler sa pommette. C'était là où elle avait quelques cicatrices, devenues de simples lignes pâles à présent. Elle les avait reçues d'une sorcière appelée Bellatrix, lorsqu'elle avait découvert Hermione dormant dans le lit du Lord. Et à présent, il l'embrassait à ce même endroit, comme s'il voulait s'excuser. Hermione ne fut pas certaine du moment où il recula car la sensation perdura encore quelques secondes.

Lorsque Voldemort chuchota, cela fit presque bondir la jeune femme, qui eut l'impression d'entendre hurler.

\- Tu veux avoir pourquoi ? souffla le sorcier. Tu veux avoir pourquoi nous pouvons rêver ensemble ?

Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue après-coup comme s'il venait d'y penser.

\- Eh bien, je t'ai déjà dit pourquoi. Tu connais la réponse, Harmony.

Il l'embrassa sur l'autre joue.

\- Tu l'a toujours su. La réponse est juste sous ton nez.

Ses lèvres frôlèrent le bout du nez d'Hermione.

La jeune sorcière attendit impatiemment que ses lèvres rencontrent enfin les siennes, mais il n'en fut rien. Soudain, un poids lui tomba sur l'estomac et elle grogna sous l'impact avant de s'asseoir dans le lit, parfaitement réveillée.

Elle ouvrit les yeux mais Voldemort n'était nulle part dans la pièce. Hermione chercha ensuite la cause du poids qu'elle avait ressenti sur son ventre et découvrit un livre qui reposait désormais sur ses genoux. Elle tendit aussitôt les mains et caressa les lettres dorées du titre de ce livre familier. C'était sur livre sur les Horcruxes, ou plus exactement, celui de Voldemort.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit, déjà ? _La réponse est juste sous ton nez. Tout ce que tu as à faire, est ce que tu fais de mieux._ La réponse était donc simple : ce qu'elle faisait de mieux, c'était lire, chercher et obtenir de la connaissance, ce qui la rendait fière. Pour ce qui était de la réponse juste sous on nez… elle regarda le livre posé sur ses genoux. Eh bien, voilà.

Lentement, la jeune femme prit le livre et l'ouvrit. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était en possession de ce livre, elle commença à le lire.

Hermione survola l'index du livre qui listait des titres de chapitres du genre : « Les fondamentaux des Horcruxes », « Comment choisir l'objet pour votre Horcruxe », ou encore « Comment choisir votre victime ».

La jeune sorcière déglutit à la vue de ce titre mais un chapitre attira son œil : « Le Comportement des Horcruxes ». Elle tourna les pages jusqu'à l'atteindre et, juste en-dessous du gros titre, il y avait indiqué « dans des objets ».

Hermione se laissa emporter dans sa lecture. Elle lut dix pages et fut surprise quand le texte passa à « dans des humains ». Cela rappela aussitôt Harry à son esprit. Il lui avait expliqué avoir un morceau de l'âme de Voldemort en lui et qu'il avait dû mourir pour qu'elle disparaisse. Hermione chercha alors à se rappeler comme Harry avait décrit un Horcruxe : c'était créé quand un meurtre était commis, cela partageait l'âme et elle entrait alors dans un objet, ou dans le cas de Harry, en lui-même.

Les histoires d'Hermione et de Harry étaient connectées d'une certaine façon, et quand la jeune femme se remémora ce que Rogue avait dit, sur le fait qu'il ne connaissait qu'une seule autre personne ayant des visions du Lord, et que c'était Harry.

Elle réalisé alors qu'ils n'étaient pas connectés entre eux, Harry et elle, mais que Voldemort était connecté à eux deux séparément. Hermione sentit son cœur s'emballer et elle continua de lire. Elle finit bientôt par trouver ce qu'elle espérait : une partie du texte décrivait comment la personne choisie qui possédait un morceau de l'âme du créateur de l'Horcruxe, se retrouvaient avec leurs deux esprits connectés. Ils pouvaient alors s'envoyer l'un à l'autre des visions ou de fausses idées quand l'esprit était au plus bas de se défenses, notamment pendant le sommeil. Mais ça ne s'arrêtait pas là. Quand les deux esprits étaient connectés, ils pouvaient expérimenter ce que l'autre éprouvait, comme s'ils n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne.

 _Hermione comprit rapidement que ces indications ne concernaient pas Harry, mais elle. Elle avait l'impression de lire sa propre expérience les visions-rêves, et même les émotions._

 _C'est impossible… Ça ne peut pas être vrai._

 _Son esprit fit alors remonter des souvenirs datés d'un peu plus tôt le matin même, quand elle était Voldemort étaient au lit tous les deux. Ses mots rebondissaient dans son crâne encore et encore._

 _Tu es moi. Tu es moi. Tu es moi._

Hermione sentit alors le livre glisser des mains et tomber sur le sol dans un « boum ! ».

 _._

 _À suivre…_

 _._

 _Traduit par Azzarine le 5 février 2016_


	56. Livre 2 - Chapitre 17

...

 **Petite note avant le chapitre : J'arrive à la fin de mes chapitres précédemment traduits pendant les vacances de Noël. Etant donné que j'ai moins de temps à présent, il se peut que je décide de faire une pause de quelques semaines d'ici mercredi prochain, le temps d'avancer un peu avant de ne pas vous laisser trop longtemps sans nouvelles. Merci d'être assidus en tous cas !**

...

* * *

.

 **CHAPITRE DIX-SEPT**

.

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel et même en train de redescendre lorsque Rogue revint à l'auberge. Il semblait épuisé d'avoir sans cesse dû remettre en place son sort de dissimulation afin de rester discret. Cependant, il avait trouvé la parfaite « opportunité de gagner de l'argent » qu'il avait cherchée, et il avait dû Transplaner dans tout le monde sorcier pour confirmer que la rumeur était vraie.

Rogue regarda la pièce de parchemin dans sa main, qui contenait toutes les informations dont il avait besoin. Alors qu'il le lisait, une pensée lui vint à l'esprit : _Elle va me mépriser pour ça. Plus que d'ordinaire, disons._

Quand il entra dans la taverne, il remarqua que le tavernier ne se tenait pas à sa place habituelle, derrière le comptoir. Peut-être installait-il de nouveaux clients, et Rogue sentit ses entrailles se pincer d'inquiétude pour Hermione. Alors qu'il atteignait le sommet des escaliers, il vit le tavernier en train de refermer la porte de leur chambre après lui avec un petit plateau dans la main. L'homme grogna en voyant Rogue.

\- Cette fille est folle, ronfla-t-il en marchant jusqu'à Rogue. Vous devriez avoir honte de vous.

Sans un autre mot, le tavernier redescendit les escaliers.

Rogue entra alors dans leur chambre et vit Hermione assise sur le lit, le tourné vers lui. Sur la table de chevet se trouvait une tasse de thé non entamée. Elle ne se retourna même pas quand il ferma la porte.

\- J'ai trouvé exactement ce dont j'ai besoin pour obtenir de l'argent, mais vous n'allez pas aimer, dit-il en pensant capter son attention.

Ça ne fonctionna pas.

\- J'ai confronté Mag, le Mangemort, une ou deux fois, je pense que ce ne sera pas la dernière fois.

Hermione resta silencieuse.

\- Je vous avais demandé de réfléchir sur comment Voldemort pouvait vous envoyer ces rêves, dit Rogue en fronçant les sourcils. Avez-vous découvert quelque chose ?

Il la vit remuer la tête et elle opina. Le soleil entrait par la fenêtre et illuminait ses cheveux, leur donnait l'air d'être enflammés.

\- Vous avez trouvé ? demanda Rogue. Cessez donc d'être muette. Aller, répondez-moi.

Il fit quelques pas dans sa direction et son pied heurta un objet sur le sol. Il baissa les yeux et découvrit le livre d'Hermione, sur les Horcruxes. Plusieurs pages étaient cornées comme il avait dû être jeté de côté sans attention.

Rogue se baissa pour le ramasser, le regarde puis regarda Hermione.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il doucement.

 _Les pensées et les souvenirs se bousculaient dans l'esprit d'Hermione, roulant les uns sur les autres. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Elle était un… elle n'arrivait même pas à l'imaginer. C'était exactement comme le jour où Voldemort lui avait révélé la véritable signification de son Charmer Serpentine, sauf qu'à présent, c'était dix fois plus terrifiant. Avec le charmer elle était encore la même personne, mais avec_ _ça,_ _elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle était._ _Elle ne savait plus ce qui lui appartenait à présent. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir été abandonnée, mais elle essaya de garder à l'esprit qu'elle n'était pas la seule Harry aussi avait eu une partie de l'âme de Voldemort en lui… Mais malgré le fait qu'elle n'était pas la seule dans ce cas, ça_ _changeait tout_ _._

Elle avait à peine conscience que Rogue se tenait derrière elle, mais elle avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait sentir une autre présence dans la pièce : celle de Voldemort. Son âme – une partie de ce qu'il était – était à l'intérieur d'elle, se mêlant et interférant avec sa propre âme. Elle réalisa alors qu'elle n'avait jamais été seule, même quand elle fuyait à travers le pays, de forêt en forêt, de taverne en auberge, elle n'avait jamais été seule. Quand elle avait serré Harry dans ses bras, ça n'avait pas été elle qui avait éprouvé l'envie de tuer son meilleur ami, mais Voldemort à travers elle.

Hermione tressaillit quand Rogue prit la parole, la tirant ses pensées. Sa voix était lente et menaçante.

\- Vous allez me dire dans la seconde ce qu'il se passe, gronda-t-il.

Hermione soupira. Elle n'avait pas encore pleuré. Elle ne souvenait du reste pas d'avoir pleuré quand Voldemort lui avait dit qu'elle était son héritière, mais elle n'en était pas loin.

\- Page deux cent trente-sept, dit alors la jeune sorcière, jetant un œil par-dessus son épaule pour regarder l'homme agiter une main au-dessus du livre qu'il tenait.

Rogue était silencieux. Pendant un moment Hermione entendit les pages du livre tourner et quand il fut à la bonne page, il reprit la parole.

\- Comportement des Horcruxes sur les Humains ? demanda-t-il.

Hermione hocha la tête, le laissant lire, puis répondit :

\- Tout concorde. Les visions-rêves, les émotions aléatoires et inutiles… tout concorde.

Rogue inspira et le regarda.

\- bien sûr que tout concorde, dit-il. J'aurais dû fait le rapprochement entre les similitudes entre Potter et vous.

Ses froid yeux noirs rencontrèrent ceux de la jeune femme et sa bouche s'ouvrit lentement.

\- Vous savez ce que cela signifie ? demanda-t-il.

Hermione pivota vers alors vers l'homme.

\- Il y a plusieurs raisons qui font que j'ai rêvé de _ce_ livre en particulier, dit-elle en hochant la tête. Voldemort n'est pas immortel. Il a un nouvel Horcruxe. Une partie de son âme… est en moi, acheva-t-elle en avalant bruyamment sa salive.

La chambre fut aussitôt plongée dans le silence. Hermione éprouva une soudaine honte et fut incapable de regarder Rogue dans les yeux. Le monde entier la haïssait pour une seule chose et c'était d'avoir sauvé Voldemort de la Bataille de Poudlard. Mais à présent, à cause d'elle, Voldemort était de nouveau immortel. À présent, elle comprendrait parfaitement pourquoi le monde entier aurait envie de la haïr, si jamais ils savaient la vérité.

\- Quand est-ce que ça a été créé ? demanda Rogue d'une voix inhabituellement douce. Est-ce que vous vous en souvenez ?

Hermione tenta de se souvenir de ça, mais elle n'en était pas certaine. Elle tenta de remonter dans ses souvenir afin de se rappeler d'un événement qui s'était produit quand elle était avec le Lord. Ses pensées la ramenèrent alors à un moment bien particulier elle savait que c'était le bon.

Hermione, Voldemort et ses Mangemorts étaient chez Barjow & Beurk pour récupérer l'une des dernières Armoires à Disparaître encore intacte, dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Mais les Aurors leur avaient posé une embuscade et Hermione s'était enfuie pour se mettre à l'abri dans une ruelle. Deux Aurors l'attendaient là et l'avaient attrapée avant même qu'elle ait pu les combattre. Ils s'étaient immédiatement enfuis en la jetant sur le dos de l'homme, quel était son nom, déjà ? Podmore. Sturgis Podmore. Ils avaient dans l'idée de l'interroger afin d'obtenir des informations sur Voldemort.

Ils ne savaient pas que l'homme qui les pourchassait dans le but de sauver Hermione. Le premier Auror, la femme, mourut aussitôt. Voldemort prit sa vie dans une lueur verte. L'homme qui portait Hermione Podmore, avait instinctivement tourné le dos à Voldemort, protégeant de ce fait, sans le savoir, Hermione du rayon vert mortel. Voldemort l'avait tué et Hermione s'était retrouvée libre.

Hermione revit les images derrière ses paupières, mais ce n'était pas les siennes mais celles de Voldemort. Elle le vit enfant, adolescent, puis adulte. Elle s'était évanouie quelques secondes plus tard, et avec une partie de l'âme de Voldemort en elle.

La jeune sorcière raconta l'histoire à Rogue et il lui expliqua que l'Horcruxe avait sans doute été inconscient, du coup, lorsque de l'âme de Voldemort s'était déchirée, le fragment était entré dans la seule personne vivante des environs, elle.

\- Donc, dit Hermione, posant ses mains sur son visage. Laissez-moi résumer : Voldemort m'a donné le Charme Serpentine pour que je prenne le commandement si et quand il mourra, c'est ça ? Mais à présent, lorsqu'il mourra, il reviendra à la vie… à travers moi.

\- Vous serez toujours vous-même, répondit Rogue, s'approchant d'elle et lui prenant le poignet pour qu'elle le regarde. Le Seigneur Noir sera seulement… là, lui aussi, à la fois quand vous serez endormie et éveillée.

Hermione récupéra son bras.

\- Harry a dit qu'il avait dû mourir pour détruire cette partie de l'âme de Voldemort.

\- C'est le seul moyen, en effet.

\- Je ne veux pas mourir !

\- Vous pourriez revenir, tout comme Potter l'a fait. En outre, il n'y a que Voldemort qui puisse le détruire.

Hermione hocha lentement la tête. Elle était assise sur le lit, silencieuse, le regard perdu le long d'un rayon de soleil sur le sol, tombant de la fenêtre. Rogue la regarda se lever brusquement et se mettre à s'agiter, faisant le lit.

\- Que faites-vous ? demanda Rogue en fronçant les sourcils.

\- À votre avis ? répondit sèchement Hermione. Je fais le lit. Cette chambre est un vrai foutoir.

\- N'êtes-vous pas inquiète ? demanda Rogue en la suivant des yeux tandis qu'elle tournait autour du lit en tirant les draps. Ce nouvel Horcruxe va tout changer.

Hermione, lui tournant le dos, haussa les épaules.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? demanda-t-elle doucement. J'ai vécu avec depuis tout ce temps. Ce n'est pas si terrible. Les rêves en particulier, ajouta-t-elle avec un mince sourire.

Rogue se redressa et s'arrêta dans son élan, la regardant. Il marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe du genre « Parfois le déni est la réponse la plus sûre. » Puis il parla plus fort :

\- Vous savez que vous n'avez pas à prétendre de ne pas être effrayée…

\- Je ne le suis pas, répondit Hermione, lui faisant face. Je veux dire… porter en moi une partie de l'âme du _grand et terrible_ Lord Noir est un peu effrayant, j'admets, mais ce n'est pas ce qui me dérange le plus.

Elle essuya une larme du dos de sa manche et regarda Rogue droit dans les yeux.

\- Vous aviez raison en disant que cela va tout changer. Cela va modifier toutes ce que je n'ai jamais éprouvé pour lui quand j'étais avec lui. Comment puis-je désormais savoir si tout ça venait de moi ? La colère, la compassion ? Ou bien est-ce que c'était juste Voldemort, l'Horcruxe, son âme en moi ? Cela change la donne, toutes les significations de chaque mot que nous avons échangé, lui et moi.

Elle sentit son visage rougir tandis que Rogue la regardait. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi proche de dire la vérité, à quel point Voldemort et elle étaient devenus intimes. Comme elle sentait le regard de Rogue sur elle, elle pouvait imaginer les pensées qui lui traversaient l'esprit : des pensées d'elle et Voldemort ensemble, sans aucun doute.

\- Vous vous inquiétez pour lui, n'est-ce pas ? demanda alors Rogue, provoquant chez Hermione la chair de poule.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, hésitante, avant de répondre d'une voix entrecoupée.

\- Je crois bien.

Ses mots lui provoquèrent de nouvelles larmes, mais elle cligna des paupières pour les chasser.

\- Donc, ce que vous dites… C'est uniquement _lui_ qui éprouvait quelque chose pour _vous_ et à cause de l'Horcruxe, pour ressente tout ça aussi ?

Hermione haussa les épaules et décida d'aller droit au but.

\- Pour tout vous dire, j'espère que non. J'espère vraiment que tout ce que j'ai éprouvé était réel.

\- Mais vous n'en êtes pas sûre.

\- Non.

Hermione le regarda du coin de l'œil, se demandant où il voulait en venir.

Il se mit soudain à rire mais c'était froid et sans joie. Il la regarda comme si elle n'était qu'une enfant naïve.

\- J'espère que vous ne sous-entendez pas ce que je crois. Sérieusement, Le Seigneur Noir est _incapable_ d'aimer. En ayant passé autant de temps à ses côtés, vous mieux que personne d'autre devriez le savoir. Il ne se préoccupe de personne d'autre que de lui-même.

Rogue gratifia la jeune sorcière d'un rictus et Hermione eut brusquement envie de le frapper. Ses poings se serrèrent mais elle se retint. _Il est tellement ignorant…_ songea-t-elle. Elle ne devait pas à s'attendre à plus venant de quelqu'un qui ne connaissait Voldemort qu'à travers ses actions meurtrières. Rogue ne connaissait pas son Maître aussi bien qu'il le pensait.

Hermione s'approcha de Rogue jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient quasiment nez-à-nez mais étant plus petit que lui, elle du tendre le cou.

\- _Vous avez tort_ , siffla d'elle d'une voix pleine d'amertume.

Rogue eut un mouvement de recul comme si elle l'avait insulté. Ses yeux noirs s'agrandirent tandis qu'il penchait un peu la tête sur le côté.

\- Que vous est-il arrivé ? demanda-t-il.

\- Ça, répondit la jeune femme en pointant sa poitrine de son index, sur son Charme Serpentine.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence après quoi Rogue hocha la tête.

\- Je suppose que je suis en partie coupable…

Hermione eut besoin d'un moment pour comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire.

\- Mais Dumbledore a été celui qui m'a choisie pour aller là-bas, dit-elle finalement.

\- Et j'étais d'accord avec lui, pour la majeure partie, répondit Rogue. J'aurais préféré un Serpentard, parce que c'était trop dangereux pour vous, étant une Née-Moldue.

\- Merci, dit Hermione en hochant la tête.

\- Pour quoi ? demanda Rogue en haussant un sourcil.

\- Pour ne pas avoir dit « Sang-de-Bourbe ». Vous avez dit « Née-Moldue ». Alors merci.

Rogue carra les épaules, réajustant sa robe noire.

\- Je suis un professeur. C'est contre les règles de discriminer un élève, dit-il.

Hermione soupira.

\- Je crois que je préférais quand je vous détestais. Ça rendait les choses plus simples, marmonna-t-elle.

Elle put voir une étincelle dans le regard de Rogue.

\- Ah, dit-il en se mettant à fouiller dans les poches de sa cape. En parlant de me détester, ça me fait penser…

Il sortit un parchemin.

\- Vous vous souvenez que je vous ai dit avoir trouvé le meilleur moyen de gagner rapidement de l'argent ?

Il lui tendit le parchemin.

\- Et voilà.

Hermione prit le papier et le balaya du regard.

\- Oh non, dit-elle en ouvrant de grands yeux.

Elle relut le parchemin, sentant son estomac se contracter un peu plus à chaque seconde.

\- Vous devez vous moquer de moi ?

.

À suivre…

.

 _Traduit par Azzarine le 22 février 2016_


	57. Livre 2 - Chapitre 18

.

 **CHAPITRE DIX-HUIT**

.

Un Duel.

Mais pas _n'importe_ quel duel. Celui-ci était considéré comme _la_ compétition clandestine à laquelle tous les sorciers et les sorcières compétents devaient participer. Mangemorts et Agents du Ministères se retrouvaient égaux la compétition clandestine était une zone neutre, tous les combats étaient réservés aux duels.

Le prix était gros : une énorme bourse de Gallions de la taille de votre estomac. Et c'était plus que suffisant pour obtenir tous les ingrédients nécessaires au Polynectar.

L'existence de cette compétition n'était partagée que par le bouche à oreille, pour des raisons de sécurité évidentes. Rogue avait dû faire des aller et retours pour collecter toutes les informations, infirmer ou se faire confirmer les rumeurs, et il avait tout noté sur le parchemin qu'Hermione tenait entre ses mains.

\- _Une compétition des duels ?_ dit-elle, la bouche ouverte de surprise. Eh bien, bonne chance avec ça, acheva-t-elle en lui rendant le papier.

L'homme leva un sourcil à son intention. Elle ramena son bras à elle comme il ne récupérait pas le papier.

\- Vous vous fichez de moi ? _Moi_? Sérieusement ? J'ai eu un Efforts Exceptionnels en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, vous savez ? L'une des seules matières où je n'ai pas eu un Optimal aux BUSES, ajouta-t-elle doucement.

\- Vous pensez que vous ne pourrez pas le faire, dit Rogue.

\- Non, répondit Hermione avec une pointe de honte. Je ne pourrais pas. Il y aura tellement de puissants sorciers et sorcières là-bas, indubitablement.

\- Sans aucun doute.

\- Alors, pourquoi _moi_?

\- Ne soyez pas si modeste, soupira Rogue. Je sais que vous avez suivi les entraînements du Seigneur Noir en personne. La seule chose qui vous arrête, c'est que vous ne savez pas de quoi vous êtes capable car vous n'avez jamais eu à combattre pour de vrai.

Avant qu'Hermione ne puisse répondre, il pivota et se dirigea vers la porte. Il regarda dans sa direction et fit un signe de la main pour qu'elle le suive.

\- Oh, je crois savoir à quoi pensez… marmonna Hermione dans sa barbe en le suivant hors de la pièce.

Elle le suivit dehors et ils s'avancèrent dans le champ. Rogue leva alors une main vers elle pour qu'elle s'arrête, mais il continua à marcher sur une douzaine de mètres. Il pivota ensuite sur ses talons pour lui faire face, le visage vide de toute émotion.

\- Baguette en joue, dit-il en tirant sa baguette magique.

Hermione décala un pied et tira sa baguette

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée… soupira-t-elle.

Avant que le dernier mot de quitte sa bouche, Rogue lui jeta un sort et un rayon rouge lumineux courut vers la jeune femme qui réagit juste à temps pour ne pas être abattue.

\- Monsieur ! s'exclama-t-elle, abasourdie.

\- Vous voulez savoir si vous en êtes capable, non ? répondit Rogue. Voilà votre chance.

Il invoqua un autre sortilège qu'Hermione repoussa comme s'il n'était qu'une mouche.

\- Aller ! _Ripostez_! aboya alors Rogue. Cela vous sortira l'Horcruxe de la tête !

\- Ça c'est impossible, répondit Hermione en serrant les dents.

Elle jeta ensuite un sort, qu'il repoussa avec un sourire. Elle savait qu'elle ne lui offrait que ce qu'il voulait, mais elle sentit soudain une brusque envie de se prouver elle-même. Un trait apporté par l'Horcruxe de Voldemort ?

Rogue était en mode attaque, envoyant sort après sort sur Hermione aussi facilement que s'il respirait, laissant la jeune sorcière se défendre à un rythme soutenu. Mais la tendance se modifia et Hermione passa à l'attaque, lui envoyant tous l'éventail de sortilèges qu'elle connaissait. Et bien que ses sorts étaient assez puissants, il était un peu lent à les conjurer.

\- Vous vous retenez, dit Hermione en sentant une pointe d'agacement.

 _Il ne me croit pas capable de lui résister_ , songea-t-elle amèrement. Elle décida donc d'augmenter sa performance et se mit à le bombarder encore et encore.

\- Aller ! cria-t-elle. Je croyais que vous vouliez me mettre au défi !

Tous les souvenirs de Rogue la mettant dans l'embarras à Poudlard, refaisaient surface pour se déverser en puissance dans ses sortilèges.

Elle serra les dents avec colère et l'un de ses sorts visa le torse de Rogue. Juste avant qu'il ne le repousse, la lumière du sort illumina son visage. Son front était couvert de sueur. Hermione cessa aussitôt d'invoquer et Rogue posa ses mains sur ses cuisses.

\- Oh, Merlin… vous étiez en train d'essayer… dit Hermione avec un frisson.

Respirant rapidement, Rogue la regarda en plissant les yeux.

\- À minuit, nous partons pour la compétition, assena-t-il. Il nous reste encore quelques heures avant, je vous suggère de travailler votre technique de combat, vous re-familiariser avec les sorts.

Hermione hocha la tête, le regardant se redressa avec difficulté et marcher à sa rencontre. Comme il passait près d'elle pour retourner à la taverne, il dit :

\- Vous allez _gagner_ cette bourse, vous entendez ?

Ça aurait ressemblé à un encouragement si le ton de la voix n'avait pas été là. Il n'avait pas été agréable, non, il avait été exigeant.

Hermione ne répondit rien. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on lui dise quoi faire : elle n'était pas habituée à ça. Si elle n'avait pas été aussi échauffée, elle lui aurait demandé son plan au cas où elle ne gagnerait pas l'argent. Elle n'avait pas de mal à s'imaginer un truc du genre « _On traversera ce pont quand on y sera_ » …

Pour le dîner, Hermione descendit dans la salle à manger et trouva le tavernier dans la cuisine, mangeant son propre repas de poule-au-pot et de jus de citrouille. Lorsqu'elle lui demanda pour son repas et celui de Rogue, il indiqua un plateau posé sur un coin du comptoir.

Hermione remonta ensuite dans la chambre et trouva Rogue assis sur le lit, en train de lire le journal. Il le jeta rapidement sur le côté quand elle entra.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda la jeune sorcière, déposant le plateau au bout du lit.

\- Oh… Rien, juste le _Daily Prophet_ , répondit Rogue en jetant un rapide coup d'œil sur le journal tombé au sol.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous essayez de le cacher ?

Rogue haussa les épaules mais devant l'insistance de sa jeune compagne, il expliqua, un peu hésitant :

\- Je l'ai acheté en ville, ce matin… Je voulais vous le montrer en rentrant mais vous avez décidé de partager ce qui vous lie à Lord Voldemort, alors j'ai changé d'avis.

Hermione contourna le lit et ramassa le journal.

\- Eh bien, si c'est dans le _Daily Prophet_ , je finirais par le savoir.

\- Aussi tard que possible, marmonna Rogue comme Hermione secouait le journal pour le raidir et lire la première page.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit de surprise.

 **Le Destin de Vous-Savez-Qui sera bientôt fixé.**

Hermione s'assit au bord du lit tout en lisant.

\- Merlin… souffla-t-elle en posant ses doigts contre sa bouche. Le Ministère est en train de se poser la question de savoir s'ils exécutent bientôt ou non.

Rogue hocha la tête.

\- Ils espèrent avoir pris une décision pour la parution de cette semaine.

Hermione laissa retomber le journal ses genoux.

\- Tout ce processus de prise de décision est juste ridicule, selon moi, dit Rogue. La raison pour laquelle il pourrait échapper à l'exécution m'échappe.

\- C'est parce que les gens m'aiment, répondit Hermione en le regardant par-dessus son épaule. Nous pensons que ce n'est pas bien, de tuer quelqu'un qui n'a aucun souvenir de ses actions c'est un meurtre, en bonne et due forme. Exécuter une personne le priverait d'une seconde chance.

\- Ça ressemble à une chimère ! se moqua Rogue avec un rire acerbe.

Hermione grommela et lui jeta le journal.

\- Je n'en attendais pas plus d'un ancien Mangemort.

Oubliant son repas, elle quitta la chambre. Elle descendit dans la salle principale pour trouver le tavernier et lui demander la permission de s'installer dans une autre chambre. Quand elle fut dans sa nouvelle chambre, elle s'effondra aussitôt sur son lit et se mit à pleurer. Elle avait retenu ses larmes jusqu'à maintenant, mais à présent, c'était plus possible.

Elle entendit le pas lourd de Rogue dans le couloir. Il toqua mais elle l'ignora.

\- J'ai votre repas, dit-il. Vous devez manger. Vous avez besoin d'énergie pour la compétition.

\- Laissez le plateau devant la porte, répondit Hermione avec un soupir comme son estomac grondait de faim.

Elle entendit un petit bruit de l'autre côté de la porte puis attendit jusqu'à entendre la porte de la chambre de Rogue se refermer avant d'aller chercher le plateau. Elle mangea ce qu'elle put, mais son esprit était trop embrouillé par l'exécution. Elle s'imagina les Détraqueurs planant, tournant Voldemort, se nourrissant de son âme, les uns après les autres, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'une coquille vide.

Ce qui la rendait le plus malade, cependant, était qu'elle ne savait si elle se sentait coupable pour son sort, ou bien si elle était réellement concernée par son bien-être.

Est-ce qu'elle tenait à lui ? Ou bien est-ce que c'était Voldemort qui tenait à son Héritière par l'intermédiaire de l'Horcruxe ?

Hermione repoussa la nourriture et ferma les yeux, cherchant à se concentrer. Elle appela une image de Voldemort, songeant à ses surprenants yeux bleus, les sourcils froncés en une intense concentration, comme toujours… Elle se concentra pour n'éprouver qu'une seule chose, pour ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à lui. Immédiatement, elle éprouva une envie l'envie de l'avoir près d'elle et tout lui expliquer. Comment faisait-il pour communiquer avec ses Mangemorts afin qu'ils sachent où elle était ? Si elle se faisait attraper par un Mangemort, que ferait-elle ? Comment pourrait-elle être un Leader sans lui ? Est-ce qu'elle serait capable de continuer même après sa mort ?

Après son exécution, le monde serait en liesse, paradant dans les rues avec joie. Hermione se sentit brusquement seule. Elle devait être la seule et unique à ne pas vouloir qu'il disparaisse, sauf pour ses Mangemorts.

 _Je dois être la seule à tenir à lui_ , songea la jeune sorcière, sentant un poids sur son cœur. Même ses Mangemorts avaient peur de lui. Elle l'était avant, mais plus maintenant. Cela la rendait unique comparé au reste de la planète. Même Harry avait été terrorisé par Voldemort à un certain moment. Le Lord n'avait pas de réelle famille ou d'amis, juste des fidèles terrifiés. Et elle.

Hermione décida d'essayer de dormir. Elle avait besoin de conserver de l'énergie pour la compétition de duels. Mais elle savait que ce n'était pas la seule raison pour laquelle elle voulait dormir. Fermant les yeux, elle se détendit dans le lit et son esprit dériva. Lentement, son corps devint lourd et engourdi, et puis il n'y eut plus rien. Son monde était silencieux, jusqu'à ce que…

Des coups rapides contre la porte la tirèrent brutalement du sommeil.

\- C'est l'heure ! dit la voix de Rogue de l'autre côté de la porte. Nous devons partir dès maintenant !

Hermione s'assit dans son lit. Comment quelques heures pouvaient passer aussi rapidement ? Elle avait l'impression qu'elle venait juste de s'endormir… Elle s'était endormie, mais Voldemort n'avait fait aucune visite. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Il ne dormait peut-être pas dans sa cellule ? Ils devaient tous les deux dormir pout se rencontrer dans leurs rêves.

Ça aurait été sympa de la voir avant d'aller se battre dans cette compétition il aurait pu lui donner quelques conseils, comme un mentor le ferait à son elève.

Hermione ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, trouvant Rogue vêtu de son lourd manteau noir, la baguette à la main. Une question avait surgi dans son esprit, pour lui, quand elle s'était réveillée.

\- Avez-vous dit que tout le monde allait à cette compétition ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui.

\- Y compris les Mangemorts _et_ les Agents du Ministère ?

-Tous, répondit Rogue.

\- Ok. Donnez-moi juste une minute pour m'habiller, dit Hermione en hochant la tête.

\- Rapidement.

Hermione referma la porte et déboutonna le devant de sa chemise. Elle venait de prendre une décision : elle n'allait pas cacher son identité dans cette compétition. Elle allait montrer au monde qui elle était, aussi bien aux Mangemorts qu'aux Agents du Ministère.

Elle portait un corset noir par-dessus une chemise noire à longues manches. Ça avait été ses vêtements depuis aussi longtemps qu'elle connaissait Voldemort. Elle retira la chemise, ne gardant que le corset. Sans la chemise, elle dénudait une bonne partie de sa peau, de ses bras jusqu'au sommet de sa poitrine.

Et le Charme Serpentine était bien en vue.

 _Suis-je devenue folle ?_ se demanda-t-elle en enfilant rapidement son manteau, cachant ses bras. Elle se regarda rapidement dans le miroir, et fut un instant paralysée par ce qu'elle y vit. Ses cheveux en désordre encadraient son visage en forme de cœur. Il y a un an, ça l'aurait rendue folle, et elle se serait brossée les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient comme elle le désire.

Elle fut décontenancée par son regard, sombre et dur, comme elle regardait son propre reflet. Ces yeux devraient-ils pas briller d'excitation, et non plissés et sur leur garde ? Elle remarqua aussi que sa peau avait perdu de sa couleur. Elle était pâle, non pas comme Voldemort, mais presque. Elle était aussi habillée tout en noir, tout.

 _Mangemort_ lui sauta aussitôt à l'esprit. Elle ne pouvait plis faire semblant désormais. Elle ressemblait exactement à un Mangemort.

Hermione ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration. _Je suis une bonne personne, je ne suis pas un assassin, je ne suis pas Lord Voldemort…_

De nouveaux coups résonnèrent contre la porte avec plus de force et d'instance qu'avant.

\- On s'en va ! aboya Rogue.

\- J'arrive ! répondit Hermione, incapable de dissimuler l'agacement de sa voix.

Elle quitta rapidement la chambre. Rogue la conduisit à l'extérieur de la taverne, et au beau milieu de la nuit.

.

À suivre…

.

 _Traduit par Azzarine le 28 février 2016_


	58. Livre 2 - Chapitre 19

.

 **CHAPITRE DIX-NEUF**

.

Hermione et Rogue sillonnaient les champs aussi silencieusement que des ombres. L'herbe haute ondulait sous la brise marine autour de leurs jambes, donnant l'impression que des millions de chuchoteurs leur parlaient. Quand le vent forcit, les chuintements devinrent plus pressés, et pour Hermione, cela sonna comme un avertissement.

 _Sssstop… Fais demi-tour, n'y va pas._

La jeune sorcière commença à avoir peur et elle décida de briser le silence.

\- Vous êtes sûr que cette compétition des duels est sans risques ? demanda-t-elle à Rogue.

Ayant de plus longues jambes qu'elle, Rogue marchait devant, un peu plus rapidement. Les mèches de cheveux noirs qui ressemblaient à des queues de rat grasses devant son visage, étaient repoussées en arrière comme il marchait.

\- Sans risques de quelle manière ? demanda-t-il sans la regarder.

Ce n'était pas la réponse qu'Hermione attendait.

\- Juste… sans risque. Je ne vais pas risquer de perdre ma vie ou quelque chose d'autre pour quelque chose comme ça ?

La jeune femme put presque entendre l'amusement pointer dans la voix de Rogue quand il répondit :

\- Non, ce n'est pas sûr du tout. J'ai entendu des rumeurs qui disaient que des vies sont perdues à chaque compétition. Mais _sur_ le ring de duel, c'est une toute autre histoire. Il n'y a aucune règle tous les sorts sont autorisés, ce qui inclus les Sorts Impardonnables, j'en suis certain… Mais gardez en tête que ce ne sont que des rumeurs.

\- Bien entendu, répondit doucement Hermione avec une pointe de sarcasme.

Elle accéléra la cadence, ses bottes frappant le sol tandis qu'elle se portait à la hauteur de Rogue.

\- Donc, pendant que je vais risquer ma vie, vous allez juste rester là et regarder ? Je n'ai jamais utilisé un Sortilège Impardonnable. Vous le saviez ? Comment espérez-vous que je me mesure à des gens qui n'hésiteront pas à utiliser le Sortilège de Mort ?

\- Vous vous en sortirez, répondit Rogue.

Ils franchirent une barrière d'arbres, laissent derrière eux la lumière de la lune, et pénétrant dans les ombres de la forêt. Rogue leva sa baguette et ajouta :

\- Vous devez avoir plus confiance en vos capacités – _Lumos_ – ainsi qu'en qui vous êtes.

\- Ça veut dire quoi ? demanda Hermione regardant Rogue dont le visage était éclairé par la lueur de sa baguette magique.

\- Vous êtes l'Héritière du Seigneur Noir, son élue. Aucun de ses fidèles n'osera vous tuer, et les autres seront trop effrayés pour le faire. Ce sont des Agents du Ministère dont vous devez vous méfier. Tous les alliés de Dumbledore et du Ministère de la Magie vont tenter de vous tuer sur le ring de duel.

Hermione déglutit si bruyamment que Rogue dut l'entendant car il ajouta rapidement :

\- Croyez en vos capacités. Vous êtes plus forte que vous ne le pensez.

\- J'aurais pu être flattée si je n'étais pas sur le point d'être envoyée faire face à ma propre mort, répliqua la jeune femme.

Elle regarda devant elle, tentant de distinguer les ombres des arbres dans la lueur de la baguette de Rogue.

\- Ce n'est plus très loin, j'espère, dit-elle en tentant de garder une voix calme.

Rogue hocha la tête.

\- Oui, nous allons Transplaner bientôt pour le reste du chemin.

\- Ah.

Hermione hocha la tête et ils reprirent leur route en silence pendant quelques minutes. La jeune sorcière ne resta pas silencieuse plus d'une minute cependant, avant de parler.

\- Donc, il y aurait pas mal d'Agents du Ministère, là-bas… Avec autant de criminels dans cette compétition, ce sera un véritable buffet pour les Aurors. Ils n'auront qu'à se baisser pour arrêter qui il veulent, n'est-ce pas ?

Rogue la regardait à présent, du coin de l'œil. Un mince rictus remontait le coin de sa bouche.

\- C'est pour ça que ça s'appelle le Tournoi Clandestin…

Cette réponse ne fit qu'ajouter un peu plus de pression à Hermione.

\- Mais… continua Rogue. À la minute où vous quitterez les limites des duels clandestins, vous n'êtes plus immunisé contre la loi. Je suis certain qu'il y a pas mal de monde qui attend de vous capturer.

Il s'arrêta alors et, d'un regard circulaire, Hermione nota qu'ils se trouvaient dans une petite clairière ronde entourée d'arbres. Elle regarda Rogue et il lui renvoya son regard.

\- À la seconde où nous partirons, nous allons devoir être très rapides afin que personne ne puisse nous prendre en chasse, c'est clair ? dit-il. Même si cela signifie de me laisser derrière, vous devrez partir.

Hermione hocha la tête.

\- Je risque d'être un peu ralentie… commença-t-elle. Par mon gros sac de Gallions…

Rogue esquissa un sourire mais il ne répondit rien et enroula ses doigts sur l'épaule d'Hermione et ferma les yeux.

Ils Transplanèrent et reparurent dans un endroit totalement vide et chaud, comparé à la forêt d'où ils venaient. Rogue relâcha l'épaule d'Hermione et ils regardèrent autour d'eux. Ils se trouvaient au sommet d'une petite colline d'herbe à côté d'un village. Les lumières des fermes brillaient un peu partout dans le paysage.

\- Euh… Vous êtes sûr de vous ? marmonna Hermione.

\- Oui, répondit Rogue en tendant le bras vers l'obscurité.

Hermione suivit le doigt et découvrit un grand entrepôt au bas de la colline. De la lumière filtrait à travers les fissures de la large porte. Comme Hermione la regardait, la grande porte s'ouvrit et un couple de longues ombres se dessina dans le rectangle de lumière au sol. Hermione se concentra et remarqua que de nombreuses ombres se mouvaient de tous les côtés en direction de la lumière.

Des hommes et des femmes enroulés dans leurs longues capes apparaissaient dans l'obscurité, se dirigeant tous dans la même direction.

 _Ils sont tellement nombreux !_ songea Hermione, soudain prise d'une vive inquiétude.

Elle s'imagina alors l'entrepôt plein à craquer et Rogue la tira de ses pensées en commençant à descendre la colline. Hermione le suivit, le regard rivé sur le sol pour ne pas trébucher.

\- Gardez un œil autour de vous, dit Rogue. Vous ne savez jamais quand quelqu'un peu…

Il y eut un craquement juste devant lui et il percuta le dos d'un sorcier qui laissa échapper un cri de surprise avant de se reprendre et de se mettre en marche sans un mot de plus après avoir réalisé qu'il n'était pas en danger.

\- Transplaner, acheva Rogue en levant une main pour frotter son large nez qui avait reçu la majorité de l'impact.

En chemin pour l'entrepôt, Hermione laissa Rogue marcher devant, au cas où ils _percuteraient_ quelqu'un par accident. Lorsqu'ils furent à proximité de l'entrepôt, la lumière orangée provenant de l'intérieur lui permit d'avoir un aperçu des personnes autour d'elle et Hermione en profita pour noter les caractéristiques de chaque sorcier ou sorcière. Certains sorciers bien habillés semblaient être du Ministère, mais elle n'en reconnu aucun. Quand elle et Rogue suivirent un groupe de sorcières à travers la large porte, la jeune femme s'attendait à trouver l'endroit complètement plein. À sa grande surprise, elle ne découvrit qu'une trentaine ou une quarantaine de personnes. Elle jeta un regard intrigué à Rogue mais il ne semblait pas surpris.

\- Où sont-ils tous ? lui demanda-t-elle, recevant un simple signe de tête en réponse alors qu'il fouillait la foule de ses yeux noirs.

L'immense entrepôt était sombre excepté deux grosses boules de feu qui flottaient au-dessus de la foule, qui se rassemblait à une extrémité. L'atmosphère était à la fois tendue et parcourue de conversations excitées. Il y eut alors une sorte de vrombissement, comme une machine qu'on aurait mise en route, de l'autre côté de la foule.

\- Nous devons nous enregistrer, dit Rogue en lui faisant signe de le suivre.

Et il se plaça au bout d'une longue file d'attente. Comme le nombre de personnes devant eux diminuait et que le nombre derrière augmentait, Hermione remarqua que des gens se tenant autour d'eux portaient des bracelets lumineux au poignet. Certains étaient bleus, d'autres jaune-doré.

En arrivant enfin au bout de la file d'attente, au plus près du bruit de machinerie, Hermione pouvait sentit des yeux posés sur sa nuque, aussi clairement que si on lui avait tapé sur l'épaule. Agacée, elle pivota pour faire face à la large foule et les gens détournèrent rapidement le regard. Était-ce de la peur dans leurs yeux ? Pouvaient-ils savoir qui elle était ? Une partie d'elle avait envie de croiser les bras de façon protectrice et se replier dans un coin. Ces gens pouvaient la blesser, la _tuer_ , là maintenant, s'ils le voulaient.

Elle avait déjà une réputation à défendre. Ces gens pensaient qu'elle était un Mangemort ils n'avaient aucune idée qu'une partie de l'âme de Voldemort résidait en elle.

Hermione carra les épaules, releva le menton, et regarda droit devant.

 _Je ne dois présenter aucun signe de faiblesse,_ se dit-elle. _Je dois paraître forte mais passive._

Dans son esprit, elle pouvait entendre Voldemort murmurer à son oreille. « Ça c'est ma fille… » et un frisson lui secoua l'échine.

À présent, seuls quelques sorciers se trouvaient encore devant eux dans la file et Hermione jeta un œil entre leurs corps encapés.

Contre le mur du fond, il y avait deux ascenseurs qui produisaient un son affreux. Les montants étaient en or usé, et ils ne semblaient pas à leur place dans cet entrepôt, comparés à la vieille machinerie. Hermione remarqua que les ascenseurs étaient remplis de gens à leur capacité maximale.

Hermione observa le processus. Des sorciers, montés comme des videurs, se tenaient au bout de chaque file d'attente. Flottant devant eux, se trouvait un parchemin et une plume. Les sorciers demandaient le nom de chaque personne et s'ils étaient duellistes ou non. La plume grattait alors les noms sur le papier, qui s'effaçait ensuite lentement tandis que l'encre était pompée par le parchemin. Les gens prenaient ensuite la direction d'un ascenseur, un bracelet bleu ou doré au poignet.

Hermione et Rogue firent un pas en avant, face à un sorcier rouquin. Ses yeux ne quittèrent pas le parchemin devant lui quand il demanda, d'une voix profonde :

\- Nom ?

\- Severus Rogue.

Le home cligna puis hocha la tête en reconnaissant le professeur de Potions. Il ne posa aucune question sur le fait qu'il soit ou non un Mangemort, et Hermione espéra qu'elle serait traitée de la même manière.

\- Duelliste ?

\- Entraîneur, répondit Rogue.

Hermione haussa un sourcil et remarqua le rictus remontant les coins de sa bouche.

Le gardien grommela et pointa sa baguette sur le poignet de Rogue. Un bracelet doré apparut, s'enroulant de lui-même autour du bras de Rogue. Quand ce fut fait, le gardien baissa sa baguette et reposa la question.

\- Nom ?

Hermione fit un pas en avant et répondit.

\- Harmony Hangleton.

Aussitôt, les conversations cessèrent dans l'entrepôt et seul le grincement des ascenseurs se faisait entendre. Hermione sentit de très nombreux regards se poser sur elle.

Soudain, elle sentit sa poitrine devenir très douloureuse, la brûler comme si elle était en feu. Elle n'avait jamais expérimenté une telle chose, et pendant un moment, elle se demanda si elle avait été la cible de sorts. Mais quand elle baissa les yeux sur son torse, elle ne découvrit rien de suspect, pas de grand trou, pas de sang et pas de feu. Elle réalisa alors que c'était simplement le Charme Serpentine qui avait emmagasiné le désir de meurtre de chacune des personnes présentes. Il lui hurlait qu'elle était en danger, elle avait presque succombé à la douleur.

Rogue fronça les sourcils à son intention. Il pouvait lire la douleur dans ses yeux.

Hermione se mordit la langue jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente le goût métallique du sang. Elle se répéta encore et encore de ne pas montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse. Elle devait rester forte.

Le garde en face d'elle la regardait avec des yeux ronds.

\- Mille gargouilles… souffla-t-il.

Les discussions reprirent alors autour d'elle et Hermione sut qu'elle était le nouveau sujet de conversation.

Elle résista à l'envie de regarder autour d'elle, elle ne voulait pas voir la peur et la colère, et la surprise, sur les visages de tous. Elle déglutit et haussa un sourcil au garde en face d'elle.

\- Quel est le problème ? demanda-t-elle.

Rogue regarda autour d'eux avec méfiance. Le garde roux s'ébroua alors afin de se redonner une contenance.

\- J'ai vu défiler pas mal de Mangemorts dans cette compétition, dit-il avec un sourire sceptique. Mais jamais un autant recherché que le Vous-Savez-Qui en personne, acheva-t-il après avoir longuement soupiré en gonflant ses joues.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais se figea. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait des gens avoir peur d'elle. C'était la réaction appropriée, bien entendu, mais elle n'y était pas habituée. Que pouvait-elle dire ? « Non, je ne suis pas un Mangemort ? » mais ça aurait été juste ridicule. Et que dire de, « Je ne suis pas Vous-Savez-Qui ? » Encore un mensonge de l'Horcruxe, mais ce n'était pas plus un mensonge que le premier.

\- Je ne suis pas Voldemort, cracha-t-elle plutôt, le faisant sonner comme une question.

Elle grimaça quand les gens autour d'elle se mirent à bruisser avec colère.

\- Ne dites pas son nom, siffla le garde, se massant les tempes. Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, mec ? demanda-t-il alors à l'autre garde.

\- Laisse-la entrer, répondit celui-ci en haussant les épaules.

\- Ouais, ok, répondit le premier garde. Vous êtes Duelliste, je suppose ? demanda-t-il ensuite à Hermione.

\- On dirait bien.

Le garde leva sa baguette en marmonnant, et un bracelet bleu apparut dans les airs. Il la regarda ensuite et Hermione le fixa droit dans les yeux, sans détourner le regard.

\- Bon dieu… marmonna-t-il, remuant à peine les lèvres. Vous êtes juste une gamine…

Hermione détourna les yeux quand le bracelet fut à son poignet et que le garde baissa sa baguette. Il fit un pas en arrière et indiqua les ascenseurs d'une main.

\- À droite, dit-il sans quitter Hermione des yeux.

Rogue hocha la tête en remerciement et ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers l'ascenseur de droite. L'homme se pencha alors à l'oreille de la jeune sorcière.

\- J'ai commencé à douter pendant un moment…

Hermione soupira de soulagement en hochant la tête. Son soulagement fut cependant de courte durée quand elle vit qui les rejoignait dans la cabine de l'ascenseur.

La jeune femme grogna intérieurement. Comment avaient-ils fait pour ne pas les remarquer dans la file d'attente ?

\- La fantaisie vous appelle, Ma Dame, dit Mag tandis que Marek se pavanait gracieusement à ses côtés. Et elle participe, en plus, ajouta-t-il en regardant le bracelet bleu.

Il donna un coup de coude à Marek dans les côtes.

\- Ça risque d'être intéressant.

Hermione regarda leurs poignets et nota qu'ils portaient tous les deux un bracelet bleu…

À suivre…

.

 _Traduit par Azzarine le 02 mars 2016_

 _._


	59. Livre 2 - Chapitre 20

.

 **CHAPITRE VINGT**

.

Les grilles en or de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent avec un _ding_. Marek et Mag étaient entrés en premier, suivis par Hermione et Rogue. La jeune femme se tenait donc devant Marek. Quand les portes se fermèrent dans son dos et que l'ascenseur redescendit, Hermione pu sentir le regard brun de Marek sur sa nuque. S'il n'avait pas porté un foulard sur le bas de son visage, Hermione aurait pu sentir son souffle chaud sur sa nuque. Elle fit de son mieux pour l'ignorer lui et le fait qu'il se tienne aussi près d'elle inutilement.

Dans l'ascenseur, la douleur du Charme Serpentine finit par s'estomper et Hermione soupira de soulagement. Ils se trouvaient dans une semi-obscurité, excepté la lueur dorée qui entourait le sommet de la cage d'ascenseur. Dans un haut-parleur, une agréable voix de femme listait quelques règles sur un ton calme.

Hermione déglutit nerveusement. Ils semblaient descendre loin dans le sol, et elle sentit la température augmenter. Elle se racla la gorge, détestant le silence gênant qui l'entourait.

\- J'admets que je suis un peu surprise de vous trouver ici, dit-elle.

Mag regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Rogue pour lui jeter un œil.

\- Vraiment ?

\- _Nous_ sommes ici pour le grand prix, répondit la jeune sorcière.

\- Autant pour vous, répondit Mag avec un sourire dans la voix.

\- Que je vais gagner, reprit Hermione, ce qui lui valut un regard de Rogue et un rire de Mag.

\- De belles paroles d'une belle sorcière, grinça Mag. Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus.

\- Donc, la question est… Pourquoi vous et votre compagnon silencieux êtes ici ? demanda Hermione.

\- Ça suffit, la coupa Rogue.

\- C'est bon, Sev, répondit Mag sans détourner son regard d'Hermione.

Rogue grimaça sous le surnom comme si Mag l'avait frappé.

\- Nous sommes ici pour la foule, expliqua ensuite Mag. Vous ne savez jamais dans qui vous allez vous heurter dans ce genre de choses. Après tout, nous avons bien eu la chance de vous rencontrer, n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione tourna la tête pour regarder le Mangemort par-dessus son épaule.

\- Donc, vous venez recruter, c'est ça ?

\- Oui, entre autres choses, répondit Mag, haussant les épaules.

Il opina pour Marek.

\- Et mon _silencieux compagnon_ est un peu duelliste, une arme secrète, direz-vous. Je parierais un sac de Gallions que vous vous retrouverez face à face en finale, tous les deux.

\- Vraiment ? demanda Hermione en pivotant pour regarder le sorcier dans son dos.

Comme prévu, il la fixait. Pourquoi ne clignait-il jamais ? Cela mit Hermione mal à l'aise. Elle déglutit, la gorge sèche.

\- Eh bien, j'accuse tout défi. Que le meilleur gagne, dit-elle en levant la main.

Marek regarda la main un moment avant de tendre le bras et de la serrer.

Au même moment, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. Hermione fut parcourue d'un frisson comme si elle avait été contrainte à avaler un éclair d'électricité. Elle pivota alors et regarda les environs. Ses yeux s'agrandirent quand elle réalisa que ce que Rogue avait dit était vrai, quand il avait dit que _tout le monde_ serait là.

La foule de sorciers et de sorcières était impressionnante, mais ils n'étaient pas pour autant tous serrés comme des sardines. Les murs s'étiraient des centaines de mètres, suffisamment grand pour que tout le monde se trouve une place dans l'espace à revendre.

Au centre de la pièce se trouvait une plate-forme rectangulaire de dix ou vingt mètres de long ce devait sans doute être le lieu des duels. Deux duellistes étaient d'ailleurs en train de se défier au même moment. La lueur de leurs sortilèges éclairait momentanément les visages de la foule.

Un large groupe de gens se trouvait tout au bout de la zone des duels, et Hermione nota un long bar accolé à une piste de danse. La musique était forte et rapide avec des basses profondes qui bourdonnaient dans la poitrine de la jeune femme.

Hermione fit un pas hors de l'ascenseur et les lumières s'allumèrent soudain au-dessus de la zone des duels. La jeune femme eut un sursaut quand les lumières formèrent un nom qui vola dans toute la pièce. Hermione regarda alors vers la zone des duels et vit l'un des deux duellistes les bras en l'air en signe de victoire son opposant gisait sur le dos, inconscient. Hermione regarda de nouveau le nom dans les airs et réalisa que c'était le nom du vainqueur.

 _Mon nom va briller comme ça quand je vais gagner,_ _songea-t-elle avec appréhension._ _Ce sera là et tout le monde pourra le voir._

Hermione sortit de l'ascenseur et resta à la limite de la foule. Elle sentit Marek s'approcher dans son dos comme lui et Mag l'imitaient.

Les yeux de centaines de sorciers et sorcières se tournèrent alors elle comme si elle avait été magnétique. Hermione les regarda sans un mot. Elle s'imaginait aisément de quoi elle devait avoir l'air, flanquée de deux Mangemorts…

Rogue se pointa alors.

\- Nous devons trouver l'organisateur des duels pour savoir quand vous allez concourir, dit-il près de son oreille, suffisamment fort pour couvrir la musique et les conversations.

Hermione hocha la tête et le laissa prendre la tête.

\- Ça ne vous dérange pas si on reste près de vous, n'est-ce pas ? demanda alors Mag avec une grimace avant de s'éloigner.

Rogue pivota soudain face à Mag.

\- Vous ne l'emmènerez nulle part, gronda-t-il.

Mag leva les mains en défense.

\- Parole de sorcier. Je respecte l'ensemble des lois de la Compétition Clandestine, grimaça-t-il. Des lois qui ne vous protégeront plus à l'instant où vous aurez mis le pied hors d'ici, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire mauvais.

\- Nous serons loin bien avant que vous ne puissiez m'attraper, répondit Hermione.

Elle regarda Marek. Il ne disait toujours rien et continuait à la regarder. Mais à présent ses yeux étaient rétrécis, comme s'il regardait quelque chose ou souriait. Hermione eut le sentiment que c'était la seconde option.

\- On verra bien, dit Mag.

Hermione décrocha son regard de Marek et Mag haussa un sourcil à son intention.

\- Vous ne savez pas ce que la nuit va apporter, n'est-ce pas…

Hermione ne répondit rien. Un endroit où les Agents du Ministère et les Mangemorts agissaient comme si de rien n'était pouvait apporter pas mal de surprises, Mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'ils allaient pouvoir avoir ce qu'ils voulaient pour autant.

La jeune sorcière tourna alors les talons et suivit Rogue à travers la foule. La mer de gens se séparait devant eux comme si une quelconque force les y obligeait. Tous les regards se tournaient vers Hermione, et ils la fixaient comme si ce simple fait pouvait la blesser. Son Charme Serpentine l'irradiait, et ce n'était qu'un rappel pour lui signaler qu'elle était toujours en danger, toujours sur le fil du rasoir s'il n'y avait pas les lois régissant la rencontre clandestine.

Hermione s'obligea à regarder chaque personne qui regardait dans sa direction. Elle gardait à l'esprit que ça n'avait _rien_ à voir avec la Célébration de Serpentard, tant de mois plus tôt.

Ça n'avait non rien à voir avec le club de duel de Poudlard. Pour une fois, il y avait aucune règle dans la zone de duels c'était dix fois plus dangereux que les duels à Poudlard. De plus, elle ne portait plus son foulard, comme avant, son identité était donc connue de la moindre personne présente dans la pièce, à présent. Tout le monde savait qui elle était. Oui, elle était la fille qui s'était tenue près de Voldemort, et oui, aussi une amie de Harry Potter. La question qui taraudait Hermione cependant était : que voyaient-il en la regardant, tous ces gens ? Voyaient-ils une grande et terrible sorcière, destinée à distiller la peur dans leurs cœurs ? Ou bien voyaient-ils une jeune femme terrifiée, écrasée sous une responsabilité qu'elle ne pouvait même pas endurer ?

Hermione se sentait les deux. Elle n'était d'aucun côté en particulier, ni bon, ni méchant, juste coincée entre les deux. Elle avait été bonne, fut un temps. Mais ses besoins et ses désirs pour Voldemort étaient indéniables. Son cerveau, ce muscle à qui elle avait tellement l'habitude de faire confiance, la prévenait pour le mal, mais son cœur disait autre chose. Lord Voldemort n'était pas juste une période de sa vie. Leurs âmes étaient à présent entremêlées.

La façon dont les gens la regardaient donnait à Hermione l'impression de pouvoir lire dans leurs pensées. Des regards haineux aux regards méfiants et anticipant. Mais ce n'était pas juste la façon dont ils la regardaient, elle pouvait aussi entendre certaines conversations dans le bourdonnement des gens. Elle réussit à capter quelques mots comme « Serpentine », « amie de Potter », « Traîtresse ». Elle entendait ce dernier mot bien plus souvent. Elle s'attendait presque à se faire insulter, recevant des mots qui lui mettraient le cœur en pièces, et si elle avait été la Hermione d'il y un an, cela aurait sans doute fonctionné. Mais à présent, elle était Harmony Hangleton, pour toujours cachée derrière ce pseudo, et elle gardait le menton relevé, laissant les mots glisser sur elle sans l'atteindre.

Rogue et elle finirent par trouver l'organisateur des duels, entouré d'une petite foule, et ils se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à lui. Il ressemblait à un fonctionnaire sorcier et tenait dans ses mains devant lui une liste, comme les gardes à l'entrée.

Hermione jeta un œil sur le parchemin et vit que c'était une liste complète de nom, dont certains apparaissaient et disparaissaient, affichant les nouveaux duellistes.

\- Harmony Hangleton, dit Rogue à l'organisateur avant que quelqu'un ne puisse leur passer devant.

Pas même dérangé par le nom, l'homme chercha sur son parchemin, ses yeux allant et venant, survolant les noms. Il finit par pointer son index sur le parchemin.

\- Hangleton, dit-il. Vous êtes juste à l'heure. Vous êtes la prochaine.

Il jeta un œil vers la zone de duels.

\- Votre premier adversaire ne s'est pas encore montré. Allez attendre dans la tente des duellistes et nous vous l'enverrons quand il sera là.

Rogue hocha la tête et prit la tête à travers la foule qui entourait l'organisateur. Hermione découvrit que la tente des duellistes était une toute petite structure au bout de la zone de duels. Quand ils furent, Rogue repoussa un lourd rideau de velours rouge et la jeune femme le franchit. C'était quasiment vie à l'intérieur, il n'y avait que deux duellistes qui patientaient en silence. Rogue et Hermione prirent place sur un banc loin des deux autres.

Rogue pivota alors sur son banc pour faire face à Hermione, et il pencha la tête vers elle. Elle perçu les relents de leur dîner dans son haleine quand il parla.

\- Ne soyez pas nerveuse, vous savez que vous êtes plus que capable de gagner ça, mais ne prenez pas la grosse tête. La dernière chose dont nous avons besoin c'est que vous commenciez à vous montrer, comme d'habitude.

Hermione serra les lèvres, agacée. Après ça, elle n'écouta plus que d'une oreille les conseils que lui donnait le professeur.

Comme elle prétendait écouter, hochant la tête de temps en temps, elle songea aux duellistes qu'elle allait bientôt affronter. Combien allait-elle en affronter ? Seraient-ils faciles à anticiper ou bien allait-elle tomber face à un sorcier qui n'hésiterait pas une seconde à jeter un Sortilège Impardonnable ? Un simple mouvement de baguette et elle pouvait être frappée par le Sortilège de Mort. Et quoi alors ? L'âme de Voldemort allait-elle émerger à travers elle ?

\- Hé ! gronda soudain Rogue.

Hermione eut un léger mouvement et le regarda.

\- Est-ce que vous m'écoutez, seulement ? demanda-t-il. Pourquoi est-ce que vous persistez à rendre les choses encore plus difficiles ? C'est comme si je parlais au banc.

\- Désolée, marmonna Hermione, remuant nerveusement sur son siège.

Au même moment, la toile de la tente fut repoussée et la tête de l'organisateur apparut.

\- Votre adversaire est arrivé, dit-il à Hermione avant de disparaître.

Il laissa retomber le rideau, mais il fut retenu par une autre main, pâle et délicate. Le rideau de replia comme un rideau de théâtre, dévoilant l'adversaire d'Hermione. Quand elle le reconnu, sa mâchoire s'ouvrit toute seule. Ses yeux rencontrèrent alors le regard de la dernière personne qu'elle s'imaginait voir dans une telle compétition : le pâle et blond platine Drago Malefoy.

Quand Drago regarda Hermione, il cligna et ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

\- Merde, souffla-t-il.

.

À suivre…

.

 _Traduit par Azzarine le 10 mars 2016_

* * *

 **Je suis VRAIMENT désolée de couper ici ! Ce n'est pas moi qui décide de la taille des chapitres ! Lol ! Comme vous le voyez, ce chapitre a été fait le 10 mars, nous sommes le 13 et le chapitre 21 n'avance pas. Comme c'est le milieu des 45 chapitres (actuellement) de cette seconde partie, je vais faire une petite pause de quelques semaines, le temps d'avancer les chapitres sinon j'ai peur que vous n'ayez plus de chapitres aussi régulièrement que jusqu'à maintenant.**

 **Je vous dis donc à dans trois semaines, un mois, et d'ici-là, n'hésitez pas à envoyer mes MP et des reviews !**

 **Merci pour votre assiduité en tous cas !**

 **Bises !**

 **Azzarine, fidèle au poste !**


	60. Annonce

**Annonce**

.

Bonjour tout le monde, eh non, ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre de Serpentine, je suis désolée. Tout comme je suis vraiment désolée des ces mois écoulés sans chapitres alors qu'au départ j'avais dit ne faire qu'une pause d'un mois pour avancer la traduction. J'ai avancé, un peu, mais je vais devoir malheureusement continuer cette pause car je suis actuellement dans un phrase de découragement total à cause de mon travail où l'ambiance est au plus bas. Avec ça, il pleut depuis des jours et ça n'arrange pas mon moral. Enfin bref, je suis vraiment navrée, je ne vous abandonne pas, je continue à traduire petit bout par bout quand le moral remonte un peu, mais actuellement, je n'ai pas de quoi vous faire les dents et je m'en excuse platement !

J'espère que vous saurez m'attendre, je reviendrais, c'est une promesse, le seul truc, c'est que j'ignore quand.

Merci. Gros bisous, à bientôt.

Azzarine


	61. Livre 2 - Chapitre 21

Bonjour ! Ou plutot bonsoir ! MEA CULPA pour tous ces mois d'absence ! Je n'ai aucune excuse, enfin si, j'ai souffert d'un énorme découragement moral et physique qui m'ont poussée jusqu'à l'arrêt maladie au moins de juin/juillet. Après deux mois de vacances (job dans le scolaire oblige), j'ai repris au mois de septembre mais l'ambiance au boulot et encore pire qu'avant, ça vire au harcèlement donc moi, je craque. J'ai décidé de reprendre la traduction de cette fic, j'ai actuellement 6 chapitres d'avance, j'en publie un ce soir et je vais reprendre la suite ! J'espère que vous n'êtes pas partis trop loin en mon absence !

* * *

 **.**

 **CHAPITRE VINGT-ET-UN**

.

-Drago ! s'exclama Rogue, surpris de voir le fils Malefoy entrer dans la tente.

Avec un soupir, Malefoy s'effondra sur le banc de bois. Ses yeux pâles regardèrent Hermione dédaigneusement.

\- Alors, _vous_ êtes toujours en vie, hein ?

Il toussa en secouant la tête et comme Hermione le regardait, Rogue prit la parole.

\- Qu'est-ce vous faites ici, Drago, où sont vos parents ?

\- Mère est dehors, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle soit d'humeur causante, répondit le blond. Elle est suffisamment stressée d'être dans _cet_ endroit…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda alors Hermione.

\- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, Granger ! siffla Malefoy en retour.

\- Que fais-tu ici, Drago ? répéta Rogue.

Drago détourna le regard en pinçant la bouche. Après une hésitation, il finit par répondre.

\- Nous avons besoin d'argent. Mais ce n'est pas extraordinaire, si ? Tout le monde a besoin d'un petit extra, ces derniers temps, ajouta-t-il en regardant Hermione.

\- Vous avez dit que Narcissa était ici, dit alors Rogue. Où est votre père ?

Malefoy se mordit la lèvre et Hermione sut qu'il était réticent à parler.

\- Il bosse comme un acharné dans son nouveau job, dit-il. On essaye juste de recommencer, avec la disparition du Seigneur Noir.

\- Il n'est pas encore mort ! trancha Hermione.

\- Repartir de zéro est une sage décision, dit Rogue en ignorant l'éclat d'Hermione. Vous et vos parents êtes toujours au Manoir Malefoy ?

Drago secoua la tête.

\- Ils ont estimé que ce serait une bonne idée de le vendre. Nous vivons à une vingtaine de kilomètres du nouveau travail de Père. C'est diablement petit, selon moi, une cabane, a comparé au Manoir.

Sans un mot, Rogue se leva et quitta la tente, laissant Hermione et Drago seuls. Un silence gênant s'installa aussitôt dans la tente des duellistes. Une discussion silencieuse commença alors entre les deux jeunes gens, promettant une suite houleuse. Ils se lançaient des regards méprisants, provoquant l'autre à parler en premier.

\- Je te déteste, lâche soudain Hermione, se sentant soulagée de l'avoir enfin dit.

\- Dis-moi quelque chose que je ne sais pas, Sang-de-Bourbe.

Hermione sourcilla sous l'insulte.

\- Tu veux savoir pourquoi ? siffla-t-elle.

Malefoy plissa les yeux, réfléchissant.

\- Parce que tu as essayé de me tuer ! s'exclama alors Hermione en se levant brusquement.

Les autres compétiteurs la regardèrent, surpris par son éclat.

\- Q-Quoi ? bafouilla Malefoy.

Ses cheveux blond platine parfaitement lissés semblèrent se dissoudre.

\- Tu m'as quasiment envoyée à la mort ! répondit Hermione en le pointant du doigt d'un air accusateur.

Malefoy loucha sur l'index pointé vers son nez.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? demanda-t-il. Tu es folle !

Hermione laissa retomber son bras.

\- La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu m'as vendue à Voldemort comme un foutu rat ! répliqua-t-elle. Tu savais qu'il ne prendrait pas bien mon ascendance Moldue. Tu m'as laissée seule avec lui parce que tu savais qu'il allait vouloir me tuer, je n'ai pas raison ?

La pomme d'Adam de Drago remua quand il déglutit et Hermione sut qu'elle avait raison. Elle le regarda avec toute la haine dont elle était capable,

\- Je t'ai toujours méprisé, Malefoy, mais là, c'était le comble ! C'est tout simplement impardonnable !

Malefoy regarda la boucle de la cape d'Hermione, incapable de la regarder dans les yeux. Ses joues étaient rouges, ce qu'Hermione prit pour de la honte, mais quand il la regarda finalement, elle vit qu'il n'y avait aucune once de culpabilité dans ses yeux pâles et froids.

\- Je pensais que Tu-Sais-Qui m'aurait récompensé, moi et ma famille, pour ça, pour avoir dit la vérité.

Ses yeux s'étrécirent dangereusement.

\- Et si tu crois que j'aurais sacrifié une chance de me sauver moi-même plutôt qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe, alors tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil !

 _(NdT : cette dernière phrase, ce n'est pas la traduction exacte de la version anglaise mais je n'avais aucune idée de ce que voulait dire la phrase, donc je l'ai remplacée par une de nos expressions les plus communes et qui se prête bien au jeu.)_

Hermione secoua la tête et souffla :

\- Tu parles comme un vrai Serpentard.

Elle se rassit alors avec un soupir, regardant Malefoy avec révulsion.

Tous deux se regardaient quand Malefoy détourna le regard.

\- Fais-moi une faveur, Granger, dit-il.

\- Laquelle ? demanda Hermione avec colère, serrant le banc entre ses doigts.

\- Ne me tues pas, répondit Malefoy en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Hermione sentit son visage se détendre et elle le regarda.

\- Ne me tues pas. Et pour le bien de ma mère, ne m'embarrasse pas, dit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux avec un gros soupir. Je te jure que si tu me jette à terre, je te tuerais pour ça.

Hermione savait qu'il plaisantait pour ça, mais la dernière chose dont elle avait envie, c'était de rire. Elle comprenait ce qu'il pensait. Elle eut envie de dire : « Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai le Charme Serpentine de Voldemort que je suis une tueuse. » Mais les mots ne parvinrent pas à sortir. Et si l'Horcruxe de Voldemort en elle lui faisait faire quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas ? Et s'il prenait le contrôle et invoquait un Sortilège Impardonnable contre son gré ?

Hermione avait besoin de contrôler. C'était son corps, pas le sien. Elle devait garder le contrôle de son âme.

Drago reporta son regard sur la jeune sorcière et ils se toisèrent un moment.

\- Faisons un deal, dit-il, haussant les sourcils. Tu me bats, tu gagnes, et tu partages cinq pour cent de ton prix.

Hermione rigola doucement, puis plus fort en voyant le regard perplexe de Malefoy. Elle se reprit et dit :

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu penses de ça : Je te bats, je gagne, et tu me remercies de ne pas t'avoir tué ?

La bouche de Malefoy s'entrouvrit sous la surprise. Hermione sentit quelque chose lui pincer les entrailles à cette vue.

 _Eh oui,_ songea-t-elle. _Je ne suis plus la fille que j'étais avant, je sais._

Tous deux bondirent soudain quand une vive lumière dorée éclaira au-dessus de leurs têtes. Ils purent entendre les rugissements de la foule au nom du gagnant du dernier duel. Le bruit faisait résonner la poitrine d'Hermione, faisant cogner son cœur contre ses côtes.

Un sorcier entra alors dans la tente et regarda frénétiquement autour de lui. Quand il vit Drago et Hermione, il soupira d'impatience.

\- On se grouille ! C'est votre tour ! aboya-t-il, un pouce tendu par-dessus son épaule en direction de la zone de duels, avant de disparaître.

Hermione et Drago échangèrent un regard. Le jeune homme passa alors devant, afin d'être le premier sur le ring, mais Hermione s'en fichait. Elle s'arrêta juste avant de quitter la tente. Rapidement, elle dégrafa le devant de sa cape. Le tissu glissa gracieusement de ses épaules, exposant le Charme Serpentine. Avant de faire un pas dans la zone des duels, Hermione fit courir ses doigts sur l'encre noire de son tatouage magique.

\- Aide-moi, souffla-t-elle.

Puis elle poussa le lourd rideau de la tente et sortit.

.

Hermione fut accueillie par un rugissement de voix, en partie encourageantes, en partie désobligeantes. Elle n'avait pas besoin de regarder pour savoir qui disait quoi. La douleur de son Charme Serpentine avait atteint son maximum, et à présent, c'était comme une sourde pression sur sa poitrine.

Avant de grimper les marches du ring, Hermione balaya la foule du regard. Peur, haine et excitation, curiosité, il y avait de tout. Les sorcières souriaient d'un air méprisant, les sorciers la maudissaient, et seuls quelques-uns souriaient avec fierté. Étrangement, Hermione ressentit une sorte de réconfort dans ces sourires.

La jeune sorcière grimpa alors les marches. Quand son pied se posa sur la pierre noire qui ornait la zone des duels, elle put sentir la chaleur qui en irradiait, lui donnant aussitôt chaud. Ses yeux parcoururent la foule qui se rapprochait tandis qu'elle et son adversaire prenaient place chacun à un bout du ring.

Quelques rangées de spectateurs plus loin, elle vit Rogue. À ses côtés se tenait la fragile Narcissa Malefoy, ses sourcils pâles joints de façon inquiète.

Derrière eux, il y avait Mag et Marek. Mag sourit et hocha la tête quand leurs yeux se croisèrent. Hermione regarda alors Drago. Même de là où elle se trouvait, elle pouvait voir les gouttes de sueur qui coulaient de son front jusque dans le col de sa veste. Sa pomme d'Adam remuait nerveusement chaque fois qu'il déglutissait.

Hermione releva les coins de sa bouche en une sorte de sourire qui se voulait réconfortant, comme pour dire qu'elle ne le blesserait pas pour de vrai, mais quand les yeux de Drago s'agrandirent, sûrement de peur, elle n'eut aucun mal à savoir que ce qu'elle avait tenté d'afficher comme étant réconfortant, devait plus être menaçant qu'autre chose, comme si elle grimaçait à la manière d'un serpent devant sa proie.

Hermione hocha la tête pour Drago et fit un pas en avant. Il l'imita et ils commencèrent à marcher l'un vers l'autre. Quand ils furent à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre, ils se figèrent. Les yeux de Malefoy se posèrent sur le Charme Serpentine puis il la regarda et ils s'inclinèrent.

Hermione resta raide et regarda Drago sans sourciller. Ils se redressèrent et pivotèrent sur leurs talons. Ils étaient maintenant dos à dos et Hermione fit dix pas vers le bord du ring, comptant chaque pas comme le compte-à-rebours d'une bombe, _trois, deux, un_ … Elle pivota ensuite pour faire face à son adversaire.

\- Baguette au clair ! cria un sorcier sur le côté.

Comme d'un seul homme, Hermione et Drago sortirent leurs baguettes et prirent position.

Immédiatement, Hermione s'apprêta à invoquer le premier sortilège, trop habituée à attaquer la première quand elle s'entraînait contre Voldemort. Mais les mots de Drago sonnèrent à ses oreilles : « Pour le bien de ma mère, ne m'embarrasse pas. »

La jeune sorcière se mordit la joue d'agacement. Elle devait le laisser attaquer en premier, peu importe combien elle détestait ça. Lorsqu'elle retint sa position, Malefoy sembla immédiatement confus.

Ce moment d'hésitation garda la foule captivée. Personne ne respirait, figés dans l'attente de quelque chose.

Puis Drago invoqua le premier sort. Il expédia une grande explosion rouge droit sur Hermione comme si elle avait été infusée de sa propre haine. L'Expelliarmus était proche d'elle mais Hermione être prête. Son corps était habitué au rythme d'attaque de Voldemort qu'il lui avait instillé pendant leurs leçons. Attendre, repousser et contre-attaquer.

En un instant, Hermione contrat le sort par un Protego, à la dernière seconde. Le sort repartit dans l'autre sens avec le double de puissance. Hermione put entendre le hoquet du blond depuis sa position. Il lança un sort au dernier moment, mais il s'emmêla les pieds dans la tentative de s'éloigner rapidement de la ligne flamboyante. Il trébucha et tomba sur les genoux et se rattrapa avec sa main sans baguette.

Hermione vit très bien la fureur dans ses yeux quand il la regarda brusquement. Elle lui laissa le temps de se relever avant de lancer un Stupéfix.

\- _Enervatum !_ hurla Drago.

Sa voix tremblait, comme si la rage l'empêchait de parler.

\- _Petrificus Totalus !_

Hermione évita le sort en croisant son pied droit derrière le gauche, et le rayon passa près de sa hanche sans la toucher.

Drago cria, sa baguette serrée dans sa main, les articulations des doigts blanchies sous l'effort.

\- Va en enfer, Sang-de-Bourbe !

La foule bruissa aussitôt comme Drago reprenait une posture de duel.

Ses mots frappèrent Hermione plus durement que n'importe quel sort et ses joues la brûlèrent aussitôt de colère et d'embrassement. Elle l'imita bientôt et reprit une posture de duel à son tour.

La jeune sorcière savait. Elle put voir le mot se former sur les lèvres de Drago avant même qu'il ne l'ait franchi. Une goutte de sueur glissa sur sa tempe, son cœur battant la chamade.

\- _Doloris_! hurla-t-il.

Hermione n'avait aucune idée de la manière d'arrête un Sortilège Impardonnable. Il arrivait vite, l'adrénaline dans les veines de Malefoy lui donnant encore plus de puissance. Instinctivement, Hermione ferma les yeux, se préparant à l'impact. Derrière ses paupières, une lumière bleue apparut soudain. Son corps se réchauffa comme s'il était en feu, puis refroidit aussitôt.

Aucune douleur.

Hermione rouvrit alors les yeux, un par un. C'était le silence total excepté la musique sur la piste de danse.

La jeune femme baissa les yeux sur son corps, mais elle n'était pas blessée. Elle regarda ensuite Malefoy il la regardait fixement, horrifié, complètement muet. Hermione comprit alors. Dans le but de se protéger elle-même, la magie dans ses veines avait instinctivement invoqué un _Cascadia_. Elle n'avait même pas eu besoin d'y penser très fort, il était venu de lui-même. Elle remercia alors silencieusement Voldemort pour lui avoir appris cela.

Hermione pouvait sentir le moindre regard plaqué sur elle, la regardant avec crainte. Drago se laissa alors lentement tomber sur les genoux, sachant que c'était terminé.

Un bruissement silencieux monta alors de la foule. Hermione ne parvenait pas à comprendre les mots, seulement qu'ils étaient brefs et répétitifs. Le bourdonnement augmenta alors tandis que plus de gens s'y joignaient. De plus en plus fort, les mots parvinrent aux oreilles d'Hermione.

La foulée hurlait et brandissait le poing dans les airs. Ils étaient comme des rebelles pendant une révolution. Hermione ferma les yeux et absorba les cris.

\- Achève-le ! Achève-le ! Achève-le ! scandait la foule.

Drago baissa la tête, vaincu. Ses tempes pulsaient et il avait les mâchoires serrées. Il lâcha alors sa baguette et elle tomba sur le sol avec un petit bruit.

\- Achève-le ! Achève-le ! Achève-le !

Le rugissement était soudain comme de la nourriture pour son âme. _Son âme ?_ Ou la _sienne_ ?

Hermione leva sa baguette et la pointa sur Drago. Elle se lécha les lèvres, elle pouvait presque goûter les mots, désespérés de sortir. C'était doucereux, comme du miel mêlé à du vinaigre. Dans son esprit, la jeune sorcière se rappela son passé à Poudlard, Drago et sa cruelle bande de gorilles. Ils ne méritaient pas de vivre. Toutes ces fois où tous ces mots douloureux l'avaient coupée encore et encore comme des lames de rasoir…

Le Sortilège de Mort se forma soudain dans sa gorge. Elle pouvait le faire, elle savait qu'elle le pouvait. Elle le voulait _presque_.

\- _Avada_ … hoqueta-t-elle dans un souffle.

Mais les mots s'envolèrent. Le sortilège de Mort était bien plus compliqué à invoquer qu'elle ne le pensait c'était comme si elle devait physiquement passer au travers d'une barrière, d'un mur de briques. Elle devait _vraiment_ vouloir le faire.

Hermione serra les dents.

\- _Avada…_ retenta-t-elle, sans succès.

Elle laissa échapper un sanglot de frustration. Les pensées s'emmêlaient dans son esprit. Voulait-elle vraiment mettre fin à la vie du jeune homme ? Il avait fait d'horribles choses, certaines étaient impardonnable mais… tout comme Voldemort. Le Seigneur Noir avait commis des actes inconcevables qui ne devraient même pas être mentionnés. Mais elle tenait pourtant toujours à lui. Drago n'était rien en comparaison.

\- Je ne peux pas, souffla-t-elle. _Expelliarmus_ ! hurla-t-elle alors.

Le sort frappa Malefoy en pleine poitrine et le jeune homme grogna et fut décollé du sol pour atterrir dans la foule derrière lui.

L'air au-dessus de la foule explosa alors en lumières dorées. Hermione regarda avec émerveillement son nom se former et illuminer des centaines de personnes. Le mugissement des applaudissements la surprit alors. Elle regarda la foule. Les gens frappaient des mains et lui souriaient, pas tous, mais bien plus qu'elle ne l'imaginait. Y avait-il vraiment autant de Mangemorts ? Ou bien d'autres personnes l'acclamaient aussi ? Hermione tenta d'esquisser un sourire et fut ensuite conduite hors du ring. Au pied des escaliers, des mains se tendirent pour qu'elle les serre.

La jeune sorcière les laissa lui prendre les mains, mais elle n'était pas toute là. Elle avait besoin de voir Drago, de voir son visage comme il réalisait qu'elle l'avait _battu_ , elle, malgré son sang Moldu.

Hermione se fraya alors un chemin dans la foule massée autour d'elle et elle parvint lentement mais sûrement à gagner l'autre côté du ring. Elle le vit alors, se tenant la tête, apeuré. Son sort avait dû le frapper plus fort qu'elle ne le pensait.

Hermione vit alors Narcissa s'approcher en jouant des coudes, n'hésitant pas à griffer pour avancer. La jeune sorcière repoussa alors deux sorciers et s'avança vers Drago assis sur le sol. Mère et fils la regardèrent avec malaise. Hermione tendit alors la main, offrant son aide.

Le Serpentard regarda la main tendue comme si elle était couverte d'araignée. Hermione insista. Narcissa donna alors un petit coup à son fils et Drago serra les mâchoires, s'approchant d'Hermione avec réticence.

De la main dont il se tenait la tête, il saisit celle d'Hermione. Un sourire satisfait s'étira sur ses lèvres comme Hermione le tirait pour l'aider à se relever. Une fois qu'il fut debout, elle secoua sa main fermement. Il ne dit rien mais recula rapidement sa main quand elle eut fini. Il regarda ensuite le sol comme quelqu'un lui rendait sa baguette, et Narcissa l'enveloppa d'un bras.

Une solide main saisit soudain l'épaule d'Hermione et celle-ci s'attendit à voir Rogue mais à la place, elle découvrit Mag Crochet, qui la regardait de ses petits yeux noirs.

\- Exceptionnel, dit-il en montrant ses vilaines dents noires et tordues. Tout à fait extraordinaire, comme prévu, bien sûr.

\- Merci, répondit Hermione, dégageant son épaule.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et demanda où était Marek. Les yeux de Mag luisirent malicieusement.

\- Pourquoi ? Il est sur le point de combattre. Regardez, dit-il en pointant du doigt le ring.

 _Hermione porta son regard sur le ring. Les gens s'étaient de nouveau rassemblés autour de la plate-forme, prêt pour le show suivant. Sur le ring, Marek faisait à une sorcière trapue. Ils venaient de se tourner le dos pour faire les dix pas._

 _\- Baguettes prêtes !_

 _Marek pivota avec grâce pour se mettre en position…_

 _Et ce fut terminé. À peine un clignement de paupière…_

Soudain, la petite sorcière vola à travers le ring, disparaissant dans la foule. Hermione laissa échapper un hoquet comme Marek prenant un air victorieux sans aucune hésitation, avant même que les lumières dans le ciel puissent afficher son nom.

La foule n'applaudit pas elle n'avait pas encore réalisé ce qui venait de se passer. À son épaule, Hermione entendit Mag ricane.

\- Comme je le disais, souffla-t-il. Cela risque d'être intéressant.

Hermione sentit son estomac se contracter. Comment allait pouvoir rivaliser face à _ça_?

.

À suivre…

.

 _Traduit par Azzarine le 15 mars 2016_


	62. Livre 2 - Chapitre 22

.

 **CHAPITRE VINGT-DEUX**

.

Hermione rejoignit les autres qui se tenaient au bord du ring, tellement près qu'elle pouvait voir la sueur perler sur le front des duellistes. Ce fut au tour de Mag de monter sur le ring. Découvrant Hermione dans la foule, Marek alla se placer près d'elle. La jeune sorcière s'imagina alors les deux Mangemorts passant un accord de sorte à ce qu'elle ne reste jamais seule.

Hermione regarda droit devant elle, ne voulant pas donner à Marek la satisfaction de se sentir indispensable pour elle et qu'elle lui en était reconnaissante.

Mag était un duelliste aguerri, ce qui était normal venant d'un homme qui avait passé sa vie à se battre aux côtés du plus puissant et du plus craint des sorciers du monde. Lorsqu'il s'avança vers son adversaire pour s'incliner, il découvrit Hermione dans la foule et lui balança un clin d'œil.

Mag n'attendit pas que l'autre conjure le premier sortilège il le matraqua d'une avalanche de sorts jusqu'à ce que son adversaire tombe sur les genoux, levant main au-dessus de sa tête en signe de protection. Mag rigola. Hermione aurait pu dire de lui qu'il était du genre à expédier les combats et à ensevelir son adversaire sous la douleur, puis de se délecter des séquelles. Il allait être un adversaire difficile, sans aucun doute.

Rogue encouragea Hermione et Drago à rester ensemble toute la nuit. La jeune sorcière n'&était pas bien certaine de la raison, peut-être en guise de protection, au cas où elle aurait des problèmes avec d'autres sorciers, mais elle accepta à contrecœur, et Drago la suivit partout d'un air boudeur, Narcissa sur les talons.

Hermione du combattre plusieurs autres sorciers avant d'avoir une chance de faire une pause longuement attendue. Chaque duelliste était différent du précédent. Son prochain adversaire était une femme d'âge moyen, à la beauté fanée, qui tremblait comme une feuille tandis qu'on la poussait dans les quelques marches qui menaient au ring.

Ses épaules étaient relevées, comme si elle cherchait à se protéger elle-même en laissant son corps replié sur lui-même. Elle lança alors un regard à Hermione qui lui donnait l'air d'être face à Voldemort lui-même.

 _D'une certaine façon, elle l'est…_ songea Hermione.

La femme trébucha quand elle dû s'avancer vers Hermione pour la saluer. Sa façon d'être était presque insupportable à regarder, et Hermione grinça des dents quand la sorcière en face d'elle gémit de peur alors qu'elles prenaient leur pose de duel.

Comme précédemment, Hermione invoqua le premier sortilège mais la femme ne fut pas suffisamment rapidement pour réagir. Elle tenta de bouger le bras pour contrer le sort mais ce fut plutôt comme si son corps tout entier était pris de spasmes.

Hermione jeta un regard alentours. Que devait-elle faire ? Cette sorcière était terrorisée elle ne pouvait même pas bloquer un simple sort. Sa bouche s'ouvrait et se fermait comme un poisson hors de l'eau, mais sa respiration était rauque et inutile.

La Gryffondor sentit ses joues rougir d'embarrassèrent. Elles se tenaient toutes deux sur le ring, sans rien faire pour satisfaire la foule depuis plus d'une minute. Elle _devait_ faire quelque chose. Elle avança donc d'un pas et, très calmement, comme si elle parlait à un bébé lapin, elle souffla un tout petit sort.

\- _Expelliarmus_ …

Le léger rayon rouge s'envola jusqu'à la sorcière et lui fit sauter sa baguette des mains.

Cette petite attaque magique fit fondre la femme en larmes. Elle pivota alors et se jeta en bas des escaliers, bousculant les gens devant elle pour s'enfuir.

Hermione haussa les épaules, incertaine, quand son nom apparut dans les airs, la foule explosant de rire dans la foulée.

Son adversaire suivant était sensiblement pareil à la femme. Grand, large d'épaules, il arborait un crâne chauve avec des yeux verts pleins de mépris. Le mal était écrit sur chaque centimètre de son visage sévère.

Hermione l'observa, mal à l'aise, et s'interdit de le quitter des yeux. Il serrait et desserrait les poings, un signe signifiant à la jeune femme qu'il était prêt à en finir rapidement.

Lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre, l'homme fut devant Hermione en quatre enjambées et manqua de la renverser. Sa taille bloquait même la lumière.

Hermione déglutit difficilement. Elle s'inclina, comme c'était demandé, mais il se contenta d'incliner brièvement la tête, le plus minime des respects qui soit. Cela lui valut quelques huées des « fans » de la jeune femme.

\- Traîtresse, siffla alors le sorcier.

Hermione ne répondit rien et pivota pour faire dis pas. Elle se retourna sur ses talons dans le but d'adopter une position de combat.

\- _Avada Kedavra_! hurla soudain le sorcier alors que la jeune femme s'était à peine retournée.

Comme une seule personne, Hermione et la foule eut un hoquet de stupeur, et la jeune femme regarda le rayon vert mortel courir vers elle au ralenti. Elle ne vit pas sa vie défiler devant ses yeux. Il n'y eut pas de tunnel avec la lumière au bout. Elle regardait, pétrifiée, le halo vert devenant de plus en plus gros à mesure qu'il approchait. Elle revit alors les yeux froids et bleus de Voldemort la regarder.

Aussi bref qu'un éclair, Hermione songea que ce serait terriblement dommage qu'elle ne puisse jamais le revoir. Dans son esprit, elle vit une image : c'était tr- s flou, comme un murmure de couleurs, et elle pouvait se voir, avec lui, marchant main dans la main dans un champ comme s'ils n'avaient plus rien à faire du monde les entourant.

L'image devint plus claire, les couleurs plus vives, et Hermione sut, quelque part, que ce serait là qu'elle irait si le sort mortel la frappait. Elle ne voyait pas sa vie défiler devant ses yeux, comme c'était la coutume, mais plutôt comment elle voulait que sa vie soit.

Soudain, comme si on l'avait frappée au ventre, elle fut tirée du brouillard et rapatriée dans la réalité. Sa baguette bougea sans qu'elle n'y songe, comme si elle était actionnée par des cordes de marionnette.

Sa main se leva devant elle pour repousser l'éclair vert. Le sort mortel se dispersa dans les airs comme le brouillard frappé par le soleil. Après un moment de silence profond, des rires mauvais montèrent des Mangemorts. Ils n'appréciaient pas que ce sorcier ait osé intenter à la vie de l'Héritière de leur Maître.

L'homme, lui, regardait Hermione, concentré sur les mouvements du corps de son adversaire, pour savoir si elle était furieuse de son acte. Ses poings étaient serrés, et ses épaules se haussèrent contre ses oreilles il était en mode survie.

Hermione était incertaine. Elle n'était pas furieuse les désirs de l'homme de la blesser lui étaient incompréhensibles, mais que devait-elle faire en retour ? Sans doute que ses Mangemorts attendaient d'elle qu'elle expédie cet homme aux oubliettes qu'elle utilise le Doloris, le faisant hurler, ou bien l'imperium, pour l'obliger à se faire sauter la tête lui-même… ou alors ne penser qu'à l'or et lui ôter la vie avec un flash vert. Les possibilités étaient infinies, mais la jeune sorcière n'avait aucune d'envie de faire de telles choses.

Son adversaire la regardait avec méfiance. C'était à présent son tour d'invoquer et Hermione se creusait la tête pour trouver un sort qui ne causerait pas trop de dommages, mais sans la faire paraître faible. Elle décida donc de lancer un sort de Piqûre et il atteignit l'homme à l'épaule droite. Le sortilège était relativement faible mais la piqûre suffisant pour faire japper l'homme, plus de surprise que de douleur.

Le sorcier recula d'un pas en se tenant l'épaule et ses yeux verts lancèrent des poignards sur Hermione. Son visage enfla de colère et la jeune sorcière s'attendit presque à ce qu'il lui balance un second Sortilège Impardonnable. Mais cette fois-ci, elle était prête. Cependant, quand l'homme bougea sa baguette et remua le poignet, seulement un éclatant Stupéfix partit vers Hermione. Celle-ci repoussa le sort avec aisance et à partir de là, leur duel ne fut plus qu'un long fleuve tranquille.

C'était comme si le sorcier savait qu'il allait perdre, que défier la sorcière la plus recherchée par le Ministère de la Magie était une cause perdue. Il voulait quitter le combat avec quelques cicatrices.

Après que le duel fut allé crescendo et ait atteint son maximum, Hermione décida d'y mettre un terme à l'aide du Maléfice du Saucisson. Les membres de son adversaire se collèrent immédiatement contre son corps, raide comme une planche, et il bascula en avant et tous les observateurs grimacèrent quand son visage heurta le sol de pierre du ring.

Soudain, la foule explosa en applaudissements et l'imposant adversaire fut dégagé de la scène.

 _Je peux le faire !_ songea Hermione _Je peux vraiment gagner !_

Mais avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de faire une pause dans son planning, Hermione du combattre son premier vrai Mangemort de la nuit. Les cheveux noirs et gras, il ressemblait à Rogue mais en plus petit. Il avait de petits yeux brillant et étroits, comme s'il gardait un secret un horrible et sombre secret qui aurait pu geler le sang dans les veines.

Le Mangemort s'inclina jusqu'à ce que la pointe de ses cheveux effleure le sol.

Quand ils pivotèrent pour prendre leur position de combat, le Mangemort surprit Hermione quand il s'inclina de nouveau profondément, baissant la tête, bras ouverts.

La jeune sorcière attendit ensuite mais il ne fit rien de plus. Il était en train de la laisser gagner. Il attendait juste qu'elle lance un sortilège qui le mettrait hors compétition.

Hermione resta sans bouger, ne sachant quoi faire. _Est-ce qu'il est en train de laisser tomber ?_ Elle regarda autour d'elle et regarda ses compagnons. Elle haussa les sourcils à l'intention de Rogue. Il hocha légèrement la tête. Avant qu'elle ne puisse commencer à réfléchir, Hermione fit alors face au Mangemort et jeta un simple _Expelliarmus_. L'homme se redressa et quitta le ring sans un mot. Le nom de la jeune femme apparut alors au-dessus d'eux, en lettres dorées.

Techniquement, elle venait de gager, mais elle ne le ressentait pas ainsi. Elle l'avait l'impression d'être une tricheuse. Le Mangemort n'avait même pas essayé de gagner… Une part d'elle n'était pas contente de ça mais d'un autre côté, elle devrait s'estimer heureuse pour tout ce qui pourrait l'aider à remporter ce tournoi.

Hermione avait un peu de temps avant son prochain combat, et elle était complètement desséchée. Quand elle quitta le ring, Rogue la cueillit en bas des marches.

\- Vous aviez l'air d'une idiote plantée comme ça, la baguette à la main, sans bouger, siffla-t-il. Ce Mangemort vous laisser l'attaquer et vous étiez juste là… Je pense que vous serez d'accord que nous allons gagner ce tournoi.

\- Je, soupira Hermione avec agacement. Nous sommes d'accord que _je_ vais gagner ce tournoi. Je ne vous ai pas vu risquer votre vie, Monsieur, lâcha-t-elle en le regardant durement. C'est mon combat. Laissez-moi gagner comme je l'entend.

\- Par la barbe de Merlin, marmonna Rogue en se détournant.

Hermione le regarda partir avant de suivre un groupe de personne qui se dirigeaient vers le large bar sur le côté de la pièce. Les gens la regardaient, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas.

\- Excusez-moi, dit la jeune sorcière poliment, louvoyant entre les sorciers et les sorcières qui discutaient devant le bar.

Elle se sentait toute petite sous les regards des gens, comme si elle était une fourmi agrandie sous le verre d'une loupe. Elle finit par atteindre le bar – un comptoir de bonne fabrication fait de pierre noire comme le ring. Elle leva les yeux vers la liste des boissons qui flottait non loin.

\- Firewhisky, Vin, Hydromel, lut-elle doucement.

Un des barmans tenant une bouteille rempli d'un liquide doré, passa alors et elle l'arrête.

\- Excusez-moi, avez-vous quelque chose qui ne soit pas alcoolisé ? demanda-t-elle.

\- On est à court de Bierraubeurre, répondit l'homme.

\- Oh, dommage, dit Hermione en songeant à demander de l'eau.

Le barman la coupa dans son élan.

\- Mes boissons vous posent problème ? demanda-t-il, irrité. Quel âge avez-vous ?

\- Dix-sept, bientôt dix-huit, mais je ne bois pas, répondit Hermione rapidement.

L'homme rigola et lui décocha un petit sourire.

\- Eh bien… dit-il en glissant une main sous le bar pour en sortir un tout petit verre. Ce n'est pas jamais trop tard pour commencer.

Il déboucha la bouteille d'or liquide et rempli le verre.

\- Oh, non merci, l'interrompit Hermione en agitant la main et en secouant la tête. Je ne devrais pas.

\- Et pourquoi pas ?

Le barman glissa le verre vers elle.

\- Euh…

Hermione avait besoin d'avoir l'esprit totalement clair pour ses combats, mais son prochain duel n'aura pas lieu avant un petit moment. L'alcool aurait le temps d'être absorbé et ce n'était pas grand-chose ça aurait au moins le mérite de la détendre un peu.

Elle sourit légèrement et prit le petit verre d'une main un peu hésitante. Elle le porta à ses lèvres et le sirota comme si c'était une tasse de thé, mais quand le barman souleva le verre d'un petit coup du doigt, elle l'avala d'un coup. Elle s'étouffa aussitôt en sentant la brûlure du liquide dans sa gorge comme une flamme. L'odeur et le goût était violents et lui piquèrent le nez, la faisant éternuer.

\- À la vôtre ! s'exclama le barman en se versant son propre shots pour l'avaler cul-sec dans la foulée.

\- C'était atroce !

Le barman hocha la tête et regarda la bouteille dans ses mains.

\- Mouais, 1935, pas une très bonne année. Un autre ? demanda-t-il en levant la bouteille au-dessus du verre d'Hermione.

\- Merlin non, mais merci.

Hermione tourna ensuite les talons avant que le barman ne puisse lui offrir autre chose. Les gens la bousculaient de tous les côtés, appelant pour une commande, ou hélant des amis. Les bords sa vision étaient légèrement flous, faisant valser les couleurs. La jeune femme ferma les yeux et secoua la tête, mais quand elle rouvrait les yeux, le mal était fait. Elle n'avait encore jamais vu liqueur avant, juste quelques gorgées de vins avec Papa et Maman, à un dîner, et encore, elle n'avait jamais terminé le verre.

Une énergie lui traversa soudain le corps elle avait un besoin urgent de bouger, de faire quelque chose plutôt que de rester plantée là avec tous ces gens qui la regardaient tout autour d'elle.

Elle joua des coudes pour s'éloigner de la foule massée devant le bar. Arrivée à l'air libre, entre la piste de dance et le bar, elle découvrit une volée de tables. À l'une d'elles, Hermione vit Rogue et Mag installés. À les voir comme ça, elle sut, rien qu'en regardant leurs mains s'agiter, qu'ils échangeaient une discussion houleuse. Les deux Malefoy se tenaient un peu plus loin, appuyés contre le mur, lançant des regards méfiants aux sorciers et sorcières qui les entouraient. La jeune femme regarda chaque visage autour d'elle, mais elle ne trouva pas Marek. Elle avait le sentiment qu'il n'était pas bien loin d'elle, gardant un œil sur elle.

N'ayant pas envie de rejoindre son groupe tout de suite, la jeune sorcière chercha quelque chose à faire et son regard se posa rapidement, après le passage d'un groupe, sur la petite sorcière qu'elle avait battue après Malefoy, celle qui était terrifiée par elle. Hermione fit son chemin jusqu'à elle. La sorcière se tenait dans un coin de la pièce, assise en compagnie de deux autres sorcières qui semblaient la réconforter, leurs bras autour d'elle.

Quand la sorcière leva les yeux et vit Hermione, elle couina comme une sourie prise au piège et cacha son visage dans l'épaule de l'une de ses amies. Celles-ci lancèrent à Hermione des regards pleins de reproches.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? cracha l'une des sorcières.

\- Je voulais juste m'assurer que vous alliez bien, répondit Hermione, soudain mal à l'aise. Vous sembliez tellement terrifiée tout à l'heure. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas blessée… Vous ne sembliez pas vraiment vous-même de ce que j'ai entendu, cet événement est plutôt intense.

\- Quoi ? Tu crois qu'elle a _envie_ d'être ici ? demanda l'une des amies. Tu crois peut-être qu'elle est ici juste pour le fun ? Non, elle est là pour l'argent !

Elle laissa échapper un rire râpeux.

\- Comme tous les autres, souffla Hermione. Écoutez, je veux juste que vous sachiez que je ne voulais rien faire de mal. Ok ?

La sorcière pinça les lèvres et les larmes perlèrent à ses yeux. Elle regarda le sol, et après une minute, hocha lentement la tête.

Hermione laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement.

\- Ok. Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire ? demanda-t-elle. Bous apporter quelque chose ? Un Verre ?

\- Nous laissez tranquilles serait bien, lâcha l'une des autres sorcières avec mépris.

Hermione étouffa un hoquet.

\- Je voulais juste aider.

\- Vous en avez assez fait, _traîtresse_ , gronda soudain un homme derrière Hermione.

Hermione se retourna et son regard rencontra une épingle de cape en argent. Elle leva les yeux et reconnu l'homme qui lui avait jeté le Sort de Mort, lors de leur duel. Il avait la taille d'une tour, comparé à elle, bloquant la lumière de la piste de dance.

\- Excusez-moi ? demanda la jeune sorcière.

Il se pencha en avant et cracha sur le sol, près des pieds d'Hermione.

\- Vous avez très bien entendu, grommela-t-il.

Hermione tenta de sourire innocemment.

\- Écoutez, vous ne me connaissez pas et je ne vous connais pas, donc oublions ça pour ce soir. Je n'ai pas envie de me battre.

\- Je ne vous connaît peut-être pas, répondit l'homme avec colère. Mais mon fils, si. Il était en seconde année à Poudlard, Charlie Kingston. Il était peut-être faible et jeune, mais par la barbe de Merlin, il était brave.

Le sorcier serra les lèvres d'émotion.

\- J'ai été l'un de ceux qui ont nettoyé votre bordel après la Bataille de Poudlard, reprit-il. J'ai trouvé le corps de mon propre fils au milieu d'une centaine d'autres.

Il grogna et ses yeux flamboyèrent.

\- Depuis ce jour, j'ai juré que je traquerais et que je tuerais de mes mains le responsable de tout ça. Quand j'ai entendu parler de cet endroit, j'ai saisi ma chance.

Hermione sentit les larmes monter. _C'est horrible !_ songea-t-elle. Elle leva les mains et recula lentement.

\- Je terriblement désolée pour votre fils. Vraiment. Mais je ne suis pas responsable pour la Bataille de Poudlard. Je suis arrivée alors qu'elle était déjà à moitié terminée…

\- Peu importe _quand_ vous êtes arrivée. Tout ce que je sais c'est que mon fils été cruellement assassiné par des adultes dans une bataille. _Vos_ hommes.

\- _Mes_ ?! s'exclama Hermione. Ne soyez pas stupide. Les Mangemorts ne me suivent pas. Ils suivaient Voldemort cette nuit-là.

Le sorcier grimaça, tout comme ceux qui étaient à portée d'oreille.

\- Je suis désolée, reprit Hermione, refoulant ses larmes. Je n'ai jamais voulu que qui que ce soit, soit blessé. Quand j'ai aidé le Lord à s'enfuir, c'était pour m'assurer que personne d'autre ne meure cette nuit-là. Essayez de comprendre, je vous en prie.

Le sorcier ignora les larmes dans les yeux de la jeune femme et, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, il dit :

\- Vous pouvez supplier autant que vous voulez, mais votre répugnant petit serpent dit tout. Vous n'êtes plus de côté des gentils. Vous avez enfreint la loi et vous allez payer pour ça.

Il la regarda durement et ajouta :

\- Sachez juste que dès l'instant où ce tournoi aura pris fin, je serais là, ainsi que tous les autres.

Après un dernier regard assassin, il tourna les talons et s'éloigna. Ses derniers mots laissèrent Hermione figée. Elle regarda autour d'elle et remarqua tous ces visages qui la regardaient. _Tout le monde_ la regardait, et dans leurs yeux, elle put lire que les paroles de l'homme étaient vraies derrière chaque regard haineux elle savait qu'ils avaient pensé la même chose. Elle réalisa alors que dès l'instant où ce tournoi serait terminé et gagné, le bataille ne ferait que commencer.

.

À suivre…

.

 _Traduit par Azzarine le 18 mars 2016_


	63. Livre 2 - chapitre 23

.

 **CHAPITRE VINGT-TROIS**

.

Hermione se fraya un chemin entre les personnes qui se pressaient contre elle de tous côtés. Elle avait besoin d'air, de respirer. Elle s'échappa de la chaleur de la foule et retourna près de son groupe. Mag et Rogue venaient de terminer leur discussion intense car le visage du professeur était rouge de colère et que les deux hommes s'évitaient du regard.

Quand Rogue posa son regard d'obsidienne sur Hermione, il lançait des poignard, prêt à accuser. Hermione grommela elle pouvait entendre les mots avant même qu'ils n'aient quitté la bouche de Rogue.

\- Où étiez-vous passé ? gronda-t-il en quittant sa chaise. Je vous ai dit que Drago devait être avec vous tout le temps. Et si vous aviez été enlevée ?

Il jeta un regard à Mag.

\- Personne n'aurait été là pour vous sauver.

Hermione regarda autour d'elle dans un état second. Rogue lui parlait comme à un enfant et elle sentit son visage rougir d'embarras. Elle était proche de lui donc il n'avait pas besoin de parler fort.

\- Je suis juste allée prendre l'air, vous n'avez pas à vous in…

Elle fut coupée dans sa tirade quand Rogue la força à le regarder. Son grand nez n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage et elle l'entendit inspirer profondément. Ses narines s'agrandirent et il se raidit brusquement.

\- Vous avez bu, dit-il lentement en plissant les yeux. Je peux le sentir. Si vous avez été soûle, je vous jure que je vous jette moi-même dans une prison d'Azkaban ! dit-il en lui saisissant les épaules.

Hermione repoussa ses mains et fit un pas en arrière.

\- Je peux continuer, dit-elle.

\- Vos pupilles sont dilatées, la coupa Rogue. Combien avez-vous bu ?

\- Un.

\- Un quoi ? Un tonneau, une pinte ?

\- Un shot.

Rogue eut un sursaut. Il soupira ensuite et se massa les tempes du bout des doigts.

\- Un shot, dit-il avec une pointe d'amusement.

Il tourna ensuite les talons pour ramener sa chaise près de la table et il se rassit, contrarié.

\- Vous vous en faites trop pour moi, dit Hermione.

Rogue leva les yeux sur la jeune femme comme s'il ne pouvait pas l'entendre à cause de la musique de la piste de danse, non loin, et Hermione se rapprocha de lui pour parler.

\- Je ne crois pas vous avoir demandé pourquoi vous vous préoccupez de moi, dit-elle. Pourquoi voudriez-vous risquer votre vie et votre réputation pour me garder saine et sauve ?

Le regard de Rogue se fixa sur un point sur la table, une épaisse mèche de cheveux gras devant le visage. Sans faire le moindre mouvement, il dit :

\- Parce que j'ai promis à Albus de vous protéger. Ou du moins, il me l'a _fait_ promettre…

\- Vous voulez dire, avant que vous ne le tuiez ?

Rogue tourna rapidement son regard vers Hermione, acéré, et la mèche de cheveux revint à sa place.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu être celui qui tuait le Directeur, dit-il. Mais je tiens toujours mes promesses, peu importe à quel point elles sont atroces. Il _voulait_ mourir, donc je l'ai fait.

Hermione sentit bien qu'elle avait touché un point sensible et elle était sur le point de baisser les yeux comme s'il l'avait frappée.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit… oui, reprit Rogue. J'ai promis de vous protéger avant qu'il ne meure. Entre autres raisons, mais vous n'en saurez rien.

Hermione sentit immédiatement la curiosité s'emparer d'elle mais Mag intervint brutalement, de l'autre côté de la table.

\- Oh, comme c'est touchant ! railla-t-il avec un sourire mauvais. Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi sentimental, Sev…

Rogue se leva soudainement, traversant la table pour rejoindre Mag. Il agrippa le col du Mangemort de sa grande main aux longs doigts crochus, et le tira au-dessus de la table jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient nez à nez.

\- _Ne m'appelles, jamais comme ça !_ siffla-t-il.

Sa voix fit dresser les poils des bras d'Hermione. Mag tenta de ne pas sourire et la jeune femme savait qu'il appréciait une telle démonstration de sentiments de la part de ce si passif Severus Rogue. Ses yeux noirs étaient grands ouverts, innocents, mais juraient avec les coins de ses lèvres remontés en un sourire de satisfaction.

\- Bien entendu, aboya-t-il d'une voix haut perchée, comme s'il essayait de ne pas rire.

Il serra ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre tandis que Rogue le scrutait. Celui-ci le relâcha ensuite et le repoussa d'une main sur son torse, droit sur son siège. Le regards mauvais fixé sur Mag, il parla et Hermione s'approcha un peu pour entendre.

\- Il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui peut m'appeler comme ça, dit-il.

Quand Hermione tenta de s'imaginer qui cela pouvait être, Mag marmonna quelque chose, augmentant un peu plus la tension actuellement. Hermione comprit alors. Elle se souvint de ce qu'Harry avait dit au cottage, au sujet de Rogue. Il avait été fou amoureux de Lily, la mère de Harry, et « il l'est toujours », avait-il dit.

 _Pauvre homme_ , songea Hermione, en pensant que Lily avait dû être la seule femme qu'il avait jamais aimée de sa vie. Il n'était pas marié, donc cela voulait dire qu'il avait abandonné l'idée juste après la mort de Lily, sûr de ne pouvoir jamais aimer quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle.

Hermione eut mal pour lui, et son cœur s'accéléra quand elle réalisa qu'elle savait exactement ce qu'il éprouvait.

La jeune sorcière posa une main légère sur l'épaule de Rogue et il se figea un instant avant de tourner les yeux vers elle.

\- Laissez-moi, lâcha-t-il.

Hermione hocha la tête et récupéra sa main. Un silence gênant s'installa alors et la jeune femme détourna son regard. À sa droite, il y avait le bar bondé, quatre-vingt-dix degrés de plus et il y avait le ring, et plus loin encore, la piste de danse. Il n'y avait qu'une dizaine ou une vingtaine de personnes dans le large espace, un tout petit groupe comparé à la foule générale. Elle réalisa alors que le rythme et les battements de la musique étaient terriblement attirants et, avant qu'elle ne réalise ce qu'elle faisait, elle était sur la piste de danse. Une nouvelle musique venait de commencer, une avec des basses profondes qui roulaient dans sa cage thoracique, battant en rythme avec son cœur. Elle sentit son corps bouger, se mettre en rythme avec la musique.

 _Est-ce que gagner ce tournoi est possible ? Et si je gagne, que je passera-t-il après ?_

Hermione ferma les yeux, sa tête remuant lentement en avant et en arrière sur les battements de la musique.

 _Si plus de Mangemorts sont recrutés, ils vont tous se tourner vers moi pour être guidés, ce que je ne sais pas faire._

Ses hanches se balançaient, librement, et elle leva les bras au-dessus de sa tête.

 _Voldemort, l'homme à qui j'appartiens corps et âme, est à quelques jours d'être exécuté. Saurais-je quand ce sera le moment ? Est-ce que cela fera mal, comme avoir la moitié de moi-même arrachée ? Mon autre moitié…_

Hermione tendit les bras et agita les doigts dans l'air, les plongeant dans ses boucles comme si elle voulait s'arracher les cheveux. Ses yeux se fermèrent étroitement comme elle éprouvait l'envie brutale de pleurer.

 _Comment je me suis fourrée là-dedans ?_

Hermione songea aux milliers d'autres personnes qui auraient pu être choisies pour être l'Héritier de Voldemort, et pourtant, c'était tombé sur elle, elle une Née-Moldue, la meilleure amie d'Harry Potter.

Tout cela lui semblait tellement lointain, que c'était comme si ça avait toujours été ainsi. Elle était destinée à recevoir le Charme Serpentine, à gagner sa confiance, à la perdre, et à tomber amoureuse de lui. C'était son fardeau.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux en sachant qu'elle avait un but. Elle n'était pas certaine de ce que c'était, mais il était là, attendant d'être découvert.

Un bras inconnu ondula soudain devant elle, et elle cligna des paupières, sortant de ses pensées, regardant autour d'elle. Elle vit alors avec surprise plusieurs personnes autour d'elle, dansant sur la musique. Quand ils bougèrent tous ensemble, elle regarda leurs visages mais ne reconnut personne. Ils dansaient autour d'elle librement, sans peur ni colère. La jeune sorcière se demanda s'ils étaient des Mangemorts, mais ils ressemblaient à des personnes normales avec des vêtements colorés et des visages joyeux.

Appréciant ce petit bout de normalité, Hermione continua à danser, bougeant entre les autres danseurs qui l'entouraient. Personne ne la regardait, tous semblaient dans leur propre monde, comme elle l'avait été. Un garçon attira cependant son attention alors qu'il dansait non loin d'elle. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent de temps en temps, et il lui sourit. Le garçon, qui était grand avec des cheveux blonds et des yeux verts, la fit tournoyer autour de leur petit coin de piste de danse, au milieu des autres danseurs.

Il la fixait avec espoir et elle savait ce qu'il attendait. Elle lui accorda un sourire. Son visage se fendit alors d'un rictus et il éclata d'un rire difficilement audible à cause de la musique.

Après quelques musiques, le garçon aux yeux verts alla danser avec d'autres filles, mais il fut rapidement remplacé par d'autres garçons. Au bout d'un moment, Hermione s'obligea à tout oublier de ce moment, sauf la musique et les corps qui se mouvaient autour d'elle. Elle ne s'était pas autant amusée depuis le Bal de Noël, en quatrième année à Poudlard. L'atmosphère était la même, lui faisant oublier tout le reste. Sauf ce moment.

Un garçon tourna soudain autour d'elle, lui attrapant les mains et l'attirant à elle. Hermione savait ce qu'il attendait et elle le découragea en lâchant ses mains et s'éloignant en tournant et en riant. Elle n'était pas certaine de nombre de voltes qu'elle fit, mais elle fut obligée de s'arrêter quand son épaule heurta quelqu'un. Danser l'avait laissée essoufflée et elle se sentait étourdie. Pour se rafraîchir l'esprit, elle s'arrêta là où elle se trouvait.

À présent qu'elle était immobilier, la jeune sorcière pouvait constater à quel point le nombre de danseurs avaient augmenté depuis qu'elle avait commencé à danser. En regardant autour d'elle, elle vit que la foule toute entière s'agitait sur le rythme de la musique, jusqu'à l'extrémité de la piste de danse. Les lumières colorées lui avaient donné chaud et elle était plantée là, au milieu de tous ces gens essoufflés.

La sueur lui coulant dans le dos, elle décida de se frayer un chemin dans la foule. Il lui restait encore un peu de temps avant son prochain duel, et elle voulait continuer à danser, mais elle avait besoin de prendre l'air.

Avisant une faille dans la foule compacte, Hermione entrevit un visage familier qui se tenait contre le mur devant elle.

Marek était là, seul, les bras croisés autour de la poitrine. Hermione remarqua qu'il se tenait éloigné des autres, comme s'il voulait s'assurer qu'elle puisse le voir facilement lorsqu'elle quittera la piste de danse. Ses yeux bruns étranges la trouvèrent au même moment où elle vit. Quand il réalisa qu'elle se dirigeait vers lui, il se tendit aussitôt et se redressa.

\- Je me demandais où vous étiez passé, cria Hermione pour couvrir la musique.

Marek sembla surpris par ces paroles, mais il apprécia.

\- Je savais que vous gardiez un œil sur moi, reprit-elle en s'installant près de lui, contre le mur. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que je vous retrouve avant notre duel.

Marek baissa le regard et Hermione s'imagina qu'il était peut-être gêné d'avoir été pris à la surveiller. Mais quand il lui retourna son regard, ses yeux étaient si durs qu'elle fit presque un pas en arrière. Elle se souvint alors qu'il avait sans honte débouté sa chemisé pour révéler son Charme Serpentine, et elle gardait à l'esprit que bien qu'il soit silencieux, cela ne voulait pas pour autant dire qu'il avait honte.

\- Vous savez, vous ne parlez pas beaucoup, dit-elle avec une pointe de sarcasme.

Il la regarda avec ce qu'elle prit pour un sourire. La moitié inférieure de son visage était toujours couverte par un foulard noir.

\- Vous êtes différent des autres Mangemorts, reprit Hermione.

Marek hocha la tête pour lui renvoyer la question.

\- Je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir vu avant la Bataille de Poudlard, donc je pense que vous êtes nouveau. Vous êtes différent, mais je ne peux pas dire en quoi.

Hermione se souvint alors quand les deux Mangemorts l'avaient attrapée dans cette taverne au bord de la mer. Mag la voulait mais Marek avait Transplané avec lui au dernier moment. Il lui avait sauvé la vie, mais pourquoi ?

Les mots de Mag résonnèrent alors dans la tête d'Hermione : _Je sais qu'elle t'intéresse, Marek_.

Donc, il l'aimait.

Hermione sentit ses entrailles se tordre et ses joues rougirent. Marek se tourna vers elle quand elle regarda ailleurs. Peut-être que la raison pour laquelle il l'avait laissé partir était parce qu'il avait vu dans ses yeux à quel point elle craignait de partir avec des Mangemorts. Elle devrait lui en être reconnaissante.

Hermione releva les yeux et le trouva trop proche à son goût. Elle lui décocha un demi-sourire.

\- Est-ce que… commença-t-elle en regardant partout sauf vers lui. Est-ce que vous voulez danser ?

Marek eut un mouvement de recul à l'idée et il regarda la piste de danse avec appréhension. Sa réticence encouragea Hermione.

\- Ouais, dit-elle en faisant un pas en avant. Aller, allons danser. Vous êtes trop tendu de toute façon. Vous devriez vous relaxer.

Marek haussa une épaule et se radossa au mur comme s'il voulait qu'il l'aspire, le faisant disparaître. Cela fit rigoler Hermione.

\- C'est juste une danse…

Elle lui prit la main et tira.

\- Aller.

Marek se laissa faire, la suivant sur quelques pas.

\- Oh, vous pouvez ôter ceci, il fait tellement chaud ici.

Hermione leva la main vers le foulard du Mangemort dans le but de le retirer mais recula brusquement comme si elle avait été un animal sur le point de l'attaquer. Il retira sa main de la sienne et retourna en sécurité près du mur. Il passa ses mains sur le tissu qui lui couvrait le visage, s'assurant qu'il était toujours en place.

Hermione l'observa avec étonnement. Elle était trop familière avec le fait de porter un foulard, mais elle avait utilisé le sien pour protéger son identité. Il semblait porter le sien pour quelque chose de plus important. Soudain, son esprit s'éclaira. Pas une seule fois depuis qu'elle les avait rencontrés, Mag et lui, elle n'avait entendu un mot sortir de la bouche de Marek, pas un seul. Comme s'il en était physiquement incapable.

Hermione posa sa main sur sa bouche.

\- Je suis désolée, dit-elle entre ses doigts. Je pensais juste… je ne sais pas, que vous portiez ce foulard pour une autre raison.

Elle se demanda alors à quoi il pouvait ressembler sous ce foulard. Elle se sentit brusquement mal d'avoir presque révélé son secret, quel qu'il soit. Elle fit lentement un pas dans sa direction, comme si elle voulait lui montrer qu'elle ne lui voulait aucun mal. Lentement, il la laissa lui prendre la main de nouveau quand elle fut à portée et elle le tira en avant vers les danseurs.

Les yeux de Marek n'avaient pas quitté Hermione pendant tout le temps qu'ils mirent à se frayer un passage au milieu de la foule sur la piste de danse. Elle voulait retourner là où elle avait dansé plus tôt, au centre de la foule. Quand ils y furent, Hermione remarqua la sueur sur le front de Marek qui perlait déjà entre ses sourcils noirs, mais cela ne semblait pas le déranger.

Hermione commença alors à se déhancher sur la musique, mais Marek était aussi raide qu'une planche. Cessant de rire, la jeune sorcière posa une main ferme sur son épaule et, lentement, le poussa à se mettre en mouvement. Après quelques secondes, il se mit à danser tout seul et Hermione retira sa main, mais il les reprit et les jeta sur ses épaules.

Ils dansèrent au milieu des autres, se déhanchant comme les centaines les entourant. Au début, Marek semblait mal à l'aise, regardant les gens avec inquiétude, avant de se détendre enfin. Le rythme et les battements semblaient avoir le même effet sur lui qu'ils avaient sur Hermione et il bougeait en rythme avec la musique.

Alors qu'elle le regardait, Hermione se demande s'il serait possible de devenir l'amie de cet homme. Elle pouvait sentir une méfiance émanant de lui, comme s'il essayait de contenir un profond pouvoir qu'il pourrait éventuellement utiliser pour la protéger. Pouvait-elle lui faire confiance ?

Marek ouvrit soudain les yeux et regarda Hermione. Il avait baissé les paupières pour écouter la musique. Comme il la regardait, Hermione eut l'impression qu'il avait entendu ses pensées. Ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre quand soudain quelqu'un le bouscula accidentellement. Il trébucha en avant, entourant Hermione de ses bras pour se retenir. Le reste se passa en une seconde le regard de Marek se posa sur les lèvres de la jeune femme et celle-ci put y voir un éclat de désir. Il se rapprocha ensuite dans le but de l'embrasser, avant de se souvenir qu'il portait son foulard.

Hermione recula, mais la seconde suivante, Marek avait disparu. Il s'était retourné et se frayait un chemin dans la foule. Hermione le suivit, le cœur battant. Quand ils furent hors de la foule, elle se porta à sa hauteur.

\- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas vous laisser croire quoi que ce soit…

Marek resta bien entendu silencieux et Hermione sourit légèrement, tristement.

\- Le truc c'est… que je suis intéressé par quelqu'un d'autre. C'est… un peu compliqué, reprit-elle. Vous diriez que c'est un rêve mais… je sais que je lui appartiens

Marek haussa les sourcils et hocha ensuite la tête. Hermione l'imita.

\- Si vous pensez à qui je crois que vous pensez, alors je vous réponds oui, dit-elle.

Marek cligna des paupières et Hermione n'eut aucun mal à entendre les dizaines de questions silencieuses qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il prit un moment pour les trier puis il hocha la tête.

\- Hé ! Hangleton ! entendit soudain la jeune femme. _Granger !_

Elle se retourna et découvrit Rogue et Mag qui venaient vers eux. Mag montra derrière lui de son pouce.

\- C'est bientôt à vous, Ma Dame, dit-il. Vous feriez mieux de vous presser.

Hermione hocha la tête et, avec un dernier regard pour Marek, elle se dirigea vers le ring de duel.

.

À suivre…

.

 _Traduit par Azzarine le 20 mars 2016_


	64. Livre 2 - chapitre 24

.

 **CHAPITRE VINGT-QUATRE**

.

Les duels se succédaient et se ressemblaient invoquer, bloquer, répéter. Hermione affronta des Aurors qui la connaissaient de sa vie précédente, ceux qu'elle avait vus arpentant l'Allée des Embrumes, ou les Départements du Ministère de la Magie. Elle ne put en identifier seulement quelques-uns de la Bataille de Poudlard, la plupart venant de Serpentard et la traitant de ce fait comme leur égale. Pour une fois.

Et elle gagnait. À chaque fois.

Elle était huée et encensée, bien évidemment, mais, et c'était le plus _étrange_ , les encouragements semblaient aller crescendo.

Après qu'elle eut combattu un gars étrange prompt à utiliser les Sortilèges Impardonnables, un homme l'approcha quand elle quitta le ring, et lui serra la main. Il ne sourit ni ne grimaça, mais dit une chose avant de partir :

\- Vous êtes ce qu'on appelle un duelliste indulgent vous respectez votre adversaire en laissant attaquer en premier. Il est rare de voir une telle estime.

C'était vrai. Elle attendait toujours que son adversaire invoque en premier, sauf dans les cas des Mangemorts. À plusieurs reprises, elle affronta des sorcières et des sorciers qui refusèrent de combattre face à elle : ils s'inclinaient et la laisser remporter le duel. Cela causait les huées, les autres compétiteurs dans la foule s'imaginant que c'était injuste qu'elle progresse dans le tournoi sans même se battre. Elle progressa donc toute la nuit et la compétition augmenta.

Mag venait de remporter un autre duel et Hermione en avait encore un à faire avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent l'un contre l'autre. Afin d'avoir un peu de paix par rapport à la foule, la jeune femme s'échappa dans la tente des duellistes pour un peu de solitude, afin d'attendre son prochain duel tranquillement.

Alors qu'elle se reposait sur l'un des bancs, près de l'entrée, elle regarda une femme entrer et venir vers elle. Elle la détesta aussitôt. La grande femme avait de courts cheveux noirs et des yeux gris, ses lèvres minces étaient tordues en un rictus qui devint moqueur quand elle vit Hermione.

Alors qu'elle se dandinait, elle se mit à parler d'une voix de soprano ennuyé :

\- J'ai dû attendre pour enfin vous rencontrer. Vous ne savez pas qui je suis, n'est-ce pas ? Non, je ne pense pas. Peu importe. Je suis l'une des baby-sitter de votre petit-copain.

Elle ricana en grimaçant. Elle se laissa ensuite tomber sur un banc près d'Hermione qui la regarda d'un air interrogateur.

\- Mon petit-copain ? demanda Hermione.

\- Vous-Savez-Qui, Dingo, Loufoca, Celui-Qui-Ne-Doit-Pas-Être-Nommé-Parce-Que-Tout-Le-Monde-S'en-Fiche.

Hermione plissa les yeux et sa haine pour elle redoubla aussitôt. Elle la refoula pour parler, aussi calmement que possible.

\- Vous voulez dire, Voldemort ? Donc vous devez travailler à l'asile des fous Menkar ?

\- Je suis l'une d'entre de tous ceux qui y travaillent, oui, répondit la femme. Quand il est arrivé la première fois, il y avait des centaines de personnes qui voulaient le voir. Mais je dois vous dire que cet homme est _pathétique_! Il ne peut même pas parler !

Elle se laissa échapper un rire haut perché.

\- Moi et quelques collègues avons été autorisés à prendre quelques jours parce que Menkar n'a pas besoin d'autant de monde pour surveiller un seul gars aussi insignifiant. Alors nous sommes venus ici pour nous amuser un peu avant que Menkar nous rappelle pour son exécution. Eh oui, chérie, quand ton cher amant recevra le Baiser du Détraqueur, je serais aux premières loges. Mes amis ont déjà pris les paris pour savoir combien de temps il va mettre avant de mourir. Étant donné qu'il a à peine une âme, cela ne devrait pas mettre très longtemps. Ah oui, je vais aussi vous laisser gagner ce duel parce que j'ai _tellement_ envie que le Ministère vous capture de cette manière, on pourra avoir une _double_ exécution !

La femme se mit à glousser comme une collégienne, se frottant les mains.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de ça, Sang-de-Bourbe ? Mourir aux côtés de votre amant…

Elle renifla avant de pousser un cri quand Hermione la plaqua au sol.

Elle referma ses doigts autour de son cou et la secoua brutalement. La femme hurla de tous ses poumons, plus de surprise que de douleur. En entendant ça, plusieurs personnes se ruèrent dans la tente des duellistes. Deux hommes se jetèrent sur elles, saisissant Hermione pour l'éloigner de sa victime.

\- Éloignez cette folle de moi ! hurla la femme d'une voix enragée.

Hermione revint brusquement à elle et hurla en retour :

\- Il ne mourra pas !

Les hommes l'entraînèrent à l'autre bout de la tente.

8il ne mourra pas, parce qu'il ne peut pas mourir ! continua Hermione. Je ne le laisserais pas mourir !

\- Regardez-la, cracha la femme. Elle est complètement folle !

\- Vous êtes stupide et…

\- Calmez-vous, miss, dit l'un des hommes qui retenait la Gryffondor.

\- Non, dit un autre homme. Elles vont bientôt se battre en duel. Balancez-les sur le ring et laissez-les régler ça.

Les autres acquiescèrent et ils conduisirent les deux femmes sur le ring, ne s'éloignant d'elles qu'une fois qu'elles eurent monté la volée de marches.

Hermione bouillonnait et la femme en face d'elle semblait soudain beaucoup moins à l'aise alors qu'elle se rendait à l'autre bout du ring.

Aucune ne salua l'autre. La sorcière avait dit qu'elle laisserait Hermione gagner, et à présent, Hermione avait bien l'intention d'en tirer un avantage. Dans un mouvement vif, elle se mit en position de duel pour envoyer un sort sur la femme, visant ses yeux gris et froids. Quand le sort atteignit son but, la femme fut projetée en arrière et ses cheveux lui revinrent dans la figure. Elle laissa échapper un cri inutilement fort.

\- Mes yeux ! mes yeux ! se mit-elle à pleurnicher en se couvrant le visage de ses mains, frottant et grattant.

Elle tituba jusqu'à bord du ring et poussa un cri en dégringolant. Cela prit la foule par surprise mais la femme fut rattrapée juste avant de tomber sur le sol.

Hermione ignorait son nom quand il explosa au-dessus de sa tête. Elle quitta le ring, les poings serrés, n'ayant qu'une envie, marcher jusqu'à cette femme pour la frapper juste entre les deux yeux. Ce furent les visages de la foule en délire qui la calmèrent.

Hermione refusa de repenser à ce que la femme avait dit à propos de l'exécution. Mais si elle _capturée_ et qu'ils étaient exécutés tous les deux en même temps ? Elle se demanda si, et seulement si, cela arrivait – alors que les Détraqueurs flottaient au-dessus d'eux – si Voldemort la regarderait et recouvrerait la mémoire. Est-ce qu'une petite étincelle de reconnaissance **(1)** brillerait dans ses yeux bleus perçants avant que son âme ne quitte son corps ? C'était difficile d'appréhender une telle idée, mais s'il pouvait se souvenir d'elle dans ses rêves, alors il devait bien y avoir un _moyen_ de lui faire recouvrer la mémoire dans le monde éveillé. Tout n'était peut-être pas perdu. Il doit forcément y avoir un moyen pour le faire revenir.

Cette pensée la dévorait tandis qu'on la poussait sur le ring pour affronter Magnus Crotchet. Les yeux noirs de l'homme brillèrent quand il la regarda, comme s'il avait continuellement des pensées malsaines à l'esprit.

Ils marchèrent l'un vers l'autre et quand ils s'inclinèrent, Mag laissa échapper un « Ma Dame » avant de se détourner. Hermione s'attendait à ce qu'il fasse _quelque chose_ , un sort ou une malédiction, peu importe sa simplicité ou sa complexité. Mais quand ils se firent de nouveau face, il s'inclina comme tous les autres Mangemorts.

Hermione était d'accord avec la foule lorsqu'elle hua Mag. Les Mangemorts lui offrant ainsi ses victoires devenait de plus en plus embarrassant. Cela lui donnait l'air d'être faible et pompeuse. Elle voulait juste qu'il fasse un petit effort pour que cela ait moins l'air d'un ordre de sa part de la laisser gagner.

Agitée, la jeune femme quitta le ring et rejoignit son groupe. Elle marcha droit sur Marek et le saisit par le devant de sa robe.

\- Promettez-moi que quand on se défieras, vous ne ferez pas comme tous les autres. Vous me combattrez, compris ?

Marek évita son regard, hésitant. Hermione l'attira à lui et il fut obligé de la regarder.

\- Promettez-le-moi ! siffla-t-elle.

Ils se toisèrent un moment avant qu'il ne lui prenne la main et ne la détache de sa robe. Il recula ensuite et s'éloigna.

Tandis que la nuit avançait, la foule devenait plus instable qu'une ruche en pleine effervescence. Ils voulaient de l'action, plus d'action. Ils voulaient du sang. À plusieurs reprises, Hermione fut témoin de vies perdues.

Le temps passait rapidement. La jeune sorcière regardait Marek se débarrasser de ses opposants de la même manière qu'on se débarrassait de fourmis, d'un coup de pouce. Il ne donnait absolument pas l'air d'être auto-suffisant, juste le fait qu'il pouvait se battre et gagner. Hermione ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre pourquoi : il ne montrait aucune peur. Il n'avait pas peur de mourir et cela le mettait à part des autres personnes dans cette immense pièce.

Hermione venait juste de terminer un duel quand l'organisateur des duels l'informa qu'elle était à présent en quart de finales. Elle devait encore combattre deux adversaires avant de gagner le tournoi. Cette nouvelle s'insinua en elle avec joie. Elle adorait être au sommet de ce qu'elle entreprenait, peu importe ce que c'était. Et en duels ! La Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, avec la Divination, était la seule matière où elle n'avait jamais obtenu un Optimal. Si Harry et Ron pouvaient la voir maintenant, ils seraient tellement fiers !

Les quatre finalistes se retrouvèrent dans la tente des duellistes. Hermione allait devoir combattre, un vieux sorcier dans une longue robe verte, et Marek allait faire face à un sorcier venu de Roumanie. Hermione était la première.

Quand elle quitta la tente, la première chose qu'elle remarqua fut le silence. La musique de la piste de danse avait été arrêtée et tout le monde était entassé autour du ring. Elle monta ensuite sur le ring et elle entendit plusieurs personnes lui souffler des encouragements du genre « Longue vie à Notre Dame ». Il y eut aussi de vilains mots mais ils furent étouffés par la foule comme s'ils étaient au final, pas si important que ça.

Hermione et son adversaire se saluèrent mutuellement.

\- Je vais vous brûler, dit l'homme juste assez fort pour qu'elle seule puisse l'entendre.

La seconde suivante, il brandit sa baguette :

\- _Incendio !_ hurla-t-il.

Hermione vit un éclair de lumière au bout de sa baguette et soudain, elle était en flammes. Son corset brûlait. Elle poussa un cri et étouffa rapidement le feu. Il avait dévoré le tissu du vêtement et révélait à présent les baleines de métal sur la taille. La foule avait retenu son souffle.

En réponse, Hermione envoya plusieurs Stupéfix, mais le vieil homme les bloqua les uns après les autres. Elle produit un aveuglant flash de lumière même avec les yeux fermés, elle pouvait voir la lumière à travers ses paupières. La foule grogna de douleur quand ils furent obligés de détourner le regard. Hermione rouvrit ensuite les yeux mais un trait rouge et blanc lui coupa le souffle, la rendant momentanément aveugle. Mais quand bien même elle ne pouvait voir, elle devait répliquer avant que ne le fasse son adversaire.

\- _Incarcerem !_ s'exclama-t-elle.

Des cordes jaillirent de sa baguette et, avec satisfaction, la jeune femme entendit son adversaire pousser un cri. Il y eut un bruit sourd quand il tomba sur le sol. Hermione cligna des paupières une énième fois et le sortilège rouge et blanc se dissipa. Elle vit alors le vieux sorcier étendu sur le sol, à l'autre bout du ring, se tortillant furieusement pour se libérer. La joie de la jeune femme fut cependant de courte durée.

\- _Cracbadabum !_ cria le sorcier, et les cordes se défirent et tombèrent devant lui.

Il s'en débarrassa et se releva rapidement.

Ils continuèrent à se lancer des sorts dans un déluge de flammes. Ils n'étaient plus qu'éclair de lumières et explosions de boucliers. Du point de vue de la foule, on aurait dit qu'ils regardaient un spectacle de feux d'artifices.

Hermione était tout juste capable de lever une main pour invoquer un charme de confusion, et quand son adversaire baissa son bouclier pour lui jeter un sort. Il prit le sort en pleine tête. Il recula de plusieurs pas. Tout devint brusquement silencieux tandis que le duel s'arrêtait. Un air confus apparut sur le visage du vieux sorcier et il fronça ses sourcils blancs en regardant autour de lui, se demandant sans doute ce qu'il faisait là. Il marmonna quelque chose comme « Les Muffins doivent être prêts » avant de quitter le ring.

Le nom d'Hermione explosa alors dans les airs et la foule se mit à applaudir. Hermione quitta ensuite le ring et fut accueillie par une multitude de bras et de sourires. Des Mangemorts aussi bien que des sorciers et des sorcières normaux, virent l'enlacer et lui souffler des félicitations. Avec un rictus, elle remercia les gens. Rogue lui saisit soudain l'épaule, Mag l'étreignit solidement, Narcissa se contenta d'un hochement de tête et Drago, de lever les yeux.

Elle fut ensuite poussée dans la tente des duellistes et elle y entra au même moment où Marek et son adversaire Roumain la quittaient. Marek lui jeta un regard et la jeune femme entrevit une petite étincelle de fierté dans son regard. Elle se retrouva alors seule sous la grande tente et s'installa sur une chaise bien au milieu.

Fermant les yeux, la jeune sorcière saisit les bords de la chaise et prit une profonde inspiration. Elle éprouva quelque soulagement à l'idée que la nuit était bientôt terminée, mais son estomac était plein de nœuds par rapport à ce qui lui restait encore à affronter. Et pas seulement parce qu'elle allait devoir se battre contre son dernier adversaire, mais aussi parce qu'elle allait devoir se frayer un passage, ensuite, à travers une foule qui ne l'encourageait pas…

Levant une main, Hermione toucha son corset totalement ruiné. Une partie de sa peau avait été brûlée aussi. Quand elle la toucha du bout des doigts, elle siffla de douleur. Elle aurait besoin de mettre quelque chose sur la blessure, mais ça allait devoir attendre. Peut-être que Rogue allait pouvoir l'aider, sinon ?

L'homme entra au même moment dans la tente et se dirigea vers elle.

\- Nous avons déjà remporté ce tournoi, dit-il en baissant les yeux sur elle. Marek va abandonner, son devoir de Mangemort l'oblige à ne pas vous blesser. Le prix est à nous.

Hermione secoua la tête.

\- Je lui ai demandé de ne pas abandonner.

\- _Pourquoi_ feriez-vous une chose pareille ? demanda Rogue en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Parce que ce n'est pas équitable.

\- Équitable ? répéta Rogue en haussant la voix. C'est son devoir ! Il ne va pas vous défier parce que vous êtes l'Héritière du Seigneur Noir ! Aucun Mangemort n'oserait lever sa baguette sur vous !

\- Mais il doit faire ce que je dis, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Hermione. Ce n'est pas mon destin, de prendre le contrôle et de donner des ordres ? Dans ce cas, je vais lui ordonner de me défier et de faire ce que je lui dis.

Rogue ouvrit la bouche dans une colère silencieuse. Quand Hermione lui jeta en retour un regard inflexible, il serra les mâchoires et tourna les talons. Il grogna d'exaspération et quitta la tente en marmonnant quelque chose comme : « Femme exaspérante ! »

Hermione attendit ensuite seule, réduite à écouter et à imaginer ce qu'il se passait dehors de sa retraite. Comme précédemment, la foule était silencieuse, attendant de l'action. La jeune femme sursauta quand le premier sort fut jeté. Les lumières brillaient à travers la toile de la tente, mais elle ne pouvait pas voir qui avait lancé les sorts. Il y eut ensuite une lueur bleue familière et la foule grogna.

Un cri qui glace le sang résonna soudain dans la pièce. Il fut immédiatement suivi par une exclamation de douleur et Hermione s'imagina le propriétaire de la voix se contorsionner sur le sol. Lentement, comme cela s'était passé avec son duel contre Drago, la foule se mit à scander.

\- Achève-le ! Achève-le !

Il y eut un dernier gémissement de douleur, long, étouffé. Soudain, il y eut une explosion de lumière et le cri fut coupé net. Les lumières dorées affichèrent alors le nom du vainqueur et il y eut quelques applaudissements discrets. Soit la foule n'était pas impressionnée, soit elle était trop choquée par ce qu'elle venait de voir. Hermione craignait que ce ne soit la seconde option. Elle regarda vers la porte de la tente quand le panneau de l'entrée se replia, et son final opposant entra alors.

Marek la découvrit assise au ventre de la pièce, et ils se regardèrent pendant un long moment. La jeune femme inclina légèrement la tête en guise de félicitations. Marek laissa retomber le pan de toile après lui et vint s'asseoir près d'elle, sur un banc, aussi silencieusement que d'habitude. Ils restèrent assis comme ça, épaule contre épaule, genou contre genou, en silence.

Rogue jaillit soudain dans la tente et marcha droit sur Marek. Le professeur toisa l'homme d'un regard glacial.

\- Tu vas la laisser gagner, tu m'as bien compris ? Si tu tiens à la vie de l'Héritière, alors tu vas abandonner. Nous avons plus besoin de cet argent que toi.

\- Monsieur, s'il vous plait… dit Hermione en se levant. Je lui ai déjà dit ce que je voulais, à lui de décider.

\- Je m'en fiche, répondit Rogue. Et vous feriez mieux de rester en dehors de ça, ajouta-t-il en la pointant du doigt. Je fais ce qui est mieux pour vous.

Hermione se plaça alors devant Marek, repoussant Rogue sur le côté.

\- Vous savez ce que je veux, dit-elle.

Marek la regarda et hocha la tête.

\- C'est l'heure, dit soudain l'organisateur des duels.

Rogue s'en alla, laissant Marek et Hermione seuls. Marek se leva du banc et ils se serrèrent la main.

L'organisateurs des duels tint le pan de toile ouverte pour eux et, côte à côté, les deux adversaires sortirent face à la foule. Hermione déglutit, sentant la sueur glisser dans son dos comme elle regardait chaque personne qui observait le moindre de ses gestes.

Elle et Marek montèrent sur le ring ensemble. Une fois en position, Hermione se convainquit qu'il n'y avait qu'eux deux dans toute la pièce. Tous les autres disparaissant dans le sol ou dans les murs.

Hermione prit une profonde inspiration et fit un pas en avant. Marek l'imita. Ils s'inclinèrent puis tournèrent les talons d'un même mouvement. Tandis qu'Hermione faisait ses dix pas, elle s'efforçait de mettre tout le reste de côté. Elle se concentra sur le présent, sur chaque sort et charme qu'elle connaissait.

Quand elle se retourna pour faire face au Mangemort, la foule retint son souffle dans l'attente du premier sortilège qui annoncerait le début de cette finale.

Hermione prit position, surveillant attentivement son adversaire. Elle attendit, comme tout le monde, qu'il bouge. Elle le vit serrer et desserrer son poing sur sa baguette il était énervé et indécis. Elle pouvait voir la bataille faire rage dans son esprit à travers ses yeux.

Soudain, dans un dramatique silence, il s'inclina et se soumit.

La foule explosa aussitôt, enragée. Tout le monde se mit à huer et à hurler des insultes à Marek. Les gens se bousculaient de tous les côtés. Le ring était comme une île dans une mer déchaînée.

Hermione s'assura de rester en position de duel, mais Marek se redressa et observa la rage qui l'entourait. Le nom de la jeune sorcière n'était pas apparu dans les airs, ce qui voulait dire que les organisateurs de cette compétition débattaient sur le vainqueur. Des mains jaillirent soudain sur le ring et tentèrent d'attraper les jambes de Marek. Il les repoussa à coup de pied.

\- Marek ! appela soudain Hermione.

Le Mangemort la regarda et elle lui lança un regard désespéré.

\- S'il vous plait, Marek…

Il détourna le regard.

\- S'il vous plait.

D'autres mains se tendirent vers lui, et plusieurs sorciers avaient même levé leur baguette en direction du Mangemort. Il les regarda, leurs visages étaient déformés par la haine, puis il regarda Hermione et son regard suppliant. Il agrippa sa baguette et lui fit face.

Sans aucun respect, il s'inclina, avant de prendre position.

Les huées cessèrent aussitôt et furent remplacées par des applaudissements enjoués. Hermione se retint de sourire. Elle se contenta de hocher la tête et Marek lança le premier sort.

Il était rapide, mais il retenait sa puissance et Hermione le savait. D'abord, cela l'ennuya, puis elle commença à apprécier de simplement échanger des sorts. C'était plutôt agréable. Ils utilisaient le plus souvent le sort de Désarmement et celui de Stupéfixion, mais pour pimenter un peu les choses, ils recoururent à des sorts plus imaginatifs. Hermione songea aux sorts que lui avait enseigné Voldemort. Elle avait l'impression que c'était hier…

Ils continuèrent ainsi encore et encore, capable de durer jusqu'au matin, mais Hermione décida finalement d'y mettre un terme et, après un signe de tête pour Marek, il accepta. Il leva sa baguette dans un mouvement d'arabesque, prétendant invoquer un sort terrible, et Hermione lança rapidement un _Petrificus Totalus_ , droit sur sa poitrine. Aussitôt, les bras de Marek se collèrent contre son corps, ses jambes se soudèrent et, après une petite ondulation instable, il tomba en arrière et la foule derrière lui le rattrapa dans ses bras.

Le nom d'Hermione jaillit aussitôt dans les airs dans un torrent de lumière dorée et scintillantes, tombant du ciel et mourant sur les têtes de la foule. Les cris et les applaudissements manquèrent de rendre Hermione totalement sourde. Elle ferma les yeux et sourit, appréciant ce moment pour pouvoir se le rappeler toute sa vie. L'exaltation de la foule s'insinuait dans son esprit, et son âme explosa à cause des centaines de personnes qui l'entouraient. Des gens grimpèrent sur le ring et la soulevèrent. Ills la hissèrent sur leurs épaules et la transportèrent. Elle reçut des tapes dans le dos et elle serra la main de chaque personne qui tendait la sienne vers elle.

On la ramena ensuite sur le ring, vers deux hommes qui attendaient. L'un d'eux transportait un gros sac contenant ce qui devait être le prix de la récompense. La jeune sorcière rigola bruyamment, excitée. Les hôtes firent court avec la cérémonie de récompense en annonçant son nom et en lui remettant le prix. Hermione hissa le sac au-dessus de sa tête et la foule devint sauvage.

Son groupe se fraya un chemin jusqu'à elle et elle sauta du ring pour les rejoindre. Aussitôt, elle confia le sac à Rogue et il le dissimula sous sa cape. Narcissa lui serra la main, mais quand Hermione vit Marek approcher d'eux, elle repoussa tout le monde et se pendit à son cou. Rogue et Mag regardèrent avec stupéfaction cette démonstration spontanée d'affection.

\- Merci, souffla Hermione à l'oreille de Marek.

En réponse, il tenta de l'étreindre mais fut un poil trop lent. Rogue se pencha à l'oreille de la jeune femme pour lui parler.

\- Nous devons partit tout de suite, dit-il.

Hermione hocha la tête et commença à marcher en direction des ascenseurs. Elle reçut de nombreuses félicitations en se frayant un passage entre les sorciers et les sorcières. Certains lui serrèrent la main, tandis que les autres lui jetaient des regards méfiants. Une personne lui claqua sa main sur l'épaule d'une façon rude non utile. Elle regarda dans son dos et réalisa avec un sentiment nauséeux que la foule la suivait. Et ils n'avaient pas l'air contents. Il devait y avoir certainement encore plus de gens pas contents dehors, prêts à la rencontrer.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre et tenta de faire comme si elle ne les avait pas remarqués, quand elle se retourna et rentra droit dans un homme.

\- Whoa ! s'exclama une voix beaucoup trop familière.

Hermione fit un bond en arrière et regarda le sorcier.

Zeth grimaça en la regardant comme s'il l'avait déjà mise derrière les barreaux. Hermione tenta de reculer un peu plus mais il lança une main en avant aussi rapidement qu'un serpent et la saisit solidement d'une poigne de fer.

\- Où allez-vous si vite ? demanda-t-il.

Hermione grimaça de douleur comme les doigts du sorcier s'enfonçaient dans sa peau.

\- Zeth… dit-elle nonchalamment. Comment se porte le business de la vente ?

Zeth serra les lèvres.

\- Hm, pas très bien. J'ai perdu un temps précieux à vous traquer, bien entendu.

\- J'ai cru comprendre. Ça me paraît un peu ambitieux.

\- Je ne dirais pas ça. Après tout, je vous ai mis la main dessus, non ? J'ai attendu longtemps, vous savez ? Avec vous, je vais enfin avoir la récompense que je mérite.

\- Je n'irais nulle part avec vous, répondit Hermione froidement.

Zeth resserra sa prise sur elle.

\- Vous êtes vaincue, ma chère. Regardez autour de vous. Tout le monde vous _déteste_. Ils veulent vous voir morte. Ils ne vont pas m'arrêter. C'est vous contre des centaines d'entre eux.

Hermione lança un regard circulaire, réalisant que tous les visages heureux étaient devenus graves. Elle retourna son regarder vers le vendeur et souffla :

\- Ne faites pas ça…

Zeth rigola grassement.

\- Voilà qu'elle supplie ! s'exclama-t-il.

Quelques rires montèrent des gens autour d'eux.

\- C'est trop tard pour ça, Traîtresse. C'est terminé.

Zeth lui saisit soudain les poignets pour l'attirer plus près de lui, et il commença à la remarquer vers les ascenseurs.

\- Non ! s'exclama Hermione en tentant de se libérer. Je ne veux pas vous blesser, mais je le ferais si vous ne me lâchez pas tout de suite !

Zeth laissa échapper un rire rauque.

\- Vous n'oseriez pas. Vous seriez juste jetée hors de cet entrepôt, exactement _là_ où tout le monde vous veut.

Hermione se débattit avec la force du désespoir. Alors qu'il perdait son emprise sur elle, il lança une main et lui décocha une violente gifle. Hermione grogna et chancela. La partie droite de son visage la brûlait et des étoiles dansaient devant ses yeux. Zeth l'entraîna alors et elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de le laisser faire.

Où était Rogue ? Mag ? Où étaient tous les Mangemorts censés la protéger ?

Hermione regarda par-dessus son épaule comme Zeth enfonçait le bouton de l'ascenseur pour le faire descendre. Il y avait un grand groupe de personnes qui les suivait lentement. Ils s'arrêtèrent et la regardèrent, elle et Zeth, attendre l'ascenseur. Soudain, la jeune femme vit un visage dans la foule : Marek. Ses grands yeux bruns regardaient Zeth dangereusement. Il marchait à travers la foule et les approcha. Il leva alors sa baguette, sans ciller, et la pointa en direction du kidnappeur d'Hermione. Un éclaira vert horriblement familier jaillit soudain et la pression sur les poignets de la jeune sorcière se relâcha aussitôt. Quand la lueur verte disparu, Zeth gisait au sol sans une blessure.

\- Vous… Vous l'avez tué !

Hermione chercha dans les yeux de Marek une petite trace de regret mais elle ne trouva rien.

Des protestations jaillirent soudain. Les gens n'appréciaient apparemment pas que Marek ait brisé les règles de l'entrepôt, et de nulle part, deux sorciers apparurent. Ils saisissent Marek par les épaules et le repoussèrent. Marek ne se débattit pas, jetant simplement un dernier regard à Hermione avant d'être forcé à monter dans le second ascenseur. Le foule sembla soudain se souvenir d'Hermione. L'attention des gens se reporta sur elle et Hermione ne vit rien d'autre que des regards furieux, comme s'ils la blâmaient pour le meurtre de Zeth.

La jeune sorcière recula et son dos heurta les montants de l'ascenseur. Avec un brusque sentiment de soulagement, elle vit son groupe s'approcher, Rogue en tête.

\- Je vous l'avait dit, dit-il en plongeant une main dans sa cape. Je vous l'avais dit, vous devez partir _maintenant_!

Il tira le sac de Gallion et le lui colla dans les bras. Hermione l'attrapa, entendant l'or s'entrechoquer. Rogue regarda ensuit derrière lui et vit Drago. Il l'attrapa à son tour par le col et le projeta vers Hermione.

\- Partez ! Maintenant ! hurla-t-il.

Les jeunes sorciers hochèrent la tête, leurs regards remplis de terreur. Comme s'il répondait à l'appel de Rogue le ding de l'ascenseur se fit entendre et les barres dorées s'ouvrirent. Drago et Hermione se ruèrent dans la cabine, aussi loin que possible de la grille. Les gens se pressaient de toutes parts pour les attraper, mais Rogue, Mag et Narcissa parvinrent à les retenir le temps que les portes se referment.

Hermione ne put que voir leurs visages enragés comme la cabine s'élevait. Si les gens ici-bas étaient furieux, alors elle n'osait même pas imaginer dans quel état allaient être les gens qui les attendaient là-haut…

.

À suivre….

 _Traduit par Azzarine le 23 mars 2016_

 _._

 **1 . NdA : je n'ai pas trouvé de mot plus « fort » que "reconnaissance" pour cette phrase, mais on parle ici de reconnaissance dans le sens « retrouver la mémoire » et non être « reconnaissant vers qqch ».**


	65. Livre 2 - chapitre 25

_Mille pardons ! J'ai complètement oublié de vous poster un nouveau chapitre !_

 _Je suis impardonnable !_

 _Pardon, pardon, pardon !_

* * *

.

 **CHAPITRE VINGT-CINQ**

.

L'ascenseur tremblait alors qu'il montait et les jambes d'Hermione tremblaient de peur. Elle tenait sa baguette contre sa poitrine comme un bouclier. Drago tremblait à ses côtés. Elle le regarda du coin de l'œil mais il regardait dans le vide en direction des barres dorées de la cabine.

\- Tu devrais sortir ta baguette, dit-elle.

Sa voix n'était pas plus forte qu'un murmure mais Drago sursauta et saisit sa baguette dans sa poche.

\- Pourquoi devrais-je m'inquiéter, _moi_? demanda-t-il d'une voix fatiguée et traînante. C'est _toi_ celle après qui tout le monde court.

Hermione leva une main et saisit le poignet du Serpentard où elle savait que se trouvait la Marque des Ténèbres.

\- À cause de ça, dit-elle.

\- Je ne suis pas un Mangemort.

\- Hors sujet, répondit Hermione. Aussi longtemps que tu auras ça, le Ministère sera sur notre dos. Tu es recherché. Sans doute pas autant que Voldemort ou moi, mais tu vas devoir vivre sous le regard du Ministère jusqu'à la fin de ta vie.

Drago serra les paupières. Ses mâchoires se crispèrent comme il serrait les gens, comme s'il tentait de retenir un gémissement de peur.

 _Ouais_ , songea Hermione. _Je connais ce sentiment…_

L'ascenseur atteignit soudain le sommet de son voyage vers la surface.

\- Restes près de moi, dit Hermione rapidement avec que les portes ne s'ouvrent.

Malefoy ne répondit rien mais elle savait qu'il avait entendu.

\- Quand les portes s »'ouvriront, on court. Le bouclier antitransplanage est encore à une centaine de mètres d'ici. C'est notre but. Au moment où on franchira le bouclier, on Transplane, ok ?

Malefoy opina. Hermione distingua des perles de sueur à la racine de ses cheveux, glissant le long des mèches blond clair. Ses yeux froids étaient écarquillés, le blanc brillait dans la faible lumière de la cabine. Hermione savait qu'il était terrifié, et cela lui redonna un coup de fouet.

Il y eut un petit ding dans l'ascenseur. Hermione retint son souffle quand les portes s'ouvrirent, puis les barres dorées. Elle attendit des flashes de baguettes, les hurlements, et les cris des sorciers qui les attendaient. Elle fut soudain prise d'un sentiment étrange, des picotements dans les doigts et les pieds, quand ils furent accueillis par un pesant silence.

L'entrepôt était totalement vide. Hermione glissa sa tête hors de la cabine, regardant à droite et à gauche, pour voir s'il n'y avait quelqu'un de cacher quelque part.

\- _Homenum Revelio_ , souffla-t-elle en balayant l'entrepôt de sa baguette.

Personne ne fut révélé ils étaient complètement seuls.

Drago suivit Hermione quand elle sortit de la cabine. Deux fenêtres avaient été percées de chaque côté de la lourde porte de l'entrepôt et la jeune sorcière s'en approcha pour regarder dehors.

Le ciel était rose et le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se lever. Hermione estima l'heure à quatre heures et demi du matin, environ. Les petits bâtiments fermiers étaient noirs, et la vallée et les champs les entourant, plongés dans le silence. Si elle n'avait pas su, elle aurait pensé que c'était un matin comme un autre à la campagne. Mais la forêt toute proche devait grouiller de sorciers les attendant comme des lions attendant leurs proies.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre et tapota ses doigts sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Soudain, elle entendit la lourde porte s'ouvrir et se retourna juste à temps pour voir Drago la franchir.

\- Drago ! Non !

Elle se rua à sa suite. Il courait pour s'enfuir, droit vers la forêt. Hermione le rejoignit et tendit une main le saisir par le col, mais quelque chose capta son regard. Le long de la lisière de la forêt, près des troncs, des lumières de baguettes étaient apparues. Hermione sentit sa mâchoire s'ouvrir en réalisant qu'elle voyait une petite armée. Des cris de bataille retentirent soudain et se dirigèrent vers eux depuis la forêt.

Drago ralentit pendant une seconde mais continua de courir.

\- Cours ! s'écria-t-il. On doit atteindre la barrière !

Hermione savait qu'il avait raison même s'ils se ruaient droit sur des sorciers et des sorcières furieux. C'était suicidaire, mais s'ils arrivaient à Transplaner au moment où ils franchissaient la barrière magique, ils n'auraient pas à risquer leurs vies en restant ici à sa battre.

Hermione courut près de Drago, tenant sa baguette serrée dans sa main. Les muscles de ses jambes hurlaient de douleur et elle tirait dessus autant qu'elle le pouvait. L4armée du Ministère les avaient en joue comme ils couraient les uns vers les autres, et Hermione pouvait presque sentir la magie dans l'air qui se formait, prête à jaillir de leurs baguettes.

Hermione cria, et une seconde avant le premier sort, elle sauta sur Drago pour l'entourer de ses bras. Faisant remonter de l'énergie, elle invoqua un _Cascadia_ et la lumière protectrice jaillit de son corps, les entourant tous les deux. Lieurs jambes s'emmêlèrent alors et ils tombèrent sur le sol. Ils levèrent alors les yeux des brins d'herbe pour voir la bulle de lumière bleue qui les entourait.

Drago repoussa Hermione et ils se relevèrent, regardant les sorciers de l'autre côté du bouclier. L'air était toujours épais sous un bouclier antitransplanage. Ils avaient encore un bout de chemin à faire avant d'atteindre la barrière.

\- Brillant, dit Drago. Et maintenant ? demanda-t-il en la regardant.

\- Tu pourrais commencer par me remercier, je viens de te sauver la vie, marmonna Hermione.

\- Oui, eh bien… J'imagine que je ne vais pas le faire tout de suite, pas tant que _nous sommes au beau milieu d'une foule qui veut nous tuer !_

\- Je t'en prie, marmonna Hermione avant de réfléchir une seconde.

Des explosions de couleur heurtaient le bouclier comme les sorciers à l'extérieur tentaient de le briser.

\- Je ne peux pas nous sortir de là. Je vais avoir besoin de créer un Cascadia Maxima pour les repousser, mais je ne serais pas capable de le faire seule. Le seul moyen pour que j'y arrive est que je sois émotionnellement malmenée, ce qui, en t »'incluant, n'est pas difficile, mais cela prend plus de temps que si nous combinions simplement nos pouvoirs.

\- Combiner ? répéta Drago. Mais je ne sais pas faire une de ces… trucs !

\- Si tu savais faire un Cascadia, alors ça nous aiderait, mais je pense que si tu partages un peu de ton énergie avec moi, ça devrait suffire. Je pourrais produire le bouclier moi-même.

Hermione tendit une main vers Malefoy et celui-ci la regarda. La jeune femme soupira.

\- S'il te plait, dit-elle. Je sais que combiner sa magie avec quelqu'un d'autre nécessite de la confiance normalement, mais crois-moi quand je te dis que je veux partir d'ici autant que toi.

Malefoy prit encore un instant, regardant avec colère la foule de l'autre côté du bouclier puis, avec une grimace, il glissa sa main dans celle d'Hermione. Celle-ci sentit aussitôt la magie du blond s'insinuer en elle. Elle alla puiser la magie au fond d'elle et la laissa grandir, s'étendre comme un ballon rempli d'huile bouillante, menaçant d'exploser à tous moments.

Hermione serra les paupières, les dents, pour retenir un halètement, et elle serra plus fort la main de Drago. Son énergie commença à la submerger, et elle prit une profonde inspiration la magie s'insinuait dans chacune de ses veines. En exhalant, Hermione se mit à crier et elle laissa échapper toute la puissance magique emmagasinée. Une intense lumière bleue jaillit alors d'elle et elle la vit derrière ses paupières. Aussitôt, elle éprouva un profond soulagement, débarrassée de son fardeau.

Le silence fut le maître pendant quelques instants avant que des cris se fassent entendre, loin de là. Hermione était à demi-consciente quand la lumière cessa de pulser hors d'elle, et ses bras lui donnèrent l'impression d'avoir été arrachés de leurs emplacements. Elle se mit ensuite à marcher dans la direction vers laquelle on la tirait.

Le Cascadia Maxima avait décuplé son énergie, et elle se sentait à présent totalement léthargique, après-coup. Ses paupières étaient lourdes et elle avait du mal à se concentrer sur ce qui l'entourait. Son pied trébucha soudain et elle tomba sur les genoux. Une viv douleur se diffusa sans ses jambes. Elle sentit des bras se nouer sous les siens pour la relever. Sa tête fut ballottée et elle grogna pour protester. Sa vision se rétréci alors et elle était quasiment inconsciente mais elle s'obligea, avec le peu d'énergie qui lui restait, à rester éveillée.

Tout à coup, on la lâcha et elle tomba face contre le sol. L'herbe humide de rosée lui mouilla le visage et imbiba ses vêtements. Elle se lécha les lèvres, goûtant l'eau fraîche. Elle entendit alors une respiration lourde près d'elle. Ouvrant les yeux, elle vit Drago haletant, les mains sur les genoux. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule et avec empressement, il se tourna vers Hermione. Il lui prit une main et tenta de la relever mais son poids mort était trop pour lui. La jeune femme tenta de remuer ses membres mais elle ne pouvait pas tenir debout. Drago relâcha sa main et la regarda un moment. Ses sourcils pâles étaient relevés avec incertitude. Soudain, il surprit Hermione en tombant sur les genoux et se laissa tomber sur elle.

Choquée, Hermione était prête à lui hurler de se tirer de là, mais elle fut coupée dans son élan par la sensation familière du Transplanage. Ils furent aspirés dans un trou noir puis rejetés, face contre terre, sur un sol coupant et inégal en gravier. Drago se releva aussitôt et Hermione prit une grande goulée d'air.

\- Où sommes-nous ? demanda-t-elle en relevant, appuyant ses mains sur le sol de gravier, avec un effort formidable.

\- La cabane, répondit le blond en reniflant.

Hermione regarda autour d'elle, s'attendant à trouver des murs bas et un toi délabré, mais elle eut un hoquet de surprise. La maison était de style victorien et, autour du porche, deux piliers gardaient la porte. En regardant mieux, Hermione distingua des roses gravées dans les piliers.

\- C'est magnifique… souffla-t-elle.

\- Bien sûr ! répondit Drago. Comparé à la boîte à chaussures Moldue dans laquelle tu dois vivre, cela doit ressembler à un château.

Il ignora le regarda livide d'Hermione et reprit :

\- Non, ce n'est pas grand-chose. Tu devrais voir le Manoir. Cet endroit a été abandonné. Ici, je n'ai qu'une seule chambre, tu crois ça ?

Tandis qu'il la conduisait à l'intérieur, Drago n'arrêta pas de se plaindre sur le fait que ses parents avaient dû se séparer de leurs domestiques après la Bataille de Poudlard. Les lourdes portes de chêne s'ouvrirent à son approche et il entra sans même ralentir. Ils pénétrèrent tous deux dans un large vestibule, avec un chandelier au-dessus de leurs têtes. Hermione resta bouche bée devant le lustre et grogna en bousculant Malefoy. Celui-ci pivota pour la regarder, mécontent, et il pointa un doigt vers la chambre à sa droite.

\- Salon, dit-il en pointant son pouce par-dessus son épaule. Cuisine, ajouta-t-il en montrant les escaliers sur sa gauche. Et les chambres. Bien venu dans la cabane des Malefoy.

\- Merci, répondit Hermione mollement. Je veux dire, merci de me laisser venir. J'ai vraiment soin d'un endroit où…

\- Je ne fais pas ça pour toi, répliqua le blond en regardant ses ongles. Rogue a demandé à ma mère hier soir si vous pouviez rester ici tous les deux une nuit ou deux, et elle a dit oui du moment que vous n'êtes pas suivis.

Hermione le regarda de travers.

\- La raison principale pour laquelle nous avons déménagé ici, c'est pour échapper aux Mangemorts survivants, dit-il. Ma famille ne désire plus être impliquée dans tout ça, encore moins si Tu-Sais-Qui est mort.

\- Il n'est pas encore mort, répondit Hermione aussitôt.

Malefoy cessa de se curer les ongles et regarda Hermione avec un haussement d'épaules.

\- Pourquoi tu t'en préoccupe ?

Drago secoua la tête et regarda ailleurs avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre.

\- Mon père devrait rentrer bientôt, dit-il. Je suis certain qu'il a entendu parler de la bagarre au tournoi. Il va être fâché contre mère et moi.

Le Serpentard s'éloigna et disparu dans la cuisine. Hermione regarda autour d'elle, observant les objets inhabituels. Le salon semblait confortable avec ses canapés de velours vert, mais elle avait plutôt faim donc elle préféra suivre Drago.

La cuisine était plutôt vaste, plus grande que celle qu'elle avait chez elle, avec un ilôt central supportant des plaques de cuisson. Ce n'était pas étincelant, il y avait de la vaisselle dans l'évier et des miettes de pain à côté d'un couteau émoussé.

Hermione entendit alors Drago farfouiller dans un placard et elle le regarda en sortir un pot de gelée.

\- C'est tout ? demanda Hermione, amusée.

Malefoy évita son regard.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire avec tous les restes qu'il y a ici, dit-il. Je n'ai jamais cuisiné, ok ! s'exclama-t-il quand Hermione ricana. Je n'ai jamais eu à le faire. Les Elfes de Maison ont toujours fait ça pour nous.

Hermione le repoussa alors sur le côté et se glissa dans le garde-manger. Après quelques secondes, elle trouva suffisamment d'ingrédients pour préparer un maigre repas. Elle déposa la nourriture sur le comptoir et, utilisant le couteau émoussé, elle fit quelques sandwiches avant d'en tendre un à Drago. Il le prit et le regarda plus longtemps que nécessaire et le renifla plusieurs fois. Finalement, il s'assit à la table et commença à manger. Hermione aurait très bien pu manger en sa compagnie mais le silence entre eux était trop bizarre pour elle alors elle s'en alla pour se trouver un coin où manger tranquillement. Se souvenant du salon, elle quitta la cuisine et fit comme chez elle en s'installant dans l'un des canapés près de la fenêtre par laquelle on pouvait voir le soleil se lever sur l'horizon.

Alors qu'elle mangeait son maigre petit-déjeuner, elle songea à Rogue. Avait-il réussi à quitter le tournoi vivant ? Et Narcissa ? Hermione s'imagina Drago et son père en deuil en apprenant la mort de celle-ci. Et pour elle-même ? Qu'allait-elle devenir ? Sans Rogue, elle allait devoir se débrouiller toute seule. Mais comment ? Rogue avait été heureusement suffisamment intelligent pour lui donner le sac de Gallions avant qu'elle et Drago ne partent. C'était le moyen de plus sûr de gérer sa situation, de se cacher et de fuir. Mais elle n'avait jamais aimé fuir c'était il y a si longtemps depuis qu'elle avait fui le Cottage.

Peut-être qu'elle avait fait une erreur après avoir fui Voldemort, quand elle lui avait effacé la mémoire. Elle aurait peut-être pu rester avec lui, prendre soin de lui. Peut-être qu'un jour, elle aurait fini par savoir comment lui rendre la mémoire. Elle avait eu peur quand il s'était énervé après elle. Elle avait peut-être exagéré en lui effaçant la mémoire. Peut-être qu'ils avaient tous les deux exagéré leurs réactions.

Quand Hermione eut terminé son sandwich, elle remonta ses jambes contre sa poitrine et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Une idée lui vint alors à l'esprit, lui disant à quel point elle avait envie d'aller à Menkar, l'asile pour sorciers, pour voir Voldemort, pour le toucher de nouveau et savoir qu'il était réel et non un rêve.

La jeune soupira profondément puis se laissa aller sur le canapé de tout son long. Elle ferma les yeux et tout devint aussitôt silencieux.

Des images apparurent derrière ses yeux. Des images de Drago marchant dans la tente de duellistes, tenant le sac de Gallions, de tous les gens qui la congratulaient, de Marek marchant tranquillement vers Zeth pour ensuite le tuer. Le flash vert du Sortilège de Mort l'aveugla et quand la lumière disparu, elle marchait dans le champ près du Manoir Jedusor. L'ourlet d'une robe en velours vert s'enroulait autour de ses jambes dans le vent. Elle gardait ses mains le long de ses flancs et les pointes des herbes lui caressaient les paumes. Elle éprouvait une grande paix, comme si elle était au bon endroit au bon moment. Alors qu'elle s'éloignait du Manoir Jedusor en direction de la forêt, une voix l'appela brusquement.

\- Hermione !

Son cœur loupa un battement dans sa poitrine en entendant la voix familière et elle se retourna pour faire face à son propriétaire, mais il n'y avait personnes. Son sourire se fana et ses yeux s'agrandirent de frayeur, son sang se glaça quand elle vit le Manoir Jedusor en proie aux flammes. Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur du brasier même à la distance à laquelle elle se trouvait.

Où était-il ? Où était la voix qui l'avait appelée ?

Hermione sursauta quand une fenêtre du premier étage du Manoir explosa. Une personne en jaillit, en flammes, et la jeune femme hurla.

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Le salon était plongé dans le noir, comme si quelqu'un avait tiré& les rideaux pendant qu'elle dormait. Sa gorge était douloureuse, elle avait dû crier pour de vrai et elle éprouva un sentiment de gêne à l'idée que Drago ait pu l'entendre.

Une main chaude se posa soudain sur son front, repoussant ses cheveux. Elle apprécia le contact.

\- J'ai dormi combien de temps ? demanda-t-elle au propriétaire de la voix.

\- Tu ne t'es jamais réveillée, dit-il.

Hermione sentit l'air lui manquer et elle s'assit pour lui faire face. Ses mains touchèrent sa robe habituelle, et elle remonta sur sa poitrine, ses épaules, son cou et son visage dans un seule mouvement.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas vous voir ? demanda-t-elle en désirant voir ces yeux bleus glacier qui la regarderaient de leur habituel agacement.

Hermione sentit les coins de la bouche de l'homme se tordre en un rictus et elle soupira.

\- Comment pouvez-vous sourire dans un tel moment ? Vous allez bientôt être exécuté…

\- Je ne suis pas inquiet, répondit-il d'une voix étonnement calme.

\- Comment cela se fait-il que nous puissions continuer à nous voir dans nos rêves ?

\- Tu le sais, répondit-il sur un ton plus sérieux.

Hermione caressa le côté du visage plongé dans le noir. Elle connaissait la réponse, et cela la terrifia. La raison était simple car c'était censé être comme ça qu'elle le veuille ou non, ils avaient besoin d'être ensemble et Hermione se sentit un peu honteuse d'avoir recours à des rêves pour savoir ça.

La jeune sorcière se pencha vers lui et tendit le cou. Leurs visages étaient proches l'un de l'autre. Utilisant ses doigts, elle localisa ses lèvres.

\- Vous me manquez… souffla-t-elle.

Il ricana et son souffle chaud caressa le visage d'Hermione.

\- Bien, dit-il.

Hermione inspira et son souffle se mêla sur sa langue. Elle se pencha en avant dans le but de l'embrasser. Elle se pencha, encore et encore, jusqu'à être à moitié sur le canapé. Soudain, elle glissa et tomba face contre le plancher. Elle se réveilla aussitôt, complètement alerte. Elle s'assit sur le sol et se frotta le nez en marmonnant. Elle se remit ensuite sur ses pieds et sursauta quand la porte de la maison s'ouvrit à la volée.

\- Drago ! Drago où es-tu ! s'exclama la voix haut-perchée de Narcissa. Je t'en prie, soit vivant ! Où es-tu ?!

Hermione se précipita dans l'entrée, surprise et soulagée d'entendre la voix de la sorcière blonde. Elle se retrouva nez à nez avec ses compagnons et, pour la première fois, elle fut contente de voir Rogue sain et en vie.

.

À suivre…

.

 _Traduit par Azzarine le 25 mars 2016_


	66. Livre 2 - chapitre 26

.

 **CHAPITRE VINGT-SIX**

.

Narcissa saisit les épaules d'Hermione et la secoua.

\- Où est-il ! demanda-t-elle, désespérée. Où est mon fils !

Quand Drago apparut de la cuisine, l'inquiétude disparu aussitôt du visage de la sorcière blonde et elle lâcha Hermione pour aller enlacer son fils.

\- Si quelque chose t'était arrivé, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait ! dit Narcissa, caressant les cheveux de son fils.

Hermione et Rogue se regardèrent brièvement et hochèrent la tête l'un pour l'autre.

\- Avez-vous eu des ennuis avec l'armée planquée dehors ? demanda Hermione aux adultes.

Sans relâcher Drago, Narcissa lui répondit :

\- Ils ont engagé le combat mais rien ne peut arrêter une mère déterminée qui a décidé de rejoindre sa famille.

\- La petite armée, ajouta Rogue. Elle consistait en grande majorité d'officiels du Ministère, mais ils étaient désorganisés. Ils ne semblaient pas avoir de plan de bataille, ils se battaient seulement comme des bœufs enragés.

\- Ce qui veut dire… ?

\- Ils sont probablement venus à la compétition sans autorisation du Ministère ou sans connaissances.

Donc les gens sont de plus en plus rebelles.

\- Beaucoup plus depuis la Bataille de Poudlard, répondit Rogue. Beaucoup de gens ont perdu quelqu'un dans cette bataille. La plupart pensent trouver revanche en combattant ceux qui les ont blessés. Vous êtes le centre de la colère de beaucoup de gens, mais il y en a quelques-uns qui auraient changé d'avis.

Hermione tendit l'oreille.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

Rogue pinça les lèvres, sachant que ce petit bout d'information l'intéresserait.

\- Après que Drago et vous ayez quitté l'arène par l'agenceur, un groupe était prêt à prendre l'autre. Mais un autre groupe les en empêchait, ralentissant ceux qui vous en voulaient.

Il opina légèrement et haussa les épaules.

\- Tous ne ressemblaient pas à des Mangemorts, reprit-il. Certains que je n'avais jamais vu avant et il ya plusieurs adolescents de votre âge, aussi.

Hermione encaissa la nouvelle avec avidité et sourit. D'autres personnes, et pas des Mangemorts, cherchaient à la protéger.

En voyant son sourire, Rogue ajouta :

\- Mais ne nous réjouissons pas trop vite. Ceux qui sont contre vous sont bien plus nombreux, de loin.

Soudain, Narcissa, toujours consciente de son apparence, réalisa à quel point sa robe était crottée, et demanda à Hermione si elle voulait l'accompagner pour qu'elles se rafraîchissent. Hermione accepta avec gratitude et demanda à Rogue s'il n'avait pas quelque chose pour sa brûlure. Ce n'était pas trop sérieux mais la peau boursouflée la faisait souffrir et recouvrait une partie de son torse, aussi bien devant que derrière. Rogue répondit qu'avec l'autorisation des Malefoy, il pourrait utiliser leurs ingrédients pour faire un baume. Narcissa accepta et conduisit ensuite Hermione à l'étage.

Lorsque la jeune sorcière tenta de retirer son corset, elle serra les dents de douleur. Yne partie du tissu avait fondu et s'était incrusté dans sa peau, et le retirer revenait à tenter d'arracher une partie de sa propre peau. Avec l'aide de la magie de Narcissa, le vêtement finit par se détacher en laissant d'affreuses cloques rouges sur son ventre et son dos. Narcissa lui prêta ensuite l'une de ses robes, verte en velours aux bords argentés. Elle lui couvrait les jambes et les bras mais elle était si ajustée qu'elle faisait ressortir encore plus ses formes que ces autres vêtements.

Narcissa prit les autres vêtements et s'en alla avec. Hermione songea qu'elle allait probablement aller les brûler. Ce qui était bien aussi. Les vêtements l'avaient bin servie et c'était un soulagement de les retirer, comme si elle s'était débarrassée de de la partie Mangemort d'elle-même, restant à présent avec quelque chose de plus élégant. Et royal.

Se regardant le miroir, Hermione chercha à retrouver le rat de bibliothèque innocent qu'elle connaissait, se demandant si elle allait le voir comme une tache de rousseur sur sa joue. Mais c'était comme si elle se cramponnait désespérément à ce qu'elle avait été : une jeune fille qui ne s'autorisait à rire librement qu'une fois que ses devoirs étaient faits. Mais alors qu'elle se regardait droit dans les yeux, ses cheveux libérés autour de son visage, elle ne pouvait nier la transformation. Elle avait un nouveau but dans la vie et c'était visible sur son corps. C'était comme si la fille de l'autre côté du miroir suppliait d'être libérée de ce but, d'être libre et de nouveau innocente.

Harmony Hangleton appuya le bout de ses doigts contre la vitre glacée. Désirant presque écraser son poing dans cette image et libérer la fille de ses liens. Hermione Granger était de l'autre côté de ce miroir. Serait-elle libre, un jour ?

Hermione bondit quand Narcissa apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte derrière son reflet.

\- Le vert et argent vous vont bien.

Hermione pivota.

\- Pourquoi m'aidez-vous ? demanda-t-elle.

Narcissa repoussa une mèche blonde par-dessus son épaule et s'approcha d'Hermione.

\- Pour la protection, répondit-elle. Nous voudrions nous séparer complètement du reste des Mangemorts, mais s'ils parviennent à nous retrouver, peut-être qu'ils seront plus indulgents s'ils apprennent que nous vous avons bien traitée.

Hermione opina en comprenant. Elle aurait dû le savoir. Tout comme Drago, elle était simplement concernée par sa famille et elle-même. Une part de la jeune sorcière était envieuse cela lui manquait d'avoir ce soutien familial. Elle l'avait eu avec Ron et Harry, mais même ça elle l'avait perdu à présent.

Le premier jour qu'Hermione passa chez les Malefoy, elle en apprit beaucoup sur leur style de vie. Sans serviteurs, Narcissa devait cuisiner et faire le ménage elle-même. Lucius était très occupé par son travail, faisant des heures supplémentaires pour un peu plus d'argent à la fin du mois. Drago, lui, avait été habitué à avoir un précepteur pour les jours où il n'était pas à Poudlard, mais même celui-ci avait été remercié. À présent, le jeune sorcier devait passer des heures à étudier, feuiller les livres de sortilèges et apprendre par ses propres moyens.

Tirant avantage de la présence d'une paire de mains supplémentaires, Narcissa mit Hermione au travail pour l'aider avec les travaux dans la maison. Dans leurs belles robes, elles rangèrent la « cabane » des Malefoy en invoquant des sortilèges pour faire la vaisselle, passer le balai, faire la lessive et laver la salle de bains. Narcissa n'était pas très douée pour ça mais Hermione lui enseigna quelques trucs jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse les faire par elle-même. Tandis qu'elles travaillaient, Narcissa parlait à Hermione comme si elle n'avait pas parlé depuis des années.

\- Cette vieille maison crasseuse n'est rien comparé au Manoir Malefoy, dit-elle. Oh, Drago a dû vous le dire, non ? Peu importe. Savez-vous comment j'en suis arrivée à habiter ici avec mon mari ? Je suppose que je devrais commencer par le début Lucius et moi avons eu un mariage arrangé, afin de continuer la lignée du sang pur, bien entendu, mais je m'en fichais. Il était un charmeur, cet homme. Le croyez-vous ? Non ? Bref, il peut tout aussi bien être dur et ferme quand c'est nécessaire, mais il aime sa famille. Nous travaillions tous les deux au Ministère, mais après notre mariage, alors que j'avais à peine vingt ans, nous avons hérité de bien plus d'argent qu'il nous en fallait, alors j'ai quitté mon travail pour rester à la maison.

\- Le manoir nous a été transmis d'Abraxas Malefoy. C'est là où nous avons passé notre lune de miel et tout. Un endroit plein d'espoir… Presque comme Poudlard lui-même. Et puis, je suis tombée enceinte de Drago. Quel jour magnifique ça a été ! La toute première personne à l'avoir su a été Bella…

Narcissa se tut brusquement et quand Hermione regarda la sorcière, elle remarqua que des larmes embuaient ses yeux clairs. Elle se reprit avec quelques respirations.

\- Bellatrix était aussi excitée que si le bébé avait été le sien. Elle était tellement belle à l'époque… Et puis elle a rencontré le Lord et tout a été abîmé par la magie noire.

\- Elle vous manque, n'est-ce pas ? demanda doucement Hermione.

\- Plus que tout, répondit Narcissa comme une larme glissait sur sa joue. Elle avait peut-être été corrompue, mais elle ma chair et mon sang et ma meilleure amie. La famille est très importante. Sans famille, vous vous égarez vous-même. Le Seigneur Noir en est un parfait exemple il n'a pas eu de famille et maintenant, regardez à quoi il ressemble… La famille compte, n'oubliez jamais ça.

\- Je m'en souviendrais, répondit Hermione.

Elle savait que si Voldemort avait eu une famille, même juste sa mère, il aurait été très différent de ce qui est à présent. S'il avait eu une famille, il ne serait sans doute pas enfermé dans l'asile pour sorciers, attendant sa mort. Peut-être que c'était quelque chose qui le rendait tous les deux étrangement similaires aucun d'entre eux n'avait de famille pour les soutenir, d'amis pour les réconforter. Ils avaient juste eux-mêmes.

\- C'est quoi, une famille ? demanda Hermione à haute voix.

Narcissa lui lança un petit sourire.

\- La famille, c'est quelqu'un que vous aimez sans conditions, peu importe le mal qu'ils ont fait, peu importe avec quelle force ils vous ont repoussée. Par exemple, Drago a grandi il a été préparé pour le jour où il nous quitterait pour vivre par lui-même. Il peut très bien nous repousser, son père et moi, nous l'aimeront toujours.

\- Même s'il a assassiné des centaines de personnes ? demanda Hermione sans réfléchir.

Elle se tut aussitôt en réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Narcissa cligna des paupières, surprise, puis répondit simplement :

\- Même.

Hermione eut un hoquet et essaya ensuite de comprendre.

\- Mais comment ?

\- Les gens commettent des choses pour une raison. Ce peut être par besoin de vengeance, pour demander de l'aide, ou pour satisfaire un besoin de contrôle. Il y a toujours une raison pour laquelle les gens font ce qu'ils font. Et, de la même manière, il y a toujours un moyen pour les aider.

\- Je… Je n'avais jamais vu les choses ainsi.

\- Je crois que vous pensez à une personne en particulier, nota Narcissa en haussant un sourcil.

Hermione n'avait pas envie de mentir alors elle hocha la tête. Narcissa la regarda un bon moment et Hermione n'arriva pas à la regarder en retour. Soudain, elle entendit un petit rire, haut et délicat.

\- Oui, petite Héritière, il y a toujours une raison, dit-elle. Ma sœur n'était suffisamment forte ou brave pour le faire changer, ses ambitions étaient trop hautes, mais peut-être que vous êtes différente.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Tout le monde peut changer… répondit simplement la sorcière blonde sans plus s'étendre.

Hermione la suivit ensuite à la cuisine ou elles commencèrent à préparer le dîner. C'était un peu pour manger, mais Narcissa voulait que le repas soit prêt pour le retour de Lucius. Elle dit que cela apaisait son mari de la voir travailler si dur. Hermione suggéra qu Drago vienne les aider mais Narcissa éclata de rire à cette idée. Elle répondit que son fils était encore plus misérable en cuisine qu'elle !

\- Drago est avec Severus, de toute façon, en train de l'observer travailler sur le baume pour votre blessure.

La petite table dut prête pour le dîner quand Lucius rentra. Il jeta sa cape sur le canapé, accrocha sa canne et s'effondra dans un fauteuil confortable avant de lever les yeux et de découvrir la Née-Moldue dans sa maison. Quand il vit Hermione, ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise, mais juste un moment, le temps qu'il se reprenne. Il se contenta ensuite de hausser un sourcil comme s'il savait qu'elle était là.

\- Eh bien… dit-il simplement.

\- J'espère que cela ne te dérange, chéri, dit Narcissa doucement. Severus m'a demandé s'ils pouvaient rester quelques jours ici, tous les deux…

\- Severus peut rester autant qu'il le désire, répondit Lucius en grimaçant pour Hermione.

Avec un regard pour sa femme, il se leva et alla s'asseoir au bout de la table du dîner. Narcissa s'installa à l'autre bout et Hermione directement à sa gauche, laissant une chaise vide entre elle et Lucius. Drago et Rogue occupaient les deux chaises de l'autre côté de la table.

Le patriarche Malefoy regardait Hermione de ses yeux bleus froids, plissant les yeux en reconnaissant la robe qu'elle portait comme appartenant à sa femme. La nourriture avait quasiment fait le tour des assiettes quand Lucius se décida à parler.

\- Miss Hermione Granger, l'Héritière du Seigneur Noir Voldemort, dit-il avec un gloussement un peu forcé comme s'il se retenait de lui lancer son verre à la tête. C'est quelque peu amusant, n'est-ce pas, Drago ?

\- Hilarant, répondit celui-ci sans quitter son assiette des yeux.

Narcissa se contenta de lui faire un rapide signe de tête et Lucius reporta son attention sur Rogue. Le professeur lui répondit avant qu'il ne pose sa question.

\- Elle se débrouille plutôt bien, Lucius. Je ne serais pas si sévère.

\- Oh, répondit simplement l'homme blond comme son visage se plissait avec étonnement.

Après ça, Lucius laissa Hermione tranquille mais continua à lui lancer quelques coups d'œil par-dessus ses bouchées de rosbif. Par les regards échangés entre Lucius et sa femme, Hermione en conclu qu'ils allaient avoir une longue et détaillée discussion ce soir à propos de leur nouvelle mission.

Après le repas, la jeune sorcière aida Narcissa à ramener la vaisselle dans la cuisine. Comme elles déposaient la vaisselle sale dans l'évier, Narcissa souffla :

\- Excusez mon époux. Il a peut-être été un peu rude mais il fait ce qui est mieux pour nous. Je lui expliquerais ce soir les raisons de votre séjour ici, il m'écoutera, j'en suis sûre.

Hermione regarda Narcissa avec respect.

\- Je ne pourrais pas vous remercier assez, Mrs Malefoy, dit-elle.

Elle était très reconnaissante de la bonté de la sorcière blonde, même si elle ne faisait que protéger sa famille. Être entourée de tous ces Serpentard exigeants était devenu épuisant l'attitude maternelle de Narcissa était une goulée d'air frais.

Quand elles rejoignirent les hommes toujours assis, Rogue signala à Hermione que baume était prêt. Il la conduisit ensuite silencieusement à travers un vestibule jusqu'au laboratoire. Un chaudron en étain était posé au centre de la pièce, rempli d'un liquide rose qui faisait des bulles. L'expérience trahissant ses gestes, Rogue referma ses doigts sur le manche d'un récipient rond en argent de la taille de sa main et le tendit à Hermione.

\- Un fine couche sur les brûles une fois par jour et la cicatrisation devrait disparaître au bout d'une semaine.

\- Merci, répondit Hermione avec un mince sourire.

Il se détourna rapidement pour ranger son matériel mais, avant qu'elle ne parte, Rogue lui répondit, sans la regarder.

\- Vous avez besoin d'aide pour appliquer le baume ?

Hermione se figea, réfléchissant. Elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas pouvoir atteindre certaines parties de son dos sans aide, mais à l'idée que ce soit Rogue qui l'y aide, avec ses grandes mains calleuses, lui fit serrer les mâchoires. Elle déclina rapidement l'offre et disparu, se sentant soudain mal et légèrement fiévreuse. Peut-être en dernier recours demandera-t-elle de l'aide à Narcissa et elle l'aiderait.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, alors que tout le monde était prêt à aller se coucher, Narcissa indiqua sa chambre à Hermione. Comme Drago l'avait dit, elles se trouvaient toutes au sommet de l'escalier et Hermione nota trois portes. Elle vit Lucius disparaître derrière la porte tout au bout, donc Rogue devait en occuper une autre, mais alors où dormait Drago… ?

\- Nous y sommes, dit Narcissa en poussant la dernière porte.

Hermione vit aussitôt Drago, près du lit, et il venait de retirer sa chemise dans le but de passer son pyjama, révélant son torse nu. Il vit alors les deux femmes à la porte.

\- Hé ! s'exclama-t-il en collant son t-shirt contre sa poitrine. Mère !

Hermione se figea comme une chouette dans les phares d'une voiture, tandis que Narcissa posait délicatement une main sur sa hanche.

\- Drago, je t'ai dit que tu allais dormir sur le canapé, dit-elle sur un ton consterné. Severus a la seule chambre de libre et elle est notre invitée.

Malefoy explosa soudain et remis son t-shirt.

\- Comme si elle allait dormir dans mon lit ! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Drago ! répliqua sa mère.

\- Être dans la même pièce qu'elle est déjà une torture ! Tu ne te préoccupes donc pas de ce que je peux éprouver ?

\- Je t'en prie, Drago, épargne-moi le mélodramatique, répondit Narcissa e, balayant les mots de son fils.

\- C'est bon… dit Hermione.

Mais la discussion entre la mère et le fils avala sa phrase.

\- Montres-lui un peu de respect, pour une fois ! Ne sais-tu pas qui elle est ?

\- Une foutue Sang-de-Bourbe, voilà ce qu'elle est !

Narcissa leva les mains devant elle.

\- Oh, mon fils, ne sois pas aussi bête ! Si nous la traitons correctement, nous pourrions en être récompensés. Tu ne le veux pas ?

\- Bien sûr que si, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle a le droit de prendre le lit de n'importe qui quand elle le désire !

Narcissa allait répondre, mais Hermione tourna les talons et quitta la pièce en direction des escaliers. La discussion entre la mère et le fils la poursuivirent jusque dans le salon. Une couverture et un oreiller étaient sur le sofa où elle s'était reposée le matin-même. Elle éteignit les chandelles et se déshabilla avant de se blottir dans les coussins confortables. Elle écouta la discussion entre Narcissa et Drago jusqu'à ce qu'lle prenne fin, puis la maison fut plongée dans le silence. Il n'y avait même pas une horloge qui cliquetait. Hermione ferma les yeux et n'eut aucun problème à s'imaginer dans un cercueil six pieds sous terre.

Hermione accepta difficilement le fait qu'elle avait du mal à se sortir de la tête l'image de Drago torse-nu… Sa peau était ferme et pâle comme celle de Voldemort, la nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble au Cottage. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait un homme complètement nu et de voir Drago torse-nu n'avait fait que faire remonter cette passion dévorante.

Hermione s'endormi avec une douleur dans la poitrine, mais un bref moment plus tard, elle repoussa les couvertures et se leva du canapé. Elle quitta le salon et se retrouva dans le hall. Elle aperçut un mouvement du coin de l'œil, une ombre qui se glissait de la cuisine vers une pièce toute proche. Hermione la suivit, ses pieds nus faisant à peine de bruit sur le plancher. Elle jeta un œil dans la pièce inconnue.

 _Elle était là, tout à l'heure ?_ se demanda-t-elle.

Elle n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir vu une porte près de la cuisine tout à l'heure. Elle devait être dissimulée.

La porte était entrouverte et Hermione leva une main pour la pousser. Comme lors de l'ouverture d'un rideau de théâtre, la première chose qu'elle vit fut un lit à baldaquin.

 _Étrange_ , songea Hermione. _Narcissa n'a pas indiqué qu'il y avait une autre chambre vacante._

Il ne faisait aucun doute pour Hermione qu'elle était en train de rêver car quand elle poussa la porte en grand, elle découvrit l'identité de l'ombre aperçue plus tôt.

Voldemort se tenait là, dos à elle, faisant face à une large fenêtre. Le clair de lune éclairait la partie supérieure de son corps d'une lueur bleutée magique. Quand elle s'approcha, Hermione réalisa qu'il ne portait pas un seul vêtement. Elle déglutit, son visage devenant soudain rouge, et son cœur battant sa poitrine si fort qu'elle pouvait l'entendre dans le silence de la chambre.

Comme si elle était attirée par sa présence, elle n'eut pas d'autre choix que de s'approcher de lui. Ses pieds chuchotaient à peine et il ne se retourna pas. Elle s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui et ses yeux dévorèrent chaque centimètre de sa peau. Les courbes des muscles de ses épaules étaient aussi pâles que du marbre, et pendant une seconde, Hermione se demanda s'il était aussi solide. Comme une statue figée dans le temps.

Impulsivement, Hermione leva alors une main et la posa sur son dos. Les muscles frémirent sous ses doigts, frissonnant comme un animal sauvage inhabituel à la chaleur d'un autre être vivant. Voldemort prit une profonde inspiration et les doigts d'Hermione s'écartèrent comme la peau se tendait. Elle se rapprocha alors et appuya son front entre ses épaules. Sa peau était chaude…

\- Vous savez, dit-elle doucement. Certains diraient que ce n'est pas prudent de se promener sans vêtements…

Il eut un bref sursaut et elle le sentit tourner la tête pour la regarder.

\- Je pourrais te retourner la question…

\- Hein ?

Hermione baissa les yeux sur son corps et recula aussitôt avec un hoquet. Quand ses sous-vêtements avaient-ils disparu ? Est-ce que ne les portait pas il y a une minute ? Elle releva la tête vers Voldemort, combattant l'envie de se couvrir. Mais quelque chose l'en empêchait elle aurait très bien pu se ruer sur le lit pour s'enrouler dans un des draps, mais ses pieds refusèrent de bouger. Pourquoi devrait-elle essayer de se cacher de lui ? Il l'avait déjà vue nue auparavant, et il connaissait la moindre parcelle de son corps. Il lui avait pris… Non, elle lui avait offert son innocence. Il lui avait donné, à elle plutôt qu'à quelqu'un d'autre, une marque unique pour montrer aux autres qu'elle lui appartenait. Une partie de son âme, si minuscule soit-elle, résidait littéralement en elle pas côte à côte, mais entremêlée à la sienne, liées ensemble à jamais.

Hermione essaya de songer à qu'est-ce qui pourrait encore les rapprocher… Le mariage, peut-être ? La jeune femme rigola intérieurement à cette idée, amusée par son absurdité. Il ne serait jamais intéressé par ça… Non ?

Voldemort remua la tête en la regardant. Hermione éprouva soudain une vive envie de se confesser et l'embarras de sa nudité disparu.

\- Qu'y a-t-il de si rigolo ? demanda Voldemort de sa profonde voix veloutée

Elle secoua la tête, se débarrassant de ces idées de mariage.

\- Alors, c'est ainsi que vous préférez vos rêves ? demanda-t-elle en agitant une main devant son corps.

Voldemort rigola, pleinement et profondément, et pivota pour lui faire face. Il s'appuya contre le rebord de la fenêtre, lui souriant, les yeux plissés, comme s'il savait quelque chose qu'elle ignorait.

\- Tu sais très bien qu'il faut que nous soyons tous les deux là pour rêver ensemble, dit-il.

Elle regarda ailleurs.

\- Ah, dit-il en remarquant sa prudence. Tu sais quoi je veux parler, n'est-ce pas ? Pas si innocente que je le pensais, dit-il en claquant de la langue quand elle rencontra son regard insistant.

\- Vous appréciez ça, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Hermione avec un dégoût feint.

\- Oh, oui, répondit Voldemort, la regardant entre ses cils noirs. Immensément. Tu vois, je n'ai jamais été certain de tes opinions me concernant. Mais à présent… je les vois clairement, dit-il en la balayant de haut en bas du regard.

Hermione voulu le maudire pour cette remarque, mais elle se retint car elle savait qu'il avait raison. Jusqu'à maintenant, il lui manquait parce qu'elle pensait qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Mais maintenant, elle réalisait qu'elle le _voulait_. Elle repensa alors aux paroles de Narcissa, un peu plus tôt, à propos de l'amour inconditionnel malgré toutes les erreurs que la personne commise a pu faire. Elle regarda alors Voldemort en face d'elle, repensant à ses fautes, et elle se demanda : _Peut-il être aimé ?_

 _Tout le monde peut changer._

Hermione comprit et cela lui tira les larmes. Voldemort pouvait changer. Il pouvait aimer comme sa mère avait aimé son père, mais il ne pouvait pas le faire seul. Il avait été privé trop longtemps d'amour, étant enfant il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce que cela signifiait. Il fallait le lui montrer.

Le cœur d'Hermione se serra à l'idée qu'à présent, c'était trop tard, qu'il était maintenant enfermé dans une des cellules de Menkar, attendant son exécution. Mais quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle le vit là, devant elle, nu et si douloureusement parfait.

Les sourcils de Voldemort se rejoignirent au-dessus de son nez quand il vit les larmes dans les yeux de sa jeune compagne. Il leva une main pour les essuyer du bout des doigts puis il baissa la main et lui caressa la lèvre de son pouce. Un sentiment familier perlait dans son regard et en voyant cela, Hermione se pressa aussitôt contre lui et l'embrassa. Elle noua ses bras sur sa nuque pour l'attirer à elle autant que possible. La surprenant, il lui répondit aussitôt en plongeant une main dans ses boucles en l'embrassant fiévreusement. Leurs souffles s'emballèrent, impatients. Le second bras de Voldemort s'enroula autour de la taille d'Hermione et ses lèvres laissèrent une coulée de lave en fusion dans son cou et sur sa poitrine où le Charme Serpentine se trouvait.

Son corps serré contre le sien, Hermione se sentait passionnée. Ils se séparèrent alors pour se regarder, bleu contre brun. Aucun mot n'était nécessaire tout transpirait dans leurs yeux. Quelque part, elle savait ce qu'il voulait, et ça, elle voulait exactement la même chose.

.

À suivre…

.

 _Traduit par Azzarine le 26 mars 2016_


	67. Livre 2 - Chapitre 27

.

 **CHAPITRE VINGT-SEPT**

.

Hermione se laissa tomber sur le lit et Voldemort s'étendit sur elle. Il se glissa entre ses jambes et l'embrassa solidement, nouant ses doigts aux siens. Il devint cependant rapidement clair qu'il hésitait à faire bouger les choses. Il parsema délibérément sa peau avec lenteur, comme s'ils avaient tout le temps du monde.

Hermione se souvint qu'il avait été très différent, la première fois qu'ils s'étaient trouvés ensemble, au Cottage. Il était pressé de ne fait qu'un avec elle. Mais peut-être qu'à présent, il voulait graver dans son esprit la moindre parcelle de son corps, au cas où il perdait toute trace d'elle.

Hermione tenta de se détendre et elle le laissa apprécier le moment, mais elle n'arrivait pas à passer outre son avidité. Elle savait qu'ils n'avaient pas tout le temps. Ils n'avaient que quelques heures, voire moins, et après ça, ils pourraient ne plus jamais se revoir. Que se passera-t-il la prochaine fois qu'elle s'endormira, attendant ses mains qui ne viendraient jamais parce qu'il serait déjà mort ? Hermione ravala un sanglot.

Voldemort faisait courir ses lèvres sur la clavicule de la jeune femme quand soudain, elle noua ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Ses lèvres se figèrent près de son cou et Hermione sut qu'il avait reçu le message. Avec une pointe de satisfaction, il glissa une main jusqu'à sa cuisse mais continua seulement de l'embrasser. Hermione laissa échapper un soupir d'impatience.

\- Qu'est-ce qui presse ? demanda le Seigneur Noir, faisant voleter ses lèvres sur la gorge de son amante.

\- Vous allez mourir dans quelques jours, sinon moins. Nous ne nous reverrons plus.

Au mot « mort », Voldemort se figea et il se redressa sur ses coudes, regardant la jeune femme.

\- Exact, marmonna-t-il. J'avais oublié…

\- Oublié ? répéta Hermione. Comment peut-on oublier qu'on est sur le point d'être exécuté ?

Voldemort esquissa un sourire en voyant les sourcils froncés de son amante.

\- Peut-être que je ne pense qu'à être avec toi. M'en veux-tu ?

Hermione se mordit la lèvre et haussa les épaules.

\- Non, souffla-t-elle en levant la main pour repousser les mèches qui lui balayaient le front.

Le Lord fit glisser son pouce sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, gonflées par les baisers. Sa bouche se tordit alors dans un sourire comme il la regardait. Ses yeux bleus brillaient malgré le peu de lumière qui provenait de la lune au-dehors. Hermione chassa un cil de sa joue. Il attrapa alors sa main et déposa un baiser dans sa paume. Il pencha ensuite la tête pensivement.

Hermione soupira profondément et sa poitrine se pressa contre la sienne.

\- Que vais-je faire après votre mort ? Je ne peux pas fuir pour toujours. Le Ministère va finir par m'attraper. Je suis terrifiée à l'idée de me retrouver seule pour gérer tout ce qui va arriver.

Voldemort s'alanguit contre elle lui souffla à l'oreille :

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur…

Hermione ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur les battements de son cœur contre sa poitrine. Elle voulait tellement le croire ! Ce serait si simple !

\- S'il n'y a ne serait-ce qu'un seul moyen de vous revoir avant l'exécution, je le voudrais, murmura la jeune femme.

\- Je suis ravi de l'entendre, répondit Voldemort.

\- Mais vous ne me reconnaîtriez sans doute pas.

Le Lord grogna.

\- Je me demande si ça fait mal…

\- De quoi ?

\- De mourir. Ressent-on quelque chose ?

Le Seigneur ne répondit pas, se contentant de la regarder avec cette expression indéfinissable. Les doigts de l'une de ses mains jouaient avec une des mèches torsadées d'Hermione. Dérouler, enrouler, dérouler… Il prononça alors les mots qu'Hermione n'aimait pas entendre.

\- Il faut te réveiller.

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux.

\- Non, dit-elle, serrant les dents pour masquer la douleur de sa voix.

Voldemort opina lentement et répéta tout doucement :

\- Tu dois te réveiller.

\- Non… Je ne vous reverrais jamais !

Hermione serra les paupières et des larmes perlèrent aux coins, menaçant de tomber.

Le Lord ferma les yeux. Hermione y vit là deux étoiles s'éteignant. Quand il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, il l'embrassa pendant une longue seconde.

\- Réveillez-vous, ma chère, souffla-t-il alors.

Chaque parcelle du rêve s'effaça alors comme de la peinture sous la pluie. Le poids du corps du Lord et les battements de son cœur disparurent. Le clair de lune se transforma en lumière solaire violente, brûlant ses yeux à travers ses paupières. Hermione sentit son corps peser en ressentant les vêtements et les couvertures sur elle. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et elle s'assit brusquement. Elle arracha les couvertures enroulée autour d'elle comme un serpent. Sautant sur ses pieds, elle poussa un cri et se heurta à la table basse juste devant elle. Des larmes de douleur remplirent ses yeux et elle se mit à sautiller en tenant son pied.

Elle vit alors Narcissa se tenant dans l'entrée du salon. La sorcière portait un plateau supportant de la nourriture et elle regarda Hermione avec surprise, immobile.

\- Mauvais rêve ? demanda-t-elle après quelques secondes.

Hermione rejeta ses mèches de devant ses yeux.

\- C'était plutôt agréable, en fait, répondit-elle rapidement.

Elle se détourna pour ramasser l'oreiller et les couvertures et les rejeter sur le canapé.

\- Eh bien, je ne vous en blâme pas, répondit Narcissa en traversant la pièce pour déposer le plateau sur une table. Tout moment de repos doit être une douce récompense, comparé à ce que vous avez eu à traverser.

Hermione, se massant l'orteil, s'assit sur le canapé et remercia Narcissa pour le plateau. Le remous d'air provoqué par la femme apporta les odeurs du plateau à la jeune sorcière qui en eut aussitôt l'eau à la bouche. Elle inspira profondément et sentit soudain son estomac se contracter, faisant remonter une bile acide à travers son œsophage. Elle se couvrit aussitôt la bouche et le nez de ses mains et elle se détourna de Narcissa.

\- Je crois que je n'ai pas si faim que ça, en fait…

\- Ah non ? s'étonna Narcissa, posant ses mains sur ses hanches, haussant un sourcil. Bon, eh bien quand vous aurez faim, vous aurez de quoi vous sustenter juste là. Je ne préparerais rien d'autre juste pour vous, ajouta-t-elle en agitant son index.

\- Oui, Madame… répondit Hermione derrière sa main.

Elle s'installa un peu mieux sur le canapé et entreprit d'attendre que les nausées passent.

Juste avant qu'elle ne s'habille, Narcissa l'aida à appliquer la pommade pour les brûlures. Les plaies guérissaient déjà mais elles étaient très sensibles et provoquaient de vives douleurs dès que quelque chose les effleurait.

Hermione suivit ensuite Narcissa dans la cuisine où Rogue et Lucius se trouvaient déjà, assis chacun à un bout de la table à manger. Hermione s'installa sur la chaise vide à côté de Drago. Elle resta silencieuse dans le but de passer inaperçu. Son estomac faisait des loopings et à tous moments elle pouvait se sentir mal. Narcissa, elle, se rendit aussitôt près du poêle et versa un liquide brûlant dans un pot. Tout le monde écoutait Drago qui était en train de parler.

\- Nous devrions acheter les tickets dès que possible. Il n'y en aura plus avant qu'on ait pu dire « Vous-savez-qui », se moqua-t-il de sa façon si garçonne et immature.

\- Tickets ? demanda Hermione.

Drago l'ignora mais sa voix augmenta comme s'il voulait qu'elle l'entende plus clairement.

\- Père, vous avez beaucoup d'amis énormément riches, je suis sûr que vous pouvez nous obtenir quelques bons sièges. J'ai mis mes plus beaux vêtements aujourd'hui, juste au cas où.

Il passa sa main sur son costume noir et sa cravate verte.

\- Je veux bien paraître devant les caméras, reprit-il. Il y en aura, sans aucun doute. Vous pensez qu'il y aura des images de la foule ? Je sais, nous devons avoir une place près du Ministre, ainsi nous aurons plus de chances de finir sur une photo…

\- Quels tickets ! demanda Hermione avec force, se penchant en avant sur sa chaise.

Drago ne lui jeta pas un regard, mais un coin de sa bouche eut un spasme. Sans un mot, il prit quelque chose posé sur ses genoux et Hermione comprit qu'il n'attendait que ce moment pour pouvoir le lui montrer. C'était le _Daily Prophet_ et il montra la première page à Hermione pour afficher son indicible gloire.

Tout en Hermione s'arrêta alors et elle sentit son cœur se briser en morceaux, piétiné par un troll, ramassé par une fée au doigts crochus et jeté dans les mâchoires d'un Magyar à Pointes.

 _« Vous-Savez-Qui sera EXECUTE à Minuit ! »_ lut-elle sur la manchette. Juste à côté, il y avait une photo de l'Asile de Menkar, une île au centre d'un océan qui semblait glacial.

Alors qu'Hermione haletait pour retrouver son souffle, Drago prit la parole, se délectant sans doute de la réaction de la jeune femme.

\- La rumeur dit que le _Daily Prophet_ a fait le plus gros coup de son histoire avec cette page. Ils n'avaient jamais vendu autant d'exemplaires jusqu'à maintenant.

\- Des tickets… dit Hermione quand elle eut retrouvé sa voix.

Elle la trouva plus profonde et plus menaçante que d'habitude.

\- Ils vendent des _tickets_ pour son exécution comme… comme une sorte de _spectacle_?

\- Et du pop-corn aussi, et du jus de citrouille pour le public, comme au bon vieux temps, répondit Drago, esquissant un sourire mauvais à l'adresse de son père, qui avait fermé les yeux en opinant.

\- C'est… tout simplement monstrueux ! siffla Hermione, serrant les poings.

\- Une monstrueuse exécution sied pour un monstre. Tu ne crois pas ? dit Drago en la regardant avec un sourire narquois.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, Hermione plaqua sa main contre sa bouche. Ça recommençait, cette horrible sensation de bile acide qui remonte à travers sa poitrine puis dans sa gorge. Hermione eut soudain un hoquet et elle pivota pour vomir sur les genoux de Drago.

Celui-ci poussa un cri en bondissant de sa chaise. Hermione s'agrippa à la table, les articulations blanches. Drago quitta la pièce pour se changer, marmonnant avec colère. Tandis que Lucius semblait vouloir être aussi loin que possible de la jeune femme malade, Narcissa se précipita sur elle, lui écartant les cheveux du visage. Hermione eut un autre renvoi puis tomba sur les genoux. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Rogue quitter la pièce. Narcissa passa alors un bras de la jeune femme autour de son cou et l'aida à se relever.

Tandis que la sorcière conduisait la Gryffondor dans une chambre, celle-ci soulagea son estomac trois fois de plus. Elle se sentait totalement humiliée.

Rogue reparut alors qu'Hermione était étendue sur le lit de la chambre d'amis. Il l'encouragea à avaler le contenu d'une fiole qu'il avait dans la main, mais le goût était si affreux que la jeune femme s'étrangla de nouveau.

\- Elle n'a pas de fièvre, dit Narcissa en tentant de consoler la jeune femme.

\- Quelque chose qu'elle a mangé, peut-être ? demanda Rogue.

\- Drago a dit qu'ils ont mangé des sandwiches hier soir, mais il va bien.

\- Alors c'est peut-être le chagrin, dit Rogue, faisant tourner la bouteille vide entre ses longs doigts.

Narcissa ronfla.

\- Pour la mort du Lord ? Même Bella ne serait pas malade à cause de ça ! Non, cela doit être autre chose.

La sorcière se tut une seconde et ajouta :

\- Laisse-nous, tu veux ?

Rogue s'inclina puis quitta la chambre en fermant la porte après lui. Entre temps, Hermione s'était assise sur le lit, les genoux remontés sous son menton.

\- À nous, jeune fille, dit Narcissa en s'asseyant lentement et gracieusement au bord du lit.

Elle se pencha en avant et ses longs cheveux blonds glissèrent sur ses épaules et Hermione plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- Je veux que tu sois complètement honnête avec moi, dit Narcissa lentement. Est-ce que c'est possible ?

Une larme glissa sur la joue d'Hermione quand elle hocha la tête.

Dans le salon, au même moment, trois hommes étaient en train de patienter. Lucius en avait eu assez d'entendre son fils discourir sur l'éminente exécution du Lord, alors il avait servi un peu de vin pour le faire taire. Rogue, lui, arpentait la pièce en sirotant le sien, mais il finit par s'asseoir sous les regards insistants de Lucius. Il avait tenté d'engager la conversation sur le nouvel emploi de Lucius mais il avait l'esprit tourné vers l'étage. Il avait fait ce qu'il pouvait en donnant cette potion à Hermione, à présent, il fallait attendre.

Pourquoi il s'inquiétait, de toute façon ? Dumbledore lui avait demandé pendant tant d'années de protéger Harry Potter et il avait accepté… parce qu'il était le fils de Lily. Mais il avait aussi accepté de protéger Granger parce que, dans un sens, il estimait être redevable de ne pas avoir pu protéger Lily. Il y avait encore des fois où il pouvait tuer sauvagement pour venger la mort de Lily, et protéger cette Née-Moldue était une sorte de salut pour sa culpabilité.

Rogue hocha la tête, perdu dans ses pensées, comme Lucius grognait. Ils furent tous les deux interrompus quand une porte claqua à l'étage, faisant s'entrechoquer les pampilles du lustre. Les Malefoy et le Maître de Potions entendirent alors de lourds pas descendre l'escalier, puis Narcissa apparut, furieuse. Elle était crispée, les poings serrés, et ses yeux d'ordinaire froids semblaient bouillonner. Elle entra dans le salon et se planta devant Rogue.

\- Tu devrais avoir honte ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix stridente.

Rogue haussa un sourcil, étonné.

\- Cette pauvre gamine ! reprit Narcissa. Comptant sur toi pour la protéger et toi, tirant avantage de sa vulnérabilité ! Je n'aurais jamais imaginé ça venant de toi, Severus Rogue ! Je sais que tu as un penchant pour les Nées-Moldues, mais là, c'est scandaleux !

\- Mais de quoi parle-tu, Narcissa ? demanda Rogue, prenant une gorgée de vin. Explique-toi plus clair…

\- Elle est enceinte !

Rogue recracha son vin et fixa Narcissa comme si elle allait raconter la chute d'une blague, mais rien ne vint.

\- Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ? grinça la sorcière, le fusillant du regard.

\- Mais de quoi parle-tu !

\- Oh, tu le sais parfaitement ! répondit Narcissa. Elle est avec toi depuis longtemps, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Cela fait un moment, oui, mais…

\- Sachant cela, je lui ai demandé si vous aviez partagé un lit, et elle a confirmé.

\- C'est exact, mais…

Les Malefoy père et fils se regardèrent d'un air effaré.

\- Comment as-tu pu ! s'exclama Narcissa. C'est une gamine ! Elle est à peine plus âgée que Drago !

Rogue se leva de son siège et surplomba la sorcière de toute sa hauteur.

\- Je ne suis pas le père, Narcissa, gronda-t-il.

\- Comment tu peux en être sûr ?

Rogue agita les mains, tentant de calmer Narcissa.

\- Jamais je n'ai songé, du plus profond de ma conscience, avoir une quelconque forme d'intimité avec cette jeune sorcière.

Narcissa fronça les sourcils.

\- Mais elle a dit que vous…

\- Pour faire des économies, répondit Rogue prudemment. Nous avons loué une seule chambre dans une taverne par soucis d'économie et ça nous as obligé à partager. Il n'y a rien de plus.

Le silence gênant qui s'installa pesait son poids alors que tout le monde se jetait regards embarrassés.

\- Oh… souffla alors Narcissa en rougissant, haussant une épaule. Dans ce cas, qui est le père ?

\- Je n'en suis pas certain mais… commença alors Rogue. Je pense que j'ai ma petite idée.

Les sorciers se jetèrent un regard étrange.

\- Tu ne veux quand même pas dire que…

\- C'est ridicule ! s'exclama Lucius. Bien sûr qu'il ne peut pas…

Drago termina la phrase de son père en jurant à voix haute. Sa mère le reprit aussitôt avant de soupirer profondément, se massant les tempes.

\- On ne peut que supposer, dit-elle. Je vais aller lui demander moi-même, d'accord ?

Sans un mot, elle tourna les talons et quitta la pièce.

\- J'ai de la peine à y croire, siffla Lucius dans sa barbe, s'effondrant dans le canapé.

Il se tourna alors vers Rogue.

\- Tu crois vraiment que c'est possible ?

\- Malheureusement, oui, répondit rogue. Le Maître était très enthousiaste à l'idée de recevoir un nouveau fidèle, et il était désespéré à tout lui donner. Ce qui est incroyable, c'est qu'il lui ait tout donné à _elle_.

\- Les Mangemorts se sentiront surpuissants quand ils l'apprendront, dit Lucius. Ils feront n'importe quoi pour l'avoir et la protéger.

Les conversations cessèrent brusquement quand ils entendirent de rapides bruits de pas. Narcissa apparut, le visage décomposé.

\- Elle n'est plus là !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Rogue. Où est-elle ?

\- J'ai vérifié la salle de bains, elle n'y était pas. Ni dans la chambre, elle n'était nulle part. J'ai alors vu la porte de derrière grande ouverte. Je me suis ruée dehors pour voir si je pouvais la rattraper mais elle était déjà loin !

Rogue mit quelques secondes à enregistrer l'information, puis il quitta le salon. Les trois Malefoy le suivirent quand il se rua dans les escaliers et entra dans la chambre d'amis. Il ouvrit le tiroir du bureau, mais il était vide. Il le referma en le claquant et appuya ses mains sur le bureau.

\- L'argent du tournoi a disparu, dit-il sans se retourner.

Il lâcha alors un rire sans joie semblable à un aboiement.

\- Elle a pris l'argent que nous avions destiné aux ingrédients du Polynectar !

\- Elle est en fuite, dit Lucius.

\- Non, répondit Rogue en pivotant.

Sa voix était étonnement légère, presque amusée.

\- Non, elle est fatiguée de fuir. Je pense qu'elle va faire exactement le contraire. Elle va prendre le taureau par les cornes et aller droit dans les ennuis.

Il toisa les Malefoy d'un regard dur.

\- Elle va aller le sauver.

.

 _À suivre…_

 _._

 _Traduit le 29 octobre 2016 par Azzarine_


	68. Livre 2 - Chapitre 28

**CHAPITRE VINGT-HUIT**

.

Hermione courait à travers les champs, trempant sa robe de rosée matinale. Le lourd sac de Gallions tintinnabulait bruyamment à chacune de ses foulées qui l'éloignaient de la maison des Malefoy. Son cœur menaçait de sortir de sa poitrine, son esprit était totalement vide de pensées rationnelles, son corps ne bougeait que parce que son cœur le lui ordonnait.

Environ dix minutes plus tôt, Narcissa avait commencé à lui poser des questions étranges, certaines concernant Rogue. Avaient-ils partagé un lit ? _Bien sûr, mais…_ Narcissa était alors entrée dans une sourde colère. Hermione n'avait pas compris, et puis Narcissa lui avait annoncé qu'elle était enceinte. La seule chose que la jeune femme avait été capable de faire avait été de fixer la sorcière. _Quoi ?_ avait-elle demandé, bien qu'elle ait parfaitement entendu. Familière avec les symptômes d'une grossesse, Narcissa n'avait aucun doute concernant l'état de la jeune sorcière devant elle. Le choc l'avait tellement surprise qu'elle en avait eu le souffle coupé. Elle avait ensuite quitté la chambre avec vivacité avant même qu'Hermione ne commence à comprendre ce qui se passait. Mais, alors qu'elle était seule dans la pièce, la jeune sorcière commence à réaliser. Elle réalisa qu'il n'y avait aucune raison d'être choqué par la nouvelle. Bien évidemment, elle allait avoir un bébé, et tout prenait enfin un sens. Elle était l'Héritière de Voldemort, son fidèle agent, et sa compagne. Elle était très certainement la seule femme vivante à avoir ce genre de sentiments réciproques avec le Seigneur Noir.

Hermione avait glissé ses mains contre son ventre, imaginant la nouvelle vie qui grandissait en elle, un petit humain issu d'elle et de lui. Puis, elle avait réalisé avec horreur que le père de son bébé était sur le point d'être exécuté. Cet enfant naîtra et sera élevé sans père. Tout le monde a besoin d'un père et d'une mère. Comme Narcissa l'avait dit plus tôt, la famille est essentielle. Sans elle, certaines personnes se sentent incomplètes, et une partie de ce qu'ils sont et d'où ils viennent, est manquante.

Hermione avait éprouvé une vive douleur dans la poitrine à la pensée que Voldemort meure sans savoir ce qu'il laissait après lui.

C'était ça qui l'avait fait bondir du lit et emballer ses affaires. Son esprit et toute pensée logique l'avaient quitté et son cœur avait pris le contrôle. Rogue avait leurs sacs dans la chambre d'amis, et Hermione avait récupéré le sien, glissant le baume pour les brûlures dans l'une des poches.

Un sentiment fit soudain irruption dans son esprit : Rogue et elle avaient décidé d'utiliser les gains du Tournoi pour acheter les ingrédients pour faire du Polynectar. Dans le but de s'introduire à Menkar, elle avait absolument besoin de changer de visage. Elle avait alors fouillé dans tous les tiroirs, espérant que n'avait pas pris l'argent pour lui. Elle avait découvert le sac de Gallions dans le tiroir du bureau et l'avait glissé dans son sac. Elle avait ensuite quitté sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds, priant pour que personne ne sorte du salon à ce moment-là, et ne la surprenne. Si Rogue apprenait son plan, il tenterait sûrement de l'arrêter et de la convaincre que c'était du suicide. Bien entendu, il avait raison, mais Hermione n'y pensait pas. Ce qu'elle allait fait était fou, mais pour le bien de son enfant, elle avait soudain décidé de tout risquer.

S'enfuir de la maison de Malefoy en passant par la porte de devant n'avait même pas été une option car pour cela, elle aurait été obligée de passer devant les portes du salon, où Rogue et les trois Malefoy se trouvaient. Cependant, la cuisine possédait une porte donnant sur le jardin, et Hermione avait décidé que c'était la meilleure solution. En chemin, elle subtilisa le _Daily Prophète_ sur la table de la cuisine, oublié par Drago quand elle lui avait vomi sur les genoux. Le moyen de se rendre à Menkar devait s'y trouver. Elle s'empara ensuite d'une écharpe de Narcissa sur un portemanteau, enroulant le tissu vert autour de sa tête pour dissimuler son visage. Sans aucune hésitation, elle avait ensuite quitté le manoir Malefoy et entamé son incroyable entreprise.

Hermione n'avait réellement réalisé qu'elle avait en tête de faire évader Voldemort de l'Asile que lorsqu'elle se retrouva dehors. La brise chassa le brouillard de son esprit et elle en eut un violent frisson qui lui descendit jusqu'aux pieds. Mais le désir d'avoir le père de son enfant en sécurité était tenace. Est-ce que c'était égoïste ? Complètement. Elle ne savait pas même si s'infiltrer à l'intérieur de Menkar était possible. L'Asile allait être surveillé par des dizaines d'Officiels et avec cette pancarte de la criminelle la plus rechercher du monde, accrochée autour du cou, ça n'allait pas être une mince affaire.

Non, elle allait devoir faire ça étape par étape. D'abord, changer d'apparence. Pour faire cela, elle avait devoir acheter une dose de Polynectar dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Mais de qui prendrait-elle l'apparence, alors ? Il lui fallait une personne qui avait accès à l'Asile et surtout des places pour l'Exécution. Encore une fois, elle allait devoir réfléchir et opérer étape par étape.

La jeune Gryffondor fila au milieu d'un terrain vallonné, non loin du manoir Malefoy, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sûre de ne plus être vue depuis là, alors elle Transplana. Le seul endroit de l'Allée des Embrumes qu'elle avait vu, c'était cet endroit où ils s'étaient retrouvés, avec Voldemort et les Mangemorts, pour tenter de récupérer l'Armoire à Disparaître, peu après qu'elle ne le rencontre.

Hermione reparut donc au milieu d'une sombre rue et même l'écharpe autour de son visage n'était pas suffisante pour masquer la puanteur des ordures qui s'alignaient contre les murs. Quelque chose dans l'air sentait comme un mélange de vieux fruits et de chairs pourries. La jeune femme n'en était pas vraiment certaine, se retenant d'aller voir de plus près. Une femme enroulée dans des loques apparut soudain à l'entrée de la ruelle et s'assit. En voyant Hermione, elle tendit ses mains crasseuses vers elle.

\- S'il vous plaît, m'dame… croassa-t-elle.

Hermione se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'allait lui coûter le Polynectar, elle devait donc être prudente avec son argent. Mais elle songea alors à la famille de la femme devant elle. Si elle avait une. Peut-être avait-elle des enfants à la maison et Hermione savait que si elle avait été à la place de la femme, elle aurait espéré comme elle pour ses enfants.

La jeune sorcière puisa quelques Gallions dans sa bourse et les jeta dans les mains tendues de la pauvresse. Celle-ci écarquilla les yeux de surprise sous son capuchon usé, et quand elle sourit, Hermione eut une belle vue sur ses dents pourries.

\- Merci, jeune fille ! Merci beaucoup ! dit-elle en s'inclinant.

\- En échange, êtes-vous en mesure de m'aider ? demanda Hermione en se baissant pour être à sa hauteur.

\- Ça dépend… répondit la femme. Demandez d'abord, je verrais ensuite si je peux vous aider…

\- Potions, dit Hermione. Où puis-je en acheter ?

\- Eh bien, juste là, répondit la sorcière en haillons en montrant sa droite et sa gauche. Si vous cherchez des potions classiques, il y a la maison « Hornby », mais si vous cherchez quelque chose de plus _spécifique,_ « Solutions Sanguinaires » devrait avoir ça en stock.

Hermione haussa les épaules innocemment.

\- Eh bien, il se trouve que ce dont j'ai besoin n'est pas exactement quelque chose de tous les jours…

Elle sourit légèrement puis demanda :

\- Où se trouve « Solutions Sanguinaires » ?

Hermione grimaça quand le vendeur de potions lui indiqua le prix d'un Polynectar déjà préparé. Cela équivalait à au moins le tiers de ce qu'elle avait en poche, mais cela lui offrait cinq gorgées, donc cinq heures d'effet. Ça devrait fonctionner. Elle décida de la prendre et paya le prix avec un léger soupir. Heureusement, le vendeur ne lui posa aucune question sur le but de son achat ou ne parut pas suspect qu'elle soit cachée derrière un foulard. Ils devaient avoir l'habitude, dans le coin, des gens étranges.

Hermione glissa le Polynectar dans son sac et en sorti ensuite le _Daily Prophet_. Comme prévu, il y avait une liste de quais pour les personnes désirant prendre un bateau pour rejoindre Menkar, pour assister à l'exécution. Le plus proche était à une bonne journée de marche, mais Hermione connaissait une auberge où elle avait déjà séjourné. Elle pourrait Transplaner non loin de là et se rendre au débarcadère en quelques minutes.

L'auberge avait été construire tout près de l'océan et des nuages noirs encombraient l'horizon. Ce soir, il y aurait une violente tempête. Mais le temps qu'elle soit sur eux, Hermione et Voldemort seraient déjà loin d'ici.

La jeune sorcière en avait marre du temps couvert. Peut-être qu'ils pourraient Transplaner dans une endroit calme et sympa quand tout serait terminé. L'Italie, peut-être ? Ils pourraient en faire le tour.

Hermione laisse son esprit divaguer tandis qu'elle descendait la route rapidement jusqu'au port. À bout quelques centaines de mètres, elle découvrit de larges signes de vie. Les gens la croisaient en groupes dans des voitures ou des attelages. La majorité Transplanaient et les gens apparaissaient brutalement juste devant elle. Ça la rendait nerveuse. Et si jamais des gens la reconnaissaient ? Mais personne ne se retournait pour la regarder une seconde fois, heureusement. L'écharpe de Narcissa la dissimulait suffisamment jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse changer d'apparence.

Il y avait quelques bâtiments près du port, et sur la fenêtre du guichet qui vendait les tickets, on pouvait lire « PLUS DE TICKETS ! ». Hermione n'avait donc pas le choix. Elle devait utiliser le Polynectar. Mais avec qui ?

Hermione se glissa dans une allée coincée entre deux bâtiments dans le but de repérer sa future victime sans avoir l'air de chercher. Tout le monde déambulait avec excitation, chantant et riant. La jeune sorcière tenta de repérer un Mangemort sous couverture, Mag ou peut-être Marek, mais elle ne reconnut personne hormis quelques agents du Ministère et quelques élèves de Poudlard.

Tandis qu'elle cherchait sa victime des yeux, Hermione espérait apercevoir Harry ou Ron, dans la foule massive. Mais si c'était le cas, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle devrait faire. Ils l'avaient écoutée. Elle avait promis de les prévenir via un Patronus, mais elle n'y avait plus pensé. Elle réalisa alors qu'elle n'aurait pas suffisamment de courage pour faire face à Harry, pas avec ce qu'elle était sur le point de faire. Est-ce qu'il lui pardonnerait un jour ?

Hermione chassa ces pensées néfastes et continua de chercher parmi la foule. Beaucoup de gens marchaient en groupe et il serait bien plus avisé de choisir quelqu'un qui serait isolé, un traînard isolé. C'est là qu'elle la vit. La cible idéale : une femme portant l'uniforme de Menkar, ce long manteau bleu pâle avec le blason sur les bras.

Hermione la reconnut aussitôt. Elle aurait du mal à l'oublier après l'avoir mise à terre, pendant le Tournoi clandestin, après qu'elle l'eut insultée et se soit amusée de l'exécution prochaine de Voldemort devant la jeune sorcière.

La haine qu'Hermione éprouvait alors pour cette sorcière refit surface et elle sut qu'elle était la personne qu'elle allait choisir comme cible. Cette femme faisait clairement partie du groupe arborant le même uniforme qu'elle, mais elle marchait un peu en arrière d'eux, laissant tout le champ libre à Hermione.

Comme si le destin lui faisait un clin d'œil, le groupe allait passer juste devant sa cachette dans l'allée…

Hermione se plaque contre l'un des murs autant qu'elle le put, comme si elle voulait se fondre entre les briques et devenir invisible. Elle se tint en alerte, tendue comme la corde d'un arc prêt à tirer, et quand le groupe passa près d'elle, elle agit.

\- _Confundo_ ! souffla-t-elle.

L'employée de Menkar se figea et sa voix fut coupée nette au milieu d'un rire ennuyé. Son groupe s'éloigna sans rien remarquer. La femme resta là, immobile, la boucher ouverte, son regard gris vide de toute expression.

\- Viens, dit alors Hermione en agitant la main vers la femme.

La femme cligna des yeux et pivota vers Hermione. Sans même la reconnaître, elle se dirigea vers elle comme un zombie, se glissant dans les ombres de l'allée. Hermione la Stupéfixa alors rapidement et la femme s'écroula contre le mur, inconsciente. Hermione se baissa ensuite près d'elle en guettant une quelconque réaction des autres personnes, mais elle avait eu de la chance, tout le monde était trop occupé par sa propre excitation pour remarquer ce qu'elle venait de faire.

Rapidement, Hermione retira le manteau bleu de la femme et s'emballa dedans. Les manches lui tombèrent sur les mains et le manteau tombait jusqu'au sol. La jeune femme sortit ensuite la flasque de Polynectar, et prit quelques cheveux sur la tête de la sorcière inconsciente. Elle les glissa dans la flasque, et le liquide tourna en une vilaine couleur gris-lavande. Hermione plissa le nez, dégoûtée, puis prit une gorgée de la potion. Conservant le reste, elle glissa la flasque dans le sac qu'elle cachait sous le grand manteau de Menkar.

Sa peau se mit alors à la démanger, puis elle se mit à bouillir de partout. Ses os craquèrent, et elle grandi de plusieurs centimètres tandis que sa tête lui semblait plus légère comme ses cheveux passaient du long au court. Quand la potion se fut stabilisée, Hermione regarda ses mains, longues et osseuses. Désormais plus grande qu'avant, elle dû faire quelques pas pour s'habituer à ce nouveau corps. C'est ce qu'elle allait être pour les prochaines cinq heures, donc elle devait s'y habituer.

S'asseyant, Hermione fouilla les vêtements de la sorcière inconsciente pour trouver sa baguette. Quand elle l'eut, elle tira la sienne et tapota le front de la sorcière pour lui jeter un sort de Désillusion. On aurait alors dit qu'un liquide lui coulait sur le visage, jusqu'aux pieds, la fondant avec le mur dans son dos, comme un caméléon. Au premier coup d'œil, personne ne verrait qu'il y avait quelqu'un ici…

Hermione entendit soudain que quelqu'un appelait une autre personne.

\- Ursula !

La jeune sorcière se leva rapidement et passa la tête hors de l'allée. Le groupe habillé de l'uniforme de Menkar s'était finalement rendu compte de l'absence de leur collègue, et ils la cherchaient dans la foule. Quand Hermione se glissa hors de sa cachette, un sourire satisfait plaqué sur le visage, les compagnons de « Ursula » l'aperçurent et vinrent jusqu'à elle.

\- Ursula ! s'exclama l'un des hommes. T'étais où ?! Le prochain bateau part dans cinq minutes !

Hermione opina et se mit en route tranquillement, comme si elle avait tout son temps.

Le gros bateau était plein à craquer de sorciers et de sorcières. Il y en avait un autre qui attendait dans la baie pour venir s'amarrer au quai, mais Hermione ne voulait pas attendre plus longtemps. Quand elle rejoignit le groupe d'employés de Menkar, elle les contourna et passa devant.

Comme prévu, il y avait deux imposants agents de sécurité de chaque côté de l'entrée du bateau. Ils la regardèrent, comme ils le faisaient avec tout le monde, et Hermione déglutit nerveusement, mais les deux regards se détendirent quand ils reconnurent les robes de Menkar.

\- Ça faisait longtemps, Ursula, dit l'un des hommes avec un clin d'œil en tendant la main. Tu connais la chanson…

Hermione regarda la main tendue un moment sans comprendre puis elle tira la baguette magique de sa victime et la déposa dans la main du sorcier de sécurité. Il marmonna dans sa barbe et des étincelles violettes jaillirent de la baguette. Hermione déglutit nerveusement. Ce devait sans doute être une sorte de vérification d'identité le Ministère de la Magie avait un dispositif semblable.

Les yeux du garde se reposèrent sur Hermione alors qu'il lui rendait la baguette, et Hermione esquissa un douloureux sourire. Le garde le lui rendit avec un soupir intérieur, et la poussa vers le bateau.

\- Vas-y, Ursula. Ça va être sympa, non ?

Hermione le maudit intérieurement pour oser imaginer que cette excursion serait _amusante_ , mais elle se força à sourire et hocha la tête.

Dans le bateau, il n'y avait plus de place assise disponible donc Hermione se glissa au milieu du large groupe des personnes, écoutant leurs conversations. Quand elle contourna un couple blotti pour se protéger de la brise, elle les entendit marmonner avec excitation.

\- J'ai entendu dire qu'ils allaient laisser Harry Potter procéder à l'exécution !

Le cœur d'Hermione loupa un battement.

\- Ça ne va pas plaire aux Détraqueurs ! répliqua l'autre.

\- Non, mais ce garçon mérite sa vengeance, surtout après ce qu'il a enduré !

\- Il n'est pas le seul dans ce cas, dit l'autre sorcier. Le Seigneur Noir est responsable de la mort de beaucoup de personnes qui ont des amis et de la famille.

\- Oui, bien sûr, mais Harry Potter est notre Élu. Il a toujours été destiné à abattre Tu-Sais-Qui. Il mérite de mettre fin à sa vie et de redonner espoir au monde sorcier.

 _Moi aussi, je suis l'Élue…_ songea Hermione. _Mais la version contraire à Harry…_

La brise lui gelait le visage, et Hermione était reconnaissante envers l'épaisse cape de l'uniforme de Menkar. Elle se tenait à la proue appuyée contre le bastingage, le regard rivé sur l'horizon gris et bleu, là où la mer devient ciel. En écoutant les gens, elle comprit que le bateau rejoindrait Menkar d'ici une heure. Une heure pendant laquelle le Polynectar allait disparaître. Elle devrait en reprendre une gorgée dès son arrivée sur le quai.

Ses compagnons employés de Menkar se rapprochèrent alors d'elle et entreprirent de la questionner.

\- Tu n'as pas dit un mot depuis que nous sommes à bord, Ursula, dit un homme avec des yeux gris. Il y a quelque chose que tu ne nous dis pas ? demanda-t-il en lui bourrant gentiment l'épaule.

Hermione se demanda alors comment cette femme, Ursula, réagirait. Elle posa une main sur sa hanche et esquissa un sourire machiavélique. Elle haussa un sourcil et répondit :

\- Je ne sais pas, dis-moi ?

\- Je sais ce qui se passe ! dit alors une petite sorcière en agitant son index sous le nez d'Hermione. Tu te préserves pour l'exécution, afin de pouvoir hurler avec les autres !

Apparemment, c'était drôle car tout le groupe explosa en rires, sauf Hermione. Hermione pinça alors les lèvres en une grimace, comme si elle retenait son rire. L'homme aux yeux gris abattit alors sa main sur l'épaule d'Hermione, se tenant le flanc de l'autre main.

\- Voilà, Ursula ! s'exclama-t-il. Tu as toujours été la plus intelligente ! Toujours un coup d'avance sur nous autres !

Le reste du groupe décida alors de redevenir sérieux et chacun se concentra sur l'horizon.

Le premier aperçu qu'eut Hermione de Menkar, fut son architecture toute en tours qui jaillit de l'épais brouillard. L'immense bâtiment était perché sur un rocher qui surplombait l'océan, les vagues s'écrasant contre ses parois hérissées de rochers.

Seule une petite portion de l'île, semblait être un endroit sûr pour accoster, les eaux étant moins violentes. Un chemin en partait pour monter jusqu'à l'asile, et serpentait ensuite entre les arbres qui avaient pris possession de l'île en dehors des murs de l'asile.

Hermione éprouva de violents frissons à la vue de cet endroit désolé. Tout semblait humide, froid, gris et vide de vie. Sans doute était-ce dû à la présence de Détraqueurs. Elle pouvait sentir ses espoirs diminuer à la pensée de ces monstrueuses créatures, mais son cœur savait que Voldemort se trouvait là, quelque part derrière ces murs.

Le bateau patienta dans la baie tandis que le bateau précédent finissait de décharger ses passagers. Quand ce fut le tour du bateau d'Hermione, il s'approcha du quai et ils furent accueillis par un petit groupe d'agents du Ministère et d'employés de Menkar. Ils tenaient tous fermement leurs baguettes à la main, et regardaient intensément chaque personne qui sortait du bateau.

Hermione éprouva alors de légers picotements sur son corps tandis que la Polynectar perdait en puissance. Elle s'éloigna alors du groupe et sortit la flasque de sa poche pour prendre une nouvelle gorgée. Le picotement cessa et, avec un gros soupir, la jeune femme reprit sa marche.

Hermione regarda l'asile de Menkar sur la falaise. Elle allait le faire, elle allait vraiment tenter de sauver Voldemort, pour la seconde fois. Mais cette fois, et contrairement à la Bataille de Poudlard, ses chances de survies étaient moindres.

.

À suivre…

.

 _Traduit par Azzarine le 03 février 2017_


End file.
